


Unexpected

by LadyLorena



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 97
Words: 199,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLorena/pseuds/LadyLorena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane makes the choice to become one of the long lived, but standing before Odin during the ritual, she has more questions than answers. Why is everything in the ancient language? Why won't Thor translate? Why wouldn't he tell her what the ritual entailed in advance? And why is Loki standing beside her, chained and muzzled, giving murder-eyes to Thor and Odin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane stands in Odin’s presence, not entirely sure how she has reached this point. Thor asked her to join him as one of the Aesir. She wanted marriage. And there was an ultimatum from Odin- that she either accept the transformation ritual to bring her to the long life of the Aesir or leave Thor forever- something about the need for him to guard all realms equally, not just Midgard. But there are things that have happened she does not entirely understand, things that have caused her to distrust whatever is being said in another language in this ritual. For one, Loki stands beside her, muzzled, chained, and looking entirely more hateful than she has ever seen him. For another, Thor is quiet and isn’t explaining anything to her. And lastly, no one has told her how this long life thing is going to happen or why Loki is even here. 

She agreed to the ritual with little explanation, though she did ask Thor what was going to happen. There are so many things to explore that she wants as much time to see the Nine Realms as she can get. She agreed because of love and life and curiosity. 

There is something, though, that feels wrong about the ritual. Something they aren’t telling her. Her confusion, she hopes, is clear, as Loki glances over at her, his eyes the only way he has to communicate anything. And they are so very angry. 

Suddenly, something gold shoots from Odin’s staff and strikes her in the chest with such force that, if it did not also hold her in place, she would have been blown backwards across the room. She rises upwards, her arms spread, and thinks that this is far too familiar. She is terrified, wondering why everything in her body burns. But she stays very still, hoping that it will end soon and she will not fall. The force sets her down, but every inch of her hurts and she collapses. The gold something dissipates and Thor pulls her to her feet. But he does not ask if she is unharmed. Odin is still speaking, but she has given up trying to follow anything. And then there is a crack and the floor rumbles and she feels something snap in her chest, causing her breath to stop for a moment and her heart to skip a beat. Thor holds her up. And then it is over. Everything is silent. The guards drag Loki away. Odin disappears. 

“Jane...are you hurt?”

“What the hell just happened?”

“You were granted long life.”

“No. That’s not it. What else happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“Something else happened. You’re hiding something.”

“Let’s go somewhere you can rest.”

“And now you’re avoiding it.” She wants to add, “ _ Why was he here and why did he look like he was ready to kill everybody in this room with his eyes? _ ” but she knows she will only get the standard Loki-hates-everyone answer she has heard before when asking about his motives. 

“Or perhaps I am looking out for you first and foremost. Do not look for the negative in this, Jane, for you will find the positive far outweighs it.”

“Now I know you’re hiding something.” 

He helps her back to his quarters and sits her down on the couch, dropping beside her and allowing her to curl up under his arm. She cuddles for a moment and he thinks that perhaps she will fall asleep, exhausted from her ordeal, and forget about her questions.

He is wrong, “Now tell me what you won’t tell me.”

“The All-Father has said I am only to tell you when I think you are ready.”

“Then I’m going home.”

“What?”

“This entire ritual is because I trust you. If I can’t trust you to tell me what just happened...I’m taking my long lived butt back to Earth.”

He sighs, “You aren’t going to be happy.”

“What did you do?” She sits up, her question stern.

“The ritual requires a bonding. You cannot simply become one of us. You have to be tied to one of us in order for it to work, so that you will live alongside one of the long lived, your life to parallel ours.”

“Wait, what? Bonding?”

“Yes. A marriage.”

“Are we married?”

“No. You know I cannot marry you. Father will not allow someone born in another realm to sit on the throne of Asgard, not even as its Queen and Steward.”

Jane’s face goes ashen, “You...you...you married me to Loki.”

“Yes.”

“What the ever living fuck did you do that for?” She is on the verge of tears.

“Do not fear, it will change nothing. You and I are still-”

“Changes nothing? What.... I don’t understand.....”

“You will still live beside me.”

“And who will you marry? Asgard has to have a Queen. I’ve heard your father, I know that’s how this is going to go.”

“Father has arranged for me to marry Sif.”

“And so what? I’m supposed to be just fine with this?”

“The marriage is purely political.”

“And how are you going to have an heir from this ‘purely political’ marriage?”

“The usual way, I suppose.”

“Great. Just great. I’m supposed to be fine with this. I have to be, don’t I? It’s not like I can go back and live a couple thousand years back home.”

Thor sighs as she stands up and walks to the window, “Jane.... Please, it was the only way.”

“No, it wasn’t. You could’ve just lived with me for the handful of decades before I die and everything would have been fine! Odin won’t die that fast, will he?”

“He may. He is already one of the oldest of us.”

“I don’t think he’s just going to drop dead in the next fifty years. And that’s beside the point. You didn’t give me a choice. You just decided that you could marry me off in exchange for long life without ever telling me what was going on. You didn’t think you should have maybe told me this before I said yes?”

“I thought this was what you wanted.”

“Thor, you’re incredibly stupid if you think that I agreed to get married, which, to people like me, is kind of a big deal. When I said I thought it would be awesome to live life out alongside you, it was because I loved  _ you _ . Because I wanted to be  _ your  _ wife. Not someone else’s.”

“Marriage in Asgard does not only happen for love. It happens for other arrangements as well.”

“Well that much is pretty damn clear. I don’t suppose you guys allow plural marriage, do you?”

“No.”

“But I’m expected to just sleep with you anyway.”

“Yes. Is there something wrong with that?”

“What, exactly, is the point of getting married here?”

“There are many. To forge alliances. Financial security. Family stability. And sometimes love.”

“You don’t say? I think I need to go talk to my new husband to find out what he feels about all this.”

“Jane, don’t. He is likely angry. And dangerous.”

“Yeah? Well I somehow doubt that leaving him alone is going to do any good. And you’d have to be blind to think he wasn’t mad. He looked like he was going to murder you and your dad with his brain.” She storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Then it creeps open again and she peeks around it, “So...how do I get to the dungeons?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Loki’s muzzle and chains are only removed once he is in his cell, his guards making sure to jerk him around a bit for good measure. They are occasionally cruel, but usually their roughness towards him is no different than that towards any other prisoner. 

Once alone, he drops to the floor and heaves, clutching his stomach. Married. In exchange for her long life. He does not know if she understands what has happened, but he heard every word clearly. It is a rarely used ritual and he can only think of one, maybe two, times it has ever been performed throughout their history. It is one he has studied out of curiosity. He stretches out on the cool stone floor hoping that it will dull the betrayal a little. Odin has treated him as little more than a prop, one more element in a spell, but nothing worth considering. A sacrifice has no say of its own on the matter of how it is used.

He is still laying on the stone, curled in on himself, when he hears a commotion outside of his cell.

“I don’t give a damn if he’s considered dangerous. Odin just married me off to him, so you’d better let me in.”

“I’m sorry, miss, but-”

“No. No buts. If he’s safe enough to drag up to be a...a.... Fuck, if he’s safe enough for marrying , let me the fuck in.”

“How long has he been your husband?”

“However long it’s been since you brought him back down here.”

“And why did Odin marry you to him?”

“So I could live as long as you.”

“I didn’t know that was possible. I have to verify it with the Captain.”

“Verify it with Thor, he was right there.”

There is a shuffling and some hubbub as the word spreads through the guard and as they try to find someone who can prove her story. Jane rolls her eyes, crosses her arms over her chest, and swears to herself under her breath. Eventually, Fandral arrives with Sif. She has talked to Thor. 

“Jane Foster is correct. She is married to Loki.”

“Thank you! Now will somebody please let me in to talk to him? Seems like maybe a girl should be able to speak to the husband she’s just been told she’s suddenly married to.”

Loki slowly sits up. Jane enters the cell. He does not get up to greet her.

“Hi.”

He glares and tenses, his eyes on her as she walks around the edge of the cell to his desk chair, “Can I sit?” When he does not answer, she steps away from the chair and slowly walks towards him, “I don’t really know what to say about this. Thor didn’t tell me that I was getting married today.”

“You lie.”

“Why would I? It’s not like I’ve been begging to marry my boyfriend’s brother for the past five years. I’ve asked  _ Thor  _ to marry me. And then he said there was a way to live as long as you guys do....”

Loki shakes his head, “Did neither of you think of me?”

“I didn’t know what the hell that ceremony was until after. He didn’t tell me what you had to do with it until it was done.” She sits on the floor in front of him, far enough away that he cannot reach her, but close enough to talk.

He scoffs, “Oh, lovely. Thor and Odin have showed you their true colours. And they call me the liar.”

“This wasn’t my idea.”

“He says what I have done is wicked. But what of this? What of Loki?! Did neither of them consider that perhaps I had good reason not to be married? Or that I had made promises that now I cannot keep?!” He slams his fists against the stone and she hears the bones crack. He gasps and clutches them to his chest, a green glow enveloping them as he heals himself. 

Jane crawls over to sit beside him, “My boyfriend married me to his brother so he could bang me his whole life in addition to his queen. I’m not exactly happy, either.”

“Whose idea was it to use me?” There is more sadness in his voice than anger.

She reaches for his hands, but he pulls away, “The guy you were giving hate eyes to for the whole ceremony. At least, I think. Maybe Thor thought of it. Or maybe they both did. I don’t know. I just...this isn’t what I signed up for.”

“Nor I.”

“I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have done it if I’d known.” 

He turns his back to her, “But you did not think to ask.”

“Actually, I did. A lot. I asked over and over again what the ceremony was going to be like. The ritual. What it would be like when everything changed and I became like you. But Thor wouldn’t say much. Nothing that really gave any answers.”

“But you still went through with it.”

“I thought I could trust him.”

“Then you are as much of a fool as I.”

She puts a hand on his shoulder, “I guess I am. And I’m sorry.”

He nods. 

“What did you mean when you said you had a promise you couldn’t keep?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit, but I’ll stop asking until you want to tell me.”

“Sigyn. Her name is Sigyn.”

The revelation hits Jane like a freight train, “Oh my god.... You’ve got a girlfriend.”

“I am betrothed. Or was, until now.”

“This just keeps getting worse.”

“And they know.”

“What?”

“Thor and Odin. They know about her.”

Jane feels as though she might be sick, “What?”

“It doesn’t change the answer to ask the question twice.”

“Sorry.... But this is just.... Just.... Fuck Asgard. Fuck Thor. Fuck Odin.”

Loki turns back toward her; there is a small smile creeping on the edge of his lips, “Now on that, we agree completely.”

“I think we agree on a lot right now. This just sucks. I didn’t want to be the homewrecker. I wanted to marry my boyfriend. Do you do divorce in Asgard?”

“Only in exceedingly rare occasions. And in this one, Odin would have to approve it.”

“Fuck Odin.”

“While you have said it once already, this is one sentiment I believe bears repeating.”

“I can do that. Fuck Odin. Again. So...we’re stuck married.”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to tell her?”

“I have to.”

“Can I do anything to make it better?”

“No.”

“Could Thor?”

“He could kill his father, take the throne, and dissolve this himself. But that could cause your death.”

Jane just stares, shocked.

“The spell is made for true love and a bond eternal. Your life matched to that of your lover. We will both die on the same day, your life extended to mine. To break the bond could cause you to age suddenly and result in your death. So unless he were to do it now, the shock on your body of ageing years at a time would likely stop your heart. Or you would crumble and die from old age were you past your natural lifespan.”

“So it’s me or her at this point. I could get you out of it for her, but I’d probably have to die first. I think I’m too selfish for that.”

“Most are, especially for those they do not know.”

The silence is a bit awkward until Jane’s scrambled thoughts land on another horrifying idea, “Oh god, we’re not going to have to...you know. To make this legit or something.”

“A marriage is sealed in the eyes of the law when it has been consecrated through its consummation, yes.”

“No...just....”

Loki sighs and inches his fingers towards where her hand rests on the floor, his fingertips touching her thumb for only a moment, “I am not a monster. I would not ask this of you.”

“But what if they ask?”

His face is dead serious, “We lie and refuse to speak further of it.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you think I would require it?”

“I don’t know. All I know about you is that you’re really into conquering things. And you were scary there for a minute on Svartalfheim- brilliant, but scary. So...I don’t really know what you are.”

“I was raised with the same sense of honour as Thor. I would not take you against your will.”

She watches his hand. His fingers stretch towards hers and relax, retreating, as if he is considering whether or not he should dare touch her again. 

“It’s OK.”

He slips his hand over hers, “What do we do now, Miss Jane?”

“According to Thor, I go back to him and forget this ever happened and just turn a blind eye and sleep on the couch when he’s got his queen in his bed.”

“Oh? He has chosen one?”

“No, Odin chose one. Sif. Somehow I don’t think sharing Thor is her idea of a good marriage.”

He laughs, “Oh no, it is not. I wonder if he has told her of this arrangement yet?”

“I don’t know that he has. But if not, I’d love to be a fly on the wall for that.”

“As would I. It will likely be quite dramatic.”

“And maybe she’ll break his kneecaps. He’d deserve it.”

Loki nods, “I like you, Miss Jane. Perhaps we can at least develop a spirited friendship from all this.”

“As long as you’re honest with me. I’m done with this lying shit. One more person here lies to me and I’ll kick his ass. Or just kick him in the balls.”

He cannot help but laugh. It feels good to laugh. And it is good to hear her laugh with him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jane returns to her rooms and looks around at her lavish accommodations.  His cell is sparse, by comparison.  She wants to send him something.  Even just something small, to continue her apology for the situation she’s gotten him into.  She spots a quilt draped over one of her chairs and decides that it’s the thing to give him.  She folds it, wraps it in a shawl, ties it with a bow, and gives it to one of the guards that seems a little too preoccupied with patrolling by her door.    
  
She doesn’t really want to talk to anyone, so she closes her door, draws her curtains, and turns out the lamps, letting the grey evening light settle around her.  She is falling asleep when she hears something in the hall.  Clattering.  Shouting.  Something heavy slamming into the wall.  Curious, she cracks the door.  
  
“And no one thought to ask my opinion on the matter?!  NO ONE?!  And I am supposed to be glad for this?”  
  
“Sif, please.  The king has asked-”  She shoves Thor hard into the wall as he tries to step in front of her.  
  
“I don’t care what the king asked, no one is master of my fate but me!”  
  
“Asgard needs a warrior queen.”  
  
“And what of her?  Do you think nothing of her?”  
  
“I think much of Jane.  But she cannot be queen, even when one of the long lived.  You know our laws as well as I- the throne cannot be held by one who was not born here.”  
  
“And I am to simply take her place in your bed to bring you an heir.”  
  
“I did not say that.”  
  
“It is one of the duties of the queen.”  
  
“An heir can be secretly adopted.”  
  
Sif pauses, “You intend me to appear as the child’s mother, even if it is hers.”  
  
“That is one possibility.”  
  
“No. I will not take that from her.  You have already taken enough.”  
  
“It was the only way.”  
  
“I understand.  And I understand that this is the only way as well.  But I do not have to be happy about it.”  Sif begins to walk away, Thor following a short way behind.  Then she stops abruptly, turns around,and smacks him on the side of the head with a short staff, “You deserve worse.”  She strides off while he catches his balance against the wall.  
  
Jane closes her door.  She smiles.  She wishes Sif had hit him a little harder.  
  
He knocks and enters her room before she can answer, “Jane!  Good evening- did your conversation with Loki go well?”  
  
”So much for knocking.  The door was closed for a reason.”  
  
“Oh.  My apologies.”  
  
“You don’t just get to barge in.  These are my rooms.  You live somewhere else.”  
  
“You are angry.”  
  
“No shit.”  
  
“And you have not yet answered my question- how did your conversation with Loki fare?”  
  
“Well he’s obviously not happy.”  She pauses, “You knew he was betrothed.”  
  
“I do not think it is a serious relationship.  She has never come to see him imprisoned.”  
  
“Gee, I wonder why.”  
  
Thor looks at her with confusion, “Why not?  There is no restriction on guests to the dungeon.”  
  
She sighs, “It’s not like you guys are really very welcoming of anything relating to Loki.  Everything you say about him is negative.  You told me you wouldn’t even talk to him down there because he’s a traitor.  And I think in that conversation, you called him ‘the traitor’ and didn’t use his name.  What are you going to say to her?  ‘Oh, welcome, Sigyn, betrothed to the traitor’?  And what will other people say about her or to her when she visits?”  
  
“I hadn’t thought of that.”  
  
“Of course you hadn’t- it doesn’t seem like you thought a whole lot about this from the get-go.”  
  
Thor looks offended, “I have thought only of you and your future.”  
  
“The ‘only’ part of that is pretty obvious.  But not very deep, if you thought marrying me to your unwilling brother was a fantastic idea.”  
  
“I would have married you myself if Father would have allowed it.”  
  
“Well he didn’t.  Whose idea was it to use Loki?”  
  
“His.”  
  
“You didn’t have anything to do with it?”  
  
“No.  I had no suggestions.  But I think he chose wisely.”  
  
Jane raises an eyebrow, “Oh?”  
  
“Loki will be imprisoned for the rest of his life.  You will have little interference from him.  You don’t even need to see him if you do not wish to.  And because of the nature of the magic, it will also be a motivation for Father to keep Loki alive.”  
  
“And who’s going to tell Sigyn?”  
  
Thor furrows his brow, “Now that I did not think through.  He will.  Or you.”  
  
She drops her face in her hands, “This is a clusterfuck.  Just a clusterfuck.  I should have never asked about coming here.”  
  
“But I like you here.”  
  
“And you’re getting married to Sif.  Who, by the way, doesn’t exactly seem happy with this idea.”  
  
“Not at all.  But she will warm to it.”  
  
“Warm to it?  You mean the woman who just hit you in the head with a staff?”  
  
“The fact that she only hit me with it once is evidence she will warm to it.”  
  
“No, it’s evidence she’ll get used to it.  There’s a big difference.”  
  
Thor nods, “True.  It is something she has been expecting.  And how are you?”  
  
“I’m not so sure I want to talk to you right now.  Or again.  At least for a few days.  Maybe weeks.”  
  
He is visibly hurt, “I know you’re angry, but-”  
  
“No.  Just...no.  Thor, you don’t know how much this feels like betrayal.  I wanted to marry you.  Or if not marry you, then just live with you until I’m dead and you can go be king after.  But that’s not what happened.  And in case you haven’t figured it out, marriage isn’t exactly something I take lightly.  And neither does your brother.  He’s really hurt by this, too.”  
  
Thor rises and steps towards the door, “Then I will wait until you summon me.  I will send for Sigyn tomorrow.”  
  
“Will you tell Loki?”  
  
“No.  That will be up to you.  When she has been sent for, I will have someone bring you word.”  
  
Once he is gone, she undresses and flops into bed, “I hate you, Thor.”  She falls quickly into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane wakes just after dawn to a knock on the door.  Thor’s messenger.  She heads to Loki’s cell.  When she arrives, the guards step aside and let her beyond the barrier.    
  
Loki is awake, but barely, his clothes rumpled, his mood sour, “Did you not think to at least give me the courtesy of notice?  Or is this newfound power of wifehood one that you will wield over me as Thor wields Mjolnir?”  
  
She crosses her arms over her chest, “Ouch.  You’re cranky this morning.”  
  
He sits and mirrors her stance, but his appears more like a sulking teenager, “Ah, our first day of wedded bliss.  You ought to get used to this.  It is what you will most frequently endure.  Or worse.”  
  
She watches him, then chuckles, “Oh, I get it.  I’m the bad guy this morning.  Because Thor or something.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
She studies his posture, “You know, I think I know this game.”  The glare he gives her could pierce steel.  
  
“Game?”  
  
“Yeah- game.  The posture.  The look.  The misplaced anger.  I call this the ‘teenager’ game.  I was really really good at it.”  
  
“Enlighten me,” his voice is acidic.  
  
She stays calm, posing with her head tilted up, slouching; she rolls her eyes, “This is the ‘god, Dad, you just don’t get it’- I used this one a lot.”  She turns her back, curls in on herself, and peeks over her shoulder, somewhat vulture-like in her stance, “And this is the ‘I am so embarrassed by you that I don’t want to be seen with you’- not one I used a lot, but I had friends who were experts.”  Next, she stands facing him, her hands on her hips, eyes cast aside, foot tapping, biting her lip, “And this one is the ‘let’s get this the fuck over with, ok?’ pose.  Also called the ‘I have so much better shit to be doing’.  I was really good at this one.”  She shifts her hands only, her middle fingers extending over her hipbones, her other fingers tucked under, “And this is a more advanced version called ‘the silent fuck off, stop wasting my time’.  There’s another version of this called the ‘obvious go the fuck away’- like this.”  She raises her hands in front of her, fingers extended, and dances a little in place, lips pursed.  Loki snorts, then quickly tries to keep from looking amused.  Jane notices the crack, though, and pushes further into her teenage postures.  “Oh, then there’s this one- the ‘fuck you fuck you fuck you’- one I used a lot behind people’s backs.”  She strikes a wide stance and holds both middle fingers out in front of her, arms extended.  “And here’s one of my favourites- the ‘kiss my ass, fucker’- one I rarely had the chance to use.”  She dances around, backside facing him, looking over her shoulder.  She kisses her middle finger, deliberately places her finger on her rear while making eye contact, her expression cheeky.  When she dances a little while smirking at him, his resolve breaks and he laughs.  
  
“You are a clever one.”  
  
“Of course I am.  I’m an astrophysicist.  They don’t come much cleverer.  I’m just one of the few that can actually deal with people.”  
  
“Did you have the opportunity to use these often in your youth?  You seem to still be in good practice.  Have you used them with your peers or family recently?”  
  
She shrugs and drops to sit on the floor, “Nah.  I don’t exactly have a whole lot of friends.  Working under the watch of a secret government agency that’s not really much of a secret anymore...it doesn’t really leave much time for a social life.  I have Darcy.  We joke around a lot.  I miss her already.  And Erik.  But my dad’s dead, so no.  I haven’t given my parents the finger in quite a few years.”  
  
“That is why you chose to come here.  What was holding you to Midgard was gone.”  
  
“Darcy and Mom said I should just go for it- you have no idea how I went back and forth about this.  I just...I didn’t want to lose them- to sacrifice them for my boyfriend.  It’s just so...stupid.  My god, and then I did.  Because I can’t go back.  I mean, I can visit, but Thor’s just....”  She starts to cry, wipes the few tears that escape before she can put a stop to them, and shakes her head, “Sorry.  I’m not handling this well.  And I didn’t come here to bitch, either.  I just...I should have stayed and called Richard.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“We tried to date...the Convergence interrupted that.  So we didn’t.  But he was a sweet guy.”  
  
“And why is it that you are in my cell this morning?  Are you desperate for company?”  
  
“Don’t try to think I might actually want to talk to you or anything....  But no.  I’m here because Thor’s summoned Sigyn to come to the palace.  She’ll be here in...” she checks her watch, “...about an hour.  Thor hasn’t told her anything.  He said that’ll be up to you or to me.”  
  
Loki’s face falls.    
  
“Sorry.  I....  This isn’t fair.  Not to you.  Not to her.  And I’m so so sorry for my part in this.”  
  
“However ‘sorry’ you are will change nothing.”  
  
“I know.  I hope you know this isn’t right.  None of it.  I’m going to go visit Darcy sometime today.  But I wanted to ask if you wanted me to talk to her, or if you wanted to do it alone, or if you wanted me anywhere near.  I want to offer whatever I can.”  
  
“You can do nothing.”  
  
“I’m going to talk to Thor again, too.  This is wrong in every way.”  She stands.  Loki tips back over on the bed and turns away from her, curling on his side.  She retrieves the quilt from the floor and pulls it over him.  She expects him to fling it off but he does not.  He pulls it tight to him and buries his face in the fabric, “Call for me if you need anything.”  
  
“Tell Thor I want him to see what he has done.  Escort her here himself.  And stay outside so he can watch her heart break.”  
  
“OK.  I will.  And I’ll drag him here myself if I have to.”  
  
Loki nods his acknowledgement and Jane leaves the cell.  She walks with a purpose up to the palace and through the halls to find Thor.  She asks where he is until she finds him in the training yard sparring with Fandral.  Sif is fights Hogun on the other side of the yard, her rage tightly controlled.  Jane feels eyes on her as she crosses to Thor and waits for a break in their bout.  
  
Fandral notices her first, “Ah, Jane Foster.  Are you seeking Thor?”  
  
“Yeah.  Get him over here.”  
  
Fandral does not think it wise to argue with the edge in her voice, “Thor!  You have a visitor!”  
  
He walks over to her, “Jane!  It is good to see you in the sunlight!”  
  
“Yeah, well you won’t be too glad to see me when you hear what I have to say.”  
  
“Oh?  Then shall we retire to somewhere more private?”  
  
“No.  You can face the music in front of everybody any time I feel like it.”  
  
He tries to draw her to one side, but she shoves his hand off her arm, “Don’t touch me.  Look, I went to talk to Loki.  I wanted him to have a little time to get ready for Sigyn.  He had one request and I don’t think it’s a bad one.  He wants you to escort her there himself and to stay so you can watch him break her heart.”  
  
Thor sighs, “I think he is playing you, Jane, to turn you against me.”  
  
“Then I’ll stay too and we’ll see.”  
  
“He will only cast an illusion.”  
  
“I don’t think he will, Thor.  I think this is deeper than you realise.”  
  
“You are being tricked.”  
  
She crosses her arms across her chest, “Then I guess you don’t have much to lose by escorting her to the dungeon, do you?”  
  
He gestures to Fandral, “But you see, I am in the middle of training.”  
  
“You can take a fucking break, Thor.  You’re the son of the king.  Who the hell is going to argue with you?”  She shakes her head and leaves.  She is visibly upset.  Sif holds a hand to Hogun, halting the match, to follow her.  
  
“Jane Foster.”  
  
“Not right now, Sif.”  
  
“No, exactly now.  I heard what you said.”  
  
“I kind of meant it that way.  That’s why I did it in the open.”  She is still walking away.  
  
“Stop, I want to talk to your face.”  
  
Jane halts abruptly and whirls to face her, “Why?  So you can see how upset this is making me?  So you can run back to your friends and tell them that the Midgardian kid is crying again?  Or that I’m so stupid I’d believe Loki?  Oh, maybe because I’m suddenly unwillingly married to him?  Is this some kind of a joke between you guys?”  
  
Sif places her hands on both Jane’s shoulders, “No.  It is no joke. I take this very seriously.  If Thor has not told Sigyn what he has done, he must see it for himself.  I know he does not think they were anything, but this time, he is the fool.  I will make him escort her if I must."  
  
Jane sniffs and wipes her eyes, “You believe me?”  
  
“I intend to believe you as often as possible.  We are neither of us willing participants in this mess.  I have known for years that I will be called on to serve as Asgard’s warrior queen, but that does not mean I want to.”  
  
“I didn’t know I would have to marry somebody to be like you.”  
  
“And Thor did not tell you.  He has told me this much.  And I do not think this right by any stretch.”  
  
“What he’s doing to Loki and Sigyn isn’t right, either- it’s worse.”  
  
Sif nods, “She will need us.  We will have to try to put this arrangement behind us to best keep our sisters whole.”  
  
“Sisters?”  
  
“It is the only way- we can either come together or loathe one another.  I do not intend to waste my energy on anger.”  
  
Jane smiles, “That’s sweet of you.  But I saw the way you were beating the shit out of Hogun.”  
  
The curl of Sif’s lips is wicked, “Thor had best watch his back.  And so should Odin.  I am not so high minded about the men who have chosen to use us.  And to use Loki.  He may have betrayed us all, but he does not deserve this torn from him.”  
  
Jane takes a deep breath, “Thank you, Sif.  For listening.  For taking me seriously.  For hitting Thor in the head with a staff in the hall last night.”  
  
“I look forward to doing far worse when we spar this afternoon.  If he can still sit comfortably at supper tonight, I will not have done my work well.”  
  
“Oh shit.  She’ll be here any second,” Jane says, checking her watch, “She’s not going to just be sent to him by some guard.”  
  
Sif squeezes Jane’s shoulders, “You wait here.  I will get Thor.”  
  
Jane does as she is instructed.  She watches Sif stride across the courtyard.  She does not wait for a break in the sparring, but grabs Fandral from behind, shoving him aside, stepping in to block Thor’s strike and to counter it.  In just a few moments, she has obviously told him something and he is trying to argue with her.  But the look on her face is dangerous and he follows her, a smile on his face as though he were just doing her a favour, some light and simple task that he should otherwise brush off, were it not Sif.  She strides to Jane and gestures for her to fall into step.  Though Sif’s step is quicker than hers, Jane keeps up, Thor trailing behind.  
  
“Stay with me.  We have a duty to this girl.”  
  
“Is she a lot younger than you?”  
  
“She is the same age as Loki.  Younger enough than us that I am worried what she will do when she finds out.  She has always been a dedicated young woman, strong enough to withstand all that he has put her through, but losing him might be more than she can handle.”  
  
“Oh great, I feel so much better.”  
  
Sif stops abruptly and Thor nearly runs into the both of them, “Jane Foster, do not blame yourself.  You were not informed as to what was going to happen.  You had no idea that this was even a possibility.  I want you to be clear about that with yourself, because I will be when we talk to Sigyn.”  
  
Thor shakes his head, “You will not have to worry.  I do not think they had much more than a moment’s passion.”  
  
Sif glares at him and they continue walking.  A guard meets them near the throne room.  Following him is a short slender woman, smaller than Jane, in flowing sage layers.  Her light hair, nearly white, is braided around her head, a soft crown.  There is great worry in her light blue eyes.  
  
“Lady Sif,” she bows, “what has happened that my lord summons me to the palace?”  She then sees Thor behind her and drops to one knee, “My prince.”  
  
“Rise, Lady Sigyn.”  
  
She does, “Please, what news?”  
  
Sif answers, “Come with us.  Loki is waiting.”  
  
Sigyn lets out a breath she wasn’t entirely aware she was holding, “So he does yet live.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And this is not about an execution?”  
  
“No,” Sif reassures her, “He is not being killed.”  
  
“Then what?  Do you know?”  
  
“I am not at liberty to tell you.”  
  
Sigyn is quiet the entire walk and Jane feels more and more guilty with every step.  In the dungeon, Sigyn shrinks against Sif, clearly uncomfortable.  In front of Loki’s cell, she stops, staring at the barricade.  When it drops, he opens his arms and she runs to him, throwing herself against him.  The barrier snaps back into place.  
  
Thor turns to Sif, “I see no reason for my presence.”  
  
Sif, her arms crossed, glares, “I do.”  
  
“Come now, Sif.  I thought you had more sense.”  
  
“Do you want to survive long enough to keep your queen?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Because if you leave here, you might unexpectedly die shortly after marrying me. And then I will rule Asgard.”  
  
This is not a threat Thor has heard before, so he stands with her and waits, “You would not kill me.”  
  
“Perhaps not.  But one of the four of us might.”  
  
“Four?”  
  
“Three women and the brother you are destroying.”  
  
“Loki destroyed himself long ago.”  
  
Jane tries not to listen to their argument.  She is too focussed on what is happening in the cell.  Loki and Sigyn still hold each other, her tiny frame enveloped in his arms.  His eyes are squeezed shut, his lips close to her ear, whispering things not meant for anyone else to hear.  He sits her down on the bed and kneels in front of her, both her hands in his.  While Jane cannot hear the moment when he tells her what has happened, she can see it quite clearly.  Sigyn’s face is first shocked, then melts into despair and she slips from the bed, sobbing as she falls into his arms.  He cradles her, rocking, whispering to her.  She cannot see his expression, but as Sigyn hits his chest, wailing, she cannot imagine it is anything but shattered.  
  
Jane turns to Thor, who stares at the cell with an expression of horror on his face, “But it’s just a fling, right?  Not something they’d be upset about.”  He cannot answer.    
  
Sif takes Jane’s hand, “We will be angry later.  Soon we will have to face her.”  
  
“I won’t blame her if she slaps me, but I’d appreciate it if you stopped her from stabbing me or anything.”  
  
Sif nods, “I will do my best.”  
  
“The scary thing is that you take that seriously.”  
  
“You have seen her.  She is breaking.  So is he.”  
  
Jane can hardly bear to turn back, but she does, “Yeah.  And it’s all because I wanted to stay here.”  
  
Sif grips her wrists a little too tightly, “And would you have done it if you knew the stakes?  If they had been clear with you from the beginning?”  
  
“No.  I wouldn’t steal someone else’s life.”  
  
“Then you are not where fault lies.”  
  
“Can they see us?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Staring at them like they’re in a zoo doesn’t feel right.”  
  
“You do not have to.  I am here in the name of security so the guards leave them alone.  No one will mock while I am here.  If they do, I will kill them.”  
  
Jane bows her head.  She does not want to leave, but she wants to create some kind of respectful distance between her and the couple in mourning in the cell.    
  
Thor leaves.  Jane wonders if she should follow him.  
  
Sif sees her eyes follow Thor, “No.  He is going where you cannot be.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Odin.”  
  
“Oh.  OH.  That’ll be epic.”  
  
Sif shrugs, “Perhaps I should have married him sooner, just in case his father kills him today.”  
  
Jane cannot help but smirk.  She quickly composes herself as she hears movement in the cell.  Sigyn has stood, shaking her head, leaving Loki crouched by the bed alone.  She walks to the barrier and asks to leave.  Sif drops it and Sigyn steps out and stops in front of her.  
  
“Did you know?”  
  
“I was told yesterday that I am marrying Thor.”  
  
Sigyn turns to Jane, who keeps her head bowed, “You’re her.”  Jane nods and braces herself for a slap, or maybe to be punched in the gut.  
  
It never comes, “He told me you had no idea.  You just wanted to be with Thor.  Is that true?”  Jane nods again, “How long did he watch?”  
  
“Long enough to know he’s a fucking asshole,” Jane answers.  
  
Sigyn glances back over her shoulder; Loki has not moved, “Take care of him.  He doesn’t deserve this.”  
  
“What are you going to do?”  
  
“I don’t know.  But I can’t stay here.  My heart has been bound to him for so long.  His promise was what kept my father from marrying me to someone else.  I think I will seek the temple instead.”  
  
Jane shakes her head, “This can’t be happening...I just....”  Sif’s hand on her wrist is both steadying and a reminder that everything is so far out of her control, “He needs you.  Not me.”  
  
“I know.  But if I cannot marry him, I have to make my other choice.  At least in the temple I can hold him in my heart, even if I will never see him again.”  
  
“Wait, it’s over?”  
  
“Yes.  It has to be. There is no other way.”  Sigyn leaves.  Sif stares after her, “I should follow her.”  
  
“He shouldn’t be by himself, either.”  
  
“He might be too dangerous.”  
  
Jane steps towards the barrier, “Open it.”  Sif hesitates, “Look, he’s not just going to go through this on his own.  At least if he kills me, on purpose or accident, this will be over.  You can just tell Darcy there was an accident.”  Sif opens the barrier.  After it is closed, she follows Sigyn.


	5. Chapter 5

Sigyn runs up the stairs to the sunlit palace halls. Her stomach turns and she finds a potted plant and heaves into it. She can't stop herself. Sif finds her and crouches down beside her, rubbing her back.

"What can I do?"

When she can speak, Sigyn sighs, "Water."

Sif nods and disappears for a moment, returning to wait beside her, "It will be here soon."

"Why? Why did this happen?"

"No one told Jane Foster what the ceremony _was_ \- not Thor. Not the All-Father. And she could not understand the words. She had asked many times, at least according to Thor, to be told what would happen."

"And did you know?"

"Not at the time. He told me evening after it was done that she had been married to Loki and I was expected to become his queen. I am not happy with this. I do not take my freedom lightly and he has determined my future for me. If Thor thinks he will rule Asgard with me as a decoration on his arm, he is sorely mistaken."

"But you are not losing someone in this."

"No. You are. Jane is."

"He said Thor expects Jane to still be his?"

"I believe so."

"And what does she think?"

"That she has been betrayed. And she is right." A servant hands Sif a glass of water and she passes it to Sigyn, "Slowly. You are still pale."

"I am always pale."

"You are moreso than usual."

She sips carefully and closes her eyes, trying to calm herself, to keep her breath even. When she opens them, she finishes the water and sets the glass on the floor.

"What will you do now, Sigyn? Were you serious about dedicating yourself to the temple?"

"It is the only way to preserve my heart, Sif."

"But you will never be able to leave it."

She stands, "Thank you for the water. Perhaps I will see you again some day." She leaves Sif sitting on the floor. Sif wants to go see if Thor is still in one piece, but instead she heads down to the dungeon to make sure Loki has not hurt Jane.

What she finds there is not what she expects. Jane sits beside Loki on the floor, their backs to the barrier. He is huddled against her, her arms around him. Sif wonders if she is seeing the truth or an illusion.

In the cell, Jane holds Loki as tightly as she can and he grips her arm as though he is afraid of slipping away and drowning. His body shakes with sobs he can't find a way to stop. She doesn't know what to say, so instead of saying something wrong and making everything all that much worse, she says nothing. She hears Sif call to ask her if everything is alright and she turns her head as far as she can without disturbing him and nods. She doesn't know how to take care of him. She's dealt with heartbreak. Darcy and Ian broke up and she spent days eating ice-cream with her late at night while watching the worst television she had ever seen. But she thinks that this is stronger- this wasn't just someone Loki was dating. Sigyn would have been his wife already if he wasn't locked in a cell, or at least this is what she assumes. She comforts him the only way she can think of, at least since there is no Ben&Jerry's in Asgard.

She doesn't know how long it takes him to calm down, only that her legs have started to fall asleep and her fingers tingle from where he has her arm pinned, "I hate you, Jane Foster. At least at the moment."

She sighs, "I know. It's OK. This is really messed up."

"I shouldn't blame you. You had no idea-"

"Stop. Just stop. You feel how you feel. If you want me to leave, just say the word and I will."

Loki sits up and stretches, gently pushing her arms off him, "No. I may despise you, but you are in no better a situation."

"Um...I think I am. What with the not being in a cell. And if I really wanted to be Thor's fuckbuddy, I could be."

He raises his eyebrows, "His what?"

"Fuckbuddy. You know, we get together, have sex, whatever, we're not a committed couple."

"I have never heard of it called such a thing...Midgard has such illustrative language."

"Yeah, well, not all of us speak the same language. My version of American English is pretty colourful. I use the word 'fuck' a lot. Though a lot more here than I did back there."

"I see."

"So...you guys don't do fuckbuddies here?"

Loki nearly cracks a smile, "Oh yes, we do. But..."

"Fuckbuddy, fuckbuddy, fuckbuddy." Loki snorts. Jane pokes his side, "Made you laugh."

"Perhaps I don't entirely hate you."

"Eh, you don't need to get over it too quick. Take your time. You just lost the person you love most. And it's only been a day since, surprise surprise, we're married."

He is entirely serious when he takes her hand, looks her square in the eye, and says, "Thank you. Your understanding is most appreciated, even if I loathe to admit it."

"Come on. Cuddle up." He tenses, "It's just a friendly offer. You've been put through the wringer and your heart's broken into at least a dozen pieces. It's the only thing I can offer to maybe make you feel safe enough to rest. And bonus, nobody can give you shit for it, given what you just went through. If they do, I'll kick their ass."

She opens her arms and he reluctantly leans into them, "And what skills of ass-kicking do you have, Jane Foster?"

"The one where every guy has a weak spot between his legs and I have really good aim."

Loki laughs and nuzzles against her shoulder, "I would quite enjoy seeing your fierce defence skills."

"Well given the way things seem to work here, give it time, and I'm sure some jackass will make it happen."

Sif, on the outside, watches him curl against her and, convinced there is no threat, returns to the daylight levels of the palace. She seeks out Thor and finds him in his quarters, alone, sitting behind his desk.

"Lady Sif. Your council will be most welcome."

"Oh? And upon what matter do you request my council?"

"Matters of the heart, my lady."

Sif backs towards the door, "I think those are matters best left to your own thoughts."

"Please don't go. I had a talk with Father-"

"Meaning you had a shouting match with Odin."

"True."

"What did he say?"

"He believes Sigyn will be better suited to the temple than to the palace. He has, apparently, never liked the idea that she would be Loki's wife. And he thought it useless that she sit in wait when he never intends on releasing Loki. Sigyn was a casualty in a war against her she never knew existed. Jane's question about gaining our long life was something that played into his hand and gave him exactly what he wanted. A warrior queen for the future king, a reason to keep Loki alive that did not require sympathy or pity, and hopefully someone to pacify him into submission. If he dies, she will, too. Their lives are bound."

"So we were all pawns."

"Apparently. Even me."

Sif sighs, "Our king seems to disregard that we are not only his subjects, but we are his family and people in our own right."

"On the contrary, he sees us as his family and wants to make sure we configure ourselves as a king's family should."

"That still neglects us as people."

Thor nods, "You are right. And given what I have done to Jane, I have learned that lesson well."

Sif crosses her arms over her chest, "You have. And she is not exactly looking forward to this arrangement. But she is comforting Loki in his loss and he seems to be receiving her well."

"That is good."

"Even his acidic nature has not startled her."

"That is also good. But perhaps he has not been so biting, his heart full of sorrow instead of anger?"

"Have you ever known Loki to express sorrow as anything but anger?"

Sif leans against the doorframe, "I have watched him this time. I do not think I have ever seen him cry, but I think he did. His back was to me, but his shoulders shook and his head was bowed low."

"I did not know he and Sigyn were so close."

"Then you did not listen to him when he spoke of her. You may have heard his words, but you most certainly did not listen."

Thor drops his head into his hands, "I have made a terrible mistake."

"Yes, you have."

"I cannot make it right."

"This I also know."

"I am sorry, Sif."

She walks towards him and sits on the corner of his desk, "I know that, too. You may have lost Jane's trust. You have certainly set back any progress Loki has had healing from his ordeals. And you have sent a young woman to the temple who once had the chance to be a princess. There is little you can do."

Thor's face brightens just a little, "There is one thing I can do. I can marry you and claim the throne before Sigyn takes her vows- there are months of study ahead for her before she does. The future queen will need a handmaiden. If she will take it, I will shield her from an unhappy match and a life she would not otherwise choose. I cannot make this right, but I can at least try to use my position to stop the damage."

"She may not want the honour, but it is kind of you to ask her. And what of Jane?"

"I do not know. I still love her, Sif."

"You may love her, but do not count on her wanting to have much to do with you."

Thor takes Sif's hand, "I know this is not ideal for you, either."

"I will cope as I always have. Shall we spar? I have promised Jane that you will be uncomfortable at dinner on behalf of all of we women."

He laughs, "Well I certainly would not want to make a liar of you, Lady Sif. Come, and we shall see if you can make good on your promise."

That night at supper, Jane watches Thor shift in his seat. Sif winks at her from across the table. Despite all that has happened over the past two days, at least with Sif there is a small measure of justice in Asgard.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane returns to Midgard, to Earth, to her mother’s apartment in London and to Darcy and Erik.  She explains them what has happened and Erik, while sympathetic, does not seem entirely surprised that Odin and Thor would keep the consequences of a spell secret from her.    
  
Darcy’s response is much more vocal and, late at night the day of Jane’s return, she creeps out of bed at 2am to find Jane still sitting awake in the living room, a carton of ice-cream in her lap, Tangled on her tablet, “So...I take it sleep’s not on the agenda tonight?”  
  
“It’s been a week.  I’ve been practically immortal for a week.  And married to a guy I don’t know.  It feels weird.  But I’m ignoring it.  Except that I can’t because I feel horrible about Sigyn.”  
  
“You’re sitting up all night because you’re the other woman?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
  
“OK.  That’s legit.  Can I have some ice-cream?”  
  
“Get your own carton, Darce.”  
  
“Nope.  Just stealing....”  She plops down beside Jane, nips the spoon from her hand, and takes a scoop, “Hmmmm...ColbertCream.  Wait, that sounds really dirty.”  
  
Jane giggles, “Yeah, it does.”  
  
“Well good.  Boys suck.”  
  
“Tell me about it.”  
  
“You know, you’d think once you’d saved the universe with somebody, it’d be forever, but nope.  ‘Too intimidating’- what does he think I am?  A god?  Nah, that’s just my bestie.”  Jane snorts, “So...Thor doesn’t happen to have any other brothers to marry off, does he?”  
  
“No, just Loki.”  
  
“Sisters?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Damn.  Kinda hopin’....”  
  
“You want to be one of the long-lived, too?”  
  
“Uh, duh.  I want to pal around with you for a couple millennia.  Could be fun.  Otherwise you’re just going to forget all about me as I get old.”  
  
“I won’t forget you.”  
  
“Yeah, you will.  You’ll be all god-y and I’ll be all wrinkly and that’ll be that.  I’ll drop dead and you’ll still look like you’re 30.  Gonna make for a really super awkward funeral.”  
  
Jane hands Darcy the ice-cream, “Here, you have it.  I’m not really hungry.”  
  
“Wait, what?  I mean, yeah, thanks, sure, but what?”  
  
“I just...I don’t want to leave you behind.”  
  
“You’re sweet.  Don’t get sappy.  No crying.  Just visit me on at least a biweekly basis and we’ll be set.  It’s not like I have anybody else to bitch about boys with.  And it sounds like you’re going to need me to keep you stocked on Ben&Jerry’s.  I’ll be your connection.  Like the black market, but for ice-cream.  Smugglin’ it to Asgard, hiding it in your luggage.  Do they have you declare stuff on the Rainbow Bridge?  How does that work?  Is interrealm travel easier than getting on a plane?”  
  
Jane chuckles and shakes her head, “Darcy, Darcy, Darcy....  Yeah, actually.  It is.”  
  
“A lot fewer people hopping on the Bridge to get around.”  
  
“And everybody’s got to go through Heimdall.  So it’s not like border patrol’s really complicated.”  
  
“I want to visit.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You need your ears cleaned?  I want to visit.”  
  
Jane shakes her head and steals back her spoon for another bite, “I can’t just bring people into Asgard.  Odin’s kind of....”  
  
“A tightass.  I get it.  But if you tell Heimdall to bring me, he will, right?”  
  
“Unless he has orders not to, yeah, I think so.”  
  
Darcy’s face lights up, “Dude, we should so try it.”  
  
“No.  I don’t want to get on his bad side.”  
  
She sighs, “Fine....”  Then brightens, “Wait, what if I got a whole case of ice-cream?”  
  
“You’re going to bribe the All-Father with ice-cream?”  
  
“Never fails.”  
  
Jane thinks for a beat, “OK, but you have to invite Erik, too.”  
  
Darcy sticks out her hand, “Deal.”  
  
She shakes, but not without a caveat, “I’m going to talk to Thor first.  Tell him he’s got to say this was his idea.  If anybody’s going to get yelled at by the All-Father, it’s not going to be me.”


	7. Chapter 7

It is well after dark when Jane knocks on Thor's door and he answers in his bathrobe, his hair unkempt, "Jane! You have returned from Midgard before I expected!" He does not ask her to come in.

"Yeah. You're with Sif, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You've never not asked me to come in." Thor's face reddens, "Look, it's OK. I mean, you've got to make an heir somehow. But in exchange for me not ripping your balls off in a jealous rage, Darcy's coming to Asgard. And you're finding her a man so she can be like me."

"Now Jane..."

"Nope. No 'now Jane'- you're fucking another woman. I'm your girlfriend- or was, before you married me to your brother. The only reason I'm not raging right now is because Darcy's promised to smuggle an obscene amount of ice-cream to Asgard. And because I want something from you and you won't give it if I kill you. In the morning, talk to your dad."

"I don't like this. I have done nothing to deserve this."

"I think Sigyn would feel otherwise. How is she?"

"Considering my proposal. But she has not yet decided."

"Of course not. Give her time to think."

"The All-Father will not like this."

"Well you can tell the All-Father he kinda stuck me in a super lonely position. I can't exactly cry on your shoulder about how much of a shithead I think you were for not telling me. I need Darcy. You're going to get her for me."

"And what of your other friends?"

"Don't you get it? _Erik_ is my only other friend. We talked this morning. He's not interested in living a super long life. He wants to visit, to see this place with his own eyes, but that's it. And he says it'll be enough. I believe him. You owe me. Big time."

"Your work?"

"My work is studying the Rainbow Bridge and how it works. We're at the limits of our technology on Earth. This is where I can actually observe what I want to observe."

"Your mother?"

"Talked to her over lunch. She thinks this whole thing is just nuts and I should poison you in your sleep."

"That's rather terrifying."

"You screwed over her daughter. She's not going to be gracious."

"And Darcy?"

"Will keep life interesting."

Thor sighs, "Fine. I will talk to the All-Father in the morning. Do not count on him consenting to this plan."

"Then I guess you're going to commit some treason."

"Jane..."

"Nope. This is happening. You owe me." She turns to walk away, stops, and says over her shoulder, "Have fun. Say hi to Sif."

"Greetings, Jane Foster!" she hears from within the room.

Thor closes the door. Jane walks away, shaking her head. She doesn't feel like sleeping. Instead, she heads to the dungeon.

It is late, but Loki is awake when Jane knocks on the wall outside his cell, "Hey. Are you up?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Yes."

"So...can I anyway?"

He smiles to himself, "Yes."

The barrier drops and she steps into the cell; she is getting used to the sharp crack it makes when it snaps back up, "So. I'm back from Earth."

"It has been less than a week."

"Five days."

"Is less than a week. Why are you not asleep? Or spending time with your _beloved_ upon your return?" Loki does not budge, stretched out on his cot.

Jane sits on the floor beside the him, "Hmmmm, gee. I wonder. Thor's fucking Sif and, you know, just felt kinda awkward to stick around. Threesome's aren't really my thing. Tried it. Once. Too many limbs."

Loki turns on his side, propping up his head, "Oh? Is that the only reason to dislike them?"

"Nah. Don't like two guys pawing over me and women don't turn me on. And I don't like sharing. I'm pretty vanilla."

"Vanilla?"

"Oh. Um...I'm not that adventurous with sex."

"And what does this have to do with a flavouring?"

"Nothing, really. But it's like, vanilla ice-cream is considered plain, right? The standard? Normal and boring? Except that I totally love vanilla ice-cream..."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"That's right. You guys don't do ice-cream. When Darcy gets here, I'll bring you some."

His eyebrows arch, "Darcy?"

"My friend. I told Thor he's bringing her here."

"Oh?"

"Thor owes me. And I'm calling it in. He puts me through hell, he's bringing my best friend. And finding her a husband." She locks gaze with Loki, waiting for him to understand the implication.

It doesn't take long, and when he does, he grins, "Devious, my dear Miss Foster. Clever indeed. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Well it was either this or I take my mother's suggestion to poison Thor in his sleep."

He snorts, "Oh that's delightful."

"Mom's got a mean streak."

"Would I like her as well?" He pauses, then softens, "And do you think she would like me? As your friend, that is."

Jane inches closer to the cot so she can take Loki's free hand, "Look. You've been a gentleman. You got screwed over, too. And you've been honest with me about everything from day one. So yeah, I think she would. She'd take a little time to get used to this whole dungeon thing, but she's pretty forgiving. And she's very understanding. So I think you'd be cool. Maybe she can visit when Erik does."

"I doubt Dr Selvig will be amiable to my company."

"Then he and Darcy can hang out while I bring Mom down. You know she's going to want to meet my husband."

Loki closes his eyes, "To be blunt, Miss Foster, I am not entirely looking forward to that meeting. We all know I am not happy to have been given to you."

"I know. And she knows everything I know. We talked."

"Oh."

"She thinks it's terrible, what they did. She told me to find a way to make the best of it. Start a friendship. Look for ways to make things as right as they can ever be."

"And kill Thor."

"I'm not sure she was exaggerating on that, either. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her when she visits."

Loki shakes his head, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. In a way, I am glad Frigga is dead." Jane is startled; he continues, "The Protector of the Nine betraying the woman he loves, resorting to trickery and deception to keep her and pushing her farther away even still. The All-Father destroying a young woman because he does not want her married to his shadowed son, binding another in her place, one he cannot fathom allowing the golden prince to wed. And me. Here. So far from where I ought to be. She would be ashamed of her men."

"I'm not sure what to say."

"Then say nothing, Miss Foster."

"OK, enough with the Miss and the last name. I'm just Jane."

He raises an eyebrow, "You have no title?"

"Well I'm Dr Foster, actually. Or Jane Foster, PhD. I don't know what your educational equivalent of post-doctoral work is, but that's me. But don't call me that. Not when it's just us, at least. It's not like anybody here knows what it means. And people didn't really respect it back on Earth, either. Doesn't matter how big the work you do is, if you're a woman in science, be ready to get shit on by the boys. Figuratively, of course. Even the guys, though, don't always get the respect they deserve when they do something 'wrong'. Jesus, you should hear some of the stuff I've heard at conferences about Dr Banner. I adore Bruce. He's sweet, he's funny- bit of a recluse, but a good guy. And yet because he turns into the Hulk when he's mad, everybody talks behind his back. I was at this one conference in Phoenix he was speaking at and late one night, I was at the bar and this group of people from some university or whatever couldn't help but wonder if, gee, Bruce could keep his Hulk sized dick when he was a person. They went on about this for at least ten minutes. It was insane! He's one of the most brilliant minds in his field and all they could do was talk trashy about him. I called them all assholes and left."

"And how are you received?"

"I'm a woman in science. I'm often told to make somebody a sandwich."

Loki just stares in disbelief, "But you are a leader in your field, are you not?"

"I _am_ my field. Nobody else is studying what I'm working on outside of my SHIELD team. Maybe Hydra. But unless it's a secret government organization everybody knows about...no. I'm it."

"And yet so little respect?"

"There are large sections of Earth that still haven't figured out women are people."

He drops onto his back, "It is no wonder you were so willing to leave. And that your friend is as well."

"It's way worse for women in other countries. The shit we put up with is a zillion times easier than the places where women are executed for defying men, or get acid thrown on them, or are killed for having a baby girl, or get raped as part of perpetual war."

"It sounds as though they should have let me rule Midgard."

Jane laughs, "Nah, you don't want that mess."

"Not even to improve on it?"

"One guy could never handle all of it at once. Not without resorting to killing large numbers of people and I'm not really OK with that. Let's just say I don't want to think about being married to a mass murderer, so we're just going to go with 'Midgard would be shit to rule' line."

Loki pauses, "You do know that I _am_ a mass murderer, do you not?"

"Jotunheim? Or are there other things I don't know about?"

"Eighty people in two days. Midgard."

"Thor said something about that. I'm not too sure you were thinking clearly, though. He talked about that staff or yours 'sowing discord wherever it went, including amongst the Avengers' like it was sentient. How do you know it didn't do something to you, too?"

He is quiet, staring at the ceiling.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I accepted the staff, my actions are my own."

"Well, yeah. I know that. But still...what if it amplified everything negative in your head, like it did theirs?"

"Jane, I think you might want to leave now."

Frustrated, she crosses her arms and scowls, "Fine. But you owe me an explanation in the morning. Goodnight."

He does not reply and she leaves him for her own chambers. They are dark and cool. She does not bother to turn on a light, falling into bed fully clothed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Thor takes Jane's proposal to the All-Father. Sif retreats to her own rooms, conflicted about the night. Loki sleeps, something he did very little of the night before. And Jane paces, anxious and exasperated. When she finally does leave to find breakfast, she runs into Sif in the dining hall.

"Morning, Sif."

"Good morning, Jane Foster."

"Look, it's just Jane, OK? Foster's my surname. You can drop it. Nobody's going to mix me up with another Jane here."

"Ah. Yes. Jane."

"Better. Thanks."

"About last night-"

"I really don't want to hear about it. You and Thor is a thing. You're going to get married. Have babies. I get it. But I really would like to have my denial a little while longer."

Sif sighs, "I do not want this to place an immovable wedge between us. Do not think this is the fate I would have chosen for myself."

"And that's why I don't want to hear about it. I can handle it as long as you're not going on and on about how great it is to fuck Thor. I know it's great. I've done it, too. But I don't like sharing, so we're just going to pretend this isn't happening for a little while longer, OK?"

"You do not intend to return to his bed? He believes you eventually will."

Jane picks at her plate, "Probably not. He used me, Sif. I'm really not OK with that."

"And I am an impediment."

"Yeah. Kinda."

"I do not know what to say other than that I am sorry."

"Thanks. This sucks." She tosses down her fork, "Have you heard if Thor's talked to Odin yet?"

"About?"

"Darcy wants a man from Asgard so she and I can bitch about this for a couple thousand years together. And she's promised me ice-cream."

"Ice-cream?"

"I still can't believe you people don't do ice-cream. It's like heaven, but food."

"Ah. I do not know, but since I have not heard extensive shouting, I would think not."

As though on cue, the doors crash open and Thor walks backwards into the room, "But Father! I beg you reconsider!"

"No! This is an absolutely unreasonable request! Where is she? I will speak to her myself!"

Thor tries to position himself between Jane and Odin, but he storms past; Jane stands and holds his stare, "Right here. Move, Thor."

Thor steps aside, meek, "No offence meant, Jane, but-"

"What were you thinking when you asked this of my son? Do you understand that if we allow this for anyone else, there will be hundreds coming to Asgard to seek their fate? We cannot flood our shores with those of Midgard, no matter how long their life! How dare you ask this of your king?!"

"How dare? How dare?! You want to go there? I'll go there. How dare 'my king' abuse my trust and marry me off unwillingly? How dare 'my king' use me to displace a woman he didn't want marrying his fuckup of a son? How dare 'my king' use me to arrange a marriage between his other kid and the girl he prefers? How dare? You have the audacity to ask how I'd dare ask that one of two friends I know I have in this entire universe be allowed to live the same length of time as me? You've got to be kidding me. You're not fucking stupid."

Odin's rage is barely contained, "You would speak to your king in this way?"

"You used me and I interrupted your son banging his soon-to-be-wife last night. Your coffee sucks and I didn't sleep much. I'm grumpy. I'll speak to you however I damn well please."

Thor glances between Jane and Odin, wondering if they are both going to survive the conversation, "Please, let's not be unreasonable..."

"Thor, you don't get to tell me I'm being unreasonable when you were part of this stupid plan, too. I wanted to marry _you_ , to fall in love with you again every morning when we woke up together. But guess what? You killed that dream. You know how long I've waited for a man to come into my life who wasn't a shithead? Who was interested in my work? Who actually thought my curiosity about the stars was amazing, not just some cute trick? And then you just throw it away, like it's nothing to you and expect me to be just fine with it. You're an asshole. Both of you. Assholes."

Odin raises an eyebrow as angry tears sneak down her cheeks; she hastily wipes them away, "You do know your king can use the life of any of his subjects however he pleases? That is the right of kings?"

"Well it's a shit right and using it like this to ruin people is just wrong."

"You asked to join us. I merely did what was necessary."

"Well you could have told me what you were going to do so I could have made the choice differently!" She turns and leaves, angry.

Thor steps forward to follow her, but Sif places a hand across his chest and shakes her head, "No. She does not want your comfort for this. But she will need her friend. And the ice-cream her friend will bring. Make this right, Thor. At least a little. Do not leave her so lonely."

"Will you go to her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know where she is going. There is only one piece of news she will want brought to her while she is there, and you know what that is."

"Impossible," Odin scoffs, "We cannot find another willing male to wed a Midgardian this way. And even if what you say is true, I do not want them invading our shores."

"Diluting our blood, Father. Say what you mean, for I hear it plainly."

"A king says nothing plainly."

"Then a king cannot expect his subjects to understand his will or to comply with it."

Odin thuds Gungir on the floor, "This will not happen, Thor. The girl, Darcy, will stay of her own kind."

"But Father..."

"No."

"Not even for ice-cream?"

"I do not care for Midgardian food."

"You will wish you had discovered this one sooner, Father, for it is a delight fit for the gods."

"You said that about coffee and yet you have not been able to brew a cup that did not taste burnt."

"I lack the expertise."

Sif rolls her eyes, "My king, my prince. Forget the food. Do what is right by her. And forgive me for being so bold, but it would be but a small step in remedying the grave injustice you have brought up on the four of us."

"Four?" Thor asks.

"Loki as well," she reminds. She waits.

Odin sighs, "This will not be a matter either of you let to rest."

"No, Father. It will not ."

"Then so be it. Bring her friend here to visit. She will have a week to find a willing partner."

"That is hardly a fair timeline."

"It is the one I am willing to give. If it is important, her friends will help her." He looks pointedly to Sif.

She bows, "I will gather them at once." She leave the room.

Odin turns to Thor, "I would suggest you follow her. And send word to Jane that you have convinced me. And I expect in return she will teach you to brew coffee."


	9. Chapter 9

Jane sits on the floor in front of Loki. He brushes her hair as she tells of her confrontation with Odin.

"It was brave of you to stand before him with such conviction. Foolish, and possibly indicative of a death wish, but brave."

"I'm just done, Loki. Done. There's so much bullshit here that I've considered just leaving and never coming back."

"Hmmmm. And where would you go?"

"Anywhere I could get. Until I did something stupid and died."

"Given that your life is tied to mine, I'd rather you did _not_ do that."

"Gee, thanks. That's comforting."

"Would you rather I lied?"

"Well it would be nice to know I meant something other than being the bargaining chip that keeps you alive. I'd like _somebody_ in this godforsaken place to actually want me around for a reason that has to do with _me_ , not how useful I am."

She starts to move away, but he puts a firm hand on her shoulder, "No. Sit back. I am not done."

"It's _my_ fucking hair."

"And you are going to allow me to gift you this moment. It isn't as though I can do much else for you."

She huffs and sits back, "Fine."

"Now. If you must make me make things so plain, I do rather like you, at least as much as I am inclined to like anyone. You are not simply a tool to my survival. And as I have been wed to you, I am at least attempting to make an effort to be friendly. Or my version of friendly, which is not generally kind." He smooths her hair and begins to braid it around her head, "We have neither of us been considered well by those masters of our lives. I am not your adversary, Doctor Foster. Rather I hope to at the least be your ally."

She sighs, "Thanks. I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"Angry. Tired. Frustrated. And incredibly hurt."

"Yeah. That."

"And in that I understand you completely." He finishes her hair, pinning the strands in place, and turns her to face him, "There. A crown for a princess."

"I doubt anybody would consider me a princess."

"Perhaps. But you did marry a prince, however unwillingly."

There is a familiar crackle from behind and she turns to see the barrier drop; Thor steps in, "Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt your conversation. Father, Sif, and I have come to a decision about Darcy Lewis."

"It's a 'no'- kinda got that impression from what I already heard."

"After compelling arguments from Sif, the All-Father has granted her one week, during which she must find a willing Aesir man to marry her."

"One week's hardly fair."

"We argued the same. He said that her friends would help her. Sif has gone to assemble the Warriors Three. Father also requests that, in exchange, you teach me to brew a decent cup of coffee."

"There's no 'in exchange'- you guys played me. But yeah. Coffee. If it'll get you off my ass for a while."

"Good! I hope this makes you happy, dear Jane."

She throws up her hands, "For fuck's sake, Thor, just go." His face falls as he turns to leave, "Yeah. It does. A little. Oh, and next time you're fucking Sif, put a sock on the door handle or something. I don't want to interrupt."

"A sock?"

"It's just a signal."

"But what does a sock have to do with sex?"

"It means you don't need to jack off into it."

Thor is thoroughly confused, "Midgardian men masturbate into socks? What sort of odd tradition is this, and does it not make the sock unsuitable for wearing?"

She rolls her eyes, "God, I am so not explaining this. Just...think of something. And make it obvious so I don't knock, OK?"

"Indeed. But I still wonder about the sock."

"Ask Darcy when she gets here. She'll be embarrassingly clear."

Thor laughs, "I am sure she will."

Once again by themselves, Loki turns Jane back to face him, "You have had good news. Why do you still look distraught?"

"One week. And I've got to find her a husband."

"Marriage is a political tie. You know this. So few of us have the luxury of marrying for love. Those that do must also justify it with a benefit to the family."

"Is that why Odin didn't want you with Sigyn?"

"No. Her family is noble enough. Her dowry substantial, with some rare jewels. She is incredibly fragile and he did not want children in his lineage to be as frail as her. And that does not take into account that they would be part frost giant, something I am certain he would loathe."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"Oh?"

"You don't look like a frost giant. I mean, I have no idea what a frost giant looks like, but you're neither frosty nor giant. Tall, yes, but not giant. And I've never known you as anything but what you are right here in front of me. So it's kind of like if you told me that Thor bleaches his hair and he's really a redhead. It wouldn't make a damn difference."

"Here, I am the monster parents tell their children about to frighten them into compliance."

"That's an awful broad brush."

"The frost giants are fairly universally disliked."

"Why?"

"War, Jane. War over Midgard that brought years of ice and death. The forces of Asgard beat them back to their homeworld and destroyed their society there, stealing their most precious relic. And me."

Jane hugs her knees, "Have you ever wondered what your life would be like if he hadn't?"

"Hadn't what?"

"Stolen you."

"It would be harsh and cold, that I know for certain. I am quite small, for a frost giant."

She pokes his leg, "Well golly gee, if you were in frost giant land, you'd be cold. That's a ground-shattering revelation. Come on, you've got to have thought more about it than that."

"I would still be the son of a king, ready to inherit my father's throne."

"And?"

"What is your intent in this line of questioning? Did Thor put you up to it?"

She shakes her head, "Nope. Just trying to get to know you a bit better."

"Ah."

"So tell me more."

Loki sighs, "I would have never known this skin. I would not loathe myself for that, at least. I would resent and despise Asgard, though, possibly even more deeply than I do now. But I know little enough of their culture to know what daily life would be like."

"What were you like before you knew?"

His tone is almost wistful, "A fool, but one with some measure of happiness. I had the confidence of my brother, the doting attention of a devoted mother, and the occasional praise from the All-Father. Even often overshadowed, I was still reasonably content. There was time for trickery and play. And I was betrothed to a gentle, remarkable young woman whose very voice was love itself."

"That's really sappy, but incredibly sweet. Was her family OK with the frost giant thing?"

"They did not know."

"Did they know about all the stuff that put you here?"

"All? No. They know I aimed the Bifrost at Jotunheim. They know I fell into the Void. They were told it was a sacrifice Thor made to save an entire realm. They know of Midgard, and that I stole the throne. They do not know of Svartalfheim or my death there. They likely think it all started with momentary madness brought on by jealousy over my brother's impending coronation."

"So you found out everything was different and you didn't tell your betrothed? No wonder..."

"No wonder?"

"That you made some super shitty decisions. You couldn't handle it on your own but you didn't really have anybody to turn to, either."

"Go on."

"Well, Thor was in Midgard, right? And your parents were the source of your problem. And you didn't tell Sigyn. So where would you turn? To the friends who followed Thor for vengeance? Not likely. Your coping skills are crap and your support network is virtually nonexistent. But why didn't you tell her? Couldn't you trust her to keep the secret?"

"No, I could."

She studies his face, "You were afraid of what she'd say. Of the possibility she might reject you."

"No, Jane. That isn't it at all."

"Oh?"

"I _wasn't_ afraid."

"Give me the reason, then."

"I...didn't want to hurt her."

"Uh huh. OK. So. If there was such a big change between romantic Loki before the fall and overlord Loki on Earth...the staff?" He stops talking and turns away. She crosses her arms over his lap and tries to peer up at his downcast face, "You let it, didn't you? Because of everything. Because they promised you'd be the one in charge and you'd be equal to Thor with your very own world."

"Jane, as much as you want to see only the best of me and to find a way to reason this away, I chose it. My actions were my own."

"I never said you didn't choose it. I said you _let_ it bring out the worst in you- I'm not letting you off the hook- I'm just trying to understand you. It was still deliberate. That doesn't make you evil. That makes you exactly like the rest of us. Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde."

Frustrated, he shoves his hands through his hair, "Dear gods, Jane, why are you pursuing this?"

"Look, your dad's kind of a shithead and your brother has, to quote one of my favourite books, 'the emotional capacity of a teaspoon' sometimes. But I think you're smart enough to know a piss poor decision when you see one- and I think that includes falling. I remember you fighting on the way to Svartalfheim. 'Who put me here? Who put me here?' 'You know damn well...' You still don't want to admit it, though."

"Jane, stop. Just...no. Don't."

"Because I'm right?"

"Kindly fuck off."

"Um, no. That's not my thing. I'm here. All this comes down to you not loving yourself because of where you were born. And that's bullshit. It doesn't matter- you didn't change into someone different the minute after you knew. You won't admit it, but you need me and I'm staying."

He sighs, his shoulders slumping, "Yes. You are right. Mostly."

She touches his chest over his heart, "If I can figure you out a little bit, we can at least be friends. And I don't have to figure out much, just how to be here for you. We'll make the best of this mess somehow."

Loki looks down at her hand, then at her earnest face, "You honestly aren't afraid?"

"Should I be?"

"Likely."

"Come on, be serious. Do you intend to hurt me?"

"No."

She smiles, "Then I don't need to be afraid. Hang in there. You going to be OK if I go tell Darcy she's coming for a visit?"

He nods, "Yes. Irrationally angry, but fine."

"Well don't beat yourself up too bad. You're not a bad guy. You just have literally no idea how to deal with defeat. It's something you share with both Thor and Odin. None of you know how to lose." She stands and kisses his forehead, "Like I said, be careful. I'll be back. And thanks for doing my hair."

After she has gone, Loki goes back to bed, but she has made him think, so he doesn't sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane wanders the palace until she finds Sif. She sits with the Warriors Three in front of a fire, the table set with a light lunch and a few bottles of good wine. When she sees Jane, her face brightens and she beckons for her to join them.

"Come! Take lunch with us- we may have a solution to your problem." After Jane is seated, Sif gestures to the men, "Hogun has a woman in Vanaheim. Volstagg has a wife and children. But Fandral has volunteered to see if he and Darcy might be able to make an arrangement suitable to them both."

Jane's jaw drops, "I didn't expect that."

Fandral smiles, "We will do whatever we can to help make right the situation our prince and king have made so wrong. Is your friend seeking a man with which to start a family or...?"

"If you're really asking if you can still go wenching after you've married Darcy, she'd probably join you. She's pretty adventurous. And she's bi."

"She's what?"

"Bisexual."

"I'm sorry, we don't use that word here. Can you explain?"

She looks at the faces around her, all patiently waiting for an explanation, "You guys don't have words for sexual identities here? Heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, etcetera?" Heads shake. "So what do you call it when somebody's attracted to someone of the same sex?"

"We just call it an attraction. Or really good sex, if the term fits," Fandral winks.

"Oh. On Earth, or at least the part of it I'm from, opposite sex attraction is normal and everybody else was pretty much shunned up until recently, thanks to a few major religions. We had words for it. Homosexual for people who had sex with the same sex. Heterosexual for people who had sex with the opposite sex. Bisexual for those who had sex with both. And there were others, to be more accepting of transgender identities or to identify people who didn't really have a sexual attraction at all."

"What is transgender?"

"People who don't fit the gender they were assigned at birth. So men who identify as women. Women who identify as men. People who do both or who live between or without a gender at all. Let me guess- you don't have those words, either?"

Sif shakes her head, "It makes little sense to. There are those born boys who live as women. They are women. The opposite is also true. We do not make such big news out of little things like sex and gender. There are far more important things in our lives."

Fandral nods, "Why does it matter what word to use? Either someone returns your advances and affections or they do not. Why does it need a word?"

Jane can't think of a good reason, "I don't know."

"Then there likely isn't one."

"You're really willing to try this?"

He nods, "Of course. You are in need of your friend. Your friend is in need of a man to step up as her husband. Your friend also needs someone who can make sure the All-Father actually does the spell correctly and for that you will need someone who can read Thor's every facial tic as though it were an open book. That means one of us. And as Sif said, everyone else is already bound to someone. I volunteer."

"You do realise Darcy is sarcastic, bold, mischievous, raunchy and blunt, right?"

"So she is Midgard's version of Loki. I think I can handle this."

Jane blinks twice and smiles, "Never thought of it that way, before. But yeah. She's fun. And she's promised to bring us a case of ice-cream."

Volstagg laughs heartily, "Then go tell her soon so we can taste this delightful confection of which's praises you have often sang!"

"She's going to need time to get it. And to pack her stuff if she's going to be here for good."

Fandral drapes his arm over Jane's shoulders, "Good lady, begin with the news that she may come. When she is here, we will talk details. But we can always return to gather her possessions and her confections after she has been made one of us." Jane can barely stammer her thanks. Fandral hugs her, "It is good that you are here with us, Jane Foster. I had great hope that you would survive your trials with the Aether and still be willing to visit Asgard. Now go, tell your friend your news. It will do her good to hear it from her friend."

"Can I just go to the observatory and ask Heimdall to send me back? I've never done that. Thor's always been with me."

"My dear girl, you are married to the second prince. Of course you can ask the Watchman to send you to Midgard. But if you would like, we will gladly accompany you."

Jane happily agrees. They finish lunch and travel together to the observatory. She lands not far from the apartment. Darcy meets her at the door.

"Oh. My. God. Jane. You scared the shit out of me. How'd it go?"

"You get one week to find a husband. You're coming to Asgard."

"Yeah! So...how do I snag myself a hot space boyfriend?"

"If you don't mind an arranged marriage, I've got a- a friend who's willing."

"Wait, what?"

"A friend. Fandral. He's one of Thor's captains- you met him in New Mexico. Or was that because I said I had a friend in Asgard?"

"Both. This Fandral, what's he like? All I remember from New Mexico is a lot of running. And saving a dog." They sit at the kitchen table and Darcy pours coffee.

"He's nice. Cute. Pretty witty and very loyal. The only one of Thor's friends who didn't threaten to kill Loki on our escape from Asgard. Really likes girls. As in, _really_ likes girls. He's a bit of a player."

"I can deal with that. Does he share?"

"He seemed OK with it when I mentioned it."

"Sweet. Does he like ice-cream?"

"We don't have ice-cream in Asgard, Darce."

"God, for an advanced race, they're so behind! No coffee. No ice-cream. What do they do with their dairy?"

"Cheese. Really _really_ good cheese."

She tilts her head as though she's contemplating this, "I can get behind that. So. Anything I need to know about this ritual?"

Jane explains what she remembers in detail and then pauses for a moment while Darcy ponders what she will go through, "Also...I should probably tell you that marriage isn't considered sealed until you have sex."

Darcy's eyes grow wide, "You've fucked Loki?"

"No. But you didn't hear that from me."

"Phew! I thought you didn't tell me something last time. What with that Sigyn thing and all, that would be super uncomfortable."

"Yeah. Which is why if anyone asks, we did, and you don't know any different."

"Lie like a motherfucker. Got it."

"Don't blow my cover, woman. I'll hurt you."

"Eh, I can take you. I've got a taser."

"And I've got a magic wielding husband in a dungeon. Don't make me use him."

"I'll zap him, too. Took out his brother. Not afraid of him."

Jane laughs, "Well get to packing, lady. We've got to see if this will work."

"And I've got to bring you guys a fuckton of ice-cream. Here- go get some dry ice." Darcy hands Jane a wad of bills, "Do you think that'll be enough?"

"Yeah, sure. Just be ready soon. I don't want to hang around all day. And call Erik. He'll want to know where you are."

"Can we invite him for a visit if this works?"

"Sure. He and Mom."

Darcy's face spreads into a wide grin, "Ooooo, this'll be fun!"

 


	11. Chapter 11

When Darcy and Jane arrive in Asgard, there is a pallet of ice-cream balanced on a red wagon between them. Darcy, her head held high, tugs the wagon down the Rainbow Bridge to the observatory.

Heimdall meets them, "Greetings, Jane Foster. Darcy Lewis. Welcome to Asgard."

Darcy's jaw drops and the handle of the red wagon clanks to the floor, "Holy shit, you're tall."

"An astute observation."

She turns to Jane, "Is everybody in Asgard ridiculously tall and good looking? Because if so, I'm really looking forward to meeting my future husband."

"Not everybody. But they do seem to have a greater proportion of them here. And Fandral's a looker."

"We short girls have to stick together." She picks her wagon handle back up, "Well, we need to find a freezer for this stuff. Where do we go?"

Thor's voice booms from across the observatory, "Welcome, Darcy! How was your journey?"

"Good. And I brought ice-cream. Priority one is not letting it all melt. I hope you have a really big freezer, there's a lot of Ben&Jerry's here."

"Come, follow me."

"Great! Because it's not like I know where else to go."

They follow Thor and he makes small talk, pointing out different things along the path- statues, architecture, an entrance to the dungeon.

Jane wants to duck out to tell Loki that Darcy made it, but she catches her arm, "Ice-cream first. Then you're going to introduce me to my future husband so I can get to knowing him in whatever fun and adventurous way I do so choose."

Thor raises an eyebrow, "You have found someone already?"

"They didn't tell you?" Jane asks and he shakes his head, "Fandral volunteered."

Thor chokes back a laugh, "Fandral? Fandral? My dear Darcy, I hope you do not expect your husband to be faithful if you choose him. He is kind, yes, and a good friend, but I have never known him to keep a woman for very long."

Darcy shrugs, "Well I seem to have the same problem, so I guess we're even." She holds Thor's gaze and raises her brows in a challenge.

"I hope you are clear with one another about your expectations."

She pats his arm, "Dearest Thor, has there ever been a time when you've known me not to be explicitly clear about anything?"

"No, there has not."

"Good. I think I'll be fine. Question is, will he?"

Their conversation tapers off as they approach the palace. Darcy is in awe of the imposing gold edifice and Jane has to hold her elbow to keep her from gaping and forgetting to walk. Thor takes the wagon. They run into Odin and he greets them only briefly. Jane takes Darcy to a common room while Thor takes care of the ice-cream. Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif relax around the fire, telling stories and dreaming of adventure. Jane drops onto a sofa and waits for them to pause.

Sif acknowledges them first, "Jane! You have returned- this must be your friend, Darcy."

"Yeah. Hey, guys. This is Darcy Lewis. Darcy-" she pauses to make sure she is paying attention, "This is Sif and the Warriors Three. You probably remember them a little from New Mexico?"

"Sorta. I was a little busy not getting killed."

"Volstagg."

"Hail, Darcy Lewis! Would you care for something to eat? I can send for something."

"No thanks. I'm good."

"And this is Hogun."

"Hello."

"Hi. You don't say much?" He shakes his head.

"And this one's Fandral."

"Greetings, Darcy."

"Hi, possible future husband. How's it going?"

"Well, thank you. Would you care for a cup of tea? We were about to send for it."

"Wait, send for it?"

"We are close friends to the prince and high ranking officers- his chosen warriors. While we all know how to get things from the kitchens on our own, and while one of us, in his youth, often stole from them-"

Volstagg laughs, "Aye, and still sometimes does!"

"-we would rather ask and have it delivered."

"Um...sure. Tea sounds good." Jane picks a couch and Darcy perches on it beside her, feeling suddenly awkward, "So... First trip to Asgard. What should I know?"

Sif speaks, "Do not let our station intimidate you. You have fought beside us, therefore you are one of us."

"Um...fought? I remember a lot of running."

"You helped stop Malekith from ending the worlds during the Convergence, did you not?"

"Yeah. I guess. Yay, science!"

"That is proof enough of your bravery."

The tea arrives and Fandral raises his cup, "To saving the Nine!"

"Aye!" Volstagg cheers, "To saving the Nine!"

Darcy sips her tea, "So what did you do during the Convergence?"

"Tried not to get killed, mostly," Fandral answers, "Hogun was helping Vanaheim rebuild after rebellion. Sif, Volstagg, and I fought the invasion of the Dark Elves but were unable to stop the madness. And madness it truly was. We did not expect the invasion. Even Heimdall could not see them coming."

"And we helped Thor break Loki free from his cell so that they could take Jane to Svartalfheim."

"Oh. That's a lot more than what I did. I used science sticks to make anomalies. I still don't really know how. But we made a car float. That was pretty cool. My ex threw it at elves. I also broke Erik out of a mental hospital. That's how we got the science sticks. Because he sure wasn't going anywhere without us."

"Thor has told us of your bravery in the Battle of Greenwich. It was no small feat for the five of you to take down Malekith's people," Sif adds, "The might of Asgard was defeated by his forces. Yet you were able to use your wits to defeat him. We are indebted to you."

Thor enters the room, "And your teamwork allowed me to avenge my mother. There is great gratitude in this room for the four of Midgard who were our allies that day. Do not shrink from this, Darcy. You have been considered a sister warrior to us for quite some time."

She still feels a bit stunned, "But...I just have a taser. You have Mew-mew."

Thor laughs, "And a mighty little device it is!"

"What's Mew-mew?" asks Volstagg.

"A name Darcy has affectionately called Mjolnir ever since she misheard me name it."

Fandral rises and offers Darcy a hand, "Shall we go walking in the gardens a little while? Get to know one another a bit?"

She smiles and takes his hand, squeezing it gently before letting go, "I'm actually feeling just a little bit overwhelmed by all this. You guys. Here. A palace of gold. And, you know, just flying through space to get here- I mean, space! Dude! Kind of a bit much. Can we wait?"

"Of course, my lady. Whatever you wish." He sits beside her, "But I do hope we will have the opportunity sooner, rather than later."

"Awww, you called me a lady. That's super sweet."

"Is this unusual?"

"Back on Earth it is. Hey, Jane- anybody ever call you a lady back home?"

"Nope. Not unless it was meant to be demeaning- 'hey, little lady, nice ass, smile more' kind of shit."

"See? Not so much used to it."

"Ah." He answers, unsettled, "That is hardly the way to treat someone whose physique you admire."

Jane stands and walks over to Thor, creating more space for Darcy and Fandral to talk without her listening in, "So...ice-cream safely stowed in a freezer?"

"Yes. It was no trouble."

"Good. Thank you."

"Of course."

"And thank you for getting Darcy here. This might actually work."

"They seem to be getting along well."

"Yeah. He's really making an effort. And so is she. She wants this really bad. If he agrees, you'd better hold Odin to his word."

Thor nods, "I swear to you, I will. And if he will not perform this rite, we will scour the Nine for one who will."

"If he doesn't, I'm letting Mom in while he Odinsleeps."

"I will hold him to his word."

"Have you heard from Sigyn?"

"No. She is still thinking."

"Are you going to marry Sif?"

"You know I have to, Jane."

"When? I'm not sure I want to be here when you do."

"I understand. We will announce our intent at the end of this week- on the Queen's birthday." He stops, choosing his words carefully, "I do not think you should disappear, though."

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to watch you marry someone else."

Thor sighs, "I know. But I fear that Loki will be less than pleased and I would like you to make sure he does nothing to harm himself."

"Oh."

"Will you stay for him?"

Jane nods, "Yes. But we're probably going to both be _really_ grumpy."

"So long as you both survive it, I see no problem with that."

"Good."

Thor turns to her and places a hand on her shoulder, "Jane, you have been much more generous through this than I deserve. You still speak to me, for one. I am doing what I can to fix this."

"See, there's the problem. You think you can fix it." She ducks out from under his hand and leaves the room, leaning against the wall in the hallway breathing deep, trying to get her emotions under control. Nothing is right. Nothing can be right. And poor Sigyn has been asked to come serve the family that stole her love from her or to choose a life in the temple she will never leave. Loki sits in the dungeon and aches for a woman he will never again see. Angry, she returns to her rooms, leaving Darcy in the care of her new friends.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Fandral escorts Darcy to Jane's chambers late in the afternoon. Darcy throws her backpack on the floor by the couch and flops down on it.

"OK, so why did you ditch me? I mean, I had a great time talking to my gorgeous and funny future husband, but dude! You left!"

"I'm sorry, Darce. I had to. Thor's just... I can hardly talk to him without wanting to strangle him."

"Yeah. Because you still love him, but he totally betrayed the shit out of you. Gee, I wonder why that makes talking to him hard."

"Shut up."

"So when do I get to meet your husband?"

"Not today. It's not like we have a party when I go down there. We sit and talk. That's it."

"Awww, no snuggling?"

"He's in love with someone else, remember?"

"Yeah, would be hard not to- you've only said it, like, twenty times. So is there anybody in this realm Odin's not willing to fuck up?"

"Thor, I guess."

"Except that he totally did, raising him to think he's hot shit and then having to bust his ego by sending him to us. I like to think I had a part in that."

"You did. You tased him."

"Yep. I did. And put him on Facebook."

Jane laughs, "I forgot about that. He got a lot of likes and shares."

"Well, duh. He's hot."

"And he's a superhero, so there's that."

"Yeah. But everybody here's superheroes. Except Loki. He's a supervillain."

"Don't say that around him. He's not that bad."

Darcy rolls her eyes, "Oh, I'm sure the guy who sent a firey death machine to kill his brother is just all sweetness and puppies in person."

Jane points to her hair, "Come on, Darce. There's more to him than just the past few years. And he did this. I've slept on it and it still looks good."

"The ability of a man to plait hair does not make him less evil."

"Can you at least try to think of things from his point of view?"

"And what would that be, exactly? Brother killing isn't a point of view I'm good at imagining."

Jane pinches the bridge of her nose in exasperation, "I know Thor's told you this before, but Loki found out he was adopted and flipped his lid. I didn't really understand why until Loki told me that he was adopted from the realm that Asgard treats like storybook monsters. Like, imagine all the bad guys in Grimm were one kind of creature- you know, like witches. That's how Asgard thinks of the frost giants. And that's what Loki is. So it makes sense that he'd be a bit bowled over by it. He made some shitty choices. He knows that. He ended up with a staff that controlled minds. We talked about it a little. Thor said it made everybody jump at each other in the helicarrier. Argue a lot. Things got out of hand. I asked Loki if it might have amplified the worst of him, too. Maybe it did. But whatever anger he had, he turned it on New York. Odin threw him in prison. Thor broke him out to avenge their mom's death and stop Malekith from killing everybody. That's when we did our thing.

"Loki tricked Odin and took the throne for a few years. It wasn't pretty, but he also wasn't a horrible king. Thor actually speaks pretty well of those years. A little weird, but not bad. But Loki slipped up. I don't know how it all happened, but Thor was suspicious and asked Heimdall to keep an extra eye on him. Heimdall figured out he wasn't really Odin and found out where Odin really was. Things got ugly. Odin nearly killed Loki. Thor says Heimdall called him and he got there just in time to stop him from beating him to death. I haven't asked for more details than that. But it was bad. A few years later, here we are. I'm here. You're here. And Loki's been married off and had to tell his fiance what happened after the fact. She didn't get any warning. It was pretty awful to watch."

"So...you telling me he's not crazy, just has shitty coping skills and was betrayed by pretty much everybody."

"Yeah. Or he felt that way, whether he was or not. I'm still trying to wrap my head around what it would have been like to find out you're not even the same species you thought you were. That you were something everybody you knew was raised to hate. That's got to be a mindfuck."

"And you're married to him."

"Yeah. I'm trying to at least be friends with the guy. If we're stuck together, we might as well at least like each other."

"I take it Asgard isn't big on divorce."

"It's not a thing here. Not unless there's something horrible going on and then the All-Father himself would have to do it. And it might kill me."

"Well that sucks."

"Make sure you know what you're getting into before you go through with this, Darcy."

"I will."

Jane smiles, "Good. Talk to Thor. He can explain it all."

"Fandral was telling me a bit about it. Lives tied together. Death to one is death to the other. All that. It's pretty Disney romantic."

"It's also pretty terrifying."

"Kinda. But I'm going to die someday anyway. Might as well have fun before then. And a hot husband. How's Fandral in bed?"

Jane's eyes widen, "How on earth do you think I'd know that?"

"Dunno. Maybe you're more adventurous than your vanilla exterior belies. Maybe you've got some cookie dough in there. Cookie dough spiked with bourbon."

Jane can't help but laugh, "God, Darcy...you know me better than that."

"I know Earth you. Not space you."

"I'm the same Jane."

Darcy grins, "Great! Let's go find supper. I'm starving."

Jane hasn't thought about food in hours and realises her stomach is growling, "Yeah. Food. And then we're hitting the hay early. Tomorrow, you're going to take a tour of this place and then go play with Fandral. You'll need your rest."

Darcy winks at her, "Oh, I'm looking forward to it!"

Jane punches her arm and dissolves into giggles.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Near the end of the week, Darcy and Fandral declare their intent to marry and Odin begrudgingly accepts. Fandral takes her to the dressmaker's and they peruse fine fabrics and she sketches out her perfect lavender and midnight gown, to be made and fitted in all of a day. She is giddy as she skips through the halls, chattering to Jane about all the things she is going to explore and how little she has to move to Asgard. She will live with Jane most of the time, but Fandral has already expressed his desire to live with her if they fall in love with one another. Darcy is happily infatuated.

Thor and Sif announce their intent to marry and the palace erupts in activity, servants celebrating in the halls. She tries to shut it out so she can help Darcy prepare for her own wedding, but it is nearly an impossible task.

Jane is busy enough with Darcy that she does not visit Loki, instead falling into bed exhausted at the end of each day, telling herself she can always visit later.

During their wedding, Darcy and Fandral stand together happily, a sharp contrast to how Jane and Loki stood. Thor is nearby to translate and, for the first time, Jane knows exactly what was said to her. Every word is a little betrayal and while she maintains her smile for Darcy's sake, her heart sinks. She wants to be happy for her friend, but the revelation of the words hurts more than she expected. After, they feast, Darcy sitting on Fandral's lap. They depart early, to, in Darcy's words, "make it official."

Once they are gone, the others enjoy good food and jovial company, the celebration shifting to one of Sif and Thor. Jane slips out and makes her way to the dungeon. She creeps through the rows of cells, quiet, until she comes to the far corner where Loki is kept. She knocks lightly on the stone, hoping he is still awake.

"Um...Loki? Are you up?"

"Yes."

"May I come in?"

She sounds weary in more ways than one and it worries him, "Of course."

She makes her way to the cot as he sits up, "Sorry. This is a terrible time to come visiting."

He pushes back his dishevelled mop of dark hair, "No, it's fine. What do you need?"

"Were you asleep?"

"Perhaps. But very restlessly. Believe me when I tell you that you are not an unwelcome interruption."

She starts to sit on the floor but he stops her, catching her elbow ,tugging her beside him, "Sit here instead."

"On your bed?"

"Please?"

She sits, "Sure. It's just...this is your space. Probably the only place that's just yours. I don't want you to feel like you have to share it."

He smiles, "You are far too kind, Jane. I invite you. But thank you for considering this." A slightly awkward pause, "So...why have you come so late?"

"Did they tell you that Sif and Thor announced they're getting married?"

"No, but it was hard to miss."

"Darcy's one of us as of today. She and Fandral are probably screwing each others' brains out right now."

He raises an eyebrow, "Quite a colourful description..."

"Yeah, well...they just got married and if you knew Darcy like I know Darcy, it wouldn't seem far fetched."

"I know Fandral. It is a miracle he's waited this long."

"Who says they've waited?"

He reddens, "Oh my... Did you interrupt?"

"Nah, but Darcy's not exactly subtle."

"And this has brought you here why?"

"Because my best friend is glowing with happiness and everybody's celebrating my...Thor's upcoming wedding. It's not exactly something I'm excited about."

"Yes, but why here? Why not to your mother's house, or to your rooms to drink until you lose conciousness?"

She takes his hand, "You're really asking 'why me?' aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And not in the disgusted kind of way."

"Correct."

"Because I think you get it. You understand this sucks. Losing somebody you love. And I don't think you'd judge me if I fell apart." She wipes her eyes on her sleeve, taking a deep breath, and tries to keep her emotions less obvious.

Loki wants to put up his usual barriers, but anger feels wrong, watching her struggle, "I do. When you knocked, I was dreaming. A nightmare of sorts. Sigyn was...I don't know where. The temple, perhaps. And I could see her, but she could not hear me, or see me, or know in any way that I was there. She...she...she sacrificed herself slowly and painfully on the alter. I could do nothing. She cried out for me as she died."

Jane slips her arm around his waist, "I'm so fucking sorry, Loki."

"I know."

She lets herself cry. He wipes her tears, holds her, and tries not to think about his own heartbreak. But the dream keeps coming back and he finds himself clinging to her a little more desperately than he would like. It is not long before he sobs with her.

When her heart quiets a little, she wipes her soggy cheeks on her sleeve. His eyes are squeezed closed, his hair damp against his skin. She peels it away so she can see him and dries his cheeks. Fresh tears replace the ones she wipes away. She takes her turn comforting. When he stops crying, she keeps him close. He sits up and dries his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I...you don't need to speak of this. Ever."

"I won't. Your grief is safe with me."

Loki nods, not meeting her eyes, "Thank you."

"I know you don't want me to be your wife. I understand- I don't want to be yours, either...I'd rather we were with the people we love. But I can at least be your friend."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I do not need friends."

"Awww, that's bullshit and both you and I know it." She smiles and rests her hand against his cheek, "Come on. We're stuck in this together. You know you like me. Don't pretend you don't. We're friends and you have a heart, even if you're trying to ignore that fact."

Loki huffs and leans into her touch, "Damn it, Jane."

"I'm right. You know it."

"I do."

"I should probably get some sleep. Go back above ground. Will you be OK?"

"Can you stay here instead?" She raises an eyebrow, "I will sleep on the floor. You can keep the bed. Please. I don't want the nightmares to come back."

"And what if they do anyway?"

"At least I will not be alone."

"That floor's stone. I can't let you sleep there. You'll hurt so bad in the morning."

"I have slept there before. Please. I have no dignified end to this night- they have already heard me screaming her name until I woke. At least let me have the comfort of knowing someone is here if I see it again." She nods and he takes the quilt from the bed and puts it on the floor, making a bed roll for himself. Jane tosses him the pillow and tucks under his other blankets. The bed is warm from where they have been sitting. She turns on her stomach and dangles her arm over the side. Loki takes her hand, "Thank you."

She smiles, "Get some rest."

It only takes a few moments and soon they are both asleep.

 


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning, Loki wakes and wonders if he has once again fallen out of bed. It takes a moment for his brain to recall the previous night. He looks up. Jane's arm still hangs down over the side of the bed. He pries himself off the floor, stiff and chilled from the stone, and leans against the bed, wriggling his shoulder under her arm, holding her hand against his chest. He smiles to himself. It isn't exactly the life he wants, and he certainly can't fathom living without Sigyn, but he has a friend who doesn't seem to mind his unpredictable moods. It is something new and kind. He wonders when it will end. A habit, he admits, that he made from his own actions.

Jane stirs in her sleep, tugging her arm back, hugging around his neck, "My dear girl, don't strangle me."

"Mpf...strangling snuggles." She nuzzles his hair and he laughs, "Nice to hear that."

He twists to face her, "Oh?"

"You're the most relaxed I've ever seen you. And you have a pretty smile."

"Rub the sleep from your eyes, my lady. You are imagining things."

"No, not imagining. You're a good looking young man. Cute. And my friend. Darcy'd be proud I'm being so blunt."

"I think you will find I am a poor example of friendship."

"Nah. You're alright. And I always know right where to find you."

"Oh, you cut, dear. You cut." She shoves his shoulder and he catches her hand, lightly kissing her fingers, "But I will be a benevolent prince and forgive your slight."

"Is that a joke? Is the trickster going to live up to his name?"

"I have hardly yet to begin."

"Get too adventurous and Darcy'll barge in with a taser."

"Ah. The lightning device that threw Thor to the ground, correct?"

"Yep. Bzzzt. Boom."

He drops the back of his hand across his forehead, "Alas, Jane, you would not save me from such a fate?"

She giggles, "If she comes down here to zap you, you'd likely deserve it. Turned my breakfast to snakes or something."

"Oh, how mundane! I am far more fond of turning _dishes_ into snakes. Food is far too easy."

"If my coffee mug escapes, then you _would_ deserve a tasing."

"I have yet to be introduced to this luxury of coffee. Thor has spoken of it as though it is the nectar of gods."

"Pretty much."

"What is it like?"

Jane has to think a moment to try to describe coffee, "It's dark brown and tastes...brown. Earthy. A little smoky. And good brews are smooth and a creamy without the bitters of something burnt. I like heavy cream in mine. And just a little chocolate, if I can get it."

Loki's eyes are closed as she describes it and he hums in contentment, "That sounds utterly delightful. When does one traditionally drink it?"

"A lot of people start the day with it and don't drink it other than in the morning where I'm from. In other countries, it's an all day thing. So any time you damn well please."

He turns entirely around so he can lean on the edge of the bed, "Do you think you could procure me some?"

She laughs, "Sure, I can. When I go back to help Darcy get the rest of her stuff, I'll bring a few more pounds of coffee. I 'owe' Thor a lesson on how to make a good cup of coffee...supposedly some payment for him talking to Odin about Darcy."

"You owe him nothing. He owes you the world."

"Well then it's a good thing I don't want the world. And don't get any ideas in that fluffy head of yours. After he's married, Sif's next"

"Ah, yes. Bumped out of line by the queen."

"Don't look so glum."

"It's just another perk of being second born. Though given that I'm not an Odinson at all, I likely have no place there, either."

"You're still a prince, Loki."

He nods, "Thank you for the reassurances, dear girl."

There is a noise outside the cell and he turns to see Thor escorting someone to visit, "Here they are. Just as I suspected."

"Oh thank god, she wasn't kidnapped by space pirates."

Jane sits up slowly, "Good morning, Darcy."

"Hey." The barrier drops and Darcy bounds over to the bed, dropping onto the foot, "So. You didn't come back last night."

"I didn't think you were going to, either."

"Yeah, well, I didn't. Came back this morning. Couldn't find you. Asked Thor if space pirates were a thing."

Jane rolls her eyes, "Oh my god, Darcy."

"What? I've seen Treasure Planet."

"Disney. Fiction."

"And? If you haven't noticed, we're in a Norse fairy tale."

"True."

Darcy turns to Loki, "So. You're the crazy brother of Thor. Hi. I'm the crazy friend of Jane."

Loki bows his head in acknowledgement, "Good morning, Lady Darcy. I hear congratulations are in order- you have become one of us and wed Fandral."

"Yeah. And spent one hell of a night celebrating. Whoooeee!."

"Darce..."

"What? Fandral's got some moves. There's still stuff I need to teach him, but he's not bad by a long shot."

Loki nods, "Oh, I agree. He does still have some areas in which he is lacking. But he is an eager student. I assure you, he will learn quickly and well."

Darcy's eyes widen, "Wait, what?"

Jane raises an eyebrow, "OK, so you can't just tease like that."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find I can."

Thor, still waiting by the door, interjects, "Loki, do not be cruel to the ladies- tell them of your misadventures with Fandral."

"I hardly consider them misadventures. We were both quite happy with the outcome, even if we did not choose to continue it for very long. And why are you still here, Thor?"

"Whoa, wait. You and Fandral...got frisky?" Darcy asks before Thor can answer.

"Oh, more than frisky." The glint in his eyes has Jane wondering just what is truth and what is a story told for the best shock, "Let us just say that I taught him a few tricks of my own."

Darcy grins, "You're not going to tell me anything else, are you?"

"Mmmm, no, I will leave that to your imagination."

"I've got a pretty dirty one. Are you sure you want to do that?"

Loki bites his finger, mocking, "Oh, however will I endure the possibility that you will make our exploits under the sheets more explicit than they were...oh, wait, no, I don't think that's possible."

Jane can't stop giggling; Darcy turns to her, "Girl, what were you up to last night?"

"Loki's been the perfect gentleman. We just talked."

"Unlike with Fandral, apparently."

Loki, still smirking, adds, "Oh, no. I let _him_ be the gentleman."

"Oh god, I don't want to picture this," Darcy says as Jane giggles.

"I am certain you do, actually."

Darcy shoves Jane, "Goddamnit, what have you been telling him."

"Only the truth."

"So...truth about last night?"

" _Talking_."

She turns to Loki, "Sister telling the truth?"

"Of course. Her honour is unquestionable."

"And yours?" Darcy asks.

He shakes his head, "Oh, far from it, but I have not lied to her. I do not intend to." He glances towards Thor, "Unlike him." He rises, straightens his shirt, and sits at his desk, distancing himself from the conversation.

Thor nods to Darcy, "I will be outside when you are ready to return."

Jane shakes her head, "It's OK, Thor. I'll take her back up. You go ahead and get back to your day."

Thor takes the strong hint, "Thank you, Jane. I appreciate it." He is gone quickly.

Darcy looks between Jane and Loki, "O...K... So I take it things are still pretty frosty between the boys."

"An understatement...," Loki quips.

Jane kicks off the blanket and walks over to the desk to hug Loki from behind, her lips resting beside his ear, her voice a whisper, "You OK?"

"Yes. Thank you."

She raises her voice so Darcy can also hear, "We'll talk later, Darce. After breakfast." She kisses Loki's cheek, "They're going to expect us for food. But thanks for being my host. I'm happy."

She steps back and he catches her hand, "And thank you, my friend, for the company. If I do not see you later today, I may not for a few days- I...there are things that happen around the anniversary of my fall from grace that are less than pleasant. I do not want you here for them." She looks puzzled, "Not now. If you return, I will tell, but if you do not have the opportunity, ask Thor." When she raises an eyebrow, he whispers, "Please," and she takes a deep breath, nodding. "Thank you."

She squeezes his hand and returns to Darcy, "Come on. Food's waiting. And I'd bet your sexy fun husband is up there as well."

"We almost had breakfast in bed but we realised we'd probably just forget about the breakfast part."

"Did not need to know that, Darce..."

Darcy grins, "Bye Loki! See you later!" She waves. He nods his acknowledgement and picks up a book.

After breakfast, Jane reminds Darcy of Thor's role in the situation in which she and Loki have found themselves. Darcy takes a minute to think over everything.

"They're never going to trust each other, are they?"

"No, they never will."

"And you're stuck in the middle."

"For now."

"For now?"

"Yeah. For now. Until I fall out of love with Thor."

"How likely is _that_ to happen?"

Jane stares at her tea, "Well...given everything...who knows? Nothing's really certain anymore, is it?"

Darcy puts her arm around her friend's shoulders, "Nope, it isn't. But you're going to be OK. I know it."

 


	15. Chapter 15

Thor and Sif get married a few months after their announcement. While Darcy attends, glowing, on Fandral's arm, Jane declines the invitation. She hides in her rooms while the palace buzzes with activity. When Darcy bounds into their shared rooms for a change of clothes for the feast dragging Fandral behind her, Jane sits in the window watching the sunset. Darcy disappears into her bedroom. Fandral approaches the window.

"Good evening, Jane."

"Hey."

"This has not been an easy day for you."

"Nope."

He leans against the wall and extends a hand; she takes it and he nods, "Take care of yourself, my Sister. I cannot fathom what you are feeling."

She smiles at him- the first time she has smiled all day, "Thank you. Really."

He offers a hug and she accepts, "I have been thinking about you today. You are one of the strongest women in Asgard. Perhaps second only to our late queen."

Darcy skips out of her bedroom in Midgardian clothes, "Alright! Ready for a night of partying. You OK, Jane?"

"As much as I can be."

"Good." She grabs Fandral's arm, "Come on- we don't want to be late!"

"I'm not sure you can be late for something that lasts all night."

The door slams behind her as he stumbles after, laughing. Jane goes back to her thoughts. She's grown to like Fandral a lot more over the past few months. He has been careful to temper Darcy's enthusiasm when it has been clear it was too much for Jane and he has offered his home multiple times as an escape from the palace. She took him up on the offer once and spent a quiet evening by his fireside, reading, while he brought her tea and food whenever she asked and prepared for her a guest bed as soft as a cloud that ushered her quickly into deep sleep. It had helped her to hit a reset button in her brain so she was better able to handle the palace's weeks of intense preparation.

She knows she should visit Loki. She still hasn't asked what he was talking about the days she wasn't allowed to visit. He has been distracted and distant, likely thanks to the wedding. Not feeling much like talking, Jane never complains about the lack of conversation. But she wonders if things will be different this evening. She wants to go, but at the same time, she wants to hermit in her rooms with a good book.

She finds the book and heads for the dungeon instead. The least she can do is sit with him. She knocks on the wall by the barrier and waits to see if he will let her visit.

"Enter."

She approaches the bed and waits to see if he will invite her to sit beside him. He is laying down, his eyes covered by his arm. He does not speak. She sits on the floor next to the bed instead.

"So...day as bad for you as it has been for me?"

He shifts his head, one eye peering out from under his sleeve, "Is that a joke?"

"Had to get your attention somehow."

"Somehow I think your day has been infinitely worse than mine."

She taps her book on her knee, "Yeah...it sucked. Why didn't I go back to Earth for a few weeks? I could have bummed around my mom's place, eaten chocolate like there was no tomorrow. Binged on bad romance novels and Jane Austin movies. Pretended none of this was happening."

"And those were not bad romance novels you were bringing with you on your visits?"

"Oh, those were bad- pretty trashy- but there are a few still at Mom's that are even worse. Pretty much just porn with an attempt at a plot. And sometimes it's not even a very convincing attempt, either."

"Do these amuse you? Tempt you? Why do you read them?"

"Because comedy is a writer who has no idea how sex and romance work trying to write a novel."

"You are amused by their failings."

"Yep. It convinces me that my love life is not the most horrible love life in the universe by a long shot."

Loki turns over to face her, "Oh, I'm sure it's still better than mine."

She sighs, "God, yours is tragic."

"Oh, thank you."

She touches his cheek, "You know what I mean."

He takes her hand and weaves his fingers with hers, "Yes, I do. I'm a bit testy today."

She rolls her eyes, "Gee, I wonder why."

He cracks a smile, "Well perhaps we can make things a little better."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Just better company than upstairs." He sits up and gestures for her to sit beside him. She drops next to him and they both giggle as she tips over backwards, grabbing his arm and taking him with her. He catches himself before they go over the side.

She wraps her arms around his waist and he folds his around her shoulders, "Fuck Thor. Fuck Odin. Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck."

"I heartily concur. What is it you have taught me? 'Fuck that shit straight to hell.'"

"You make swearing sound elegant."

"Elegance is only a presentation, my dear."

She leans her head on his shoulder, "Can I stay here tonight? I just...I can't do upstairs. Everybody's so damned happy. I want to stab that smile right off Thor's face."

Loki exaggerates a wince, "Oh my, that would be painful...for him, mind you."

"Yeah, well, some days I wish he was really immortal so I could just rage on him with all kinds of vicious things for a little while. I think I'd feel better for a few minutes."

"Only a few?"

"I'd move on to feeling guilty pretty quick." She pauses, "So...can I stay here?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Like, I really mean it. You don't have to be all nice and everything. I'm not the wife you need."

"No, that is true. But you are the wife I have, and I intend to honour that, even if you are only ever my friend."

"Marriage in Asgard is weird."

He laughs, "Perhaps compared to what you know, yes. But it is how things are often done here."

She pauses for a moment, knowing she might upset him, "So...do you want to know how she is? What she's doing?"

"So long as it comes from you."

"Why me?"

"Because you will be honest and you understand how deeply it hurts her. Us. Me."

Jane nods, "OK. But I want you to tell me if it's too much. She's accepted a position as Sif's handmaiden. She's been helping prepare for the wedding. It's been weird. Sif plays at being excited when she's with everybody else, but when she's just with the inner circle, it's all business. I think that's helped make it easier on Sigyn. And Sif's been incredibly clear with her that there is nothing she has to do that makes her heart ache. She's trying to be sisterly, even if it's a bit awkward."

"And you?"

"I've stayed at a distance. I mean, if she wants to come to me, great! But I'm not going to stick myself in her face. I'm the 'other woman' and it's got to suck for her to see me around. Just another reminder that what you two built isn't worth shit to the people calling the shots. Thor didn't take it seriously, even if he does now. I don't know if that makes things better or worse."

Loki sighs, "Thank you. It is getting late. Shall we rest?"

She nods and he prepares the bed, taking the quilt for himself on the floor. She wants to offer to share the small mattress, but it feels wrong to do it after talking about Sigyn. She is obviously on his mind. He curls up on his side, facing the bed, and she drops her hand down for his. He takes it and she leans over the edge.

"Good night, Loki. Try to get some sleep."

"You too, Jane."

"Loki?"

"Hmmmm?"

"It'll be OK. I don't know how, but it will."

He kisses the back of her hand, "Thank you."

It doesn't take Jane long to fall asleep, and despite his flurrying thoughts, Loki joins her soon after.

When she wakes in the morning, he is already sitting at his desk, writing something. She stretches and yawns. He finishes, folds his page, and sets it by the barrier.

"Morning, Loki."

"Good morning, Jane."

"So...do you think they'd let me bring down coffee?"

"You are the fourth in line for the throne. I am certain coffee would be granted."

She gives him a thumbs up, "Great! Because I feel like a sloth took over my body in my sleep." She falls out of bed and staggers to her feet, "Fucker. Work, legs."

Loki can't help but laugh, "Oh, Jane...you are such a colourful woman."

She sniffs under her arms, "And an aromatic one. I'm taking a shower while it brews. Hang in there, I'll be back soon." She hops from the cell and makes her way, bleary-eyed, up to the palace. Loki makes the bed and picks up her book.

When she returns, he is engrossed and does not notice until she makes one of the guards lift a serving cart into the cell, "That is more than coffee."

"Yeah, well, it'll make up for the quality literature you're reading."

He sets the book aside, "You were right. It is bad. And yet I cannot stop reading. It is like watching Thor in training as a hot-headed child, running again and again into the All-Father's attack and landing on his ass every time."

She snorts, "I like to call it a trainwreck, but yeah, sounds about the same."

"And what have you brought, other than coffee?"

"Crepes. Or whatever word you use for them. Eggs. And fruit. And some kind of blue milk. And this nut paste thing. I don't know what it is, but it's great with this," she holds up a jar of dark brown paste, "Nutella. The good stuff, from Europe." She wheels the cart to beside the bed and hands him a plate, "So how long has it been since you've had a real breakfast?"

She expects a quip, a witty line about forever, or that she should expect no less of his jailers than cold porridge every morning, but none comes. He stares at the fine china plate and then at the cart and back to the plate. She sits beside him and puts a crepe on the plate and hands him a fork. He takes it almost reverently.

"You OK?"

He nods, "You did not have to do this."

"I wanted to. Maybe we can make this a weekly thing where Jane sneaks into the kitchen and bribes a cook. I don't think it'd be very hard. It was a lot easier than sneaking food from my mom when I was a kid."

"I have not had food like this since before my fall."

"Then eat. Before it gets cold." She pours from the carafe into two heavy mugs, "And try this. Coffee. With just a little bit of heavy cream and cinnamon."

He takes a sip and closes his eyes, "Oh, this is good..."

"Told you it was fit for gods."

He sets the mug down, "That you did."

Jane plucks a grape from the fruit bowl and pops it into her mouth, "Eat, Loki. Food's not going to disappear unless you make it." With that coaxing, he savors the first bite of crepe in many years. He is quite certain he has never enjoyed breakfast as much as he enjoys this one, and it is possibly the best meal he has ever eaten.

 


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as the wedding feasting fades, they begin planning Thor's coronation, setting the date for his first anniversary. Jane stays away from the planning, spending time with Darcy, bringing ice-cream to Asgard when their stash runs low, and visiting Loki at least once a week with breakfast. She tries to appear more often, but with as busy as the entire palace is, there are days she flees for more peaceful spaces, the halls themselves even too intimidating.

Sigyn works quietly beside Sif, her presence ghostlike. She does her work without complaint, but she speaks so little to Jane that she has no idea if she is happy. Jane asks Sif, and even she cannot tease from her handmaiden if she is content.

The anniversary of Jane's first year is something she chooses not to celebrate above ground. She slips down to the dungeons early in the morning. She and Loki quietly mourn what they have lost. At the end of the day, she hugs him, thanks him, and can't bring herself to leave. She asks if she can stay the night and, once again, he makes a bed on the floor.

A few weeks later, they celebrate Darcy's first year in Asgard with cake and ice-cream. Darcy disappears with Fandral and Jane visits Loki. It is a short visit. He wants to retire early, to get a full night's sleep. Once again, he asks that she not visit for a few days and she realises that she still does not know why. She tries to ask, but Thor arrives to talk privately with Loki about what will happen once he is king. Loki tries to convince him to allow Jane to stay, but Thor refuses to talk in her presence and she leaves, worried.

That night, she knocks on Thor's door and he answers in his robe, "Jane. Your visit is unexpected."

"Yeah, well I want to know why Loki doesn't want me visiting for a few days."

Thor pauses, then invites her in, "This will take a little time to explain."

"I feel a little weird about this. The bathrobe thing."

"Ah. Well. I am alone, if that helps."

"No, not really."

Thor sits and she perches on the arm of a chair, "Loki does not want you visiting because it is the anniversary of his fall and he is punished for his treason in allowing the frost giants into Asgard. For sending the Destroyer to kill me. For aiming the Bifrost at Jotunheim to destroy the entire realm in one fell swoop. All these things, he must pay for with more than his freedom."

"Um...do I want to know what happens to him?"

"He reverts to his born form and his cell is kept dark, enchanted to draw out his memories of those days. It begins tomorrow morning before he wakes."

Jane's draw drops, "Wait, what?"

"He is forced to think about what he felt, did, said, and thought and to confront what he is."

She pushes back her hair and blows through pursed lips, "Jesus. No wonder he's still mad."

"I assure you, it is a light sentence by our standards."

"But what is it to him?"

Thor looks confused, "I don't follow."

"To him. He lives in his thoughts so much already, and it's not like he doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve. He might be a good liar, but he doesn't hide the big stuff as well. Love. Hate. Fear. And it's like, you're putting him through all that again. Are you sure it's as light as you think?"

"He is observed. While he cannot see out, we can see in. He has never seemed to be in so much distress that he would not recover."

Jane stands, "Look, I know you guys are never going to be friends again, but this just seems wrong."

"He is not who you think he is, Jane. He is treacherous."

"And you lied to me and married me to him. Remember that movie I showed you with the pirates? 'Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting.'- kinda feeling like that...except Loki's the one who's never lied to me."

"Do not be so foolish. His entire life is a lie."

"Tell that to Sigyn."

"Jane..."

"No. We're done here. I can't believe this." She starts for the door, but Thor leaps to his feet and grabs her arm. Angry, she tries to yank it free, but he holds her firmly in place, "Let fucking go of me."

"No. Mark me, Jane Foster, you are making a grave mistake trusting him."

She slaps him and tears her arm free, "You. MARRIED. Me. To. Him." She runs from the room, slamming the door behind her. She runs to her own quarters and burrows under her blankets.

Once she has given herself a little time to calm down, she wipes her eyes and stares at the ceiling, "Fucking Sparrow was right- 'Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… Stupid.'"

She falls asleep late that night, her heart aching for Loki and what he relives every year. It seems cruel to her, to pick open old wounds so regularly.

In the morning she dresses and steps into the hall to meet with the absolute chaos of the royal decorating team taking down banners and tapestries for cleaning or replacement, draping everything in crimson and gold, and polishing every inch of gilding in the palace. She shuts the door and spends the day a hermit.

The following afternoon, she creeps out into the hall and, happily, discovers the decorators have moved to another corridor. She avoids them as she creeps down to the dungeon. No one stops her, though she half expects it. She is not the only one who has sought out Loki's cell. Sigyn stands in front of it in black, her pale skin nearly white in contrast. Jane stays back, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts. But she does just by being there and Sigyn turns on her.

"You. How dare you come here? You unmade us."

"OK, first, he still loves you. And second, blame Thor and Odin for this disaster. I didn't know what they were planning."

"And did you ask?"

"Repeatedly. I'm from a world without magic. Anyone talking about a spell is automatically suspicious. Thor pretty heavily implied that if I trusted him, I'd go along with it. And I did. I was a fucking idiot because I loved him."

"Not 'love'? 'Loved?'"

"Thor betrayed Loki and you. How could I love someone who didn't fucking value what you two have?"

Sigyn's face grows stony, "Had. There is no present while you are here." She leaves quickly. Jane follows her, catching up at the top of the stairs, "Go away, Jane Foster! You are the reason we are what we are, you are the reason I am in this hell, and you are the reason he is going to lose everything!" She runs. Jane, stunned, hesitates. And then she follows, but she loses Sigyn in the halls. She finds a window and sits, watching the city, thinking.

Sigyn, however, does not stop. She composes herself as she makes her way to Heimdall's observatory. With a glimmer of magic, she no longer looks tired, there are no tear streaks on her cheeks, and her dress loses its wrinkles. She approaches the Watchman.

"I need passage to Jotunheim, good sir. I must speak with Angrbotha."

Heimdal has seen her rage, her grief, and he suspects there is something more on her mind, a reason for her visit she will not tell him. The two women have been close for years, though, and it seems only natural that they would commiserate on one thing they have in common- Loki. Heimdall opens the Bifrost.

"You are not dressed nearly warm enough."

"I will be warm when she receives me." She tries to smile for him, something she hopes is reassuring, and she steps out onto the bridge. She walks near the edge, far closer than he is comfortable. And then it dawns on him that she is edging closer with every step. He runs towards her and she very deliberately tips over the edge. He sees her body fall and closes his eyes for a moment before returning to the observatory. Once there, he watches her tumble into the Void, limp and detached, gazing up to the dwindling light of Asgard. He keeps his gaze on her until the darkness engulfs her, following her trajectory until he can see her again in the grey light of whatever is at the bottom of space. It is a short eternity before she hits rocks, her body shattering on impact. She is still alive. But she has been noticed by many somethings in the shadows, creatures that look like the Chitauri, but more primal, more twisted, and they do not care what she is when they tear her limb from limb, her screams echoing in Heimdall's head. He watches until he knows for certain there is no chance she has survived.

He sends for Odin, Thor, Sif, and Jane.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Sif finds Jane in her window and tells her they have been summoned. Confused, Jane follows.

"Do you think Loki did something?"

"No. He would not call us all at once for that. One at a time, or possibly only you, or only Odin, depending on the transgression. And it cannot be a matter of security, or he would not have called you and the Warriors Three would be walking alongside me."

"Yeah, but it's not like something could have gone wrong with the spell, could it?"

"In that case, Thor and I would be of little use."

"So what could it be?"

Thor falls in step beside his wife, "We will find out soon enough."

"No, soon enough would be now," Jane quips.

Odin appears from a hallway, briskly falling into place as the leader of this parade to the observatory, "Do you know why we have been summoned?"

"No, Father, I do not."

"And why they are here?"

"I also do not know." Odin walks faster. Thor matches pace.

Jane struggles to keep up, and Sif falls back to stay with her; she speaks quietly, "I have a terrible feeling about this, Jane. I am not one to believe in signs, but there was a dead dove in the window this morning and that is said to mean the loss of something pure."

"I'm kinda freaked out."

Sif takes her hand, "Do not be. We are sisters, together in this, whatever it is."

Jane smiles, "Thanks." Sif has been addressing her this way for some time. While Jane is sometimes jealous, Sif did not choose her fate any more than Jane chose hers. They are both making the best of their situation in the ways they know how.

In the observatory, Heimdall keeps his watch with an unflinching gaze until his king enters, "My Lord," he bows, "I have news."

"And why did you insist on all these others?"

"Because it concerns them."

"Then by all means, share it."

"Lady Sif. My prince. Lady Jane. I was visited by Lady Sigyn. She sought an audience in Jotunheim with Lady Angrbotha. I did not think this strange- they have been friends for years. I opened the Bifrost. On her way to the Bridge, she walked on the edge and stepped off into the Void. It was no accident."

Thor nods, "But she may return, as Loki did."

"No, she will not. I saw her fall, and watched her land, shattered, on stone. The creatures there immediately tore her apart. She is dead."

Jane feels her knees buckle; Sif catches her, "I will tell Loki," she hears Thor say, "After the end of his punishment."

"No. No. No. No... That's just...wrong." Jane stammers. Thor looks at her as though she were a misbehaving child, "Don't you look at me like that. You know it's wrong. Both of you do. He loves her. He... I'll tell him."

"You will do no such thing. He will be dangerous," Thor states.

Jane shakes her head, her anger steadying her, "No. Just. No."

"He is my brother, I will reserve this right."

"He's my husband and _I_ claim the right to break this news!" Jane snaps.

Thor opens his mouth to protest, but Odin places a hand on his arm, "No. Let her." His voice is soft, calm.

"But why, Father?"

"Because if there were such news that I were to be given, I would want to hear it from a friend. Not from someone I distrust. Loki spares no love for either of us. You will stand down."

Sif turns to Jane, "When Loki learned of the death of our queen, he created a tempest in his cell. The guards stated that a burst of energy knocked over his furnishings, but when Thor saw him after, everything was upturned, smashed, and scattered. Be careful. He is volatile, but it will not be because he wants to hurt you."

"I want to tell him now."

"You cannot," Thor interjects, "The cold of his skin would chill you were you to stand close and to hold him would burn you, it freezes the flesh so deep."

"Then turn him back."

"His punishment is not complete. No."

Jane shrugs, "Then I'm going in anyway."

"You cannot do that. He has had trouble distinguishing reality from memory in this time. He might kill you."

"And how is it fair to just wait a day and a half to tell him? How is that right? If it were Sif, would you want someone to wait that long, just because you were doing something that somebody could totally interrupt for something this important? I mean, come on, if you want to destroy any shred of a relationship he might have been willing to have with you, this is a great way to do it."

Thor is ready once again to protest when Odin interrupts, "I will lift his punishment tonight. If I do so in the middle of the day, it will be far too disorienting. He loses time. He expects three days and a return to his shape immediately before sleep. He will at least maintain one of those constants."

Jane nods, "I still don't like waiting, but it's better. I'm going to go sit down there until then. This is just...I don't know. Fucking stupid and hard and god, why did you both have to lie to me?" She leaves the observatory, taking side streets to the exterior entrance to the dungeon. It is one she likes far less than the one that leads from the palace, but it will get her where she needs to go. She sits on the floor in front of Loki's cell and watches him. He is curled on his side, his back to her, twitching. Every once in a while, he spasms, and she wonders what he is feeling. She is not used to seeing him as a frost giant and she wishes she could get closer. There are curling marks on his skin, on his bare back, that intrigue her.

He wears trousers, but no shirt, and she wonders why. Is it warm in the cell? Is it related to what he experienced in the Void? Something that amuses the guards? She finds out when one of the wardens enters the cell with a lash. She winces as blows land against bare skin, ten in all.

The warden leaves, stopping a moment to address the look on her face, "They are for the treason of taking the throne." He leaves. Loki is motionless on the floor, his back purpling where the strokes fell. He shudders.

She sits for hours until Sif and Thor join her. They have had supper; she has not. The light in the cell is a warm, low amber. Loki's skin slowly returns to its Aesir shade. The barrier drops and Jane enters.

Hearing footsteps, he pushes himself up to his hands and knees and glances towards their source, "I thought I told you to stay away."

She approaches slowly, unsure of the strength of his anger, "It's only been two days. Something happened. You need to know."

"Oh, so now they have compassion. Tell me, Jane Foster, if it is so important, why is Thor not here to lord it over me?"

"He's in the hall."

He notices Sif standing in the cell near the barrier, "And why do you have a guard? Are you terrified by what you saw?"

"What, blue? Why is that terrifying? It's blue."

"So why is she here?"

"Because she's afraid of how you're going to react."

Loki pulls himself onto the cot and flops on his stomach, "Oh, monsterly, I suppose, is expected."

"No, that's not it, either. Now can I just tell you?" He sits up and she kneels reaching for his hands. He extends them, then draws them back sharply when he notices they are still tinged blue. She catches them.

"No, they'll hurt-"

"They're just a little cold. Just chilly, really." She rubs the backs of his hands with her thumbs, little circles inching towards his wrists. He does not smile, but manages, at least, to relax a little.

"I do not suppose this news involves Odin and being dead?"

She hesitates, "Odin, no. But death, yes."

He raises an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Loki...Sigyn's dead."

His face hardens, "That is too cruel."

"It's not a joke, I swear to god. She...she was watching you. She told me you two were over because of me. She left and I followed. I caught up with her and she said I was the reason she was in hell and would lose everything. I let her go. She went to Heimdall, said she wanted to see Angrbotha. He opened the Bifrost. She walked on the edge and then went over- he says it was clear it was intentional. He watched her fall. I'm so sorry, Loki, but she's gone."

He is pale, trembling, "No. That can't be... Did she...did she hit?"

Jane touches his cheek, "Yes."

He squeezes his eyes closed and forces himself to still breathe, "Oh gods..."

"Heimdall says it was fast."

"What did they...? Did she...?"

Jane eases him down to sit beside her, "Stop. You're picturing it."

He takes a deep breath and holds her tight as a pulse of energy radiates from him, flipping his furnishings, shoving Sif out of the cell, and scattering his papers and books. The barrier snaps back into place. There is a second Loki, and he gets up to sit beside the wall. The real Loki vanishes in Jane's arms, though she can still feel him. Then a false Jane rises and follows the illusion Loki and he melts back into sight.

"Um...are we invisible?" He nods pushes her back, grabs his hair at the root, and screams before dissolving in tears and rage.

"This is Thor's fault, and HIS, fuck, HIS! I'll kill them!"

Jane places her hands on his knees, trying to focus him, "I'm so sorry, Loki. This is...I don't even know what to say. I won't leave. It's the only thing I can think of to do for you."

He rests with her for a moment, but then his anger compels him to move and he shoves back, clambering to his feet, pacing the cell as he rambles about Odin and Thor's culpability in Sigyn's death, hitting and kicking whatever is in his way, smashing things that will break, flinging that which will not. Jane sits quietly and waits, watching, hoping he has the sense not to hurt himself beyond his fists balled in his hair. She can't follow his train of thought, pieces coming in snippets from conversations had years before, a few things she is almost sure he has imagined or illusioned, and interjections, curses, directed at both men, Fate, the creatures at the bottom of the Void, and himself. She can see Thor trying to peer through the illusion outside the cell, but she doesn't think he can see her or Loki's unfocused rage. When he finally burns out, sweaty and tear-streaked, he drops down over his false self and waves his hand so the illusion fades into him. She walks over and replaces her own double, putting her arm around his shoulders. The false Jane disappears.

He leans against her, but says nothing. Eventually, he falls asleep on her shoulder, his skin turning clammy as his breathing evens. She waits until he is lightly snoring and then gestures for Thor. He enters and surveys the destruction. She holds a finger to her lips and points to Loki, then the bed. Thor carefully sets it upright, puts the blankets and pillows back in place, and then very gently lifts Loki onto it. Jane shoves him aside so she can tuck Loki in, brushing his hair back from his face. She kisses his forehead and sighs, leaving the cell after Thor.

"Somebody's going to have to keep an eye on him when I'm not here. Grief like this isn't something he should handle alone."

"You will be here most of the time?"

"Yeah. But our sleeping arrangement isn't the most comfortable, so I can't stay the night."

"It is a very small bed for two."

Jane shakes her head, "He sleeps on the floor. His insistence."

Thor raises an eyebrow, "You do not share a bed with your husband?"

Sif joins them, "Don't be ridiculous, Thor- Loki loves another. Why would he betray her by taking Jane to bed?"

Thor glares at her, "Sif, you tread on thin ice."

"I tread on truth. You understand how he loves. That you do not love the same is no fault of his." She turns to Jane, "You did well, comforting him. I know he showed us something different, but you stayed even after he lost to his anger. That is commendable."

"Well leaving would have made him feel even worse. Being there for somebody doesn't mean only when it's easy."

Sif tilts her head as they start up the stairs, "Loki is not an easy friend."

"I know. Been married to him for over a year now. Kinda figured that out."

Sif manages a smile, "That is because you are a good woman, Jane Foster. Better than I." They do not speak on the way up the stairs. Jane heads to the kitchen for a bit of supper, still thinking about Sif's words.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Loki's grief consumes him. He no longer speaks, not even to Jane. She visits and sits beside him as he lays in bed, hardly willing to move. She reads to him. She tells him how much she misses their conversations. Sometimes he sits up and she wraps her arms around him and they stay that way for hours. Sometimes he cries. Other times she enters the cell to find him sitting with his back to the barrier, his eyes red from tears, his hair matted from his burrowed fingers. She carefully brushes it and ties it back or braids it for him. She also makes sure that he eats. He follows her gentle directions without comment or resistance.

Jane tries to take care of herself while taking care of him. She feels like she is failing miserably, even when she gets the rare minute with Darcy. Her time with her friend is far less than she needs, but Darcy is busy learning how to be a warrior's wife, accompanying him on diplomatic missions and learning how to fight.

One month passes and Loki still refuses to speak. Jane asks Darcy for time and she gets one evening. They sit eating ice-cream and listening to musicals on Darcy's iPod, singing along, often badly. In between songs they are particularly fond of, they talk. Jane vents her feelings about Asgard and they aren't pretty. She can't forgive Thor and she is struggling with Sif as she grows closer to Thor. The palace has been buzzing with visible signs that Thor's coronation is approaching. The ceremony will be grand and every important person in the Nine Realms will be in attendance, a feast after that will rival that of the wedding . Jane has been invited.

Odin is also a complication. He has planned a more secluded and scholarly life after he steps down from the throne, but he will also still be in the palace, still have the ear of his son, still have the same past with Loki. Jane, of course, questions what this means for Thor once he takes up the mantle. Will he lose his compassion for Loki when he must handle him as a king to a prisoner instead of as his brother? She has asked this and Thor was uncomfortable and unsure.

She tells all this to Darcy and waits to hear some kind of reassurance, "Well, Jane, I don't know what to tell you. Thor's...well, Thor. He's got a lot to figure out about himself. And he's got to figure out if he wants to still have a brother or walk away. I don't think he knows, and he can't be king if he doesn't know, can he? I mean, he can't do both, which is pretty much what Odin tried to do- be Dad and be king. He ended up putting everything into the 'king' box and phoning in the dad job."

"So what should I do, Darce? I have no career. My husband's gone mute. Thor...isn't mine anymore, but I miss him even when I want to kill him. And you and Fandral are so busy that I hardly ever see you. What was the purpose of me coming here and being long lived again? Being in the middle of a family feud that will last thousands of years? I'm going home. And I'm going to find out if Odin can undo the spell."

"Um...won't that kill you?"

"Maybe."

"But then you're dead. And there's no science once you're dead, either. Remember that 'dead in a box' bit you used to say all the time?"

"Tom Stoppard...yeah. 'Life in a box is better than no life at all' and all that."

"Don't be dead, Jane. I know I haven't been a great best friend lately. But I don't want you dead, either."

"But do you really miss me when you're with Fandral?"

"Duh, of course I miss you! What kind of stupid question is that?"

"One from a very frustrated, very lonely friend."

"Look, you just need a break. Come riding with us."

"No thanks. I'm not going to be a third wheel."

Darcy thinks for a minute, "Hmmmm...we can ask Hogun to come with us. He's fun. In a silent and stoic sort of way. But he knows some crazy history about this place. When he talks, it's really good stuff."

"I'm just not feeling it. It's been a rough month. And it isn't looking to get any better after the coronation."

Darcy rolls her eyes, "Ugh, I know. Fandral's off doing security planning. Apparently he's pretty much going to be on-duty for the next month until they crown him and then after, there's some tour of the realms that he's going to be escorting Thor on. It's going to take a few weeks. Then back here to start kinging. And Fandral's moving up in the world, too. I don't know when I'm going to see him next."

"You're going to live thousands of years with him, you can spare a couple of months."

"I don't know, Jane. The sex is pretty amazing. I might go nuts if I don't get my man in bed."

"Well at least while he's here, he'll be coming to bed at least once in a while. You'll be fine."

"Stop being reasonable, Jane, I want to be melodramatic."

Jane rolls her eyes, "Fine, but melodrama's only allowed when we're having ice-cream. I've got enough drama to deal with."

They finish ice-cream and Jane leaves in only somewhat better spirits. She visits the dungeons, makes sure Loki is comfortable, and tucks the quilt around him. She returns to her own chambers and drops into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Another month passes. The palace bursts with activity over the coronation, the excitement spilling into courtyards, the energy in the air ready to explode. When the day comes, it does. Jane can hear the crowds roaring even as she sits in the dungeon with Loki. He does not speak, but his eyes say enough. She brushes his hair and ties it back, hoping that it helps. He tries to smile after and she knows it is something, even if it is not enough. She stays the day in the relative quiet and falls asleep against him. She wakes in the morning to find him dozing on the floor wrapped in the quilt, the blankets tucked around her. She stays in bed until he rouses enough to take her place. She tucks him in and slips out as he falls back asleep.

For a while, nothing changes. Thor spends his first few months getting acquainted with his new title and responsibilities. But when he starts making changes, some of them are large and well received, while some of the smaller things he does effect only a few people and cause cataclysmic changes in their lives.

With Sigyn gone six months, Thor calls Jane to the throne room. She bows and he tells her to rise. It is strange to bow before him.

"Jane Foster, formerly of Midgard. You have spent many hours in the company of the disgraced son of Odin, have you not?"

"Yes."

"And will you tell me why this is?"

"Because you married me to him and I have a responsibility to my family, whether I chose them or not."

"Fair, fair. But you are there nearly every day and some nights. Do you not wish to have your own freedom?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not happening. I mean, nobody even talks to me unless it's Darcy or Fandral. I don't get to study anything, I don't see anywhere but here, and I'm bored out of my mind. Taking care of him helps that a little."

"But he is a prisoner. The wardens should be taking care of him."

Jane does not like where this conversation is going and answers, wary, "They take care of basic needs. I take care of his spirit, the best I can, anyway. It's pretty crushed thanks to Sigyn's death."

"I have heard. He is silent."

"Yeah. Silent."

"Some people have waited for his silence for years."

She stares at him, incredulous, "You would make a joke out of this? My god, Thor, that's...that's...that's a dick move."

"Take care how you speak to your king."

"So that's it. You're choosing king, not brother. I get it now. Just...just...let me go. This isn't OK."

"You may leave, but you are to see him no more than once a week and never over night. He is a prisoner, not a guest, and deserves the time alone to think on what he has done."

She is beyond angry, "You have no idea what he thinks about, Thor. No idea." She leaves the throne room, disgusted, tears hot on her cheeks. She passes Odin in the hall, "Your son's an asshole."

Odin raises a brow as she walks away, "Oh?"

But she does not stop to explain. She instead goes to the dungeon where she tells Loki of this restriction and curls, crying, against his chest. He still does not speak, but he strokes her hair and waits until she has calmed at least a little. She wipes her face on her sleeve and he stops her, retrieving a crisp handkerchief from his desk. He wipes her cheeks and hands the handkerchief to her.

"I miss hearing your voice, Loki. I wish you'd say something."

He shakes his head.

"I know. And I hope some day you'll break this silence."

He nods.

"Thanks."

There is a clattering outside the cell and Jane sighs, "Let me guess- curfew time."

A warden enters, "The king orders that you leave for the day before supper, Jane Foster."

She hugs Loki, "One week. I'll be back." As she leaves, she mutters, "Thor's a fuckwit." Loki snorts behind her. She turns back to wink and he smiles. It is a wonderful sight.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Week by week, six more months pass and Jane arrives after lunch to find Loki blue, curled on the floor. She sighs and curses at herself for forgetting the date. Then she curses Thor for not allowing her more time. There has been no change in his punishment- three days, ten lashes. Jane wants to stay all day with him, but she cannot. After lunch to before supper, this is all she is now allowed once a week. It seems especially cruel to leave him alone on the first anniversary of his beloved's death, but now that she is here, she will have to. She curses Thor again. She wonders if, since he is unable to visit, she can come back earlier, but the warden tells her no, once is once is once, whether or not he can see her in return. She curses him, too, and returns upstairs just before supper. She does not eat. The entire situation has turned her stomach.

When she can visit, Loki is still silent. It is clear that he is hurting, so Jane brushes his hair and ties it back, rubs his shoulders, and snuggles with him their entire brief time together.

A week later, Jane visits Midgard and finds out her mother is gravely ill- cancer, and it is quickly breaking down her body. She stays a few days before returning to tell Darcy the news and to beg Thor to allow her to bring her mother to Asgard for a brief visit before she dies. He tells her yes, but she will not be allowed in the dungeon. Angry, she storms to her rooms and slams the door only to find Fandral on her couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"Darcy fell asleep. She is in her bed. I am simply waiting until she wakes."

"Well I'm going to be shit company. Thor's a fucking asshole."

"He has seemed to be rather harsh and unyielding as of late. Hopefully it will pass."

"Fandral, he just told me I can bring my dying mom for a visit, but I can't introduce her to my husband while she's here. He's a fuckwit. A jackass. A dipshit."

He rises and catches her by the shoulders, "My dear Jane, please, calm. We will not allow this injustice to stand. I will take you and she down there myself if I must. You know I have no problem fighting our own men if they try to stand in your way. Though, as I outrank them, it should be far easier to simply order them to stand aside."

"You would do that? Disobey the direct orders of the king?"

He smiles, "Well I don't fear Thor as I did Odin and it certainly wouldn't be the first time, now would it?"

"Svartalfheim?"

"Only one of many, my Sister."

She hugs him, "Thank you thank you thank you. I owe you a shitton of ice-cream."

He laughs, "Just bring me a pint of the cherry one."

"Cherry Garcia?"

"Yes."

"It's yours. Can you help me get mom? She's in a wheelchair."

Fandral agrees and offers to go immediately. He leaves a note for Darcy and the arrive in Midgard moments later.

Jane's mother adores Fandral. He is clever, kind, and addresses her with politeness and respect even though he is older than her by over a thousand years. He describes travel by the Bifrost before they call for Heimdall so it is no surprise to her. And when they land in Asgard, he insists on pushing her chair so Jane can walk beside her, a pint of Cherry Garcia in her hands. They tour the palace, the gardens, the city, and the training grounds. She is exhausted at the end of every day, frail, but happy. On her last day, Fandral recruits Volstagg to help him carry the chair to the dungeons and they laugh and joke with her as they carry as one would carry a queen. She is delighted. Jane goes ahead so as not to draw attention to the fact that this is her mother. She also wants to make sure Loki understands her mother's condition. Fandral and Volstagg wheel her through the halls to Loki's cell, drop the barrier, and lift her in.

Jane is waiting for them, "Hey! Mom! Come on over." Fandral brings her to beside the bed where Loki sits, waiting. Fandral sits down just inside the barrier with his ice-cream and a spoon from Volstagg's ever-present utensil kit.

Loki has brushed his hair; his clothes are neater than usual. His blankets are pulled up over the pillows, the bed tidy. "Mom, this is Loki, my husband. And Loki, this is my mother, Loretta."

He bows his head low, a gesture of respect, while she says, "Oh, it's so good to finally meet the young man Jane's been telling me so much about. She tells me you don't speak right now?"

He nods.

"Sweetheart, that's not good for you, bottling this all up. I think you know that. I know you're grieving, but you can't go on like this forever."

He shrugs.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't care. You do. You care far too much." She pushes herself up from her chair and takes shaky steps towards him. He reaches out his hands to steady her and she gratefully accepts, allowing him to guide her to sit beside him. "When I lost Jane's father, I was a mess. I hadn't been single in thirty years. He and I were sweethearts in school. I know what you're going through- he killed himself. So I know the hole it leaves." She rests a hand on his shoulder and gently turns him a little so he's facing her, "You're not alone, honey. And I know how your people tend to feel about us on Earth, but you're always welcome to send for me...well, at least as long as I'm alive. And given that's not looking likely to be very long, I'm going to need you to take care of my little girl." She cups his chin in her palm and turns his face up, his eyes meeting hers, "Sweet boy, you're going to need your voice."

Loki's shoulders drop and he clears his throat, whispering, "Does it get easier?"

"Has it in the past year?"

"No."

Loretta slides her arm around his shoulders and gives a squeeze, "That's because you're keeping it all to yourself. There's a proverb- Swedish, I think, that says a joy shared is a joy doubled and a sorrow shared is a sorrow halved. I don't know if it works quite that way when you've lost the love of your life, but I know it helps. It never goes away, though. You'll always feel the loss. It's been ten years for me and there are still days I hear our song or see something that reminds me of him that stabs me deep. I even cry, still. And so you will, too. That's perfectly normal."

"I wouldn't know. Grief here is not a public matter. We do not discuss such things."

"But you're not exactly in public, are you?"

He sighs, "No, I'm not."

"Use it to your advantage." He takes a deep breath and asks Jane for the glass of water on his desk. She brings it. Loretta waits patiently for him to finish before she continues, "Look, I know I don't know you from Adam, but from what Jane tells me, you're a bit mixed up, but overall, a nice, smart young man. You know you can't live in grief forever. And you don't have to ever forget or ignore the hurt. But as your mother-in-law, I'm going to put this to you as bluntly as possible, and a little insensitively. She's dead. You aren't. Don't try to join her. Being alive is a blessing, even if it's life in a box. You've got a mind, make something while you're here. Write a novel. Compose music. Draw comics. Read. Paint the walls intricate murals of fractals. _Do_ something. If you have someone you love to honour, life is even more precious- make her proud of what you do with the time you have."

Loki is lost in his thoughts, his brow furrowed in concentration, "Thank you. I don't know what I can do, but I will try."

She smiles, "There you go, my boy. You'll figure this out. And let her help. She's a smart one. I raised a brilliant girl. You're lucky she's found you here."

"Well the 'finding' wasn't exactly something she did willingly."

She laughs and shakes her head, "You're wrong on that one. The meeting and marrying may not have been voluntary, but coming to _find_ you, and staying with you, certainly was. Still is. You've got a loyal friend in her, and I'm not just saying that because she's my girl." She takes a few deep, slow breaths, "And I'm sorry to say it, but I'm getting very tired. I'm going to need to go take a rest. It's been good to talk to you."

She hugs him and he squeezes back, "Thank you so much for your words of wisdom."

"Well that's what mother-in-laws are for- abrupt and often nagging advice. And if there's one thing we Fosters are good at, it's taking care of our own. Welcome to the family." She grins and pats his shoulder before Jane helps her into her chair.

Fandral, having finished his ice-cream, comes over to push the chair, "Allow me, dear Jane."

Loki stands and approaches Fandral, extending a hand, "Thank you for bringing her here. Jane told me it was against the king's orders.."

Loretta watches the handshake, "I'm a stowaway- it's fun! I always wanted to take to piracy."

Fandral grins, "Ah, I have never entirely been on the right side of the law myself, even when I _am_ the law. Did your daughter tell you of the time I helped smuggle her out of Asgard along with this one here? It was an adventure, and treason."

"No, she didn't- you'll have to tell me after my nap."

"I will relish the opportunity! It was a mission most thrilling to save the entire universe from destruction. You will be enthralled, I am sure."

Fandral and Volstagg lift the wheelchair out of the cell; Jane stays behind a moment, taking Loki's hand, "Good god, it's so good to hear your voice." She brushes his cheek.

"Your mother is wise."

"Yeah. She's pretty wonderful. I'll be back later. I want to make sure she gets settled in. She's had a busy day so far."

"No, you won't. Thor won't allow it. You will be back in a week."

"Fuck him, Loki... Damn it."

"Don't worry. Please. I'll be thinking on what she said."

"Take care of yourself."

"And you as well."

She catches up to her mother, the barrier snaps back into place, and they head back to Jane's rooms. On the way, they run into a very irate Thor.

"You disobeyed a direct order."

Fandral steps between Thor and the Fosters, "Not now, Thor."

"You dare to defend them?"

"You will not stand in the way of this. I will take matters into my own hands if you do."

Loretta tugs on Jane's arm, "Is this the one I've got to take out?" she whispers.

"Mom!" Jane whispers, bending close, "He's the king! You can't just 'take him out' or joke about it!"

"I'm your mother. Yes I can."

Thor looks from Fandral to Jane to Loretta and back to Fandral, "What is going on?"

"I will explain- come, let's walk. Jane, take Loretta to your rooms. I will catch up later."

Jane hurries the wheelchair down the hall while Fandral takes Thor aside to explain just what cancer is and why this visit is the only visit likely. Why seeing Loki was utterly critical. And what the phrase 'terminal illness' means.

 


	20. Chapter 20

After they are in her quarters, Jane helps Loretta settle in for her nap. Once in bed, Loretta smiles and takes her hands.

"Dear girl, you are such a good little helper. I'm glad you came when you did."

"I'll come back with you, too. Loki'll understand."

"I know. He's got a good heart- it's plain as day."

"You're one of the few who sees it."

"I know. You've told me about his sins. Hurt people never act rationally, though. They lash out, they try to make up for their flaws in terrible ways. I don't expect him to be any different."

"I know it meant a lot to him to meet you. And you got him to speak. Even I couldn't do that."

"He needed a mother, honey. His own's gone. But sometimes, we're all still little kids and we just want to crawl into those arms and cry. I did what I could. He's one of my kids now, too."

"Thank you."

"I'm proud of you, honey, for staying beside him through all this. Nobody would have blamed you for walking away, but here you are. You're a lucky girl. You have friends here, you're living a life of privilege and luxury, and you don't have to worry about the end of your life for centuries- maybe even millennia. I envy that."

Jane nods, "Yeah. But I wish I could help you more. Fix things."

"Don't you worry. I'm ready for whatever comes. Now leave me alone for a rest. This is a whirlwind visit and I need my strength."

Meanwhile, Fandral speaks to Thor in private, making it very clear that there will be a mutiny if he in any way impedes Loretta's visit. After, he meets Vostagg, Hogun, and Sif to explain the same things to them and to ask for their assistance in making this visit the best it can be for both Jane and her mother. They heartily agree to help.

Lastly, he approaches Odin, "All-Father, I hope I find you well."

Odin nods. He looks smaller now than he did when king, in scholar's robes instead of armour, sitting in the soft chair in his study. He looks at Fandral with an eyebrow raised, an expectation that he will continue.

"I am sure you have heard that Jane has brought her mother to Asgard for a brief visit."

"No, I had not."

"Thor told her that she was not to introduce her mother to Loki while here. But this being likely the only time Loretta will ever see her daughter's home, we have done so anyway. Thor is not pleased, but I have explained the nature of Loretta's illness and he will at least tolerate what has happened."

"She is ill?"

"Fatally, sir. A disease of Midgard called cancer. It is a mutating growth that destroys the organs. Hers started in her digestive system and is spreading quickly- it has reached her bones. By my understanding, it is quite aggressive and treatment has been unsuccessful. She will die soon."

"How did Loki receive her?"

"She coaxed him to speak. She has suffered the same loss and was able to share some of her wisdom. He was open to it and it seems to have helped, at least enough that he found his voice."

"Good. I do not like that the boy suffers without sharing his burden."

Fandral hesitates, and then speaks with careful consideration to his words, "Sir, may I ask why it is you are so concerned by this? You have showed little interest in his welfare for these past years and have said nothing of sympathy since Sigyn's death."

"He is still my son."

"To be honest, I did not think you still thought of him as your own."

"As king, I could not be concerned with one more traitor in our midst- I had to detach from him, at least most of the time. But you did not see the many hours at night I sat alone in contemplation of how we wronged him in his upbringing. I am still his father, whether or not he believes this."

"So why have you not yet visited him? Explained this? He still does not understand why no one has killed him yet."

"That conversation would be too unpleasant for the both of us and it would be too hard to tell him that I did consider execution The boy I raised was nowhere in him. His mother's grace and his brother's sympathy kept him alive."

"Sir..." Fandral hesitates, "Thor has said little of what happened when Loki was discovered on the throne, but I do know that your anger ruled you and you nearly killed him then. How could he believe his father loved him yet, given that?"

"He was dead in my heart, Fandral. I did not consider him the same young man that I had raised. And so he was simply another traitor. I do not expect him to believe me when I say I have had time to reflect and know I have wronged him. It is easier to admit now that I am no longer king. But we are both hot tempered people- Thor still saw love in Loki after they fought both here and in Midgard, even as Loki tried to kill him. So I do not believe these two things, this anger and this love, cannot exist together. Perhaps he and I are more alike than either of us care to admit."

"Shall I ask him if he would eventually appreciate a visit? Even if it is only to bring some closure?"

Odin ponders this offer for a moment, then nods, "Yes. Though I would ask that you also offer that anyone he wishes to have with him be welcome."

"You mean you would like someone there to help temper him."

Odin shrugs, "Or perhaps I want someone there to comfort him, as I do not think he will allow it from me."

Fandral bows, "I understand, sir. Would you also like to meet Loretta? Jane's mother? She is a lovely woman."

Odin nods, "I would. We are both in our twilight years. Perhaps facing our mortality is something we can share."

"I will let her know when she awakes."

Odin smiles, "Ah, yes, something we do indeed have in common. We elders need our rest. If you will excuse me, I was making ready for a few moments of sleep when you called."

Fandral rises and bows, "Rest well, All-Father. I will send a messenger when we take supper."

Fandral returns to Jane's rooms to find she and Darcy having coffee over a game of cards while Loretta sleeps. He sits and they pour him a mug and deal him in. The games are simple, meant as distractions instead of serious occupations of time. They are playing Old Maid, Go Fish, and one he has learnt is called Bullshit. He likes this title. It is a colourful game. They play for hours until Loretta wakes. She calls for help and Jane brings her out to join their game. He tells her about Odin's offer and she is delighted. And then he tells her of the attack of the dark elves, of the death of the queen, and of their adventurous escape to Svartalfheim. When he has told his piece, Jane takes up the story. Neither Fandral nor Darcy have heard Jane's version of Svartalfheim, with no details downplayed, and they sit on the edge of their seats while she describes Loki's plan, the Aether, and fighting Malekith.

Before she can continue with the part of the story that took place in Greenwich, Loretta has a few questions, "So Loki protected you when Thor tried to destroy the Aether, kept you from being sucked into a blackhole grenade, and killed the creature that was going to kill Thor, getting himself run through in the process. He sounds like a very selfless young man- at least when he doesn't have time to overthink things. But how isn't he dead?"

Fandral answers first, "We don't know- at least, not unless he's told Jane." She shakes her head, "We assume his death was real. Thor reported back that he said things while dying that he would have never said had he thought he would survive."

"There's something in your voice that says you think I'm wrong about something, too."

"He's rarely seemed selfless to us. But then again, we have always been the friends of Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three. He was welcomed into our circle when he came of age, but he did not fight like us and was always the little brother. Brilliant strategist, though. We though his ego a bit large. But perhaps it was because he always felt he had to prove himself worthy."

She nods, "He doesn't seem to handle his emotions very well. Jane said he's jealous of Thor?"

"Oh, I have no doubt. He's the second child and their father always valued Thor's talents far more. It has to have hurt him. For all of us, to receive Odin's praise was to bask in sunlight. He has always been a difficult man to please."

"And their mother?"

"Doted on Loki and taught him her magic. It was a gift she could give him that Thor could not appreciate- a talent he does not have. So she felt it would balance the scales."

"But it never did."

"Correct."

Loretta sighs, "That boy could use about fifty years of therapy."

"Oh god, Mom, more than that...it'll take a few decades just to get him to untangle his feelings about himself... You remember I told you he's adopted?"

Fandral stops swirling his coffee, "What?"

She stops, "Wait, Thor never told you?"

"No..."

Jane sighs, "Shit. I'm probably not supposed to say anything. You have to promise you won't tell him. And you won't let Loki know you know."

"Oh. Is it bad?"

"He's a frost giant. Odin picked him up out of their temple ruins when he was a baby after a war."

Fandral carefully sets down his cup, "Oh my...that _is_ a secret worth keeping. And explains so much. When did he find out? He certainly didn't know when we were children."

"Thor never said. And I haven't asked Loki."

"There was such a change in him after we went to Jotunheim to avenge the interruption to Thor's coronation."

"Well it makes sense that it might have happened then."

Fandral turns to Loretta, "I'm sorry. You likely do not understand the significance of this revelation. The frost giants are the monsters in our children's stories. I have said terrible things about them in his presence- we all have. But we did not know. They probably had unintended consequences when he discovered he was one of them. I would imagine it contributes to his inability to trust us."

"Please, don't tell him I told you. And don't do anything different around him because of it. I mean, you have no idea how ground-breaking even the handshake today was. If I decide to tell him you know...well, I want to tell him."

He bows his head to her, "I defer to your wisdom, dear Sister."

Loretta steps in, "Do you think it will change anything in how you see him?"

"Only in that I now have some explanation for the changes in him- none of us knew why he turned the Bifrost on Jotunheim, nor why he would cast himself into the Void. But knowing this...and considering it likely was so new to him...well, it makes sense. We were none of us kind when we saw him again."

Jane thinks for a minute, "But you never threatened him."

"Oh?"

"On our way out of Asgard- that was the first time any of you had seen him, right? Thor threatened him before I joined them. He told me he did. Sif said she'd kill him if he betrayed Thor. Volstagg did, too. You wished us luck."

"Well it seemed like you would need it."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I trusted my prince's judgement. And I suppose I still hoped for the best. I have never understood Loki, but he has never acted without reason, even when it was rash action."

Darcy finally adds to the conversation, "So...even when he's crazy, you think there's a good reason for it."

"Exactly- I do not think he is crazy at all, even if his motivations were understood only by himself."

"Cool. Cool. Can I tell my part of the story now? I get to be a superhero in this part. I had science sticks."

He laughs and takes her hand, "Of course, my dear. Please, tell us of Greenwich."

Darcy is animated as she tells, eliciting laughter from her audience as she describes dark elves, floating cars, the power of the Aether, and the falling ship. When she is done, they head to supper. Odin waits for them outside the dining hall door and Fandral makes his introductions. Odin and Loretta enjoy one another's company over the meal, comparing the plights of age and the difficulties with raising spirited and brilliant children.

"Jane was a handful as a little girl- she was just so curious! Not much's changed there."

Jane can see something on her mother's face that tells her there is a story coming, "God, Mom...don't tell the one with the frog and the microwave..."

"Oh, you were just trying to make it warm...an honest mistake for a five year old."

Darcy snorts, "You nuked a frog? Dude, what happened?"

"Darcy..."

"Oh, honey, I know it was traumatic, but you lived. The frog, on the other hand...well, it was a mess."

"Ewwww, that's disgusting!"

"It really was. And her father was at work, so I had to deal with it. It was one of the worst messes she ever caused. That and the pocket of worms that went through the washing machine. I think she was three."

Odin smiles and takes a sip of his wine, "It seems the children of Asgard and of Midgard are similar in that respect. Loki once placed a frog in a pot of boiling water while we were camping in the courtyard. He was fairly young and it was a chilly night. He, too, wanted to warm it up and thought that, as frogs liked water, it would like the warm little pond."

"Did his curiosity ever trigger a national security investigation?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Explain?"

"Well, he's a prince, so it might have been easier for him to cause a lot of trouble. In our country, you had to do something pretty big, once upon a time, to be watched by the government. Well, Jane was about eleven and we had a visit from the Federal Bureau of Investigation. They look into potential threats to the country."

Fandral glances at Jane, who is shaking her head, but still smiling, "What could a child do that would be considered such a threat?"

"It started with a phone call from my bank. They noticed some strange charges on my account. Someone had bought a large number of chemicals and elements from university supply catalogues. Now, I didn't know what was going on and I told them to block the purchases. But I also asked for more details. They sent me copies of the receipts and I went through everything as best I could. None of the purchases were made from out of state, and the delivery address was my own. By this point I knew Jane was behind it. I cornered her after school and she told me she'd only bought a few things, and only what she needed for her science fair experiment. I asked her what she was building. The way she hid her plans...well, that told me it was something she shouldn't have been doing! I pushed and prodded and she eventually told me she was trying to replicate the famous University of Chicago nuclear pile experiment- the one that produced the first sustained nuclear reaction. She was doing it under the bleachers of the middle school soccer field. The next day, a couple of very nice young men in black suits showed up at the door. I had to explain to them that no, we weren't trying to build a nuclear bomb, it was just my daughter, and I'd put a stop to it. But they were pretty insistent. I knew after that we would be on some kind of watch list. I also knew she was going to do big things with her research, if she didn't get herself killed first." She takes a long sip of her water and turns to Odin, "So...did either of your boys set off national security emergencies as children?"

"As children? Only once. And it was Thor, not Loki. He blustered and boasted his way into places he ought not have been on a regular basis- his brother was far more cunning. While I know Loki lied his way into many places he was far too young to be, he has always been clever and sought to blend in or spy on others, not to cause a scene. Thor nearly started a war with Vanaheim through careless boasting in a tavern. Had Loki not slipped away to send a messenger to me, I likely would have had a situation on my hands that would have led to bloodshed."

"I haven't talked to Thor. I've been to see Loki, though. He seems like a bright and kind young man with a mixed up mind and a broken heart- and not just from the death of his sweetheart."

"That is likely."

"Which?"

"That his heart is broken in more ways than one."

"You don't really know him very well anymore, do you?"

Fandral speaks up, "There has been some conflict between the All-Father and Loki that has left feelings raw between the two."

"That is true," Odin adds, "I do not know him and it has been far too long since I have."

"Well," Loretta says, "It might be time to open those doors again, see if he'll walk through. And even if he won't, it wouldn't hurt to let him know that you're waiting when he's ready."

"So long as my presence will not drive him farther from reason, I am willing to make that offer. No longer king, many things are far easier than they were not that long ago."

Over ice-cream and coffee, they retreat to sit closer to the fire, conversing as parents. Loretta has questions. And Odin, away from Jane's ears, is more willing to talk.

"So why did you marry them? He's a nice young man and he treats her well- their friendship is good for both of them. But you couldn't have known that. And she tells me he was engaged?"

"It was a poor decision, that is certain. At the time, all I considered was the throne. As king, that was my role. I wanted to match Sif with Thor to secure this country and break Sigyn of her loyalty to Loki. She needed to know she would never see him again and it was best to move on. I did not think she would initially consider the temple, nor did I think Thor would ask her to be handmaiden."

"But why break their hearts?"

"I was not thinking of their hearts. It was cold, cruel, even. But that is what kings are. I have never been a good father when I was thinking only of being king, and being king is what I have been for thousands of years. My queen raised my children. I did what I could, but it was not enough."

"Jane's still angry. Mostly at Thor, but at you, too. He didn't tell her what was going to have to happen to bring her here."

"I do not blame her. Her ignorance was not my intent. I had hoped she would make the choice freely. But apparently my eldest had other ideas."

"Your eldest has lost a friend, Odin. She's probably never going to trust him again. It was also unfair not to give Sigyn some warning."

"I know. I made a grave error with that girl. And we lost her to it. Do not think this does not weigh on my heart, Loretta. It does. But I cannot change what has happened, so I must only move forward."

She reaches for his hand and he accepts this contact, "I think you need to approach your wayward son, but as a fellow adult, not as a child. You've hurt him, even if it wasn't intentional, and he's not going to show you that. He may never forgive you. He might also never forgive himself. Given what Jane's told me, he needs things to be clear with you, even if he keeps you at a distance."

"I understand this."

She sighs, "I'm going to be painfully blunt. Your lives end, too. You can't delay when you get to be in the twilight years. You might miss your chance. Leaving him with more questions and no chance for answers isn't going to help him any. It'll probably just make things worse."

"You seem to have insights into him I do not."

"I have Jane."

"Point taken. You seem close."

"We are."

"And how has her move to Asgard changed things between you?"

"It hasn't. She's always been my little explorer. I knew I'd lose her to the other side of the world some day, at the very least. Space? She's an astrophysicist. I didn't think I'd see her travelling to another world, but I'm happy for her. I just wish I had a little more time."

"Fandral mentioned that your life was coming to its close."

"Yes. Sooner, rather than later. I won't make it the year. They say I've got a month left, at most. Probably less. I'm not doing well accepting it. But it also made it even more important to see my daughter's new home, to know she's safe, happy, and surrounded by friends and family. She's going to need you all very soon."

"Ah."

"I'm leaving you a treasure- not something for your vaults, but a person...that girl's going to change whatever world she's in. Watch over her for me. You're going to be the only parent she has pretty damn soon."

Odin nods, "I will do my best."

"You'd better, or I'll figure out how to come back and haunt you."

He laughs, "Loretta, I promise you I will not do anything haunt-worthy."

"That marriage thing almost is...but she's coming through it stronger. I wish I could stick around to see how this turns out. I know. I have a lot less time than you. But it's OK, I guess. People say I'll see my husband after I die."

"And what do you think?"

"I don't know. Do you think you'll see your wife?"

"I do not know. But I choose to say that I will until I am convinced of it."

She smiles, "There's the trick. Convincing. I haven't figured that out quite yet. Better get on it..."

"I have found that near constant repetition is helpful." He smiles back, "Miss Loretta, I am quite enjoying your company. Would you mind terribly if we stayed later than the children?"

"As long as you can push me back to my room."

"That I can."

When Fandral approaches, she tells him she is staying and he wishes them both pleasant conversations before returning to Jane and Darcy, putting an arm around each, escorting them back to the rooms.

Loretta doesn't stay too late. They only talk for another ten minutes before Odin escorts her back to her rooms, but it is a nice ten minutes and she is happy when Jane helps her into bed that night. Odin will talk to Loki. He has assured her that he will at least open the door. It may be her only visit to Asgard, but she feels she has done incredible things in such a short time.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Loretta leaves Asgard with Jane the following morning. She stays a few days, then another week. Loretta weakens and is admitted to the hospital. She tells Jane she won't be leaving it. She is tired, but she sees the weariness on her daughter's face.

"Oh honey, you've done an amazing job keeping vigil, but you need to go be with your friends for a little while. A day, the weekend, whatever. I'll be here when you get back."

Jane shakes her head, "The doctors say it could be any time. I'm not leaving."

"The doctors aren't me. You need to go see that sweet boy of yours."

"But-"

"No. Jane, you're wilting. You've been on your own here for too long. You hardly even see Erik, even when he does come here to visit. Go back to Asgard. Let them help."

"I don't want to miss..." Jane doesn't want to say what is coming.

Loretta sighs, "Sweetheart, I'd be fine if you did, so long as I knew you were being taken care of. That's my biggest worry. And now that I've met your family, I know you'll be OK. You're one of them, now, and that's beautiful. Go, let Loki take care of you for a few days. You need him just as much as he needs you."

Reluctantly, Jane returns to Asgard. First she goes to see Odin.

He allows her into his study, "I did not expect you to return so soon. Heimdall tells me you have been taking care of your mother."

"Yeah. She's not doing well. And I need to be there with her. To be a part of Earth again. I can't take this. I feel like there's a wedge between us because I'm one of you. I can't have that. And the scientists here don't talk to me anyway. I'm bored. I want to work. And I can't do that there if I'm practically immortal, by Earth standards. Can you undo the spell?"

Odin studies her, "Yes, but it will likely kill you."

"I don't care at this point- I'll risk it. I just need to be like Mom again."

"How much time do you need?"

"An hour."

"Then let us make sure our timepieces are set alike." Jane thanks him before leaving. Odin sighs and settles into his chair. "This is no time for her to be making this sort of decision." He picks up his book and checks his clock. One hour.

Jane returns to her rooms, writes a quick note to Darcy, and tucks it under the vase at her table. She writes another to Fandral. And then she goes to the gardens to sit in the tranquillity of the falling fruit tree petals. They tickle her skin and stick in her hair and in her clothes. She smiles. She wonders what it will feel like for her year to catch up to her body all at once. She checks her watch again. It is nearly time. Fifteen minutes. She shakes out her clothes and hair and heads to the dungeon.

Loki is at his desk when she arrives. He stands and greets her with a kiss on the forehead.

She shakes her head, "You might not like me very much when I tell you what I did today."

"Oh?"

"I told Odin to release the spell."

Colour drains from his face, "Oh no...no...no..."

"My mom's dying. And being one of you feels like something that's putting distance between us. I can't keep it. I'll miss you."

"You'll die." He rests a hand on her cheek.

"You won't. I'll die after the tie's broken."

"That's not the point! When?"

She checks her watch, "Ten minutes."

He pulls her close, "Jane..."

"I'm so sorry."

He sits her down on the bed and kneels beside it, reaching up to stroke her hair. He closes his eyes and begins murmuring something, his fingers tracing across her shoulders, down her arms, and across her chest to her heart and lungs.

"What are you doing?"

"I can make it so you might survive, change this, do something-"

She shoves him back, hard, a flash of anger, as she leaps to her feet, "If you do this to me without telling me, you're no better than them!" He falls, his rear hitting the floor and before he can catch himself, he is on his back.

He pushes himself up on his elbows, yelling, "You would leave me alone, just like the rest of them!"

They stare at each other, breathing fast; Loki breaks first, "Oh gods, you're right. I'm so sorry, Jane..." She sits down slowly as he shifts onto his knees and inches to the bed, "Please..." He sets his hands on her knees, pulling himself up to face her, "I shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have said it."

"No, you were right to remind me. May I sit beside you?"

She nods and he sits snug against her, "Thor never left you. Even when we thought you were dead. There were a lot of late nights when he was grieving for both of you. He told me a lot about your childhood. About every time he felt he screwed up and pushed you aside. He blamed himself for your death for the better part of that first year. It was...tough. But you've never been alone, Loki, even when you thought you were."

"I know. There was also always Sigyn. And now there is not."

She weaves her fingers through his, "You're still not alone."

"Please, don't do this, Jane. I...I don't want...I can't..."

"I just...Mom's dying. She's only got a few days left. I need to be as present with her as I can. And she just keeps saying that I'm going to outlive her for so many lifetimes. I don't know what to do. And you're not like them, you're not the same. You're just hurt and scared, same as I am, and you just wanted to help and you don't-"

There is a clatter and shouting from in the hall and she turns her eyes to it, her sentence dropping off; Loki turns her face back to his, "No. Go on."

Thor's voice echoes off the walls, "NO! Father, why did you? How could you let her?"

Jane winces, but Loki shakes his head, "Focus. Right here. These are likely our last few moments. What do you need to say?"

"You don't want to hurt me or to see me hurt. And you're right, I'm abandoning you and that sucks and _I_ suck and I don't want to do it but I feel like I have to choose between my friend and my mom and I'm so sorry, but Mom wins and-" she is crying, her thoughts rapid. Loki knows the seconds are ticking by quickly. He takes her face in his hands kisses her. She hears the barrier crackle away in the background, but it doesn't register to her what it is she hears. Her only focus is on the gentle lips against hers.

He tilts her head down so their foreheads rest together, his voice hardly above a whisper, "I'm sorry, Jane. I should have let you finish."

"No...no. That was...unexpected. But just what I needed." Their conversation is quiet- for their ears only, even as they are being watched.

"It was the only thing I could think of."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No."

She smiles, "Thank you. And I'm so sorry I'm leaving."

"May I please try to save you the only way I know how?"

"No. This either works or it doesn't. I don't want you feeling guilty if you fail."

"Please...I won't be able to forgive myself for doing nothing."

She takes one of his hands, pressing it against her heart, "I'm asking you. As your friend. As your wife."

"I cannot mourn a second person so dear in such a short span..."

"I'm not Sigyn."

"No. You are Jane. I cannot let you die- it will stab far too deep. I need you."

"But Mom needs me, too."

He is pleading with her as her heartbeat raps against his fingers, "Don't leave me. Don't go. I can't be alone again. Not after I've known this."

"You'll be OK. I left a note with Darcy and Fandral. They'll take care of you."

"It isn't the same- please, Jane, I... I wouldn't kiss either of them."

She chuckles, "Oh, are you sure about that? You and Fandral..."

He smiles, "Oh, I assure you, those kisses were very _very_ different."

"How?"

"In your heart, you know."

"Yeah. I do."

His fingers bump her watch, "The time. What is the time?"

She checks, "Um...did I not feel it or something?"

He sits back, confused, his brow furrowed, as he checks the watch as well, tapping the surface, "Is it working?"

"Second hand's still moving."

He looks towards the barrier where Odin and Thor stand, "Is this some sort of trick?"

Odin shakes his head and steps forward, "No. But neither did I lift the spell. This sort of decision cannot be made in such intense emotion. It leads to regrets and loss. I know this perhaps most dearly." He nods to Loki.

"But...but she asked..."

"Her mother asked that I act in her stead. Loretta would not have allowed her daughter to die. And so neither did I. Had I denied Jane to begin with, she would have been angry, perhaps missed her mother's last moments when she let her anger cloud her vision. Had I done it, she would have died, her mother left alone in her end. There is no wedge between you and your mother, Jane. She loves you dearly. And she is in awe of your life here. You are right that she needs you with her, but she needs you _there alive_ and that means you will be one of us when you return. It is how I can guarantee that you _do_ return- and for his sake, you must."

Jane lets his words sink in for a few moments, "Oh..." She starts crying and falls against Loki. He holds her and rocks her, gently humming to her, a lullaby his mother once sang to him, a song that still soothes him.

He looks up to Odin, "Thank you."

Odin bows an acknowledgement and turns, beckoning for Thor to follow.

"But Father-"

"No, Thor. Leave them. They do not need you."

"But-"

"No. You lost her." He places a hand on Thor's arm, "And you are coming with me now. We have a few things we need to discuss."

Jane sobs into Loki's shoulder, his hair damp against her face, for what feels like an eternity. She has cried herself to sleep.

She is dozing against him when Darcy and Fandral run to the cell, frantic. He drops the barrier and she trips into the cell.

Loki holds a finger to his lips, "She sleeps."

"Oh thank god, she's not dead."

Fandral holds out a piece of paper, "She left letters saying she had asked Odin to reverse the spell."

Loki gestures for them to come closer and sit; Darcy plops on the floor while Fandral brings the chair from his desk, "She did. And while Odin gave her an hour and let her believe he would do it, he did not. He wanted her to understand why he had to say no without inciting her anger. It worked. She is alive."

"I'm going to miss her mom," Darcy says, "She's a great lady. And I think she'd be an amazing second mom to you, too."

"She is an amazing woman, what little of her I have known."

"Will Jane return to her in the morning?" Fandral asks.

"I will give her an hour to rest, but then she will return home."

"Then we will leave you to your thoughts. But do send for us if you need us."

Darcy stands and takes Fandral's hand, "And tell her if she ever scares us like that again, I'm going to revoke her ice-cream rights." They leave the cell and Loki gently eases Jane down on the bed. He tucks the quilt around her and pulls his desk chair beside the bed. He sits and reads until the hour is up and he gently rouses her.

"Wake, dear lady. You have things yet to do this day."

She sits up, stretches, and perches on the edge of the bed, feeling a bit awkward, "So. I guess I need to go back. I...I'll see you soon. I think."

He nods and spreads his arms, "You know exactly where to find me."

She stands, "Bye then."

He rises as well and hugs her, "Until next time, Jane Foster."

She leaves quickly. Loki returns to his bed and drops onto the pillow, hoping Jane decides to return to Asgard.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Loretta dies on a bright Tuesday night while the light of the full moon filters through her hospital window. She holds Jane's hands as they both sleep. She smiles. The little beeping monitors falter and then shriek in a single long note. Jane jerks awake. The night nurse calmly enters the room and turns off the monitors. Loretta made her will clear. There would be no desperate attempt to prolong her life. Once she is dead, it is over.

Jane can't stop staring at the hand in hers. The nurse does not make her move, does not slip the hand from hers to lay it on the bed.

She crouches in front of Jane and places a hand on her knee, "Miss, I've seen a lot of deaths on this floor. It's what happens. But look at her face. She's smiling. She knew what was happening and she was at peace with it."

"Thank you."

"The doctor will be in to certify time of death. And then they'll want to take her away. You'll have papers to sign, possessions to gather, and it'll all blur together. Do you have someone you can call?"

"Erik. Dr Selvig. He's a family friend."

The nurse hands her the phone, "Go on. I'll stay."

Jane dials the number and waits for him to pick up; the phone rings once, twice, three times, and then the line clicks dead. She tries again. This time, he answers on the fourth ring.

"Who is this?"

"It's me."

"Jane. This isn't your number."

"No. It's the hospital's. Mom's...mom's...I..."

"Oh no...I'll be right over." He hangs up. Jane stares at the phone. The nurse takes it from her and sets it on the cradle.

"You'll figure out how to say it soon enough. Right now, it's all still new."

"Yeah."

"How long will it take for him to get here?"

"Just a few minutes- he's at Mom's flat. About ten minutes by car."

"I'll stay as long as I can."

Erik arrives in five, his hair uncombed, his clothing rumpled, "I came as fast as I could."

The nurse stands, "I'll get the doctor."

He squats in front of Jane's chair, "Jane? You've got to try to gather your head about you. They're going to ask you to do paperwork. They're going to ask about what to do with her body. And you're going to have to know how to answer."

"In just a minute, Erik. I know you're trying to be helpful, but...I just lost my mother. Can you get the list out of my coat pocket?" He does, "Open it." He does this as well. It is a list of phone numbers, notes, and last wishes. On the back, the funeral notes.

"That's helpful."

"Yeah. We wrote it a few weeks ago."

He coaches her through the doctor's visit, through the paperwork and packing, through everything that comes with death. He stays with her through the small funeral when Jane places her ashes beside her father's. She does not call Darcy back from Asgard. Her mother never liked funerals or the bereaved at the graveside. He helps her at the apartment when she breaks down over a china mug that her mother particularly liked. The business of death is far more complicated than she can handle. She deals with the estate, lawyers, and changing names on the apartment and bills. Erik will stay there and when the time comes that he either moves on or dies, it will once again go to Jane. She tries to go through her mother's things a month after her death and cannot bring herself to throw anything away.

Erik has a better idea, "How about this- you take anything you really want to keep with you to Asgard. I'll donate most of her clothes and things to the women's shelter after you're gone. You don't have to deal with it and it goes somewhere she supported."

Jane nods, "Yeah. That's a good idea."

He sighs, "Jane, I know this is tough, but she's gone. Neither of us are going to use her socks."

She laughs, "Yeah, I guess. But the shelter will."

"They will. And your mother had a fine collection of very nice socks. It'll make the women there very happy to have something so soft and so comfortable when they're feeling vulnerable."

Jane picks through the apartment. She stacks the photo albums in a crate, carefully wraps the china mug and her mother's teapot, and takes a few things from the closet- scarves, mostly, and a soft pair of leather driving gloves. Erik watches her hesitate on certain items, noting them so he can keep them around just in case she asks later if she can keep them. He doesn't want her to regret sending anything away.

"If you find her wedding suit, keep it, too. I don't see it in here, but there are enough closets in this place to hide it and a couple of bodies."

"I hope I don't find any of those, but I'll be careful when I go through things."

"I know you will. That's the only reason I'm OK with you doing this."

With her one crate in hand, she steps out into the street and calls for Heimdall to bring her back to Asgard. Erik waves as she is drawn up on the Bifrost. The neighbours down the street stare at the sky, then at Erik. He waves at them, too.

Jane crosses through the observatory with only a nod to the Watchman. He nods back. He has seen, he needs no explanation. She takes her crate to her room and takes a shower, changing into a short Aesir dress, something she thinks must be for lounging around in, and a pair of jeans. Chilly, she tosses a hoodie over the whole thing and snuggles down into a chair. She misses her mother and she decides she doesn't want to be alone, so she heads to the dungeons.

Loki is at his desk when she arrives and he springs to his feet when the barrier drops. She rushes to his open arms and buries her face in his chest. He does not have to ask to know what has happened. He brings her to sit on the bed and once again holds her, rocks her, and sings to her. She sobs herself to sleep. It is evening, just before supper, and Thor's decree that she should leave before supper seems grossly unfair. Loki resolves to tell the guard to take it up with the king if they try to make her leave.

As expected, the guard knocks on the edge cell and gestures for him to come forward, "King's orders, sir. Girl's got to go."

"She is sleeping."

"Wake her up."

"No. This is the sleep of grief. I will not disturb her."

"Do we have to bring her out ourselves?"

"You will talk to Thor. He should know her mother is dead and she needs the comfort of a dear friend. And he should understand that need."

"Sir, our orders-"

"Do you want to come here and try to take her? Do you want to risk the wrath of Frigga's student, master of illusion and lies? I will twist your reality so thoroughly you will not understand where you are, or when, or if you are even living if you touch her."

"You threaten us?"

"For the first time in many years. You may tell your king this as well. He will, no doubt, wish to have me punished for it." The guard nods and turns abruptly. Loki sighs, "Well that bit I will regret." He returns to Jane, sleeping deeply under his blankets, snuggled into his pillow, "But it is worth whatever they bring." He strokes her hair and kisses her forehead, perching on the edge of the bed so he can keep watch over her.

It is not long before an entire garrison approaches the cell, Thor in front, fully armoured, Mjolnir at his side, "You dare challenge me, Laufeyson?" Loki rises and meets him at the barrier.

"Not so loud; you will wake her." He cringes a little hearing Thor address him this way, but it is not unexpected. Odin addressed him the same way after his failed takeover of Midgard. It is a way they create distance from him.

"I made my rules. I do not like that you refuse to follow them."

"I have been following them. I have no intention of breaking them beyond tonight. But she has lost her mother, a pain you have felt. And what did you do, after the business at hand was taken care of? You left for the comfort of the one you held most dear. Someone who could help your heart heal and allow you the space for your grief. I only ask that you grant her the same grace for this single night."

"I do not think this wise."

"How long did it take you, Thor, after she died, to feel like your life had not ended as well? How many hours did you spend beside Jane at night, whispering your fears in her ear? And how would you have felt if you were entirely alone? I can tell you. You would have known that your heart was scarred for the rest of your life and there would be no one to help stitch it back together. That would be something you would have to do yourself, every metaphorical puncture of the needle a very real stab to your soul. You would have had to harden yourself against your own heart, resolute that you would not let grief steal you, your only goal to survive. And you would have screamed silently into your pillow at night as your mind imagined those final fatal moments and what they must have felt like. You will not do this to her. She does not deserve something so cruel."

"She has other friends here. Darcy. Fandral. Sif."

"And were Sif and Fandral the same as Jane when you needed her most?"

Thor huffs, "No. They were not. But she does not love you. Not as I loved her."

Loki bows his head, "That I cannot say. But she came to me. It is an honour I hold very dear."

"It is foolishness that she trusts you."

"I have never lied to her, Thor. Nor will I ever."

"Why not? It is your nature, is it not?"

"She has given me no reason to."

"As though you have ever needed a reason."

Loki, hurt and angry, keeps his composure- he thinks this may be a first, "Thor, you placed a great burden on her when you asked her to hold your heart after Frigga's death. She has said little of this, only that you blamed yourself for most of the first year. I have never pushed to know more, nor will I ever. And now you seek to deny her the same care for even one night. I will spell this out so it penetrates your often-dense skull. You demanded something of Jane that she gave willingly and freely to you. You asked her for her heart and her spirit and she handed it to you. When you asked her for comfort, she gave it. It would be beyond poor thanks to tell her that she does not deserve to seek the same. You know what she feels. The hollow in the stomach. The breaking heart. The racing thoughts and questions. Everything. You will repay her this kindness."

"And if I do not?"

"Then I will comfort her the best I can with what little time I am given and I will make it utterly clear that you rejected a plea for her to have just one single night of peace when you yourself needed several."

"You would destroy me in her eyes."

"You have already done damage that cannot be undone. I do not need to do anything more than state the simple truth."

Thor cannot comprehend why Loki is so adamantly protective; this is not the Loki he expected to find in the cell, "Why do you do this? Why do you guard her so? You cannot _love_ her. There must be another, far less noble, reason."

"I do not like your implications, Odinson. They are vile." He spits his words, bristling.

"Oh? You have been without the touch of a woman for far too long. It is reasonable you would wish to bed her."

Loki trembles with rage, struggling to keep his voice low enough so he does not wake her, "And when, Thor, have I ever bed a woman against her will? Have I?"

"Not that I have known, but after New Mexico you threatened to pay her a visit. Is it such a stretch I would consider that you were carrying out your threat?"

"How dare you suggest such a thing? I was hurt and confused. Jane is my _wife_. I have been trusted to care for her and that is _exactly_ what I do. In this forced arrangement, I have found a dear friend- she is closer to my heart than I thought she ever could be. That you would suggest... No. Just no. And you say that I seek to turn her against you? To destroy you to her? All I would have to do would be to wake her so she could here this. Or would you rather I list your indiscretions? Ones I can verify with witnesses? Ones I do not need to pull from thin air? No, Thor. This conversation is over. She stays. I will wage war against anyone who comes to touch her. And you will never _ever_ again suggest that my intentions with her are anything less than those of a deeply honoured friend."

They glare at one another for a few moments, Loki breathing heavily as he tries to hold back his anger; Thor nods, "One night."

Loki watches as he leaves, the garrison following. His shoulders slump. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He walks back to where Jane sleeps. He tucks the quilt around her and she stirs, rolling onto her side.

"Hush. Go back to sleep."

"Mmmm...OK. Snuggle?"

"The bed is hardly large enough."

She pats the sliver of space beside her, "Sideways. Like me."

He chuckles, "Oh, my dear girl, you are determined."

"Yep. And chilly. You're warm."

He nearly falls out of bed trying to get in and, laughing, she catches him. Pressed close to her, he feels awkward, unsure of himself, and unsure of just how to move without offending her. He stays ramrod straight until she wriggles her leg between his and nuzzles against his chest. When he relaxes against her, she smiles.

"Jane, I...I apologise in advance for any accidental placement of my hands in my sleep."

"Hmmmm...I think we'll be OK."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Just 'yeah'?"

"Uh huh." She is drifting back to sleep, her eyes closed, her words slurred.

"Goodnight, sweet princess."

"You too." There is a long pause. Loki begins to doze. "Loki?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"I heard."

"What?"

"Everything. Thor. You."

"Oh. OH. I..."

"Just say 'you're welcome'."

"You are _very_ welcome."

"Night night."

"Goodnight."

She is snoring within moments. Loki closes his eyes and kisses her forehead. He cannot help but think that whatever she is to him, and he to her, it is deep and beautiful.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hang on, dear readers, this ride is about to get even more rough...things go to hell in a handbasket in the next few chapters.

Jane wakes early. She watches the rise and fall of Loki's breathing and places a hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. It is steady and sure, and something about it feels different than the rhythm of her own, or even of Thor's when he sleeps- perhaps it is because he is a frost giant. She has been wondering how to define Loki, other than as her arranged husband and her friend, since their kiss. Darcy is her friend, too, but a different sort of friend. A snarky friend who is going to probably have a lot to say about her night in the dungeon.

While thoroughly lost in thought, Loki stirs and she wonders if he would want her to move her hand. When she lightens her touch, hesitant to lose the feel of his heartbeat, he catches her hand and presses it against his chest.

"Good morning, Jane."

"Morning."

"How was your rest?"

"Good. I'm a little stiff, but...I'd do it again."

"I do not know that you will ever be permitted to. Thor was not generous about one night."

"I know."

"Ah, yes. You heard."

She snuggles tight against him, giggling, "I like you."

"I like you very much as well, Miss Jane."

Someone knocks on the outer wall of the cell- one of the wardens, "Come on, Miss. We haven't got all day. Time's up."

She rolls her eyes, "Fine, fine..." She pats Loki's chest, "Thank you. I needed this. You. And if it never happens again...well, I'll be really sad."

"I as well. I have not slept beside someone in many years."

"I heard that part, too." He blushes. She kisses his cheek, "Thank you. You are amazing."

"I hardly think telling the truth is amazing."

"Standing up to Thor like that is. And don't you forget it."

He smiles, "I won't, dear Jane."

She climbs out of bed, straightens her clothes, and flattens her hair, "Eh, good enough. Bye, Loki. I'll see you in a week." The barrier snaps back into place after her.

Once she is long gone, the warden enters the cell, "If you think Thor didn't order punishment for last night, you're sadly mistaken."

"No, I anticipate it. What will it be this time?"

"King said to do the usual."

Loki sighs. He sits up in bed, shoves his hair back from his face, and shrugs, "So when do we begin?"

The warden pulls the silver muzzle from where it hangs on his belt, "Best start right away. Get it over with."

The cold metal snaps over Loki's mouth. He cannot move his jaw. The warden gestures for a guard. He brings chains. They bind Loki, feet to feet, hand to hand, with a long chain running up to his neck. It is the same set of links he wore when Odin sent him here. They chafe in all the same places.

He is led out of his cell to a darker corner of the dungeon. It is a room Loki knows well. It is not a torture chamber; the room is enchanted. He has always called it the Reflection Room.

"You know where we are?"

Loki nods.

"Good. His Highness already suggested to the room what it ought draw out of you. First though, lashes."

Loki kneels, knowing that to resist this it to make it far worse.

"Sorry, mate, but we need to take that shirt off, first." One of the other guards unchains just enough to jerk the shirt over his head. Then the chains are back. He hears the first strike coming before it hits and tries not to flinch in advance. "Count them." Loki balls his hands into a fist as he braces himself against the floor. After the first one lands, he pushes out one finger. He has done this before. It is an acceptable alternative when he is muzzled.

He nearly miscounts at six and quickly corrects himself. The warden chuckles, "You saved yourself from starting again. It was quick enough." Loki's eyes are squeezed closed and he is sweating, cold. The next stroke nearly buckles his elbows and he struggles to both keep up his count and keep upright. If he collapses, it will start again, the same as had he lost count. It is different to experience this while Aesir. The frost giant's skin is thicker, the lashes bruise, but they rarely break skin. The warden does not adjust the strength behind his stroke for the soft skin on Aesir backs and by the end of the ten, the strokes are angry, red, and many are bleeding.

"Stand up."

He is slow, but he knows the warden will give him a little time. In his first few years in the dungeon, he was often cheeky to the warden and his guards. They were not patient men. They eventually tired of his snide comments and demands. Odin gave them permission to treat him as they would any other prisoner. So he was shoved to his knees and lashed in his cell until he begged for mercy. The next time, they muzzled him. When he was not learning to keep quiet, they brought him here and let Odin tell the room what to conjure. Loki retreated to books, silent. He avoided speaking for weeks.

Once he is unsteadily on his feet, he stretches his spine, hearing it pop, the searing pain from the lashes stop his stretch.

"Right, then. Let's hook you to the wall."

Loki follows him a his chains are looped and locked on low hooks. His feet still touch the floor, but he cannot sit and his hands are at his shoulders. There is enough length to them that he can pull against them a foot or so. The warden and his guards leave and the room goes dark.

He waits. The room will pull up memories, first in sudden flashes, as though it is searching through a library, flipping past cards in the index that do not apply, tugging out and setting aside those that do. And then they will play. He relaxes against the cold stone as it begins to do its work. Pieces of his childhood, his young adult years, a few flashes from in the Void. He can feel things being sorted out, set aside, and some of the moments he thinks he will relive are those he dreads. He cannot yet discern a common theme.

Then they begin. Standing up for himself as a child and being roundly chastised by his father, the booming voice frightening. Mouthing off to Thor and being pummelled to the floor. The moment when his cheeky nature led to his lips being sew shut.

This memory lingers, the pain very real as he screams against the muzzle. He had been embarrassed to return home, but had anyway to laughter and taunting. That night, the stitches still seeping blood, he had curled up in his room, crying, the stitches pulling every time he sobbed. His pillow was splotched with blood come morning and he hadn't slept. The removal of the threads had been nearly as painful as the punctures. He'd done it himself while he sat in the bath, his blood staining the water. In the dark, Loki gasps in agony as the rough spun cord drags through the wounds, tearing the clots, bringing delicate skin with it.

Another memory. This one from his young adult years. On the battlefield with Thor, he taunts as he has does in training, but it backfires and leads to Thor having to come rescue him as his opponent knocks his legs out from under him and nearly beheads him, every blow until that point as real as the day it was delivered. Another memory of Odin bellowing. Frigga asking him why he insists on making things worse by opening his mouth when his father is angry. There are many of these moments and they come rapidly, nearly overlapping. All moments when his words brought only trouble.

And then there is the quest into Jotunheim and the discovery of his own heritage. He feels the betrayal acutely, the pain of confronting Odin as raw as it was the day it happened. He knows this theme, and he knows there are far worse things to come.

He is grateful that his fall from the Bifrost is not something he is made to live again, but he finds himself next in the Void, facing Thanos. He knows this will hurt. He is told to introduce himself and he does, but he goes farther, blustering about his position and the might of Asgard. He is terrified and, in the dark of the Reflection Room, shudders, anticipating what comes after. Thanos is unimpressed and, with a gesture to the creature beside him, pain floods Loki's brain, pain such as he has never felt before. It overwhelms his consciousness and something in him snaps as he screams. In the Reflection Room, he strains against his chains, trying to both flee and drop to the floor. When it finishes, he is limp in the chains, sucking deep breaths through his nose, sweat dripping down his skin, the manacles biting into his wrists. Blood trickles down his arms.

The next memory begins. Loki wants to beg for it to stop, but it is hard enough to scream in a muzzle. He knows he cannot make his pleas heard. The pain begins again. Still Thanos, still displeasure. He was being trained, hardened so that anger and hatred would be amplified by the sceptre. He knows this now, he has figured out this much in the hours he has had to think. The Loki in his memories does not, though, and he is terrified every time Thanos looks at him with contempt. There will be many of these moments, many memories, and Loki prays that one of the wardens has an end in sight for this torture. But it does not end until Loki sees the sky, Thor above him, asking him if he really thinks all the madness will end when he is king. It is a brief moment of consequence, really, given all the far worse ones, and being pummelled by Thor seems light in comparison.

He screams at Hulk. Other than the pain inflicted by Thanos, this is the most he has ever hurt. No enemy or brother has ever inflicted so much damage. Not, at least, until Svartalfheim, which he blessedly does not have to endure. That pain was not brought on by his words. The lights fade on. Loki's throat is raw and he sags against the chains. The warden unhooks him from the wall and has his guards drag him back to his cell. They dump him on the floor, unchain him, and tear away the muzzle.

Once alone, he whispers to himself, "Fuck Thor. Just...fuck him." He uses what little strength he has to heal the wounds the manacles dug in his wrists. For once, though, he is grateful that Jane only visits once a week.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Jane takes care of her mother's belongings and settles into her week. She doesn't expect life to change much. But Odin comes to her rooms one afternoon and asks her to walk with him. She does. She has few other people to talk to and she figures that his company is better than no company at all.

"You mentioned that our scientists would not speak to you. That they seemed to have little interest in your work. I have spoken to them. They are not aware of your research. I do not think my son ever told them just what your work _is_."

She glares, "Wait, what?"

"I do not think he explained to them the advanced nature of your research."

"So how do you know they'd be interested?"

"Thor had one of your notebooks. I took it."

"And where is it now?"

He pulls it from the folds of his robes, "You may have it back. They were rightly impressed. As am I."

"This is old stuff- I mean, important, but but it is what I was working on before I saw the Bifrost- before I ran into Thor with a truck. Maybe I should have hit him harder..."

Odin chuckles, "May it never be said you are not a spirited woman, Jane Foster. And there are moments I would agree with you."

"Oh?"

"He is a good king. But one cannot, it seems, be a good king and be mindful of one's family. He had done a fine job of managing the kingdom, but he is too harsh with his brother, as was I. I never sought to understand him."

"Sorry, sir, but has that changed?"

"While you were away, Fandral asked him if he would allow me to see him. I will not ask for a private audience. That would be unfair to him. He needs to feel as though he is not powerless when it happens. Fandral reports that he has agreed to this, but only once you have settled back into life here and can stay beside him while we speak."

"Oh. Wow. I mean, WOW. That's pretty exciting. It's a big step for him."

"Has he ever spoken to you of our relationship?"

"Not really. Other than to cuss about you marrying him to me. He blames you and Thor for Sigyn's death."

"I was not a fair father to any of you."

Jane walks backwards, facing him as they travel the long, wide hallway, "Wait, wait, wait...are you saying you were wrong? Because according to both of your kids, that would be a first. Ever."

"Perhaps."

"So which you is the real you? The stern guy who can't bend, or this guy I'm talking to right now?"

"Both. But one does not have to think of all Nine realms at once."

"So politics destroys families. That explains so much..."

Odin laughs, "I can see why both of my sons have liked you. You have spirit."

"Damn straight, I do." She turns to walk beside him as the approach large double doors carved with the great ash. They are opened for them.

Odin leads Jane into the Hall of Science. She gapes in wonder at the spiralling energy of Yggdrasil that courses through the centre of the hall. Someone approaches him and bows.

"Kit Vithardottir, lead researcher of Asgard. Doctor Jane Foster, formerly of Midgard."

Kit bows shallowly to acknowledge Jane, "Welcome, Doctor Foster. We were unaware of your work until the All-Father brought us your book. Most impressive. But he has told us you have continued experimentation since?"

Jane bows, a little awkwardly, "Yes. I hadn't seen the Bifrost then- it was all just theory. But then Thor got himself banished and I ran into him with my truck, so we ended up with the chance to see it. I've been trying to figure out how it works since. I've made some pretty good progress, but there's still a long way to go."

"Of course. Do you have your research in Asgard?"

"Yeah- on my laptop. I have an extra battery, but I don't have everything printed and I'll have to go back to Migard to charge it if it runs out of power."

"Perhaps the first thing we ought to do is replicate Midgard's power sources so you no longer have to travel to make your device work."

Jane's face lights up, "Really? You'd do that? Because I haven't brought an AC power source with me yet..."

"Could you procure one? Then we could replicate it."

"I can bring diagrams."

Kit grins, "Good! We love diagrams. Of course, ours are probably different than yours, so we will have to learn to read one another's notations, but I think we can work things out."

"Oh my god, Darcy's going to flip when she doesn't have to go back to Earth to charge her iPod."

Odin bows out and heads to the library for his own studies, leaving Jane and Kit excitedly discussing circuits and power sources. Jane asks for a whiteboard. Kit brings her to a holographic display and hands Jane a stylus. She is a quick learner and is doodling in mid air in only a few minutes.

When she visits Loki again, she is buzzing on the high of science- she feels useful, and there are things in her notes that are new to Kit. To be regarded as a peer by one of Asgard's brightest has made her feel special and she has a spring in her step. She is feeling the best she has in months.

She knocks on the edge of his cell and waits for him to invite her in. He gestures for her to come to the bed. He is stretched out on his stomach, reading, his shirt cast aside so it does not catch on the scabs on his back.

When Jane sees the long red sores, she stops and covers her mouth with one hand, "My god, what happened to you?"

"Punishment for insolence against the king."

"Dear sweet Jesus...that was because of me."

He shakes his head, "Do not blame yourself. It is not the first time I have been lashed for speaking my mind less than wisely."

She perches on the edge of the mattress, "This looks really bad."

"It is uncomfortable, but I am alive. I chose this fight. I won. And I paid for it. This is how things work here."

"You are far too calm about this."

"That is because it has happened enough that I know to expect it."

"But...but...that's just...

He carefully turns on his side and reaches for her hand, "Jane...perhaps you have forgotten that you are married to a man imprisoned."

"I just... I'm sorry. I know they whip you when you're a frost giant once a year. It didn't look like this after, though. This is...harder."

"Then find my shirt. I will cover it so it does not disturb you." He sits up and pats the bed, "Then sit."

She finds his shirt and sits, holding it to her chest, "I don't want you to hide, though... I want you to do what you need to so you're comfortable."

He slips the shirt from her hands and tugs it over his head, wincing as it catches on one of the scabs, "This is the first time you have seen it. You, too, will get used to it in time."

"But I don't want to. I want it always to shock me when they hurt you. What else did they do to you?"

He doesn't answer immediately and this worries her, "Nothing I want to talk about."

"Bullshit."

"Yes, bullshit. But I still will not tell you." He reaches for her hand and she rests her palm on his.

"Come on...you know I'm going to needle you until you tell me. You'll give in because I'm really good at being annoying."

He sighs, "They made me relive things- whenever my sharp tongue brought me distress or pain. Primarily pain." His fingers drift across his lips, his face briefly pinched before he shakes his head to clear it of the thought.

"Oh god, that's terrible."

"Given that the worst pain I have ever felt has been because of my acidic nature and unwise decisions, yes, it was."

"You're not telling me how much it hurt, are you?"

"Correct."

"And how much it hurts here." She rests her other hand over his heart.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. This is my fault."

He slips his hand free and wraps his arms around her, "No, no, don't say that. It isn't. I made a choice. I made it for you, yes, but I could have woken you and ushered you out. I decided otherwise and I do not regret that choice."

"No?"

"No."

"Even with everything they put you through?"

He smiles at her, "Yes."

"Oh."

"Now, tell me my dear, why is it you were practically skipping as you came to see me? Tell me your good news."

"Odin introduced me to Kit. I'm working again. They even built me a solar charger for my laptop! It's great to be researching."

"That _is_ wonderful news. I wish I could celebrate with you."

"I can steal some baked goods from the kitchen before my next visit. We can celebrate with filched cake. And maybe I can steal some good wine, too."

"Just do not anger the king. Neither of us need to face his wrath. And I fear I have made him very angry by refusing to be intimidated by his garrison."

"He brought a whole garrison?"

"Indeed."

"You're either batshit crazy with a death wish or the bravest person I know."

He sits back, his arms still draped over her shoulders, "Likely a little of each."

"Is that why you've agreed to talk to Odin?"

"Fandral told you?"

She shakes her head, "Nope. Odin did. On our way to the Hall of Science." She giggles and says, "HALL of SCIENCE!" again in a booming deep voice.

"Is there a Midgardian joke that I have missed pertaining to that phrase?"

"Nah, just Bill Nye the Science Guy."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I know. Culture gap. He was a Midgardian children's show host. He taught about science. I loved watching his show, even once I was an adult. It was just fun. And he was smart. When I was little, I wanted to be just like Bill Nye. And now I am! I even have a bow tie. It is awesome."

"I am glad it makes you happy."

"What can I do to make you happy?" It is an innocent enough question, and Loki cannot help but beam. That she thinks to ask is more than he could have hoped.

"Keep coming to see me."

"That's all? I could smuggle you stuff."

"Jane...no. Just you." She blushes a little with the attention. The warden steps up to the barrier and she gives him one last hug. He softly kisses her cheek, "Until next time."

"Yeah. See you next week."

She glances back as the barrier snaps up. She waves and Loki waves back. She is lost in thought on her way up the stairs, so much that she nearly runs into Sif.

"Jane. I have been looking for you. Thor wishes to speak to you."

"Sorry, I've been visiting."

"I thought so." She pauses, studying the look on Jane's face before turning to walk beside her, "You have something on your mind."

"Yeah."

"Do you care to talk about it?"

"Not yet. Let me figure out what it is, first."

But Sif is far more perceptive than Jane gives her credit for, "You and Loki grow close."

"Don't say that around Thor."

"You grow _closer_. Am I correct?"

"Again...don't say that around Thor."

Sif nods, "Understood. Though you should be aware that Loki is the subject upon which Thor summons you."

"Um...is this bad news?"

"I do not know. He has not yet told me."

"That means it's bad news."

Sif walks her to Thor's quarters, "He said meeting you here would be better than in the throne room. Apparently your last appearance there was less than pleasing for him."

"Good. He was being an asshole."

Sif smiles, "Oh, I have no doubt..." She knocks on the door. Thor answers and beckons for them both to enter. He offers Jane a seat across from the desk in his office. She sits on the edge.

"I would gather you are curious as to why I would summon you here."

"Um, yeah."

"Did Sif tell you that I wish to talk about Loki?"

"Yeah."

"And what are your thoughts on that?"

"I don't exactly want to talk about him with you."

"I was more meaning what are your thoughts on Loki."

"He's my friend."

"And?"

"And he means a lot to me. Why are you asking?"

"Because as king, I must consider what to do with him. He cannot be released. He is little use to us. The dungeons are filling with those who have tried to undermine my rule. He took a very visible stand against me and I relented. That was not wise, on my part or his. I do not want his presence there to send the message that we tolerate treason- it is one crime for which there should be little leniency."

Jane's jaw drops, "Are you saying what I think you're saying? Because if you are, you should just say it, not all this pussyfooting around."

"And what is it you think I'm saying."

"I think you're saying you want to execute him, that's what!"

"That is a possibility, yes."

"And what other possibilities are you offering?" Jane crosses her arms over her chest.

"I have not decided. But perhaps we will move him to seclusion in the outer lands. There is a prison in those parts for those not born on our soil. It is harsh, yes, and prisoners have, in the past, been worked to death, but I am sure I can arrange something."

Her heart sinks and she doesn't bother masking what she's feeling, "He's your brother."

"He was once. But Odin told me upon his return from Midgard that the boy he had known was dead. This new creature, this Laufeyson, is not the child he raised."

"Have you actually talked to him, like, at all since then?" It is the only thing she can think of to say in return that isn't just a string of profanity.

"What good would that do me if he has decided I am his enemy? And why should the king put himself in such danger?"

Jane stands, "I'm done here."

"No, you are not."

Sif places a hand on Thor's shoulder, "No. Let her go. You are hurting her."

"I am her king and I am not done."

"Then say what you need to say so I can leave!" Jane snaps, "Just...just fucking say it. You're calling your own brother a _creature_ , like he's a dog! And treason being unforgivable? This coming from the guy who invaded Jotunheim to start a war over what? Two guys getting fried in the dungeon? Jesus, Thor. You've turned into a dictator- worse than Odin ever was at his most stupid. You want to know which I'd prefer, dead or on a chain gang? Neither, you asshole! If you kill him, I die, too. That includes if you work him to death. So maybe you should think about that before you try to tell me you're going to kill someone I love."

Thor raises his brow, "Love?" She glares at him, lips tight, her breathing heavy with her anger.

Sif squeezes his shoulder hard enough that he flinches, "Go, Jane. Rest. I will visit later tonight."

"No, I'd rather you didn't." She walks to the door.

"You will not tell him of this conversation. You will not speak of it to anyone who does not already know I am considering this."

As she leaves the room, she flips him off. As soon as the door closes, she drops against the hall and tries to fight back tears. For a few moments, she has a hard time breathing and thinks she might throw up. She manages to get a handle on her thoughts and feelings just long enough to return to her rooms. She drops face-down onto her bed and screams into the pillow. Her scream turns into gasping sobs as she tries to smother them with the fabric.


	25. Chapter 25

Jane cannot stop crying into her pillow. After supper, Darcy comes by with Fandral and neither can get her to explain why. She manages to tell Fandral to go ask Sif. Darcy volunteers to go get ice-cream. Both depart for their missions, leaving Jane to cry alone.

Darcy returns first, an entire cart of ice-cream, baked goods, and coffee with her. She pulls the cart beside the bed and hands Jane a pint of AmeriCone Dream. Jane says nothing. She sits up, finds a spoon, and digs in. Darcy sets up her iPod and speakers and plays her Spice Girls list.

"OK, so you have got to at least say something so I know you're not a zombie."

"I'm only explaining this once, Darce," Jane whispers.

"Then tell me something else. Something only your bestie should know."

Jane takes a few bites of her ice-cream before she answers, still quiet, "I told Thor I love Loki."

Darcy smiles, "Awww, that's sweet. I wondered when you were going to admit it."

"Admit?"

"Well, duh, it's been pretty obvious you two are super close. Like, actually-should-be-married close."

"Oh. Is it that obvious?"

"Eh, probably not to people who aren't me. But yeah. And you're cute when you're in love. All sweet and bashful about it." Jane blushes, "Yeah, just like that."

Fandral arrives halfway through Wannabe. Darcy turns off the music when she sees the look on his face. He sits down on the bed. She hands him a pint of Chunky Monkey and a spoon. He takes a few bites before she finds the courage to ask.

"Soooooo...what the ever living fuck is going on? Why do you both look like someone's kicked a puppy?"

"It's far worse than puppies, Darcy. And Sif told me Thor ordered Jane to speak of it only with those who already knew. Thor is trying to figure out what to do with Loki. He fears keeping him in the dungeons with the other political prisoners will send a message of lenience, especially after Thor granted Jane the night she returned from Midgard. Yet there are few other places to put him. The other prison, in the outlands, is for foreign born traitors and they are often worked to death. He thinks he might be able to secure a spot there, but the risk is real. And he is also considering execution."

Darcy drops her spoon, "FUCK."

"Do not forget that Jane's life is bound to his."

"DOUBLE FUCK."

"Precisely."

"Loki already paid for standing up for me, though. Thor had him punished. And I'm not allowed to tell Loki about this new fuckery," Jane says, staring into her ice-cream.

"Sif made me swear the same. I...I don't know how to handle this. None of this makes sense- not this, not his change in your visits, not his harshness regarding Loretta. Thor has always stood on Loki's side. There must be a motive here that he will not reveal."

"Can I tell him?" Darcy asks, "And then can I go after Thor? Because this shit's insane."

Fandral sighs, "While I am grateful you would offer, we run the risk of Thor's anger if we do. He intends Loki not to know his fate, and so I think we must keep this between ourselves. Were we to say anything...it could sway Thor to act in rash anger instead of reason. We cannot do anything that would threaten Loki's life."

Jane grabs a pillow and flings it across the room, "Fuck Thor! I hate him!" She dissolves into tears.

Darcy rubs her back, "Oh, don't cry in the ice-cream. We found out the hard way that it doesn't taste as good salty."

Jane throws a second pillow, "I just lost Mom! I just got back! What the fuck does he think he's doing? Why the fuck now? Just...fuck!"

Fandral takes her hand, "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to not allow him to kill you both. I cannot stand by if such an order is given, no matter his reason."

She bites her lip and tries to calm down a little, "You'll commit treason if you have to?"

"Absolutely. Treason has never stopped me from doing anything that needed to be done before, it will not now."

There is a knock on the door, "If that's Thor, I'll get the taser," Darcy says.

"If that's Thor, I'm going to kill him good and dead before you get the chance," Jane replies.

Fandral answers the door, "Sif. You may not be welcome here."

"I know. But I need to speak freely without the ears of the king present."

"Dunno- if it was just his ears and not the rest of him, we might be OK with that. I've got a knife- you have a box to put 'em in?" Darcy calls. Jane snorts.

"Jane. May I enter your rooms?"

Jane lets a moment of quiet pass while she thinks, "I suppose so. But if you're here to make excuses for him, you're gone."

She walks to the bedroom with Fandral following and leans on the doorframe as he settles back on the bed with his ice-cream, "I assure you, I am not."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I think what he is doing is cowardly and ridiculous and irrational. Because I have told him I will not sleep beside him until he reconsiders. He was not happy and blathered about duty to my king. I told him I have a duty to no one, not even my king, as I am now queen and, should he die, even mysteriously, I would gladly rule Asgard in his place."

"Lady Sif, I doubt he took that well," says Fandral.

"Of course not. But then I left. I will sleep elsewhere tonight. He will have time to think. Alone. For that is what he will be for the rest of his life should he follow through with this stupidity."

"His desperation for an heir will surely bring him to his senses. Even if he has no heart for Loki, and cannot see reason about Jane, he surely will not risk never touching his wife again."

There is a moment of silence during which Jane swears she could have heard a pin drop before Sif says, "He does not need to worry about an heir."

Darcy once again drops her spoon.

"You will none of you speak of this. I have not yet told him. But it is confirmed. And were I to have to kill him in his sleep, the line of kings...or queens...is safe."

Fandral pats the bed beside him, "Sit. Now."

"At a loss for words, old friend?"

"Entirely. You were never one to speak of motherhood."

"I did not. But here it is."

"Thrust upon you, as it were." He winks. She punches his arm hard enough that he nearly drops his ice-cream. Then she starts laughing.

"That is a _terrible_ pun."

"That's like, my level of dirty pun. Fandral, you're learning!" Darcy beams.

Jane picks at her ice-cream, "So how are we going to actually keep Thor from killing my husband? And, you know, me? And what the fuck is he thinking?"

Sif sighs, "I will pressure him as well as I can, but he is making the same mistake his father made. He is more king than family man. I fear what this child will endure."

"I am prepared to steal you both offworld and hide you if I must. Loki knows the ways in and out of the realm. I can secure passage. But Sif, you must warn me when he makes his decision. Most of the men will not turn on their king. There are only a few I could trust to stand by me if we have to fight an execution order as it is being carried out."

"Sooooo...I'm going to be an outlaw. Guess that could be fun. I'll help Jane pack an emergency escape bag. Get mine ready, too. Just like college- gotta have the overnight pack ready in the car in case of cute boys."

Jane looks from face to face, "You guys are serious about this?"

"Of course, Sister. Loki has found peace in your presence. We will have to put our trust in you that you will be able to keep him from doing anything incredibly rash, but the other option is to watch you die with him. And I will take the risk of rash action on his part rather than let Thor kill an innocent as a side effect." Fandral once again takes her hand, "I swear to you that I will stand beside you as your brother and I will do whatever I must to keep you both safe."

"Thank you." Jane turns to Sif, "But why now? There've been political prisoners in the dungeon before, right? I'm sure Odin had a few in there. Nobody got any ideas, did they?"

"Not that I am aware of. But Odin also was not trying to establish himself as a new king when he imprisoned Loki," Sif answers, "Thor fears an insurrection in the dungeon. Apparently Loki's stand has inspired other prisoners to be difficult."

"And what happened?" Jane asks.

"Nothing the warden was unable to handle. The prisons are tightly kept. Even a few defiant prisoners will not create upheaval."

"Well Thor's an asshole. How am I going to hide this from Loki when I see him next week? I've got to go in there and say that everything's fine, life and science is going great, when I know he's in danger. He'll feel so betrayed if he finds out I didn't tell him."

"We will find a way," Fandral answers.

"How?"

He thinks for a moment, then snaps his fingers, "Odin. We can tell Odin. He wants to sit and talk to Loki. We will have to be very careful how we engineer this, but-"

"I'm not really sure that's a great plan, Fandral. Odin's not exactly on Loki's good side," Jane says.

"No, but it may be the only way. One of us can make sure he knows we are sworn not to tell Loki. But the All-Father would not be so restricted."

"I will tell him," Sif says, "He is my father-in-law. I can make it clear that I am coming to him with a problem particular to his son. I can ask for advice. We will make sure Thor sees it this way if he finds out we met. Odin will verify it. I will swear him to nothing. We do not have the right to restrict him. And we will make it clear to Loki that this is not the way we want to deliver the news, but it is how we must in order to all uphold the orders of the king."

Jane nods, "Yeah. It's going to suck. But I think you're right. It's the only way."

"So what should I do?" Darcy asks.

"Take care of Jane. Our sister will need her rest. You and I can wait. You will stay here, with her."

"Oh? And where are you going?"

"I'm going to take care of Sif and allow her space in my guest room. And I am going to arrange for a meeting between Odin and Loki during Jane's weekly time. We must convince them both."

Sif sighs, "And that means I must corner the All-Father in one of the next few days."

Jane takes a deep breath and nods, "Right. Mission 'tell Loki' is a go. Let's all get some rest- this isn't going to be easy for any of us."

Darcy dips a scone into her ice-cream, "Or just have some more sweets. Come on, Jane, you know you're not sleeping tonight. Your head's going a mile a minute. I can see it right now. Everybody, get some food. We're going to end up in a people pile tonight, snoozing together. Some realism, folks."

Hours later, long after the food and coffee are gone, that is exactly what happens, everyone snuggled together on Jane's big bed. In the morning, they go their separate ways for the mission. Darcy takes Jane to breakfast and then Jane takes Darcy to the Hall of Science. Fandral goes to speak to Loki about meeting with Odin. Sif seeks out the All-Father.

Odin meets her in his study and assures her no one can listen in. She tells him everything. What Thor has proposed. Their plan. Their various ideas on how to proceed if execution or the outerlands prison are his decision. He listens carefully.

"So you are asking, by implication, that I to disobey the express wishes of my king to inform Loki of the threat to his life and to Jane's."

"Yes, All-Father. I was not sworn not to tell you. I was sworn not to tell him. Thor never prohibited me from discussing it with those he still considers family."

"And what of the other pieces? Of your plans for treason, should Thor choose the deadly paths?"

"You will have your own choice to make, whether to stand with us or against us."

"You are placing more trust in me than you place in Thor."

"Thor is thinking only of the throne and not of people. You once made the same choice."

"That I did."

"And it was a terrible one. Jane should have never been brought here so dishonestly."

"That is true. I had thought Thor would tell her how the ceremony worked at the very least. I did not think it necessary for me to spell that out for him. I was mistaken."

"In all respect, All-Father, the idea to marry her to Loki while he yet loved Sigyn was cruel. While it did what you wanted for the kingdom, it played so many of us and none of us were made happy for it. It has brought some good, but it has also brought death and distrust."

"Understood. I have tried to warn Thor that he is far too much like me, but it has not worked. He learned too well."

"Given how unfair he once saw your actions, it has surprised me how much he has mimicked them. But I suppose it should not. Who else would he have learned from?"

"His mother."

"But she was not king, and the boy who would be king looks to his father, not his mother, for someone to emulate."

"And then there was Loki."

Sif smiles, "Yes. The wiser of the two, though also the more ruled by his emotions. And you are going to meet with him in a week's time."

"Oh? He has approved this? Asked for it?"

"Fandral is with him. He is trying to explain that there is a reason to expedite this without telling him what it is. I hope he is doing well."

In the few minutes Fandral has been in the cell, he has been barely tolerated, but it is better than he expected, "Loki, I am sorry to have to try to press you on this, but as I mentioned, there is something he needs to speak to you about- something which I have been forbidden to share with you. This is a complicated situation and I need you to trust that I am trying to do the best any of us can do. Sif, Darcy, Jane and I spent the better part of last night trying to come up with a plan. You have to trust your friends."

"Since when are you and Sif my friends?"

"Sif is why you had a final moment with Sigyn instead of Thor telling her you were married and leaving you both with no goodbye. She has tended to Jane steadily, assuring that there was time and distance between Jane and Thor. And she has regularly been my companion in this as we have both sorted through our feelings about you. She is no enemy, Loki."

"And you?"

"I would like you to think on your escape from the dungeons very carefully and tell me what you remember of our brief time together."

Loki rolls his eyes, but does as he is asked, "Hmmmm, let's see. First Thor threatened me. Then Sif threatened me. Then Volstagg threatened me. Such great friends we all were... And then Thor pushed me out of a moving spacecraft and there you were."

"Keep thinking."

"You said something rather sarcastic about my grace and falling...then you wished us luck?"

"Yes."

"You never threatened me."

"That is correct."

"You were a fool."

Fandral smiles, "Perhaps, but a perceptive fool, if so."

"Oh?" He is trying to maintain some sort of aloofness, but his curiosity is gnawing at him.

"You would not betray Frigga and that mission was as much for her as for anyone else."

"The mission was to destroy the Aether."

Fandral reaches for Loki and brushes his arm; Loki jerks back, "Then why did you stay and fight with him once it did not work? Why did you not disappear? You are a powerful enough sorcerer, you could have made copies of yourself, vanished from Thor's sight, and by the time he knew the difference, you would have been gone."

"Stop, Fandral. This line of questioning and supposition is ridiculous."

"Your rising anger makes me more certain I am right."

"Oh, do tell, what makes you so sure of yourself?"

"The brother you claimed to so despise was well on his way to being beaten to a pulp. Jane had no defences. And you went back to kill the creature that killed your mother."

"Of course I did- it is simple self preservation. If they were to defeat Malekith, both needed to survive."

Fandral sighed, "Loki, just stop. We all know how close you were to Frigga. And some of us saw the destruction in your cell- one of us," he points to his chest, "cleaned it up so that some small shred of dignity and privacy would be preserved for you when you were returned to it. Even Jane knows you faced death so readily because you had love to avenge."

Loki wants very much to do one of two things. Spit in Fandral's face and tell him to leave, or admit to everything and completely drop the charade. He sits on the edge of the bed thinking for a solid minute.

"I will speak to Odin. But both you and Jane will be present." His voice has lost its bitter edge.

Fandral bows, "It will be an honour, my prince."

"I am no more. The honour is wasted."

"No, only changed, as have we all. Rest, Loki. I must see what progress Sif has made today. If not until then, I will see you in a week." He leaves the cell. Loki does not move until he is well out of sight and then he falls back on his pillow and covers his face with both hands.

"What in the Nine is going on and why does it have to require Odin?" He can only think of one reason they would be sworn to secrecy and he dreads that he might be right.


	26. Chapter 26

The morning of the All-Father's visit, Loki receives a message from Fandral.

_Loki,_

_I will escort the All-Father to your cell just after lunch. Try to eat something, even if you are nervous. Jane will arrive shortly before us to help you prepare yourself. When we arrive, Sif will be standing guard at the stairs, our sentinel ready to delay Thor if he comes our way. Darcy will be her alarm to let us know of trouble._

_Stay strong. We are with you._

Jane enters the cell and waits for him to invite her to sit with him on the bed- he is laying on his side, reading. He sets the book on the floor and pats the sliver of space beside him.

"Odn's coming in ten minutes. I don't really think I want him to find us in bed together, even if we're just cuddling."

"Then we shall cuddle for eight and be upright when he arrives." She sets the alarm on her watch.

She slips under the blankets and rests against his chest, "I've had to do a lot of thinking this week. It hasn't been the fun kind of sciencey thinking, either."

"Do you care to talk about it?"

"After. If we have time."

"Ah. Do you care to talk about anything right now?"

"Not really. I just want to lay here and listen to your heartbeat."

He smiles and kisses the top of her head, "Then rest, my dear." She closes her eyes.

Her watch chimes at eight minutes and they both sit up. He asks her to stand a moment and makes the bed. They sit, side by side, cross legged, waiting. The watch chimes at the ten minute mark. The barrier crackles down. Fandral and Odin step into the cell. Fandral brings the desk chair near the bed so Odin can sit and then leans against the wall nearby.

Odin speaks first, "So. You may have wondered why I am here."

"Presumably to talk. Otherwise this will be either a very boring afternoon or, if you are here to sing and dance, one of the most entertaining I have ever seen."

"Clever."

"I still often am."

"I have no doubt."

"Please, let us carry on this enthralling banter of short phrases. I am certain we will both leave unscathed if we do."

Jane places her hand on his knee, "Please, Loki...let him tell you what he came here to say."

The gravity in her voice concerns him, "Yes, my lady. I apologise." He addresses Odin, "What something have you come to tell?"

"Two somethings, actually."

"Do go on."

"The first is that I understand I was often more king than father. I made decisions for the good of the kingdom, not for the good of my sons. And for that I apologise, including in the decision to arrange your marriage. It took Thor behaving as I did to show me just how clearly terrible many of those decisions were for those I claimed to love dearly. And, as she most always was, your mother was right- we should have been honest with you from the beginning about your differences. But we were not and it has done far more damage than raising you as a brother, regardless, would have done."

Loki opens his mouth to speak, closes it again, and repeats; on the third time, he manages, "You admit to a mistake?"

"Many, over the length of your life. I should have more closely considered the council of my queen. Had I, much of this would have been averted."

Jane squeezes his hand, "Are you OK?"

"I don't know. What is the second?"

"The second is a little more difficult to explain."

"Then perhaps you should begin."

Odin takes a deep breath, unsure what the fallout of this news will be, "Thor has been considering your future. It seems he is trying to prove his strength. Those who have committed treason see you are yet here and, after standing against him for Jane's sake, Thor fears it is undermining his command. There have been a few small incidents with other prisoners. He has asked himself what he should do with you." It is clear Loki has reached the worst conclusion possible. He tries to keep his face brave, but his skin grows ashy and he blinks rapidly, nervous. His hand finds Jane's and he grips it tight.

"He has sworn those who care most deeply for you to silence while he makes his decision. But he would not dare do the same for me. Jane could not tell you. Sif could not tell you. Fandral could not tell you. Loki- Thor has considered a few options. Sif came to me for council and told me two. The third he has not yet told the others.

"He has considered moving you to the prison in the outerlands. He does not want you worked to death, but he understands it is a possible outcome, even if he pays the wardens handsomely. He has also considered execution. He is torn on both of these, as your death will also kill Jane. The third idea is to keep you in this dungeon, but to send you down to the lowermost levels far beneath the footings of the palace, a place where no one would be permitted to follow. You would live, but you would live alone. This plan would allow for Jane's survival, but would also steal from both of you what I believe is a very important relationship. You would likely go mad from the isolation."

Loki's voice shakes, "Is he resolute that he will do one of these three things?"

"No. But he is cautious about leaving you here. I am sorry to bring you this news, my boy, but I am the only one who was not forbidden to do so. It should have been one of your friends, someone you trust."

"I must speak to him. Beg for Jane's life..."

Jane slips her arms around him, "Don't. It won't make any difference. I've already talked to him. Just...he'll make up his mind with or without us saying anything."

Fandral approaches and rests a hand on his shoulder, "And while you are _not_ hearing this, we are not going to let you die. There are plans... There are at least four of us willing to do whatever we must to save you both."

Everything in Loki's head says to run, to get away from Asgard as fast as he can so Thor cannot find him. Because of Odin's presence, he tries to hide his distress.

It is clear, though, that he _is_ distressed; Odin rises from his seat and carefully lowers himself to one knee, leaning on his staff, in front of Loki, "My son...it is clear from your face that this causes you panic, fear, pain. If you must ask me to leave, then do. You need your friends more than you need me."

"You called me your son." His voice wavers, disbelief layered over terror.

"Yes."

"My birthright was to die on a rock, alone and afraid. And you told Thor the boy you raised was dead."

"I did. And I should have listened to your mother instead."

"I...you sold Jane's heart. Broke Sigyn's. She is dead."

"I made a terrible mistake. For the good of the kingdom, I thought, but Sif and Fandral have made very clear it was cruelty at its finest. I regret this."

"You would admit two mistakes in one hour? Something truly has changed in you."

Odin smiles a little, tilting his head in acknowledgement, "Perhaps. Or perhaps they are the same mistake admitted twice. Without the pressure of the throne, I have had time to reflect."

"As have I."

"I understand this. You have had little else to do and your mind has always been active."

Loki drops his face in his hands, "Fuck Thor," but there is no bite to his words, only despair, "And fuck you."

Odin rises and places a hand on his son's head, "I am sorry, Loki. I do not ask your forgiveness. That would presume to much. But if you are ever inclined to give it, it would let an old man's soul rest more easily. I cannot expect you will ever allow me to be your father, but at least allow me to be something other than your enemy."

"Not now. But maybe some day."

From in the hallway, there is a commotion and Darcy runs to the cell, "Holy shit, guys, we've got incoming. Trouble. Lots of trouble. Can I come in and hide?"

Fandral nods, "The barrier isn't up. You're welcome to walk in."

"I thought there might be some second level of security that would zap me." She hops into the cell, "I hate to interrupt, but we're all going to fry soon. Thor's on his way. Sif's trying to distract him, but I'm pretty sure he's smart enough to figure out what's going on once he sees us all here. And he's going to be pissed off- more pissed off. Super pissed off."

From down the hall, they hear arguing growing closer; the first words they can hear are Sif's, "Calm down. This is not what you think."

"It is exactly what I think! One of you has gone against my orders!"

"You would call me a liar?"

"If it is the truth, yes!"

"Then fight me for my honour, right here!"

Thor laughs, "Don't be ridiculous, Sif."

"I am not being ridiculous. You are challenging the lives of my friends. I will fight for myself and for them."

"Do not stop me, Sif." There is an edge of warning in his voice.

In the cell, Loki's breathing quickens and he presses against Jane. Fandral steps closer, his hand firm on his shoulder. Darcy stands behind Jane holding Fandral's free hand. And Odin turns, draws himself to his full height, and prepares to confront his son.

When Thor enters the cell, there are soldiers behind him. Sif shoves past them and stands between Thor and everyone else.

"Move, Sif. His fate is in my hand, not yours. I cannot trust you. You broke your word to not tell him."

"I did _not_ tell him. How _dare_ you say I have lied to you!" Her quiet anger is more frightening than had she yelled.

Odin speaks, "Sif, step aside. Stand beside me, but do not stop my son from confronting me." She does as he asks.

"Father. I did not expect to see you here."

"That is because you are not thinking rationally."

"Why are you here?"

"Because your wife came to me for council and saw it only fair that I not allow one son to decide the fate of the other without his knowledge. Loki deserves time to prepare for his death, if it is to come, especially as his wife will die with him."

"And what are they doing here?"

"I'm his wife, you moron. Are you that fucking clueless?"

"And I escorted the All-Father as I have done many times."

Darcy shrugs, "Oh, let's see...you're going to kill my Earth sister. Makes me a little angry." She pulls the taser from her pocket and tosses it in one hand, "I wonder how far away you can really be for this to work?"

"You would dare threaten me in my own dungeon?"

"Duh, yeah. This is me."

Thor is a bit taken aback by her honesty and laughs, "Ah, Darcy...you never will adapt to Asgard's social strata, will you?"

"God no. Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I am king and you ought respect that."

"You still put on your underwear one leg at a time, just like the rest of us."

He turns his attention back to Odin, "You came here on your own volition? They did not convince you to tell him?"

"Do not insult me, Thor. I may no longer be king, but I am still the All-Father and you would do best to remember it. I came here as a father watching one son prepare himself to kill his brother. And we are standing in opposition to these decisions in the same way you and Frigga once stood against me."

"And if I choose death?"

"Then I will grieve the loss of two, not one, son. I did not raise you for this, Thor. Nor did your mother. She would be broken to see you here. Even in my darkest anger, I did not act without her wisdom in my ear. It is why Loki yet lives. And you should heed her as well."

"Do not bring Mother into this."

"Do you remember nothing she taught you? Nothing of mercy? Of love? Of forgiveness?"

"Those things make for a poor king. You rarely exemplified them."

Odin raises an eyebrow, "Oh? There was mercy, when it was deserved. Love for those who I could trust- for you, for your friends. For Loki. Love that often brought none of you along an easy path, but gave you the strength to be better than you were. And forgiveness abounded, though action was never without consequence. You were afforded grace when you did not deserve it many times."

"You banished me to Midgard."

"When your pride endangered the Nine. You would have started a war over the transgressions of two. You had to understand that others were as valuable as yourself, especially those who were not Aesir. That was not something I could teach you myself."

"And Loki?"

"Loki's needs were different. He craved attention and followers, to bask in the same glory as you, hence his need for a throne. So I sent him for time to think alone. I allowed him visits with Jane because I thought he could handle a friend- a strong young woman who would not become a follower. I do not know if you have had Heimdall report his progress to you, but I often have. He has grown much."

"You've been watching me?"

"You've been watching him?"

Both brothers speak simultaneously, their disbelief identical.

"Of course I have. My sons are important to me, whether they have transgressed or not."

"But you told me the boy you knew was dead and gone!" Thor protests.

"And Frigga was convinced otherwise."

"I am not." Thor gestures for his garrison to step back, "I will consider this, but my decision is far from made. You are none of you to interfere. If you do, I will consider it treason most high."

Jane shrugs, "Well that leaves me with nothing to lose, doesn't it?"

Thor glares at her, "You will guarantee his death if you do. I might choose a different path."

After Thor leaves, Sif lingers, pulling Fandral aside, "He is too harsh. This is not the Thor we grew up with. I fear something else has been influencing him. Something I cannot see."

Fandral nods, "We should consult with Heimdall and with the All-Father."

Odin turns and surveys the conversations in the cell. Fandral and Sif whisper. Darcy drags the chair to the desk and plops down, resting her forehead on Lok's stack of books. Loki and Jane's faces touch as they hold one another, their cheeks both trickled with tears. He has often seen Loki disappointed, raging against whatever has wronged him, but this side of him is something he has not seen since Loki was very small. His mother was the caretaker of his heart. Odin joins Darcy by the desk.

"So that was horrible."

"Yes, it was. I hope I did not add to the horribleness by too much."

"Nah. You were actually dad-like. Good for you! But Thor's gone c-r-a-z-y with the stupid or something."

"It is more likely he has been challenged by someone and he seeks to prove himself a harsh and unyielding king, one who is not to be trifled with. What better way to prove he is serious about his rule than to kill his brother?"

"What shittier way, you mean..."

"If someone has challenged the throne, he would seek to prove that he is willing to destroy anything to keep it. Killing the brother he once very publicly held so dear would do just that."

"Dude, that's crap."

"Perhaps. But it is politics in Asgard."

"And I thought the USA's political games were a load of shit..."

Fandral and Sif cross to the desk. While they theorise on who could be challenging Thor and why he would see this as his only option to prove himself, Loki and Jane can barely speak to one another. What words they can manage are halting. Both are afraid.

When he can manage a complete sentence, Loki whispers, "Do not die for my sake, Jane, please..."

"A death sentence for you is a death sentence for me."

"But if you would commit treason..."

"I would only commit treason if we were going to die anyway. If I fail, what does it hurt? We're both dead a little faster. And on the off chance it works...we live. I can't let him send you to be worked to death."

"It wouldn't be that bad, Jane. I can work. I would last longer than most."

"But you'd still _drop dead_."

"There would be time to warn you. I would weaken over time and be able to send word when I thought it would kill me soon."

"Oh, because that wouldn't suck at all, Loki. Come on, listen to yourself..."

"I'm sorry, Jane."

"Stop trying to make the best of this. It's just...awful."

There is something he wants to ask, something that, at the same time, he does not want her to have to consider, "Jane...if he sends me there and I linger, slowly starving, beyond hope...would you ever consider...?"

She nods. He pulls her close, holding her as tightly as he can. Neither can stop their tears.

Odin approaches and places a hand on Loki's shoulder, "The warden is at the entrance. Our time is up."

Jane pulls away slowly, Loki reluctant to let her go, "Please...I'll be back. I promise. I'll do anything I can to see you again, even if it's a last time."

He nods and then leans in to kiss her, her hand finding his. Odin bows his head and steps back.

After, they rest a moment, lips not even an inch apart, breathing together, "Just in case, Jane."

"Yeah. Just in case."

Odin returns and gently nudges her to stand, "Come. The warden grows impatient."

She hurries out with Odin's arm around her shoulders, sympathy she never thought likely. She wants to ask him if he ever thought of Sigyn like this, if he ever wanted to give her the same courtesy, but she knows it would only be asked in anger. She glances over her shoulder as they turn the corner. Loki is still on the bed unmoving, staring at the space in which she sat. Odin keeps her walking forward, up the stairs, away.


	27. Chapter 27

Sif waits for Thor in their chambers, tired and a little nauseous. It hits her at night more than any other time of day. She sips ginger in orange juice, hoping it will help the same way it did when she was ill as a child. When Thor finally does return, it is late and she is dozing in the chair, a blanket over her legs, a quarterstaff tucked beside her. He calls to her from a distance. She stirs. He approaches slowly and says her name again. She wakes, one hand tensing on the staff.

"Oh. Only you."

"Yes, Sif. Who did you expect?"

"I do not know. Just as I do not know why you would consider this cruelty and am not certain what has happened to my old friend."

"You would turn against me?"

"No. I want to be on your side, but your side is changing. There was a time when you would never have considered what you have suggested to do. When you would have stood in Odin's throne room and begged him to grant Loki life, even when he did not deserve it. And yet now you do the opposite with little reason. If you cannot trust me with the true motivation behind this, then I am little use as your queen."

"I will not speak of this tonight."

"And when do you think Odin spoke to Frigga of the things he found most difficult? When and where do you think they argued over you when you had been cast out? And where did they grieve most deeply when Loki fell? Where was it that he questioned the very nature of his family when his son returned a murderer?"

Thor eyes her with suspicion, "You act as though you know more than you ought."

"My queen often sought company in matters concerning her sons. I knew you both better than she did, after a certain age, and when things were wrong with either of you, she would ask how she could best help. Even when I did not know, she would confide her worries in me, friend to both her children."

"What do you suggest I do, Sif?"

"Tell me why now. What has happened that makes Loki suddenly such a great threat?"

Thor sits across from her and leans forward, elbows on his knees, "There is another Odinson. One older than I, and not the son of my mother- there are a few, actually. I have known of this one for years, and he has lain low, unwilling to challenge the All-Father for his choice of future king. But now that I am on the throne, he has asked for things. To rule together, he as my advisor and steward. But I do not trust that he would relinquish power were he to gain it."

"Would an heir make a difference in this matter?"

"If the blood of the All-Mother in me does not, then no. And he has a child as well. A grown child."

"So why Loki?"

"Because my half brother has mentioned that he is a weak spot, someone I am afraid to deal with. He means to exploit this if I deny him this post."

"So who do I have to dispatch?"

"Sif..."

"No. I will not let you make this choice this way. You will not throw either of them away like this. Not again."

"Sif..."

"That is, indeed, my name. Is there something you intend to add to it?"

"You have been spending too much time with Darcy- you are becoming sarcastic."

"Or perhaps I am simply sick of the changes I have seen in you since you were crowned. I once knew you, Thor, but you are less and less yourself."

Thor stands and paces, "I do not know what to do about Vithar. This is not how I envisioned starting my kingship."

"Tell him no. Tell him he can challenge you in the old way if he contests your reign. Cause no more pain to someone you once claimed to love."

"I did love her, Sif. And him.."

"Then prove it. You are allowing yourself to be bullied by a brother you hardly know into killing the brother you once knew better than yourself. Act the king. Confront the traitor- not the man in your dungeon. Or are you looking for an excuse to not have to think about Loki?"

Thor stops pacing and leans on the back of his chair, "You are not making this easy."

"No, I am making it _too_ easy. You are _king_ Thor. This man, Vithar? What does he have to threaten you with that has you bending in this way?"

"His daughter is our lead scientist. She is working with Jane studying the Bifrost."

"And?"

"He thinks he is owed something as an Odinson."

"Remind him he is not. Remind him that, should he push this, his daughter might find herself in a very difficult position, choosing loyalties to father or king. You can have him jailed for simply _suggesting_ what he has suggested. And yet you are considering ending lives over it! This is insane! If he has you frightened that he will lead a revolution against you, execute him and just be done."

He stares at her, "Execution? That seems harsh for someone who hasn't actually done much yet."

"He has done plenty of damage. Loki and Jane are terrified- you did not stay to watch them. I did. You are _threatening to kill them_! He has caused this." Sif stands, taking her orange juice with her, "And if I find him before you stop this, I will make sure he is no threat. Mark me, had someone challenged your father and threatened your brother before his fall, we would have simply killed him. It would not have been complicated. And you would have led the charge."

She leaves for her private room and locks the door behind her. Thor stares at the door. What he has not told Sif is that Vithar is raising an army, an uprising within Asgard city, of people who are tired of the ways of the All-Father. Those who do not want peace in the realms, those who want chaos and war, especially with Jotunheim. Revenge, they say, for the losses a millennia before. Their realm was not obliterated like Svartalfheim, their race extinguished, therefore there is yet work to do.

A position as an advisor is Vithar's bargain to keep his rebellion quiet. Loki is the proof he will use to show his men that Thor is not as much of a threat as they think he is. That there are some lines he will not cross.

But there are darker plans at foot as well, for Vithar is old enough to remember the war, to remember the suddenness of the All-Mother having another child. It did not take him long to piece together where the child came from when she had announced no pregnancy. He plans to expose the family as a fraud, to force Loki to reveal his true form, and to throw him to the masses to fuel their bloodlust, the first victim of their impending genocide. And he has told Thor as much in a voice so calm it chilled him.


	28. Chapter 28

Before the week is out, Thor summons Loki to the throne room. The warden chains him and sends him with the king's guard. Fandral sees him in the hall, still the proud prince when in the public eye. Even in his simple clothes, his hair tied back loosely with a velvet ribbon, he is regal. Fandral bows as he passes and, once the guards have gone, hurries to find Jane.

Loki enters the throne room and is left alone, the long expanse between him and Thor, seated above. He approaches with his head high, his steps steady, even though he wonders if he should instead make a run for the windows. When he reaches the steps leading up to the throne, he refuses to bow.

"You summoned?"

"I did."

"And would this summons happen to be about my impending death?"

"Not only."

"Ah. I see. But at least partially. You have made up your mind."

"No."

"Let me guess- you will give me some sort of choice? Or you will use my compliance as a means to gauge whether or not I am fit to live? Or perhaps you have thought of another creative way for me to meet my end? Discovered a means by which to sever her from me so that she will live with the heartbreak? What new cruelty have you in mind, _Odinson_?"

"Were it your attitude that determined anything, you would be dead already."

"Oh, how charitable of you to _allow_ me to live." Loki feels no need to hide his contempt. Any progress made in repairing his relationship with his brother has been so thoroughly destroyed he almost hopes to hear condemning words. Almost. Jane, however, is the one reason he has to wish for something else.

"I brought you here to answer questions, not to spar with words. Will you attempt to answer them?" Thor remains calm. Allowing Loki to provoke him will only make things far harder.

"That depends on what they are."

"Then we will start simple. Are you a threat to this throne?"

"A chair cannot be threatened."

"Are you a threat to _me_ in this chair?"

"Only if you deserve to be threatened."

"And that means...?"

"If you harm her, I will be the greatest threat you have ever faced."

Thor stops himself from scoffing when he takes a moment to study Loki's expression, "Oh? And how will you manage that?"

"Do you really think I would tell you?"

"No. You were never so forward with your plans."

"Nor will I be. But know this, Odinson, she is precious. Hurt her and I will seek vengeance. If there is a life after this one and you kill us, I will find a way to return specifically to make your existence as utterly dreadful as I can. Do you have another question?"

"Have you thought at all about what it was that imprisoned you?"

"Of course, you nitwit. What do you think I would have thought about all these years? Handcrafts? Knitting? Perhaps you believe I kept myself occupied by telling riddles to the warden?"

"Do not test my patience, prisoner."

"Ah. I no longer have a name. Delightful. That makes me quite willing to continue this conversation."

"My apologies, Loki."

"Continue your questions, _king_."

"Is Odin your father?"

"No."

"But he has claimed you."

"And I am furniture to be claimed. Perhaps after you kill me, he will stuff me in a menacing pose to keep in his den."

"At least something in your nature is unchanged..."

"I am flattered you remember."

Thor shakes his head and moves on, "Is Frigga your mother?"

"No."

"You hesitated."

"I hate that question. Move on or I will answer no more."

"Do you wish to carry on this conversation?"

"I would like to know if you are going to kill me, so yes." He pauses, chuckling ruefully to himself while shaking his head, "This is all too familiar...as I have said from this very spot before, if I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake, just swing it. It isn't that I don't love our little chats, it's just...I don't." He softens a little, "Were it not for Jane, I would welcome the fatal stroke. But she has changed everything. I... _we_ need to know so we can prepare for death together or move on with our lives."

"And what if I separate you forever, sending you to the bowels of the palace?"

"That is death, Thor, and I will end myself in madness if you leave me there. I will kill her with me, although not willingly."

Thor studies Loki; the little changes in his voice when he speaks of Jane, the way his posture shifts when he mentions her death, and there is little question in his mind as to the answer of his next question, "Do you love her?"

Loki takes a deep breath, drawing himself together, raising his chin as a prince ought, "There was a poem Frigga once read us- something she adored. Do you remember it? 'Her love is as sunlight.' She used to have it written in her little red book."

"Only the first line. I was never much for poetry. Do you know it?"

Loki nods, closes his eyes, and recites,

"Her love is as sunlight, and I, in the depths of a cave.  
Her love is as starlight after a harsh summer's day.

From the hail in deep winter that shatters the glass peace of night  
To the blazing fire of sand under bare skin;  
From the worlds of here and now  
To the days that will come and all things beyond and unknown;  
She is the beginning of life.

Her love is as water, and I, dying from thirst.  
Her love is as firm ground when all else has washed away.

From the cool shades of the densely forested hills  
To the open vast plains where deer hide in the tall grasses;  
From the days where windows stay open  
To those where they are closed tight;  
She is the beginning of life.

Her love is as warm hands welcoming in new life when halls have long been silent, infant cries unknown.  
Her love is as the blacks of mourning worn after a long life over vibrant memories sparking under swaying skirts.

From the smell of raw soil pulled from rest  
To the feel of roughsawn timber;  
From the lapping of little waves against silent boats  
To the songs of tears fresh at the shore;  
She is the beginning of life.  
She is the ending of life.  
She is life."

Thor studies Loki's face- the intense peace, the confidence, the little almost-smile at the edge of his lips; he looks like his brother, but so much more wise than before his fall, "You have spoken words that say _she_ loves you, but not that _you_ love her. Your face says it clearly, though. Why will you not speak the words?"

"Because those words are for her to hear first, not you."

"Does she love you, Loki? Has she said as much?" He remembers Jane's face when she said she loved Loki during their conference earlier in the week. Her defiance when he questioned it, the intensity of her glare. There was no walking back her statement, no stammering apology or excuse.

Loki's face falls for a moment until he regains his mask, his expression firm, jaw set, "No."

"Why have you not asked? Or spoken the words yourself? Do you fear that she would say she still favours me?"

"This conversation is over, Thor. So tell me, am I to die by the hands of Asgard's finest executioner? Or by slow starvation in the outerlands? Will they work me until I collapse, my last strength used to pen a letter to my lady so that she might have a few moments to read it before we both drop dead? Or will you send me to the place where my own mind will tear me inside out?" His anger builds, but it is more the anger of betrayal than of hatred, so similar to what he felt when he confronted Odin in the vault. Tears well at the corners of his eyes and while he tries to keep his voice steady, it rises and quavers against his will, "Or do you have some yet unspoken horror for me? Will you throw me in the Void so that I will be torn asunder as my first love was? Did you ask Heimdall how long she took to die? What her screams were like? Will you strip me and drop me in Midgard to fend for myself, alone and wandering? Perhaps you could simply leave me in the Reflection Room to relive my worst pains until I could endure no more and discover a way to kill myself with a memory? I have died before, it would not be difficult. Is that what you want? To find me dropped dead in that forsaken place and to realise that you will find her soon after, gone from life to corpse without warning?" He stops, breathing heavy.

Thor does not answer. He watches. Loki slowly gathers himself back together, wipes his eyes on the heel of his hand, and straightens his back. But the emotion does not fade so quickly and it is clear he is still very upset.

"You are dismissed. I will send for you when I have decided on your fate."

"This is cruel, Thor. I have never known you to be a cruel man. Perhaps a stupid one, at times, but never cruel." He turns and walks the length of the hall. The guards meet him and escort him back to his cell. They unchain him and he waits until they have gone before dropping onto the bed. Exhausted, he slides under the blankets and falls asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Sif gathers the Warriors Three and demands to know everything they know about Vithar. She tells them what she has learned. Hogun speaks of the slow building dissatisfaction growing over the years as the bloodlust for Jotunheim has been patiently stoked. Vithar has been chief among those stirring the fire. Volstagg knows the taverns they most regularly frequent. After all this is said, it is Fandral who has the most useful suggestion.

"Has anyone spoken to Heimdall? Surely he has news. Thor must be speaking to him, yet we do not know what has been said."

"We should meet with our king," Volstagg adds, "and assure him we can quell whatever rabble Vithar rouses."

"We must be ready when Thor denies his request," Sif adds. "I would rather strike him dead on our own ground, but Thor seems to think this unwise."

"It would make him a martyr. We cannot afford that. To give the uprising greater reason to rally and to strike? That would be foolish."

"Ah, Fandral, ever our leader in strategy. Far better than I- my strategy would be to feed everyone and see what happens! We feast, we fight, problems solved."

Sif twirls her quarterstaff, "I have no problem poisoning someone's drink..."

"Remind me to always have Hogun test my wine when you are angry with me, dear Lady," Fandral jibes.

Hogun shakes his head, "We should make a plan. Thor does not want us to know. But that will do no good if we are attacked."

"By who?" Thor asks from the door.

"By Vithar and his rebellion, my king," Fandral answers.

"Sif told you."

"Yes, she did. Have you decided what you are doing about Loki?"

"No. I have just spoken to him. He is...different. It would not be so simple to kill him or send him away."

"But have you decided _not_ to do these things?" Sif asks.

"No."

Volstagg is passionate in his response, "You cannot let them push you around, Thor! By gods, you are king! And she is queen! And this is Asgard!" He pounds the table, "We have might, we can crush them in a moment."

"If we do, we risk war in the streets. Our own people caught in the crossfire. There would be blood running down the city walls. We cannot do that, Volstagg, no matter how just it would be," Thor answers.

"You speak of justice while proposing death to your brother? What madness is this, Thor? Are we to allow Vithar to tell you what to do? To buy peace in exchange for a seat beside you, a seat that, if any brother deserves it, it is the one to whom it was long promised? That tells everyone that the throne can be pushed to do anyone's will. It would destroy this very nation."

"Do not think I do not know this, Fandral. But I know you plan treason if I choose to execute Loki or send him to the outerlands. So do not tell me what will undermine the power of Asgard."

Fandral rises and crosses the room to leave, but Sif grabs his arm as he passes, "Please. Stay. Loki needs his friends to stand for him together."

"I cannot listen to this, Sif. It is wrong in so many ways."

"And what of me? Do I not need my friends to stand together? Were we not brothers and sisters in arms for many years?" Thor asks.

"The man who was my brother would not suggest to execute his own," Fandral snaps.

A voice from behind Thor stops the argument, "Perhaps I should find out about armed insurrections from my son on the throne instead of from the Watchman."

Thor steps aside and Odin enters; he finds a soft chair and settles in, resting against the arm as he often did against the arm of the throne. Fandral reluctantly sits. Sif leans on the back of his chair, her hand on his shoulder, a guard to make sure he stays in one place.

"So tell me, All-Father- how did you quell threats to the realm?" she asks.

"There were few that I did not simply stop with reason. Many of the early ones demanded things central to life- we had not long ago fought the frost giants, there were many dead, many families without men. My first mob demanded bread. The second wanted the children left without fathers in the war to live in better conditions. The third hated me and asked why Bor left the throne to me. This one we had to send out the guards, but also to remind them that I had found ways to meet their needs and would continue to do this, even if was not the way my father would have handled things. Long-lived people resist change- things that are habit after a few thousand years are hard to break."

"What have you heard, Father?"

"Everything Heimdall knows. It is Vithar who threatens. He is as stubborn as his father, but was raised by an arrogant fool with a vicious nature. I should not have left him with his mother. But I did, and now we must deal with him."

"How?"

"Challenge him in the open fields beyond the city. Fight until one of you is dead. The victor takes the throne."

"But there is risk in that."

"There is risk in everything when you are king of Asgard, protector of the Nine. But he has challenged you and words have failed. If you cannot beat him, he will continue to turn up."

"And what of Loki?"

"Grant my younger son mercy. You have given him no explanation for this sudden change in plans. He is miserable and frightened, as is Jane. And they are spending this time apart when they should be together."

"He is a prisoner, Father, not a guest. You insisted on this. You told me that I would have to harden myself against those in the family who committed crimes so that they could be punished as anyone else would."

"And yet for Loki you have gone beyond this. I let her visit him whenever she wished."

"No, Father. That I will not do- it is not granted to other prisoners. His crimes should have brought execution. I will do what I must to keep him at bay. He is a traitor and does not deserve better."

Sif rolls her eyes, "And what are you, Thor Odinson, who went against his father's orders to court war in Jotunheim? Who broke Loki from imprisonment for vengeance and to stop eternal darkness? Were those both not also acts of treason? Ought I refer to you as the same? If you continue this insistence that but a few years define a man's entire life- your _brother's_ entire life, I will find far less flattering things to call you. Imprisonment is one thing. But tormenting him this way is cruel."

"Point taken, Sif. But I do not want Loki used against us and I fear Vithar will seek to do that. He is a symbol of mercy undeserved."

"He is your _brother_. Do not forget this. If your other brother cannot see how that mercy would be granted, he is unfit to rule even the most dank and dismal of taverns. And _someone_ has to talk to Loki and Jane," she replies.

"Only after I have made my decision."

"Then make it. Right now. Or let your queen make it."

"No, Sif. This is not your decision. Loki's life is forfeit to the king alone. You all think of how we can defeat Vithar and end this. I have business." Thor leaves. What he does not tell them is that his business is in the Reflection Room. He gives the warden explicit instructions as to how long he wants to be in the room and asks him for reminders of why Loki deserves mercy. He sits, unchained, in the middle of the room, his legs crossed, his eyes closed.

The memories flood in quickly, overlapping. Most moments are those when he realised how dear to him Loki was. Moments when he was injured as a child, times when he cried, and then, once Loki was older, times when the roles were reversed and it was Thor bleeding and Loki gently stitching him back together with whispered spells and soothing hands. Moments of intense quiet when the brothers curled up together after war, Loki nearly always needing reassurance that so much death was necessary. He had always been an emotional young man and while these moments had largely petered out by the time of Thor's coronation, he still wonders if there will be times when Jane holds him close, assuring him that he is not damned for the death he has caused.

And then there are the more recent memories. The look on Loki's face on the Bifrost when he thought Thor might kill him. The moment of both terror and desperation as he hung over the edge, begging for Odin's approval. A flicker, a change in his eyes, on the balcony of Stark Tower. A few brief moments returning to Asgard when, still muzzled, Loki's eyes showed fear and sadness far greater than he had ever seen from his little brother. His cell a jumbled mess after Frigga's death. Loki's expression as he was sucked into Kursed's vortex. And lastly, his death. Thor chastises himself for still believing that Loki meant every word he said as he trembled and convulsed on the desolate rock. He sees the moment they told Loki of Sigyn's death.

There is something in Loki that loves and there is his anger at how everyone has been used, the intense righteous rage that drives his sense of justice. Even their final conversation appears, his recitation of the poem their mother so loved, and the delicate expression on his upturned face. But then there are also the moments with others, times when his friends have shown that they, too, see Loki as their younger brother, some of them even still.

The room lightens. Thor sits, still, thinking.

The warden enters, "Anything else you'd like to see, your Highness?"

"What Loki saw last."

The warden hesitates, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. When I had him reflect on all the times his words caused him pain."

"Your highness, we chained him to the wall for good reason. We ought to do the same for you."

"No. It cannot be that bad."

The warden shrugs, "Suit yourself," and leaves the room. Within moments, the room drags forth Loki's memories, things imprinted in its walls once they are there remembered. When he comes to lips being stitched shut with rough thread, he cannot help but cry out. His hands brush his lips and, finding no thread, linger as they burn. He has forgotten this. And he has forgotten how they taunted Loki after. Feeling Loki's memories, the little jibes cut more deeply than he ever suspected. Removing the stitches horrifies him and he pinches his palms to keep his hands from digging at his lips. He sighs in relief when the memory is over.

The battlefield blows are more easily to endured, but Loki's fear is not. It is something he had never considered- just how much his brother pushed aside in those early years when he would later crawl into his arms for comfort. Fear, though, is an emotion Thor can handle and he quashes it so that he can observe the memory without its clutter. But the progression of memories so rapidly flowing over him brings emotions he did not expect to be so deep. Loki's identity, his discovery in Jotunheim, and his confusion as he confronted Odin- these are things Thor has never contemplated. He has never asked himself what it would have felt like to stand in Loki's place. He does not have long to think on this, though, for the fall comes quickly, engulfing him in despair, and after, the creatures are strange and new, things he has never seen. And then there is Thanos. Thor has never felt pain like what Thanos delivers. He roars tearing at his hair, thrashing to try to stop it. But it does not end, and even when it pauses, it is only so another memory can begin, more pain, more screams.

The warden interrupts the session. The lights come up. Thor gasps for breath, his elbows resting on the floor, the cool of the stone against his forehead.

"There's a reason we chain him. The first time the All-Father had him relive that, he threw himself against the walls. We had to stop it so he didn't kill himself. We tried to scrub the blood off, but...well, the stain's still there. I don't think the room wanted it gone. So after, he asked us to chain him and muzzle he'd survive it and so he couldn't hear his own screams."

"How...how much longer did that last?"

"The intense bit? At least another twenty minutes. Then there were other things. I don't know what. I can't see what anyone in here sees. I only hear them."

"Loki had other memories after this?"

"Yes."

Thor stands, but he is dizzy and wobbly; the warden grabs his arm and steadies him, "Watch it, there, your Highness. We don't need you to pass out on the floor."

"How long does it take him to recover?"

"Recover? You never really recover from this place. After the last session, he fell asleep on the cell floor and stayed there for ten hours. He was stiff when he woke, but alive."

Thor takes a deep breath, "Thank you, Warden, for your services. I have much to think about."

The warden bows as the king passes. There's a troubled look in Thor's eyes that tells him something far bigger is at work, something he should probably brace himself for. But he does not know what, so instead, he makes his rounds in the prison. If he cannot control what is coming, he ought to at least do a good job controlling what is right in front of him.


	30. Chapter 30

Loki spends quite a lot of time in bed. He faces away from the barrier as much as he can and when he absolutely must turn over, he creates the illusion he does not. His despair deepens every day, not only for what may happen to Jane, and by extension himself, but also because he has lost something precious with Thor. He has always had someone to chase him, no matter how hard he shoved away. It was part of the plan- push Thor away so he searches all the harder. But this time, Thor is willing to end the game. It hurts far greater than Loki thought it could.

Jane worries about him and asks for word from Fandral and Darcy on a daily basis, if not more often. There are times she asks every few hours. Darcy dutifully sneaks to the prisons, watches Loki for a few moments, and returns to tell Jane he is still in bed. Jane counts the hours until her next visit, her only distraction the Hall of Science. But even Kit knows something is wrong when Jane starts making errors in her calculations, running them three and four times to assure herself they are right.

The day of her visit, Odin meets her on the stairs and walks with her to Loki's cell. Once there, he tells both of them everything he knows of Vithar's rebellion. They both struggle through the conversation. Odin keeps things as simple as he can so they can follow through their grief. He knows he is not entirely welcome, so makes a graceful exit and leaves them alone.

Loki puts an illusion in place to hide he and Jane from observers; to anyone watching, they retrieve the chess set Frigga gave him, a set he has only taken down once or twice since he has been imprisoned. They play sitting on the floor. In reality, Loki sits on the bed, dishevelled, with his legs spread so Jane can sit between them leaning against his chest. He wraps his arms around her waist, rests his chin on her shoulder, and waits for her to say something.

"Loki? I'm scared. I don't want to die."

"I know."

"And now there's a war from a crazy half-brother? I really don't get this."

"Nor do I. But it sounds as though Thor is frightened for his people, as a good king should be."

Her response is harsher than she intends, anger at Thor spilling into her words, "God, Loki, really? I don't want to hear excuses for him. I want to know why, when Vithar is just some guy leading a rebellion and Thor's king with all kinds of soldiers just a call away, he thinks _we_ have to die. I don't even understand any of this. It's because he's afraid of you being used against him? Of you being a symbol of Asgard being weak? I just...this is confusing. And dumb. Fuck Vithar. And fuck Thor, too."

He nuzzles just under the edge of her jaw, his lips brushing soft skin as he speaks, "Oh yes. Thor and Vithar can rot. But please...Jane." He plants a light kiss below her ear and a second a little farther forward along her jaw, "May we talk of other things?"

"I just feel like fighting. Mom was right. I should have poisoned him in his sleep."

"As you yourself said, fighting him will do no good. He will make up his mind without considering us. He already doesn't care, what good would our protests do? It would be a waste of precious time."

"I know."

"Please. Allow us a moment to think of brighter things."

"I don't think there's much else in our future but getting dead."

"No, but there is the present. Seeing as we have little else, I prefer to think only of now. And it would be nice to know exactly how we stand with one another before the axe falls."

"You're my Loki."

"And gladly so."

"I don't want to sound crass, but I'm not just the rebound after Sigyn's death, am I? I hate how that sounds..."

He thinks he should be angry that she asked, but the threat of death means there may be no time to make up for any unwarranted harshness later, "No. Do not compare us to my love for Sigyn. That is special, yes. A first. We are different, but not less."

Jane twists to face him, draping her legs over one of his, her hands resting on his chest, "I loved Thor when I got here. I really did. And I think something in me wishes I still did. But...that's changed. Everything's changed. I can't trust him. And I can't give my heart to someone I can't trust."

"Something we have in common- we have both learned that we cannot trust someone dear to us."

"The same someone."

"Yes. The same someone."

Jane takes a deep breath, "I don't want to make this weird or anything, but just in case we drop dead...I think I love you."

"I know I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How long have you...?"

"I don't know. Since I realised I couldn't lose you." He watches her expression shift between sorrow and disbelief and the little smile that keeps creeping into the corner of her lips, "My dear girl, let yourself be happy. If we only have this day, then let yourself feel joy in the face of despair."

She laughs, nervous, "Wow. Um. Yeah. Thank you for giving this a chance."

He raises an eyebrow, "Me? Jane, you could have decided that, after the ceremony, I was irrelevant. That you wanted to forget I was ever here so you could stay with Thor. But you came to see _me_. You listened to my sadness and my anger. And you let me be exactly as I was. I owe you a great debt of gratitude for all this- and for your patience."

"I guess then we're square. If we both owe each other, it all kind of cancels out."

"I suppose it does."

"Can I kiss you now?" He smiles and nods. She hesitates before their lips meet, neither of them sure of themselves, neither willing to push the other too fast. While the moment is fragile, their relationship is not. Over a year. As they kiss, she thinks. It is a poor habit to have while kissing someone, but it is something she has always done, at least not until things reach a certain intensity. He pauses a moment, faces resting against each other, breathing the same breaths, lips lightly brushing. It is not only trust that brought them here. He let her come back. And she let herself look for him.

He presses his mouth to hers, this kiss the turning point. Jane's mind goes blank and she forgets about history, entirely present with him. From out of the corner of her eye, she sees their illusion selves playing chess. She pushes forward, pressing him down on the bed, hoping that no matter how much she distracts him, he will still maintain the mask. If there is one thing she does not want the warden, the guards, or, heaven forbid, Thor, to see, it is this.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Odin wanders the dungeon. He spends a few moments in the Reflection Room, sorting through relatively short time of Loki's transgressions. And then he goes to his cell and watches him playing chess with Jane.

"I don't think they're actually playing chess, sir. They've been at this same game for a couple of hours," the warden remarks.

Odin knows this is an illusion. It is not difficult for him to see the slightly frayed edge of reality. It is good, a mask most people will easily fall for, but he can tell Loki is distracted. And he has a good feeling why.

"They are not."

"So what are they doing?"

"I am not going to look past. They need their moments of intimacy, just as any other couple." Loki's illusions have been infrequent in the dungeons. He hides intense emotions, but usually he allows himself to be watched. He nods to the warden, "You would do best to leave them alone."

"Jane's time's just about up. She's not allowed to be here through supper."

"She will be tonight."

"I'm sorry, sir, but you're not king anymore. I have my orders."

Odin shakes his head, "Of this I am keenly aware. But I am telling you to disobey them, and I will take care of Thor. Give them this night."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow, everything will change."

"How?"

"I do not yet know. But Thor will determine the fate of many. And you will not speak of this to anyone."

"A warden's job is secrecy."

"Good. I will return in the morning." He strides away, his next stop with Thor.

Thor, though, sits at his desk with his head in his hands when his father arrives, "Are you unwell, my son?"

"I have made grave mistakes, Father. As have you."

"I understand this. It is part of being king."

"No. We have forgotten Loki is ours, a brother, a son. Have you seen his memories?"

"No. I do not use the room that way."

"I have. I asked to remember what he did in his last session, when he was to reflect on all the times his words brought him trouble and pain. We have asked him to experience this session this many times. But something Jane said has stuck with me for over a year. She asked if he thought it a just punishment to relive his fall and the Void every year, given how often he lives in his own thoughts. I prescribed the punishment for his insolence without thinking. It is what we have done for years when he has used his words against us. But my friends standing against me have caused me to think.

"The early memories were not so brutal, but his emotions were overwhelming. I had forgotten his lips being sewn shut. The pain was immense. But it was his heartbreak that was hardest to endure. At least until the Void.

"I saw Thanos, Father. And I felt what he did to Loki. It was unlike any pain I have ever felt, even when Kursed pummelled me in Svartalfheim, or when the Destroyer threw me about on Midgard. It came from my mind, and it was deep and unyielding. The warden stopped it, afraid that I would dash my brains against the floor. Loki threw him self repeatedly against the wall his first time reliving it. He is always restrained and muzzled so he survives and cannot hear his own screams."

Odin thinks a moment before responding, "We have done wrong by the boy, that I understand. He is so unlike us and I do not know how to handle him. He was far more his mother's than mine. I did not understand how much he lived in his own thoughts and let his emotions smoulder in his heart."

"What should I do, Father?"

"Fight Vithar. Win. And then we must begin to undo some of the damage we have done. We no longer know him, that much is certain. Jane has drawn him back to himself. He trusts again. Not us, but his trust is not something we can demand he give. I have instructed the warden to allow her to stay with him through the night. You will not interrupt. They are not playing chess, as his illusion suggests. And he needs her."

Thor nods, "I have wondered when they would take this time."

"You are conflicted."

"Of course. There is a part of my heart that still wishes she were mine."

"Only a part?"

"A large part is still a part."

Odin chuckles, "My son, you learned far too well how to think like a king, rather than as a family man. But you will have to find a better way than I did. Your mistakes will cost you, as did mine."

"And what did yours cost?"

"My son. My actions lost Loki. Did he respond well to his challenges? No. Nothing he chose was wise. Perhaps just, in his eyes, but not wise. And had I listened to your mother to begin with, we may have avoided it all together. Even if I had kept the same course, I should have taught him better not to hate the frost giants. But I taught you boys what a man learns from war, not what is right."

"You have grown introspective, Father. You would have never admitted this even a few years ago."

"There is freedom that comes from no longer being king. You will come to miss what you had before."

"I do already. Vithar would not be mounting a challenge were I not king."

"Did you send word to him?"

"Yes. I proposed a challenge for the throne- his armies against mine, on the plain outside the city in a week's time. No civilian deaths. No children. We fight until surrender or death."

"And have you heard back?"

"Not yet."

"Tell me when you do. I wish to keep Jane and Loki aware of this. Their lives are at stake."

"More than you know, Father."

Odin raises an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Vithar has said that if he wins, he will expose Loki for what he is- he was old enough when you brought him home to figure out that he was no child of the queen's. And he put together that you brought home a baby from Jotunheim. And after he exposes him, he will throw him to his bloodthirsty masses to be torn limb from limb as fuel for war with Jotunheim."

Odin's face hardens, his anger clear, "If you do not end Vithar, I will. He will never set foot in this palace so long as I am living."

"And who will take the throne if I am killed in battle?"

"Sif."

"And if she cannot?"

"Then I will speak to the Odinson who has never wanted it."

"Tyr?"

"Yes, Tyr. He is content in his role leading our soldiers, but if the time came where we had no other means to secure the throne, I believe I could convince him to step up. I would consider Loki, but Jane cannot be queen. He could be a strong Steward, were we to need him. You said he was not a bad king in the years he sat in my place."

"He was not. He balanced kindness with justice and harsh distance far better than I ever have."

"How did you discover him?"

"He laughed. And it was not the laugh of Odin. Heimdall confirmed something was wrong. He looked for hidden places and found you there."

"Clever. I have very clever sons."

"Loki is far more cunning than I."

"Perhaps. You both have your specialities. You were raised to compliment one another, to be the balance on Asgard's throne. I did not raise him to take the throne of Jotunheim. I raised him to sit beside you."

"And how things have changed."

"Yes...and no. I spent some time in my own memories. Loki is not so much different than he once was. He never truly changed- something amplified the worst of him, made all his hurt that much deeper, but it stemmed from the same place. He has never felt he could compare to you, Asgard's golden prince."

"Father, I think Thanos' pain hardened him. And Jane believes the sceptre took what it wanted of his anger and sense of righting an injustice, and twisted it so he would command the Chitauri army into Midgard. There was something that changed in him in that fight. On Stark Tower, for a brief moment, when I asked him if the chaos would end were he to win, he looked himself, vulnerable and open. And then it was gone. Perhaps he broke its hold for a moment. But he knew me without anger, a marked difference from every other interaction in Midgard. Then he stabbed me, mocking my care as mere sentiment."

Odin nods, "And do you have any doubts as to why? He felt our betrayal deeply. His emotions became his enemy. Rejecting love, the thing that hurt him, is a rational behaviour. But you will hurt him no more, Thor. Allow him Jane. If you cannot find it in your heart to revoke your limit on their time, at least give them this night. In the morning, tell him he will not die by your hand. And give him the courtesy of notice for the battle. I must take some rest of my own. It grows late, and it has been too long since I have taken Odinsleep. But I will hold until I know which storm is coming."

 


	32. Chapter 32

Odin arrives in the dungeon early in the morning, passing Thor on his way in.

"They are yet...having their own time, Father. I did not want to disturb them. The warden knows to leave them alone until you put a limit on their time or lunch, whichever comes first. I need a little distance from this."

Odin nods and heads to the cell. The chess illusion is still firmly in place. It is a little hazy, though, and it flickers on the edges. He smiles and heads back upstairs. Darcy makes good coffee and he knows she is already awake, worried about Fandral as he meets with Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg to talk strategy.

He knocks on the door and, when she answers it in pyjamas and fluffy bunny slippers, he wonders if he should leave and come back later. She invites him in and offers coffee, doughnuts, and ice-cream. He tries the doughnuts and ice-cream out of courtesy, unsure if this is actually what Midgard eats for breakfast, or if this is just what Darcy eats for breakfast. He strongly suspects it is the latter. After clearing the table, she invites him to sit on the couch with his mug. He has grown to like this drink, especially the way she prepares it, with a hearty dose of chocolate and just a touch of cinnamon.

"Is Thor really going to kill Loki and Jane?"

"I suspect he will find another way."

"Good. Because I can't handle life without Jane. She's with Loki, isn't she?"

"Yes. She spent the night."

"Good. I mean, eventually 'spending the night' has to mean they've figured out they're in love, right? Because it's pretty obvious. And they deserve joy, even if just with each other and their sexy funtimes."

Odin chuckles, "If my suspicions are correct, they found their happiness last night."

Darcy grins, "Yay! Good for her. She's never been one to get to sex quick. She's pretty hands-off if she doesn't have a super deep connection with someone- it's got to be love and then some. She likes things slow. Pretty much my opposite."

"How are you and Fandral?"

"Having a lot more sex than Loki and Jane, that's for sure." She watches for Odin's surprised reaction and he does not disappoint. She laughs, "Gotcha! It's true. But we're good. Really. He's sweet. He likes exploring the countryside, and picnics are fun. He's teaching me how you guys fight. I'm teaching him how I brawl. We make a good team. And, you know? I've come to love the sexy bastard."

"And the rest of your time in Asgard? Has it proven to be some place you think you will be happy?"

"I've got the kitchen people making really amazing ice-cream now, so I don't have to get it just from home. Ben&Jerry's has come to Asgard. I'll be fine. I miss Erik, though. I visit once in a while, but it's not the same, you know? But he doesn't want to live here. Yet. I keep teasing him with Jane's new research. I think he might decide he can't stay away. He doesn't want to be one of us, though. He's not a space guy."

"Ah. Well perhaps you could bring him here for a visit to see her research in person once things have settled. No doubt Fandral has kept you informed about the conflict with Vithar."

"Yeah. They're waiting for a letter. Or messenger. Or an attack. Just something to tell them what's happening next."

"And you?"

"I'm drinking coffee, hovering near the windows, waiting. I don't like this. Especially since war equals death and if Fandral dies, I'm dead, too. Kinda makes a girl nervous."

"I suppose it would. But rest assured, Fandral has been to war many times and come away mostly unscathed. His injury in Jotunheim was serious, but he was easily treated by our healers."

"So if he gets hurt, will I, too?"

"No. The only way you are tied is by death."

"Well at least that's good."

"Indeed."

Darcy sips her coffee, walks to the window, and tries to see if anyone is coming to the palace, "Well, can't see anybody. No news isn't good news. Not today."

"Perhaps they have sent word another way. Do not worry, Darcy, about missing them coming. Heimdall will tell us. He will see. And while I thank you for your hospitality, I must retrieve your friend from the dungeons."

"Well, here's to hoping you don't find too much naked when you get there."

"Ah, dear girl, that is exactly what expect to find when I get there. It would not be the first time I have walked in on one of my sons enjoying himself or the company of others."

Darcy snorts and covers her mouth, "Oh god, now I'm going to be thinking about that all day."

He grins and stand, "'Gotcha.' I hope the rest of your morning is pleasant. I will see you when we gather for lunch."

"You got it, Pops."

He shakes his head, smiling, as he leaves. She's been calling him this for a few months now. Darcy hasn't had much in the way of family in years, so when she started spending time with Odin while Jane took care of her mother, she adopted him. He hadn't quite known what to do about her, but he found her blunt honesty refreshing and often humorous. They frequently take lunch together while Fandral takes care of business.

While he is on his way to the dungeons, Jane wakes up and pulls the quilt over her bare shoulders. She rubs her eyes and rests her hand on Loki's chest. He hums as he wakes and she walks her fingers up his shoulder and to his cheek.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Good morning, dear Jane." He bends to kiss her and she giggles as the quilt falls from her shoulders.

"Hmmmm...I'm not sure this morning could top last night."

"Would you like to try?"

"Dear god, yes. But I don't think we're going to have the time. I'm not even supposed to be here."

He rests his hand on her hip, "Oh, I'm sure we can steal a few more moments." He inches his hand between her legs and she sighs, happy.

The barrier crackles down and she quickly tugs the blanket up to her hair, "Oh shit!"

He laughs, "Relax, love. The illusion is still in place."

"Wait, what?"

"We cannot be seen."

"You mean we've been playing chess for...something like ten hours?"

From behind her, Odin speaks, "Yes. And it does not even have the warden fooled."

"Can he see us?"

"If he wants to, yes, Odin can see through illusion."

Odin walks past the chess players, "Now, my children, it is just about time for Jane to leave this cell for higher ground."

She turns crimson, huddled against his chest, but Loki, one hand still lingering between Jane's legs, props his head up on his fist, grinning, "Oh, hello. I think you've interrupted something. Perhaps you could come back in half an hour when we will be both finished and dressed." His hidden hand works slowly and Jane bites her lip to keep from moaning.

Odin cannot help but shake his head, amused, "At least this time I have walked in on something that you seem to both be enjoying, rather than time alone."

"Mmmm, yes. I don't think I will be needing that sort of alone time if I am permitted my wife overnight."

"I do not intend to keep her from you. I am hoping Thor will change his mind."

"I'm just hoping to live long enough for a reprise. But first, of course, I'd like to finish what I've started this morning."

"You may want to consider a new illusion. No one is fooled by an entire night of chess." Odin turns and leaves, the barrier snapping back in place after him. Jane gasps, her mouth open, seeking Loki's. He lightly sucks soft skin under her jaw, teasing, as she moans.

"You're an asshole."

"Mmmm, perhaps. But I hear no protests over the work of my hands."

"Half an hour, Loki. That's all we have."

"Oh, I think we can make good use of that time." He slips his hand onto her hip, nudging her legs open with his knee as he leans over her. She wraps her legs around his waist, gasping as he enters, slow, watching her face for his cue to begin moving inside her. She squeezes her legs, pushing against him. They find a rhythm. She smiles up at him, his hair tickling her chest as he kisses her breasts.

"Wait, my turn." He tilts his head, a question, "I want on top." They switch positions and she settles over him. She laughs when he tickles her sides. She bends low and kisses his nose. He giggles. She thinks it is adorable. She gently rocks her hips over his and he closes his eyes, his hands on her thighs. Their tempo slowly increases, their breathing keeping pace, gasps and moans between kisses rising as they get closer to orgasm. Loki comes first, curling against her, trembling, whimpering, and collapsing on the pillow. She nudges him until he turns on his side, pulling her down with him. He slides his hand between her legs again, his fingers gliding over her clit, until they enter her, his strokes gentle but firm. She begs for his lips and he gladly gives them until she clenches, little gasps from her mouth open against his.

They rest together, exhausted and happy. Loki strokes her hair as she cuddles his chest. She loops her arm under his, resting her hand on the back of his shoulder, holding him as tightly as she can.

"Jane, my love, what are you thinking?"

"That this might be the only time we get and I never want to let go."

"Please don't think that way. We'll survive this. I don't know how, but we will."

"That's not exactly what you said last night."

"I know. I did not say I was not afraid. I still am. But...I would rather not live the last few days in terror. Let us be happy with one another instead. Hold this moment in your heart, Jane. It will sustain you."

"Or make me really horny and I'll be stuck with a vibrator until whenever they let me stay the night again."

He laughs, "Oh...oh my."

"What? You don't think a girl's got tools?"

"I hadn't exactly given it much thought."

"Well if I can smuggle it in, maybe we can play with it together."

"And you said your tastes were...what was the word? Vanilla?"

"Vibrators aren't exactly adventurous. It's like...vanilla with a dash of cinnamon."

"I think that sounds absolutely lovely. A pleasant little bit of spice."

"You're cute, Loki. This is amazing and I wish I could stay here all day. But I think our time's up. And I'd like to get a shower before lunch. I think I probably need it." She rolls away from him, falling on the floor giggling. She finds her clothes and dresses haphazardly. He watches her fumble.

"My lovely lady Jane, ever so graceful."

"Oh shut up. You'd have jelly legs, too. Put your clothes on, you sexy snarky bastard."

He laughs and stands, staggering only once, tossing the quilt back on the bed. She hands him his clothes one piece at a time, asking for a playful kiss in payment for each. Once he is dressed, he grabs her around the waist and swings her around. Neither can stop laughing and she gives a peck on the nose as their turn evolves into an awkward, stumbling, dance. It could be graceful, but they are both giggling too hard to think of actually dancing. It is play, it is fun, and she does not want to leave him.

The warden knocks, "Time to come out. Nobody believes ten hours of chess." Loki dissolves the illusion and the warden sees them both as they are, wide smiles on their faces, "Sorry kids, but night's over."

Jane kisses him once more and practically skips out of the cell. He watches her go, waving to her when he glances back. Once she is gone, he makes the bed, then lays back, his ankles crossed, arms behind his head, daydreaming.

 


	33. Chapter 33

Word from Vithar comes late in the day. Thor's challenge is accepted. They will meet in a week, armies ready, to fight for the soul of Asgard. Thor meets daily, sometimes more frequently, with Sif and the Warriors Three.

Jane tries to go to work in the Hall of Science, but she is far too distracted to be useful. She stares at her pages and pages of calculations, the same data set she has been working with for three days pulled up on her computer.

Kit sits down beside her, "Jane, you are not yourself these past days. Your work has suffered- you have made none of the quick progress you were making your first days here. Is something wrong? And is it something we have done here that we could perhaps correct?"

"No, sorry. Just...got a lot on my mind."

"That much is obvious." She lowers her voice, "Is it something perhaps with your family?"

"Yeah. It does. I'm sure you've heard there's trouble brewing."

"Yes. But word is slow to reach us here. There is a rebellion, and there will be a battle, that much is clear. I know little else."

Jane glances around to make sure no one is close enough to listen in, "Look, there's this guy who's challenged the king. And he says he's going to use Loki as leverage against Thor- proof of too much mercy or something. I don't really get it. But it's bad and if he goads Thor into executing Loki, I'm dead, too, and that's really kind of distracting. So math and I aren't really getting along right now."

Kit's expression hardens, "I think I know exactly who it is that challenges him."

"How? I hardly said anything."

"Jane, what is my surname? Do you remember?"

"No."

"Vithardottir."

"Oh. OH. Fuck."

"That alone tells me I am right."

"Know anything that might help us not all die?"

"No. He has rambled about being an Odinson for many years. But I have not spoken to him in over five centuries. He is rash, looks for fights, is arrogant, does not value my work or my mind, and is irritatingly foul. I have little patience for his ilk."

"Well he's going to be fighting the family in a week. Apparently dear ol' Dad amassed an army."

"I wish yours luck, Jane. I, for one, do not want to live in an Asgard where anyone even remotely like him is on the throne. The All-Father was far from perfect, but he did keep us at peace as often as he could and we have enjoyed prosperous times. Men like Vithar drive kingdoms to their deaths."

Jane shoves her notebook aside, "Fuck this. Let's go get ice-cream." Kit puts her own notes away and follows her to the kitchen. On their way, they run into Darcy.

"Oh, hello. The Science Sisters are out of the lab. What's the occasion?"

Jane grabs her arm, "Ice-cream."

"OK, so that's a good reason, but _why_?"

"It is fine, Jane- you may speak of it. It is no secret who my father is."

Darcy raises an eyebrow, "Is there something weird going on here?"

"Kit's Vithar's estranged kid. You know, the guy Thor's going to have to kill next week or we all probably die."

Darcy's eyes widen, "HOLY FUCK."

"Yeah. So we're going for ice-cream."

"Can I come, too?"

Kit nods, "Of course. We must always make room for friends when there is ice-cream involved."

Darcy, Kit, and Jane eat more ice-cream in one week than they have eaten the entire time they have been in Asgard.

As the week ends, Jane spends a quiet afternoon in Loki's cell, curled up under the blankets dozing together. She leaves before supper. The final meal is quiet. There are no jokes. There is barely any conversation. Darcy picks at her food. Jane can't eat.

Late that night, Thor gives orders to the warden. Loki is to be placed in the Reflection Room. No bonds. No muzzle. His memories will be of the times he was most loved so that if he is killed brutally by Vithar's people the next day, he will know he was once precious. It is before dawn when Loki is roused and taken there. A mattress has been placed in the middle of the room and he curls up on it, tired. He falls asleep as memories of his mother replace his dreams.

Fandral leaves Darcy's bed before she wakes. He meets the others in the armoury. They ride out as the skies turn grey.

Jane makes coffee as the army rides out by the main road. She can see them from the window and the clatter of hundreds of hooves in the otherwise silent morning is like nothing she has ever heard. She has not slept. She knows where Loki is, what Thor has asked the room show him. She wonders what he will see. She hopes, selfishly, that there is a moment for her, especially if everything goes so terribly wrong.

Odin stands with Heimdall, watching. His ravens, Hugin and Munin wait to send word to the king.

In the field, the two armies assemble in the foggy grey, the world eerily quiet except for the creak of leather harnesses and the light clanking of armour plates as men nervously shift on their horses. Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three ride forward, waiting. Vithar and two large men take the lead of their armies. Thor hails him. Vithar raises the flat of his blade in salute. Thor does the same with Mjolnir. Then they both roar to their armies to charge and war has begun.

In the palace, Heimdall reports each strike to Odin as Thor tries to fight his way towards Vithar. He loses sight of him and of his two burly generals. Sif fights not only the enemies surrounding her, but also the nausea that has chosen an inopportune moment to decide to be morning sickness, not just evening sickness. Fandral tries to keep a closer eye on her, but they are too far apart for him to do much to help her. Hogun is closer, but he does not know he should be concerned. But angry at her own body, Sif is vicious with her quarterstaff and swords.

Heimdall tells Odin of Thor's progress, but Odin wants to know where Vithar is. Heimdall scans the battlefield and cannot find them.

"He has gone, my lord."

"Find him. Now."

Heimdall searches the city and finds Vithar riding the streets with his men, banging on doors, gathering another army, "He is coming this way. Men are joining him as he rides and they are terrorizing others to join him."

Odin sends Hugin and Munin to the battlefield to warn Thor, "We cannot defeat him if we do not raise our own army. There are few left in the palace and Thor will not return in time. I will gather who we can. The wardens. The dungeon guards. Whatever man can hold his weapon."

As he strides towards the stables, he runs into Darcy, "Hey! Hey! What's going on? There's a lot of commotion in the streets- I can see from the window. Binoculars."

"Vithar is riding for the palace. He abandoned the battle and has an army ready in the streets. They will be here in moments."

"Holy fuck. I need to tell Jane."

"I will meet you in your quarters once I have told the stable boys to prepare whatever is left. We are the guardian generals of Asgard's army."

"Gotcha. I'll get weapons."

She returns to the room where Jane is starting on her second pot of coffee, "Jane! Jane! We're going to die if we don't fight back. Vithar's on his way. He's got pissed off men. They ditched the battle. Thor doesn't know yet. We're on our own."

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What do we do?"

Darcy runs into her room and comes back with a crate, "Nostalgia."

"The taser?"

"Better."

"Wait, better? What do you have in there?"

Darcy begins to set things on the table, "This."

She lays out brass knuckles, a butterfly knife, a switchblade, and a couple of short cudgels.

"Where the fuck did you get this stuff?"

"I told you I was a tough-ass teenager."

"This is more than tough-ass! This is...I don't know what this is!"

Odin knocks, enters without waiting to be called, and finds Darcy putting on her jacket and putting glass beer bottles from Midgard in her pockets, "We have no true army. Can either of you fight?"

"Yep," Darcy says, putting brass knuckles on, "Fandral taught me a few things. And I can brawl with the best of them."

"Brawl?"

"Yeah. Backstreet, bar room, down and dirty." She stuffs the cudgels in a pocket and hands Jane a switchblade, "You're going to need this."

"What? No! I can fight with a frying pan, not this!"

"Keep it anyway in case you lose the frying pan."

"Where am I going to get a frying pan?"

"We'll go get the kitchen staff next. We need people who can handle knives. They'll make good additions to our army." She stuffs the taser in another pocket, already overfilled, and grabs the butterfly knife, "OK. Ready. Come on. Let's go."

Jane shakes her head, "No. We're not ready. We can't take on an army like this. Yeah, Odin can lead, but who else actually knows what the fuck we're doing? I am not dying like this! We need our best fighter. And he's in the dungeon reliving happy times."

Darcy nods, "We'll get him. Stop in the kitchens first, have them get armed. Meet in the armoury, then fight like hell. Let's move." She strides to the door. Odin falls in step beside her. Jane scrambles behind, the switchblade in hand.

She looks at her clothes, "Shit. I can't fight in this. Guys! I'll catch up in the dungeon!" She runs into the bedroom, strips off her Aesir clothes, and changes into jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. She stuffs the switchblade in her back pocket, ties back her hair, and tugs on sneakers. She looks around for anything she can use as a weapon and grabs the small can of mace from the purse she hasn't touched since her last trip back to Midgard. She runs out the door, the halls uncomfortably quiet.

 


	34. Chapter 34

When Thor sees the ravens circling in their distinctive pattern overhead, he knows something is very wrong. They screech and dive, their talons aimed at the faces of the men closest to Thor. They dig in their talons and shriek. He looks around and cannot find Vithar. The crows scream again and then take to the skies.

Thor fights his way to Sif and Fandral, "Vithar is gone. Hugin and Munin have alerted me."

Sif swears, grabs Fandral's knife from his belt, and stabs the man she is fighting an extra few times; she tosses the knife back to him, "I will tear out his eyes when I find him, that coward."

Fandral catches the knife and takes on the next soldier, "He cannot have run. He must have other goals."

It dawns on Thor, "The palace. He has gone to the palace. We need to fall back." But he looks around at the battlefield and realises this is not a force brought here to surrender when its leader is gone. This is still a fight to the death, the men here ready to bleed their last before letting Thor and his forces return to the city.

"We must fight faster."

Fandral sighs, "Right."

Thor twirls Mjolnir and raises it to the sky, "You might want to warn the men."

Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg roar, "STRIKE!" as the lightning gathers. Their soldiers drop to the ground and all those on their feet burn, the lightning coursing through weapons and armour. A few of their men are, unfortunately, not fast enough and a few of Vithar's men are smart enough to figure out what is happening and drop as well. But by and large, it works, and Thor's men take no prisoners. They gather their garrisons. The war is not over. The second battle is about to begin.

Darcy walks into the kitchen with Odin beside her, but it is not he who commands their attention, "Listen up, everybody! You know everybody's off fighting Vithar this morning. Well here's the thing- Vithar's a lying fuck and he's sneaked away from the fight to bring it to us. He's collecting a second army from the streets. And guess what? We're all going to motherfucking die if we don't fight back. So get your shit together and meet me in the armoury. We don't have much time, and the army took the best weapons with them. Bring what you've got. Cleavers are good in a street fight, paring knives are better- anything you can stab with. Rolling pins do a good amount of damage, especially that stone one you've got, Ursa. And I need a cast iron frying pan."

One of the cooks hands her the pan and bows, "Lady Darcy. With all respect, why not the dungeon guards? Will they not be better warriors than the kitchen staff?"

"Dude, no. They do the same thing every day. They don't really get out much. You guys work under high pressure every day. You can focus in stressful environments to get the job done. You literally never sit down at work. And you can improvise to make things work when everything goes to hell. You're my people. And it's not like you'll be any less dead than the rest of us if you don't fight, too. We'll get them, too, but you're my army. Arm up, peeps. We've got a castle to defend." Twirling the frying pan in one hand and the butterfly knife in the other, she heads to the dungeon, Odin beside her.

"An impressive speech, Darcy. They seem to know you and be willing to follow you."

"Unlike the boys, I never bothered to sneak anything from the kitchens. I made friends and asked- they gave it to me. I've snagged an impressive amount of food."

Jane meets them on the stairs, "What did I miss?"

"Darcy rallied the kitchen."

"Yep. I'm the Hermione of Asgard."

"Oh? Is this Hermione a legend from Midgard?"

"You could say that."

Jane rolls her eyes, "It's from a book that came out when we were kids. Except the kitchen was staffed by house elves. I'll lend it to you."

The guards meet them at the stairs, "What news, my lord?"

"Vithar has left the battle and gathers a second army on its way here. Assemble the men in the name of Asgard. We must fight."

"Yeah, get your weapons and get to the armoury. We're going to be outnumbered until Thor can send re-enforcements."

The guards look between Odin and Darcy, not sure who to follow, "You heard her. Gather your weapons. In only a few short moments, we will fight."

"The wardens-"

"I am going to the Reflection Room. I will speak to the lead warden. Go."

The guards scatter. Odin strides forth, Jane and Darcy following. The prisoners stare as the unlikely trio passes, Darcy twirling her butterfly knife.

When they come to the room, Odin calls for the memories to end and tells the warden why. He hesitates- this is against orders. But so is death, Odin reminds him, and that will come most certainly to Loki if he does not join the fight. With the promise that the All-Father will take the blame if Thor is unhappy, the warden shuts the room down.

Jane stops Odin from being the first in, "Whoa. He's reliving happy times, remember? If he happens to be reliving a week ago, I don't want either of you to be the first to see it."

Darcy smirks, "Ooooooo, did Janey get adventurous?"

"Not by your standards. And we can talk about my sex life after we're all not dead." Odin holds the door for her and the lights fade up. Loki lays on the mattress, an arm over his eyes, his sleeve damp.

"She's gone."

She sits beside him, "Yeah. Welcome back to reality."

"Is it over so soon?"

"No. Worse. Vithar's left the battle and gathered a second army that's on its way to sack the palace. We need you to fight."

Loki slowly drops his arm and sits up, "What?"

"The main battle must have been a distraction. We've got the kitchen staff and the dungeon guard, but we're pretty short on fighters. We need you."

"But if I go into battle..."

"I know." She wipes the tear streaks from his cheeks, "But if we don't fight and Vithar wins, we're probably all dead anyway. I'd rather have a chance."

He nods and rests his lips against her forehead, "Then we fight."

He follows her out to the hall- he bows briefly to Odin, "Where might I find my armour and daggers?" Odin leads them to the dungeon's vault and helps Loki into his armour.

"There is something you ought to know about what is at risk, Loki. And Jane, you as well," Odin says as he adjusts Loki's collar.

"Oh?"

"Vithar has made a threat very specifically against you- a promise, should he win." He hesitates. He has delivered far too much bad news to his youngest son.

"Do not delay, All-Father. If there is something I must know, tell it."

"Vithar has declared that, should he win, he will reveal what you are and throw you to his bloodthirsty masses to be torn limb from limb, proof that the house of Odin did not have Asgard's best interests at heart. Your death will be used to fuel the destruction of Jotunheim."

Loki swallows hard, "Ah. I see."

Jane takes his hand, "Fuck Vithar. Fuck him right to hell."

Odin nods, "We must win. Brokering peace with Jotunheim should not be something we are despised for, yet it seems that the fact that we did not do as Bor did to the dark elves is being held against us. I let them live, so Vithar seeks to watch us die."

Darcy's butterfly knife clicks as she weaves it through her fingers, "Well then. Let's go fuck up their shit and win."

Jane ties Loki's hair back and kisses his cheek, "Are you ready for this?"

"One is never entirely ready for war."

"War isn't always quite this personal, either. Are you OK?"

He squeezes her hand, "I will be once Vithar is dead. Let us go assemble what forces we have. This is a war for Asgard's soul. We cannot afford to lose."

Odin calls for the guards and wardens to follow him to the armoury. All but the lead warden march up the stairs after him. Loki, Darcy, and Jane watch as he touches a panel on the wall and the hallways fill with the crackling energy web that forms the cell barriers.

The warden eyes the trio; Darcy flipping her knife, Loki with his hand on Jane's shoulder, and Jane, her jaw set in determination, but still looking entirely unsure of herself, "If he makes one wrong move, anything that looks like it'll threaten Asgard, I'll kill him. I'm sorry, miss, but I won't risk the kingdom for the two of you."

Darcy starts up the stairs, "Don't worry, I trust them. And if I didn't...well, I think I can take him." She walks backwards for a few steps, twirling the knife. She hands Jane the frying pan, "Here. Get used to how this one feels." Jane hefts it with one hand, twisting her wrists to see how the weight makes it swing.

Loki weaves his fingers with Jane's, "Is that your weapon?"

"That, a little thing of mace, and a switchblade from Darcy."

"A what?"

"A knife with a blade that flips out." She tugs it from her back pocket and hands it to him, showing him how the mechanism works as they walk through the halls.

"Clever, but I think I prefer these." He hands her one of his daggers.

"These are gorgeous."

"Be careful. They are very sharp."

Darcy's butterfly knife clacks as she twirls it, "So is this," she says.

"You do not have your taser?"

"Oh no, I have that, too. And a couple of cudgels. And knuckles. And some bottles." She pats her pockets, "Oh. And I think there are still a few stilettos in my boots. Never took 'em out."

He stares, "Is there a part of your history that is unknown to me, Miss Darcy?"

"Oh yeah. Street fights. Lots brawls. Some wild teen years."

"You know, when most people talk about wild teen years, Darce, they mean lots of sex and drugs and maybe fistfights. But not armed to the teeth."

"Yeah, well, I'm special. I'll cut anybody who fucks with me, even in space."

They reach the armoury. The stable boys have arrived with the few horses. Odin has claimed one and is rallying the dungeon men. They are somewhat organised in a garrison, but it is a loose organisation.

Loki brings Jane to the wall of weapons, "Is there anything else here you can fight with?"

"I can shoot a bow. Not really well, but I usually hit the target."

His eyes brighten, "Perfect." He chooses a bow and fills a quiver, "You see those stairs?" She nods, "They lead to the top of the wall. We'll have an easier fight if we force them in through the outer wall and keep them in the courtyard- only one entrance from the city, only this one to enter the palace. Be our eyes above. Vithar is our main target. Keep moving. Don't fire from the same place twice. And stay down."

She nods, "Do you want the frying pan?"

"No. Keep it in case you need to deflect arrows."

She hands him the switchblade, "I'll get myself killed in hand-to-hand combat. I'm not joking. I can't fight worth shit."

He tucks it in a pocket and rests a hand on her shoulder, "Be careful."

"You too." She turns to head for the staircase, but he catches her hand, spins her to his chest, and kisses her.

"Just in case."

She nods, "Yeah. Just in case." And she is gone, up the stairs to the top of the wall.

Loki joins Darcy; she is rallying the kitchen staff, walking through their disorganised ranks. When Loki meets her at the front, she shakes his hand.

She turns to her soldiers, "Alright, everybody! We've got one shot at defending this place. Odin's already said it to the dungeon guys, but Vithar wants this throne. He's not going to stop at anything to get it. And we're what's between him and it. We're going to fight in the courtyard. Keep them from getting in here at all costs. They've only got one way into us. The more damage we can do to keep them trickling in, the better. And here's the thing- we don't have more weapons. What you brought is what you have. Scavenge. Steal from the enemy, and keep an eye on each other's backs. You're not the pro fighters. Nobody trained you for this from birth. But who's been in a brawl?" A group of the cooks cheer, punching the air, "Yeah! You guys! And who's broken a bottle over a fucker's head?" Another cheer, this one louder, "Yeah! That's right! And who knows you can fuck someone up with a vegetable peeler?" Another cheer, this one amplified by a roar from the scullery maids, meat cleavers raised to the sky, "Exactly! Let's go do some damage!" Her people cheer and she turns to Loki, "You're going to have my back, right? Street brawls have a lot fewer people than this."

"Of course, my lady."

"Good. Where's Jane?"

"I sent her to the parapet with a bow."

"Oh thank god, that girl tries, but she can't fight worth shit."

He laughs, "Then I made a wise decision."

The stable boys open the big armoury doors and Odin rides out with his mounted men in front. His marching forces follow. Darcy leads her rabble with Loki beside her. Odin calls for formations, Darcy fans her forces out in small groups, keeping a number of people by the doors to the armoury. They are shut tight, and the youngest stable boys have barricaded them, only to open them when Hugin and Munin give the signal. There is a thud from the other side of the doors to the city. A roar. Another thud.

From her vantage point up on the wall, Jane watches the battering ram slam into the wood. They are far outnumbered. Two or three times as many people stand on the outside of the wall as in. She notches an arrow and takes aim at the door. Killing Vithar is going to be the quickest way to end this, though she's not sure how she is going to recognise him.

The door gives way and the soldiers begin to stream in. They think their fight will be easy and they are entirely mistaken. The goal is to stop them at the bottleneck and the initial attack seems to work, until the invading forces pick up the battering ram and run through the blockade, securing a path for their own forces. Odin fights from his horse, striking down enemies with his staff and with his sword, dealing death at both sides. But he looks tired and Jane sees, from her perch, this cannot last. She sees a strike coming from behind, takes careful aim, and fires. Her target drops. She baulks at the idea that she has killed someone, but shakes the thought. There will be time to judge the moral implications of her actions later. She checks on Loki. He fights with daggers, multiple opponents at a time, and every so often, he uses his illusions to trick his attackers. She moves to another spot on the wall so she has a clearer shot. There is a very large man bowling his way towards him. She takes careful aim and fires. He stumbles and falls, the arrow lodged in his shoulder. She scampers to another spot on the wall.

She checks on Darcy next. Darcy's butterfly knife is in her fist. She punches one man in the stomach and draws a bottle from her pocket she smashes over the head of another man nearby. He doesn't drop, so she stabs him with the broken glass. Jane worries least about her. She turns her attention back to Loki.

Two black shapes shriek over the wall and Jane wonders if this is something she should try to shoot down. She doesn't have time, though. Odin misses a strike and loses his sword. She takes careful aim and fires just as a black streak flies by her, bumping the tip of her bow, shifting the course of the arrow. She swears, but it strikes the middle of the man's back and Odin is able to recover his balance and tear a spear from his hands as he falls. The raven lands beside Jane on the wall and shrieks.

"Yeah. Thanks for that. Take aim any time you want."

The raven tilts its head and trills at her before turning its eyes back to the fight, dropping into the mele like a stone, talons extended. They swirl around Odin, their beaks their blades, their talons their fury. She checks on Loki. He is still fighting well, but he is tiring, out of shape from the years in the dungeon. Jane looks for Vithar and finds someone who looks like he might be in command coming through the gate with two big men beside him. She takes aim and fires. One of the men falls from his horse. The other pulls out a crossbow and fires back. Jane drops below the wall and three arrows sail over her head. She doesn't dare stand and instead crawls on her stomach to another spot. She looks over the edge and takes aim, but they see her and another volley comes her way. She catches on her bow and knows she won't get down in time, so she raises her frying pan in front of her face and winces as they strike, the sound ringing out her position to all below. She lays low against the wall, trying to figure out what to do.

She crawls to a new location and peers over. Vithar is not at the gate. She scans the courtyard and sees his man on one side, moving between fights, working his way towards the armoury door. On the other side of the courtyard, Vithar does the same, inching closer and closer to Odin. She wants to warn him, but her angle is wrong and any shot is likely to kill someone she doesn't want dead. His man gets closer to Loki and she knows he is looking for him. She notches the arrow and waits for the right moment. He engages Loki, their combat quick and furious. The man is easily twice Loki's size, a giant himself, and he knocks one of Loki's daggers from his hand. Loki ducks under his arm and pulls the little switchblade from his pocket, driving it into his side. The man roars, but does not fall, swinging his fist into Loki's stomach. He tears the little knife from his side and laughs, throwing it aside. Jane lets the arrow loose, confident it will hit its target, until he spins Loki into its path. Jane squeezes her eyes shut, sure she is about to drop dead. But Loki twists just enough to snatch the arrow from the air. He drives it into the man's chest. Loki rips the arrow out and retrieves both his dagger and the switchblade. Jane drops against the wall, breathing heavily, the realisation of just how close to death they both are becoming incredibly clear.

Vithar, though, is still on the battlefield and there are no re-enforcements close to the palace. Jane can see dust rising from the streets in the distance and guesses this is Thor, his army riding hard to come to their aid. The kitchen staff is faring better than the guards and wardens, but they still both suffer heavy casualties and their numbers are dwindling. Protecting the gate is the mission at all costs.

Vithar is too close to Odin for comfort and Jane takes aim again. She fires. He fires back and once again she has to use the frying pan as her shield. She hides. She wishes she could yell to someone that Odin is in peril, but she knows that revealing her position would probably just lead to her death and, therefore, the death of one of the best fighters they have.

Odin senses that something is wrong before his horse rears and throws him. Vithar has shot it in the rump and it bolts. Odin picks himself up, but it is too slow and Vithar is on him in a moment, a knife to his throat. Odin kneels, glaring. Vithar's satisfied grin is cold, cruel, and smug. One of the ravens dives for his head and he fires his crossbow behind him with one hand. It falls, screaming, and tears at the arrow's shaft. Odin does not break Vithar's gaze.

Jane can think of only one thing to do. She throws her frying pan. It won't hit Vithar, but that isn't her goal. Vithar jumps as it clangs on the stone. It gives Odin just enough time to grab his staff and blast Vithar backwards. But Vithar does not die, struggling to his feet, firing his crossbow wildly. Odin deflects the arrows, but cannot get in his own strike. From across the courtyard, Loki sees the fight. He cuts down both his opponents quickly and works his way towards Odin. Jane takes aim, but Vithar is backing himself against the wall and she cannot get a clear shot. A bottle flies through the air and smashes against his head. Then a second. He drops the crossbow.

"Darce!" Jane calls. Darcy looks up to see Jane throw something to her. She catches it in one hand. The little can of mace.

Darcy tases him and sprays the mace in Vithar's eyes. He staggers sideways, falling to his knees. He screams as the mace burns, and then laughs.

"You think this will end the war? You think this is over? We will not rest until we have taken our rightful place on Asgard's throne and ripped the limbs from the frost giant in Aesir skin."

A dagger sails through the air and lodges in his forehead; Loki walks up to the corpse and yanks his blade free, wiping the blood on Vithar's clothing, "Oh, I think you'll have a difficult time with that now, don't you? Oh, no answer?." He nudges Vithar's body with his foot, "You should be grateful I did not do the same to you."

Odin nods to him, "Hold your anger, Loki. There are still far too many of his men outside the wall. But perhaps if they know he is dead, they will surrender." Loki's face shows calm focus as he stabs the closest soldier rushing towards the All-Father, weapon drawn.

"Somehow, I don't think surrender is on their agenda." There is blood splattered on his clothing, dirt smudged on his cheek, as he single-mindedly protects Odin from the men looking for their opportunity for glory, his blades quick, strikes lethal.

The cloud of dust on the road draws closer. The men outside the wall scatter as the thundering hooves roar towards them. In the courtyard, Vithar's men begin to flee through the single door and find themselves trapped. The kitchen staff, knowing their part is done, collect the dead and triage the wounded. When the wardens and guards see what they are doing, they volunteer their help and are sent to get stretchers and the healers. The kitchen staff has their own hierarchy- they will organise the cleanup effort their own way. Darcy takes prisoners with the scullery maids. Jane breathes heavily against the wall, thankful she is still alive. And Loki drops beside the All-Father against the wall, exhausted.


	35. Chapter 35

Thor rides through the gate and surveys the courtyard, Mjolnir in hand. He is ready to fight, but there are only a few small skirmishes still taking place- the majority of Vithar's men are sitting against one wall with their wounded fellows, Darcy pacing in front of them, twirling her butterfly knife. The scullery maids stand guard with her, cleavers in hand.

Odin rests against the opposite wall, exhausted, his breathing heavy, his eye drifting closed. Loki sits beside him, fidgeting. Thor looks for Jane, but does not see her.

Sif comes to his side, "Where is Vithar?"

"The corpse by the wall."

"It appears that they defended the palace well."

"It does. And Darcy appears to be enjoying herself. Perhaps Father asked for her help leading the charge."

"Loki is beside him. Not in the dungeon."

"Hmmmm, yes. I do not know how they convinced the warden to allow this."

"It is likely a good thing he was here. His fighting and magic would be critical in a battle this uneven."

He walks to the wall to consult with Odin. Sif decides to bring a quick end to the few little fights still in progress.

Jane runs down the stairs and through the doors as one of the ravens screeches at the stable boys, slow to open them. She runs to the middle of the clean-up effort and kneels. She very gently picks up the other bird.

"Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead." Loki watches her from the wall, curious as to what she is has found. When he realises what she has in her hands, he scrambles to his feet, runs to her, and drops to his knees. Thor calls after him, but Loki ignores him.

"How did it happen?" he asks.

"Vithar's crossbow. A blind shot behind him."

"Oh gods...no wonder he is so weak. These birds are, somehow, a part of him. When he sleeps, they sleep. And one is..."

"Please tell me he's not dead."

Loki gently passes his hand over the feathers, "No. Not dead. But gravely wounded." The other raven flutters around Loki's head and he extends his arm. The bird lands on his forearm, "You will have to let me work or I will not be able to save him."

The raven caws softly.

"I will do all I can."

Jane cradles the bird and Loki works his fingers into the feathers, dark blood staining his hands. The bird weakly protests, fluttering its wings. Loki shows Jane how to hold him so his wings are pinned. He is stronger than he looks and she struggles to keep her hold on him. Loki mutters spells, his hands moving over the bird's body, fingers digging into the wound as he pulls the arrowhead from his side, closing the wound path as he dislodges it a minuscule distance at a time, trying to fix organs, tendons, muscles. The bird is losing a lot of blood, and Loki speaks faster, breathing quick and nervous.

"No, Munin. You are forbidden to die." Hugin hops from foot to foot beside Jane, nervously trilling, his feathers fluffled, "I am doing all I can, but I rarely work on ravens. These spells are meant for the Aesir."

The bird caws at him, impatient.

Munin is weak enough that Jane only needs one hand to hold him. She rests her other on Loki's shoulder, "Deep breaths. You can do this. Focus." He pauses a moment, collecting himself, and then returns to work.

At the wall, Odin is barely awake to talk to Thor. He whispers of the battle, of Darcy's kitchen brigade and her blatant honesty when telling them the stakes. He tells of Jane's bravery in risking Loki's death when she insisted he be asked to fight. He tells of their teamwork in Vithar's death, from Jane's frying pan and Darcy's bottles, taser, and mace, to Loki's dagger, thrown with precision. And he tells of his own falterings and failings, the results of far too long without the Odinsleep. He asks of Munin and Thor describes what he sees.

Loki takes the raven from Jane and, with hands on either side of Munin's body, whispers spells, blowing a single cool breath across the wound. The blood crystallises, Loki's lips tinged blue. He closes his eyes, places two fingers on the bird's head, and concentrates. This is wordless magic and Jane does not dare interrupt. Munin squawks, weak, but responsive. Hugin caws in reply. Munin flutters his wings. Loki opens his eyes and very gently sets him the crook of Jane's arm for a moment's rest.

Hugin pecks at Loki's hand, "Don't be impatient. He needs rest." Munin clucks, his head turned toward Loki. Loki's eyes are closed, he takes a few deep breaths. The work took its toll on him as well. He picks Munin up and stands, Hugin fluttering to land on his shoulder. He delivers the birds to Odin, placing Munin directly in the All-Father's arms, "He will live. He ought to sleep, as should you." Hugin pecks at his cheek, "Yes, I know, you were worried. Take care of him." Hugin springs off and coasts to perch on Odin's knee. Loki bows as he backs away, turning to find Jane. She has retrieved her frying pan and picks her way to the armoury door. By the time he catches up to her, she has put up her bow and arrows and sits on the stairs to the top of the wall, her elbows on her knees, her face in her hands.

Loki sits beside her, "What are you thinking, my dear?"

"I killed people."

He sighs, "Yes, you did."

"I've never killed anybody before. I mean, other than helping kill Malekith. But that was different..."

He wraps his arms around her, "I know."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I have been fighting far longer than you have."

"Yeah, but you can't tell me it doesn't bother you at all anymore. And you have to remember what it felt like the first time."

"I do. I...for years, centuries, even, I sought refuge with Thor after battle, my heart broken for what I had taken. It is no easy feat to harden yourself to death. Not even Odin has done so. I remember when we were children, he always told us that victory was to be celebrated, but that it was also time to honour those who stood against you for their courage to do so, and their courage to fall. Every victory was someone else's sacrifice. But I think it is one of our own as well."

"I almost shot you."

He lifts her chin and turns her face to his, "Causing someone you love to die is also a risk of war."

"Not just that...I though I'd killed me, too. When you caught that arrow...you saved us both. I..."

"Every time I heard arrows strike iron I feared the worst, yet because I was living, knew you had escaped death. Jane...I am used to fighting beside those I care about. Knowing that I could watch them die. But this...this was different. You have not spent your entire life preparing for war- the risks..."

"My entire life has been spent in science. It has risks, and we could accidentally create a singularity and destroy the galaxy, but...yeah. A lot different."

"I hope your future holds much science and no accidental singularities."

"I don't ever want to do this again." She bites her lip, blinking back tears. He rests his hands on her cheeks, framing her face, wiping the few tears that do sneak through with his thumbs.

"I sincerely hope you never have to. Asgard has so rarely faced threats on her own soil."

"Well the past few years seem to have had quite a few of them. Vithar. Malekith. You."

"Its been a bit of an odd past few years."

"Please tell me life isn't always this...intense here."

He shakes his head, "No. It isn't. It can be quite peaceful. Calm. And beautiful." He kisses the corners of her lips, little flutters meant to tease her mouth open. She waits for his lips on hers, but he lingers not even a breath's distance away, "Thank gods we survived." She stops his words, her lips to his. He draws a false curtain across the doorway.

Outside, Thor calls for an escort for Odin and the ravens to the Odinsleep chamber and Sif volunteers. Fandral leaves supervision of the prisoners and their escort to the dungeons to Hogun and Volstagg, joining Darcy by the wall where her prisoners still wait.

"My Lady, may I request a transfer of your prisoners to our dungeon?"

"Sure thing, babe. They're all yours." He gestures and a few of his soldiers approach. The scullery maids glare, tapping their cleavers in their hands, "Stand down, girls. We can let the boys take them from here. We did all the hard work- let them have the easy job."

One of the prisoners scoffs, "Easy? You think we'll go easily?"

Darcy shrugs, "I'm fine just letting my ladies slit your throats. Anybody object?"

"You wouldn't dare."

Fandral steps in as the scullery maids step forward, "Now, ladies, please- there'll be no more throat-slitting today." He swears they look disappointed as he turns to the prisoner, "And you behave yourself. Or I will look the other way when you, how shall I put this...'fall out of the line onto something painfully sharp carried by one of our attending women'. And by attending women, I mean them." They curtsey to him as his men move the line. The scullery maids accompany the soldiers and no one questions whether they have the right to be there, their clothes splattered and smudged with blood, cleavers at their side.

Fandral turns to Darcy, "There are men from the dungeon guard saying you led the kitchen staff into battle quite fiercely."

"Yep."

"And while you were completely unorthodox, your fighting style was effective and your leadership exemplary, covering others when needed and calling for others to step in to protect fellow soldiers."

"Sounds about right."

"And did I also hear that you used the phrase 'fuck someone up with a vegetable peeler' in your pep talk?"

"Also very true."

"That you made the speech or that a peeler can be used as a weapon?"

"Both."

"I am going to assume there is something in your history you have not yet told me."

"Oh yeah. You have no idea." She pats her pockets, "Taser, glass, cudgels." She holds up one hand, "Brass knuckles." And the other, "Butterfly knife. And there's a can of mace around here that I emptied on Vithar."

"Those are not the fighting implements we were training with."

"Nope. But that was super handy, too. The knife fighting stuff you were teaching me works really well with a broken bottle."

Thor approaches, "Darcy! Your men report that you led them well, and that you fought fearlessly."

"Awww, they're sweet. I just did what I know how to do. Fuck people up with a butterfly knife and some broken glass."

"Yes, well it made quite an impression."

She grins, "Yay! I'm impressive!" She looks around, "So...where's Jane?"

"I saw she and Loki enter the armoury not too long ago. They have not returned."

"So what're you going to do with him?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What're you going to do with him? He's a prisoner, remember?"

Thor nods, "Ah. Yes. Loki. I do not know."

"But you're not going to kill him, right?"

"That is correct. I will not kill him."

"And you're not going to stuff him in a dark corner where nobody can visit him, are you?"

"No, I will not do that, either."

"Good. Now go interrupt their face sucking session to tell them that."

Thor crosses his arms, "Face sucking? Really, Darcy?"

"Duh, yeah. If you guys weren't all here, I'd have jumped Fandral already by now. He'd be half naked. Maybe all naked."

"My king, if I might request a few hours of time off after the prisoners are safely stowed..."

Thor laughs, "Go! But do not miss the feast, for there will be a time for tales of great adventure once we have all taken far too much ale and you, Darcy, are likely to feature heavily in them."

"Yeah, cool, cool. Did you know Jane threw a frying pan at a guy? That should go in some ode or something, too. Actually, everything that happened from when Vithar took on Odin to the end should just be one long ode. The Ode to Odin. Got a nice ring to it. But yeah. Teamwork. Frying pan. Bottles. Taser. Mace. A knife to the head. It's all good."

"Perhaps you should write it yourself."

"I can't sing worth shit."

Fandral slips his arm around Darcy's waist, "Come- let us go see how the prisoner transfer is running. If all goes well, we can slip out early..."

She grins and snaps the butterfly knife closed, slipping it into one of her many hidden pockets, "Sounds like a plan!"

Thor surveys the work around him. It is running smoothly and has no need for his interference. He enters the armoury to find Loki and Jane. He looks around, trying to spot the illusion. The curtain. It wasn't there before. He approaches it and tries to draw it back, but his hand passes through it.

He sits on the bottom step and talks to them even though he is certain they do not care to hear anything he could say, except for maybe one thing, "Jane? Loki? I have been thinking about your fate. Before this battle, I considered a lifetime tucked away in a harder to reach place to be the kindest option available to me. I thought it most appropriate given the severity of your crimes. But then I watched what you have seen in the Reflection Room. I could endure no more than a few moments of the pain Thanos dealt. You have more than served your debt. I will grant you life, so long as you continue to prove yourself worthy."

The curtain disappears and Thor glances over his shoulder to find Jane nuzzling under Loki's chin, "How charitable of you. Just what does 'worthy' mean?" Loki asks.

"And what kind of life are you offering?" Jane adds.

"'Worthy' means you are no threat. And even if we never speak kindly again, I do not wake every morning with snakes in my bed."

"So long as if it is not _every_ morning, you still permit it..."

Thor laughs, "And to answer you, Jane, I do not yet know. But it will start with a return to the dungeon, at least for now."

She stands, crosses her arms, and walks down the stairs, "Really, Thor? He saved Odin. Probably this entire kingdom! And you repay him by sending him back to the dungeon? That's just...fucked up." She practically runs across the room and out the door to the rest of the palace. It slams behind her.

Loki rises, disappointed that Jane has gone, bitter at Thor for causing it, "So shall I escort myself back to my cell or will you have someone chain and lead me?"

Thor sighs, "I will take you. I did not expect that reaction from her."

"Then you are an imbecile, Thor. You have had us on knife's edge since you told us you might kill us both. And now you simply reverse the decision and ask that she forgive you? She still cannot forgive you for what you did to bring her here- do not ask so much of her."

"And you?"

"Are you asking if she has something to forgive me for, or if I have forgiven you?"

"Either. Both."

"I cannot forgive you. Not after Sigyn. You killed her, Thor. Bright and beautiful, nearly my wife. And while Jane is a remarkable woman and I love her dearly, my gratefulness for her cannot justify the circumstances that brought her here nor wipe clean the sins that came of it. A very sweet young woman was brutally murdered. I know all too well what she encountered. And it hurts me yet. It likely will for years to come."

"Ah."

"And as for her, the things between us for which I have had to ask for forgiveness are things for which she has shown considerable understanding and grace. So no. She does not have anything left to forgive me for."

Thor gestures for Loki to walk with him and Loki holds out his wrists for chains, "No, Loki. I will not chain you. You have proven loyalty to Asgard beyond what I expected."

"You assume I would let Asgard burn?"

"Well you did once seem to enjoy that suggestion quite a lot."

"Svartalfheim was an act."

"A very convincing one, and given your recent history, I did not know how much of the sentiment behind the statement was false."

"Enough of it was. What did you think I would do today?"

"Sit in the Reflection Room, unaware of the battle. That is what I envisioned. I hoped to keep you safe."

"And did you ever think to tell me what Vithar had planned for me were he to win? Or did you expect I would find out when it was already happening?"

"I did not think you would ever know."

Loki stares at Thor for a long moment, "You are far more like the All-Father than you realise. He hoped the same."

"I learned well."

"Well unlearn it."

Thor nods, "I am trying. I have spent time thinking on my mistakes. And I am sorry that you and Jane were brought together under such dishonest circumstances."

"She is far more likely to accept that apology than I."

"You cannot-"

"No. No forgiveness. Not yet. Perhaps not ever."

"Ah." Thor sighs. This conversation is not going quite as he had hoped.

"But instead, perhaps we can at least come to a mutual understanding of one another."

"A mutual understanding?"

"Yes. One where you leave me alone, and I leave you alone, save for the occasional snake in the bed, and we both get along tolerably well, except when your father antagonises one or both of us, which will inevitably lead to some sort of argument and our womenfolk dragging us away rolling their eyes. We will be sternly scolded, of course, and neither of us will relent, but they will tell us we are to be civil and we both know that there is no bargaining with either Jane or Sif."

"That almost sounds like we may begin to once again behave as brothers."

"Now Thor, don't push this."

"Perhaps we have always behaved as brothers, even when we hated one another- what was it you said when we were heading into Svartalfheim? When I said Mother would not want us to fight?"

"That she would not exactly be surprised."

"No, she would not." Thor pats Loki's shoulder, "She would be proud of you, though, Loki. You have become thoughtful. Perhaps even wise. And you fought well today to defend our home and the All-Father."

"As I have said before, I didn't do it for him. Especially not after he nearly killed me."

"You mean when he discovered you had taken the throne?"

"When else has he been so brutal? Uncaring, yes, cold, yes, but _he_ has never otherwise tried to kill me. A threat is far different than the actual moment."

"Ah. Who did you do it for this time?"

"Myself. Jane. Darcy. Do not think it was you. I am not so generous."

"Ah."

"Why did you not think to leave us soldiers? You lacked foresight, Thor. Only a fool would take every man to the battle and leave no one to defend the keep."

"The first mistake of many. I did not know the size of his army, nor did I consider he would leave the fight to lay siege to the palace. Of the two of us, you are the better strategist."

"This threat is dead, Thor. But there will be others. Think through them next time. Depending on what happens down here," they step down to the dungeon, "I might not be in any condition to save you." The warden meets them and takes Loki to his cell. The barrier crackles into place. Loki sits at his desk. He sets his daggers and the switchblade on the back. He removes his armour. He asks the guards for a cloth to clean it and they bring him one. While the others feast after the dead are honoured, he will oil and polish leather and steel.

 


	36. Chapter 36

That evening, Jane sits in her room, trying to decide what to wear to the feast, or if to attend at all. She's been wearing her bathrobe most of the day. Motivation to dress after a long bath soaked away the dust of the battle just isn't there. So she lounges. But there is a celebration she is expected to join and a bathrobe is not acceptable feast wear. She stares at the wardrobe. So many greys, blues, and lavenders. Pretty, but not exactly celebratory. In her clothes from home, there are few brighter options, and none of them would be appropriate.

Darcy bursts into the room with a bundle of silk in her arms, "Jane! Jane! They made us new clothes! Come on, you have _got_ to see this!" Darcy dumps the silk onto Jane's bed and strips down to her underwear. She tugs the dress over her head and it flutters to the floor in layers of midnight blue, the hem of the dress deep crimson as though she has been walking through blood. "I look like a fucking badass. I'm like Xena, but _better_. Isn't this amazing? Come on, help me with my hair. Fandral's going to be all spiffy and I want to make the other girls jealous as fuck." She dances in place, "Guess who married the knife-fighting warrior princess? Fandral. Oh, you used to shag him after feasts? Too bad, mine now! Check out this sexy booty. Don't make me shank you."

Jane can't help but laugh, "Hey, you're not the princess. That's me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm appointing myself Princess of the realm of Michigan."

Jane giggles and brings over a brush and begins to go through Darcy's curls; Darcy snatches the brush from her hands and shakes it at her, "What are you doing, girl? You're in a robe! Go on, look at your new fancies."

"Darce, I'm not sure I'm even going tonight..."

"Yes, you are. The flying frying pan of doom is going to be a thing. Now come on, get dressed." She unties Jane's belt. Jane hugs the robe closed, "Girl, don't make me undress you."

Jane reties the robe and then untangles the long gown Darcy dumped on the bed. It is a deep emerald trimmed in gold, a fine black lace shawl for her shoulders.

"Get dressed, Sister. We've got an entrance to make."

"No. I mean, it's gorgeous, but the person I should be entering with is locked in a dungeon."

"Please? Sif's been begging me to make sure you come. I think she plans to tell Thor her big news after he's good and drunk tonight."

"You're not going to stop bugging me until I say yes, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. I'll go."

Darcy squeals, then pulls a box from her jacket pocket, "Oh- this. Thor sent it. He said it should be yours."

"I don't want gifts from my ex."

"I don't think it's from your ex. Open it."

She does. There is a note inside.

_Loki,_

_Thor's queen will have most of the royal jewels, but these I have saved for your wife. Whomever you choose, I will embrace her. You do not need to keep her secret from me, even if you wish to keep her from your father so he cannot disapprove. I will never choose your love for you._

_I think you will like these, dear one. I hope to see you give them to her, but you are such a private young man and I envision you will prefer to gift such a grand thing in private. Your wife will well deserve them and I will look forward to seeing her wear them._

_Mother._

Jane lifts a glittering emerald, gold, and onyx necklace from the box, "Holy shit...this is incredible. And worth a small fortune." Darcy carefully takes it from her hands and lays it on her chest, fastening it around her neck, "Um...I feel really weird wearing this with a bathrobe."

"Then wear it with the dress."

"Darcy..."

"Nope. If he can't be upstairs, _you_ are going to represent. We're the superheroes right now, Jane. You. Me. Loki. Odin. _We_ led the charge. _We_ commanded the people the court thinks are beneath them and we _won_. Not with soldiers. With scullery maids and bakers and cooks and the soup guy- did you see him with the death ladle? For real. He had the hook filed into a stiletto. Get on the damn dress, and get the rest of your glitter on."

"I don't know about this. His mom wanted him to give them to his wife. Not for his brother to do it. Why didn't Thor send them to Loki so he could give them to me?"

"Because Thor's a clueless dumbass sometimes? He's the Ron Weasley of Asgard- emotional capacity of a teaspoon."

Jane snorts, "Well, yeah...maybe he thought he was just being nice."

"Could be. But we have an entrance to make. You can get dressed, or you can do it in a bathrobe."

Jane gets dressed. Darcy hands her the earrings that match the necklace, and a ring. Jane puts the ring back.

"Why not that?"

"Because he gets to put a ring on my finger. He wasn't allowed to have his own wedding, Darcy."

"Bring it with you."

"What?"

"Bring it with you."

"But why?"

"Because I've been listening to the boys conspiring. Just trust me."

Jane finds a handkerchief, wraps the ring in it, and ties it off like a little bag. She tucks it in the bust of her dress, "There. But I'm not wearing it yet."

Darcy smiles, "Find your dancing shoes, girl, we've got a party to get to." As soon as Jane has her black silk slippers on, Darcy grabs her am and drags her out of the room.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Thor has already declared the feast open when Darcy and Jane arrive. Fandral waits for them in the hall. He offers them both his arms.

"Thank you, Fandral, but Darcy really wants to make the girls jealous by being your only girl."

Fandral sighs and shakes his head, smiling, "Jane, Jane, Jane... There will be plenty of time for that later in the night. For the moment, take your victory. Your frying pan was critical in saving the All-Father. Your can of mace made it possible to kill Vithar. Your arrows saved our prince. This is something to honour."

"You know, I'm really not used to celebrating killing people. Usually, we try them for murder."

"This was in defence of our entire realm," he argues, "and so it is different."

Jane's hand lingers against the gems around her neck, "And it feels wrong to celebrate without him. I think I'll just go down to the dungeon, OK? You guys go ahead without me."

He takes her hands, "He will join us. Trust me."

"But he's a prisoner. Even though we would have never made it in time to save Odin from Vithar...I saw where his hands were when those bottles hit. It was a delay, but without Loki's dagger...he'd be dead."

"I know. And this is not the first time he has saved us- Thor has told us of Svartalfheim. Were it not for him, we would all be in darkness and our current king would also be dead."

"How is this fair?"

"It isn't, Jane. But this will change. Just have patience."

"Kinda short on that right now."

"Well then let us go play. I assure you, dear Jane, tonight will end well for you." They enter the hall together, Jane tensing as all eyes fall on her, "Relax, Sister. You are in good hands. And were I to not take care of you, your dear Darcy would likely do something unspeakable to me."

Darcy grins, head held high, more regal than Jane is used to seeing her, "You can bet your sweet ass I would." She smiles and waves to the cheering people.

Thor announces them, "Lord Fandral, escorting Lady Darcy and Lady Jane, victors of this day!"

Fandral brings them to the king's table and bows briefly, "My king. I present the sisters Lady Darcy and Lady Jane."

"Welcome, Ladies! Please, join my table."

It is all a formality, they know this is where they will sit, along with Sif and the Warriors Three, but it is an important one that establishes them as part of the king's inner circle. It is utterly clear that they are considered equal to Asgard's finest warriors.

Sif pats the open seat beside her, "Jane- would you care to sit beside me?"

"Um, sure."

"You are clearly uncomfortable."

"Well I kind of avoided the other feasts since I've been here. You know, given that they were all for things that kind of stung. So this is new. And there are a lot of people here. And it's fancy. I don't want to mess this up."

"In an hour or so, many will be drunk enough that they will not remember if you do."

"But not you."

Sif smirks, "No. Not me."

"Planning something?"

"Always."

The feast is busy enough that Jane cannot keep track of what is happening beyond her table. People eat, drink, laugh, dance, and tell raucous stories. After the plates are cleared, many of the attendees gather around the king's table for a recount of the victory and Thor does not disappoint.

"We had gathered the army at the appointed place, ready to face Vithar and his men, to defeat them for the honour of Asgard. It was a fierce fight, his people well organized. We fought ourselves to a stalemate. But Vithar was nowhere to be seen. We were unaware he had taken his generals with him to gather a second army, bringing havoc where he rode. We were alerted by the All-Father's ravens. Glorious they were as they descended on the battlefield, their talons extended, tearing the flesh of our foes. Knowing that he had run, and that his people were prepared to fight to the death, I brought it swiftly with the power of Mjolnir.

"But we could not ride fast enough to catch up to him with the army. The palace would have been defenceless had it not been for the quick thinking of Lady Darcy. The All-Father had prepared to recruit the dungeon wardens and their men, but she knew of a far fiercer fighting force- our kitchen staff. She rallied them to knives, to rolling pins, to whatever implements they could fight with. And brave Lady Jane knew that there was one man here who could bring some sort of evenness to the fight, so far outnumbered would they be.

"The All-Father ordered the men in the dungeon to ready themselves in the armoury and Lady Jane sought out our most clever brother, Loki. He did not hesitate to join them in defence of his home. With his knives in hand, he ascended to the armoury. Lady Darcy supplied Lady Jane with a frying pan, but knowing this would not be adequate, Loki gave her a bow and arrows. They would need eyes above. The All-Father rallied his men, and Lady Darcy did the same for hers in a manner most rousing. And then they opened the doors to the courtyard and waited as Vithar's men tore down the gate.

"Our forces were too far distant to help, and they were on their own. The fight should have been lost, the palace overrun, but they were cunning in their fighting and kept the men bottlenecked at the gate, limiting their numbers inside the wall. The fighting was fierce. Lady Jane kept watch from the wall, protecting our leaders. Lady Darcy, fury itself, fought close and fast with blades and broken glass. The All-Father fought with his ravens, but was tired, his Odinsleep long overdue.

"Vithar rode through the gates with his generals, sure he would win, but Lady Jane dropped one from her place on the wall as soon as he entered. The other man fired back and Lady Jane defended herself with her frying pan, a shield better than any other she could have hoped for. She kept her eyes on them, her entire goal to fell them and leave the army leaderless. Vithar himself disappeared, but his remaining man engaged Loki. The general was easily twice his size, but Loki was quick and cunning, his strikes fast and true. Despite the damage he dealt, the man did not fall. Lady Jane fired, her aim true, but he turned Loki into its path. Ever quick, ever clever, Loki snatched the arrow from the sky and used it to fell his opponent, delivering the strike where it was intended. It was a victory hard won. He gathered his weapons.

"But the All-Father was in peril- Vithar shot his horse and it threw him. There was a knife at the All-Father's throat in only moments. Munin attempted to tear Vithar's eyes from his head, was shot instead, falling to the ground. It was only by Lady Jane's quick thinking that the All-Father is still with us. She threw her frying pan and the noise was enough to startle. It gave the All-Father time to take his own shot, but Vithar regrouped too quickly and fired his crossbow haphazardly at him. He deflected, but there was no time for a shot of his own and it seemed as though he will be lost. But not so! Lady Darcy was nearby and she had bottles in hand. Two of them sailed through the air and met their target, shattering on Vithar's head. It was not enough, though, and Lady Jane could not find a clear shot- instead, she tossed her can of mace, a spray of hot pepper oil, to Lady Darcy. Lady Darcy had her taser, a miniature lightning device so powerful it can knock a warrior over in only a moment, and she struck Vithar with both of Midgard's weapons. He was felled to his knees, still living.

"Vithar bragged of his men's impending victory, convinced his death would change nothing. He did not see the knife sailing through the air that lodged itself firmly in his brain, dropping him dead. Loki ended him and continued to fight those who sought the All-Father's end. It was then that we arrived, an army ready to destroy all those still waiting outside the wall and to save those within. We feared we would find only death, our friends unable to hold the invading forces. How wrong we were! Those of Vithar's men in the courtyard knew they could not win and tried to flee with the others, but our forces stopped them, capturing them to secure our home. The battle done, the kitchen staff began to care for our wounded. Lady Darcy took prisoners. And Lady Jane found Munin, keeping him safe until Loki could heal him and deliver him to the All-Father.

"Without the bravery of our kitchen staff, who returned to the palace as soon as our healers could take over, and who prepared this feast for us immediately thereafter, Asgard would have been lost to Vithar's forces. Without the bravery of our dungeon wardens and guards, we would not have had soldiers enough. And without our brave warriors, Lady Darcy, Lady Jane, Loki, and the All-Father, we would have lost the battle most certain. We owe them this day, this kingdom, and our gratitude."

There is a roar from the assembled listeners; Thor raises his glass, "To Lady Darcy!" Fandral lifts Darcy on his shoulder, her own glass raised high, and every one drinks to her. "To Lady Jane!" Jane tries to protest as Thor lifts her, but she laughs even though she does not feel heroic. "To the All-Father!" They raise a glass in his absence. "To Loki!" And they do the same.

Fandral calls, "Bring him forth, that he may celebrate with us, for he has served Asgard well and deserves this honour!" Thor laughs, not entirely sure he is serious.

"Yes, Thor! Bring forth our brother, Loki, for he shares our victory!" Volstagg adds.

And then Hogun, "Loki has paid his debt to Asgard!"

Sif turns to her husband, "So will you?"

Thor nearly chokes on his drink, "But he is-"

"One of us. And what trouble could he cause here? He is surrounded by warriors. At least give him this moment."

Thor thinks for a moment, then nods, "Very well. Retrieve him."

Sif rises, "Jane, would you like to come with me?"

Jane scrambles to her feet, tugging her shawl around her shoulders, "Oh my god, yes." She tries to look a little dignified as they leave for the dungeon, but knows she doesn't. She's far too excited. She can hardly contain herself as she practically skips beside Sif.

"Perhaps you should dance down the hallway so everyone might know how happy you are," Sif teases.

"You would be too, if you were me."

"I know. And that is why I asked you. You would not be able to bear the wait. Nor would I. But you do understand that, at least for now, he is going to return to the dungeon after tonight?"

"Yeah, I know. But I hope that's not forever."

"I do not think it will be, but I cannot tell Thor's mind. And given what I must tell him sooner, rather than later, I do not know how closely he will consider his brother's future. But I will urge him to do so."

"Thanks."

They walk in silence for a little while before Sif speaks again, "I hope you know that I did not approve of his plans for Loki. I did not want him to consider death, but I did not know of Vithar until after Odin told Loki of Thor's ill-conceived plans."

"Yeah, I know. I figured when you went to Odin, you were sticking your neck out."

"I did what I could."

"Well it was good. And Thor says he's not going to kill us now, so... But I think it's shitty to keep Loki in the dungeon after today. Without him, Odin would have died. He wasn't looking too hot when Munin went down. Darcy was close, but Vithar was tough. He was still upright when she tased and maced him. On his knees, but upright...that's not easy."

"Thor has been tased, correct? Did he stay upright?"

"Nope. You should ask him about it sometime."

"I do not need to- he has told that story multiple times."

"I bet. We kinda surprised him by hitting him with a truck then zapping him."

Sif snorts, "I wish I could have seen it."

"We had _no_ idea what he was rambling about- something about a hammer and yelling about his father...it was pretty weird. We thought he was really _really_ drunk."

"And so you struck him with the vehicle?"

"No, that was an accident. He fell right in front of it. Then when he was wandering around babbling, Darcy tased him. Twice."

"We heard of her lightning device- Thor told the story of the maiden who felled him with his own element quite enthusiastically. Many of us were well humoured by it and were eager to some day meet her."

"Awww, that's sweet."

"He says he adapted well to your world."

"Eh...he adapted tolerably. I don't think it was all that _well_. Now by the time he was living with me in London, he was better, but we still had a lot of work to do."

"You will have to tell some of those stories another day. We are almost to the dungeon and I fear there would not be enough time."

They descend the steps, stopping only briefly to talk to the chief warden. Loki sits on the bed, cloth in hand, detailing leather. Sif drops the barrier and he looks up.

Jane waves, "Hi."

"So soon? I was certain Thor would not allow a visit for another week." He smiles and sets his work aside.

"Yeah, well...you want to come upstairs? I mean, it's only for the feast, but Sif and Friends were pretty insistent that you come up to celebrate with us. Your victory too, and all."

He shakes his head, "I'm afraid I haven't anything here fine enough to wear to a feast. And I rather desperately need a shower."

"Then take one. I will have clothes delivered to Jane's chambers. Can you think of no better excuse?"

"I can think of many. Greatest being that I am a prisoner and those who wish me kept here are unlikely to make my time on the surface very enjoyable."

"Thor will behave," Sif states. "He will have no other option."

He looks from Sif to Jane, "You are certain?"

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Thor said to get you. Here we are."

He rises and takes her hands, "You are stunningly beautiful tonight, Doctor Foster."

She blushes, "And here I almost didn't go...Darcy gave me a choice of this or my bathrobe."

"I see you made the better decision."

"Well certainly the more elegant one. But it's one comfy bathrobe..."

He laughs and offers her his arm, "It will be an honour to escort you, dear Jane."

Sif allows them to pass and then snaps the barrier back in place. She walks them to Jane's chamber door and bows, promising to send clothes before leaving them alone.

Jane pushes open her door, "Well. It's not like I've done a whole lot of fancy decorating, but this is our place- Darcy and me."

The door shuts behind them and he pulls her close, "I do not need elaborate scenery when I have someone as delightful as you before me. You are indescribably beautiful, my lady."

"Really?"

"Yes. Has no one told you this before?"

"No...I mean, Thor did a little...but not like this."

He kisses her, then grins, "I ought to bathe, lest we never make it to the hall."

"Tease. Go get clean. I'll be here."

"I hope you are. With or without my clothes. Either would be acceptable."

She shoves him toward the bathroom, playful, "Get in there!"

He lightly resists, "Oh, why do you not persuade me a little?"

"Because I actually want to _get_ to the feast."

He darts in to kiss her cheek and skips back when she goes to push him, both laughing, "Have I started something you'd like to finish?"

"Shut up, Loki, and get your ass in the shower."

"Would you like to personally _ass_ ure it gets there?"

"LOKI!" she giggles, taking a swing at him. He dashes to the bathroom, closes the door quickly, then peeks around it to blow her a kiss, "You cheeky bastard." She shakes her head, amused and flattered.

While he bathes, there is a knock at her door; a few young men bring clothes, "For Prince Loki, my lady. The queen requested a small selection, as well as both his ceremonial armour and his battle armour." She directs them to set them on the table. They place his horned helmet on one of the piles and bow to her before leaving. She nods in return, unsure if she will ever be used to people bowing to her. She sits at the table and touches the pile of fine linens and silks. They are softer than most of what she owns.

She hears him turn off the shower. He leaves the bathroom only a few moments later, his hair ruffled, but mostly dry, a towel around his waist. He walks to the table, the last of the evening light warm on his skin.

"They brought you some stuff. And how is your hair not dripping everywhere? There's no way that towel did all that."

"Just a little household sorcery."

"But you couldn't untangle it, too?"

"Oh, I could. But I was planning to ask you if you would brush it."

"Why?"

"You do not wish to?"

"No, no, I like to. I'm just curious."

"I like it when you brush my hair. We sit close, and you are gentle." He sits and rests his hand over hers, "Have you looked through what they brought? What does my lady bid me wear?"

"Wait, you want me to dress you, too?"

"Well I'd prefer you undress me, but given that we have some place to be and I am wearing very little already...yes."

She smiles, "I haven't looked through it. I thought you'd want to."

He nods and picks up the pile of textiles, "A formal tunic. Sage. Silk. Linen trousers. Black. Fine wool stockings, also black. Another formal tunic. Lavender. Linen. Leather long vest. Olive. And the underthings for my armour." He sets them aside and rests his hand on one set of armour, glittering and gold, "I have not worn this in years- since Thor's coronation. It feels like a lifetime ago..." He gently pushes it aside with the helmet. He pauses for a moment. She turns her hand over, lacing her fingers through his. He squeezes; she waits. "And my battle armour. Nearly fully polished, but there are a few details I have not yet finished. And I am not sure that Thor would appreciate me appearing the warrior."

"Then wear this," she picks out the lavender linen tunic and black trousers.

"As my lady bids, I shall do." He stands and tugs her up. She hands him the tunic and he shakes his head, "No, my dear...more intimate than simply handing me clothes." She slips the tunic over his head and closes the tiny mother of pearl buttons up the chest. He steps into trousers, she fastens the fly and waist. He tugs on his socks and shoes while she finds a hair brush. She takes time with his hair and it falls in gentle waves once she finishes. She ties it back with a black velvet ribbon. He stands and she tries to step away, but he catches her arms and pulls her in for a long, lingering kiss, "Might we skip the feast?"

"Nope. This is my first feast. I'd like to actually be there."

"But you have been in Asgard long enough-"

"Yeah. And the big feasts have all been for things like, gee, Thor's wedding. Or kinging. And I really didn't want to be a part of those. So...I just never went."

He offers her his arm, "I am deeply honoured to escort you. Shall we?" She accepts and they walk to the hall together. He is beaming as they enter, proud to have her beside him. It is not the cheering that delights him most as he is greeted by Sif and the Warriors Three, but the warmth of Jane's body as she stands close to him, an unwavering companion.

 


	38. Chapter 38

Loki is certain he was supposed to be taken back to the dungeon hours earlier and someone forgot him. It is a happy mistake. The hall has turned from elegant to raucous, the celebratory drink clearly gone to the heads of most of the attendees. Darcy and Fandral disappeared to a nearby room with a few others. Volstagg tells stories met with uproarious laughter by the fire. Sif and Thor have retreated to a corner and are cuddled close, their eyes for only each other. Loki sits against the wall in a pile of cushions, Jane curled against his side, tired and content.

There is a booming laugh from Thor and Jane knows what news has gladdened him before he announces, "My queen is with child!" More cheers, glasses raised, and many more drinks ordered from the servers.

Loki watches Jane, unsure if she heard the news or is still awake, her eyes closed, "Did you hear?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Sif is pregnant."

"She told him?"

"Apparently, since he just told everyone here. You knew?"

Jane grins, "Yep."

"And you did not tell me?"

"Wasn't supposed to tell you. And was kinda more worried about you and I dropping dead." She nuzzles under his arm.

"Ah, well. I suppose that would take priority."

"Girl stuff, you know. We talk. Well, and Fandral. But only because he was there when we were trying to figure out how to keep Thor from killing you and she told us."

"I am entirely unsure how my potential death relates to this."

"Something about an heir stopping Thor...it's late, I'm tired, and I'm a little buzzed. I don't remember. I'll figure it out in the morning."

"Will we have the morning?"

"Sif said you'd have to sleep in the cell. Don't know what happens if we just don't sleep."

He adjusts how she is resting, pulling her farther onto his chest; he strokes her hair and rests his lips against her head, "Mmmm, I don't know I will last that long, either. The drink has gone to my head and while I find this delightful, I am also very tired." He pushes her hair back so he can see her jewellery and runs his fingers along the stones, "I wish I could have given these to you."

"I know. So did she. I read the note."

"Yes. They were precious to her. One of the few things she inherited from her own mother. She gave them to me years ago- when Sigyn and I were still just beginning. Thor must have taken them from my rooms."

"So you've read the note."

"Yes."

"It was beautiful. She was a remarkable woman- and I only knew her for a short minute. I think she'd be surprised by us."

"She would. And delighted. She would have been saddened by how we came together, but very proud of your grace."

"And yours. Don't sell yourself short."

"Thank you, dear Jane."

"I saved something."

"Oh?" She reaches down the front of her dress, retrieves the little handkerchief, and hands it to him.

"I thought this should be used for a certain special something."

"Jane...are you asking what I think you are?"

"Yep."

He draws the ring from the silk, "Miss Jane Foster, would you be mine?"

She nods, "Yes."

He slips the ring on her finger, "Then I now swear to you I will be yours and yours only from this day hence."

"And I promise to be yours and yours only, too, from this day hence. Did I say that right?"

"Beautifully."

"Where I'm from, we say, 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"

He kisses her cheek, "Then 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"

She smiles, resting her hand against his chest, admiring the ring, "Thank you. I feel like we made something right."

"A choice stolen from us, now made."

"Exactly. I love you, Loki. Whether you call yourself Odinson or Laufeyson, I don't give a shit. You can be Loki Foster if you want."

"Perhaps I shall- though it would be most unusual to those here."

"Well just between us, then."

"Yes. Just between us."

She hugs him around his middle and he folds her in his arms, "I love you."

"And I love you."

"I like saying that." She squeezes him again, resting her head against his chest. It isn't long before she dozes off. A few hours later, one of the guards approaches them, both sleeping. He gently shakes Loki.

"Unless the world is on fire, go away. Even then...go away."

"Sorry, sir, but I have orders to bring you back to your cell."

Loki opens his eyes, "Ah." He wriggles out from under Jane, carefully lowering her to the pillows. The guard hands him a few others and helps wedge them around her so she doesn't move so much, "Thank you."

"She was smart to get you for the fight. Word is we would have lost without the both of you."

"She is brilliant."

"She's the scientist? From Midgard?"

"Yes."

"Never thought we'd have one from Midgard revered here. I know, she's one of us now, but still. It's a big change since the last king."

Loki nods, "Yes, it is. I am glad she is among us."

"You know, the boys know how she came to be one of us. Word gets around."

"I have no doubt it does."

"Does her family miss her?"

Loki steals Fandral's cloak, discarded not far away, and drapes it over Jane's shoulders, "Only Doctor Selvig, her dear friend. He has not yet wished to visit, but perhaps some day he will. She has no other family."

"Seems she does- at least here."

Loki smiles, glancing back at her as they walk away, "You are right. Yes. She does."

That night in his cell, Loki dreams of the future, of having children that visit him in the cell and ask for him to project himself into their rooms so that he can tell them stories. Of waiting patiently for them to arrive with pictures they drew, things they have made to decorate his cell, and rocks they have found by the water's edge. When he wakes, her silk handkerchief still in his hand, he writes them down and it makes him sad to think of how unfair that sort of life would be to them.

 


	39. Chapter 39

Jane wakes on the pile of pillows, wishing she was still in Loki's arms, her cheek resting on his soft linen shirt, the warmth of his chest comforting in the chilly feasting hall. She stretches and wonders how she ended up wearing Fandral's cloak. She pulls it tight around her as she slips out of the hall, creeping among the many sleeping revellers. Daylight streams through the windows as she returns to her own rooms. She drapes the cloak over a chair, hangs up the dress, places the necklace and earrings back in the box, and sets the ring on the table, ready for her once she has bathed and dressed. It is a day for comfort, so after her bath, she finds her leggings and a soft cotton tunic. The ring goes back on her finger. She can't help grinning when she looks at it. She makes coffee and sits in the alcove by the window with her steaming mug in hand. The ring clinks against the porcelain.

In the middle of her musings, someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is I, Thor. May I enter?"

"Depends on why you're here?"

He steps in, "As it is pleasant business, I think I may be welcome. And I have your shawl."

"At least for a minute." She gestures to a chair and he drapes the garment over the back.

"Did you hear Sif's news last night?"

"Yeah. Congrats. You looking forward to being dad?"

Thor grins, ear to ear, "I am. And I have much to learn. I have been dreaming of names with Sif this morning. We are, as usual, in disagreement. Perhaps you can help us when the time comes."

"That depends on how much you piss me off between now and then. But if we're on speaking terms, sure."

The ring clinks on the mug; Thor gestures to her hand, "You received the box."

"Yeah. He was a little sad he didn't get to present them to me, but I set the ring aside for him."

Thor raises an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah. We...we made promises. We didn't get to the first time."

"You said marriage vows?"

"We made promises- with this ring, I thee wed. It was...just what we needed. I mean, we couldn't before. Neither of us were really free to. But now, after all this, we are."

He smiles and bows briefly, "Then allow me to offer my sincere congratulations to you as well, my Sister."

"We're one strange little family. And I'm still pretty mad at you for...everything. But the death thing, especially. That was a dick move, Thor."

"I know. I made a terrible mistake. And I expect you will be angry for quite some time. And while we are odd, there are families more strange. Ask Ursa, the baker, about hers some day. It is complicated."

She laughs, "Well, good to know we're in good company. But don't be an idiot about this whole king thing. You're still Thor and I know there's a good man in you somewhere. But if you pull any shit like this again, I will let Darcy at you."

"And I will deserve it."

"Yes, yes you will."

"Where _is_ Darcy on this lovely morning?"

"Well it's not really morning anymore...but I'm going to guess she's wherever Fandral is, and they're probably in some state of undress."

"As are many around the palace."

Jane gestures to the chair across from her, "Have a seat. I'll get some coffee."

"I would appreciate that."

She brings out a cup and hands it to him, "You ever figure out how to make it yourself?"

"Yes, but it is still better when you make it."

"You're sweet. But don't try to flatter me."

"I know. And I still harbour some feelings for you, dear Jane. But I have accepted that I also hold feelings for Sif and that you are no longer mine. It is a good place to be."

"Yeah?" She sits, "That's good. But what did you really come here to talk to me about? Because as much as I know you like a good, awkward heart to heart, I get the feeling you've got something else up your sleeve."

"That I do, but it is something I would like to show you, rather than tell, so let us take a moment for coffee first."

"And more somewhat awkward conversation?"

"Of course."

"Look...I know we were something good. It was fun, and I really did want to marry you. But trust is a big deal, and once you broke that, it was done, even when I didn't want it to be. And that 'contemplating killing us' bit isn't something I'm going to get over any time soon. So consider this an uneasy peace. I'm in a good place, too. Loki and I've worked through a lot."

"Loki seemed happy last night. I have not seen him so relaxed around others in quite some time. He has always been distant at feasts. He enjoys the stories, but the ale is not to his liking and he has never passed the time as Fandral and I have, with women seeking an encounter with the warriors of Asgard."

"You broke out the good wine, though. He enjoyed that. He sipped it like it was heaven in a glass. Said he hadn't had it in years."

"He has not. We rarely celebrate with it and he has not had it while imprisoned. Given the inventory, he did not have it while sitting on the throne, either. Father was always sparse with it."

"Well it's good. Really good. And I think it helped him relax a little. It took a few glasses before he let me convince him to dance. He's a good dancer. Which is great, because I'm terrible. He made me look decent."

"He has always been elegant. Yesterday was no exception. But tell me, why did he not wear his armour? It is traditional for the men to wear that which brought them victory."

"He didn't think you'd like him showing up all warrior-y."

"But he earned the right to wear it. He fought bravely- his actions saved the All-Father. You heard how I retold the tale- I hold his actions in high regard. And Father was very clear with Sif that he does as well."

"So? Do you think he's going to just think he's earned the right to be like the rest of you? I mean, think about it, Thor. If he just showed up anywhere else in his war clothes, you'd freak out."

The armour is still on her table, both sets, and Thor stares at it, "You are right. But that can change. You are building something with him that I do not think he will willingly discard."

"I hope so. I feel like this should last. But I think you have your work cut out for you if you want him to ever believe a word you say. He's pretty wary of you. It's not like he's going to just start trusting you because you want him to. And to be blunt, I'm not sure I trust you, either."

"I understand. But I hope to change that- I owe my realm, my throne, to you. Perhaps we can start over. Come. I have something to show you."

"What?"

He stands, smiling, gesturing for her to follow, "Consider it a peace offering."

"Am I going to regret this?"

"No."

She brings her coffee with her, following Thor down the hall, past his own chambers to beautifully carved dark, nearly black, door, "This is beautiful."

"It is Loki's. You can see the wolf here...and a serpent here. You will have to ask him about them."

"Wait, do you mean Jörmungandr and Fenrir?"

"Yes."

"Is that part of the myth true? He has children?"

Thor hesitates, "I will allow him to tell that story. It is not something I feel at liberty to discuss. But somewhat. It is not the same as your people tell it. But in a way, at least a part of it is true."

"Oh. What about-"

Thor holds up a hand, "No. Ask him for his story yourself. I will not do him the injustice of telling it for him."

Jane nods, "OK. I'm sure he'll appreciate you not."

"He will. You may enter his rooms. The door is unlocked."

She lifts the latch and steps in, not sure what to expect. Instead of darkness, the room is full of light, the airy fan vaulted ceilings soaring high above their heads. The ceiling looks like lace and she cannot tear her eyes from it.

"My god...this is beautiful. There are ceilings like this back on Earth, but ...I've never been this close to them..."

Thor draws her attention lower, "Look around the rest of the room."

She tears her eyes from the ceiling. Bookshelves in rich dark wood run from floor to the curve of the ceiling between the buttresses, the track for a library ladder running across the top and middle. His furniture is sparse, made of the same wood- a couch and coffee table facing the windows, a long library table, a few ladder back chairs, and a harp with its stool. Long light sage curtains hang from the windows. As Jane walks the perimeter, she trails her fingers along the shelves, pausing every so often to tug a leather bound volume from its place. Most of them are titled in languages she cannot understand, alphabets unfamiliar. When she reaches a door, she pauses, unsure if she should enter.

Thor meets her there, "His inner rooms- a bedroom, dressing chamber, bathroom, and a private living space. I know it feels as though he ought to be here, but I want you familiar with these rooms first."

"Wait, first?"

"Yes. I will be releasing him from the prison to these rooms. There is a barrier over the door. It is controlled by this," he holds up a small black rectangle with a silver oval etched in the surface. "Press this, and it goes up." He does, and the barrier snaps into place on the outside of the door. "Again and it goes down." The barrier crackles away. He hands it to her, "It is yours. When you feel you are both ready, I ask for notice that it will no longer be in place. But if you feel he is ever dangerous, you have the means to contain him."

Jane accepts the little controller, "You're going to release him. To me, at least."

"Yes."

"He's not going to believe this."

"First you must know his rooms. Then you can decide how you will convince him this is the truth." He opens the door and they step through into a much smaller room with soaring lace-like fan vaulted ceilings. By the windows, there is a small dining table with benches. In the middle of the room, low, fluffy couches surround a coffee table. There is a space against one wall that seems to be missing something, the bookshelves arranged as though they would go above it.

"What goes here?"

"The desk in his cell."

She pictures it here instead of against the sparse white prison walls and it fits beautifully, the dark wood the same as all his other furniture. Lamps hang from long brackets on either side of the gap. A slight earthy scent lingers around them and she guesses the little dust-covered dishes hanging above the wicks are for herbal oils. She wanders around the edge once again, disturbing the layer of dust on everything.

There is a door opposite the one she entered through and she opens it into a low-ceilinged dressing room. Stands for his armour sit empty on one end beside a weapons cabinet and a shelf of his shoes and boots. To one side, there is a low dressing table, the top cluttered with his jewellery, trinkets, brushes, letters. Other garments hang on an open rack to her right, a low dresser under it. The room is small compared to the others.

An archway leads to his bedroom. She expects more of the same creamy lace stone ceiling when she looks up. Her expectations are wrong. Between the long widely-spaced blades of the ribbed vaulting, the ceiling is painted like the night sky, deep midnight blue speckled with silver constellations. His tall four-poster bed is open so he can see it while he falls asleep. She wonders if he ever enchants it to twinkle like real stars.

He keeps few other pieces of furniture in his bedroom- a bench by the window and a short bookshelf beside the bed. A nightstand with a well-worn book and desk lamp. Above the dressing room there appears to be a loft, rich tapestries drawn across the open space, the railing and spiral staircase the same wood as his furnishings. The bathroom is tucked behind the dressing room. From floor to ceiling, and between the vault ribs, the walls are mosaiced blue and green tiles, the floor sandstone. The curtain dividing the room is pulled back, revealing a large soaking tub. In the front of the room, the toilet and sink share space with a large glass-enclosed shower.

Jane rejoins Thor in the inner living room, "This is an absolutely incredible space. I don't think I've seen anything like it. It's like if somebody decided to live in a cathedral."

"Loki has always had a taste for classical elegance, though you would not know it by his elaborate schemes."

"So...you releasing him to me. What does that mean for visits?"

"Whenever you like. I am no longer going to restrict you. He has proven himself loyal to Asgard. Father said he agreed to fight, well knowing that I had not yet decided his fate, and without knowing what Vithar would do to him if we lost. He had no incentive to defend this place, yet he did- he had good reason not to, knowing that his death would mean yours. This is my thanks, though should he threaten this realm or any other, I expect you will tell me, and you will trap him here."

"What about the yearly turns-blue-and-thought-torture sessions? The lashes?"

"They are over. And no more time in the Reflection Room. I have seen his memories. We have added far too much to his suffering. I can never repay that- and I did not know what all he saw in that space until very recent."

"So...can I eventually let him out?"

"In time. But I want him to have been here for at least a month before you do. And at first, he will not leave without you beside him."

"There is another way to get in, right? In case I lose this?"

"Of course. I have another. I will not use it, though, unless you ask."

"Oh thank god. I'm not responsible enough to have only key...thing."

"And yet you and Kit harness the power of Yggdrasil for your studies."

"Well, yeah. That's science. I can handle science. It's everyday life I can't seem to get a grip on."

Thor laughs, "Oh, Jane. You are perhaps the most honest person I know."

"I think Loki's pretty honest, too...when he's not pissed off at you."

"And is he ever not?"

Jane shrugs, "You know, he was perfectly clear, for everything I was aware of, on our way to Svartalfheim. Even when you two were arguing, he was honest about what he felt. He may be tricky, manipulative, and clever, when he's trying to get something from somebody, but I don't think he's as unpredictable as you seem to think he is."

"Oh? What do you have to say about when he took the throne of Asgard?"

"OK, so the not being dead part was pretty surprising. But that he took the throne? That really shouldn't surprise anybody. Like, everything you've told me about what happened right before he fell, everything he's told me...it just makes sense that's what he'd do."

"And what of his death? Was that not a lie?"

"I haven't really asked...but he's mentioned dying and kind of shied away from it. I don't think he wants to talk about it. And I don't think it was fake."

"Or perhaps he knows it would disappoint you to know he lied to you."

"Thor, don't go there. We're working on things- slowly, sure, but I don't expect him to tell me everything at once. Or at all. When he's ready, we'll talk about death, too. God knows he's seen enough of it."

He holds up his hands, stepping back, "I respect your patience, Jane. Forgive me if I offend. I cannot help but be wary. And it has been longer than a year that you have been here. I expected him to talk of this."

"Look. Just let me trust him, OK? I know you don't. You might never. Just like he probably won't ever trust you. And that's fine. But if you guys get into snits about this and put me in the middle of it, I'll probably have to hurt you both...I'll borrow Darcy's taser or something, since I can't hit you with a car anymore."

He laughs, "Fair enough!"

"So..." she twirls the key between her fingers, "Can I go tell him?"

"Of course. So long as you think you will not need an escort bringing him up, I will leave you be."

"Well somebody's going to need to carry his desk and all his other stuff. Totally not going to be me. Gee, maybe his super strong brother should offer a hand."

"Are you sure that will not anger him?"

"Just be the pack mule and don't say anything."

Thor laughs and bows to her as she heads to the door, "I am at your command, dear lady, at least for these moments."

"You'd better be. Let's just say you still owe me. Big time."

 


	40. Chapter 40

Thor follows Jane to the dungeon, staying back while she goes to the cell. Loki is reading in bed, his tunic folded on his desk. Jane knocks and he calls for her to enter.

"Well...shirtless Loki is a pretty sight."

He smiles, "Hello, Jane. I hope you rested at least a little?"

"Yeah- I did. I got up super early, though. You?"

"I need coffee. I have read this page twice. I still don't know what it says. My mind keeps wandering off..."

"Can I sit next to you? I've got some good news."

He closes his book and sits up, "Of course. You don't need to ask every time. You're my wife. And I adore you." She sits and he puts his arms around her, his chin against her shoulder.

"You're in a really good mood."

"Hmmmm, yes. I seem to recall I had a particularly good night. A measure of freedom, good music, delightful food, fine wine, dancing with a beautiful partner...and I put a ring on the finger of the girl I love. How could I be in anything _but_ a good mood?"

"Well I can keep the happy coming."

He grins, playfully tugging her side to side, "Oh, I know you could."

"Loki! Not like that!" She laughs.

"Even if you won't, you _could_ , so I'm still right."

"Well we've got somebody waiting out there, so not right now."

"Waiting?" Loki kisses her cheek, "Who is waiting for what?"

"Thor. For me to tell you my good news."

Loki raises an eyebrow, "If he is involved in my good news, I am not sure how good it can be."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then it's good."

"I fail to see how trusting you and news from Thor work together."

She twist so she is sitting across from him and holds up the little black remote, "Do you know what this is?"

"No."

"It's a controller. There's a barrier installed upstairs that I can raise and lower. Thor's said that as long as you're not causing too much trouble and I don't see you as a threat to the kingdom or anywhere else, you can come up. And by come up, I mean 'live in your absolutely gorgeous rooms'- and I don't have any restrictions on visiting. We determine when the barrier goes up, if at all. And after a month, we can go wandering together."

Loki stares at the controller, "How is this possible?"

She tucks it in her bra, "Because Thor feels you earned it by fighting for the kingdom even though you had every reason not to, what with the your-death-equals-my-death thing. You proved you have at least some loyalty to Asgard and he thinks that we've got something going you're not going to willingly risk by doing something stupid." She lowers her voice a little even though she thinks Thor probably can't hear them, "He called it a peace offering, Loki. He's not stupid enough to think we're all going to be best friends again, but I think he wants to start over."

He lowers his voice to match hers, "He was willing to kill us, Jane. How can you trust him?"

"I don't. And I told him that- he knows. I think he means to tell both of us that he trusts _us_ even if we don't trust him."

"You trust me enough to let me up?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have sex with you if I didn't trust you." Loki's face shows more disbelief than relief or joy, though she sees a smile flicker at the corner of his lips every few moments. She takes his hands, "Come on. Let's see if he's got something we can pack your stuff in." Loki nods, but he doesn't move. She lets go and walks to the edge of the cell, "Thor? Can we get a few boxes?"

He brings in three large crates, "These should suffice."

"Thanks. Now shoo." Thor smiles and backs out of the cell, shaking his head.

Volstagg steps in and bows to both she and Loki, "I am at your service, friends. Please. Tell me what you would like me to deliver and I will be your willing mule."

Jane tugs Loki up from his bed and walks him to the desk, "Might want to start by putting a shirt on." She unfolds the lavender tunic and slips it over his head.

He tugs his arms through the sleeves, "Well I suppose that is the obvious place to begin." He walks to the desk. Volstagg brings a crate and holds it up. Loki carefully packs his books and papers, pens and sketching pencils. When one crate is full, he moves on to his clothing. It does not even fill one crate. He carefully folds the quilt from Jane and tucks it on top. He looks around the room, "Bring the desk. Everything else, return to where the queen retrieved it. And if you find anything I have forgotten, please consider returning it."

Volstagg nods, "I will check each item myself." He takes the two crates to the barriers and hands them to Thor, "Return for the desk. We will bring it up together."

Volstagg begins moving furniture towards the front of the cell, inspecting each piece, as Jane escorts Loki away; he looks back, wary, "Don't worry, Loki. Volstagg's a friend. He was second, right after Fandrall, to call for you to join the feast."

"I know, but..."

"But you haven't really been upstairs except for yesterday in a lot of years. I get that. And it's a huge step. Are you OK with this? I should have asked."

Loki weaves his fingers through hers, "I am." He doesn't say anything until they reach his door. Thor sets the crates in the hall and returns to retrieve the desk. Loki touches the carvings with reverence before opening the door. It swings inward and he stands outside, staring at the light and airy space.

Jane gently nudges him, "One foot in front of the other, Loki. It's OK. You can do this. I'm right here." He lets go of her hand and steps past the threshold, his eyes rising to the fan vaulting. "That's where my eyes went, too..."

"You've been here."

"Thor wanted me to know the rooms before he gave me the controller."

"Ah, yes. He would, wouldn't he?" He walks the perimeter, following her path in the dust. His hands trail on the spines of the books. He stops by the harp, then turns toward the window, stepping into the early afternoon light. Jane meets him there. His eyes are closed. "Please, Jane. No words. Just...a moment in the sun." She wraps her arms around him.

Volstagg enters carrying one end of the desk. He gestures for Thor to stay silent. They creep to the inner rooms and set it in place. Thor retrieves the crates while Volstagg adjusts the desk. He stops to stare at the pair framed by the high windows, but Volstagg catches his elbow and guides him out to the hall, closing the doors behind them.

"Who was that?"

"Delivery guys."

Loki tears himself from the sunlight, "My desk..." He walks to the inner rooms and smiles when he sees it in its rightful place. "It's...I'm..."

Jane coughs on the dust, "Sorry. Home? You're home?"

He glances at the floor, "Oh...oh my. I'm sorry, I can take care of this." He conjures a little rolling whirlwind against the floor that sweeps the dust out the windows in only a moment, bringing with it the dust from the walls, furnishings, draperies, and ceilings. Jane drops onto one of the low fluffy couches.

"So. Home?"

Loki sits beside her and tucks his knees to his chest, "So long as you are with me."

"I am. I won't be here every second of the day- I have work with Kit, and I'm still sort of roomies with Darcy."

"But she is married to Fandral."

"Yeah. And she's at his place most of the time. But when they get all busy in the kinging world, she stays the night with me."

He nods, crestfallen, "Understood."

She lifts his chin, "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"I was hoping you would stay with me."

She kisses his cheek, "Soon. But first I want to actually talk to Darcy. She won't protest, but she doesn't know we re-married each other last night."

"Ah."

"Don't let your heart sink. I'm going to come. I just want to let my Earth Sister know what's going on."

"I feel lighter already, Lady Jane."

"How else are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. This is all so much..."

"Do you want to take a nap? The bed's plenty big enough for two."

He stares at the doorway to the dressing room and bedroom, "My bed..."

"Yeah. Your bed. Want to share it with me?"

He nods and stands, offering her his hand, "But only for sleep this time."

"I know." She tugs the controller out of her shirt, "But Thor's going to have a hissy fit if I don't put this up, so..." The barrier snaps into place on the other side of the door.

Loki leads her through the dressing room to his bedroom. He sits gingerly on the edge of the bed. Jane turns down the soft down comforter to find fine cotton sheets softer than any she has ever touched. He kicks off his shoes and tugs his shirt over his head, folding it and setting it on the floor. He stretches, sighs, and nestles under the covers into the soft mattress. Jane takes off her own tunic and cuddles next to him.

"This may be the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in."

"Better than Thor's?"

"Thor likes a hard mattress. It's like sleeping on a rock. And stop comparing yourself to him. You're _you_. I'm happy with _you_. I'm staying and sleeping with _you_. I made a promise to _you_."

"I'm sorry, Jane. I'm tired. And weary of his control over my life."

"I know. Some of that comes from your own choices. You know that. And he's relinquishing it, a little bit at a time. This is a big step. Right now, though, you need to get some rest. Close your eyes. You're safe. And so very loved."

"Only by you, dear Jane."

"Your friends still love you. And I think Odin does, in a really fucked up way. Maybe even Thor."

Loki's eyes are closed as he kisses her forehead, "Maybe. But now, sleep."

Jane falls asleep shortly after he does. She cannot believe how incredibly happy she is. They doze through supper, waking every few hours, cuddling back together, kissing until they fall asleep. They shed their remaining clothes in the early evening. Loki pulls Jane on top of him and she opens her legs. He guides her hips, entering her gently. She bends, her lips seeking his before either of them start their rhythm.

"My lady...you have brought me home. However shall I show my gratitude?"

"Well this is a good start."

"Our first time since exchanging our vows."

She shakes her head, "Always a romantic, Loki. No matter how hard you try to play the bad guy. Your heart's on your sleeve."

"It feels the same, yet also somehow different." He brushes back her hair, watching her face as she starts slowly rocking, "We have never celebrated a wedding anniversary. Recognised the date of your arrival among the Aesir, yes, but... As your ever-romantic husband, perhaps I will begin bringing you flowers on the anniversary of yesterday. Would you like that?"

"Yes. I would."

He runs his hands down her sides, "I love you, Jane Foster. As I never thought I would."

"Same here, Loki. Same here." She huddles close against his chest, her movement growing more aggressive. He holds her as she pants pressed against his skin, his eyes closed, every sensation bliss. He comes first, pulling her hips tight against his, small grunts escaping his throat with every pulse. His energy spent, he moves her to lay beside him and slips his fingers between her legs, gliding easily along wet skin, slipping into the warmth of her body. She pulls his mouth to hers as he strokes faster, her hips moving in time. When she climaxes, quivering around his fingers, he kisses her jaw, her chin, her neck. She sighs his name, her eyes closed.

"Don't move. Please. Just...stay right here a little while longer."

He smiles and kisses her cheek, sliding his fingers deeper, "As you wish, my lady."

"I don't think I can move."

"I don't want to."

"Good. Because that's not happening and my god this bed is amazing. I didn't feel like I was going to fall off of it even once. And these sheets... You are never going back to the dungeon. I don't care what you do, you're staying right here. Sex is so much better on a good bed."

He laughs, "Oh, Jane... I hope you are right."

"No, no...you don't understand. I don't care if you take over Asgard, I'm telling Thor I'm never having sex on an inferior bed again."

"I'm sure he would appreciate that."

"He'd better. I'm going to have to use a lot of words to describe how this feels. I'm not actually sure there _are_ words to describe how this feels. I just... How did we get here again?"

"Through tragedy and miscommunication."

"Most marriages don't start out that way outside of Shakespeare."

"No, they do not."

"Are you going to leave your fingers there all night? Because I don't mind if you do."

He chuckles, "I don't think my wrist would appreciate that. But we can reprise this after we get something to eat."

"Eating requires moving. Other than that, good idea."

"That _is_ a downfall of this plan."

"Let's just not eat."

"Jane, we skipped lunch. I'm quite hungry."

"I know, I know. So am I. But...just a few more minutes?"

He kisses her forehead, "Of course. A few more minutes." Loki nuzzles his lips against her hair considering their future. It is just a little less bleak now that he has his rooms. He wonders what their children would look like and then chastises himself for considering such things. They would be subjected to his imprisonment, forced to repeatedly explain to their peers why their father was unable to leave his chambers- he doubts Thor's promise that he will someday go wandering with Jane. Such a fate for children seems far too cruel.

"Jane?" But she does not answer, fast asleep. He slips his fingers free and gets out of bed, careful not to wake her. He draws himself a bath. There is much to think about now that he knows he has a future to consider, a friend by his side, and a world of possibility so much greater than he had not even an hour prior.

 


	41. Chapter 41

In the morning, Jane is well rested, but sticky. She rolls over, grinning, and accidentally smacks Loki in the face with her elbow. He groans and shoves her over.

"Shit! Sorry."

"Good morning to you, too, Jane."

"Oh yeah. Definitely a good morning, even if it might also be an I-can't-really-feel-my-legs morning." She tumbles out of bed, "I'm going to go bathe. You're welcome to join me."

"I bathed last night."

"Yeah...and then we had sex like, three times after that. You need a shower."

"Mmmm, probably."

She sniffs under her arms, "Whoa, no, definitely bath time. Or shower time. You have an awesome looking shower. Come show me how it works. You can soap me up. Maybe a little reprise?"

Loki tosses aside the blankets, "Oh, I think that would be a delightful way to start the day."

She grabs his hand and bounces to the bathroom, giddy.

Darcy and Fandral have been in a pile of people in one of the smaller halls since the feast. Darcy pulls herself out from under someone's legs and clambers up Fandral's chest.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Fandral sighs and shakes his head, "Well that was an interesting night."

"Um, night? We were here two nights. There was a day in there. Somebody stole the leftovers so we could all eat, remember? And then things got even kinkier."

"Ah, yes. We _did_ eat, didn't we? Is there anything left? I'm starving."

"Dude, that food's been sitting out all day. And some of it's been...places. Even if there's anything left, I'm not eating it. We'll go get breakfast once we don't smell."

He sniffs, "Oh my. We are a bit aromatic."

"Well duh. We've been in a pile of sexy fun for the last...like, thirty hours or something. I don't know. It's been a long time. Now where did my clothes go? If anybody's hurt that dress, I'll kill 'em."

They find their discarded garments and stagger to Darcy and Jane's rooms. She knocks. Hearing nothing, she pushes open the door.

"Jane?"

Fandral wanders from room to room, "She's not here. The bed doesn't look slept in."

"So...she must be with Loki, then."

"That seems reasonable."

Darcy grins, "Mmmm, girl had better tell stories next time I see her."

"You believe we were all similarly occupied."

"I love how you say, 'they were fucking each other's brains out, just like we were' in fancy words."

"Unlike us, they probably did not invite anyone else to join them."

"Probably not. Jane's pretty vanilla. Her most adventurous sex toy is a vibrator. Now, granted, it's a really nice vibrator, but still..."

Fandral's cheeks tinge pink, "I'm not so sure I needed to know that."

"Well now you do."

"We should probably clean up and dress. After all that exertion, I'm rather hungry."

"Yeah. Me too. Somebody's going to make me a Belgian Waffle or ten and we're going to slather that thing in so many strawberries...and whipped cream. Tons of whipped cream. It's going to be amazing. Best post-sex food ever." She drags him to the bathroom, "But first...well, let's have a little more fun."

Fandral grins, "Shower or tub?"

"Who cares? Just get undressed, you sexy beast."

After their long shower, someone knocks on the door; Darcy answers wearing only a towel, "This had better be important, because I've got a hot man in there waiting."

The boy on the other side turns bright red, "I'm so sorry, Miss, but Prince Loki asks that I retrieve some of Lady Jane's clothing."

"Oh. OK. Cool. I'll get that. You stay here." She shuts the door.

"Who is it?"

"Messenger who wants clothes for Jane."

"Oh? So her overnight was unplanned."

"Definitely sounds like." She digs through Jane's wardrobe and tosses a pair of leggings and a tank top on the bed along with socks and undergarments, "There. Good enough. She can wear one of his shirts. That'll be cute." She writes a quick note and rolls everything up in the pants. She returns to the door and hands them to the boy, "There you go. Don't unroll it. Everything's kind of stuffed in there." He scampers down the hall. She shuts the door.

"Coming?"

"Oh yeah, as soon as you work some magic, babe."

The young messenger hurries away from Darcy's door, completely embarrassed that he has obviously interrupted something he'd rather not think about. He knocks on Loki's door. There is no gold barrier. He wonders if he should be nervous or not.

Loki answers and he thrusts the bundle of clothing into his hands, "Lady Darcy sends her regards. Good day, sir." He practically runs away.

Loki shakes his head, "I think Darcy frightened Hadrian."

"Could you bring me my clothes?" Jane calls from the bedroom. He does. She is sitting naked on the bed, legs crossed, brushing her hair.

He hands her the bundle, "Allow me." She hands him the brush. He retrieves the towel from the end of the bed and sets it below her hair, running his fingers through it. Water trickles down her back, soaking the towel, her hair nearly dry in a few passes. He brushes it and then braids it, "There. My lady is ready for her day."

"Only if it's going to be a naked day. And since I'm starving, I think that's a no."

"Mmmm, well isn't that a shame. But I, too, am quite ridiculously hungry. We neglected to eat yesterday, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did. I'll go down to the kitchens, rustle up some grub."

"Why not just send for it?"

"Because I want waffles, strawberries, and bacon, and I'm not risking Hadrian getting that message wrong because he saw Darcy in some state of undress."

"You think that is what flustered him?"

"Do I think Darcy would bother to put on clothes before breakfast? No." She unrolls the bundle. The note falls on the bed. She picks it up and reads it out loud, " _Hey girl. Sexy funtimes lead you to a lack of clothes? No problem! I'll save the day. But only if you wear one of his shirts because that would be super adorable. And because I only sent you a tank top, guess what? You have to! Ha ha ha, Darcy wins. I hope you had jelly legs all night and you woke up absolutely disgusting. Love you, and see you for waffles?_ "

Loki can't help laugh, "She is a unique girl, Darcy."

"Yeah, she is. So...I guess I'm borrowing a shirt."

He bows to her, "My wardrobe is ever at your service." He steps into the dressing room while she tugs on what Darcy sent. He returns with a selection of garments and she picks an open neck green shirt. She rolls up the sleeves to her elbows and he finds a long leather strap she can fasten around her waist.

"I look..."

"Absolutely darling. Darcy is correct- you do look good in my clothes. Perhaps you should shed yours here more often- soil them a bit..."

She shoves him, "Oh hush...you know I intend to."

"Ah, yes. But you will then have your clothes here as well?"

"Yeah. Say...ask. Be mister romantic and spell it out."

He takes her hands, "My dear Jane, would you share my rooms, taking them as your own? Your coffee maker on my table, your clothes beside mine, your books sharing shelves with these volumes?"

"Awww, that's so sweet! The coffee maker thing...you make 'move in with me, girl' sound so damn pretty. Yes." They kiss, "But first, I want to find Darcy and get breakfast. Maybe I'll let them join us. You never know. I have the power." She picks up the controller and once again tucks it in her bra, "Safely stowed."

"Safe from who? Certainly not me." She laughs, shaking her head as she walks out the door.

"Sorry, babe. Barrier's going up. Thor'll freak if it doesn't." She pushes the button through her bra and the barrier snaps into place.

Darcy and Fandral are down the hall and she calls to them. They stop and wait for her.

"Huh. So you were just down the hall the whole time."

"Yeah, Darce. His rooms are incredible."

"Wait, wait, wait...girl, _his_ rooms? What happened that you're not telling me?"

"You don't know?"

"Hon, we've been in a pile of hotness and sexy funtimes for thirty hours. We're lucky we know which way is up."

Jane shakes her head, "Oh my god, Darce... OK, so Thor showed up yesterday morning and took me to Loki's rooms after we had some coffee and talk time. He gave me this controller that puts a barrier up over the door...but short story is that Loki's been released. To me."

Darcy's eyes widen, "Holy shit! That's awesome! Fandral, did you hear that?"

"Yes, dear, I did."

"So what's the catch?"

"He has to stay confined to the rooms for a month. I have to let Thor know when the barrier's not going to be up for good. And after a month, I can take him out."

Darcy squeals and hugs Jane, "OH MY GOD, THAT IS AWESOME!"

Jane laughs, "Yeah, it really is."

"So...you going to live there now?"

"Are you OK with that?"

Darcy scoffs, "Gee, duh! I've got my own hot man I've mostly moved in with. Leave a set of clothes in the old place for girl night and I'll turn the thing into nerd central."

Jane sighs, "Oh thank god, you're not upset or anything."

"Um, why would I be? Loki gets his own place back, and you're married to him. Go, have lots of sexy fun. No doorknob sock required."

"My god, Darce, sex is not the _only_ reason to have private time."

"Duh, I know. You're talking to the girl who spent thirty hours in a pile of sweaty bodies. And it was a _great_ thirty hours. But sometimes, alone time with my man is what I need. And it's not always spent getting naked. Snuggles, books, intense theories on the motivations of Professor Snape, romantic dinners... I never thought I'd say this, but this marriage thing is pretty nice."

"Yeah. About the marriage thing...we pledged ourselves to each other last night. Nothing fancy, but it was something we never got to do before. And I have a ring." She holds up her hand. Darcy shrieks and grabs her hand, examining it.

"Awww, you guys used the one that was his mom's! That's just...so fucking romantic!"

"We're going to call that our wedding day. Celebrate it with anniversaries and stuff each year. The other is my 'joining-the-Aesir' day. But last night, we chose each other."

"Well it's about damn time, woman."

"I think he felt kind of weird about doing it in a prison cell."

"Yeah, most people don't want to go around telling the world they got married in jail. Or do you mean 'doing it' doing it? Because you've already done that..."

Jane shoves Darcy, laughing, "Just shut up, girl. You were having the time of your life yesterday."

"Fuck yeah, I was. With a lot of 'yeah, fuck!' in there. People piles are fun."

"Girl, if I'm vanilla, what flavour are you?"

"I'm Superman."

"That's that ice-cream that only exists in, like, one state, right?"

"It's fucking awesome is what it is, especially from the Dairy Store."

Fandral has been listening, amused, as he walks down the hall trailing the women, "Excuse me, ladies, but might I ask as to what the plan is for breakfast?"

"Waffles. Strawberries. Bacon," Jane answers.

"What she said. Double the bacon. I want a waffle as big as my head."

"Will we be joining anyone else?" he asks.

Darcy grabs his arm, draping herself around his shoulders, "Fandral, Fandral, Fandral. Of _course_ we'll be joining someone else. If _Jane_ had a good night, _Loki_ had a good night, or I don't know my girl here...and I do. I know my girl really, _really_ well. Possibly obscenely well. He needs waffles. And strawberries. Whipped cream. And bacon. It's like, some kind of religious rite or something."

Jane nods, "It was _definitely_ a good night. And a good morning."

"You too?" Darcy asks.

"Yep. There's this incredible shower in his bathroom. It actually feels like you're standing in the absolute perfect rain."

"I'm guessing there was more than lather getting worked up."

"Oh yeah."

Darcy high-fives her friend, "You go, girl!"

"Thanks, Darce."

"Always welcome, Sister. Now let's get us some breakfast, I'm starving."

They take their request to the kitchens and, half an hour later, they are pushing a cart full of food down the hallways, Jane and Darcy singing "We're Off to see the Wizard". Jane turns off the barrier and they knock on Loki's door.

He answers and Darcy skips into the room, grabbing him at the elbow, spinning him around while singing, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! We hear he is a wonderful wiz if ever a wiz there was!" Jane, giggling, tries to catch up to her, to rescue Loki. Fandral pushes the cart to the large dining table and begins unloading it, setting places and pouring water. He just shakes his head, amused. This is the family he has created. It is nothing like the family he came from, and certainly not what he had envisioned years ago when he first considered marrying, but it is silly and spontaneous and exactly what he loves.

 


	42. Chapter 42

Thor keeps an eye on the glimmering gold barrier on the outside of Loki's door. It is up every time he passes, whether Jane is visiting or not. But two weeks after Loki has been moved, there is an entire day where it never appears. Worried, Thor knocks.

Jane answers the door, "Yes?"

"The barrier is down."

"Yep."

"Oh. Is this intentional?"

"Yep."

"Ah. Did I not ask to be notified before it was down permanently?"

"And it's not. It's down right now. It'll be back up when I leave to spend the evening with Darcy. But we're trying something different- it's down so long as I'm here. He feels safe enough for that."

"Safe? Why would he not be safe?"

"Um...dude. You threatened to kill us over an insurrection we didn't start just a few weeks ago. Why _would_ he be?"

Thor sighs, "So he sees this as for his safety as well as for the safety of others?"

"No. He sees it as for his safety and for _your_ fear of him."

"And given what I have seen, can you blame me? You may say the sceptre controlled him while in Midgard, but that does not explain his behaviour after."

"Didn't we already have this conversation about him taking the throne not seeming too inconsistent, all things considered? I swear we did. Face it, Thor, he had a very short time to get used to some big changes. _Let him be_."

"And you will make these changes not so traumatic?"

"Hell no. It sucks to have your identity yanked out from under you, to be tortured, or to feel betrayal and anger and to not have anybody to help you through it. And losing your mom? Been there- and it _wasn't_ so sudden. None of that is anything I can make any less horrible. All I can do is let him talk."

"Ah. Speaking of loss, how has Kit been faring? I did not see her in the Hall of Science today."

"She's tired. She's working weird hours instead of sleeping. Just because she didn't like her father doesn't mean losing him this way and seeing him vilified like this is something easy for her. I mean, she's stuck with his name."

"Will you give her my condolences when you see her?"

"I'll try. She might not want to talk about it, though."

"I understand. But I am realising that, after I defeated Loki, I no longer saw him as my brother, so I could think of him as lesser. I do not want to make the same mistake with Vithar. He was a brave man and stood against a king he disagreed with. He fought well. I will recognise that, even though we were on opposite sides of the war and I think his choices were terrible. I should have still seen my brother in Loki years ago. Because I did not, this is where we are now- I married him to you without considering he was still one of us."

Jane gapes, "Wow. Wow. You just...words came out of your mouth that I never expected to hear."

"Is Loki in? I would like to speak to him."

"I'll ask if he wants to talk to you."

She leaves the door open and walks to the inner rooms, "Loki, Thor's here- he wants to talk to you." He is sitting in the evening sunlight by the window, shirtless, a book on his knees. He holds up one finger and Jane waits. He has done this many times over the past two weeks. One more moment to finish the paragraph, or maybe the page, a few more moments of quiet in the sun.

When he has finished, he tucks a bookmark between the pages, "What does he want to talk about?"

"I don't know. But he told me that he made a mistake. Loki, he admitted he used us. Whatever he has on his mind, he's getting introspective."

"That _is_ unusual. Perhaps I should pay him heed."

"I think you should. Even if just for a minute."

He sets his book aside, "Briefly. In the outer rooms."

She nods and returns to Thor at the door, "Yeah. Come in. But only in here." He sits carefully in one of the ladder back chairs, "So...can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"That would be lovely, Jane. Do you have one of your coffee making devices here?"

"Yeah. I have a pour over setup in the bedroom. Can't live without coffee and I live here now. I mean, I haven't moved all my stuff over, but there's not much left down the hall. Darcy's been collecting game systems from Earth and is turning it into a geek room."

"Is that related to the large box she brought from Midgard? It was as tall as she."

"Yeah, that was Galaga. She was really excited about that one."

"You have found a way to power them?"

"Kit did some inventing in exchange for unrestricted gaming access. We're set. Hang on. I'll get you some coffee." She crosses through the inner sitting room. Loki has disappeared, his book still in the sunlight. She nearly runs into him in the dressing room. He stands in front of the full length mirror, staring at the reflection of the floor.

"Loki? Are you OK?"

"No. Can I rescind my invitation to talk to Thor?"

"Only after I get him a cup of coffee- I don't think he'd leave without it."

"Ah, but then he might not return the mug. Be sure to use one of the ones we stole from the kitchens."

She steps between him and the mirror and slips her arms around him, "Come on, get coffee with me. We'll make enough for all three of us." She kisses his chin, "I'll be right beside you."

"No, no...I think I'd rather not take coffee with Thor. I'd rather he leave."

She guides him into the bedroom and sits him on the bed while she sets up the coffee maker, "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"What he might be here to say."

Jane sighs, "Loki, please. At least give yourself the chance to tell him what _you_ need to say."

As he replies, the panic in his voice becomes stronger, "And what if he says we are not to visit one another again? Or he tells you there is some new threat and that I must die? Or perhaps he will tell us that you are needed elsewhere, our lives to be disentangled and I left to rot alone?"

Jane abandons the coffee to sit beside him, "That's it, isn't it? Being alone?"

"Please, Jane. Send him away so he can do no more damage." He takes her hands, "I beg you. I finally have my happiness, I..." He cannot meet her gaze and stares at their hands instead.

"Loki, if it's bad news, we'll get told one way or another. I don't think that's what he's here for, though. Please. Just a few minutes. I'll be right here, and I'm not leaving you."

He nods and she kisses his cheek before returning to the coffee. When it is done, she carries the pot and three mugs to where Thor sits beside the table. She pours. Loki follows, nervous. He still hasn't bothered with a shirt. He hesitates before sitting, but Jane pulls out a chair for him and then takes her place beside him, her hand resting on his thigh.

"It's OK. Loki. I'm not going anywhere."

He tries to smile at her, but it fades quickly as he attempts to compose himself before greeting Thor, "Good evening, Thor."

"Good evening, Loki. How do you fare?"

"How does it appear I fare? Have your powers of observation failed you entirely?"

Thor does not push him, "Jane tells me you and she are enjoying your time in scholarly pursuits and deep conversation."

"Ah. Yes. I read. We talk." He sips his coffee.

"You are sparse with your words.."

"It is you who have come to see me, Thor. I expect you to do most of the talking."

"That is true. But I was attempting to first be pleasant."

Loki tenses, "So you anticipate the rest of our conversation will not be?"

"That depends on you."

"Go on."

"I have noticed you do not have the barrier up when Jane is with you."

"And? I am under her watchful eye. Do you not trust her?"

"No, I trust her explicitly, which is why she has the key to your imprisonment and your eventual freedom. But she has also moved into these rooms, a protocol most unusual for a prisoner. I have not impeded it, for her visiting time is hers alone to determine. But still. It is not the way things are usually done."

"Do you mean to return me to the dungeons?"

"No, Loki. Not unless you earn your place there."

"And do you intend to take her from me?"

"No."

"Why have you come?"

"To see for myself what it is Fandral means when he says you are again becoming his brother. He and Darcy visit?"

"On occasion. We play games and sup together."

"And Darcy and Jane treat one another as sisters, do they not?"

"Unquestionably. Even when they argue. While rare, it is incredibly explosive when it happens."

"Which woman explodes?"

Loki shakes his head, attempting to smile, "You have to ask?"

"Given that answer, I would gather it is both."

"That it is."

"I thought at first that Fandral considered you as such because of them. But I now think he is seeing something in you that he likes. Something that makes you worthy of being the brother of the king. I have been unfairly harsh, Loki. I have fallen into the same trap as my father. I hope to correct this before it is too late."

"You are a selfish oaf sometimes, but you have not turned into Odin. Not fully."

"But I have. I have seen you as an impediment and not as a person reacting to very real things."

Loki sighs, " _Why are you here_ , Thor? I do not want a heart to heart. I do not want to forgive you. I do not want to simply tell you, 'oh yes, you have fixed everything by granting me my humanity, we shall once again be brothers.' I do not want to even be having a conversation with you. It is by the grace of Jane that I am sitting here."

"I am trying to talk to you, Loki. That is what I want."

"And what is the goal of this talking? Surely you have one? It cannot simply be to hear yourself speak."

Thor tries to keep his expression friendly, but he struggles with Loki's anger, "I want to consider you my brother again. I have sat in the Reflection Room, considering everything. Asking it to recall your memories, pouring over my own. Loki, we have had many more years together than apart. You suffered so intensely in those years, and we all failed you. I am trying to make this right."

Loki slams his hand on the table shouting, "Then you will _always_ fail! There is no way to make this right! You cannot make what I have endured _right_ by any measure. You have seen it! How can you ever make up for that single 'no' after a lifetime of lies? How can you ever make up for what Thanos did to me? Or the man who called himself my _father's_ brutality upon discovering it was I on his throne? You had to pull him off me...I remember only pain and blood and...and...how? How could he?" His voice wavers, sorrow mixed with anger. Jane moves her hand from his thigh to his back, "And then there is Sigyn. Your ridiculous plan to keep Jane and yet bind her to me... _you killed her_. She was such a beautiful girl- her heart..." He has to pause a moment to collect himself before his rage takes over once again, "And you threatened to kill me! Jane! And for what? Because another man threatened your throne. You lost all mercy and compassion because _one man_ stood against you. What will you do when it is an entire realm? You did _exactly_ the same thing you did when I let those two in to ruin your coronation. The _exact_ same thing Odin did when Malekith... You sought to destroy everything instead of thinking! _Again!_ And you think there is any measure of _right_ in this universe for us? You are _not_ my brother. When I said we might come to an understanding, where we hold one another at a distance that once again might rise to occasional tricks, that is _exactly_ what I meant. _Nothing_ more."

Thor finishes his cup of coffee, "I am sorry, Loki. We were wrong."

"And what will you change?"

Thor shakes his head, "I do not know. Everything. But it is one of the things I considered when I gave Jane the key to the barrier. I cannot do right by you. She can."

"Please, Thor. You will soon have a child. Do not make the same mistakes your father did," Loki says, just above a whisper.

"I am trying."

"Try harder. You still have not learned."

Thor bows his head, "What should I do, Loki?"

"Ask the Reflection Rooms to show you all the moments you have sought to punish someone and everything went wrong. When rash action led to disaster. Ask it how the favour shown to you kept you from seeing these moments clearly. And then ask it to show you what you had it last show me."

"All the times you were loved dearly?"

"Yes."

"And what will I find there?"

Loki scoffs, "Now if I were to tell you, what point would there be in you going to see it for yourself at all?"

Thor pushes his cup back, "I will consider your suggestions. Thank you, Jane, for your hospitality, and Loki, for your time."

"Of course you will only _consider_ them."

Jane stands and kisses his hair, "Loki...please. Leave this right where it is. Thor, allow me."

Thor rises, "You do not need to walk me to the door, but thank you." He leaves, bowing to them as he passes.

As soon as he is gone, she wraps her arms around Loki and rests her chin on his shoulder, her lips close to his ear, "I love you."

"That was painful."

"I know. But you did it."

"I did."

"I'm so proud of you. What can I do to help?"

"Would you rest beside me?"

"Of course."

"It will not interrupt your day?"

"No. Kit and I aren't meeting until late. And she's flexible. You know we can always change things if we need to."

"I know."

She gives him a little shake, "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"Thank you."

They curl up together and she puts the barrier back in place, a sign to Thor that he is not welcome. Loki snuggles against her chest, his hands resting on her waist. In a few minutes, he is lightly snoring. Jane strokes his hair until she dozes off with him.

 


	43. Chapter 43

Jane falls into a pattern. She wakes with Loki and spends a lazy morning and lunch with him before heading to work in the Hall of Science with Kit for a few hours. Usually they work until supper, which Kit insists on taking alone, no matter how many times Jane invites her to share. Darcy and Fandral join them every few days. Once a week, Jane spends the night with Darcy in their game room. She is happy, and so is Loki.

Loki still feels new in his rooms. He spends nearly every minute of his alone time reading, each book an old friend. Jane often comes home from her work to find him sitting in the window of the inner room, chest bare, the low amber sunlight warming his skin the last of the evening light casting long shadows from his stack of books. Some days he is intently studying the text, leaves of paper and coloured pens scattered around him. Other days he is smiling to himself, his index finger knuckle resting against his lips as he rediscovers a favourite story. She considers this one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. She joins him on the pillows he has heaped in front of the glass, nestling under his arm, waiting for him to finish. She cannot help but notice the deep scar in his chest from Kurse's blade. She often rests her hand over it, thankful he survived.

She has been counting down the days until she is allowed to take him walking. On the last day she has to keep him in, she curls under his arm in the evening sun and once again rests her hand over his scar. He finishes his book and sets it aside, wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you thinking of, my pensive dear Jane?"

"We can go walking tomorrow."

"You have been looking forward to this, haven't you?"

"Yeah. But I know we might not go far and you might not be ready. It's OK. You can tell me no. But I'd really like it if you could at least try."

"I will."

She smiles and pats his chest, "Thank you."

He slips his hand around hers and kisses her fingertips, "That is not all you are thinking of."

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

She sighs, "Please don't be mad, but I'm wondering about this." She circles the scar with one finger, "How did you survive? I didn't think it was possible. I watched him run you through..."

Loki pulls her snug against him, "It shouldn't have been possible. It was no illusion, the pain was real. And I did die. There was Thor and then there was nothing. And I remember voices. Muffled voices. I could not hear what they said, but then I remember _being_ again. And pain. Gods, it hurt. I felt the wound fill with ice. I don't understand how, or why, but it did. And when I looked at my hands, they were blue. I disguised myself and came back to Asgard, every inch the frost giant, but covered by my illusion. The wound did not heal quickly, the ice pushing from my chest as it did, melting away a little more each night until the last bloody fragment fell free. It took years. And only then did I return to this form."

"That's terrible. Thor thought maybe you didn't die at all and it was all a trick. But my god, the _sound_ of it..." She cringes and he strokes her hair.

"No. I was run through. His blade punctured clean through my body. It was one of the worst pains I have felt. And yet it still was nothing compared to the pain Thanos brought."

"You've never said anything about that, either."

He kisses her forehead, "That is because I need to try to forget it so it does not break me."

"I'm so sorry."

He smiles, "Don't be. You have shone a light into my dark corners. Some of what you find there will be difficult to see. But it is all a part of me, of what I have done, or experienced. And you need to know in case it becomes too difficult for me to bear alone."

"You don't ever have to bear anything alone."

"I know. But some of the worst I still want to shield you from, dear girl."

"But you don't _have_ to. That's what I'm trying to say."

"I know. Thank you."

Jane plants a kiss over his scar, "I'm glad you're alive. However that happened."

Loki cups her face in his hands and brings her lips to his, "As am I, my love." He leans back on the pillows and pulls her on top of him, kissing her in the warm late evening sunlight.

The following day, Jane takes Loki to the gardens and they wander through the flowers for ten minutes before he is completely overwhelmed and asks to retreat to his rooms. She curls up with him in bed and they spend the remainder of the day letting hands wander over one another instead. They take a few days in their normal pattern before trying again, this time lasting a little longer in the gardens. A few weeks later, they spend an entire hour in the sunlight under the flowering trees. He laughs as the petals tickle his face, sticking in his hair. They retreat when he hears others coming. She takes him out of the room that night and they sneak back to the trees, the warm, soft breeze causing a steady rain of petals that glitters in the bright moonlight. He takes off his shirt and lays on the bench, smiling. He giggles when the petals tickle his sides as they slide down his skin. Jane sits beside him on the ground, cheek to cheek, happy to see him so relaxed.

They stay up late and sleep long into the morning. When they wake, there are still petals in their hair. Loki retrieves the brush. Jane sits up slowly. She holds her head as a wave of nausea washes over her.

"Jane? Are you ill?"

"Yeah. I think I might be. I've had this headache a few times in the mornings this week. And the nausea. It usually goes away after I eat and get some water."

Concerned, he sets aside the brush and feels her forehead, "You haven't a fever."

"It's just weird. I don't feel sick any other times."

He touches her temple, slipping his hand under hers to check for the source of her headache, "Jane. You do know what this could be?"

"I'm in deep denial, but yes."

"Would you permit me to check?"

She grips his hand and closes her eyes, "Yes."

"Lay down." He gently pushes her shoulders back, "Relax. It will only be a laying of hands."

Jane rests on the pillows, an arm over her eyes, "Relaxing is hard when you're freaking out."

He stops, hands hovering over her torso, and instead takes her free hand, "Freaking out?"

"Yeah. This is so not something I've ever really thought about or wanted really super bad."

"And if you are?"

"Oh, then I'll _really_ start freaking out."

He pats her hand, "Then let us find out quickly so we can deal with whatever emotions may come." She nods. He brushes his hands over her abdomen, inching lower, his eyes closed. He rests over her womb, "Yes. It is early- only a few weeks- about a month. But you are with child, my love."

He helps her sit up and she groans, dropping her head into her hands, "Oh my god, I never even thought about birth control or anything. I'm such a moron."

"Why are you so uneasy about this? Talk."

"I'm not ready to give up my career to be a mom. I don't know how to raise a kid. And will the baby have our lifespan? Midgard's? Or somewhere in between?"

"You are one of us. Your biology has adjusted to that of the long-lived. The child will also be one of us. The greater question is what of me will the child have? But why do you think you will have to give up your time in the Hall of Science if you are a mother?"

"Because I'm going to have to take care of the baby all the time. There just won't be time for both, will there?"

"Why not? Many of our scientists have families, as do many of our healers. When their children are young, they accompany them, if it is safe. It takes adjustment, to be sure, but you will still be able to continue your work."

"Oh."

"You seem surprised."

"Babies aren't exactly welcome in laboratories back on Earth."

"Then I suppose it is fortuitous that you have reached this point in your life while in Asgard." He takes her hands, "You are still uncertain."

"Yeah. I am."

"It would be a big change."

"And I don't know if I want this."

He nods, his heart heavy, "I understand. But I also ask that you do consider it. I..."

She hugs him, "I know. You do. Even if it scares you."

"How do you know? I haven't said so."

"I can hear it in your voice. Wonder. Reverence. And sadness, too. The question about what of you the baby would inherit...you're afraid baby'd be a frost giant."

"Exactly."

Jane squeezes his hands, "We'll figure this out. Whatever happens."

"I know. We always seem to, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do." She smiles, "Hey...so do you want to spend the day snuggling and playing games? Kit's not working and Darcy's off picnicking- aka having sex in a field somewhere- with Fandral. It's just us."

Loki nods, "I would like that very much."

They don't talk about Jane's pregnancy throughout the day, but once it is dark and they cuddle under the blankets, she cries until she falls asleep. He cannot think of anything to say, so he holds her close and strokes her hair.

When she stills, he whispers, "You would be a wonderful mother, my love." She does not let him know she hears.

 


	44. Chapter 44

Jane wakes before Loki. She showers, dresses, and creeps out the door. She takes the less crowded passages down to the healing rooms.

She is greeted by a tall, slender woman with her hair in a tight bun, "Lady Jane. How can we help you?"

Jane glances around, nervous, "Yeah...um...I don't want anybody to know this, but I think I'm pregnant."

The woman smiles kindly and offers her hand, "Your privacy is of utmost importance. Please, come this way. My name is Vera. I am the lead midwife. I attended Thor's birth."

"So...how do you check for this here? Soulforge?"

Vera nods, "Exactly. You have been on it before, correct?"

"Once. And I kind of blasted a bunch of guards- Aether. Thank god that's over."

"We had never seen anything like it."

"Well I kind of hope you never do again. I mean, for science, and all, it would be cool to study it, but...kinda sucked to be inhabited by a random ancient energy infection."

They reach the Soulforge and Vera gestures for Jane to lay down. She turns it on and examines her.

"There is no question, my lady, that you are correct. You are a month pregnant."

Jane covers her face, "Oh hell."

"You are not pleased by this?"

"I'm not _ready_ for this."

Vera turns the Soulforge off and sits beside her, "There are choices you must make. But you have more time, if you need it."

"Thanks. I think I need to go talk to Loki."

"Is the child his?"

"Yeah."

"Did he not examine you himself?"

"He did. I just...I needed to hear it from somebody who wasn't one of us."

Vera nods, "Someone less emotionally invested, you mean."

"Yeah. That." Jane hops off the table.

"Good luck, Lady Jane. Return to us when you need us, for whatever reason."

Jane nods before leaving, conflicted. When she returns to their rooms, Loki is reading in bed, waiting for her. He sets the book aside as she enters.

"My lady. Are you...is everything...?"

She sighs, "Yeah. I'm OK. I just went to the healers so I could hear somebody else say it. I'm...still really not sure about this."

He turns down the covers and she crawls in beside him, "I understand. What should I do to help?"

"You can't. Not right now." She curls up on his chest.

"Would talking to Sif help? She is as well..."

"No. I don't want to tell anybody."

"But why not?"

"Because I don't want to hear them get all excited when I feel like this."

"Ah. I see."

She slips her hand under his shirt, the warmth of his skin soothing, "What are you feeling? Maybe I need to hear why this is important to you. What you want. Why you want it."

Loki holds her in silence for a long few minutes before he takes a slow, deep breath, "I...I have had children before. Sleipnir, Odin's eight legged horse. I was practically still a child and I struck a bargain between parties I could not hope to appease. Yes, I changed form into a horse- your myths have this correct. It was a few weeks after I had shifted back before I felt the stabbing pains and realised something was wrong. Odin discovered what it was and chastised me thoroughly. I spent the entirety of gestation as a mare, losing a little of myself to the horse's nature every day. When he was born, he was taken from me and given to a mare that had lost her foal. She took him to her teat. I transformed back, my own breasts sore as milk set in. I had to have my chest bound and Odin worked his spells to relieve the pressure every few hours... Sleipnir is clever. Only a horse, yes, but also not. The queen tried to soothe me, but it did not help. My heart hurt from the loss, even though he was only an animal and I was still so young.

"And then, when I was a bit older, there was Angrbotha. She is a witch, a giantess, the last of her race. She lives in Jotunheim, but is not of it. My studies with Frigga did not touch on the darker magic arts. I sought another teacher. I was too young to study such things, but she asked the same payment of me as she did her other students. I was not yet a man, but neither was I a child. I went to her bed. I was not entirely willing, but the questions I wanted answered gnawed at my mind and the price seemed fair for such dark arts. I gave it thrice and twice she bore monsters. The serpent, the wolf. Great and beautiful beasts that tore from her womb while I attended. She nearly died both times, blood rushing from between her legs as she held the creatures to her chest. They nuzzled against her as any infant would its mother. I kept her from death. I hid my studies well, but I could not keep them secret forever. When Odin discovered what I had done, he sent Thor to take care of the situation. He struck her dead, convinced she had wronged me, bewitched me, despite my protests. But she was pregnant at the time and while he caged the two creatures she had borne, I worked a spell that I knew would horrify my family. Thor took me home a woman, Angrbotha's body strapped to Sleipnir's back, her child in my womb. I bore a daughter not long after Odin cast the other creatures into captivity. I held Hela for such a short while... She was hideous, but beautiful, a girl balanced between the world of the living and the dead. Odin sent her with a wet nurse, one of Angrbotha's students, and kept her from me. I was far too young to be a father, but she was my daughter and I yearned for her. When I asked after her, I was told she had been placed in Niflheim."

"What's that realm like?"

"It is cold, but not like Jotunheim. Niflheim and Muspelheim are elemental places- where they meet, our people believe all life began, rising from the steam that curls around the roots of Yggdrasil."

"Why would they send her there?"

"Because she could not live in the world of the living, and there is no realm for the dead, so she was sent instead to the place where life and death both began to be a priestess, an eternal guardian of that temple so sacred. It is a place we do not understand. Magic works differently there and every one who manages to make the journey to that place is inspired to _create_ , to become a reflection of whatever gods they believe in. Most go mad. Some become great."

"What happened to her?"

"That I know, she is still there."

"Does she like it there?"

"I don't know. I have been told she is happy, but I do not know if I ought to believe it."

"Wait...if Angrbotha's dead, who did Sigyn say she was going to visit?"

"That is the nature of her dark magic, my dear Jane. Angrbotha does not _stay_ dead. Thor was not the first man to kill her. Nor will he likely be the last."

"And she didn't look for Hela?"

"By the time she was strong enough to seek Niflheim, Hela had been with her adoptive mother nearly a year. She did not think it fair to steal the child from the only parent she had known. She returned to Jotunheim."

Jane stares at the ring on her finger, "You've been through this. Pregnancy. Birth. The whole deal."

"Yes."

"But you've never been allowed to be a father to your children Or mother."

"Correct. It has been a gift given four times, and each time it has been snatched away from me after so little time..."

"Good god, no wonder you're a mess...has there been anybody in your life who hasn't torn your heart out?"

He strokes her hair, "You."

"While that's incredibly sweet, I didn't mean me."

"I know."

"What about your mom?"

Loki shakes his head, "She did her best not to, but in the end, she did. She could not understand well enough why I could not claim Odin as my father. She asked if she was also not my mother. And I said no."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It was the last thing I said to her."

Jane wriggles up higher on the bed and rolls over onto her back; Loki turns to face her and she rests one of his hands low over her belly, "Can you tell me anything else about baby?"

"It is far to early. I can tell you it is there, and that is all."

"Can you promise me something?"

"I would give you the world, my lady, were it in my power."

"Well I don't want a world. Just a promise."

"I think worlds are easier to keep."

She shakes her head, "Not this time. I want you to promise me you won't turn into Odin when I have this baby. That you'll put being a dad first. That you'll change diapers and clean up vomit and find little lost shoes whenever you can. That you'll love this kid no matter what, even if baby turns out blue."

"Of course." He kisses her, "I have birthed a horse and girl who looks half dead. I will be able to handle blue."

Jane smiles, "Good. Now I'm going to want you to remember that. I think you're going to have a harder time with it, if it happens, than you think you will."

"Thank you, my love. This is truly a blessing. A gift beyond measure. That you would give it to _me_ , of all creatures, is a miracle."

She rests her hand over his, "No, the miracle is that we've made it this far at all. That we love each other, even with how we started. That we've survived."

Nestled against her, Loki beams, as happy as he thinks it is possible to be, "And we will have a baby. I cannot even express how wonderful this is."

"And absolutely terrifying."

"Yes. But you will be a delightful mother. You had a good teacher."

"You mean my mom?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, she was pretty amazing."

Loki closes his eyes again, still tired, "I love you, Jane Foster."

"I love you too, Loki." He dozes off. She closes her eyes and nuzzles close. There are too many thoughts in her head to keep straight, so instead, she joins him for a little more sleep.

 


	45. Chapter 45

Jane and Loki keep her pregnancy secret through the first three months. Sif's pregnancy is a few months ahead and she begins showing just as Jane starts to consider telling others that she's expecting. She and Loki invite Darcy and Fandral to supper to test the reaction to their news.

Darcy and Fandral arrive before the meal with arms of card and board games. They pile them on the floor and choose something to occupy the time before the meal comes. Jane has trouble concentrating on the cards. Loki takes her hand. Darcy starts to get suspicious and exchanges a glance with Fandral. He shrugs. They keep playing.

When the meal is delivered, they stop their game and head to the table. Darcy pours wine. Jane declines. Darcy raises an eyebrow.

"Girl, when was the last time you turned down this cherry wine?"

"Never."

"Are you sick or something?"

"Something."

Darcy glances between Loki and Jane, "OK, one of the two of you's going to tell me what's going on here."

Nervous, Jane grips Loki's hand, "Jane? Do you wish for me to say the words?"

"No. I'm...I'm... Hell. Yes."

"Jane is pregnant."

Darcy thrusts the wine bottle into Fandral's hands and jumps up and down, laughing and clapping, "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! That is so exciting! Happy tears!" She wipes her eyes.

Fandral, beaming, pours water into a wine goblet, "Allow me to offer you the first celebratory glass, dear Sister."

"Thank you." She is visibly relieved.

"You thought we might not be happy for you?" he asks, puzzled.

Loki kisses Jane's cheek, "The child will be half frost giant. We were unsure of how you would react."

"Dude, the kid could be half _squid_ and I'd be excited. I love babies!" Darcy raises her glass, "To you guys and your inevitably adorable mini-mes."

"To your beautiful family. May you have many good years to come," Fandral says.

Jane sips her water, "I sure hope so. These last couple have been rough. I've kind of had enough of rough."

Loki wraps his arms around her waist, resting his hands low over his growing baby, "Will you help us protect this child from the harshness of this world? Especially if the child looks like...well, me?"

Fandral nods, "Of course. You are our family. It does not matter what you look like."

"You have not seen me a frost giant. And you are taking this incredibly well. I did not know you were aware of my parentage."

"I told him. When Mom was here," Jane answers.

"Ah."

"Loki...it explained so much when she told me. I suddenly understood why it was after our trek to Jotunheim that everything changed in you. That is when you found out, was it not?"

"Yes. And I confronted Odin in the vaults. The Cask of Ancient Winters changes my form."

"I will insulate this child from the stories we all were told as children. I promise to shield the little one from the spite and hatred of others if he or she wears that skin. And I will learn stories from Jotunheim that show them as a strong people with history as rich as our own. I swear to you both that Uncle Fandral will guard this child's heart until my own stops beating."

Jane slips from Loki's arms and hugs Fandral, "That's amazing. You are going to be the best uncle ever."

"I'll cut anybody who fucks with your kid, Sister. I don't care who it is."

Jane hugs Darcy, "And you'll be one fierce aunt."

"Damn straight I will." She breaks into a wide grin, "I'm going to be an auntie! Oh my god, this is just so AWESOME!" She jumps up and down with Jane.

"Whoa there, girl. Nausea. I haven't thrown up yet, but shake me up and I just might."

"Well we can't have you throwing up when there's all this fantastic food. Come on, sit, eat," Darcy says. They pass dishes, filling their plates. Once they have settled in front of their plates, Darcy asks, "So...when are you planning on telling Thor?"

Loki stops eating, his fork hovering over his plate, "I was hoping not to."

"We'll have to eventually. I was kind of hoping to tell Sif and then see if she'd tell him."

"That's one way to do it," Darcy quips, "What do you think Odin will do?"

"Fret about the child looking a frost giant and make some grand proclamation about not repeating the mistakes of the past and following Frigga's advice," Loki answers.

"I would be happy to tell Thor if you would rather. With or without Sif. Then you can decide whether or not you wish to speak to them further," Fandral offers.

Jane takes Loki's hand, "I think that might be best. We're not having an easy time with Thor right now."

"Well no shit! He's been a total asshole towards you guys. Like, I'm surprised you'll talk to him at all."

Loki sighs, "I'd rather _not_ talk to him again, to be honest. He has shown so little regard for my life- all our years together meant nothing to him when one man threatened his throne. To be determined so worthless in the eyes of someone once held so dear...it makes it hard to feel worthy of love at all."

"Oh, Loki," Jane says, leaning her head against his shoulder, "You _are_ worthy of love."

"Am I? I've committed treason. I've killed indiscriminately. I have attempted genocide. And if my brother cannot see my worth beyond those few years...I do not deserve this. You. Any of you."

Darcy smiles, spreading her arms, "And yet here we are. And you've got an amazing wife who's having a baby with you. O. M. G., you guys are having a baby! How fucking exciting is that?"

Fandral shakes his head in amusement, "I think the point our dear Darcy is trying to make is that whether or not you feel you _deserve_ this life, you have it and it is truly full of wonder and opportunity. Do not spend your time doubting this gift. We have all worked hard to assure you have it."

"Thank you. All of you. I...I have a family."

Jane kisses his cheek, "You do. And its growing. I know I don't know what I'm doing, and I know it's scary to think about raising a little person, but...this isn't nearly as scary _now_ as it was when we first found out."

"Girl," Darcy adds, "We're all in this crazy shindig together. We live in _space_. We're suddenly girls-gone-gods. And you're going to have the cutest baby _ever_. You guys are not alone. We'll help. Meaning, we'll spoil that kid. And bring you waffles after you give birth. Hell, I'll bring you waffles any time you ask, woman. And bacon."

"And that, right there, Darce, is what we're all about, isn't it? We do what we can to take care of each other." Jane snuggles against Loki, "Including you."

Fandral gestures to the food in front of them, "As Volstagg would say, 'Let us feast with abandon in the festive spirit of this great news!' The heart to heart is lovely, and I do adore you all, but I'm starving and this looks too good to let go cold."

Loki still can't entirely believe how so much has changed, but he smiles as Jane asks for a roll and Darcy throws it across the table. His family is spirited, open, honest, and, in his eyes, absolutely perfect.

 


	46. Chapter 46

Darcy and Fandral keep Jane and Loki's big news to themselves for a week before they decide to corner Sif and Thor. They sit around the fire in one of the common areas. Sif is miserable, uncomfortable in her pregnant body. She hates that she is treated differently, as though she is fragile, by so many of the palace staff. Every little look irks her. She is thankful, however, that few dare to try to touch her belly. The ones who do are met with a glare so fierce they back off quickly.

"So. Fandral. How is our distant brother?"

" _Your_ distant brother, Thor. He is not distant to me."

"Ah. How does he fare?"

"Well. He is happy. Jane no longer keeps the barrier in place, except when he requests it. He insists on the extra measure of security when he sleeps, especially if he is alone."

"And what of our sister?"

"Jane is also content. She works often with Kit and is happy in her studies. And when she is not working, she explores the gardens or Loki's extensive library. He has been reading to her."

"Ah. It is good to hear they are well."

Darcy grins, "Oh, it gets even better. Fandral, can I tell, can I tell?"

"Yes, darling."

"Jane's pregnant!" She claps, excited. "I can't wait to tell your dad. We've got a bet about what he's going to say."

Sif smiles, "That is wonderful news. We will have to commiserate."

Thor tries to share in the joy, forcing a smile, but it is clear he is conflicted, "You will pass along my congratulations?"

Darcy nods, "Sure." He nods.

Fandral turns to Darcy, "My dear, perhaps you could accompany Sif to Jane and Loki's chambers. I will be along shortly."

"Sure thing. Come on, let's go be all cute and girly and squeal about the fantasticness of babies." Sif rises, glancing back at Thor as she leaves the room.

After the door is closed, Fandral crosses his arms, "Now. You will tell me why it is you do not share in our joy."

"I do, but I am conflicted."

"Talk."

"The child is his?"

"Of course."

"It will be half frost giant."

"And? I hardly see that as an impediment. _She_ certainly doesn't. Your mother clearly wasn't bothered by a child of Jotunheim. But that isn't the real reason, is it?"

Thor sighs, "No."

"Speak it."

"It will sound ridiculous."

"Good. Get it out in the open so I can thoroughly dismantle it."

"I am jealous that it is his and not mine."

"And..."

"And I still have not yet completely convinced my heart that she no longer is destined to be my wife."

Fandral stokes the fire, "Well, you are going to have to convince it of it quickly. This child, if he or she appears at all like Loki's people, is going to need an uncle that accepts this exactly as it is. Who does not excuse deplorable behaviour and who shows this realm that the child of our prince is beautiful without consideration to old prejudices. Thor, we need you to _get over yourself_ so you can help raise this child, in whatever capacity Loki and Jane allow."

"They will not allow much."

"And that is well within their right. You threatened their lives, Thor. They were convinced they were going to _die_ by your hand. Do you understand what that did to them? When they told us their wonderful news, Loki discounted that he deserved any sort of love at all because his brother had thrown him away and, if nearly a millennia together meant so little, he must be truly worthless. He does not feel worthy of his family or his own child. It hurts her to hear him speak this way of himself. You can see it in her eyes. It hurts Darcy and I as well."

"Why do you tell me this, Fandral? I cannot change it. I have apologised for my poor decision. He does not want to talk to me. She is more open to conversation, but forgiveness is not something she is ready to give."

"As is also her right. Send them something small to congratulate them. An infant gown. A silver spoon. Something that shows you are still here, waiting when they are ready, and willing to love this child unconditionally. And make it clear that you will hold _nothing_ he has done against the innocence they are bringing into this world. But keep distance if that is what they require and do not push yourself into their lives."

Thor nods, "You are wise, Fandral."

"I am standing in the middle of a fractured family that I once saw whole and strong, united by bonds I thought unbreakable. I will do anything I can to heal these wounds even just a little."

"Will you be telling Father their news?"

"Darcy will."

"Ah. She would want to tell her 'Pops,' wouldn't she?" Thor shakes his head, amused by the nickname.

"Indeed. She intends to tell him after lunch."

"Have they started thinking about names?"

"If they have, it is not something they have said to anyone else."

A messenger arrives and bows, "I am sorry to interrupt, your highness, but there is word from Jotunheim- their king is willing to consider your peace treaty. He awaits your reply. The terms are on your desk."

"You will have to excuse me, Fandral. The work of being king never does seem to stop."

Thor and he part ways. Fandral goes to see if Darcy and Sif have gotten into too much trouble. When he arrives in Loki and Jane's rooms, he can hear the laughter from outside the door.

He knocks and Jane answers, "Hey! Come on in- we're just playing some Cards Against Humanity." The deck has been heavily modified to include references to Asgard and the other realms.

Darcy reads her card, "During sex, I like to think about_." She gathers the pile of cards in the middle of the table as Fandral sits. "You guys are fucking terrible people."

Jane drops into her chair, "Well don't keep us in suspense. What are they?"

"Neil Patrick Harris. Mjolnir. Odin." She looks at the cards again, "Jesus Christ, which of you dirty fuckers put 'Odin' as your answer? I'm not picking that!" Loki is laughing so hard he rests his forehead on the table. "Loki, you little shit."

"That's not 'bad', by our standards. We've played _much_ worse." Jane quips.

"It's...it's...not mine."

"Wait, what?"

"Not. Mine." He pulls himself together for a moment and then starts giggling again.

"OK, so I'm going to go with Neil Patrick Harris. Because Mew-Mew just...well... I'm not even going there."

Jane picks up the card, "Yoink! My win."

Darcy gapes at Sif, who is prodding Loki with one finger, trying to see if she can get him to stop giggling, "YOU?"

Sif draws a black card, smirking, "'What is a girl's best friend?'"

Loki bites his lip, trying to focus long enough on his hand. Darcy gives Fandral a stack of cards. He glances over them and tosses one in the middle, shaking his head. This is a game they play often and it gets worse every time as they add more cards to the deck. Jane pushes one across the table. Darcy spins hers into the stack. Loki, still giggling, adds his.

Sif picks them up and snorts, "Why do we have two 'Mjolnir' cards?"

"I think we actually have about six of them," Darcy answers, "and some of them are illustrated. Horribly. In more ways than one."

"Ah. Well a girl's best friend is Mjolnir...as wielded by what I think is a picture of Thor without his garments. Eating the last known bison. Space muffins. Spectacular abs." She thinks for a moment, "As much as my pregnant self thinks that your food themed answers are apt, I am going to have to say that spectacular abs are, indeed, a girl's best friend."

Loki picks up the black card, "I'll take that, thank you."

Jane raises an eyebrow, "And what aren't you telling me?"

"Absolutely nothing. You know of my previous indiscretions with Fandral. I'm sure Darcy will verify the spectacular nature of his abs."

"Mmmm, girl, you bet your sweet ass I can."

Jane shakes her head, "Well I think my bison should have won. I never knew I'd want to eat this much, being pregnant."

"That's why I put down space muffins! Muffins are awesome and I thought, gee, the pregnant lady's got to pick muffins!"

Sif nods, "I considered it. But spectacular abs are particularly magical."

There is a knock on the door; Hadrian is on the other side, "Lady Jane. I am sorry to interrupt."

"We're just playing games, it's OK."

"There has been an answer sent to your letter." He hands her an envelope.

"Oh, great! Thanks!"

He bows, "You are ever welcome, my lady."

She closes the door, "I'm still so not used to this whole royalty thing. Nobody ever bowed when you got the mail back on Earth."

"Who's it from?"

"Erik."

Darcy rushes to her side, "Oh my god, you mailed him something? Spacemail's a thing?"

"It took a little doing, but I convinced Heimdall to send a delivery guy with some very concrete directions."

"Well? What's it say?"

Jane sits at the table and reads,

" _Jane,_

" _It's good to hear from you! Your letter comes at a great time. I've just wrapped up a few last things from your mom's estate. I'd like to bring you some stuff. And with your big news, I'd love to say congratulations in person. So yes, I will come to visit now. Whenever you want to come get me, send a messenger. I'll be ready._

" _Erik."_

Darcy squeals, "I'll go get him right now!"

"Whoa, Darce. Lunch is coming in just a few minutes. I think you can hold off until after food. And you have a date with Odin after lunch."

"OK. But only because it's space food and damn, you guys do food well in space. My only complaint is the lack of pizza."

Sif tilts her head, "Did you not teach the staff to make it?"

"Oh, I did, but they're still not to sure if it's a meal fit for a king. I told them it's a meal fit for a goddamned _god_ , but I'm pretty sure they don't believe my story of it's ritual consumption during finals week."

Sif laughs, "Ah, well perhaps we can ask for it for supper tonight. But I ought to return to Thor's company for lunch. I believe he wanted to take the meal with his father and to talk of names." She pats her belly, "We shall see what we come up with."

 


	47. Chapter 47

 

 

 

Odin sits with Sif and Thor in his chambers pouring over family genealogies, searching for names. They are only half-satisfied with what they find. Sif has refused to allow the healers to tell her the sex of the child, and that frustrates matters further. Thor tries to convince her to name the baby after someone in his family- his grandfather, his mother. But she has other ideas.

"You will not burden this child with those legacies. Consider this, Thor- had you been named after such a person, someone for whom odes are sung and statues the size of mountains carved, would you be able to make your own mistakes? Or would you consider yourself cursed with the comparison to such greatness?"

Thor sighs, "I had not considered this."

"You seem to do little of that as of late."

"Sif..."

"I am still angry over your treatment of Jane and Loki. You know this. I will not hold my tongue. I did not before we were married, why should I do so after? You will have my counsel with blunt honesty."

"That is one thing I have always adored about you, Sif. You will not disguise yourself with words. I will always know you as you are."

"Yes. And I say we are not naming this child after anyone but themselves."

Before the argument escalates, Odin steps in, "And that is a perfectly fine way to name a child. It is the usual way of things in Asgard. There are names that mean strength, bravery, and the graces you wish for your children no matter how they display them. Names that have appeared in neither of your families."

Sif tilts her head, interested, "Oh?"

"Mothi and Magni- names for young men. Thrud for a young woman."

"Her name is not as graceful as I would like," Thor notes.

"Grace is not the only attribute a woman should aspire to," Sif fires back.

Odin once again intervenes, "There are other names. They were merely suggestions. I think you both need a break. So long as you are in conflict, this is useless. Consider what your wishes are for a name- separately. We will gather again tomorrow."

Sif rises and bows to her father-in-law, "Excuse me, All-Father. I think I will take a walk in the gardens." She leaves.

As soon as the door clicks shut, Thor sighs, "She is so often angry."

"She has good reason. Her ability to trust you was fractured when you threatened her friends and made your plans without first consulting her. She is your queen. Her counsel is the first you seek in all things."

"And if we cannot agree on a name?"

"You will let her choose and you will be happy with what she decides."

"Oh?"

"She carries the child. Not you. The right to name her child is the first gift you give her in thanks for this."

"Were you and Mother in agreement?"

"No. Not for either of you. I did not know what to call your brother. She named him the first moment she held him in her arms. She and I went circles around one another considering your name. While the one she decided on was on our short list, it was not my favourite. But I did think it suited you when she first spoke it."

"What else might you have named me?"

Odin chuckles, "Some things a father deserves to take with him to the grave." There is a knock on the door, "Ah. That would likely be Darcy. She says she has news."

"Yes, she does."

"You know?"

"Yes. But I was told that she is telling you, not me."

"I hope it is good."

Thor nods, "Yes, it is."

"Enter!" Odin calls.

Darcy bounds in, "Oh, hey Thor! Didn't expect you'd still be here. Sif left a little while ago."

"Do I need to leave?"

"Nah. But you'd better be excited this time or I might have to cut you."

Thor raises an eyebrow; Odin shakes his head, "So what news have you, Lady Darcy?"

"The best _ever_ , Pops."

"Oh?"

"Jane's going to have a baby! Loki's going to be a dad! You've got another grandbaby coming! I am so excited!" She is practically bouncing.

Odin beams, "That is good news! Has he taken this well?"

"He's as insecure as he's ever been. All worried the kid's going to look like a frost giant. We're being fierce, though- nobody's going to hurt that kid. We'll be the best aunt and uncle ever." She twists a lock of hair and purses her lips as she looks at Thor, "I mean, unless mister sourpuss over here steps up his game. Then I'm all for a spoil-that-baby competition."

"Oh?"

"Uh, yeah- he was totally faking his happy this morning."

Thor sighs when Odin turns to him for an explanation, "I already told Fandral what I was thinking. I do not wish to repeat it."

"And what, my son, did he tell you in return?"

"To get over myself so that we can all raise this child as well as we can- even if my role in it is only to defend from those who would be unkind if any of the frost giant's traits are inherited. And to accept this may be my role for what I have done, but to always keep the door open if they wish their child to know me."

Odin nods, "He gave good counsel. I suggest you heed it. And that you share in their joy. I know you would rather the child be yours, but that is not so." Thor looks shocked, "Do not think I would not know your heart still yearns for her? I am your father, not a complete stranger. Or an idiot."

Darcy snorts, "Listen to your dad, dude. He's a smart one. At least now that he doesn't have the king stupid. Which you seem to have learned pretty well. You guys...getting all kingy. Forgetting family. All that stuff. Seems like you need to figure out how to have a work-family balance that's a little more even. And less destructive." Both men stare at her. She shrugs, "What? You know I'm right. Suck it up, buttercup. Your job's tough. So what? You've still got people. And those people are having babies. OH MY GOD, that is so cool. Get excited. Or Darcy goes stabby stabby."

Thor laughs and shakes his head, "You are persistent, Darcy. But I cannot help the sinking feeling in my heart when I consider that I missed this chance. That at one time, her child would have been mine. I will, though, do better to put that behind me."

"Yeah, you sure burned that bridge, buster. Like, Polish Home Army against the Nazi's burned that bridge- blew it up, burned the supports, ripped up the rails, all that. No train's coming down that track."

"Your metaphor is lost on me, but I do know I must move only forward."

She nods, "No more moping and shit. We're so over that." She turns to Odin, "So...what family drama do you have for me?"

"None at all. I am happy for them. And that I will have another grandchild. Is Jane well?"

"Pretty good. She's had morning sickness. She's grumpy. But we played games today and she's in pretty good spirits. It'll be one hell of a ride. I think he's going to have more trouble with it than her."

"What do they need?"

"I have no idea. What baby stuff do you guys use here in Asgard? Because there's a whole industry back on Earth to make parents think they need all kinds of crap when they have a baby."

"We use little. Perhaps a cradle in a room other than the bedroom. A sling in which to carry the child, usually passed from mother to daughter."

"Then I guess that's what they'll need."

Odin nods, "I have gifted Thor's cradle to him, but Loki slept in a different one- one that had been Frigga's. Sif has her mother's sling. But as Jane has no mother here to gift her one, I will see if I have ours."

"Cool, cool. I'll let you surprise them. They're going to want to know you're excited."

"Why did they not tell me themselves?"

"Loki thought you'd fret about the kid looking like him. And then make a big ol' fuss about the fact you weren't going to repeat your mistakes. He wants quiet celebration and family time. Nothing big. Same with Jane. So come as dad, not as the All-Father or ex-king."

Odin nods, "I defer to your wisdom, Lady Darcy, as you know your sister and brother far better than I do."

She turns to Thor, "And you? Are you going to be cool with this? Or do I have to beat your ass?"

"I swear, dearest Darcy, you will not have to 'beat my ass'. I will send my goodwill only and allow for them to keep distance, if that is what they wish."

Darcy looks from Thor to Odin, smiling, "You know what, guys? You're both growing up. This is progress. Nobody's threatened death...except me. And neither of you are going on a rant about frost giants. I'm impressed. Keep it up and we might get through both these pregnancies with all the boys alive." She stands, "Well, I've got to go cause trouble. I'll see you folks later." She leaves.

Odin turns to Thor, "What are you thinking?"

Thor shrugs, "I still wish for Jane and I. But Fandral is right, as is Darcy. The world has moved on without me. And so I must catch up. I think I will send them a gift. Something small."

"Perhaps you ought to consider your mother's silver spoon. The one my father gave to me for you has gone to you for your child. The one your mother was gifted by her mother for Loki still sits in her jewellery box."

"Have it polished. It will be a start. They likely do not want much from me, but it is small and they can tuck it away until they are ready for it." He rises, "Thank you, Father, for your counsel today. I think things are turning for the better in our family, even if slowly."

 


	48. Chapter 48

Darcy goes to fetch Erik that evening, excited to bring her old friend to Asgard at last. Fandral prepares his guest room while she is gone. He does not anticipate a long visit, but as Erik is uncomfortable with the idea of seeing Loki, they think it best he stay in the house instead of just down the hall from Jane and Loki's chambers.

Darcy waves at the staring neighbours after the Bifrost deposits her outside of the apartment building. She heads upstairs and knocks on Erik's door.

"Darcy! Fancy seeing you here. Come on in." He hugs her.

"I'm pretty glad you're wearing pants this time. You ready to visit? Because Jane's excited and Fandral's getting the guest room ready."

"Ah, your husband, right?"

"Yeah. My sexy, sexy man."

Erik laughs and shakes his head, "I see they haven't turned you into a proper lady yet."

"Nope, I'm Lady Darcy, spunky and fantastic. Also, I'm pretty well known for my kitchen brigade now, too. We helped save the palace. Scullery maids are tough-ass bitches."

"I can only come for a weekend. I hope that you'll forgive the short time, but I've been teaching at the University of London and I'd rather not have to arrange for a guest lecturer."

"Teaching science?"

"Physics. Three classes. And Norse mythology. I haven't told them it's all true, but not exactly like our stories."

Darcy laughs, "Oh my god, that's awesome. When are you going to drop the bomb on that?"

"You think Thor'll let me take a selfie with him?"

"Dude, so much yes. But you should probably know that the wonder kids aren't speaking to each other right now. And Jane's not exactly happy with Thor, either."

"She mentioned that in her letter. Nothing's any better?"

"A little. Thor's starting to realise he totally fucked up a lot of stuff with Loki lately. And Odin did, too. Odin's actually being kinda dad-like. I think having some Earth attitude in the house has helped. Jane and I, we don't take their excuses and neither of us are afraid to tell it like it is."

He shakes his head and goes to the bedroom where his luggage is sitting out on the bed, "Loretta'd be proud of you girls. Hell, I'm proud of you girls. You're keeping gods in line."

"We're the best damn kind of goddesses, aren't we? Ones who take no shit."

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't bow to anyone- including either of you."

"Fuck that. I don't bow to anybody, either. I threatened to zap Thor. During an argument. In his own dungeon. It was pretty badass. We were all ready to commit treason, so I figured, what the hell?"

"I really have some catching up to do with you girls."

"Yep, you do." He packs while they talk, Darcy leaning on the bedroom doorframe.

"Oh. Ian stopped by. He was wondering how you were."

"Um...did you tell him we broke up for a reason? A reason that included him cheating on me? And that I told him I'd kill him if he ever tried to talk to me again?"

"No. I just told him you were doing wonderfully living in Asgard, married to one of Thor's warriors, paling around with Jane and Loki."

"Dude, what did he do?"

"Apologised profusely for wasting my time before leaving rather quickly."

"Ha!" She shakes her head, "Boy should have learned not to fuck around when I was with him."

"I don't think you're going to see him around here again."

"Whatever. He can waste his time dreaming if he wants to. You almost ready?"

"Yep. Just a few things to get for Jane. You're going to have to carry stuff."

"That's cool. But I've got to warn you, travel by Bifrost is a whole lot more crazy than anything you've ever done. It's like 'beam me up, Scotty' meets...I don't know. LSD."

He slings his bag across his back and retrieves a box from the top of the dresser, "I'll get this. You carry this." He hands her a dress bag.

"What's in here?"

"Loretta's wedding suit. Jane wanted me to keep an eye out for it if I found it. And I did."

"I still don't get why she didn't call us for help after her mom's death. We would've come right away."

"She was having a hard enough time getting through each day, Darcy. She wanted a lot of time alone. And I let her have that. She didn't need cheering up. She didn't need distractions. She needed someone to cook eggs and do her laundry. So I did. And she didn't want to go through stuff. She picked out a box and left the rest to me."

"I guess we wouldn't have been so good at that."

"No. But when she got back, she needed you guys, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it was the right time."

He checks the lights, locks the apartment, and they step out onto the street; she loops her arm through his, "Heimdall? To Asgard, away!"

Erik has only a moment to observe the stunned faces of his neighbours before he is swept up by the Rainbow Bridge.

Upon arrival, Erik takes a moment to gather his bearings. The wide ribbon of shimmering energy upon which they stand is as solid as heavy glass. Ahead of him, the observatory glitters gold, the bright palace shining behind it in the low evening light. When his legs feel steady, he nods to Darcy and they walk to the observatory.

"Erik Selvig. Welcome to Asgard."

Erik stares at Heimdall, "Thank you. You're Heimdall, the Watchman?"

"Yes."

"I grew up reading stories..."

Heimdall smiles, "Some of them are true. Many contain only a grain of the truth. But they are all worth telling."

"Come on, Erik. Let's leave the tall guy to his watching...ladies in the shower."

"As I have said before, Lady Darcy, I do not watch ladies in the shower." This is a perpetual joke between the two and, despite his initial annoyance, it now amuses him.

"Fine, dudes. Whatever."

"Nor do I watch...dudes...in the shower."

"Ten trillion souls and he wants us to believe he's always got chaste eyes." Heimdall smirks as they leave.

The cityscape ahead of them dazzles Erik and Darcy has to nearly drag him to the palace. When they get there, Thor greets them at the gate.

"Selvig! Welcome to Asgard!" He opens his arms and embraces his friend.

"Hello, Thor! Good to see you."

"I trust your journey was easy?"

"Yeah. I've never travelled by Bifrost before. It was interesting. Not sure I want to do it very often, but it was better than taking the Tube at rush."

Thor offers to carry his luggage and they walk to the palace, Thor pointing out architecture along the way.

They enter through the armoury gate, "Oooo, my turn! This is where I led the kitchen brigade in a fight to defend the palace. We were awesome. We teamwork saved Odin. I maced a guy in the face while tasing him."

"You didn't tell me you'd been in battle."

"That's because it's more fun to crowdsource the story. We'll all tell you together. It'll be awesome. Jane had a bow and a frying pan. You'd never think that would be a great combination, but it was."

Erik glances to Thor, "I know you've had some family conflict, but what happened?"

"More family conflict, essentially. Loki is not the only brother I have- there were two others- half brothers. Vithar, who challenged me for the throne, and Tyr, who leads our best men- he is the only Odinson to never want the throne."

"Huh."

"You seem uncomfortable."

"Let's just say I'm hoping not to have a run in with the guy who took over my brain."

"Ah."

"Well Jane's going to try to convince you to give him just a couple of minutes. There's a lot that's happened. And a lot of explanations. But he's not evil. Jane wouldn't be having sex with evil," Darcy replies.

"I didn't need to know that, Darcy," Erik sighs.

Thor laughs, "Darcy often has that effect on people! She is our bold and honest sister. There is little she will not tell us, and it is usually for the best that she is so open."

They walk the hallways until they reach Jane and Darcy's former room, now their arcade. Fandral, Jane, Sif, and Odin have gathered, waiting for Erik. Odin sits in the large armchair, a cup of coffee in his hands, laughing at Jane's antics while she plays Galaga, swearing at the descending alien hordes. Fandral watches over her shoulder, telling her which way to move.

"Damn it, Fandral, shut up and let me drive the little guy! Fuck, stop getting faster, you little shits!"

He laughs, "Oh my...that's what she said."

Jane swats behind her, landing a strike on his side, "Fandral...you ass."

"Hmmm...what is this commentary on my ass? And getting faster? I could make something of this."

"If you make my little guy die, I'll _beat_ your ass."

Sif looks up from the pinball machine, "Will you two stop? You are distracting."

"Ah, yes, Lady Sif. Your game actually requires some level of skill."

"Excuse me, Fandral?" Jane says, "You think this is easy? You're playing next. But not yet. You'll fuck up my high score."

"Mmmm, maybe. Or perhaps I would beat it."

"Dream on, buddy." The little aliens speed up and drop another line. She throws up her hand as her spaceship explodes, "Fucker. Well, here's your chance." She types her name into the high score page. There is only one other name anywhere else in the list, at fifth. Loki. Jane steps aside, "Prove you can do more than just mouth off."

"I think Darcy would attest that I can mouth _on_ quite delightfully."

Jane punches his arm, "Dude! Things I do not need to know!"

Odin shakes his head, amused, as he notices their guests, "Ah! The Lady Darcy and Doctor Selvig. How were your travels?"

"Went well, Pops."

Erik looks from Darcy to Odin, "Pops?"

"She has adopted me."

"Oh."

"And how did you find travel by Bifrost?"

"Unusual, but not bad. Not sure I'd want to do it very often. I'm sorry, did I miss the introduction? You're Odin?"

Darcy slaps her forehead, "Oh, damn. Yeah. Odin, Erik. Erik, Odin."

Thor sets Erik's bag beside the chair, "You will be staying in Fandral's house. He has made up his guest room for you."

"Hey, Thor, it's my house, too."

He bows, "My apologies." He turns to Erik, "And if you will excuse me, I will see you at supper, but there are a few things I must attend to before." With a nod to his father, he leaves.

Darcy drags Erik to the Galaga console, "So...this here is my husband, Fandral. Fandral, this is Erik."

"As much as I would love being polite and greeting you properly, Jane has issued me a challenge I cannot lose. Please forgive me. I will do this the right way after I have made my mark on her high scores chart."

Erik laughs, "Well that's the most courteous 'fuck off and let me play' I've ever heard. I've said far worse."

Jane raises an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"There was a time I threatened to knife a guy over Pacman."

"Wait, what? You? Unassuming Erik?" Darcy asks.

"Unassuming? You're talking to the man who ran around Stonehenge naked. You should have figured out I was a wild kid."

"Nah, I just thought you went crazy from the whole 'god in your brain' kind of thing. Like a saint."

Erik stares at her, "A saint?"

"Duh. Those guys were all nuts. God starts talking to you and BOOM. Logic goes out the window."

He shakes his head, "Somehow, I think my experience was a little different."

"Eh. Maybe. Maybe not. They're all dead, so we can't really ask them."

Sif steps away from her game and stands next to Jane, arms crossed, "And neither of you have introduced me to our guest. Perhaps you ought, as New Mexico was a bit busy and we were not properly acquainted then?"

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry," Jane says, "Sif, this is Doctor Erik Selvig, of Midgard. And Erik, this is Sif, Queen of Asgard."

Sif extends her hand and Erik takes it, "Welcome to Asgard, Doctor Selvig. We are honoured to have you as our guest."

"Thank you. You'll have to forgive me if I'm a bit nervous. I'm not looking forward to seeing Loki again. Last time, he took over my brain so we could open a portal to an alien hellscape."

"Ah. I understand. Though much has changed since then and I do hope you will perhaps consider a brief meeting, for Jane's sake. We are a family, even if we are a fractured one."

Erik looks from face to face, "You've all forgiven him?"

Sif shrugs, "More or less."

Odin rises from his chair to join the others, "It has not been long that Jane has been here, but in that time, she has drawn Loki out, making some things crystal clear. Suffering he kept silent, believing he deserved it or worse. And so we have extended him the grace of our understanding. It has not been easy. Thor has made many mistakes. But we are finding our way together again, albeit very slowly."

"OK. But don't expect me to want to be his best friend."

"He doesn't expect you to want to speak to him at all. He's staying home for supper tonight. He'd just like to be allowed to join us at least once while you're here and maybe have a few minutes to talk to you with just me around."

"I think we can do that. Never expected he'd be so...nice...about it."

Jane shrugs, "He's not only the person he is at his worst. Which, granted, is pretty bad."

"Taking over a planet would be pretty bad."

"He took over Asgard for a while, too."

Erik looks from Jane to Odin, "And how did that go?"

"He was not a bad king. It did not end well for him. And that is why he was imprisoned for so long- I sentenced life. But I did not consider what he had brought him astray. He deserves this grace. His heart has settled and he is finding his place here. I expect that, in time, he will bloom into whomever he most wishes to be and it will surprise us all."

Darcy puts an arm around Odin's shoulders, "Well that was just beautiful, Pops. You've learned since I got here and you were all like, 'Loki, grrrr' or something."

There is a knock on the door and Jane answers, "My ladies and lords, my queen, supper is ready." He closes the door.

Fandral throws up his hand, swearing, "Not even on the list? But I did many rounds of warfare with the coming horde!"

"Not so easy, is it?"

"No, Lady Jane, it is not. You were right. This is a game of great skill and patience."

Sif links arms with Jane and ushers Fandral away from the machine, "You can discuss your contest at a later time. Those of us destined to be mothers are hungry and you will not keep us from supper."

Erik breaks into a grin, "Congratulations to you both!"

"Thank you, Doctor Selvig."

"Please, just Erik."

Sif nods; Jane hugs him, "Thanks. And thanks for being here. It's good to see you again."

"I'm only here for the weekend. I have classes to teach Monday."

"Well, then. We'll have supper and get you settled tonight. Tomorrow, we'll hit the lab and the gardens. Oooo, and the library! And on Sunday, before you go, maybe we can all have lunch together."

Erik nods, knowing full well she is asking him to meet with Loki, "That sounds like a lovely plan, dear Jane. I look forward to everything you have to show me."

 


	49. Chapter 49

Erik wakes early Saturday, excited about his day. Fandral is already up cooking breakfast when he arrives in the kitchen.

"Good morning! I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks. Is Darcy still sleeping?"

"Oh yes. I do not often see her rise so early. She is quite cantankerous if I wake her before she is ready."

He nods, "She was back on Earth, too. Jane'd try to get her up for fieldwork and they'd end up arguing the entire time."

Fandral wipes his hands on his apron, "So this is a lifelong habit. I anticipated such. I have been wondering what will happen when the children stay over and how she will take it when her nieces and nephews clamber up on her to wake their Aunt Darcy for this adventure or that."

"You're not considering kids of your own?"

Fandral shakes his head, "No. Darcy and I had a long conversation even before we were married. She has a few conditions of her biology that would make carrying a child very difficult, though not impossible. While I have often wondered what it would be to father one of my own, and there certainly are orphans here we could adopt, I will wait for her to suggest such a thing. At the present, she has expressed excitement over nieces and nephews she can return home when they are overwhelming, and so that is where we stand."

"You're happy with that?"

"Yes. I am far too busy with the work of the throne to be a proper father. We will wait. If the time is ever right, we may consider it. And I will be happy whether we do or not."

Erik nods, "Sounds good. I never had any, either. Kids weren't my goal, though. Science was. I'm excited to see Jane thrive with both. She's a bright girl. Takes after her dad."

"He raised a strong and curious child."

"Yeah, he did. A lot of that was Loretta's doing. He wasn't around as much as he wanted to be. He'd be proud of her. I know her mother was."

Fandral smiles, "I met her- brought her here, actually. She was a lovely woman. I credit her with Loki's recovery after his beloved died."

Erik raises an eyebrow, "Oh? I must've missed something."

"Jane did not tell you? When she was married to Loki, she stepped into a place waiting for another woman. Sigyn. She was a lovely young lady, fragile, beautiful, and utterly devoted to him. The marriage crushed her. When he told her, she said she was to dedicate herself to the temple. She would never see him again. Thor instead asked her to be Sif's handmaiden and she did the work well. But it was all too much and after about a year, she stepped off the edge of the Bifrost. Suicide. She landed in the same place Loki did, but the creatures there tore her to pieces while she yet lived. Loki went silent for a year. Jane could not draw him out. It was Loretta who did. She told of her own loss and asked him to take care of Jane after her death. But it was sharing her own hurt that helped the most- he needed to know he was not alone in his grief."

"I wish I could feel some kind of sympathy for him. I really do. But after what he did..."

"He will understand if you must keep your distance. He now knows what it is to be used by someone. He was used by Thanos. By his father. By his brother. We have had discussions on this. He knows he has much to atone for."

"I don't know if what he did is forgiveable."

"He ought to understand that as well. He cannot forgive Thor and Odin for Sigyn's death. But at least consider hearing him out, for Jane's sake. I have asked the same of him- to listen to his father and brother even if he cannot forgive them."

"Darcy said last night that Odin's back on speaking terms with him?"

"By some miracle, yes. The foundation is shaky at best, but at least it has been laid. Odin stood on his side when Thor threatened death. He has asked for patience and mercy, for space for Loki to heal. And slowly, it is working. All three men are stubborn and refuse to bend or admit fault to one another. It has been their biggest failing. They are too much alike."

Darcy bounds into the kitchen, "Morning. What're you talking about?"

"The stubborn nature of Odin and his sons."

She pours herself coffee, "Oh my god, they're terrible. How the boys even made it to adulthood is beyond me."

Fandral laughs, "With a good lot of interference from friends. But they were not so distant then. Thor was protective and gentle with his more sensitive younger brother. Loki would often have difficulty after battle, seeking comfort with Thor. I know he did not want us to discover this, but it was obvious and we never told him we knew. And he has always kept his distance, even when it was clear he did not want to. We often drew him out. And when he and Thor fought, I sat with him as he fumed until he burned out and talked himself into seeking his brother's forgiveness- or, rather, seeking his companionship, at which point he would talk Thor into apologising to _him_. He has always been clever with words."

"I wish I could have known him then. Maybe I'd see things differently," Erik says. Darcy hands him a cup of coffee.

"Perhaps. Not all of us were not so gracious, though, when he returned from Midgard. Volstagg was heartbroken and could not believe our Loki would do what he had done. Hogun distanced himself further. And Sif raged. She said terrible things. I had to keep her from Thor, her anger was so sharp. He was struggling enough with his father's proclamation that his younger son was dead to him. He did not need her words as well."

"And you?" Erik asks.

"I sought to understand what had happened. He and I had been quite close at one point. I thought I knew his heart as few others did. And yet I did not foresee such a cold indifference towards the lives of others. He had always so desperately needed to know that taking life was justified... But something Thor said made me think. Loki had expressed a disdain for sentiment both while in custody and again during the battle when he had a brief moment with Thor. It was so unlike him. This from the young man who wore his heart on his sleeve? Who desperately sought the love of his father? Who cried in his mother's arms when his brother shoved him aside during his moment of pride? The young man who so craved to be equally praised, who wanted his brother always to seek him, mind, soul, or body? And I wondered...what had happened that he had cut out his own heart and come to hate it so deeply? Contemplating Loki brought only more questions, never answers. And it still does, even when Jane or Thor tell me what he has endured in the Void. It is good, though, to see him once again finding himself. The monster he briefly became was not the man I once so dearly loved." Fandral checks the stove, "Ah. Eggs are done. Bacon, too. Sit. I will serve."

Darcy describes the gardens while they eat and Erik thinks about what Fandral has said. He did not expect the tenderness in his voice, the care he took to describe Loki's history. It is clear that he still adores him, whether as a younger brother or, as Erik suspects, something a little different but just as powerful.

Darcy interrupts his thoughts as they finish eating, "So. Jane wants to show you the Hall of Science, but she's so totally not going to be awake yet. So let's hit up the gardens until she gets up. They're super pretty. And maybe there'll be someone out training and we can watch for a little bit. They're pretty, too."

Fandral laughs, "Yes, yes they are. So- are you ready for a day of quiet adventures in Asgard?"

"Yeah. I think I am. So...shall we?"

Fandral tosses his apron over the back of a kitchen chair and they leave, ready to take on the day.

 


	50. Chapter 50

Jane meets Erik, Darcy, and Fandral in the gardens and practically skips alongside them to the Hall of Science. It is a place Fandral rarely goes. While he has a basic knowledge of the way the sciences work, the advanced nature of their research is beyond him.

She introduces Erik to Kit and the three of them begin speaking in technical jargon, things that neither Darcy or Fandral understand. They leave and head instead to Loki's rooms.

She knocks, "Hey, Loki, you in there?"

He answers, looking a bit dishevelled, but at least dressed, "Yes. Where else would I be?"

"Well you're allowed out these days, so how would I know?"

"Technically, but I don't dare go wandering without an escort."

"Yeah, well, can we come in?"

"I suppose."

"Gee, don't be so enthusiastic." Darcy steps past him and flops down on his couch.

Fandral waits beside him as he closes the door, "You have something on your mind."

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit," Darcy calls.

Fandral holds up a hand, "Please, love- gentle." He turns back to Loki, "Just because you _can_ be fine does not mean you _are_. Come. Let us sit. And you will talk."

He sits in one of the ladderback chairs while Loki paces, "Jane is well. The baby is growing beautifully. The healers have no concerns, though they cannot tell if the child will be...like me. And yet I am abjectly terrified. I have not told Jane, and if either of you do, I will place scarabs in your soup." He drops on the couch beside Darcy, his head in his hands, "Fuck. Can I handle this?"

Darcy sighs and rubs his back, "Oh, Loki...you're going to be an amazing dad. You already love this kid. And we're all right here to help you out."

"But what if I cannot? What if I don't know how to care for the child? I have no idea how to change a diaper, or what to do if the child cries. I have had no one to show me these things. And what if there is something...something _wrong_?"

She hugs him, "OK, so here's some stuff I've learned along the way. First, you can learn to change a diaper. It's not that hard. I can do it. You'll be fine. I know, I know, poop is gross. And somehow, babies poop in ways you never thought possible. But they're still cute, and you deal. And if they cry? Well, there are three big things babies want- clean diapers, boobs, and sleep. If none of those work, they have gas. That one's harder to fix, but the others? You can make it happen. Yes, sometimes they cry a lot and you can't do shit, but the baby knows you're doing your best if you hold them. Even when they're super pissed."

"And the last? What if the child is...?"

"Look, there's no such thing as a wrong baby. A baby with some health issues? Sure. And that's heartbreaking sometimes. But the kid still just wants to be loved. You can do that. Tough stuff happens. But that's why you have your village. Fandral. Me. Sif. Even Odin. And I'd bet if you asked, that dunderheaded brother of yours would come through for you, too...even if it's not in a way that's the most helpful."

"Will he? Even if the child is..."

"A frost giant?"

"Yes. There were many times, as children, when he promised to eradicate every last one. And not long ago, he seemed willing to make good on that promise, even if one of them was me."

"This is really a sticking point for you, isn't it?" Loki nods, his head still bowed, hands covering his face, "Oh,hon...yeah. He will. He might hem and haw a little bit. He might do the 'what will others think?' thing...but once he meets that kid, his heart's going to melt with uncle pride. Your baby's going to have Thor wrapped around that little finger just as much as his own kid. And your kids are going to grow up besties despite all the crazy shit you two have been through, so long as you guys let it happen. And if one of 'em's blue, they aren't going to give a flying fuck. Why? Because you guys are going to act like that's completely normal. Even Thor."

"Loki," Fandral adds, "I've talked to Thor. So has Darcy. And Odin has well. His biggest concern is his own heart and his old feelings for Jane. The child will be loved dearly. He was not deeply concerned about appearances. Nor are any of us. Let that reassure you, old friend. You are no less because of it, neither will your child be."

Loki sighs and sits up, dropping his hands to his lap, "Thank you. Both of you. Sincerely and honestly."

Darcy wraps her arms around him, "Fandral, come here. Hug time."

Fandral perches on the arm of the chair and joins them, "Any time you need the reassurances, we will give them, whether that is during the daylight hours or after a long night when the child has been inconsolable. And please, _do_ ask."

Loki smiles, "You are both wonderful. I am so grateful you are a part of this family."

"Yeah, me to, you sappy sot. I love ya. Now. Jane, Kit, and Erik are being all sciencey. What do you want to do until whenever they decide to break for lunch?"

"Would you both care to accompany me on a walk to a place I have not been for some years?" Loki asks.

"That depends on where it is," Fandral replies.

"Oh, I am totally into going for a walk, but if you've got spaceghosts to visit or something, not down with that."

"Space...ghosts?" Loki laughs, "What are you even talking about, dear Darcy?"

"Dunno. You say there's a place you want to go you haven't been in years, I get to make shit up as we go."

"No. I wish to go to the nursery. I know that most of it's contents are reserved for Thor's children, but I wish to ask Sif if there is anything I might take- books, or perhaps a few of the toys I remember most fondly."

"Maybe you should ask Pops if he saved anything for you."

"Perhaps. Do you know where I might find him?"

"Yeah. He's been talking to Thor and Sif all morning about prince or princess things and baby names. He and I talked yesterday when we were setting up lunch. The kids can't agree on anything. He'll probably appreciate a rescue about now."

"Then shall we?"

"Sure thing, brother. Let's go do this thing."

Nervously, Loki takes his first walk outside of his quarters without Jane at his side. Darcy loops her arm through his. Fandral does the same on the other side.

"You both act as though I might flee."

"Babe, you _look_ like you might flee. You're as jittery as a june bug. And since I don't know where we're going, Fandral's going to keep us all going in the right direction."

They walk to Odin's chambers and Fandral knocks on the door. Odin answers it fairly quickly.

"Ah. Hello. It is good to see you out of your rooms."

"Er...yes. Thank you. May I have a moment?" He peers past the All-Father. Sif waves to him from the room.

"Of course. What can I do?"

"I would like to know if there is anything in the nursery that Jane and I might take for our own child. Nothing large- a treasured book, or perhaps the stuffed rabbit I had for so many years."

Sif edges beside Odin, "Of course. I will go with you, if you wish. I know what items for which Thor has expressed an opinion."

Odin nods, "I have a cradle and sling for you. Do not worry about securing these things. I will have them delivered when you are ready. But I did not know if you wanted them in your rooms yet."

"Thank you. I will ask Jane. We are still months away from the child's arrival, so we have not really thought about where to place a cradle."

"I do not wish to rush you. You are right to take things at your own pace." He steps aside to let Sif by. She rests a hand on her belly, swollen enough that she must remind herself her profile has changed when she steps sideways past someone.

"Come. I will take you to the nursery. Thor and I have had no luck concerning names. Boys are easier. But if we have a girl, Thor will be out of luck. I will name her. He will learn to love whatever I call her very quickly or I will slip something in his drink until he speaks her name with gladness."

Loki walks beside her, Fandral and Darcy falling back. In Odin's rooms, Thor shakes his head, smiling.

"You are amused, my son?"

"By Sif. I will not argue with her further. We will not agree on a girl's name. But it will be fine. I will love my child no matter what he or she is called."

"That is good."

"And it is good to see Loki out of his rooms. He has been a recluse since he was brought up."

"Allow him time, Thor. He has been below for years. But you are right. It is good to see him out."

Walking the wide open halls, though, without Jane's hand in his, Loki feels exposed and unsettled; Sif brushes his arm, "Are you well?"

"I will be."

"You don't look it."

"Sif, please. Not here."

She nods, "We are almost there. We have considered rearranging it, but Thor thinks fondly of the games you played as children, so it is still the same. We are going to have to move some things, of course. If you would like, I will ask that you be included when we do. Jane would be welcome as well."

He pauses in front of the very familiar door, "Perhaps." She pushes it open and nudges him in.

The pastel yellow room has large windows a few feet off the floor, low enough to light the room, high enough to keep curious little people from climbing out them. Loki walks to the bookshelf and scans the titles. He pulls three volumes, shelved together on one end. He does not stop to look at them, but sets them on the floor while he crouches in front of a toy trunk. He unhasps the lid and opens it slowly. He closes his eyes a moment and slams it shut. He picks up his books, retrieves the stuffed rabbit from the shelf, and leaves without explaining his behaviour to his three friends. Fandral follows him.

"Um...should we go with them?"

"No. Let him take care of Loki."

"What was that all about?"

Sif carefully lifts the lid of the offending trunk to show Darcy its contents, "These are Loki's. The wooden toys were ones he particularly loved playing with when Thor and he were young. The horses. His puppets. Models of the flying skiffs. Things he used to narrate his dreams and weave stories for his captivated brother...and his friends."

"Oh. Damn. Memory lane."

"For a young man who cannot look at his lost brother without it hurting him. I do not know what to do with the trunk. The toys are not mine to gift to my child...but I do not think he can take them, either. And it seems wasteful to hide them away."

They leave the nursery and return to Odin's chambers. It is almost time for lunch and they will walk together to the dining hall.

Loki stays away from lunch for Erik's sake, so instead he flees back to his own rooms, head bowed, Fandral walking behind him. He knows he is being followed. He leaves the heavy, dark door open a few inches and retreats to his inner chambers, dropping to the couch, the books still clutched to his chest with the stuffed rabbit.

Fandral closes the outer door. When he enters the inner room, he sees Loki leaning against the arm of the couch, legs crossed and tucked close, arms wrapped around both himself and the items from the nursery. He sighs.

"Why did you follow?"

"Because I know that look. I've seen it many times before."

"This isn't then, Fandral. Everything has changed. Hence why I cannot even look in my trunk."

Fandral sits at his feet, "And yet at the same time, nothing has changed at all. Your heart still breaks so easily."

"I am a sentimental fool."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You are who you are. There is no shame in this."

"We have had this conversation before. And then I said there is plenty of shame in being a man who cannot keep his heart shielded."

"But why? Because your father says it must be so? That is a poor reason."

"That is not what you told me years ago."

"No. Then I told you that shame was something you do to yourself. While there may be others who try to twist you for your feelings, you must never let those people force you to hide them. They are in the wrong, not you. But _this_ is not _that_ time. This time, no one has attacked you for your tears, your anger, or even unbridled joy. Your family grants you the grace to be yourself. You do not need to run. And no one is trying to use your feelings to hurt you."

"Will you just leave me alone? Your comforts are ridiculous. Sentiment is useless. It has nearly led to my death on multiple occasions."

"Don't lash out at me. I have not done anything to deserve it."

"Oh?"

"Stop. Think. Breathe."

It is a command Fandral has given him often. Loki is taking deep breaths before he can muster the energy to resist. It is second nature to allow himself the space to calm down with Fandral.

"Fuck you, Fandral." Loki looks up and wipes his eyes, "Just...fuck you."

"Again, a familiar response. You have never taken kindly to being diffused."

"And yet you still keep talking..."

"Also usual." He rests a hand on Loki's knee, "Set the books down. They are not your shield."

He sets them in his lap, brushing his hands along the binding, the rabbit still tucked under his arm, "I didn't think I would have such strong memories from one moment with a toy box. I was unprepared for it."

"I could tell."

"How do you get me here? Every time, when we were younger. I would rage, or nearly cry, retreat, you would follow, and after some traded barbs, there was always honesty."

"Our relationship was very different then."

"Yes, yes it was. I haven't told her everything, you know. She and Darcy understand we were once quite passionate, but...the depth of it is mine to keep."

"The same." They have never talked about this, so Fandral waits to see what Loki wants to say.

"Thank you. For our years together. For gracefully stepping back when it became clear that I was falling in love with Sigyn. For staying my friend after, even when it hurt, through everything up to the present."

"You are ever welcome." He tugs Loki's arm until he sits up, resting one hand on his shoulder, slipping it to the back of his neck to hold him close, leaning in so their foreheads touch, "It is good to have you back in our world. But we never did have our last... So if you will permit it..." Loki nods and Fandral kisses him, gentle, soft. After, he kisses Loki's cheek and sits back, "And now, thank _you_. The closure we never had."

Loki smiles, "Yes. An ending of one chapter, the start of another."

"Our wives would certainly have something to say..."

"Which is exactly why I am not telling mine."

"Oh gods, same. Darcy would never stop teasing me. She still giggles about the pile after the feast, particularly Olaf's fondness for my ass."

Loki blushes, "Oh... _oh_! I remember him. Oh my... So he found you in the heap?"

"Mmmm, yes. While I was quite preoccupied by Darcy, with Cara beside."

Loki snorts, "That had to be interesting."

"It certainly was." Loki stares at the books, "Do you feel a bit better?"

"Yes."

"Would you like me to stay or shall I take lunch with the others?"

"Go. I will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

He nods, "Yes, dear Brother. I will be."

Fandral cannot help himself. He is beaming as he walks to lunch. Darcy notices his mood and glances to Sif. Sif shrugs.

"Good talk with Loki or something?"

"Yes, my lady. Very good. I feel he has turned yet another corner. We are ever so lucky he is with us still."

"Is he OK? Because he didn't seem OK in the nursery."

"Yes. He is. He just needed to talk through a few things. He still struggles with his childhood. The loss of his relationship with Thor. Things will never be the same. But he is rebuilding himself. We must grant him grace and time."

Darcy glances over to where Kit, Jane, and Erik have entered the hall, "Well he's going to get a chance to do a little more rebuilding tomorrow. We'll see what happens."

"Be patience and have faith in him, Darcy."

"After everything, do you trust him?"

Fandral nods, "Explicitly. As I always have, even when I didn't."

 


	51. Chapter 51

Sunday, Erik visits the Hall of Science once more before lunch, spending a little time in the library with Odin while Kit and Jane excitedly diagram their newest revelation on holographic screens. It is only because Odin gently urges Jane out the door that they make it to lunch at all. They are a few minutes late and the others have already assembled when they arrive. Loki sits at the far end of the table, diagonal from Thor, and as far away from him as he can possibly be. Jane tugs Erik to the end and sits across from her husband.

Darcy nudges Loki's elbow, "See what I told you? The Science Sisters have no regard for the perfect timing of lunch."

"Discovery doesn't wait for food, Darce."

"Yeah, well food waited for discovery...this time. Ursa said she was making pizza for us today and if it's cold, I will hurt you."

"I thought it was my job to threaten people about food? Me and Sif."

"When it comes to pizza, I've got you beat, Sister."

Fandral pats Darcy's arm, "They haven't even brought it out, my dear. I am sure it will be served satisfyingly hot."

As if on cue, Ursa walks through the large, narrow servant's door leading a train of carts that stop along one side of the room, "Your Highness, my lords and ladies, honoured guests. Lunch is served." Six different large pizzas are presented at the table, "Would you like us to stay on hand to serve you slices, my king?"

"No, there will be no need. I have had this dish and, in Midgard, it is customary that those dining take their own pieces. We will do things in their fashion."

Ursa bows, "Then I hope you find your meal satisfactory." She gestures for her staff to follow and they leave, brisk as soldiers.

Before she is out the door, Sif has already placed three large slices, each from a different pizza, on her plate; Fandral, seated across from her, opens his mouth to chide her, but she glares, "Say anything and I will slice _you_ into triangles."

Jane snorts, her plate also full, "Second that."

Darcy grabs a piece from one stacked with meat, "I have no idea what I'm eating, but this smells better than just about anything I've ever eaten. And I know there's bacon on here somewhere."

Loki chooses cheese only, "Well, not being pregnant, I think I can pick something a bit simpler. You will forgive me if I start a bit more plainly."

Erik picks a slice from the same pie, "Have you ever had pizza before?" It is far harder to ask such a simple question than he thinks it should be, but he decides food is likely a safe subject.

"No. But it smells delightful."

"It is a food fit for any king!" booms Thor from the other end of the table.

Darcy rolls her eyes, "Duh, I told you that when I first got here. Pizza is the food of the motherfucking _gods_. But did you folks believe me? Nope. But I was right again. Just like ice-cream."

"Ice-cream?" Erik asks.

"Yeah," Jane answers, "They didn't do ice-cream here before us. Really good cheese, but no ice-cream. Now we do ice-cream."

"And very good ice-cream, at that. Ours is as good as your Ben&Jerry's," Fandral adds.

"Huh. Well congratulations to Asgard on the coming of the age of ice-cream."

Darcy taps a bit of crust against her lip, "Huh. Age of ice-cream. Nice one, Erik. I like that."

"Thought you might."

"You should visit more often. Come back, see the Science Sisters again. Do sciencey things. Make sciencey stuff. Eat pizza."

"Maybe another weekend here and there, Darcy, but I've got work back home to keep up on, too. And college kids to terrorise."

"Did you get your selfie with Thor?"

"Yep. I'm going to have a blast with that one." He turns to Loki, "I'm teaching a class on Norse mythology. I taught it last term, too. Kids had a blast. I only let on that I've met any of you guys during exam week."

"Ah. Do your students find this subject interesting?"

"The ones who bother to take Norse myth generally aren't taking it because they have to."

"I have read some of the stories told about us in Midgard. They are interesting. Most have at least a grain of truth to them."

Erik shakes his head, "You guys sure lead interesting lives. Not sure I want to know which parts of which stories are true."

Loki smiles, "Likely not."

They make small talk,of the weather, of politics, until Thor once again retells of their fight against Vithar, extolling the bravery of his table-mates. Once he finishes, Thor calls for ice-cream.

Once it arrives, Darcy raises her dish of ice-cream and proposes a toast, "So here's to being nice to each other even when pretty much everybody at this table has a good reason to be pissed at at least one other person here. Y'all make me proud. Until you make me want to stab you."

Jane laughs, snorting vanilla ice-cream. Loki raises his dish and clinks it with Darcy's. He extends it then to Erik. Erik smiles. Clink.

The meal winds down. Fandral excuses himself with Sif and Thor to address concerns with the peace treaty from Jotunheim. Odin asks Darcy to take a walk in the gardens with him.

Jane looks between the two men left, "So...do you guys want to head back to the rooms and talk for a few minutes before we have to get Erik back to Earth?"

Loki nods, "I would, actually."

Erik shrugs, "Might as well. You can open the box."

"Oooo, yeah! I want to see what you brought."

They head to Loki and Jane's rooms; the dress bag and box have been delivered. Loki invites Erik to sit. Jane makes coffee.

"Thank you, Doctor Selvig, for accepting Jane's invitation. I imagine my presence isn't exactly comfortable for you."

"You're right about that."

"I...I'm sorry. For how I used you. It has been made painfully clear to me just how terrible it is to be considered a non-being for the benefit of others. And I deeply regret having done so to you and to Agent Barton." Jane serves coffee and curls up on the couch.

"But?"

"But what?"

"Where's the catch? Where's the moment you decide you weren't responsible for any of it or something? For the greater good, ends justify the means, or whatnot? You seem to forget how it worked- you were in my head, acting through me...and some of you leaked. I know you were working for someone else. I know you wanted a throne of your own. I know you thought we deserved a king like you. And I know you're the lie-smith."

Loki sighs, "I remember. I have no excuses. Explanations? Those I may have. But no excuses. I have tired of them. I have been fed too many these past years." He takes a sip of his coffee, "I understand that you will never likely see me as your friend. I cannot ask that of you. Not after what I have done. Forgiveness is not something I have any right to demand or even beg of you. All I ask is a tentative peace so that when you choose to visit Jane to see her work, or when she chooses to take her child to visit you, there is no tension that cannot be overcome. I do not want her to feel as though she cannot mention me or this and future children to feel as though they are unable to share news of their father freely."

"This really isn't about you, is it?"

"No. It isn't. Were it up to me, I would leave that entire part of my life behind and seek to never remember it."

Erik watches him intently, "What of the stories are true?"

"My acidic nature. A love of argument. And when I was younger, I did delight in weaving stories, lies, to see of what I could convince others. I brought trouble, but it also brought great amusement. I caused no end of worry to my family."

Erik nods, "I'll accept that you've got your regrets. But you're right. I'm not going to forgive you. I ended up in a mental hospital because of you. My reputation's gone to hell. I can't just undo that. That's not the family's fault, though. If your kids want to tell me all about the gardens or magic or whatever crazy story you made up for bedtime, I'm not going to dampen their spirits."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Now...let's open the box, shall we?"

Jane slips off the couch, "I take it Mom's suit is in the bag?"

"And your christening gown." She peeks at the lace, then zips the bag back up, whisking it off to the dressing room. She returns quickly, sitting on the floor by the box.

"What else did you bring me?"

He kneels next to her, "Open it up and take a look."

She lifts the flaps slowly, eager to see what is inside, but relishing the surprise. Loki peers over the table.

Erik gestures to him, "Come on down, Dad. You'll use them, too." He sits behind Jane, watching over her shoulder.

Jane lifts a quilt from the top, "Your Mom made that for you when you were little. There's a note pinned to it on the inside. She had them tucked in most of her stuff. Instructions on what to do with things she'd packed away. I followed them to the letter."

Below the quilt, there is a small box nestled in a layer of wooden pull toys, blocks, and rag dolls. She opens it to find two tiny pairs of shoes, one made of leather, one of white satin. Under the toys, which she sets around her, dozens of slim DVD cases make one row while dozens of Little Golden Books form another. A thin, flat box is wedged along one side.

"Congratulations, Jane. The DVDs were yours. The books and box are my gift to your family." There are happy tears in her eyes as she opens the package. She can't help but laugh as she pulls out a set of Avengers onesies, "Kid's got to know about Earth's Mightiest and where you came from."

She hugs him, "This is awesome. Thank you so much. I'm so glad you came."

"I am, too. It's been a good visit. But I do have to get back so I can get ready for classes tomorrow."

They stand and Jane offers him an arm, "Well let me walk you back to Fandral's place so we can get your bag."

He turns to Loki and extends a hand; Loki accepts and shakes it, "I'm glad you two are happy. Even if I don't get how you got to this point. You've been good to her. Keep that up."

"Jane is a delightful woman, Doctor Selvig. I endeavour only to honour her."

"When she first told me she was married to you, let's just say I didn't think you'd even come close...but seeing her here, talking to her friends, to the rest of the family...even Thor thinks highly of your relationship. Let's just say it's a load off my back to know she's safe and in good hands."

He and Jane leave, arms linked. Loki drops back to the floor and tucks the box's contents back in it. He takes it to the inner room and sets it beside his desk. They will figure out where it goes later. He considers the toys. They will need a trunk. He summons Hadrian.

"Ask the Queen if she might have my toy chest delivered from the nursery."

"Of course, sir," Hadrian bows low.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." He closes the door and retreats to the harp sitting in the sunlight. It has been years since he played, but there is a baby on the way that will inevitably need soothing music in the evenings. He settles the instrument against his shoulder and closes his eyes, letting his fingers remember each string. When they seem to know their way around, he lets himself play.

 


	52. Chapter 52

Jane returns to the rooms after Erik is safely home. She opens the door to music. Silhouetted in the evening light, she can't help but stare at her husband. His eyes are closed, she does not know if he is aware she is back. She does not want to interrupt, so she walks quietly around the outside of the room until she is beside him.

"Hello, Jane."

"Hey. Don't stop playing. It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I've never actually been up close to a harp before."

He smiles, his cheek resting on the wood, "Then I invite you to linger."

She rests her hands on his shoulders, "I plan to. It's calming. And as much as I loved having Erik here, it's nice to be alone with you again."

"Yes, yes it is."

"So how did you come to learn to play the harp? It doesn't seem like an Odin thing."

He laughs, "No, no, he can't play. Both Thor and I were expected to try instruments and be musical. Princes must be well-rounded. So we both tried many things. Thor found a talent for the flute and horns. It is not so well developed, as he never wanted to practice, but it could be, should he ever apply himself to study. I delighted in string instruments. But the harp I discovered entirely on accident. It was stored in one of Odin's annexes- family treasures that are not for the vault. I asked about it and he granted I could have lessons. He brought it to the nursery and found a teacher. It was his mother's instrument, and likely in the family far longer."

"So...this is like a five thousand year old harp."

"Oh no, far older. Likely ten."

"I'm still not used to this long life thing."

He stops playing and turns to face her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close so he can rest his head and hand against her stomach, "My love, you have been here such a short time. And it will all seem so much more strange when the little one arrives."

"We won't have hundreds of years in diapers, will we?" She runs her fingers through his hair.

"No. Our children age at about the same pace for the first few years, and then it slows. I believe your equivalent of a ten year old child is fifty years. We reach five hundred and appear as Midgard's fifteen year olds. That is when we are considered of age to go to war."

"Wow. That's young. My country didn't allow soldiers until eighteen. Child soldiers were considered a bad thing."

"I suppose the lengths of our lives makes things different."

"Maybe."

"You hesitate."

"I'm thinking about our own child going off to fight so young."

Loki kisses her belly, the bump so slight it cannot yet be seen; he can feel it, though, "I hope for times of peace for at least a few long centuries after these past few years. We have had far too much strife."

"Is it over, though? Or is there still going to be something with Thanos?"

He sighs, "Likely. But I am choosing to ignore it while I can."

"I guess I worry about a lot...must be a habit from being short-lived."

"No, all of us worry. I just worry to myself in the middle of a sleepless night, not in front of others."

"You do know you can wake me, right? If you need somebody to talk to, or just need to cuddle?"

"Thank you, dear lady."

They hold one another in silence, warmed by the evening light. Jane strokes his hair. He listens to the sounds of her breathing and her heartbeat, entranced with wonder at the work her body is doing, growing their child.

"You're going to be an amazing dad, Loki. I love you."

He stands, folds her in his arms, and kisses her.

 


	53. Chapter 53

Days settle back into a quiet pattern for a few months. Thor has ideas and opportunities he wants to share with Loki, particularly the new treaty with Jotunheim, but Sif convinces him to hold off, to simply allow Loki the quiet space to love Jane and their growing baby. Seeing the wisdom in her words, and her threats to end him if he doesn't heed her, he puts his ideas aside.

Jane is six months pregnant when Thor knocks on the door, a gift in hand. Loki hesitantly admits him to the outer rooms.

He points to the ladderback chair, "Sit. I will get Jane."

"Father said he had the cradle delivered."

"It is in the inner room. But you will stay here."

Thor nods.

Loki returns to the bedroom where Jane is sorting through simple baby gowns on the bed, "Thor has arrived."

"Oh. What does he want?"

"It appears he brings a gift."

"OK. I'll be out in just a sec." She sets a pile of clothes on the toy chest at the foot of the bed.

"I'd rather wait for you."

She smiles, "Still not comfortable with him?"

"No. Nor might I ever be."

"I know." She abandons the rest of the clothes and takes his hand, walking with him to the outer room, her other arm resting on her bump.

Thor rises as they enter, "I apologise for not sending an announcement in advance. Sif is close to delivering our own baby and insisted that I not wait for when you might decide to accept me as a guest. Shall we sit?"

Jane nods and Loki pulls a chair for her across from Thor; he is too nervous to sit, "My lady. Please."

"Thank you." She sits, as does Thor. He glances at Loki, hovering protectively behind Jane's shoulder, and nods. Loki nods back.

"Do not fear, Loki. I mean you no harm. Nor should I ever again. I have been thinking of family as I wait for my own child. I cannot help but wish to restore what we once had." Loki opens his mouth to protest, but Thor holds up a hand, "I understand. It may never happen. I have done you great wrongs. But I will still hope that you might some day forgive me."

"Perhaps. But perhaps not."

He extends the box, "Might I offer you both a gift? Well wishes for your child?"

Jane accepts it, "Of course. How is Sif?"

"In a foul mood. She is in her last weeks, perhaps even days, and she is well ready to feel lighter on her feet."

Jane pulls the ribbon from the box and opens it, "Oh, this lace is lovely..." She holds up an infant gown that glimmers in the light, "But it doesn't feel delicate- what's it made of? It's so soft." She hands it to Loki. He gently caresses the fabric.

"Do you recognise it's texture?"

"Yes...and yet, no."

"I spoke to Father and he made a few contacts...it is from Jotunheim. Angrbotha found a woman willing to trade for it. I did not know their people made such fine lace from the threads spun by the giant spiders living deep underground. But they do. And they make these beautiful gowns for the children of their nobility. Angrbotha says you would have worn one similar when you were first born."

"You brought...oh my, Thor. This is a precious gift indeed."

"I did not offend?"

"No. Not at all. Thank you."

There are two other items in the box; Jane lifts out the smaller, wrapped in silk, and hands it to Loki, "You get to unwrap this one."

He drapes the gown over his arm and pulls the fabric away from a little silver spoon with a looped handle, "Is there a story to this, too?"

Thor nods, "It was the one gifted to Mother's mother when she was pregnant. And then Grandmother gave it to Mother when you were brought home. It is only fitting that she then give it to you."

Loki presses it to his heart and nods. Jane lifts the final gift from the box and pulls the silk from around a very old gilded book written in a language she cannot understand.

"I don't read this language yet... Can you tell me what it is?"

Thor points to the cover, "It says ' _Tales of the Glories of Jotunheim_ ' in their writing. It was in Father's personal collection. He told me I might want it so I could learn stories to tell your little one. I read it, copied down my favourites, and thought that perhaps the child's father ought to be able to tell stories of both his people, not just of Asgard."

Jane opens the cover and gently turns the beautifully illuminated pages, "This is really old, isn't it?"

"Very. Father estimated it had been in the library since before Bor fought the Dark Elves."

"Wow."

"Indeed."

Loki pulls a chair beside Jane and sits, "Thor, you have outdone yourself. I never expected such thoughtfulness."

"Sif said you might not want these things, as they are reminders you are not one of us. But I thought that they would instead be a bridge- a way for me to try to tell you that you are and to embrace that of you which we have never properly loved."

"Sif was wrong." Loki has not yet put down the spoon. Jane slips the gown from his arm and folds it, setting it back in the box. She hands him the book.

"Have you ever seen it?" Thor asks.

"No. I did not know it was there."

"You did not seek to read every volume on his shelves in your time as Odin?"

"I did not have _time_ to read every volume. That does not mean I did not try. But I also ignored the books I thought were mere children's tales. Doing so, I missed this."

"Well now you may spend as much time as you wish with it. It is yours."

"Thor, thank you. But I am a bit overwhelmed by this generosity and you will forgive me if I do not know what to say."

Thor nods, "Then I will leave so you might sort your thoughts. Good day, Loki. Jane."

"Bye, Thor. And thank you. These are beautiful gifts."

Thor bows to them both and leaves the room. Loki opens his hand and stares at the little silver spoon.

"What're you thinking?"

"I wish I had not forsaken her. I wish she was still my mother."

"Why can't she be?"

"Because I told her she wasn't."

"And? If she's out there somewhere, don't you think the dead listen to us? Tell her what you feel."

"No. I am not ready to accept Odin as my father."

"I don't really get this paired parents thing. People divorced and remarry all the time in Midgard. Your mom is still your mom. Your dad is still your dad. Well, if that's how you all want it. And sometimes you get more moms and dads. But losing one parent doesn't mean you have to lose the other. How has Asgard not figured this out?"

"Asgard may have, but...I think this is my problem, not theirs. She asked if Odin was not my father, was she also not my mother? The implications were clear- one cannot go without the other. And that is how they were. So when I stepped away from him, I did also from her, willingly or no."

"But you don't have to stay that way. Loki...you're clutching the spoon to your chest like it's a missing part of your soul. I saw how you touched the sling Odin sent. This is something you really need to face."

Loki stares at the spoon a moment, then stands abruptly, dropping it to the floor. Without saying anything more, he walks briskly to the inner rooms. She can hear the bedroom door shut behind him. She sighs and picks up the spoon.

"Loki, damn it, just admit you miss her!" she calls, frustrated. She gathers Thor's gifts and goes to the dressing room. She hangs up the gown from Jotunheim beside the christening gown from her own mother.

There is a drawer in Loki's dressing table that he rarely opens around her, but she has caught him staring into when he thought he was alone. She opens it now. Its contents aren't new to her. They are little trinkets, things from his youth. She knows the stories they hold must have to do with his family. She wraps the silk around the little spoon and nestles it amongst them.

She knocks on the bedroom door, "Loki? Honey...please. Can I come in?" There is no answer, so she pushes it open. He is on the bed, folding little clothes. She places the book on his nightstand and sits beside him. "I'm sorry I pushed you. I just...I'm going to be Mom soon. I don't want your feelings for your own mother to make this weird."

He sighs, "You don't need to apologise, Jane. You're right."

"What can I do to help?"

He takes her hand, "Come with me tonight. To the gardens. Sit in the quiet under the flowering trees and let me talk to her."

"OK. Are you going to join us for supper?"

"Can we stay here instead?"

"Of course. If that's what you need, that's what we'll do."

"Darcy and Fandral will not be disappointed?"

"No. They know things are kinda weird right now with the pregnant ladies. Sif's grumpy as hell and I cry at the drop of a hat. They expect I won't be there and Sif will disown Thor at least once a day."

He smirks and nuzzles against her, "Glad to know I am not the only one with such an inclination."

She kisses him and the tension melts from his body, his hands drifting over her belly, her breasts, around to her back, and down around her thighs. She sighs and falls back on the bed, pulling him with her. He smiles, kissing her nose. She giggles. They cuddle together, the baby clothes forgotten, as they kiss and caress.

 


	54. Chapter 54

It is past midnight when Loki gently shakes Jane awake. They creep out to the gardens. They sit under the flowering trees on the bench holding hands. The palace is dark, there is little light from the sliver of a moon. The stars are many and bright. The petals from the tree's flowers still tickle as they brush skin in the warm air. No one else stirs. The only sound is the song of night creatures, a chorus of tree frogs and crickets.

Loki's grip on her hand tightens and she leans against him, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know where to start."

"How about with 'Hi, Mom.' or however you used to greet her?"

"Hello, Mother."

"Keep going."

"I miss you desperately, especially as I am becoming a father." He pauses and clears his throat, "I don't know how to tell you this, but...I'm so sorry I said 'no'...every time. I broke your heart. I broke my own. And you were right. So perceptive about everyone but myself." He stands, letting Jane's hand drop, "I was a fucking idiot."

She winces at his harshness in his words, "Be gentle with yourself. She would be."

"I can't be, Jane. My behaviour toward her, particularly, was reprehensible. She may have lied by omission, but she did love me, in her way. And she was ever my champion when Odin did not want it. She stood between he and I when I returned from Midgard, defeated. She had even sought me while in the Void, desperate to know I was still living, never believing the fall meant my death. She visited me, convinced I was worth reaching... And I perpetually pushed her away."

"Talk to her. Not me," Jane's voice is soft, her redirection careful.

"Mother...and how strange it feels to call you that...you did not deserve what I put you through. While I hated you for standing beside him, you were in such a difficult place- choose your son, or choose your husband? And what would your actions teach your eldest, who so often looked to his father for guidance? While I am sure you intended to show him that mercy was a far greater gift, he did not understand it as you did." He pauses and his voice drops, quiet, "Thank you. Just...thank you. For all you did to reach me. For finding me in the Void. For continuing to try to reach me even after I made it clear I wanted nothing to do with you. For the few moments he allowed you after my return. For persisting in visiting in illusion when he forbade it in person. And for believing I was yet your son when he could not. Gods, Mother. I owe you my life. And yet the last thing I did was disown you."

He drops to his knees and buries his face in his hands. Jane gives him a moment and then kneels beside him, folding him in her arms, pressing his head to her chest, her cheek resting against his hair.

He repeatedly whispers, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you." Jane squeezes her eyes closed, her heart breaking for him. After a few dozen repetitions, his words give way to sobs and he wraps his arms around her waist. She strokes his hair, rubs his back, and waits for him to cry himself calm.

When he finally rests, she lifts his face and brushes his hair back from tear-streaked cheeks, "Are you going to be OK?"

"Yes."

She gently kisses him, "If the dead can hear us, I'm sure she did." He nods, "Come on. Let's go in. It's getting chilly." She walks him back to their rooms and they slip into bed, dropping quickly into sleep.

 


	55. Chapter 55

While Sif paces the halls, urging her baby to come sooner, rather than later, Jane prepares her own space. She arranges baby clothes over and over again, sets up a changing table in the bathroom and reconfigures how the diapers are arranged yet again. She changes the blanket in the crib depending on if she is in the mood for stars or spots or tie dye. Loki patiently helps her with each redundant rearrangement.

They are folding diapers at the changing station a fourth way when a rather urgent knock comes on the outer door. Loki kisses Jane's cheek before going to see what has happened.

Thor stands outside, his clothes rumpled, hair mussed, "Sif is in labour! It is terribly exciting, but also dangerous. You may want to stay in today."

"Thor, what are you doing?"

Loki peers past him and waves, "Just telling me of your good news, my Queen."

"I have been in labour for six hours. When does this child come? The contractions are regular, the pain is steady when it comes..." She leans on the wall and forces herself to breathe slowly as one hits.

"Should you go to her?"

"She has asked that I maintain my distance until she is unable to stand through them. Then I am allowed to touch her. She says she may otherwise kill me. For your sake, I hope Jane is more forgiving while birthing than Sif is."

"I heard that, _husband_. Do not make me reconsider my earlier plan of removing you from the throne and ruling Asgard myself."

"Wish me luck, Loki, for I will need it."

"I heard that, too. I will-" she stops talking, closing her eyes, leaning her forehead on the wall.

"Have you contacted the healers?"

"Yes. They are in our chambers, waiting to do their midwifery."

"May you all have patience with one another. Good luck, Thor."

"Thank you." He begins to walk away.

"Thor?"

"Yes?" he turns back.

"Do summon us if we can help either of you or provide some small comfort."

Thor smiles and nods as another contraction causes Sif to groan and lean against the wall, "Come now. I think we ought to move back to our chambers. They are getting stronger."

"Fuck off, Thor. I am fine."

"I trust your instincts, my lady, but I still think we ought to see if your midwives would like to see these."

"I said fuck off."

He puts his hands up, defensively, "I will defer to your wisdom."

Loki steps back in the bathroom, returning to Jane's nesting, "Sif is in labour. Thor was warning us to stay clear of her."

"That bad?"

"She told him to fuck off twice after he stepped away from our door."

"She's done that a lot lately. It doesn't seem unusual."

"She also was leaning on the wall during contractions. One stopped her speech."

"They must be getting pretty strong. And they're close together. How many did she have in those few minutes?"

"Three."

"And how long has she been labouring?"

"Six hours."

"Things are moving fast."

"Fast?"

"Well, I don't know about for Asgard, but back home, first babies can take a full day or longer to come out."

"No, that seems about right, from what I have read. And from my own experience."

She smiles, "That's right, you've done this."

"Yes, I have. While Sleipnir was a different sort of creature, it was still a long and gruelling process. And incredibly painful. Hela was different...another first, essentially, as I was in a different shape. Labour with her was short and excruciating. I have empathy for dear Sif. Fast and swift is no easier than a long labour."

"You aren't exactly reassuring me."

Loki wraps his arms around her from behind, chin on her shoulder, lips brushing her ear, "My love, you will do wonderful. Sif will do wonderful, even with her cursing and threats. She is venting her frustration the best she can. But she has never done this, her body has never expelled a small creature. I would imagine there is some fear here she has never experienced. There is a surrendering to birth. And surrender is not something she has ever done willingly. Thor is with her, he can be her steadying presence, as I will be yours."

"You really think I'll be OK?"

"Of course."

"Things were different in England, but when I was in the States, almost a third of the women there had their babies born surgically. I'm still kind of scared about that."

"It is very rare here."

"Yeah, but I'm from _there_. What if I'm different because I'm not one of you from birth?"

He gently rocks her, "My love, there has been no reason to believe this will happen. Our healers have found no problems in your pregnancy. Trust them. They will guide you when you are unsure of your body and the wonder it works."

Jane tosses the final diaper onto the pile, "Can we go lay down? I'm tired."

"Of course." He walks with her to the bed and they lay on top of the blankets, curled together. Jane dozes off. There is another knock on the door.

Loki answers, "Yes?"

Hadrian stands on the other side, looking bedraggled, "The King requests your presence for a few moments."

"Yes. But only for a few. Jane asked to rest together."

"I don't know what he wants, sir. It's been an odd day."

"Understood." Loki closes the door and knocks on Thor's. One of the healers opens it and lets him in. Sif is in the bathroom, groaning. Loki waits in the outer rooms for word as to why he is there. When she goes quiet, Thor slips out to meet him.

"You came. Thank all things holy, you came." He embraces Loki. Loki tenses and Thor draws away, "Oh. I'm sorry."

"No. You must be under immense pressure. Please." He opens his arms. Thor hugs him, keeping the embrace brief, mindful of his discomfort.

"I did not know who else to call. I have never seen Sif in pain. This is...not easy. And you have been in both our places."

"Is she faring well?"

"The healers say so, yes. And she is as determined as ever to meet this challenge head-on."

"Is there a particular something you need for which you called me?"

Thor takes a deep breath, "I need my brother for a few moments. Even if that is all the time he can be with me."

Loki bows his head, "Thor...why do you ask of me the one thing I do not know if I can give?"

"I don't ask for it beyond this. You can return to hating me as strongly as you like when you leave this room. But while my wife curses my name and cries in pain, while I doubt my ability to be a father to this child, can you grant me a little grace?"

A slow breath in, slowly released, and Loki finds his answer, "Yes. But do not expect I will do it particularly well."

"Will you please come sit with me beside her? She is in the tub."

"Will she allow it?"

"Yes. I spoke to her in advance."

"Ah. Then yes. But I did leave Jane asleep and I do not want her to worry upon waking."

"I will keep you no longer than you are comfortable."

"Were that the case, I would have left already. But I am trying."

Thor nods, "And for that, I am immensely grateful." He leads Loki into the bathroom. Sif is naked, her head leaning on the porcelain as she rests between contractions. Thor sits on a stool set beside her. There are healers on the other side, coaxing her to drink, to take small pieces of fruit and cheese to keep her strength up. She glares at them and then takes their offerings. Another contraction hits and she grips the tub, crying out in pain as the healers coach her to keep breathing. Thor rubs her arms and whispers in her ear. Loki leans on the wall behind him and rests a hand on his shoulder.

"The baby's descending. You're doing lovely, Sif," Vera says, her voice calm and gentle, her hands careful as she listens to heartbeats.

Sif's contractions come quickly, her breaks diminishing quickly. She pulls Thor's arms around her and grips with nails digging into his skin as she shifts to squat in the water. Her cries and grunts change as the baby descends. Thor presses his face to her hair, whispering reassurances in her ear. Loki keeps a hand on his shoulder, attempting to be some sort of steadying presence, not entirely sure if he is doing any good.

Vera reaches in the water, "The child is crowning. Do not push so much. You cannot rush this or you will tear. Sif nods, her eyes watering, as she fights the urge through the following contraction. Her moan turns to a yell as she drops her head back, throat open to the sky. She pants while she waits for the next wave of pain and it comes fast. And then she gasps.

"The head is out. Keep going. You are so close," Vera says.

"Can I push?"

"Oh yes."

"Good!" Sif bears down through the contraction, nails in Thor's arm once again. He flinches. Loki squeezes his shoulder and steps closer, leaning on the edge of the tub. Sif growls as she pushes. And then everything happens quickly, Vera's hands in the water, one of her assistants behind her with a towel. Sif drops back against the tub and Loki slips out of the way as fast as he can. There is a baby on her chest, a warm, wet towel over both mother and child. Vera helps Sif, shaking, to hold the child to her. Thor, trembling, places one hand on the baby's back. The child does not cry, but squeaks once, eyes wide and alert. Sif laughs.

"You did it. We have a baby," Thor says, overcome with emotion. Behind him, Loki slowly removes his hand, ready to slip away to allow them the moment alone, "Do not leave yet, Brother." Loki rests his hand on Thor's back again.

"Just a few more pushes, my Queen. The placenta." Sif nods, but she does not otherwise move. Her muscles know this work and this is far easier than pushing out the child. She ignores the healers as she looks down at her baby for the first time.

"Hello, little one. And who are you?"

"We did not see if we have a boy or girl."

"No. We did not. And I am not moving."

Thor does not argue. The healers do their work readying to move mother and child to the bed. Thor cuts the cord. The baby is bundled in a fresh, dry towel and handed to him while the healers help Sif from the tub. She staggers and Loki is closest to steady her. He slips an arm around her and takes her by the elbow as she tries to walk.

"Stop. Take things slow, my lady. Your body has just done some of the hardest work it has ever done."

One of the healers drapes a robe around her shoulders and she nods to him, standing straight; he rests a hand on her back in case she again falters, "Thank you. My hips are...odd."

"Yes. And they will be for a while. Come. Let Vera help you to the bed. You will want to rest with your child."

Her tired eyes light up, "Yes. Let's."

The healers step in and help her to the bedroom. Loki tries his best to stay out of the way. He leans on the bedroom doorframe, watching the new family. The healers check Sif and then measure the baby, examining the tiny body.

"You have a boy."

Thor diapers the tiny child, his fingers clumsy with the fasteners. Loki considers offering a hand, but Thor is so proud of what he can do that he does not want to diminish these first moments in any way. The healers slip out of the room and Thor places the baby on Sif's chest.

He crawls to her breast and begins to nurse; she winces and giggles, "This feels so strange..."

Thor stretches out beside her, "I have a baby. A son." Loki smiles and steps away from the door, but once again Thor calls to him, "Come, for just a moment."

"These first minutes are yours and Sif's alone, not mine." But he still steps in the room.

Thor pats the edge of the bed, Loki reluctantly sits, "Do you see him? Is he not beautiful."

Loki peers over Thor, "Yes, he is."

"Come closer. Lean against me. I want you to really see your new nephew."

It suddenly hits Loki that Thor is not asking him merely to _see_ the child, but he is inviting him to be a part of the baby's life, his uncle, and to fall in love with him in these first moments alongside his father and mother. Loki carefully leans over Thor, but Thor shifts, bumping him so that he falls against his brother. It is so like what they once were that Loki lets himself rest, draped over Thor's side staring at the little person on Sif's bare chest.

"Have you thought of names? Or do you wish to get to know him better before you gift him title?"

Sif strokes the child's back, "Mothi. His name is Mothi."

"It is a good name," Loki says.

"My son's name is Mothi. Which meaning did that have?" Thor asks.

"Brave. Your son's name means brave."

Mothi falls asleep nursing, "Can you take him?," Sif asks, "I would like to sleep."

Loki sits up as Thor turns on his back. She carefully lays the baby on his chest and then quickly falls asleep. Thor stares at the tiny child with wonder.

"Loki...there is a Thorson."

"Yes, there is."

"He is beautiful. Come. Look closely."

Loki rests a hand on Mothi's back, "Welcome, little one. May you cause only enough trouble to keep your parents on their toes."

Thor laughs, "I hope he will have a good teacher."

"You really want me in this child's life?"

"I thoroughly intend on it. Mothi will know his family."

"Will he know his family's secrets? The darker doings and ways we have wronged one another?"

"In time. And when he does, he will also learn that we can continue to be family beyond those things."

Loki nods and bends to kiss Mothi's tiny cheek, his long hair brushing Thor's chest, "Bless you, child. You will learn love at it's best." He stands and shakes his head, "But there are things I still cannot forgive you for. Please do not ask that of me. Not yet."

"May I call you Brother once again?"

Loki glances back to Mothi, soundly sleeping on Thor's chest, "For his sake, yes." Then he leaves.

Thor strokes his son's back as the outer door clicks closed, "It is truly a day for beginnings, my son."

Loki returns to Jane, to the bed, and to the quiet of his own space. He curls up behind her and rests his hand on her belly. He intends to lose himself in thought, but instead, he falls asleep.

 


	56. Chapter 56

When Loki wakes, he hears voices he does not recognise and he is no longer curled around Jane. He reaches for her, eyes still closed, and his hand brushes her arm. He slowly opens his eyes. She is propped up on pillows, her laptop on her knees, the discs from Erik stacked beside her. He drags himself close, nudging under her arm.

"Well, good evening, sleepyhead."

"Mmmm, is it already?"

"It's about ten minutes until supper."

"Did anyone tell you Sif bore a son?"

"Nope."

"He is beautiful. They named him Mothi. It means 'brave'. They were resting comfortably when I left."

"You went over?"

"Thor requested his brother to steady him while Sif laboured."

Jane pauses the video, "Wow. That's a big step. For you."

He nods, "And I am conflicted, as always. But he wants me to be Mothi's uncle. And for that, I must be his brother."

"You're saying all this about what Thor wants. But what do _you_ want?"

"I want to protect that tiny creature from all the ills of this world and to guide them to raise him without the prejudices I have seen in Thor. I want to see our children playing together. And I want to teach him little mischiefs so he exasperates his father beyond measure."

"You're talking like _you_ want to be Thor's brother, too."

"Can brothers hold such sins against one another as I hold against Thor? His actions killed someone dear to me. He nearly _took our lives_." He rests his hand over her heart, the beat of it a reassurance that he still has her.

"Loki, forgiving isn't for _him_. And it doesn't mean you forget or you act like everything's fine. It means you let _yourself_ start to move on in your relationship, even if it's never the way it used to be."

"Have you forgiven him?"

Jane nods, "At least a little. Not all the way. But I'm working on it. I need to. I can't be angry all the time when we all live together. He knows he made mistakes. He knows they were big ones. 'The higher they rise, the farther they fall'...and all that. I don't intend on letting him forget what happened. Or trusting him. But I do intend on letting my own heart heal."

He kisses her cheek, "You are a better person than I, then."

"No...just one who has a different set of coping skills. You're not bad for not wanting to let things go. You're hurt. I still love you."

Loki pulls himself up to lean over her, "You are remarkable, Jane." He kisses her lips, letting it linger, his hair a curtain around her face.

She drapes her arms around his neck, "So are you. I can't believe how much you've grown, just in the time I've known you."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"Will you not expound on my better qualities?" he teases.

"Mmmm, maybe. Or maybe you could just shut up and kiss me." He laughs and does as she asks. They have supper delivered and eat in bed, the movies spread around them while they watch. Every movie Jane has memorised is entirely new to Loki and he laughs like a child thrilled by this new adventure while she sings along with the music. The baby kicks in response to her voice and Loki rests his hand over the little flutters, still in awe that they will soon hold their own child. He kisses her stomach. She strokes his hair. He cuddles under her arm and gazes at her in wonder. She kisses him. The movie is forgotten as Loki slides Jane's skirt up her thigh, his hand seeking bare skin. She moves the food and the DVDs, pushing the laptop toward the end of the bed. She turns toward him and slips her hand under the waistband of his trousers.

They rest together, hands stroking in unison, teasing moans and sighs from one another's lips. Jane opens his pants and pushes him on his back, straddling him, he guiding her hips over his. She rocks slowly, enjoying his hands caressing her belly, his touch light and reverent.

They climax simultaneously, Jane bending over him, panting, clutching the blankets beneath. Loki pulls her hips tight to his, thrusting against her, gasping her name. They slow and still. He gently eases her to his side and curls against her, brushing her hair back from her face.

"We forgot to pull the blankets back. I bet we made a mess."

Loki laughs, "My lady...that is the least of my worries. Blankets wash. Seeing you writhe and shudder, your face pinched with pleasure, is far more important than a few blankets."

"You're sweet. I love the way you say my name in that moment. It's almost like it's sacred."

"That is because it is, love. This is worship in most pure, reverence for the goddess before me and the creation of life itself. There is nothing more holy than entering the temple of a lover."

She lightly kisses his lips, "That's damned beautiful. Nobody's ever said sex was worship to me before...it makes me feel pretty incredible."

"Then no one has known the proper words."

"Well, given the few guys I've had sex with...yeah. Pretty much. I haven't exactly had an eloquent group of lovers."

"Thor would not have been bad."

"Let's just say talking about sex wasn't his forte."

"Ah."

"And he was always afraid of hurting me, so things didn't always go as well as they could have."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. The whole 'frail Midgardian' thing."

"I'm sorry if I pry, but did he ever?"

"No. Not seriously. There were a few times he forgot how strong he is and I had to remind him to hold back. I had a few interesting bruises on my hips that Darcy saw when I was wandering around the house in a bathrobe after a shower. She made fun of me for days."

"Ah."

"You suddenly went all distant. What're you thinking about?"

"I'm glad we do not have that issue, now that you are one of us."

"Sure does make things easier to be on the same page."

Loki shifts so he can nuzzle his lips against her neck, "Mmmm, yes it does."

"So...can we talk a little more about Thor?"

"I don't want to. You smell nice."

"I smell weird. Like sex and pregnant lady sweat."

"Mmmm, it's delicious."

"But you're avoiding my question."

"No, I said I didn't want to. But if you must..."

"I just want to know if you're OK. And if you're going to be able to handle how these kids are going to change everything."

He grins, "So long as I have you, I will. I will be unpleasant. Horribly incorrigible at times. Miserably morose. And difficult beyond belief. But I will get through for their sake."

"We can have bitch sessions after the baby is asleep. And Disney. And good sex."

"That sounds like a delightful solution to our troubles. What is singing in the background?"

"Aladdin. Do you want to watch it?"

"I don't want to move."

"We'll watch it again later."

"If watching leads to snuggling such as happened today, we will get very few films actually seen. It may take us weeks. Our child may be an adult by the time we finish your collection."

"And I'm supposed to think this is a problem?"

"Oh no, dear lady, no problem at all. What shall we do for the rest of the day, what little of it is left?"

"Let's just sleep. You wore me out."

"I could do it again in a little while."

Jane laughs and shakes her head, "You've got to think I'm not a pregnant lady to think I have enough energy to go a second time...without something like eight to ten hours of sleep."

They nestle together and doze off, the movie playing without anyone paying attention to it. The menu music loops until the computer's battery dies, but neither Loki nor Jane notice.

 


	57. Chapter 57

Fandral steps up to take the throne as steward while Thor and Sif keep close to their rooms the first few months of Mothi's life. Jane and Loki stay close to their own quarters while Jane nests.

He is a month old when Sif brings Mothi to their chambers and, sitting on the couch, gently sets him in Loki's arms. Jane peers over his shoulder. He stares at the little person intently studying him.

"Hello, little one. I hope you know you have me entirely wrapped around your finger and I do not yet know you. We shall have to remedy this situation immediately by becoming better acquainted with one another."

Mothi yawns and reaches for Loki's hair, "It is very different from your father's, that is true, more like your mother's."

Mothi gurgles.

"Indeed. I concur. I am quite enjoying our conversation." Loki is beaming at the child, utterly captivated, "There are so many stories I wish to tell you, Mothi. Stories of the adventures your father and I created when we were old enough to toddle on our own legs. Stories of the trouble we made for our parents as children. You will soon have a little companion with which to make mischief and I expect you will both run circles around all of us."

Mothi's little face scrunches and he grunts, "Ah. Yes. I do believe you have soiled yourself, if the smell is any indication. You should be returned to your mother."

He hands the baby back to Sif, "Are you certain you do not wish to practice for when your own child arrives? I assure you, it is not too difficult for a prince to learn."

"I think I will enjoy a few more months during which I have to deal with no one else's excrement."

Sif smirks, "Very soon, you will feel as though it is overcoming you some days. You would not believe the ways this child can expel bodily wastes."

"I did not need that visual, dearest Sif."

"I assure you, you will marvel at it yourself. How a diaper can fill with one grunt is beyond me. How it then is discovered halfway up his back? It is incredibly strange." She looks to the baby, "We will return to your Uncle Loki later. But for now, we return to our hermitage so that we might clean you and rest."

"Thank you for bringing him."

"You are ever welcome, Loki."

Jane smiles, a quiet observer, "Have fun, Sif."

"Your turn comes next. Mark me, motherhood is one strange moment after another and yet I am incredibly happy. No doubt, I will wish to return to my warrior role at some point, but for now...this little child is all I wish for."

She leaves and Loki cannot stop smiling to himself as he smooths the quilt in front of him, "You're smitten already."

"Oh yes. Mothi is beautiful. I cannot describe how dearly I hold that child. And that they have trusted me to be his uncle... It is a gift I do not deserve, yet for which I am infinitely grateful."

Days pass and he still cannot stop the smile that creeps across his lips when he thinks of the tiny, bright face of his nephew. He does not want to, either.

A few weeks later, the family gathers for supper, Mothi happily sleeping on Sif's chest in a midnight blue sling. Darcy silently squeals with delight peering over Sif's shoulder. She giggles as she sits beside Fandral, unable to contain herself.

"Oh my god, there are absolutely no words to describe how utterly adorable he is! Fandral, did you see that little pout?"

"Yes, I did. He is lovely. A very sweet child."

"He's too damn cute is what he is."

Thor sits beside Sif, proud father, his smile as wide as it possibly could be. He cannot help but repeatedly glance over at Mothi, occasionally brushing his light, fine hair. Odin has met the child once, but he cannot help but hover behind Sif, waiting for another moment of introduction to his first grandchild. Supper arrives before Mothi wakes and he reluctantly sits. It is only after they have finished that he squeaks. Sif spirits him into an annex to change his diaper and returns with a dry, happy baby. She eases him into Odin's arms.

"Awww, Pops is going to Bogart the baby."

Odin laughs, "Indeed, I shall. You can wait your turn, dear Darcy, just as the rest of us have had to do."

"But I haven't really met him yet! And can I just say it's adorable that you get Darcy-speak? Who else in Asgard knows what 'Bogart' means?"

"Patience my dear. I invoke the right of grandfathers to spoil this child as often as possible."

"Oh, I will totally be the second-in-command in the spoiling department. Jane and Loki'll be too busy with their own kid. We can spoil _both_ the kids dirty stinkin' rotten. It'll be so much fun!"

Loki watches Odin, so gentle with tiny Mothi, and wonders if this is what he looked like when he held Thor for the first time. There is a look of peace and awe about him that Loki does not remember ever having seen before. He hopes he was once on the receiving end of it.

When Mothi tires and cries, Sif whisks him away to their rooms. Thor excuses himself and follows. Odin retires to his own chambers.

Darcy points to Jane, "I don't care how tired you are. Things are going to get very weird here, very soon, with another baby. And before long, they'll be trying to eat our cards...so tonight you're playing Cards Against Humanity until you pee yourself laughing."

"I'm seven and a half months pregnant, Darce. That's not all that unusual."

"Well then squeeze your legs together real tight and we'll put those pelvic floor muscles to the test."

Jane knows there will be no winning this argument; she sighs and smiles, "Fine, but you have to clean the furniture."

"Deal. Come on. Let's go be ridiculous."

After they settle around the table in Loki and Jane's rooms, Darcy places the first black card on the table, "'Next from J.K. Rowling: Harry Potter and the Chamber of_.' I expect your answers to be suitably terrible."

She collects the cards her friends toss on the table, "And you don't disappoint. We have 'Natural male enhancement,' 'Odin,' and 'Anal sex'...I love you, you twisted motherfuckers."

Loki laces his fingers and rests his chin on his hands, "So...which of us is suitably horrible to win this round?"

"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Natural male enhancement."

Fandral picks up the card, "Delighted to be your twisted darling. Now...shall we play another round?"

Darcy pushes the black deck towards him, "Oh yes. Horrify us, my dear."

"Oh, this is lovely. 'I got 99 problems, but _ ain't one.' Please, throw me something hysterical and highly inappropriate." When he reads their answers, he starts laughing, "'German dungeon porn.' 'Grave robbing.' 'Mjolnir.' Well. I suppose it is a good thing none of you have these problems. I suppose dungeon porn is the worst. Who wins?"

Loki picks up the card, grinning.

Darcy punches him the arm, "Damn it, I do _not_ want to think about you and dungeon porn! Now I'm picturing it- ew!"

Jane giggles so hard she has to excuse herself to dodge to the bathroom. They play a few more rounds before parting ways. Jane and Loki drop quickly to sleep.

She is in her final month of pregnancy when Loki begins to have nightmares. The first time they come, he wakes himself yelling in the early grey hours of the morning. Jane drags herself from sleep, concerned, reaching for his hands.

"Loki? What's wrong?"

"I...I heard him."

"Wait, what?"

"I heard him. He's trying to find me. And he's using pain...promising it to me if I resist. Threatening to find those I love..."

"Who?"

Loki sighs and drops back on the pillows, "Thanos. He's looking. His new minion has the same skills as his last, to seek me in my mind."

"Thanos? What does he want?"

"The Infinity Stones. They seek vengeance for my failure last time. And to impress me into service to find them again."

She is still confused, "But...what's going to happen?"

"He will come. Eventually. I have felt him scratching at the back of my mind for weeks. It is only tonight that he has broken through. My dreams are when my mind is weakest."

"Oh..."

"Yes. Oh."

She drags herself to sit up beside him, "So what do we do?"

"We cannot do much. Only wait to see what he will do. I could also stop sleeping."

"Well don't do that. You have to sleep or you're going to get so sick and weak you can't fight him when he does show up."

He wraps his arms his arms around her, "Do not fear, dear Jane. I will keep you safe, no matter the cost."

"I don't know how that's possible. But we'll get through, somehow. We seem to be pretty good at that."

"Perhaps we should get some more sleep."

"I don't think I can, not knowing he's coming for you."

He places his hand on her stomach, "The baby is active."

"Yeah. Kiddo heard you talking. Sure wants to meet you."

Little feet press against his hand, "I can tell."

She stands and stretches, Loki scooting to the edge of the bed. He places both hands on either side of her bump and gently guides her close. He kisses her belly and rests his cheek against her.

"I cannot wait to meet you, either, little one."

Jane strokes his hair and he smiles, "You're going to be an amazing father. You already are."

"And you are a radiant mother goddess. Would that you wish it, I would worship you on my knees my face lifted to your temple."

"Oh, now that's an offer to make a girl happy first thing in the morning."

"Shall we in the shower?"

She nods, slowly removing her clothing as she heads towards the bathroom, dropping it to the floor with seductive purpose. Loki needs no convincing to follow.

"May the work of my lips bring you exquisite pleasure, my lady."

She turns on the water and rests on the stone shower bench, water trickling down her curves, "I'm sure it will. I await your offering."

He strips off his clothes and kneels before her, "As you wish, love." She shifts her hips, he kisses her knees, lips working up her inner thighs. She strokes his hair, smiling, as he lightly teases, tongue exploring her folds. She rests her legs on his shoulders and digs her fingers in his hair as he presses harder against her. She sighs, moans, and lets the slow build up overtake her senses as she calls his name.

He kisses her as she rests on the bench after, "So...did my worship please my goddess?"

"Yes. Beyond yes. God, that's a good way to start a day."

He laughs, "Yes. Far better than the nightmares, that is certain. Come-"

"Already did."

"I quite intimately observed it, yes. Let us dress. The birds sing beautifully. Shall we walk in the gardens?"

"Sure. But only after breakfast. I'm starving."

He lathers soap and washes her shoulders, her back, her stomach, "Of course. We must met my lady's basic needs. Sleep. Sex. Food. And then leisure."

"And after that, let's just take a nap."

"A splendid plan, my dear. Absolutely splendid." He turns off the water, towels her dry, and leads her to the bedroom. They dress, and then head to the kitchen seeking waffles and bacon.


	58. Chapter 58

Jane's estimated due date passes and she is still pregnant. She finds stairs and walks up and down them. She eats as much spicy food as she can stand. And when those methods have failed her and she is two weeks late, she decides to spend an entire day having as much sex as she can. Loki thinks this is a grand plan, whether it will bring the baby or not.

It is some time early afternoon, when they are both sweaty and sticky, their bodies exhausted, that Jane gives up and goes for the shower. Loki joins her, rubbing her back, washing her hair, trying to ease the tension from her body.

"Why won't the baby just get here already?"

"Because the baby is not ready. You know this is how these things happen."

"Yeah, but I'm so _done_ being pregnant!"

He turns off the water and wraps an oversized towel around her shoulders before drying himself off, "I understand, love. But we cannot rush babies. They do not like to come before their time."

She sighs, "I know." She hangs up the towel and tugs on a stretchy wrapped robe that somewhat looks like a dress. It is the closest to real clothes she feels like wearing. She leaves the bathroom and drops on the bed.

"Grrrr, Loki. I am so ready to meet this kid."

He leaves the bathroom naked, "As am I. I eagerly await this arrival. But this will happen when it happens." He dresses in soft clothes and sits beside her, wrapping his arms around her, "Patience, my love. I remember the nervous anticipation of these last few days. I felt them even when I knew I could not keep my children."

"What's it like, knowing this time you can?"

He kisses her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, "It is the sweetest gift I have ever been given."

"Does it make it harder to know you don't have the others?"

"Yes. And no. I will never get them back. There is little chance I will see them again. None of them consider me their father- they had no means to. So there is a part of me that is deeply saddened that this stands in such sharp contrast, but another part that simply accepts this is what my life has been. Greater is the disbelief that I will be allowed to keep and raise this child."

"Jesus, Loki. You've been so fucked up by everybody... Getting to keep your own child shouldn't be a surprise."

"My children _have_ been a bit unusual."

"But they're still yours! That's what's so infuriating about it all. It doesn't matter that you were young, or they were different...there was utterly no consideration for _your_ feelings about them... Fuck, Loki. If anybody ever tries to discount the love you have for anybody, send them to me and I'll fuck them up. Or get Darcy. She'll do worse."

"Your unwavering loyalty is admirable, my lady. It is one of the things I love so dearly about you. You have been beside me in terrible times, though, granted, not my worst, and yet here you still are."

"You're worth loving, just as you are. I don't see how that's so hard for everyone to understand."

"Because as I am is less than what I ought to be- the shadow child to the golden one."

"No. That's bullshit. I said 'just as you _are'_ \- wherever you're at in your life. It doesn't matter. You're worthy of respect, dignity, and care. Even in your darkest moments. Everyone is."

"Even when they face death for their actions?"

"Maybe especially then."

Loki has been thinking, late at nights, to prevent himself from sleeping too deeply and allowing Thanos' invasion of his thoughts. One of the things he has run time and time again in his mind is what he would do were his own child to do some of the things he has done. He gazes at Jane, then closes his eyes and brushes his lips against hers, knowing in his heart the answer to his question before he asks.

"And if our child were to make the same mistakes I did...?"

She kisses him and sits close, foreheads resting together, hands on his chest, "Then I'd be sad and I'd want to know why. But if I saw my baby dangling over the edge of the Bifrost, like Thor describes what happened to you...I'd beg that kid to come home with me. We could deal with everything else later. And if my baby still fell, still-" she cannot bring herself to complete the thought.

"-still was tortured and twisted until only a shell of the child you knew-"

"Yeah. That. I'd still look for what was left. And then I'd fight like hell to bring that back, no matter what I had to do."

"And if your child did not want you to seek?"

"Then I would send in Aunt Darcy. Even if baby never came home, we'd at least try to maintain contact without judgement. People do dumb shit when they're hurt, make bad decisions, but...well, in the end, love is still strong in them. It was in you."

"You are going to be an amazing mother, Jane. And our children will be so lucky for it."

"You planning on another one already? I'd like to just get this one out first," she gently chides.

"Many years ago, when I was still small, I asked my mother what she foresaw for Thor and I. She could see, but not often tell, what the future held. And she could not say much, but she said I would discover what love meant after I had fought it for many years. And part of that was the building of my family- children of my own that I would delight in more greatly than anything I ever delighted in before. I do not know what else she saw for me, for she would not say. But she told me Thor and I would have a falling-out and we would have to rebuild. This rebuilding would take years. I did not believe her then." He laughs, "I should have listened. To call what has happened a falling-out is the greatest understatement I have ever heard." He pauses and lightly kisses Jane again, "And she was right about love. I have delighted in many things in my life, many truly wonderful things, and some dark and destructive. But this family," he rests his hand on her bump and the baby kicks against him, "yes, you, too, little one. This family is truly remarkable."

Jane rests her head on his shoulder, "So are _you_. You've come a long way."

"By your grace, good lady. And as much as I would love to stay here with you the entire day, Thor has asked that I come to him for a few moments so that I might have the list of family names. I am giving him the courtesy of a glance, but the name is not mine to give this child. That is a right reserved for a mother."

"It is?"

"Yes. We will discuss, yes, and we will consider together, but the first pronouncement of the child's name is yours. And if you are too tired after birth to do so, then the child remains nameless until you are stronger. It is not a tradition we _must_ hold to, but it is one I would like to keep."

"Did you get to do that for the kids you bore?"

"Once. Odin named Sleipnir. But Hela I did."

"She has a beautiful name."

"Yes, she does. And I have heard she has grown in to a beautiful woman." He clears his throat, "But I must go see Thor. I will return shortly."

Jane nods and Loki leaves the room; once he is gone, she sighs, "I should have been a therapist." She paces the room, checking on the baby preparations, before moving to the inner room and settling on the couch with a book. She craves coffee, so she stands to make some. There is a strange feeling between her legs, warmth rushing wet to the floor. It splashes at her feet. She pales and takes a step. Another gush. Already soaked, she sits on the floor exactly where she is, afraid something unusual is happening and oddly disappointed that she can't get to her coffee.

When Loki returns, he finds her sitting on the stone in the wet, "Jane?" He drops the book at the door and rushes to her.

"Is your water supposed to break without warning like that?" Her voice sounds small and afraid.

"It can, yes."

"Then it did. I'm sorry I drenched the floor."

He sighs and pulls her close, stroking her hair, "The floor is the least of my worries. Tell me, what happened?"

"I sat down with the book. Then I wanted coffee. I stood up. And then there was a lot of water. So I sat down. I didn't know what else to do."

He places his hand over her belly, "The child is still moving. There are no signs of trouble. Let's get you cleaned up."

"I don't want to gush all over the place."

"Don't worry if you do."

"Can't you just magic that away?"

"Yes. But there are some things, especially those involving care of another, that are best done by hand." He gets his feet under him and holds her to his chest as he helps her up, "Slow and steady, love."

"I'm still leaking. This is embarrassing."

"Dear Jane, I have had my lips between your legs. Nothing about your body should embarrass you, but especially not with me."

She snuggles against his chest, "I'm scared. What if I can't handle this? What if it hurts too much?"

"You will do beautifully, my love. And I will be right here with you. There are things I can do to ease your pain, though it will not take it away. But first, let us worry about getting you cleaned up." They walk to the bathroom, Jane wincing every time she leaks. Loki reassures her, urges her to keep moving, and sits her on the stone shower bench still clothed. "Undress. Leave the clothes in a heap. I will take care of them later." She does, tossing them in the corner. He turns on the water, "I will be back soon- I'm just going to clean up."

He leaves and she rests her hands on her belly, "Kid, this is exciting...but I'm also pretty terrified."

Jane lets the warm water calm her. Loki gathers towels and mops the floors. Once he has cleaned the trail, he dries the stone with a wave of his hand. The day is warm, so he opens windows to let the breeze through. He makes the bed, changes his clothes, wet from his work, tidies his desk, and makes sure the cradle is ready beside it. From the dressing room, he retrieves the spider-silk gown from Jotunheim, his child's first clothing, and places it on the bedside table. He also retrieves a set of clothes for Jane. Lavender grey and soft, one he has had tucked away, a gift for a labouring mother. He places it, along with her undergarments, on the bed before returning to the bathroom to check on her.

Jane turns the water off when Loki enters. He drapes a towel over her shoulders. She dries and he draws the water from her hair. They walk to the bed. She sits. He slips in behind her and braids her hair into a crown.

"There. Fit for my princess."

"I should probably put clothes on. Otherwise I'm a naked princess."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I would not be unhappy with a naked princess beside me."

"I do...I just don't want to wear much. Everything feels a little weird, knowing the baby's getting so close. And that we're in our last few hours the way we are."

"Then look to what I have brought out for you. A gift. Something new."

She smiles and lifts the top layer. The shirt has wide straps and a defined bust, fastening in the front with a silver clasp. It is the length of a short tunic, but split up the front. She stands to clothe herself and he offers to help, slipping the straps up her arms, fastening the front from behind her. The shirt opens to frame her bump. He sits. The wide trousers are the same light, soft fabric that billows with the breeze. She hugs him, "It's beautiful. And comfortable as hell. This is incredible fabric."

He rests his lips against her belly, hands on her hips. He can feel the child wriggling.

"Loki?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm hungry. Can you send for lunch? And maybe ask if Darcy and Fandral can join us? But tell her to tone it down. I'm excited, but this is also new and scary."

"Of course. I will send for them and meet them in the hall before we sit together."

"Thank you."

"You are ever welcome, my love." He stands as she flops back on the bed. He rests a hand on her stomach, "And you stay put for the few minutes I am gone. No more surprises, my little mischief-maker."

 


	59. Chapter 59

Loki knocks on the door of Fandral's home and waits for an answer. He bounces on the balls of his feet, anxious, every second one more opportunity for Jane to begin labouring without him. He chides himself for his impatience. Early labour would not be something she couldn't handle on her own for a few moments, the contractions mere twinges, slight discomforts for at least a few hours. Her labour will be slow- while his own abilities to see into the future are slight and unrefined, he has had a few inklings throughout his life and they have all turned out accurate. A few days ago, he had another. They come quickly, usually while he is daydreaming. Moments so clear and real that they are undoubtedly something different. And this one showed his wife, exhausted, labouring through the night and into the next morning, preferring the quiet and dark, with only his company, Vera waiting in the outer rooms, checking on her only when necessary. It was a reassuring vision.

Fandral opens the door, "Ah, Loki! What can we do for you this fine afternoon?"

"Jane's water has broken. Her labour has not yet begun and she has asked that you come join us for lunch."

"We would be delighted."

"Ah...she has also asked that we remind Darcy that she would like this to be a calm time- she is excited, but also incredibly nervous. She fears that Darcy's exuberance could make this feel stressful."

Fandral nods, "Understood. I will ask her. You, my good man, ought to return to your wife. She will need you close, even while she waits."

"Thank you. We will see you soon?"

"Of course. Go. I will get Darcy."

Loki nods and returns to the palace.

Fandral goes to his library where Darcy has books spread all over one of the big tables, "Sec, hon. I'm trying to figure out this genealogy. The line of kings in Vanaheim is kind of weird."

"Especially when it switches to queens."

"Yeah. And here I thought I'd never use my political science degree in Asgard. Looks like I'm back to doing it again. Studying governments. Histories. Dynasties. It's super interesting, but damn, does it get kind of weird. And why the heck is Asgard all stupid about Jotunheim again? Because there's a couple people from Jotunheim back in Odin's line. Everybody's intermarried at one point or another."

"The war a millennia ago- the one after which Loki was taken. It has changed how the Aesir see Jotunheim. We now treat them as enemies."

"Well it's dumb."

"No doubt. But the knock was Loki. While Jane hasn't started labouring, her water has broken and she asks that we join her for lunch."

Darcy drops her pen, "Holy shit. Why didn't you tell me? Let's go!"

He holds up his hands, "She has also asked that we keep our enthusiasm quiet so she does not grow more nervous. It is already a difficult time for her, both filled with excitement and anxiety. We need to be mindful of that."

"So no bursting into shrieking giggles."

"Just...let her have her quiet, my love."

"Got it. Come on. Let's go. We don't want her having that baby before we get there."

"It won't be that quick. She hasn't even started having contractions."

"Uh, not as of when Loki left. Who knows what's happened since." Darcy practically drags him from the house. He wonders just how he is going to keep Darcy calm and quiet and then realises that Jane, having known her for years, likely expects this- that it will only be _Darcy's_ version of quiet, not _actual_ quiet.

Fandral and Darcy arrive just after lunch is laid out on the table. Loki answers the door and invites them in. They seat themselves and he goes to the bedroom to tell Jane of their arrival. When he returns, he escorting his wife, one arm around her waist, holding her hand. He kisses her cheek before pulling out her chair.

Darcy leans her elbows on the table and weaves her fingers together, resting her chin over them, "So. I hear you're going to have a baby sometime soon."

"Yeah, Darce. Kid's on the way."

"Started contractions yet?"

"Nope. Baby's still pretty comfy. Doing some stretches into my stomach, though, so we'll see how much I can actually eat."

"You must try something, love. You have to have your strength when labour begins."

"Yeah, I get that. But I also don't want it all coming back up because little mite's decided to play soccer with my organs."

"Is there anything you would like us to do for you?" Fandral asks.

"No...but can you both be on call? I mean, I don't think I'm going to want people around, but at the same time...who knows? I've never done this before."

"Of course, dear Sister. But if you can send word when you have delivered the child so we can rest, I would appreciate it."

"Yeah. Wait, does that mean you're planning on staying up all night?"

"Yes. To be on call is to be ready at a moment's notice. We will take turns. And if you call, we will come immediately."

"That's beyond sweet of you. But you don't really need to do that."

"I think we do. You are our sister. And if you need us, we must be available."

Jane shakes her head, "Darcy, talk your husband out of this ridiculously kind nonsense."

"Nope. We're up all night. Deal with it. I'm sure we can find things to do to stay awake. Like each other."

Jane giggles, "Damn it, Darcy."

Darcy smirks, "Made you laugh. Now stop arguing with your sibs and tell us what's for lunch. It smells fantastic."

"Stir fry. Veggies. Meat. Some kind of wheat noodle. Bart stole my cookbooks."

Loki lifts the lid on one of the bowls, "Let us eat, then, before it gets cold. We have always quite enjoyed when our cooks have attempted to approximate the dishes from your world."

"That's because our world is as adventurous as fuck about food. Somebody decided eating squid was a good idea. We'll literally try _anything_ once."

Jane shakes her head, "Yeah, well, you can bet I'm not going to import squid recipes. I couldn't ever even try octopus. It just seemed...weird."

"Well it's a good thing, then," Fandral replies, "that we already have a few squid recipes and don't really need more. It's not a very diverse ingredient."

Darcy pokes him, "Let me guess, mister cook, you've tried it?"

"Yes. And it was utterly unforgiving in the recipe I tried. It was just...rubbery."

"Well then let us be glad that Jane's recipe was not a squid stir-fry," Loki says as he dishes for her and then for himself.

They eat rather quietly for a few minutes before Darcy can't stand the silence, "OK, sis. I know you want calm and all, but this is way too subdued. Somebody's got to talk about something. How are you feeling? What's in your head?"

"Trying not to think about how much this is probably going to hurt. And not doing so well with that. And I don't like the idea of not being in control of my body- from what I understand, it kind of goes into autopilot on this...and that's scary."

"It does that when you poop, too, Sis. You've got to remember, it's basically on autopilot all the time for something- like breathing."

"Yeah, but breathing doesn't hurt when it's happening right. Shoving a kid out of the cervix isn't exactly a walk in the park."

"I know. Or, well, I theorise. I know, as in, I internet know. But I think you're OK. You're a tough cookie. You dealt with an invading alien energy...thing...living in your veins. You randomly passed out or spaced out and saw the end of the universe. And you could handle not being in control at all then. This is your body. Not an infection. Something it was pretty much made to figure out how to do. And yeah, sometimes weird things happen, but we're in space with magic and technology that puts anything on Earth to shame. You'll be in good hands if weird happens."

Jane smiles, "Thank you, Darcy. I sometimes forget just what all I've managed to handle OK up to this point."

"Girl. You can do this."

Loki puts his arm around her shoulders and leans over to kiss her temple, "And you will do brilliantly, as I have been telling you all along."

"I propose a toast," Fandral says, raising his glass, "To our growing family." They join him, but he is not finished, "And a second to the lovely couple before us. Loki, after your return, I never thought I would see you happy, light, and loving again. And yet you are. It is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Jane, you have made the absolute best out of circumstances that could have led to such a different life for both of you. You are both brilliant and remarkable people and I think we are all the better for you having found one another. I raise my glass to you."

"Me too! I'm proud of you guys. Jane, you've got balls of steel to just decide you were going to do this thing and tell Thor to go fuck himself. And Loki, you've come a hell of a long way since dropping a giant metal fire robot into the middle of New Mexico. You're both defiant, stubborn, and determined as shit. I love you crazy motherfuckers. Glass raised." She clinks with Fandral and then extends to Jane and Loki, who toast with both their friends.

"Thanks. Both of you. I'm...really really grateful we've got friends like you. You help us get through the tough stuff. I'm not sure we'd have gotten through the whole Thor bullshit without you."

"I concur. Had we not had the love of friends, I do not know how we would have survived- either as a couple or in the most literal sense. Thank you." Loki raises his glass, "Shall we toast again to the both of you, our dedicated brother and sister?" Fandral nods and Darcy happily clinks her glass first with Loki's.

"You two are going to be amazing parents. That kid will have a hard time surprising either of you."

Jane laughs, "You've got a point. But maybe baby will be brilliant in ways neither of us can imagine...a combination of super inquisitive brains. Think of it, Darcy...magic! And science! I'm coming into this world late, but baby, baby's going to start off here! It's super exciting."

"Yeah. And the kid'll probably want to be a painter."

"That'll be fine, too, Darce. Not going to limit baby because of my dreams. I just want to meet this kid, figure out who's in here." She pats her belly.

"So what are you going to do while you wait?"

"I think I want to watch a couple of movies. Snuggly and sweet stuff, especially after those beautiful toasts. Like 'Tangled' and 'Anastasia'- I love that movie. Best music ever."

"You should totally watch 'The Road to El Dorado'- it's totally the boys."

Jane nearly spits her water and claps her hand over her mouth, laughing, "Oh my god, I didn't notice that before..."

"What on earth are you two giggling about?" Fandral asks.

Darcy pats his arm, "Muggle movie. I'll show you when I can steal it from Jane. She's got to have it."

"I have every Disney movie made since ever. Of course I have it."

"It's totally not Disney. 90s kid fail."

"Wait, what?"

"Dreamworks, baby. 2000, I think."

"So...I was a teenager when it came out. How would I remember that?"

"You're the girl with the extensive animated movie collection. Don't ask me. And please tell me you know 'Anastasia' isn't Disney, either."

"Duh. I remember that one."

"You want to know my favourite Dreamworks movie?"

"What, Darce?"

"'Flushed Away'- that shit's hysterical. Yours? And if you say either 'Antz' or 'Shark Tale', I will seriously hurt you."

"'Chicken Run'- it's so damn funny. And pretty twisted."

Darcy grins, "You would like that one, but does stop motion count?"

"It damn well better, woman."

Darcy laughs, "OK. Harder question. Favourite animated film that is neither Dreamworks or Disney."

"Hmmm...got to be 'The Pagemaster' or 'Anastasia'- they're both about tied."

"You can't remember that 'El Dorado' was Dreamworks, but you remember 'The Pagemaster'? What kind of 90s child are you?"

"One that wasn't much of a kid anymore by 2000 when that movie came out. Now you, spill it. Your favourite?"

"The recobbled cut of 'The Theif and the Cobbler'- not that crap that Warner Brothers produced. But the old school original that one guy put together. It's so damn pretty."

"Favourite Disney movie?"

Darcy steeples her fingers and leans them against her lips, "Hands down, 'The Great Mouse Detective'- best music ever, dark and broody, and Vincent Fucking Price. How can you top that?"

"You can't. It's my favourite, too."

Darcy high fives her, "That scene in the clock freaked me out as a kid."

"Um, giant rabid rat Vincent Price? There's anything not scary about that?"

"Nope."

Fandral shrugs and turns to Loki, "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

"None what-so-ever. We haven't watched those movies yet."

Jane stands and stretches, "Well. Then I guess we know what we're all doing after lunch. One movie. Then you two are going away so I can get snuggly. But 'The Great Mouse Detective'? We've got time for that." She retrieves her computer from the bedroom and calls from the inner room, "Get your butts in here- the couches are so much more comfy."

Darcy flops on the couch beside Jane, "Girl, I thought you wanted a quiet afternoon."

"Vincent. Price."

"You make a compelling argument."

Loki and Fandral sit beside their wives, all four of them squished together on one couch. They giggle and drape over each other as the movie starts. Tucked between friends, Jane can't help but think of how much fun it will be to introduce her own child to the things she and Darcy are so fond of from their own childhoods.

 


	60. Chapter 60

After Darcy and Fandral leave, Loki wraps his arms around Jane's waist and kisses her neck, light flutters that bring a smile to her face. She leans back against him and twists so she can reach his lips.

"Last few hours, however many they are, of just us, Loki."

"I know. We are about to start on our next great adventure."

"Is it always this hard to start a new adventure?"

"Yes. There is always excitement and fear. But you learn to enjoy the thought of discovery more than the fear of challenge or failure."

"How?"

"By remembering you are embarking with those you love, people who will protect you if you need it and who you will protect with equal ferocity should that time come. By laughing with them. By singing songs and enjoying every moment of their company because it is all the sweeter knowing it could end. And by surviving it often enough to know it will turn out well, even if it is not easy."

"Well that part isn't exactly something I can relate to."

"Jane, I am not leaving your side. I will be beside you every moment."

"I know. And that makes it a little less scary."

"What do you want to do while we wait?"

"Let's watch movies."

"The two you mentioned before? 'Tangled' and 'Anastasia'?"

"Yeah."

"If they are as fun as the mouse one, they will be a pleasant way to pass the time."

"I have got to have you read Sherlock Holmes. The mouse one will make a lot more sense when you do."

"I embrace your books as my own, love."

She puts on the first movie, "But now, a little quiet. Just...being, OK?"

He nods. The narration begins. And Jane nestles into him as close as she can. They watch, they cuddle. Loki rubs her stomach, circling gently, feeling for contractions. But nothing comes. They start a second movie. Anastasia. Jane says nothing before snuggling back up to Loki. She feels the first twinge during 'Once Upon a December' and he smiles, kissing her cheek. They come irregularly, the build to a pattern is slow and lasts long after the movie has ended. They sit on the couch in silence for an hour before she says anything.

"There's a pattern to them now. And they hurt more."

"You may want to walk a while. It helps move things along."

She stands and they walk the perimeter of the room together, "Should we get supper before too long? Will things pick up fast enough to skip it?"

"Unlikely, but if it makes you more comfortable, we can."

"No. I'm not really hungry yet."

"Then we will wait."

"Can we lay down for a bit? I want to rest. And cuddle. And maybe do other things."

He walks with her to the bedroom and they slip beneath the covers. She kisses him. He rests his hand between her legs. When it is clear she wants more, he strokes, slow and firm, waiting for cues from her body to increase tempo. Today, she likes things steady, calm, and gentle. She quivers around his hand, legs clenched, and shortly after, falls asleep. The contractions continue, but they do not wake her. He rests with her. It will be a long night and she will need him alert. A nap seems like a very good idea.

A few hours later, Jane wakes, clutching her belly. It is dusk. She shakes Loki. He wakes.

"Are they stronger?"

"That one woke me."

"Tell me when the next one comes."

Five minutes later, the next one rolls over her and her face pinches. She gasps. He rubs her shoulders. Over the course of the next hour, the contractions slowly grow longer, but they are not strong enough to stop her from speaking. She stands. She walks the room. She wanders to the window and stares out at the city lights. Loki darkens the bedroom.

"Should we let Vera know what's going on?"

"Yes. We may yet have hours ahead of us, but she ought to be told."

"Does she know it's started?"

"Darcy said she would let her know as they left."

"So...maybe."

"Indeed. She may have been to excited to remember. I will send a message- will you be fine here by yourself for a moment?"

"If it's short."

He ducks out of the room to call for someone. She leans against the window frame and hums through her next contraction, eyes closed. Progress is slow, but she is starting to recognise little shifts in strength as each wave comes. Loki returns. He stands to one side, waiting. She once again takes a walk around the room, holding his hand. She leads him to the harp. He sits and plays. She matches her hums to the key of his music. By the end of the hour, the hums are starting to sound a little more like groans. She leans against the wall for support. He stops playing.

"Well that one sucked."

"They are stronger."

"Yeah. And I think a little closer together. Not by much. I've started counting."

"Let me know when the next one starts."

"I don't think it's going to be much of a surprise- they're kind of intense."

"But they are a wave, peaking at their strongest, slighter on each end. Tell me when the wave starts."

She nods, paces the room, and a few moments later, leans on the back of the couch, "Here we go."

Loki joins her and rubs her back as she squeezes her eyes closed and tries to concentrate on breathing. He puts his arm under her chest and she rests against him as it crests, her fingers digging into the upholstery. When it subsides, she sucks in breath and stands.

"That one lasted a full minute. Four minutes from the other one. Once they are steady like this, we send for Vera."

"How long is steady?"

"About an hour."

"Fun."

"Do you want me to play? Or read to you?"

"Yeah. Read. But every four minutes, I'm not going to be able to concentrate on anything you're doing."

"Then I will read short things."

She smiles and they sit on the couch with a book of Irish folklore. He pauses his story every four minutes, setting the book aside so he can comfort Jane. An hour later, he sends a messenger to Vera. She arrives without knocking, setting up her supplies on a rolling cart she tucks in the bedroom. Jane gets up to walk. Loki stays close. Her contractions are over a minute long and stronger. She leans heavily on him, sinking, as one peaks. He shifts under her arm, holding her up.

"Steady, love. Breathe. You're doing beautifully."

She nods and tries to focus on his voice. When she can once again take her own weight, she asks for something to drink. Vera is at their side nearly instantly with a glass of water.

"Thanks. This is...pretty intense."

Vera takes the empty glass, "It is. But still, drink water. Eat. Use the toilet. These things will make the hardest work easier on your body."

"Toilet. I haven't been there in a while. We should probably try that." Loki walks with her and stays with her through the contraction that happens as she sits. He helps her get up, stays with her as she washes her hands, another contraction doubling her over at the sink.

Vera enters the bathroom and watches, "Would you like to try the tub?"

"Not right now."

"If you decide to, I will fill it. It is an option."

Jane grips Loki's hand and they return to the bedroom. She sits on the edge of the bed. The room is nearly dark. He waves his hand toward the ceiling and the stars glow a warm silver. She smiles, staring up at them.

"The first thing I wondered when I saw this ceiling was if you ever made it look like starlight in here."

"I haven't in years. But this seems like the sort of occasion for which something special is necessary."

Another contraction.

"They are coming faster."

"Yeah. And stronger. And I kind of feel like throwing up." Vera is in front of her with a bucket. "Things got worse on the toilet."

"Not worse, dear love. Stronger. This is all normal, not bad."

"It hurts like hell."

"I understand. But it will be easier if you remind yourself you can do this, it is not an enemy working against you."

Vera appears with water. Jane drinks. Vera disappears again. Loki sits behind her and massages her back. A few contractions later, Jane once again warns that she feels ill. She runs to the toilet and sits. Vera barely gets the bucket in front of her in time. Jane heaves and shudders gripping the bucket rim as Vera holds tightly, supporting her through another contraction. Loki rubs her back.

"I'm not getting off this toilet yet."

They nod and wait. The next contraction brings the same. Jane's stomach feels better after. Vera brings her water. Loki wipes her face. They both help her off the toilet.

"I feel like we're getting to the point where ditching the pants might be a good idea. I'm just running in here to drop them. Might as well get them out of the way." Vera whisks them from the floor. Loki helps Jane clean up and walks with her to the bedroom again.

Vera has set out a few things. A U shaped birth stool. A large ball. Some fruit and water. Jane tries a few pieces of fruit, testing her stomach. Another contraction starts and she places her hands flat on the bed to hold herself up, her knees buckling. Loki catches her.

"They are coming four minutes apart. Lasting nearly two minutes."

"That's why they hurt so goddamned much."

He helps her sit and kisses her forehead, "You're doing wonderfully. You are a strong woman."

"Yeah, well, this is pretty much the test of my strength, right here."

Over the course of the hour, Jane nibbles fruit and takes sips of water while the contractions grow stronger and closer together. She grunts and moans through them, her vocalisations shifting lower, more guttural.

Vera makes eye contact with Loki during a contraction and he nods- Jane is most definitely starting to push.

"Fuck, that one hurt. Deep."

"The baby is starting to move through the cervix," Vera offers, "Try kneeling through the next, or leaning on the ball. Or use the stool."

Jane settles on the stool. Loki stands behind her, his arms looped under hers, hugging her high on her chest. When the next contraction comes, she hangs on him, crying out as she bears down. He holds her tight and whispers encouragement in her ear. Vera begins to prepare her tools, quiet as she watches Loki and Jane in the very low light. She places a small glowing ball at the base of the stool.

"I like a little light for when my work begins. It will be no brighter than this. If it is too much, I can remove it."

Jane shakes her head. Loki hums his harp song to her. Another contraction. She groans through it.

"If it becomes too much, I can dull the pain, but only a little," he offers.

"No. I need to know how it all compares. How things are getting stronger or whatever."

Vera puts the glass to her lips. Jane drinks. Another contraction. Jane pushes. This is their pattern for a full half hour.

Then, Vera places her hands gently between Jane's legs, "I am going to support this tissue, pressing back on your perineum as you push. It will feel odd. But it will be better than tearing. You are opening. There is a bulging of your skin. You may touch, if you like. It is your body."

Jane declines, bearing down through another contraction. A few later, Vera tells her not to. Jane has trouble relaxing enough to fight the urge. Loki kisses her open mouth. She is surprised, but it works. Vera smirks. Loki does not stop until another contraction has come and gone.

"Your baby's head is crowning. Would you like to feel?"

Jane's hand shakes as she brushes damp hair.

"Jane...could you release your grip on my arms long enough that I might touch?"

She nods. He kneels beside her and brushes the dark hair. She has another contraction and grips her thighs, bending forward. She whimpers. She is fully open, the baby's brow emerging.

Vera turns to Loki, "You have attended before. Would you like to be here, and I there to rub her back?"

He nods, but turns to his wife, "Jane? May I?"

She nods. Vera makes her sip water. Loki positions himself between Jane's knees. The next contraction, the baby's eyes come, then after another, a nose. One more push, and there is a little mouth. She pushes again and the whole head slips free into Loki's waiting hands. She gasps. Another push and there are shoulders, and the another and the rest of the body slips free into his hands. He stares at this new little person in wonder. With one fluid motion, Vera catches Jane under the arms, lifts her just slightly, and sweeps the stool aside with her feet. She lowers her to the floor. The baby squeaks, then cries. Loki has tears in his eyes as Vera helps him wrap the child in a soft blanket. He brings the baby to Jane and places the little bundle on her chest.

"I...I...I have a baby."

"Yes. You do."

"We. I mean we."

Loki nods, entirely overcome with joy. He moves to sit behind Jane so she can lean against him.

"There's still that placenta thing to do, right?"

Vera smiles, "It will wait until the cord is done with its work. Take your time."

Jane sighs, "Holy hell, that was hard." The little person on her chest tries to push up to see her, "Hello. We've been waiting a long time to meet you."

She looks over her shoulder at Loki. He has one hand over his mouth, in awe of what he has just witnessed. The other he rests on Jane's hip. Tears trickle down his cheek. She leans back far enough to kiss his chin.

"My gods, Jane...I have no words."

Vera presses on Jane's abdomen, feeling for her shrinking uterus, "Push for the placenta." Jane bears down and it slips free into a porcelain bowl. Vera inspects it carefully before setting it aside, "Let us move them to the bed. I have turned it down for you. You may cut the cord once mother and child are comfortable." Loki gets his feet under him and lifts Jane, Vera keeping up with the bowl. There is an additional waterproof blanket on the bed and he settles Jane over it. Vera sets the bowl beside her. Jane turns the baby over in her arms and lets Vera unwrap the blanket. Loki clamps the cord and cuts it. He dresses the infant in the soft gown from Jotunheim, overwhelmed by this little person cradled to his chest.

He can't help but beam when he tells Jane, "We have a little girl."

"Do you want to name her?"

"No- that is a gift I give to you."

Jane smiles as she lays back on a pile of pillows so Vera can check for tears, "In a minute. I'd like to be a little less awkward when I do."

"Of course."

"Everything is fine, my lady. I will clean up and leave you to yourselves. Would you like me to tell anyone your news, or wait?"

"Tell Darcy and Fandral we're fine and we'll send her name in the morning," Loki answers, "And the same for the All-Father, King, and Queen."

Vera bows, "As you wish."

She helps Jane into lined undergarments and the soft trousers, finishes her work, and disappears with her cart. Loki gently lays his daughter in her mother's arms.

"OK, so weird question...what happens to the placenta?"

"It will be placed in the garden, a tree planted over it that symbolises the child's time of birth."

"Oh. OK. I like that. Do you have a tree?"

"Yes. It is one of the flowering ones you love so dearly."

"Awww, just like I love you."

"The symbolism is not lost on me. There were petals in your hair when you came to tell me you had asked Odin to release you."

"First kiss."

"You smelled of it's flowers. I wondered later if it meant we were going to be greater to one another than we already were. Mother would have taken it as a sign."

"The tree was right."

"That it was. What is done with it in Midgard?"

"Depends. In the hospital, it's incinerated as medical waste."

"That would never do here. It is an organ that gave the child life for far too long. It is revered."

Jane watches as her daughter searches for her breast, "She's hungry." She unhasps the garment and helps the baby up. The tiny girl nuzzles a few times before starting to suckle. Loki lays beside Jane, head propped up on one elbow, entirely in love with this new little person and the woman who brought her into his world. He cannot help but think this is one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen.

"Say her name," he whispers, "Please."

"Etta. Our little Etta."

"Yes. Our little Etta." He rests his hand on the tiny baby's back as she dozes off to sleep.

"She's beautiful. She's got such dark hair. Just like her daddy."

"I see. Perhaps it will stay dark. Or perhaps it will lighten like her mother's."

Jane smiles, "Either way, she's perfect."

"That she is. What do you need, love?"

"Rest. And when I wake up, food. But let's just sleep for now, OK?"

It doesn't take long for them to both fall asleep, Etta nestled between her mother's breasts, Loki's protective hand resting on her tiny diapered bottom.

 


	61. Chapter 61

Loki and Jane spend the first few days of Etta's life in quiet. They do not invite guests. They do not leave their rooms. Thor grows anxious and worries he will not be allowed to meet the child.

"But he saw Mothi at birth! Why has he not asked that we come meet Etta?" he asks Sif.

"Because he has not asked anyone to meet Etta. Not us. Not your father. Not Darcy and Fandral. Let them be, Thor. There is nothing to worry about. He will take his time to fall fully in love with his daughter before he allows any of us to do the same. This is how Loki loves. You know this."

Thor sighs, "But...I asked him to be present..."

"Yes. And there was no expectation of anything in return. To do so, to treat it as a favour that must be exchanged, is to discount the gift _he_ gave _you_ when he consented to stand as your brother at all." Sif shifts Mothi to her breast as the child starts to fuss, "You seem to fail to realise what a great honour it was that he came and stayed."

"Sif, is it even possible for us to raise these children as close cousins if we cannot even hold one another as brothers beyond a moment of need?"

"Who says he will not hold you as his brother? You should not speak for him," she scolds.

He sits beside her, "You are right. I should not. My assumptions about Loki have always led to him feeling caged by them."

She rests a hand on his arm, "You are two different people than you were just a few months ago. Your hearts are changed by these small people. Give him space to grow and to feel the wonder of these little lives."

"I wonder what Father thinks of all this."

"Go ask him."

Thor kisses her forehead and seeks Odin. He finds him in his study, "Hello, Father."

"Good afternoon, my son. You look worried."

"Have you seen Loki's daughter?"

"No. They have not yet asked for me to come meet her."

"Ah. Nor us."

"And you are uneasy about this why?"

"Does it mean the child looks of Jotunheim?"

Odin sets down his book, "Your mother refused to leave her chambers for nearly a month when you were born. She did not allow anyone but her mother, the midwife, and myself to visit. She needed her quiet and fierce time to assure herself she could mother you well before she would leave. And she did not let me walk from her side for the first week."

"Oh. So this is not unusual."

"No."

"Do you know why they named the child 'Etta'?"

"I would assume as a shortened tribute to Jane's mother."

"I wonder why they chose her to honour, and no other?"

"You will have to ask them when the time is right."

"And how will I know when that is, Father?"

Odin shrugs, "You will have to determine that yourself. When he invites you, I would think there would be some room for questions. Though do not be rude in your inquiry. It is a lovely name and a fitting tribute to a woman who likely saved his life."

"You will have to remind me how that is, for I have little recollection of her visit."

"That is because you were being an ass at the time and did not deserve her company or Jane's."

Odin's direct rebuke is not something Thor expects, at least not in this instance, "I did what I thought I had to. I was wrong."

"You tried to keep Loretta from meeting Loki when she was dying. You forgot your mercy. Of course neither told you what happened when she visited."

"She drew him out, correct?"

"She shared her own grief from her husband's death by his own hand. Knowing he was not alone was what Loki needed to hear. And Loretta charged him with caring for Jane after her death. When he stood against you to allow her to stay the night, he was not only following his heart, but her final wishes for him."

Thor drops into an armchair, "As though I did not feel badly enough about that mistake..."

"You should. You punished him brutally for caring fiercely for his wife. That was not the best of you, Thor. It was, perhaps, your worst. Do not go that direction again."

"I do not intend to."

"Intention is not all you must commit to. You ought to pledge that you will consider him your brother first and foremost, his wife your sister, his child your niece. And because they are family, they will need your gentle and forgiving nature, not that of an unrelenting king."

Thor nods, "I am learning, Father. I have a son. A small one, yes, but a son. And I have thought during the sleepless nights what would happen if he were to make some of the same choices Loki did. Or were he to reject me as Loki did you. How did you survive it? How did it not tear out your heart?"

"Who is to say it did not?"

"Oh?"

"Only a heartless father could react as I did when you brought Loki from Midgard- imprisoning him until we could reach him was not unwarranted. Cutting him off from his mother, who had the best chance of finding his heart, and telling him that he was destined to die? Those were heartless and uncalled for."

"But-"

"No. Do not excuse my actions. I did what I did. What I thought I had to do. And it was no more merciful than you disallowing Loretta from Loki and punishing him for standing beside Jane so unwaveringly. You did learn well, my son. You learned exactly what a king should do. And now I pray you did not learn from me what a father ought be, because there are mistakes I made you should never repeat. Now. As to your brother. He will invite you to meet his daughter when he is ready. As he will do for me. And we will be happy when that is. Until then, you will have your patience with him."

Thor nods, "Thank you, Father, for sound advice." He leaves. Odin picks up his book.

"Frigga, you would be proud of me. I am finally taking your lessons to heart."


	62. Chapter 62

On the morning of Etta's one month birthday, Jane suggests they invite the family to meet her. They are still in bed, Etta happily snuggled against her mother. Loki lays close beside Jane, his eyes fixed on his daughter's tiny face.

"They're probably itching to see her- I bet Darcy's just about ready to storm the castle and invade so she can cuddle. And I think we really need to at least introduce her to Odin and Thor."

"Are you feeling recovered enough for company?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not going to be running around hugging everyone or anything, but I think I can handle lunch."

"And what if I am reluctant to share her?"

Jane touches his arm, "You'll be OK. I know you don't want to...but she's going to know her family, imperfect as it is. It won't be easy. But if we keep her away from them, she's going to ask questions when she's old enough to know about them and too young to fully understand what happened."

"I know. I just don't want anyone to hurt her."

"And you don't trust they won't. I understand. And I want to believe they won't, but I can't, either."

"Please, Jane...can we just limit this to lunch? Nothing deeper, nothing more difficult?"

"For now, yes."

"And in the future?"

"In the future, we are going to have to figure out who can take her for a few hours while we go out and have time together for just us. Or she's going to ask for a sleepover with her cousin. And we have to have this figured out at least a little before then. But not now. Now's still too soon."

He sighs, "I still would rather not...ever."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, love. Shall I go extend the invitation?"

"Please. I'll be here. Maybe I'll even be dressed by the time you get back. But don't count on it."

He sits up and kisses her, "I will see you shortly. At least I hope shortly. Two of my three stops are with people I would rather not have a lengthy conversation with at the moment. Or, perhaps, ever."

He slips from the bed, quickly changes clothes, and sets off for the kitchens. After he asks for lunch to be delivered to his outer room, he heads to Fandral and Darcy's house.

Darcy opens the door, "Oh my god, you left the house. Is everything OK or did somebody die?"

He smiles, "No one died, Darcy. We are all well. And we would like to invite you to take lunch with us and to meet my darling daughter."

She jumps up and down, "OH MY GOD, YES. Wait, I should probably ask Fandral." She turns around, "FANDRAL! LUNCH! PALACE! OK?"

He comes to the hallway, wiping his hands on a dishtowel, "You are delightfully articulate, dear Darcy. I was planning on cooking today, but if you wish, we can join someone at the palace." He notices Loki at the door, "Ah! Hello! Good to see you out and about."

"Thank you."

"We're going to meet Etta! This is going to be so awesome!"

Fandral smiles, "Yes, it will be."

"I will leave you to your morning. I must next invite Thor, Sif, and Odin. Wish me luck, I am likely to need it."

"Good luck, honey. I'll see you at lunch."

He leaves, waving back to Darcy and Fandral. Darcy waves back, exuberant. Fandral nods, a smile on his face.

Loki returns to the palace and takes a deep breath as he approaches Odin's chambers, "I can do this. He will not hurt her as he did me."

He raises his fist to knock and hears a voice behind him, "It seems I have overheard your thoughts by mistake."

Loki's hand pauses hovering above the door, "Hello, Odin," he says, feeling a bit defeated, still facing the door.

"Please, let us sit for a moment." Odin reaches past him and opens the door, gesturing towards his armchairs. Loki steps in and sits, uneasy, "What do you need to tell me, my son?"

"I...I would like to invite you to meet my daughter over lunch today. Jane has asked that we gather."

"I will happily join you. Now. To address your fears."

"I would rather you not."

"No, we ought to talk briefly about this."

Loki presses his fingertips to his forehead, "Fine."

"My dear boy...I know you do not believe me when I say I have learned from my mistakes, but I will not harm your daughter."

"And how am I to be assured of that?"

"I give you my word. One father to another."

"Please. You expect me to allow you to swear on your skills as a father? And to believe that means you will bring her no harm? Really?"

Odin sighs, "Perhaps that was a poor choice of phrase."

"Oh, just perhaps?"

"You always have been a sharp and skeptical boy. I admire this. But I am not lying to you when I tell you that I will never harm that child. She is an innocent. A babe with infinite potential ahead of her with two bright stars for her parents who will guide her to outshine them both. And I do not believe the sins of her father should be placed on her shoulders to dampen her potential."

"And what if others seek retribution?"

Odin eyes him suspiciously, "You fear this is going to happen?"

Loki closes his eyes, "I don't want to talk about this."

"But you must. If there is a threat to you or your family...I want to be able to do what I can to prevent it. And if it is a threat against Asgard-"

"Don't tell Thor. Not yet. Please. I just want a little more time in peace with my daughter and wife before I have to deal with this."

"Tell me. Even if I do not tell him, I want to keep watch."

"Thanos has been reaching out. At night, while I dream. I have managed to push him away thusfar. But it will not last forever. He will find me. When he does...everything will change. And likely end."

"How can we protect you?"

"You cannot. That is the tragedy here. If he finds me, and he will, nothing can stand in his way."

"And what if I gift you your inheritance from our vaults?"

"You mean the Cask?"

"Yes."

"It would only be a delay. But he would still find me eventually."

"A creature that powerful? More powerful than the All-Father? Than the might of Asgard and the treasures of her vaults?"

Loki bows his head, "Yes."

"I have dampened your spirits on what should be a joyful day. So I ask you this. Can you put it out of your mind until at least tomorrow? And then meet me in the library. We will research all we can of Thanos. Perhaps later we will summon Angrbotha from Jotunheim to aid in our reading. And I will ask Thor and Sif to lunch so you do not have to."

Loki laughs, "And there you have spoken my language. I would be grateful if you would ask them. And, of course, their son is welcome."

"Good. Now go and spend time with your family. Relax before we all gather. And tomorrow we will take on the next great challenge."

"Thank you. Father."

Odin smiles and walks Loki to the door, "Until lunch."

"Yes. Until then."

The door closes and Loki rests a moment against the frame. He takes a deep breath, shakes his head, and wonders what he was thinking, telling Odin of Thanos. Then he returns to Jane. He enters their rooms quietly in case Etta is sleeping.

In the bedroom, he finds Jane dozing, Etta still on her chest. He lays beside her after checking the time. There are still a few hours before lunch, and their guests, arrive. He sets an alarm and cuddles beside them. He falls asleep quickly.

The alarm chimes and he jerks awake. Etta is beside him in a shallow basket. She is gumming the edge. He hears the shower turn off and picks up his little girl as Jane walks out wrapped in a towel.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I didn't expect you to be snoozing with us. Exhausting morning?"

"Yes. But they are all coming, at least I think so. Odin offered to talk to Sif and Thor."

"Well that was nice of him."

"I think he could tell how nervous I was."

She smiles and heads to the dressing room; Loki brings Etta and follows, "Well you made it through talking to Odin, though! That's progress."

"You will be proud of me. I called him Father."

Half dressed, Jane stops looking for the rest of her clothes and walks to him. She rests her hands on his shoulders and softly kisses his cheek.

"I am."

"Are you feeling like you can do it all the time now? Not just on and off?"

"Perhaps."

"Good."

"Yes. It is. But there are still things that hurt."

"There might always be. And that's OK."

"You may want to finish dressing. Our guests will be here shortly."

She shrugs, "Yeah, well. Probably should." She throws on a dress over leggings and undergarments and swings a long, wide-sleeved sweater over it. The air has turned chilly, even in the bright sunlight. She tugs on wool socks before sitting down at the dressing table to put on her ring and brush her hair.

"Drape the towel over your shoulders. I will dry it." She does as he asks and it is soon soft and ready for her to brush. She starts, but he stops her and hands her the baby. He takes the brush and untangles her hair before pinning it up into an elaborate twist. "There. Fit for my princess."

"Always so sweet. I don't think I ever could have expected this when I discovered I'd been married to you."

"I didn't either. My heart was not mine to give. And after it was freed and your mother granted me the peace to put it back together, it still took time to realise what we were."

"I know. Same for me. I'm glad we both were brave enough to take the chance, though."

He bends and wraps his arms around her, peering over her shoulder at Etta, "We have a beautiful daughter, Jane. And what a story we will tell her when she is old enough..."

"She's never going to believe us."

"Unlikely. Not unless her aunts and uncles verify it. Or possibly her grandfather."

"Maybe if everybody tells it she'll think it could be possible. Maybe."

Loki laughs. There is a knock on the door. He gives Jane a quick squeeze and bounds to answer it. A few members of the kitchen staff are waiting on the other side with lunch. He allows them in to set the table and returns to tell Jane to come out. There is another knock.

He helps her up, "Well. Lunch was the first knock. Let's see who has arrived first."

Jane hands him Etta, "My turn to answer. You go snuggle with your baby."

"Happily." He follows her and sits in the window, making sure Etta's blanket is tucked close around her.

Jane opens the door and Darcy flies into her arms, "JANE! I've missed you!"

Fandral slips past them, "And where is our brother on this fine day?"

"In the sun."

Fandral sees him sitting on the floor in the window and walks to him, sitting beside, "So. This is your little beauty." Loki nods. Fandral leans against him and peers at her tiny face.

Darcy skips to the window dragging Jane, "Come on, introduce me to the baby."

"Darce, she's sleeping."

"I know. That's why I'm not shrieking in absolute ecstasy about the fact that you have a _baby_. How cool is that?"

Darcy drops beside Fandral; Jane sits carefully next to Loki, "Guys, this is Etta. She's a month old today."

Loki gently hands her to Fandral. Darcy presses her hands to her lips, barely containing her joy.

"Why hello, little Etta. It is a great honour to finally meet you. We have been waiting for this moment your whole life." He kisses her forehead and she stirs before falling back asleep.

He hands her to Darcy, "Hi, Etta. You're so goddamned beautiful, girl. I just... Wow. I'm your Aunt Darcy."

Etta squeaks in her sleep. Darcy bites her lip and tries not to squeak, too.

Another knock. Jane goes to answer. Odin enters with Sif, Thor, and Mothi. She brings them over to the window. Jane points to the space beside Loki. Sif sits first, Thor at her feet with Mothi in his arms. Odin chooses a chair. Jane slips Etta from Darcy's arms and hands her to Sif.

"Hello, little one. You are so delicate. But I have a feeling you will also be fierce. It would be hard for you not to be, with parents such as yours. I am eager to see who you grow to be." She nudges Thor, "Bring up Mothi." He rests Mothi beside her, "Your cousin. Perhaps when you wake, you will want to meet him. Mothi eyes Etta. Sif hands her back to Jane and takes Mothi. Jane hands Etta to Thor.

"She is lovely. You have a beautiful daughter." He cannot help but smile at the tiny person in his arms. She is easy to fall in love with and looks so much like both her parents. Thor had thought she might look strongly like one or the other, but as she makes faces in her sleep, he can see them both in her features. He kisses her forehead, "I think she may be waking." He hands her back to Jane. She takes her over to Odin and rests the child in his arms.

"Oh my...hello, granddaughter." Etta's eyes open. She stares at Odin, "I know. I am unfamiliar to you. I will not be offended if you cry." But she does not. He bends close and she reaches for his beard, grasping a clump of hair in her tiny fist. He laughs and gently eases her fingers free, "You have a strong grasp, my girl. But that is not yours and it hurts when you tug. Better keep my finger instead." She gurgles and tries to put his finger in her mouth. "If you are hungry, I suppose I should return you to your mother." Jane takes her back.

"Excuse me, your highness. My lords and ladies. Lunch is served," Ursa announces. They move to the table and Loki dismisses the kitchen staff. They bow and leave.

He stands after the others have been seated, "Thank you all for coming today. My daughter is a month old. I am happy you have all chosen to join us. To meet her. And I hope we can continue to gather amicably for the sake of our children, even when we do not feel like it for ourselves."

Thor nods, "Thank you, Loki. I think we can manage at least that, and possibly more, as time goes on."

Loki sits.

Odin raises a glass, "To our family, however we may find it, and in whatever shape it takes." Glasses raise around the table. Loki raises his own and Jane's- she is nursing. She laughs. It seems things may turn out right some day after all. Even if it takes centuries, at least there appears to be hope.

 


	63. Chapter 63

Jane and Loki go to the Hall of Science for the first time since Etta's birth. The baby comfortably sleeps in the sling against Jane's breast. While she catches up with Kit, he heads to the library with Odin to begin research. After only a couple of hours, Jane is too tired to continue work and they head back to their rooms. Jane goes to take a long bath leaving Loki with Etta.

It is early evening, and Loki expects the child to be hungry, but what he does not expect is how fiercely she begins to cry while her mother is bathing. He tries every trick he knows to calm her. He sings. He paces. He bounces. He tucks her little legs to her chest to see if it is gas. He kisses her and whispers to her. He tries to get her to suckle a finger. Her wailing increases to a full howl and he sits on the bed holding her to his chest, frustrated. And then he notices something. The tips of her fingers have turned blue. He catches her tiny hand and tries to warm it, but she wrenches it back and cries harder. The colour creeps up her arms.

"No...no...no... Oh gods, Etta, please..." He unbuttons her little dress and watches the colour creep up her chest, her neck, and her face. Raised markings appear on her skin and he buttons her clothes again. She is cold to the touch. His own skin begins to change. He sets her on the bed and runs to the dressing room to fetch a blanket. He wraps her and nestles back in his arms, but she paws at the fabric, shrieking. He cradles her and stares, his thoughts racing.

Jane emerges from the bathroom in her pyjamas, "Loki? What's going on?" He doesn't answer. She walks a little faster, worried. "Honey? Talk to me."

"She's...she's..." Jane sees. She sighs and gently takes Etta from his arms, settling against the pillows. She opens her shirt and brushes her nipple against Etta's lips. Etta quiets and latches on.

"Well. Cold nursing certainly feels weird."

Loki's head is in his hands, "She's..."

"Beautiful, Loki. She's beautiful. Just like her father. Come here."

He uncovers his face, "I'm so sorry, Jane...you were right. This is far harder than I thought it would be."

"I know. Come here."

He crawls beside her, "And?"

"Look at her."

He does. Etta is still fairly blue, but the colour is fading as she quiets, her little occasional hiccoughing sobs fading to deep breathing and snuffles.

"I don't want anyone to hurt her."

Jane nods, "I know. You're scared."

"This world will do terrible things to her."

"We don't have to let it. We can teach her the truth from the beginning. Read her stories of Jotunheim from that book. And love her without hesitation."

"It appears I have not entirely come to terms with my own blood."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I still haven't unlearned all the hatred from my upbringing. The moments Thor said he would smash the entire race to bits, slay every last one of us... When he said...my own revelation was still so new...he said they must learn to fear him... That means her, now. Not just me. Please don't tell him."

"Loki...I think it will be better for us to tell him sooner, rather than later. He needs to know before it surprises him and he does something stupid. I want him to have time to get used to this."

"And what if he never does?"

"Then I sic Darcy on him."

"I'm being serious, Jane."

"So am I. If he sets one toe out of line, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind and then I'm going to let Darcy do whatever she wants with him. My guess is that Sif'd better be ready to rule this place if he dares to say one goddamned thing to hurt her. Or you."

"Oh Jane... You are a fierce mother and wife. I love you." He kisses her cheek.

"I love you, too. And I love our little girl who turns blue when she's really pissed off."

"I love her, too. So dearly that my heart breaks for what she might endure because of it."

"Loki...if anybody ever gives her shit about it, we're going to have raised her strong so she can weather it. We can do this."

"I don't want to tell Thor."

"I will. Once she's fast asleep."

"Thank you."

"You look tired, too. How about you both get some rest?"

"But it is early."

"Yeah. And you both look exhausted. Take a nap before supper. I'll go talk to the family." She slips from the bed and tucks Etta beside him, nose to nose on the bed. Loki kisses her cheek and is soon lightly snoring, Etta trying to suckle on his nose while dreaming.

Jane grabs her shawl and heads for Thor's study, hoping to find him there instead of on the throne. She knocks. Sif answers.

"Jane! It is good to see you out. How are you?"

"I'm OK. Still a little sore, but doing pretty well. Can I come in? I need to talk to you and Thor."

Concerned, Sif steps aside and gestures to the seats across from Thor's desk; he looks up from his paperwork, "Hello, Jane! It is good to see you."

"Thanks. We need to talk. And I need you to both be entirely honest in response to what I have to say." She sits and Sif settles beside her. Mothi sleeps in a basket at her feet.

"What has you so worried, dear Sister?" he asks.

"Etta turns into a frost giant when she's really really mad. It took a lot for her to get to that point, but...we discovered just a few minutes ago. She got to that point where she's shrieking inconsolably. Loki had her. I was in the tub."

Thor sets down his pen, "Oh. And how is Loki taking this?"

"He's terrified. He said he can't shake when you told him you'd kill all the frost giants, that they needed to fear you. and now that doesn't just mean him, it means her, too. He didn't want me to tell you."

He rubs his temples, "Well, we had considered this possibility before she was born. It will take work from all of us to make sure she is cared for and sheltered from the worst of our people. But I do not consider it an impediment we cannot work with. And I will do her no harm. She is my niece. I adore her."

"Oh good, I don't have to send Darcy."

"Hmmmm?"

"I told Loki that if you set a toe out of line, I'd chastise you to high hell and then let Darcy in."

"Ah."

Sif rests a hand on Jane's arm, "And how are you faring with this revelation?"

Jane shrugs, "It really doesn't make a difference to me. I mean, it's not what I expected, and nursing a little icy mouth feels pretty weird, but nothing else's really changed. She's a little baby trying to find her way in the world. She just happens to change colour and temperature when she's really mad. I seem to recall you had a friend back on Earth who had a tendency to change when he was pissed off, too."

Thor laughs, "Yes, yes, Doctor Banner. You are right. We had no trouble with him...well, one we discovered how to calm his rage and return him to his form."

"Etta's going to be a lot easier to calm than the Hulk. Stick a boob in her mouth and boom, done."

"We never did try that with Doctor Banner. Perhaps Natasha should have."

Jane smirks, "You cheeky bastard."

"Indeed. But do not be afraid of what we will do- Etta is your daughter. Even if more of her frost giant heritage becomes apparent as she grows, I will still hold her close to my heart."

Sif nods, "As will I. We will have to get used to her blue times, but it will just be a part of her, not something to hide. And if anyone suggests we ought do as was done to Loki, to keep her nature hidden so that she appears Aesir, I will be sure they take a quarterstaff to the head."

"Thank you. Both of you. Will you talk to Odin? I know he'll be fine, too, but I don't want to leave Loki longer than I have to. He was feeling pretty conflicted and I want to make sure I'm there for him if he melts down."

"Of course," Thor answers.

"So...just out of curiosity. What would you do if Loki were to start walking around all frost giant?"Jane asks.

"Has he considered this?"

"No. But I think it may help him if he can shift around you and feels welcomed no matter what he looks like- like his transformation isn't just a punishment."

Thor shrugs, "Interesting idea. I do not know if it would help. But if you believe it would, I would be willing. How would you maintain the transformation? He can only do it when touched by one of them or carrying a relic of Jotunheim."

"We'll cross that bridge if he agrees to it. It's his birth form. There's got to be another way." She rises, "And again, thanks, guys. I'm going to go tell Fandral and Darcy. They're in the arcade. After that, I get to see how much of a mess he is."

"I wish you the best of luck with my brother, dear Jane. His moods are intense."

"Yeah, well, so are yours- you just have different ways of showing it. Bye, guys."

She closes the door behind her and heads for the arcade. Darcy and Fandral seem far easier than Thor and Sif. When she enters, they are happily arguing over the pinball game, each one manning a flipper.

"Hit it now! Hit it now!"

"I did, hit it, my dear, it just went in the wrong direction."

"Well hit it again!"

"I fail to see how frantically slapping the button is going to do any good."

"That's _not_ what she said."

Fandral bursts out laughing and the game buzzes.

"As much as I hate to interrupt whatever this is, I need to talk to you guys."

"About?" Fandral asks.

"Etta. She...well, she turns blue when she gets really really upset."

Darcy raises an eyebrow, "Is this lack-of-oxygen blue or frost giant blue?"

"Frost giant blue. Raised markings and all."

"Little surprising, but eh. What do you need to talk about?"

"That."

Fandral nods, "Well, I did swear to adore and protect the child no matter what comes our way. She is still our little Etta, even as a frost giant."

Darcy nods and flops down on the couch in front of Jane, patting the seat beside her, "Did you tell Thor yet?"

"Yeah."

"Did he behave himself or do I have to go fuck him up?"

Jane sits, "It's OK. He's being good. Sif's going to tell Odin. I think we'll be fine there, too. Loki's taking this far harder than anybody else."

"I bet. He's got a lifetime of baggage attached to being a frost giant. Guy's got to be messed up over this. Do we need to come by and be all reassuring?"

"No. At least not yet. I don't think he wants company. Let me help him grapple with this on my own for a little bit. I'll send for you if I think I'm in over my head."

Fandral crouches in front of her, "Might I make a suggestion?" He takes her hands.

"Sure."

"Ask him to take you to the Cask of Ancient Winters. Ask him to show himself to you. Then there is nothing hidden between you. Let him see your reaction. Be honest. Be careful. And be warned that his skin will be cold enough to harm you. If you have a pair of gloves, bring it so you can still touch him. When he has been hurt, he always starts by pushing everyone away, then he moves to anger, primarily against himself, but also against all those he perceives have wronged him. Eventually, he implodes, but not after lashing out after anyone who has come for him. Move him forward. Prove to him he has no reason for anger."

"Thank you, Fandral. Will you two watch Etta when I do?"

"Of course."

"Sure thing, Sister."

"Are you going to be here a little longer?"

"All day...or until I teach this tricky bastard to play a decent game of pinball."

Jane stands, "Then I think I'm going to go see what knots he's worked himself into. Thanks, guys."

Darcy waves, "No problem, Sis. Anytime."

Back in their rooms, Jane finds Loki sitting up beside Etta, staring at his hand, "What's up, sweetheart?"

"I've been trying to make myself change...it's my born form, I should be able to, shouldn't I? And yet I cannot. I never have. Not without the Cask."

She sits beside him, "Odin once said that you changed as soon as he picked you up. Why? Was it because you wanted to be like whomever loved you? And will you ever change back on your own if you don't think you're loved when you're blue?"

He sighs, "I don't know."

"Look. Thor and Sif were supportive. And Fandral took it a step further. He said I should go with you to the vaults and have you show me your birth form with the Cask of Ancient Winters. Just us. You, me, a pair of mittens. He said you needed to know you are loved just as you are."

"You do not know me in that form. How do you know you will love me?"

"Because I don't just love you for your pretty face. Which is, by the way, incredibly pretty. But not the reason I love you."

She rests her hand on his cheek and he leans against it, "Are you sure you want to see? And what of Etta?"

"Etta can go to Fandral and Darcy for a little while so we can have us time."

"Then yes. Let's." He picks up his daughter and they walk down the hall to drop her off with Darcy and Fandral. She does not cry when her father hands her to her aunt. She can't do much but giggle. Darcy starts making faces at her immediately. Loki and Jane slip away before she notices they are missing.

As they make their way to the vaults, his grip on her hand tightens. She stops him and puts her arm around his waist instead, his around her shoulder. He still cannot help but grip her shoulder as they approach the vault. Soldiers stop them. Someone calls for Thor. Loki hides his face in his hand as he leans against the wall.

"We shouldn't have come, Jane. This won't work."

"It's OK, Loki. Just stay calm."

"Thor won't let me in."

"He will if he knows I'm with you. He wants you to be comfortable in your own skin."

"You will have to pardon me if I don't entirely believe that."

She kisses his cheek, "I know. But believe _me_."

One of the guards approaches, "Excuse me, my lord. My lady. The king has granted you access to the vault on the condition that you stay together. I apologise for the delay." He steps out of the way. Jane rests her hand on Loki's back and nudges him forward. Once in, he heads for the Cask. Through the doors. Down the long stairs that seem higher than they did the last time he was here. He stares at the artefact.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes."

He closes his eyes and takes a slow breath before touching the Cask. Blue creeps up his arms. Jane watches, fascinated. When his transformation is complete, he nods, but he does not open his eyes.

"Loki? Look at me."

"No. My eyes are terrible."

"Come on. Open them. It's why we did this, right?"

He does and sighs, "Now you see me as I am." Jane reaches for his cheek and he steps away, "No. My skin will burn with cold."

"I can feel that. There's a chill coming from you." She puts on her leather gloves and brushes his cheek, "But you're still beautiful. Even if you don't believe me."

"My eyes are red."

"And? They're still your eyes."

"I have these raised marks all over my body." He undoes his shirt, "Even here."

She traces the pattern on his chest, "I wish I could hug you. And kiss you. Show you just how little this matters."

He takes his hand from the Cask and watches the colour fade, "It matters, Jane."

"Only because other people hurt you because of it. You're always you, Loki. Always mine." She wraps her arms around his waist and rests her cheek on his bare chest, "Can you use magic to make yourself look blue?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Would it help assure you that I love you no matter what if I made love to you when appeared in your birth form?"

Loki's insecurities melt and he strokes her hair, holding her close, "Oh my beloved girl...just hearing you suggest such a thing is reassurance enough."

 


	64. Chapter 64

Etta is three months old when her father stops sleeping more than an hour or two at a time. He spends many of his waking moments staring at his sleeping daughter and wife, wondering how things are going to change when Thanos catches up to him and trying to figure out how he can protect his family from the repercussions from his actions.

Odin cannot help but notice how worn and weary Loki looks when they meet in the library to research ways to possibly protect the family from Thanos. They are running out of ideas, out of references.

"Loki, I think we need to summon Angrbotha and find out if she knows anything that might help us."

"I think you're right. I dread bringing her here, though. Thor did kill her."

"If she held grudges against all those who had killed her, she would have many realms she would never visit. But that I last knew, she was wandering woman with a home in Jotunheim. There are few places in the Nine or beyond that she has not ventured. But it is up to you. If you do not think she can help, we will not request her presence."

"Lives hang in the balance, Father. And not just mine and those of my family." Loki flips his book closed, "We are getting nowhere without her. But we will have to talk to Thor. Her presence will not go unnoticed."

Odin laughs, "She is a rather obvious woman."

"When she wants to be. Which is often. But when she wishes to be unseen, you will not find her."

"I know. She fought with Jotunheim in the war once it landed on their soil. She was fierce."

"Is that why Thor killed her when he came for me?"

"Yes. He knew the stories. He could not understand her as anything but an enemy."

"I begged him not to. For Hela's sake."

"I have talked to him of this, Loki. You do not need to relive it if you do not wish to."

"I will relive it when she is here. Memories do not simply disappear when they are inconvenient."

Odin stands, "Well, I will leave you to tell your brother what is happening. It requires more explanation that I think I ought to give." He pats Loki's shoulder, "Stay strong, my son. You can do this." Odin leaves the library.

Loki walks through the Hall of Science, passing Kit and Jane on his way towards the door. Jane sees and gestures for him to join them. Etta is strapped to her chest, looking eagerly around at everything, her wavy dark hair a wild halo. He reluctantly diverts his path.

"Yes, my lady love?"

"You look like a man on a mission. What's up, hon?"

"I have to tell Thor about Thanos. About the sleepless nights."

"They've been getting more regular... He's talking to you in your dreams again, isn't he?"

"Yes. So unless you have a miracle here that can shield a mind once infiltrated, I need to tell our king and summon one of the most powerful women in the Nine realms to help look for some way to keep Thanos from coming here and killing everyone in his quest for Infinity Stones."

"Yeah, let's not all die. That would suck. And I thought you said Asgard was going to get un-dramatic after a while...

"I did. But Thanos will happen whenever he wants to happen. We will get no warning."

Jane sighs, "I was trying to be sarcastic. Maybe a little funny."

"Unfortunately, I have made an enemy of a very dramatic creature. One with a flair for cruelty and creative death. We are once again balanced on the edge of a knife."

"And who says you're not dramatic? Just listen to that poetic description."

Kit shakes her head, amused at how they handle this sort of news, "We do not have mind shielding- not once it has already been cracked. There are still tendrils left behind...and we have not yet figured out how to completely shed them. And so you must fight this with your own creativity."

"Oh, I do...but I also have to be very careful. I know what pain they can cause. I know what I have endured. I do not want to experience it again, nor can I risk my family becoming a target for his ire."

"Didn't you say he has a new minion this time?"

"Yes. I do not know what happened to the last. I assume he is dead."

"So...maybe things would be different?"

"No. Trust me, my dear, it would be no better."

"Oh."

He hugs her, "But thank you for being hopeful. I must go to Thor. My dear Lady Jane, Lady Kit. My darling little Etta. Please excuse me, but I ought to be going." He bows and leaves the room, his pace brisk. The faster he walks, the sooner he can be done with this unpleasant business.

When he reaches Thor's chambers, he finds only Sif and Mothi; he bows, "My lady. Where might I find the king?"

"Holding court in the throne room. But if you are seeking him, I doubt you want so public an audience."

"You know me well."

"I try. You are sometimes hard to know."

"I am always keen on keeping a sense of mystery about me."

"And that you do quite well. Come. Sit. You can wait with me."

"Will he be long?"

"No. Supper is in half an hour. He does not work right up to it."

Loki sits and watches Mothi on his back on the floor playing with his feet, "He is an active child."

"Very. He stands. He pulls himself along furniture. And more than once I have caught him trying to climb something. He does not have the strength yet, but he is trying...so I anticipate many days ahead of me where I find him in strange places from which I cannot retrieve him. How is Etta?"

"Curious, bright, and generally quiet. Until something upsets her. Then she is fiercely determined and quite loud."

"And blue."

He sighs, "Yes. And blue. She turns into a tiny frost giant. Though her temperature is not as sharp as mine. Jane is still able to hold her and to nurse her. She starts to turn me, though."

"All things of Jotunheim do, do they not?"

"That I am aware of, at least the people and the artefacts."

"Would you ever show us your form? I have never seen it."

"Would you be able to hold your reactions to it? To consider me yet myself?"

"Of course."

"You say this, but you have not seen it. I said the same of my daughter and yet her transformation still brought forth things I thought I would not feel."

"She is your daughter. Of course it did. You would naturally fear anything that has hurt you could hurt her. A good father would be terrified of such a thing. And you are a good father."

He bows his head, humbled that she has noticed the effort he puts into his daughter, "Thank you, Sif. I doubt myself continually."

"So does Thor. He is afraid of breaking Mothi. But Mothi is a strong little boy and Thor underestimates his ability to adapt to his son. But your insecurities to not make either of you any less than good fathers."

Thor enters the room, "Loki! I did not expect to see you here."

"Yes, well, here I am."

"To what do we owe this visit?"

"Bad news."

Thor sits on Sif's other side and leans around her, "Has something happened to your family?"

"No. But it may."

"Speak, Brother. You are making me nervous."

Loki presses long fingers against his temples, "Gods, Thor...he's back. He's in my head. He never really left, of course, but it was only once in the deepest of sleep and when my dreams slipped from today to yesterday. But it has changed."

"You look tired."

"I no longer sleep more than a few hours. I cannot let myself dream. Whenever I do, he leaks into my thoughts- well, his minion does. Thanos himself is mostly absent. They are searching for me. Thanos is looking for the stones. Father and I have been researching ways to keep him out of Asgard, to keep the family safe. But we cannot find anything. He has asked that we bring Angrbotha to Asgard to help us."

Thor shakes his head, "I cannot believe that you did not tell me earlier."

"I needed things quiet. The more people who know, the more dangerous it is for me. If conversations come into my dreams, if I cannot wake, then I will show him everything."

"And you thought Father was the only person who could keep things quiet."

"No. I thought that if Father were to be identified in my dreams, it would not destroy Asgard, as he is no longer king. He knows this. We discussed asking you for help. But the realm could do without him. And we wanted to protect the family, best we could. The children cannot lose us all."

Sif sighs, "Loki, you do not need to suffer alone."

"Thank you, but for that time, I did."

"Does Jane know?"

"She wakes when I cry out in my sleep, terrified of his presence in my head. Yes. She cannot help it."

"You are sure it is Thanos?" Thor asks.

Loki raises his eyebrow, "You dare ask?"

"I'm sorry. I have to check."

"Fuck you, Thor. You could trust me for at least this."

Sif places a hand on Loki's shoulder, "Please. This is hard enough as it is. Both of you allow the other a little grace."

He jerks away, "Sif, he has felt what Thanos did to me, he has used the Reflection Room to this end. No. Thanos is tracking Infinity Stones. He knows we have one of the gauntlets. He already has the other, but he wants no contest for them, so he will claim ours and the Tesseract. And he wants me to fulfill my agreement to bring him this power. I will grant Thor no grace in doubting me." He stands, "Angrbotha. She is my only hope. And you will allow her here."

Thor follows him to the door and grabs his arm, "Loki, please. I am sorry-"

"Let me leave."

"But I-"

Loki steps into him and shoves hard, breaking his grip, "I said 'let me leave'!" He slams the door behind him.

Sif passes her husband, "Keep Mothi happy. I will be back." Thor sits hard on the couch, his head in his hands, wondering why he keeps making the same mistakes.

She follows Loki, making no effort to keep him from knowing she is behind him. He makes no effort not to be followed. He retreats to a windowed octagonal alcove and tucks himself far enough to the side that he cannot be seen from the door. He sinks to the floor and hugs his knees, his face pressed against them.

Sif sits beside him, "Loki. I'm sorry. I don't know what Thanos did to you. All I want is to help."

"You took his side."

"No. I asked for grace from _both_ of you. Trust from Thor. Patience from you. But I take no sides. He is my husband. You are my brother. And you are both my friends."

"Thanos rewarded pride with pain, Sif. Pain that overwhelmed everything in me and erased my...my _me_ while I endured it. I was only a creature in torment, no more a thinking being. Pain unlike anything I had felt or have felt since. I have felt substantial pain since. I have been slammed into the floor by the Hulk, I have been run through in Svartalfheim, and I cowered as a my father beat me bloody, his rage breaking bones and filling my sight with red. And none of it can hold a candle to whatever Thanos did."

"Oh gods..." She cannot help but press her hand to her mouth in shock before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"When I was first forced to relive it in the Reflection Room, I tried to kill myself. I asked to be restrained and muzzled every time after. They both ordered it repeated. And then you all wonder why I cannot forgive."

Sif slides her arm around him, "You have told Jane everything?"

"As I can, yes. She knows of Thanos."

"What have your dreams shown you?"

"Not my dreams, dear Sif. His minion. He slips in when my mind is least guarded. When I dream. And he is as terrible as the last. So I no longer sleep more than a few hours at a time."

"You will crash. And what will happen then?"

"I will be too weak to keep him out. But I will still fight."

"Loki, please. What do you need of us?" Sif takes his hand, "What can we do to keep our brother safe?"

"You can do nothing. Angrbotha may know of something we have overlooked. And if she does not, then we will prepare for when he breaks into the vaults and whatever may come after."

"What does that mean?"

"If he gets the Stones, it means the end. He will use them to destroy the universe, but not likely until after he has seen his desire for creative bloodshed expressed."

"Oh. We will need to fight back."

"Yes. Even if it still leads to the end of all things."

"We cannot stand on our own. We will need to call the Nine together."

"And all those who have knowledge of the Stones and what they do. Or have knowledge of him. It will be difficult to form the army, to get everyone working together...but the other option is certain oblivion. At least together, we may have a chance."

"You think we do?"

"No. I think we _may_."

"Oh."

He turns toward her and places his hands on her shoulders, "Sif...these are impossibly slim odds. We have to stop one of the most powerful creatures in the known universe from acquiring six artefacts of ancient power that he has spent years seeking, artefacts he will stop at nothing to obtain. And we have no idea when he will strike, or how, or with what army."

"And you think Angrbotha can help?"

"If there is a way to beat him, she will know."

"How?"

"Because she, too, is an ancient power."

"How do you summon her?"

"With great difficulty. And rare herbs. I will open a channel in fire and speak to her directly. Explain the situation. And pray she chooses to come."

"Should we ask Heimdall?"

"No. She will not travel on the Bridge. She prefers her own ways."

"Can we trust her?"

"I do. And you have no other choice."

Sif hugs him, "Then I defer to your wisdom, Brother. Summon her. Seek a way to stop him before we go to war. I will follow your lead."

"And Thor?"

She glares, "Thor will do what is best for family and kingdom. I will be sure of it."

"Thank you, Sif." He stands, "I have work to do. Will you inform your Warriors Three of our threat?"

"Of course."

"Good. Wish me luck. Angrbotha has always been fickle."

 


	65. Chapter 65

****

Loki returns to his chambers to retrieve his herbs and tools. Jane is laying on the bed with Etta on her stomach.

"Any luck?"

"I am going to summon Angrbotha."

"I don't have to worry about her, do I?"

Loki stops his gathering to sit on the edge of the bed beside her, "What?"

"She's your ex, mother of two of your children and sort-of for a third. I don't have to worry about her- you two- do I?"

He strokes Etta's wild hair, "No, my love. She and I were something very...different. She was my teacher and sex was an exchange. And I did care for her, in a way. Even if things had been different, my heart is settled, happy with you. I would not stray."

"Sorry...I shouldn't have thought... I mean... I didn't..." She trails off and turns her head away for a moment, looking out at the evening light.

"Say what you mean, Jane." He rests a hand on her arm, gentle and reassuring.

"When you mentioned her before, you said you weren't entirely willing, but you did anyway because you wanted her to teach you. I'm more worried about what _she'll_ do than about you. And what price her help is going to cost."

He lays on his side tucked against her, "I will do anything to keep you safe. To end Thanos' hold on my mind and keep you and little Etta from harm. If it comes to that, I will talk to you first. And we will come to the decision together."

"Thank you. Even if it's obvious what we'd have to do... Yeah. Thanks."

He bends in and kisses her. Etta giggles and tugs his hair.

She buries her fingers in his hair and does not let him up, "I wish we had a babysitter. I would take you right now. Can Angrbotha wait?"

"Possibly." He takes her hand from his head and kisses her fingers, "But it would not be wise. Hold this anticipation. After I have brought her here and she has had time in the library, we will have supper, put Etta to bed, and then go to our own."

"I'm not sure we'll make it as far as the bed."

"I eagerly await such enthusiasm, my lady," he grins as he reluctantly stands, "But alas, I must go summon a witch."

She waves as he leaves. Etta coos, happy her mother is smiling.

Loki makes his way to a room in the heart of the palace, a space Frigga once claimed as her own. It is a round room with a domed ceiling, a magic worker's room, the walls lined high with curved shelves full of little bottles of dried herbs and tinctures, potions and poultices. He sets his kit on the workbench and lays out his knives, his pestle, and a little green glass jar of liquid. It is mostly clear, tinged dark.

He builds a fire in the middle of the room from logs carved with runes stacked against the wall. He coaxes it to life with pages of a book past repair, one he copied years before. And then he begins whispering his summons, sprinkling herbs in the fire, every movement precise, every pinch identical between his fingers. He extracts a dried root from a jar on the wall and slices it into eight pieces, placing them evenly around the edge of the fire. Kneeling, he builds paths to them from the flames. Once they begin to burn, he opens the little green glass jar and tips a few precious drops over the heart of the flames.

"Angrbotha, we have need of you. Please accept this tribute, answer this summons, and enter our world once more so that we might explain our plight and you may choose if we live or die."

A wind pulls inward from the stone walls, snuffing the flames, the room instantly dark.

A gravel voice, only somwhat human, responds, "And what imperils you, son of Frigga?"

She has always addressed him this way- one witch revering another, "Thanos. A force of death stronger than the might of Asgard alone."

Silence. Then the voice sighs, "I will come. And we will talk. But I may not stay."

Still on his knees, he bows low, his hands on the floor, "Thank you, dark lady."

He feels long spider-like fingers rest against his hair and the voice comes from in front of him where the fire was, "Rise, dear one. You have no need to kneel before me."

"I will always kneel to you, Angrbotha."

Her fingers brush down his cheek and lift his chin, her voice clearly affectionate, "Stand, boy. You were my favourite student. A little sun unto yourself. You learned well. And you let yourself care deeply, which changed your art."

He stands and she takes his hands, "My heart is my weakness."

"And your strength. And you have given it to a wonderful woman. I have been watching."

"Yes, I have."

"Let us go talk of your troubles with Thanos. Perhaps we can come up with some solution."

"Begging your pardon, but while I do not doubt your cunning and knowledge, I do not know that this is avoidable. And as Jane's life is bound to mine, even going to him a willing sacrifice carries risk I cannot bear considering."

She laughs, the sound dry and gruff, like the crunching of needles on a pine forest floor, "Always so polite and formal, dear one...but you do not need to be. I have not always been so. Nor have you, once you let your guard down."

They leave the round room and walk the halls of the palace, all eyes on Angrbotha as she passes. Loki has always had a hard time describing her. She is taller than him, his head reaching the base of her shoulder. Everything about her is lanky and lean, nearly skeletal, as though someone took one of the Aesir and stretched them. Her skin is a colour native to none of the realms, an indigo-midnight blue. He has always thought she looks like night, were night a woman. Her eyes are black, but they are not voids. She is as expressive as any human or Aesir woman, her bony cheeks and pointed teeth strikingly beautiful when she smiles, terrifying and fearsome when she is angry. He has only seen her sad once and in those few moments, her expression redefined sorrow for him. As they walk, her hair seems to float behind them, charged with static, or perhaps magic itself. He has always described it as calico, mostly white, but with oranges, browns, blondes and black streaked through in little clusters. She always wears layers, reds, greens, purples, and blues peeking from under different length garments and through the holes in the outer layers. She wears no shoes, her footsteps nearly silent in the cool marble halls.

Though she is centuries older, perhaps even millennia, than Odin, she still bows to him when she greets him, "Odin All-Father, caretaker of Yggdrasil, once-king. I hear you have need of my mind."

Odin tilts his head in acknowledgement and respect, "Angrbotha. Witch of all realms. You have great knowledge of things beyond the Nine. And we are threatened by one of the creatures that dwells outside our realms."

"Your son tells me you have encountered Thanos."

"Has Loki told you of his history with him?"

"No. I have watched some. Perhaps we should start there."

They sit around one of the heavy library tables. Loki tells them everything he is willing to tell, everything that is significant to Thanos' quest for the Infinity Stones. There are still moments of humiliation and pain he is unwilling to discuss. When he is finished. Angrbotha drums her steepled fingers, eyes closed, thinking.

"We have read all we can on the creature, Thanos, and we have researched the Infinity Stones. They are scattered, but if we have knowledge of the whereabouts of some of them, then he may already as well. We cannot stop his quest, this we know."

She nods, "Yes, Odin All-Father. That is true. I can hide the family in case of war, and even Loki, if he so wishes."

"Thanos would destroy Asgard seeking me. I cannot allow that."

"The only solution I have is that we must find the Infinity Stones first. You have the gauntlet. We must assemble it to defeat him."

"And who would wield it?" Odin asks.

"Your eldest, perhaps. But are there no other warriors pure of heart who could master its power?" she prods.

"Fandral," answers Loki, "He is steady and sure. I have no doubt it would not corrupt him."

"Beat Thanos in his own quest. Draw him out. Defeat him."

"And how do we keep him from hunting me? He is in my mind, Angrbotha. I cannot keep him out forever. And I cannot show him Jane and Etta."

"I do not yet know. I can concoct a spell to let you sleep without his intrusion, but it will also keep you from dreaming of other things. Your wife will be unable to rouse you during its duration. It will not make sleep fulfilling, but it will at least draw your endurance longer than it will be without it. We must find the Stones before you can endure no more."

Loki sighs, "I hate telling Jane how bleak things are. We need peace. For our own sakes. For our child."

She rests her hand on his cheek, "You will get it. Your fate has always been clouded, but I do not think this will end you. But there will be difficult decisions ahead."

He laughs, "As though there already aren't."

"Exactly." She rises, "And now we must do more reading."

Odin stands as well, "Would you care to join me for supper first? Thor and Sif are dining with the Warriors Three this evening and Loki has planned quiet time with Jane. I would appreciate the company."

Angrbotha nods, "Of course. And perhaps we can stumble into a solution for your youngest."

They leave the library, Loki returning to his chambers. His prospects look bleak. But at least for this evening, there is Jane, so there is hope.

 


	66. Chapter 66

Etta is already sleeping when Loki returns to Jane. Supper sits on the table, bread, meat, cheese, and fruit. They eat quietly. After, Jane sits at Loki's desk watching Etta in the cradle beside it. He stands behind her rubbing her shoulders.

"What did you decide with Angrbotha?"

"We are going to have to find the Stones before Thanos and use the gauntlet to kill him."

"Well that sounds like a plan we might survive. Maybe. Unless the Stones themselves kill us first."

He slips his arms around her and kisses her cheek, then the curve of her jaw under her ear, "Please...can we have at least this night without considering such dark things?" His lips travel along her chin as she turns to face him. Her lips meet his and he pulls her up from the chair. She sighs as he sucks lightly on the soft skin under her jaw, nipping at her collar bone. She slips her hand down the front of his trousers, her fingers feeling their way between his legs. He moans, his hands resting on her ribs, his thumbs stroking her nipples. She pushes his pants down and he pulls up her dress. She leans against the desk, the chair shoved aside, as he fingers her, teasing her legs open. She lifts herself onto the desk and spreads them and he eases in, watching the smile spread on her face as he begins gentle movement, more of a press than a thrust. She rests her heels against his back.

"Loki?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Can you show me your other face?"

He sighs, "I had hoped you had forgotten."

"No. I want to make love to all of you. That part included."

He smiles and lets the illusion spread over him, "And it does not repulse you?"

"And here I was about to say 'fuck, you're beautiful'..."

He bends in to kiss her, mumbling through happily engaged lips, "Mmmm, I think you fuck beautifully."

She playfully shoves him and nearly slides off the desk. She catches herself, stifling laughter as she glances over at Etta in the cradle.

"Shit! We need to move- this desk has an angled top and that's really not working out for me."

He pulls her hips snug to him and she locks her legs around him, "Thank gods she sleeps heavily. The couch, perhaps?"

"We can try it."

He kicks his trousers off from around his ankles and carries her, both of them giggling. Easing onto the couch results in him falling on top of her, his hair in her face, laughing as he finds their rhythm, slow and steady. She pushes his hair back so she can watch his face. She loves his expressions as he loses himself in her. She pulls him in for a kiss. There is a chill to his lips. She runs her fingers along the illusion ridges on his shoulders and feels a slight rise beneath them.

"Turn over."

"Hmmmm?"

"Turn over. I want on top. And if I push you over, we're falling on the floor."

He glances to the side and grins, "I forgot we were on the couch. My lady, you erased my memory of where we started this tryst."

"Sit up, we'll see if we can make this work." He does, and she joins him, but her leg is in an awkward position jammed against the back of the couch, "Well that's a no-go."

"Shall we retire to the bed? Etta is still asleep."

"Sure. But I don't want to let go." She presses tight against him, circling her hips. He bites his lip and moans while she slips his shirt over his head, "Seems like you don't, either."

"No, most certainly not." He turns and plants his feet on the floor. She locks her legs around his waist and wraps her arms around his neck. With great effort, he heaves off the couch. His hands on her rear, he carries her to the bedroom, stumbling over the clean laundry they have not yet put away and a pile of books. He falls onto the bed on his back and she laughs as he adjust her hips, walking his fingers up to tickle her sides. She giggles. He unwraps her dress and tosses it aside after she shrugs it off her shoulders.

He stares at her, tracing his hands along her sides, along the curve of her bra, and down over the sagging stretched skin of her belly, "Such a lovely woman. And such a wonderfully beautiful body she inhabits."

She rocks against him, smiling, the chill of his body pleasant against her legs and inside her, "Drop the illusion."

"Hmmmm?"

"Drop the illusion."

His face falls, "But I thought..."

She puts a finger to his lips, "Trust me."

He sighs and the illusion shimmers as it dissolves over him. She runs her fingers over the ridges on his chest, "I thought so...you've been chilly for a while now."

He panics and tries to sit up, skittering away, but she clenches her legs against him, grabs his wrists, and uses her weight to slam his hands down on the bed as his skin lightens, "No. Don't you get it? You're in-between. You're not as dark a shade as you were in the vault. Your eyes are red, your skin ridged, but you're not as cold. You can touch me. I don't know how the hell you're doing it, but you're as much a frost giant as you can be without hurting me."

"I'm...I'm not?" He relaxes, "Oh thank gods, I thought-"

"You didn't think. You reacted out of fear. But when you were caught up in the bliss of making love to me? You just knew you were loved. Even as a frost giant. And that's when you started to change."

"When?"

"Before I asked you to turn over on the couch."

"Oh."

"I've been fine since then. Just...go with it." She kisses him aggressively, still pinning his hands. Loki tries to reach for her hair, but she keeps him restrained. He could muscle her aside, but he enjoys this far too much. She leans over him, moving her hips. He grins as he inches his hands higher, stretching her. He arches up to mouth her breasts and she moans as he laps at her nipple. She lets his hands free, pressing harder into him as she builds to climax. He notices the change in her pace and pulls her close, his hands on her hips to keep her tight against him. She bites his collar bone and he gasps, thrusting harder into her. She whimpers as she curls, her legs jerking tight around him. He rolls over onto her, panting as he finishes himself, whispering her name as he tips them onto their sides, still inside her.

She kisses him, "I love you. Frost giant you. Aesir you. _You_ you. Do you get it now?"

"I do. And apparently it has a magic of its own."

"Do you think you'll ever be frosty around anyone else?"

"No. Likely not. You are safe. You love me unconditionally. I only changed, it seems, when I was assured of that. I do not know if it could happen in any other context."

"Maybe you can learn to control it. I'll help. Any way I can. Especially if it involves more sex to see what feels different."

He laughs, "Of course, this is an experiment well worth repeating."

She pats his chest, "I need to check on Etta. We should move."

"Such a distasteful suggestion..."

"I know."

"Shall we shower?"

"I can't hear her in the shower."

With a wave of his hand, they can hear her breathing from the other room, "Now you can."

"You have a magic amp? That's...you're going to be using that one every naptime."

"I already do, when you are in the Hall of Science."

"That's just so...useful."

"Household magic generally is."

She pulls away and rolls over, falling off the side of the bed, "I'm OK! You just...removed my sense of balance. With your penis."

He snorts and peers over at her, "You are the shining example of grace, Miss Jane."

"Oh shut up and come shower."

"Is this a showering shower or a _showering_ shower?"

"Depends on how long Etta's quiet."

"Hmmmm. I think you've issued a challenge."

She grins and heads for the bathroom, "If that's the way you want to play..."

He bounds out of bed and skips after her, "Of course it is." He tickles her sides and she stifles a shriek before shoving him and then darting in to tickle him back. They can't stop giggling, even in the shower, their bathing also a tickle fight with many kisses thrown in for good measure. After, they dress, move Etta to their big bed, and curl up for a good night's rest.

 


	67. Chapter 67

Loki, Odin, and Angrbotha meet with Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three to start the hunt for the Infinity Stones. Jane and Darcy insist on being in the meeting. The children cuddle up with their mothers. The first order of business is to determine what whereabouts are known.

"We have the gauntlet and the Tesseract in our vaults," Odin volunteers.

"And the Aether is in the possession of the Collector," adds Sif.

"One is embedded in the forehead of the man called Vision in Midgard," Thor states, "He is a friend."

Fandral nods, "That's half. Where are the other three? And what are the powers of each?"

"One was sought by Thanos through a minion of the Kree who rebelled and sought it for his own. I think it is in the care of the planet he attempted to destroy with it."

All eyes turn to Loki, "Oh? And where is this planet?" asks Sif.

"It is called Xandar and it is in Midgard's realm- far into space and at quite a distance from it. They were saved by an unlikely crew of criminals and vagabonds."

"How do you know this?" Thor eyes him suspiciously.

"Because they did so while I was king of Asgard and had considerable power at my fingertips with Gungnir. Thanos had spoken of acquiring it. It, too, was with the Collector. You had best check on the status of the Aether. He lost the other, hence why it is now with Xandar's finest."

"So there are four accounted for...or potentially accounted for," Fandral says, "And what are they? Perhaps you forget, but not all of us know the history of these artefacts or how they are related to one another."

Angrbotha speaks and the room falls into a hush, "When the universe was yet young, there were six creatures of great power, though to call them creatures may be generous. Some have called them singularities. But what they _were_ , mind you, is of little concern, for when the universe exploded into being, they were destroyed, all the power they wielded concentrated into six little Stones- shards, really, of the raw energy- forged by the four Cosmic Entities- Death, Entropy, Infinity, and Eternity. These four are indestructible. They keep the universe running, but they are not its masters nor do they care for its fate. They _are_. Each of these six have unique traits. The Space Stone, your Tesseract, which warps the distance of the universe. The Reality Stone, the Aether, which alters the worlds to the whim of its wielder. The Mind Stone, in Midgard, which controls the wills of those it is used against and sharpens the minds of those who use it...but also warps it as it does. Loki has felt this. The Power Stone, which destroys what it touches, a source of energy so intense it tears apart the things it touches. The Time Stone, which can alter the course of history, and the Soul Stone, which can manipulate souls, steal them from bodies, and trap them in its own world so the handler can leech the powers of others...these you have not yet seen. And there are two gauntlets to allow these to be controlled together, the wearer gaining infinite power in the universe."

Fandral ticks them off on his fingers, "So to be sure I have this correct. The Tesseract controls Space and is in our vault, along with one of two gauntlets. The Aether is possibly with the Collector and controls Reality. But we may have also lost it. Which, given what happened last time when it was free would be terrible. The one embedded in the head of a man in Midgard is the Mind stone, appropriately enough. And there is one on a planet we have never had contact with...which is this?"

"Power," answers Loki, "It is stored hovering in an orb that keeps it from touching any sides."

"And two we know nothing about."

"That is also correct. Time and Soul."

"What do they do?"

"Time alters how one perceives or interacts with time. Possibly time travel? I do not know. The Soul Stone is quite powerful- it can separate souls from bodies, trap them, and allow the wielder to tap into the powers of those ensnared."

"How do you know all this?" Thor asks.

"Other than that Angrbotha just told you, I was supposed to collect them. I had to know what they _were_. I would be a useless minion if I didn't."

"How were you to collect them?"

"By any and all means necessary. Force. Bloodshed. Coercion. Promises to be defaulted on, those who were promised swiftly killed...or handed to Thanos, if he were curious. Though I learned I was not to touch them directly- each is, in its own way, contained, lest it destroy the person carrying it."

"And he is still speaking to you?"

Loki nods, "Yes. His messenger comes to me when I start to dream. He threatens. He tries to coerce. And I try to wake as fast as possible to sever the hold. I am only weak enough to allow him in when I am asleep."

"Hence why you no longer sleep."

"Yes. Hence why I no longer sleep. And why there is a sense of urgency to this. If I cannot push him back, he may see my thoughts- my memories, the places I have been. My family. And I cannot allow that."

"We must find the six, assemble the gauntlet. Find a wielder worthy of it to end him," Angrbotha states, "And after, we can hide the Stones. But we cannot fail. If Thanos gains these first and assembles his gauntlet, death will be brutal- especially for those he seeks vengeance against." She looks to Loki.

"And as my life is tied to Jane's...well, we've been through this before. And it is made more urgent now that we have a child." He reaches over to brush Etta's hair as she sleeps snuggled against her mother.

Thor sighs, "I will seek out Vision. I know where he is."

"And we will see if the Collector still has the Aether." Volstagg volunteers, "And press him on how safe it is with him." Hogun nods in agreement.

"I will go to Xandar to seek an audience with their rulers. Perhaps we can come to an agreement on the Power Stone and invite them to Asgard in defence of the Nine." Fandral offers. "They may not know of the other realms and we will need to deal with them with care."

"I will continue to search in our library for references of the other two Stones. Perhaps Angrbotha and Loki can join me?" Odin asks.

They both nod; Jane adds, "I can help with research, too."

Sif sighs, "And that leaves me to take the throne. At least for the moment."

"And me to play with babies. Which is awesome. Because I _love_ babies," Darcy adds.

Thor looks at the faces around the table, "Then we have a plan. As Father will be staying in Asgard, I suggest we each report our discoveries to the library as we return." There is a shuffling around the table.

Volstagg breaks the awkward silence as everyone tries to figure out how to start on a mission that will likely lead to at least one of them imperilled, "I suggest we start with lunch."

 


	68. Chapter 68

When Thor arrives in Midgard at the stronghold he knows is now the Avengers' base, he finds absolute chaos. There is a war being waged on the plain, alien soldiers against so few of his friends. He lands not far from Iron Man.

"Are these foes ones you wish captured or felled?"

"Felled would sure be nice, big guy."

Thor gathers the lightning and calls, "STRIKE!" The Avengers drop. They have been warned of this, though Thor has rarely used it. The aliens fall, bolts of lightning to their chests. Thor turns to Iron Man, crackling on the ground, "Are you uninjured, metal man?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He removes the helmet, "That sure would have been nice in New York."

"It would have killed far more of your people."

"Ah. Well. That would be bad, then."

"Where are the others? Your numbers dwindle." He looks concerned.

"Yeah...about that. There've been a few changes since you were here last. Steve's on his own. He took a few folks with him. Most folks, actually. I've got Nat, Rhodey, and Vision. And Rhodey's not really in any shape to fight. Good timing, by the way."

"Thank you. What were they here for?"

"The thing in Vision's head."

Thor tenses, "And who sent them?"

"Hell if I know. Probably Hydra or something."

"Gather your remaining forces. I have news."

"If this news includes your brother invading something again, I'm not sure I want to hear it."

"No. He is back with us. It is a tentative peace."

"Well that's better than we're doing. Steve and I aren't exactly on speaking terms."

"It seems that you have news for me, too."

"Yeah...probably should tell you about our little Civil War."

They meet Natasha, who is picking through one of her fallen foes' weapons, "Hey, Thor."

"Greetings, Natasha."

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Nat?"

"As many as you like."

She finishes scavenging and heads towards the building, "You have a clean-up crew in mind, Stark? Because I'm not lifting these things."

"Yeah, I'll have Rhodey call 'em in."

They reach the building, Vision descending from above to join them, "Hello, Thor."

"Hello, Vision."

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I will tell you all at once. We may shortly need Earth's mightiest to defend the universe if we cannot secure the Infinity Stones."

"Such as this?" he points to his forehead.

"One of six, yes."

Inside, James Rhodes sits on the couch with his legs up, "Hey, Thor. What brings you to Earth?"

"Thanos is searching for the Infinity Stones in earnest. We have assembled our own in case we are needed to fight, but we are tracking them and securing what we can. He means to take them by whatever means. We must keep him from doing so."

"So...how do we fit in?" Tony asks.

"Those were Thanos' creatures."

"You're sure?"

"If they were after Vision's Stone, yes."

"Ah. OK. Thanos. He's a big bad, right?"

"Bigger than any other you have faced."

"Oh come on, we've faced a lot of big bads."

"And they have all been mortal, save for my brother, have they not?"

"Yeah..."

"Thanos is far older. It was he who twisted Loki to make him what he was when he brought the Chitauri to your planet. We have gathered our team- my most trusted warriors, my father, my brother, and the witch, Angrbotha, who is an ancient, a darker and more powerful sorcerer than even my brother. He learned well from her."

Natasha crosses her arms and drops on the couch beside James, "What's Asgard's plan?"

"To bring the Stones safely to Asgard, draw Thanos to our midst, and kill him."

"And what if you can't hold him and he gets them instead?"

"Then we all die. But we will all die if he gets them before we do. So either way, death is imminent. But in Asgard, we have a chance of holding him off. We are the seat of power in the Nine Realms. We can bring their armies together to fight."

"And where do we fit into all this?" she asks.

"I will need to bring Vision with me to Asgard. You may either stay here and wait for our call, or you can come with him."

Vision shakes his head, "I would much rather stay here in hiding than go somewhere else. We will increase our security and our weapons stocks, but I will not leave, no matter how fascinating a trip to Asgard sounds."

Thor's heart sinks, "Then you will likely die."

"Then so be it. But I will die fighting beside friends. And I must be here to receive word of our other friends, should they be in danger."

"Ah. The...what was it you called it, friend Stark? Your Civil War?"

"Yeah, that. We...had a bit of a falling out over the Sokovia Accords."

"Enlighten me."

"We signed a deal with the World Security Council not to do any Avenger-ing unless they approved it. We need people to make sure we're not causing more harm than good."

"And the others did not sign?"

"Steve didn't agree. Or Sam. Or Wanda. Or Clint. And they picked up a few new friends, too- this ant guy, an African king, and the Winter Soldier himself, Bucky Barnes."

"Ah. The friend of Rogers."

"Yes."

"There is more to this story that you will not yet tell."

"Yes."

"I see. And where do they make their home now?"

"Wakanda. T'Challa's country. Because, you know, there's a superhero with his own country."

Natasha rolls her eyes at Tony's glib attitude, "Come on, Thor. I'll get some lunch and tell you how it all happened."

"I would much appreciate that." She escorts him to the kitchens and she makes sandwiches and coffee. They sit at the counter while she tells him the story of their falling out.

"And don't let Stark know I know this, but Steve told me. He used footage of Tony's parents deaths to do it. Bucky killed them. He was brainwashed at the time, but he was still Bucky and Tony can't get past that Steve figured it all out and knew he'd done it and never said anything. The guys beat the ever-living-shit out of each other in Siberia. Then Steve broke everybody else out of prison. His shield's still here, though. Tony's dad made it. After they fought, he told Steve he didn't deserve it and Steve dropped it."

Thor sighs, swirling his coffee, "This is ill news, indeed. If we need to call our finest warriors to battle, I do hope you can all find ways to work together. The fate of the universe will rest on us."

"Well the universe might have to find other people to depend on. Tony and Steve can't decide the fate of billions because they won't speak to each other."

"And Vision will not come to Asgard."

"Right."

"You cannot protect him here."

"I know. And we can't really get word to you if the shit hits the fan, either."

"That is a disgusting idiom."

"That it is."

"So what should I do? I cannot leave an Infinity Stone without extensive protection."

"You're going to have to. We'll keep an eye out, but you'd better also have your man up there keeping an eye on us."

"Heimdall will be watching."

"Good. That's about all you can do. Vision's a person, Thor. You can't just cage him because you need him to do something specific. You should have learned from your brother that cages don't really keep friends."

Thor nods, "I know. Have you heard from Banner?"

"I can't find him. Heard he went off-world for a while, but I don't know where or how. You heard anything?"

"There were rumours of a green man appearing in Jotunheim, but I have heard no more."

"Might want to look into that. If the universe is going to end, he's a good guy to have on your team."

"That he is. But he needs you with him to calm him in the end."

"Not sure what good I'll do, but if we end up there, fighting together, I'll do my part."

Thor bows to her, "Thank you, good lady. I must go see what luck my friends have had in securing the other two known Infinity Stones. But I will return when the need is great."

"Come by for coffee sometime when all of existence isn't threatened."

He laughs, "I shall!" He says his farewells to the others and returns to Asgard.

 


	69. Chapter 69

Fandral consults charts to discover a course to Xandar with Kit's help. Loki opens passageways between the realms and, before long, he lands in one of the fields outside their primary city. He begins the long walk and hopes that he can find someone who will deliver him to the Nova Corps Loki has mentioned.

Hogun and Volstagg arrive in Knowhere, stunned by the variety of races they see. There are types of people surrounding them that they have never known. They keep their path direct, and within the hour, they have an audience with the mysterious Collector. A girl greets them and makes her introduction. Her mechanical precision unnerves them both.

"Ah...Asgardians! Not long ago you were here to deliver something precious. What is it you have returned for?"

Hogun speaks, "The Aethir. We know you lost the Orb. We need to know the Aethir is safe."

"Oh, safe it is, safe it is. Would you like to see where I keep it?"

They nod and he moves them through winding cases of creatures, objects, people. Volstagg has a sinking feeling in his chest that they, too, would be collected if he thought he could get away with it. They are shown to a room empty but for a sphere of energy in the centre. In it, a red gas. It crackles every time the gas shifts and touches its container.

"Legend says that it is a Stone, too- that it will solidify when the time is right. Perhaps in the presence of the gauntlet? But I do not have one of those. Oh, what I would give to get my hands on one..."

"Now see here, there's already trouble enough from these damn things. We don't need you to go in search of them, too!" Volstagg grumbles.

"Oh? Trouble?"

"You have to know Thanos is searching for the Infinity Stones so he can end everything."

"I had heard that."

Volstagg glares, "Don't. Think. About. Collecting. Infinity Stones."

The Collector laughs, "Too late. But I haven't gone past thinking. To have two in my possession was a great honour. It will never happen again."

"It had better not. Asgard would ask for this one back."

"No. You gave it to me for safekeeping, and here it is safe. You should not have two in your vaults. Unless you, too, have had issues with your security?"

"No. We are a fortress, as always," Hogun states.

"Hmmm, indeed."

Volstagg nods curtly, "Well, so long as you have it safe, we'll leave you be. But we'll be watching. If we get word you're searching on your own, or if we find that Thanos has found you, we will take matters into our own hands." He gestures to Hogun, "Come now. Let's report back to the throne."

"Give your king my regards. Blessings upon Odin All-Father."

"He is no longer king. But we will greet him," Hogun answers.

They leave quickly, the entire collection far too unsettling.

Fandral reaches the city and asks to be directed to Nova Corps headquarters. He is brought to an imposing edifice. He introduces himself to the person at the front desk and she tells him to wait. She has never heard of Asgard.

He waits, patiently, until a middle-aged man in a grey uniform arrives and extends a hand, "Sorry about the delay- we were looking up where Asgard is. It's not on the maps, but we've had some contact with your people before. Come on in, let's talk. I'm Corpsman Rhomann Dey. They said your name was Fandral?"

"Yes, sir. I often serve as steward and advisor to our king."

"Oh, wow. Military experience, too?"

"Yes. I am one of Thor's generals."

"And Thor is?"

"I'm sorry- our king. His father, Odin All-Father, recently stepped down. We are finding our way in a universe rapidly changing."

"And you've come to talk to us about these changes?"

"Yes. One that threatens the fabric of existence itself."

Dey opens a door and gestures for him to enter. There is a silver haired woman seated at a large table waiting for them. Advisers bring her documents and take things away after she has signed them.

"I apologise, gentlemen. Business still goes on, whether I want to meet with you or not."

Dey bows and makes introductions, "Ma'am, may I introduce Fandral, steward and general of Asgard. Fandral, Irani Rael, our Nova Prime- head of Nova Corps and leader of the Nova Empire."

Fandral gives a short bow, "Madam. A pleasure."

"Indeed, sir. Mine as well. Have a seat, both of you."

"Forgive the intrusion, but Asgard has discovered a rather catastrophic threat to the universe and we are attempting to reach out to others who may be able to help us defeat it."

"Continue."

"It has come to our attention that you have one of the six Infinity Stones. The Power Stone. We hold one in our vaults as well- the Space Stone. We know of the locations of two others. Two are yet unaccounted for. But there is one who seeks to collect the six and assemble the Infinity Gauntlet to destroy all existence. His name is Thanos, and he will slay all those who stand in his way."

"Do you fear this creature is coming to Xandar?"

"If you have a Stone and he has discovered this, then yes. He will be here. And he will be brutal when he arrives."

"How do we fight him?"

"He usually does not appear in person, sending instead a race he feels is inferior, yet will do the business he needs done."

"He used one of the Kree to try to take it before, ma'am." Dey says, "But Ronan took matters into his own hands instead."

"Is that how Ronan came to discover the Stone? From Thanos?"

Fandral nods, "That is our assumption."

"Did Asgard know in our hour of need?"

Fandral presses fingers to his forehead, "Asgard was...complicated. One of our former king's sons impersonated him very well and took the throne for few years while the other son spent time on Earth. We only learned today that the imposter son did know of Xandar and kept a distance because of his own entanglements with Thanos." Fandral isn't certain he's being entirely truthful, but it seems to fit what little Loki did tell them.

"And has your nation stabilised?"

"All is right. We have come to an understanding with the young man who betrayed his father. His brother is now on our throne, leading with the council of friends. It has been a long road, many family secrets clarified in the process. But yes. We are in a good place both as a realm and as a family."

"A family?"

"Forgive me. I don't know your customs. But we tend to adopt one another outside of our blood and still call them our family. Our king, Thor, has been a dear friend since we were small children. His brother, Loki, has been at our heels since he was able to toddle. Loki's wife and my wife are very close- they consider one another sisters. And so we are a family."

She nods, "Understood. But what are we to do about Thanos? How do we fight him?"

"I do not know how he will attack. He sent an army on flying vehicles to Midgard and giant vessels to carry more men- they attached from a portal in the sky and fought in the air and on the ground."

"And when he sent Ronin, it was a small fleet, the primary vessel being his own."

Fandral sighs, "I'm sorry we cannot be of greater help, but-"

Alarm klaxons blare and she Irania Rael jumps to her feet, "Status report!"

Someone runs into the room, "The scanners show a fleet incoming."

"Get our men in the air!"

"They aren't just coming from the air...some are pouring from a crevice in our own ground."

"Mobilise our ground forces, then!"

"Ma'am, we lost too many in the last fight for this damn thing- we don't have enough leaders."

Fandral bows, "Put me to work. I am at your service."

"Go with Dey. Make a plan." She presses an intercom and yells, "Secure the vaults! We've got incoming!"

Fandral glances up, "Heimdall, if you're listening, we could use a few extra hands."

A few moments later, there is a bright beam of light and four people appear on the terrace outside Nova Corps headquarters. Soldiers surround them.

"I am Queen Sif of Asgard. Stand down and take me to whomever runs your world."

Fandral hears something shouted on an intercom, "...four more outside the gates! Says she's the queen of something..."

He gestures to it, "Ask her if it's Sif."

"Is the woman's name Sif?"

"Yes."

Fandral beams, "Those are my friends from Asgard. Together, we will help you defeat this horde."

Irani Rael hits the button, "Send them up- we've got work to do."

A few moments later, Nova Corps leads Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, and Thor into the room. Fandral embraces them and makes introductions. They bow to Irani Rael and offer their services. She accepts and sends them with Corpsman Dey to make plans.

As they follow Dey to look at maps and charts, Fandral asks, "Who is serving as steward in your stead?"

"I have set my brother and his wife on the throne with my father's advising. Loki was incredibly reluctant. Darcy has made many threats to all of us. Asgard is secure in their hands."

"And how goes the quest for the other Stones?"

"The one yet in Midgard stays, for it is embedded in a man's forehead," Thor says, "And a friend reminded me that I cannot simply cage a friend to keep them safe."

"Very true. Hogun, Volstagg- any luck?"

"The Collector still has the Aethir. It is secure, for now," Hogun replies.

"Good. Then all four known Stones are in safe locations."

"Except that this one is under attack. If he knows Nova Corps has one, I doubt the Collector will be safe for long. Or Asgard. The man in Midgard is less well known. He may have a chance of escape," Sif points out.

"Do not lose heart, my friends," Thor says, "For we have defeated mighty foes before. Do not forget that those of Midgard and myself held Thanos' minions at bay when led by Loki- a formidable opponent. We can do this."

But there is little planning they can do other than to familiarise themselves with the tactics of their allies and to learn how to recognise them in battle. Thor shares what he saw during the Chitauri attack on Midgard. And then they head to battle, Thanos' creatures streaming from the crevice and descending from the sky. Thor leads his people against the assault on the ground.

"What are they?" Sif asks, "They are unlike anything I have faced."

"Chitauri. They look like those I fought in Midgard. But they had to come from their own realm. They would need portals and a great energy source to hold them open," Thor answers.

"But I thought you said they set off a great bomb to destroy that fleet and the worlds around it," Fandral says.

Thor smashes a circle of creatures with Mjolnir, "Indeed. So they must have had a second fleet."

"Or these are the creatures from the base of the Void- the ones that tore Sigyn to pieces," suggests Sif.

Thor winces at the reminder, "Heimdall did, in our private conference, say they were similar creatures. But a more primal version. These ones seem advanced, perhaps moreso than the ones we faced in Midgard."

"Are they a built creature?" she asks as the first of the Leviathans descend from the sky.

"I do not know."

"What in the Nine is that?" Fandral exclaims.

"It carries many more of them and wreaks havoc by its sheer size. We should destroy it quickly."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Thor twirls Mjolnir, "This way is surprisingly effective." He shoots up and into the creature's mouth, bursting from its side. It crumples to the ground.

"He's right. That _was_ surprisingly effective," Fandral observes.

"But he is the only one who can do it," Sif says, lips pursed as she impales one of her foes, "And there are dozens of them descending on the city. Their air forces are far too small and their ground troops overwhelmed by the sheer number of these creatures. We must find the portal and destroy it, first and foremost."

Hogun stands near the crevice, "They are slowing. I can go down."

"No. We can't get you out if they lie in wait," Volstagg protests, "And we cannot simply set off an explosion in a crevice with unknown geology. We don't know a thing about how their planet is constructed."

"What we need is a miracle," quips Sif. "Heimdall!" she shouts, "Send us our witch!"

Fandral shrugs, "I suppose sending the one who can't die into an unknown crevice is a better plan than one of us going in."

"It's more than that," says Sif, "Have you ever seen her work?"

"No."

"I have. I was there when she came back to life after Thor killed her. She is far more powerful than anything you have seen. And she can make light."

"That certainly would be a useful skill."

There is a bolt from the Bifrost and a garrison of soldiers lands, Tyr in the lead, Angrbotha beside him; he bows to Sif, "My Queen. My lords. We await your orders."

"These...creatures are the Chitauri. They are our foes. Assist the Nova Corps in fighting them. We will also need a few men to help defend the crevice."

"What is it you wanted me for?" Angrbotha asks.

"I want you to shed a little light in the crack. We need to know what's down there. Is there a portal? A cavern full of enemies? Weapons? Where are they coming from?"

She grins, her teeth bared, "Ah, yes. Revelation." She walks to the crevace, "I assume you want a portal closed, Chitauri destroyed, and weapons surrendered to better hands..."

"If at all possible, yes."

She pushes up her sleeves, her long arms bony, sinews showing through thin skin. She chants something in a language more ancient than Asgard and spits in the hole. Her saliva catches fire and a blinding flash leaves behind a glow below. She does not climb down. She steps over the edge and drops.

Volstagg shakes his head, "I don't know if we should trust her."

"We should," Thor answers as he lands. "Nova Corps is cautious in the sky. They cannot lose many of their ships or men. I have told them to target the Leviathans from within, but I do not know if they have the means. They are evacuating the city."

"Is it the only city worldwide?"

"No. But the others are not under siege."

"The others do not hold what Thanos seeks," Sif replies.

"You called for assistance?" Thor gestures towards Tyr's men taking orders from Nova Corps.

"And our witch. Angrbotha is in the crack."

"It is glowing."

"That it is. I have no idea what she is doing down there. I am afraid to look."

Angrbotha stands twenty feet down on a ledge of solid rock overlooking a large cavern filled with light-stunned Chitauri. More pour out of a portal. There is something mechanical built beside it, something that looks like it was created in place, piece by piece. A control panel blinks on the rock. She mutters something under her breath, and throws a ball of red energy at the panel. It explodes, shorts, catches fire, and drips off the wall in a shower of sparks. The portal collapses. The Chitauri see her. She forms another ball. She grins. They bare their teeth and hiss. She kisses the energy in her hands, whispers a command, and drops it in their midst. It does nothing. The Chitauri rush towards her, their mass closer to the ball. She vanishes. There are hand holds hewn in the side of the crevice. She climbs, spiderlike. Below her, the Chitauri chitter and grumble. She slips, unseen, over the ledge and back to the battlefield. There is a flash of red. A dull thud. And a tower of flame shoots up from the crack. It subsides as quickly as it came. And then the stench of something very, very charred drifts from the rock on wisps of smoke.

Angrbotha appears at the edge of the crevice, "That ought to make things easier."

Thor stares at the tendrils floating away on a light breeze, "What did you do?"

"Burned it. Everything. The portal is closed. You are lucky it was a contained space and strong rock. Otherwise we would have not had it so easy."

"Can you do anything about the attack from the sky?"

"If you can drop me on the big one, I can play."

Fandral picks up a weapon from one of the fallen and shoots the pilot from a hovering vessel. It drops as the other creature tries to take the pilot's place, but it dips low enough that he can leap to it with a boost from Volstagg. It veers with his weight, but he manages to clamber onto it and kill the pilot. He is a quick study and brings it down to Angrbotha.

"Come." He offers his hand and she steps aboard. With a touch, the chains that held the two Chitauri to the vessel snap and they fall over the side. She breaks the other end of the chains and picks them up. They glow, hot in her hands. She swings them and smiles as Fandral takes off.

He flies into the fleet of their enemies, concentrating on keeping them aloft and alive. She shows why she is feared in all the Nine, swinging chains of fire that spark with magic as the links slam through the creatures and their vessels. They fire their weapons at the ship and she protects them with shielding spells that send the blasts back to those that sent them, following them until they find their targets. There are Leviathan, though, that she cannot so easily defeat. Fandral flies over one and falls back to await her signal. He is still protected by her spells and they cannot touch him. Even those who try to leap aboard are flung aside with a violence he has never seen in magic.

Angrbotha relishes this new challenge. She has not fought since the war between Asgard and Jotunheim, but she has not forgotten why she was once worshipped as a goddess of both birth and destruction, her name whispered in shadow as that which brought sorrow and wailing and fear. The chains become an impediment to her fun. She slashes them into the back of the Leviathan and fuses them to its flesh so she can retrieve them later. And then she tears each creature that comes for her limb from limb, ignoring the blasts from their weapons or the strikes from their fists, impaling them on the spears with which they shoot at her before slashing throats and clawing apart flesh. And when she is done, when there is no one to pilot the beast, she frees her chains and dashes it to pieces with them, tearing it in half. When the beast crashes, she stands on its carcass and signals for Fandral to come by. Blood drips from her arms and speckles her lips. He does not ask how it got there.

She grins; her teeth are red, "Take me to the next one."

Fandral obeys.

 


	70. Chapter 70

Loki, Odi, Jane, and Darcy have temporarily given up on research and stewarding Asgard and have retreated to Jane and Loki's quarters with the babies. They eat a light meal together.

"So...I take it three of the four Stones are safe-ish? Thor said Vision's OK and they're increasing security. And the Collector seems to have his shit together. But everybody's all over where the Orb was and that just seems like something bad's happened," Darcy says, picking apart a hunk of cheese.

"Yeah, kinda makes me nervous."

"Don't be nervous, Janey- Thor'll be all muscley and stuff, swing around the hammer, smash stuff...just like New York, but on a different planet. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Then why did they call for backup?"

"Eh. Maybe there's a few more Chitauri or something."

Odin sighs, "I think it is unwise that both king and queen are fighting. But to tell Sif that she could not lead...it would have meant we had more strife here upon her return."

"Yeah. 'Cause there's no way she'd actually've stayed home," Darcy rolls her eyes. "Woman's more stubborn than me. And that's saying something."

Jane snorts, "God, yes." She looks over to where the babies are dozing, nestled together on a pile of pillows, "I hope they win."

"You know- the whole idea of making six things that can come together to make one big thing of infinite power that can destroy the universe just seems like a stupid fucking idea."

Odin chuckles, "Always so colourful, Darcy."

"Yep, Pops, I am. And you know I'm right. Who the hell invents something like that? 'Oh, we have some leftover stuff from creation- let's make something that'll destroy the universe!' Great idea, Cosmic Old Guys, great idea."

"I hardly think Death, Entropy, Infinity, and Eternity care about the universe at all, dear Darcy," Loki says. "And they are the Cosmic Entities."

"Cosmic Entities, Cosmic Old Guys...same kinda thing, same dumbfuck decision."

Loki shakes his head, amused, "True, true."

They finish eating. Darcy and Jane sit by the babies. Jane leans on the pillows and starts to doze.

Loki crouches beside Darcy, "Do you need me to stay and keep watch? If the children wake and do not need Jane, she should get some rest. I've been keeping her up at night, too."

"Under normal circumstances, I'd make a wisecrack about that. But this isn't normal and I'm pretty sure you mean 'keeping her up while my mind's being invaded' not 'keeping her up because we're both having fantastic sex'." He sighs. "I'll take that as a yes. You can nap, too, if you want. I'll stay here with the kiddos."

"Thank you, but I have something I'd like to talk to Father about."

She pats his shoulder, "I'm really happy to hear you calling him your dad. I know there's still a lot of shit to work through, and I know you're still really hurt by some stuff, but...well, it means we're all a family, right?"

He hugs her, "Thank you, Darcy. Yes. We're all a family."

"You're a sweetheart. Now go talk to Pops. I'll be right here."

Loki gestures for Odin to follow him into the inner chamber and sits down on the couch, "Please, Father. Sit. I have a question. A very...unusual question. About me."

Concerned, Odin sits, "Yes, my son?"

"When I...when we..." He takes a deep breath, "Jane asked to...to...make love to me in my born form. To show that I am worthy of love no matter what I appear. And so we agreed that I would create the illusion. I did. And when I did, while we...well, while we did, I transformed. But I did not transform fully- my skin was a paler shade, but blue. My cold not so sharp as to hurt her. Do you know why? I changed back after. There was no lingering. And I cannot yet change myself willingly."

Odin thinks a moment, "Do you have an idea?"

"I considered that there was something to the magic that changed me to appear as you. Jane suggested that perhaps I change form depending on how I feel I will be loved."

"Possibly. It seems a reasonable theory. It may also be an effect of the spell that brought you together. What good would it be to bring someone to the same long life as a frost giant if they could never touch their lover?"

"So perhaps that is why the transformation was only partial?"

"I believe you have both at work. You transform when you feel loved and cared for. And the spell allowed you to hover between forms."

"But what if I don't want to hover? What if I want to stay as I am instead? It does not cause her discomfort, but...but maybe I want to just be _this_ me some of the times we are together."

"Did you transform before?"

"No."

"Perhaps your illusion triggered it. You knew you were safe with her. Did you transform immediately or after you were both enjoying yourselves?"

He tries to keep the colour from rising to his cheeks, "I did not think this conversation could be any more awkward, and yet...you have managed, Father."

"That is a father's duty. Now. Answer the question."

"We were _quite_ enjoying ourselves."

"Had you yet entered her?"

He blushes crimson, "And more awkward yet."

"Loki..."

"Yes. We were...very _intimately_ engaged. And had been for some time. She only told me after she asked that I drop the illusion. I was afraid I would hurt her. She insisted I had not and...well, carried on."

"Then I would suppose that you transformed after you knew she was not opposed to the act. You were safe with her and it was proven. You no longer needed it to be an illusion. Perhaps if you concentrate on that trust, you will learn to shift between your forms at will."

Loki thinks for a moment, fingers steepled against his lips, "Father?"

"Yes?"

"Who was my mother?"

"I would assume it was Laufey's wife."

"You would assume. But I easily shifted form to this. It took no effort. And how did I know those of this skin could love me? And why am I this size, instead of theirs?"

"What are you asking, really?"

"Could my mother have been of Asgard? Or of Midgard?"

"He would not have been able to touch her."

"Father, where did the spell originate?"

"The spell that brought you together?"

"Yes."

"In the land of your birth."

"Given that they would have this trouble with any of the other races, would it not make sense that this would be a part of it? Something to make their skin more temperate?"

Odin nods, "That seems reasonable."

"But how did I end up in the temple?"

"I do not know. I would say you should ask, but I do not know that Jotunheim would answer."

"Do I have family there?"

"Brothers. Two of them."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Because I never thought to."

Loki presses his temples, "You really have to stop this 'not thinking to' habit."

"There was no time between when you learned and when you fell. After, I was far too angry. And since? I did not know you were interested in exploring this side of yourself."

"I did not know I was until my daughter showed those traits and my wife showed such incredible kindness."

"She has been good for you, Loki. I have never seen you so happy. And when you hold Etta...your love for her runs deep."

"She is my daughter. My heart breaks for what she will endure at the hands of less generous people because of it."

"You mean because she looks a frost giant when she is angry?"

"Yes."

"You are the king's brother. That will shield you."

"But will it shield her? Or will it invite rumours of infidelity if I do not share what I am? And what will that do amongst those who sympathise with Vithar's men?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. And we will unite around both you and Etta, showing that this family is strong enough to fold you both in our arms. You are one of us, Loki, as is Etta. The particulars of your birth do not reduce that."

"But it did, once."

"Oh?"

"Thor always was the golden son- his skills brought praise, his stories were lauded beyond mine, and there were moments of great intellectual pride silenced by his tales of feats of valour or the audacity of his rash actions. And so I felt often overshadowed. It is not that you did not love me, but that you did not love me the _same_ as you loved your own flesh and blood."

Odin sighs and leans back in his chair, "I did not know this was how you perceived such. I did not intend any such thing. Your skills were better understood by your mother, so I left you to her. One son for each parent to dote on."

"I always craved your praise, Father. And your hand in mine or in gentle guidance on my shoulder."

"I am sorry I did not notice my arrangement distressed you."

Loki stops to think a moment. There is something else about which he wants to talk to Odin, but it is something that hurts deeply. He still winces at the memories. He brings one arm to his chest and holds it protectively.

"As we are already discussing awkward topics, may I bring up a much darker one?" Odin nods, waiting for him to continue. "The day you discovered it was I on your throne." Odin closes his eyes, obviously not ready for this conversation. He nods again. Loki's voice drops, barely louder than a whisper, his distress clear, his eyes locked on the floor as he tucks his knees to his chest, "You beat me, Father. I remember hearing my bones snap. This arm first. It was the one I raised to shield my face after you shattered one of my knees with the weight of Gungnir. After that...I remember blood. Pain. And I know at one point I went from crying out in anguish to laughter before it turned to sobs. The memories are blurred at best, but I clearly recall one thought- the moment I began to laugh was when I realised how funny it was that I had always wanted your undivided attention and your touch and now I had it in this brutal way. After the full weight of it settled in, I gave up." He looks up to see Odin's face crossed with misery, "Father?" He chokes on the word, his eyes damp.

"I cannot justify my actions. I no longer saw you as my son. It is my single greatest failure as your father."

"Not the Void?"

"The Void was terrible. I did not know my words would lead you to attempt suicide. And death over the edge has always been something considered quick. That moment was a mistake, but you were still mine in my heart, broken as it was. But to take it on myself to break you in every way possible, to exact revenge against my own son so that he would beg for mercy or die at my feet...that was no mistake. That was horror. And I will regret it every day until I no longer wake."

Tears stream down Loki's face, "You regret it?"

"I do. But no mere apology can ever suffice. So I will not cheapen this regret by asking."

"I cannot forgive it, Father. I have tried. I have considered what would happen were Etta to make the same choices...and those moments of unrelenting harshness- forbidding Mother from visiting, telling me my birthright was death...and the brutality...these I cannot understand. I know you told Thor that the son you raised was dead, but..."

"I am sorry, Loki. Words cannot express the vastness of this sorrow. I cannot change what I did. And I hope you will trust that I will protect your daughter with as much fierceness as a grandfather can from all those who will seek to break her as I have done you."

"Thank you." He wipes his eyes on his sleeve.

Odin stands and walks over to Loki, placing a hand on his shoulder, "In these few months you have proven yourself a devoted father, far better to your daughter than I ever was to you."

Darcy knocks on the doorframe, "Sorry to interrupt, but Etta's waking up. She looks grumpy. And she smells funny. I mean, all babies smell funny, but this is the kind of funny I have to get paid to deal with."

Loki quickly tries to put up a dignified mask, sniffing once and quickly wiping is face with his palm, "Ah. Yes. I'll be right there."

"Dude, it's pretty obvious you've been crying. Don't try to pull this 'boys don't cry' shit on me."

"What?"

"You." She pokes his side as he walks out the door, "You're doing the whole 'you didn't just see that' thing. And it's a load of shit. Back where I grew up, people acted like guys shouldn't cry because it was weak and a girl thing. Like women are just a bunch of emotional crybabies who can't do shit. And that's not right. Guys have feelings, too, and it's not healthy to ignore that. Besides, I'll cut a bitch even if I'm sobbing my eyes out. No lack of tough right here. So if you're feeling teary, do it. Be feminist as fuck. I'm cool." Loki stops walking and she nearly runs into him, "Dude-"

"Thank you, Darcy." He hugs her, "I...I just really needed to hear what you said."

They embrace. Etta squeaks. "Now. Get on over there and pick up your stinky butt kid."

He lifts Etta and crinkles his nose, "Oh my...that is _truly_ horrific."

"Told you."

"Yes. Thank you. Let's get you changed before this wretched smell wakes your cousin." Etta gurgles and then giggles. "Of course you would find this amusing. Little trickster goddess." He carries her to the changing station in the bathroom. Darcy can hear him singing to her as she giggles while he changes her diaper.

She walks Odin from the inner room back out to a chair by the kids, "So...you guys OK?"

"We made progress."

"You'll notice how I didn't ask for a status update? I just wanted to know if you were OK. Him too."

"Yes."

"Both of you?"

"Darcy, you are needling."

"Yeah, it's what I do. You OK, though, Pops?"

"Yes. But I have much to think about. As always."

Darcy watches him settle into his chair, "Well, let me know if you need anything. Or if you want me to run the kingdom for a little while. It's all good."

Odin sighs and closes his eyes, "I need a short nap. And Loki is occupied with a...what was it you call a truly disgusting diaper?"

"Poopocalypse."

"Yes. That. Loki is occupied with it. So until one of us is available, I leave Asgard in your capable hands."

Darcy sits beside Mothi. It is only after Odin starts lightly snoring and she hears the water running in the bathroom that she realises just exactly what he has said. She is the steward of Asgard. She sneaks into the dressing room.

When Loki returns from the bathroom, Etta in new clothes, damp and squirming, he finds Darcy stretched out in the window wearing his horned helmet.

"Er...Darcy?"

"Yo."

"What are you doing?"

"Stewarding."

"Oh?"

"Pops said since you were handling the poopocalypse and he was asleep, I was in charge."

"I'm back now."

She grins, "Then I guess we're Team Asgard. Go team."

He shakes his head, "Darcy, Darcy, Darcy...you look good in horns. Perhaps you should have your own set made. Be a Lady Loki."

"No offense, but fuck that, I'd still be Lady Darcy, badass bitch of Michigan and Asgard, steward of fabulous."

He laughs, "Indeed you would. Now. We have to get back to actually managing a kingdom at some point."

"Mothi's napping. Everything else can wait."

Loki stands, Etta on his hip, "Then I propose that I take back title, as I have status updates from Heimdall to obtain. Perhaps when you join me, you can be steward again."

"Hey! Don't steal my title! I just got it!"

He waves as he bounds out the door, Etta giggling.

 


	71. Chapter 71

"The vault's been breached! Keep them from escaping!" The voice in Hogun's earpiece is frantic.

He responds, "Redirecting our forces." He, Volstagg, Sif, and Thor have fought their way to the city with Tyr and his forces and the remaining Nova Corps ground troops. Angrbotha fights from the sky with Fandral at the helm. All forces stream towards the building under siege. And then, as fast as it began, it ends, a cluster of Chitauri fleeing to the sky, the others dropping dead where they stood. Fandral's hovercraft sputters. He calls to Angrbotha as he falls. He is engulfed in a warm yellow light, his fall no slower, but instead of splattering on the pavement, he sinks into it and it recoils slowly until the ball of energy sets him gently on the ground as it dissolves. She appears in front of him and offers a hand. He takes it as the last of the blood from her face fades into her skin.

"Thank you."

"It would be poor manners to let you fall to your death. You fly well."

"I have flown often in Asgard."

"They took the Stone."

Fandral kicks one of the corpses as they pass, "Damn!"

"Indeed."

"All that for naught."

"No. Not for naught. There are lives here that would not be had we not come."

He nods and they walk towards the destroyed headquarters, "We needed more help. Someone in the sky. Someone to shut down that portal."

There is a ship landing as they approach. Thor, Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun stand with the Nova Corps. Irani Rael waits for the occupants to disembark by Corpsman Dey. Fandral and Angrbotha join them.

"Who is this?"

"They were fighting above the planet where we could not see. They tried to close the portal, but there were far too many ships and they had to retreat. When they were able to come near again, it was closing.

The hatch opens and a young man's head pops out, "Holy shit, guys, what the hell were those things?"

Dey steps forward, "Chitauri- and they just stole the Orb."

"Shit. What the hell's a Chitauri?"

"Come on out. We'll introduce you to our new friends."

Dey gestures to Thor, "Let's find a place to circle up."

Amongst the rubble, the create a makeshift meeting space sheltered by the remaining walls of a nearby building. Dey creates a chair from a few pieces of rubble for his Nova Prime. He sits on fallen timbers. Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three settle on the ground, as does Angrbotha. She brushes the blood stains on her layers of clothing and watches as the blood fades, absorbed by her skin. Tyr stands, always on guard.

The young man drops hard onto a pile of boards, "So that sucked." There are others with him. A green girl. A short walking tree. A raccoon. A large tattooed man.

The tattooed man looks puzzled for a moment and opens his mouth to speak. The green girl gives him a look. He closes his mouth and nods.

"Who is it that took the Orb?" she asks.

"Do you know what it contains?" Thor leans forward, his elbows on his knees, Mjolnir at his feet.

"Yes. I brought it to the Collector. Before it was stolen. I saw it then and he explained what they were. You know?"

"Yes. Fandral came to assess its safety."

"Fat lot of good that did," the raccoon quips, "I'm sure you found it safe as can be...just before those...those...whatever-they-are stole it."

"I had hardly been introduced when they attacked. I was unable to inspect. We are very worried about the Stones. We have good information that Thanos is seeking them, collecting them by any means necessary. We have word that he has one of the Gauntlets as well."

"Thanos? He has the Stone?" the green girl asks.

Sif nods, "Yes."

"Shit," the green girl says.

"I concur. Double shit," offers the young man.

"I don't give a shit who shits where," the raccoon snaps, "just so long as we get that damn thing back. Now who knows where they're taking it?"

"I do not, but I know where there are three others."

"And who, exactly, are you?"

"Thor, king of Asgard, one of the Nine realms."

"What's a nine realm?"

Volstagg tosses a rock into a pile he has been making, "Never mind the geography lesson! We can deal with that after we figure out how to assure the other three stones are safe and the two unknown ones stay lost. And, of course, we must eat."

"How can you think of food at a time like this?" the green girl asks.

"He always thinks of food," replies Thor, "It is his way."

Irani Rael claps once to get their attention, "Maybe you should introduce yourselves."

"I am Thor, of Asgard."

"Yeah, you said that already. I'm Rocket, of I-like-to-shoot-stuff. And this guy-"

"I am Groot."

"Exactly."

"I am Groot."

"He says he's of no planet and all planets."

"I am Sif, warrior Queen of Asgard."

"Peter Quill. Also known as Starlord. Formerly of Earth. Or do you guys call it Terra?"

"We generally call it Midgard, but we have been expanding our view of the realms of late," Fandral states, "Fandral, also of Asgard."

"Drax the Destroyer."

"Volstagg of Asgard."

"Corpsman Rhomann Dey, of Xandar."

"Irani Rael, Nova Prime of Xandar."

"Hogun of Vanaheim, friend to Asgard."

"Angrbotha. Witch of Jotunheim, of all realms and none. The last of my kind."

"Tyr of Asgard."

"Gamora. I have no home. Thanos killed my family and stole me as his daughter."

Thor has been watching her reactions through the introductions, "You know of us."

"I do."

"My brother."

"I know only of a man of Asgard who screamed, as all do, while Thanos ripped his mind apart and twisted his pain with a sceptre. He claimed he was son of a king."

"The sceptre contained another Infinity Stone."

"Did Thanos retrieve it?"

"No. It is embedded in the brain of a man in Midgard. He is a friend. Our allies there have vowed to keep him safe, but I fear they will fail."

Dey clears his throat, "So. Thanos has one. Now what do we do?"

"Try to find the two we have no yet accounted for while protecting the other three," Fandral answers, "Far easier said than done."

"Well we used that purple one against that Kree dude. Saved Xandar. So maybe we can help," Peter offers.

Rocket rolls his eyes, "Oh yeah, because a suicide mission sounds like _so_ much fun."

"I assure you, none of us like this any better. But if we do nothing, Thanos will end the entire universe. It seems prudent to try to stop it, as our likelihood of death is certain if we do not," Fandral reasons.

"Well when you put it that way..."

"I am Groot."

"I know, I know. We're in. But only if we all get to kill Thanos at the end of this. Guy's caused every one of us too damn much trouble."

"As has he us," Sif states.

"I claim the death blow," Gamora adds.

"Evidently there will be a line," quips Volstagg. Thor chuckles. Sif smirks. Gamora tips her head, inquisitive, but no explanation comes.

"So what can we do?" asks Peter.

"You know the Collector, do you not?" Sif asks.

"Yeah, we've been there."

"He has the Aether. It is a Stone that turns to gas and infects someone to do its bidding. Its bidding is generally the end of all things. So do not let anyone take it. And do not let him try to collect the rest of the Stones."

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Guard the one we have and pray our friends in Midgard can keep the one embedded in Vision's forehead."

"What about the other two?"

"Pray no one else finds them."

"Right. Whole lotta prayin'."

Sif shrugs, "When facing a being as ancient and powerful as Thanos, that is the way of things."

Angrbotha speaks, "I am at least as ancient and have cut paths of destruction across worlds. It is the way of all creatures facing such chaos and death. Even if they profess otherwise before. We are all fragile in our ends."

Rocket looks up at her, eyeing the blood still on her clothes, and over to Thor, "Um...what the hell is she again?"

"An ally, at least in this."

"Does that means she's been on the other side?"

"My father fought her once. She was wrath itself. Later, I struck her dead. But she has taught my brother much of his art and so we have come to an agreement."

"Wait, so how's she alive?"

"I do not stay dead for long."

"This is just too weird."

Thor nods, "We have found ourselves making strange alliances of late. Asgard has been known to impose itself as ruler of all, the force to protect the Nine. But we now know the universe is more vast than what we understood." He pauses, "And do not think it is not odd for us to make alliances as equals with yourself and your tree friend. But you seem capable warriors, and to Asgard, your skills and self are more important than your appearance or origins." Thor bows to the crew and then to the Nova Prime, "My new friends. Be safe. If you need us, call Heimdall's name and he will hear. Our Watchman is powerful and sees far beyond our borders. We will return here if we have news."

Thor, Sif, Tyr, the Warriors Three, and Angrbotha begin walking back to the open field to call to Heimdall when Gamora calls after them, "Wait. Thor. A moment?"

He stops and walks back to her, the others keeping a bit of distance, "Yes?"

"The one Thanos caught- your brother."

"Loki."

"Loki. Did he come back to you? And was he himself when he did?"

"He waged war against Midgard. Our father disowned him and threatened to take his life. And then nearly did years later after it was discovered that Loki stole the throne and imprisoned Father, an imposter. It has been a long road, but he is coming back, a little at a time, largely thanks to his ever-patient wife. Their marriage was arranged- I cannot deny the pain my decision caused- but the love they have grown has restored his heart."

She nods, "He was kind when he was being broken. Before they replaced him with hatred. I was responsible for keeping him alive. Water. Little bits of food. Cleaning him up. Putting him back together if he'd hurt himself. Or if they hurt him. He apologised for so much. For being in pain. For what he saw as weakness. For soiling himself in terror. He was conflicted and, when delirious, spoke to me as though I was his mother, begging forgiveness. It broke my heart to see another creature endure so much. I did not know him, but I envisioned he was once a quiet, thinking young man. And he was a strange sort of friend in that darkness. Until they began to rebuild him. Then there were only little moments of light. I am glad he is still living. And that he has found himself."

"Shall I give him your regards?"

"Just tell him I am free."

"I will. And perhaps some day the two of you can meet again."

"I do not know how he would take that. You will have to ask him. I do not want to remind him of horrible things. Perhaps we are best knowing the other is free and that is the end of it."

"And you?"

"I would like to see him. What he is at his best, rather than under such horrors."

Thor nods, "Then I will ask and tell you when we meet next."

"You assume we will. Thanos will not be kind if he catches me."

"He will not be to any of us."

"Trust me when I say my punishment will be a special sort of brutality."

He bows, "Then let us hope that we can end him first."

"I was serious when I said I claimed a death blow."

"If it is possible, I will grant that."

"Thank you. I will keep you no longer. Your friends are waiting." She leaves.

Thor returns to the others and looks to the sky, "Heimdall. Bring us home."


	72. Chapter 72

They wait. Loki does not sleep. Thanos seems to be waiting for something. The tension in the palace is thick. Etta turns six months old, then nine months, and they are still waiting. There is no word from Midgard of any attempt to collect the Mind Stone, and all things seem as they usually are in the place called Knowhere. Xandar slowly rebuilds. Loki wanders the halls, exhausted, his sleep still interrupted by visits from Thanos' minion. Instead of new threats, though, he describes, in great detail, what has already happened. Loki wonders if these creatures have collective memory, or if this one was a witness to previous cruelties.

Etta turns a year old. They have had no luck tracking down the two missing Infinity Stones. Thanos waits, this Loki knows, planning for his conquest. The invasions into Loki's mind show little of his plans, though, and try as he might, Loki cannot intuit them.

He staggers into his chambers after a long walk in the gardens. He is tired enough he can hardly stand up, but he doesn't dare sleep. Etta sits in the window in the inner room with Jane, giggling as she inspects her toes. He drops onto the stool for his harp and watches them.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, Jane. I can hardly think. I am barely on my feet. But if I sleep...there he is."

She sighs, "Then I guess throwing you a new curve ball shouldn't be too much of a problem, should it..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

Loki nearly falls off the stool, "Really? That's the best news we've had in six months!"

She smiles, "It is. And I'm actually kind of excited this time. I've been happy raising Etta. Kit and I are still doing good work in the Hall of Science. And now there's going to be a second baby."

He settles in behind her and wraps his arms around her, resting his hands on her belly, "How far along?"

"Three months. I talked to Vera today while you were out walking. I've been in a good, solid denial for a while. But I'm happy now."

"This is wonderful. I only wish I could rest so I could more fully enjoy this."

"I know. It's good news in a hard time."

Etta crawls over to her mother's lap and taps Jane's breasts. Jane nestles her in her arms and she nurses. Loki strokes his daughter's hair as she snuggles against her mother and grabs her feet.

"This is a life I thought was impossible. Everything came crashing down when Thor was banished to Midgard. It wasn't very long, really, but everything changed...and I did such terrible things to the people I loved."

"And now they've embraced you back into their lives."

"Those that are yet living, yes."

"I think your mom's OK with you, Loki. She was a good woman, and a good mom. I don't think she'd hold anything against you. From what both you and Thor have said, she didn't right up to her death."

"I only wonder what she would have said had she known what I did after- how I imprisoned Father and took the throne."

"Well I don't think she would have been happy, but I think she would have understood. It seems to be something she was good at."

"Well it likely helped that she had the gift of foresight. She couldn't often _tell_ anyone what it was that would happen- her words were strangled by the same magic that gave her the gift. I wonder what she knew of me."

"Do we need to go back to the garden and talk to her?"

"No. Thank you, though."

"OK. But if you change your mind, the offer stands."

He nods and leans against her, "I am so damned tired, Jane."

"Do you need to try to sleep a little?"

"No. I am not going to be able to wake in time if I do."

"You're going to kill yourself. There's no way you can fight him when you're this tired. Not mentally. Not physically."

"I know. But I don't know what else to do."

Jane looks out at the sky, "It's early evening, isn't it?"

"Yes. Supper will be soon."

"After supper, let's see if Etta will stay the night with Darcy and Fandral again. We can have some time to ourselves. Talk about stuff."

"What do you think we will talk about?"

"I don't know. Baby stuff. Thanos stuff. Sexy stuff...whatever."

"I like that last one."

She laughs, "Well the trouble it gets people into's already here." she points to her stomach, "so I think we're in the clear."

"I hardly think that's trouble. Not like the trouble we're used to, at least. A change, yes, but...well, a glad one."

"Yep."

"We're going to have a second child."

"That we are."

"And you are so much more relaxed about this than you were last time."

"I still want to wait to tell anyone. I like having a secret just for ourselves."

They join the others for supper, but it is a quiet affair. Everyone is frustrated by the lack of new information. They have not been able to find Thanos, nor have their friends in Xandar. After the meal, Jane corners Darcy and asks if they will take Etta. She is elated to help. Etta laughs when she is handed to Darcy.

Alone, Jane and Loki cuddle under the blankets and kiss. The tension from supper melts away and they relax in one another's arms.

Loki sighs, "I'm sorry, my love, but if we don't talk, I fear I will fall asleep."

"OK. What's on your mind?"

"The same thing that is on everyone else's mind- where is Thanos and when he will strike. I am trying not to let it steal the joy of our news, but it is doing a very good job of it."

"But...baby."

He laughs, "I know. It is exciting and beautiful. I never thought... I still often wonder how I was allowed to keep Etta. And now, a second? A second chance at such a gift? I don't entirely understand how this is possible."

"Have you ever thought about trying to find your other kids? Get in touch with them?"

"Yes. And no."

"You've grown up a lot these last few years, Loki. I think they'd be proud to call you their father."

"Well they certainly wouldn't have been before. Not when I was a prisoner, life forfeit to the king. There have been those who have killed themselves over such a shame, others who have changed their names to create distance and disowned their imprisoned family. While you may have had no qualms, and while Sigyn's father was more inclined to trust her that her prince was worth waiting for, many are not so forgiving."

"Tell me about her. How did you meet?"

"At a feast. I...well, Thor and I had a game. It started when we were quite young. He always had girls flocking to him. When we were children, he would encourage me to appear as him and then he would saunter over and I would reveal myself with much mirth. The girls would shriek and giggle before surrounding their hero. When we grew older, he had girls begging him to bed them. I did not. Lanky and awkward, hair dark, I was not the ideal of Aesir beauty. He was. Is. And so we arranged an extension of our game where he would tell his women that they might wake beside me, or perhaps him, but was the risk of bedding Loki worth the chance at bedding Thor? Many were eager participants and we all had our fun in the early morning hours. He would tell me if a lady was uneasy and leave me to choose what to do." He looks to Jane for a reaction. She has her hand on his chest and she watches, concern on her face, "I never bedded a woman against her will. If the game was not fun for all of us, it was no game at all. I did trick Sif, though. She went to bed with him. I slipped in come morning after he had gone and took his shape. She was rather aggressive when she woke, but realized that the illusion shimmered where she touched it. And then she shoved me out of bed so hard that I broke my concentration and revealed myself. I couldn't help but laugh before I fled. I paid for that trick for years...

"But Sigyn never asked for the game. It was widely known amongst the young women in the court. No one ever hid it. I was running from Sif at a feast not long after my trick when I ran over Sigyn. She fell, I pitched head-first into her father. I was embarrassed beyond belief. I tended to her, offering her my hand, apologizing profusely. I then turned to her father, expecting a scolding. He was kind, though, and smiled at me as I stumbled through my words. It was his suggestion that we sit somewhere quiet and talk. He said she had been excited at the prospect of meeting one of the princes at her first palace feast. And so we sat. She was painfully shy at first, very quiet...but as our elders relaxed with much ale, mead, and wine, she opened up, allowing me a glimpse at her brilliance. I knew then she was someone special. We parted ways with a promise to see one another again.

"She never asked for me as Thor. She never asked for me at all, at least not that way- she wanted marriage first, and the security of a household all her own. It was not the usual way of the upper echelons of our society, and because of that, she intrigued me. We grew close. And when I proposed we court, she blushed and asked her father first. We were both of age, it was not improper, and he was delighted to see our friendship blossom into love."

Jane sighs, "She sounds like a wonderful woman- and like you both would have been very happy together."

"Had I not ruined things by being an impulsive wretch, likely, yes. But I did. I dug a hole so deep she could only look in on me and hope I would be allowed out. It was Mother who told her I am a frost giant. She thought it a small mercy, a way to explain what had happened when everyone thought me dead. Sigyn insisted on staying faithful. She did not want children. She knew it would be expected, but...we had a plan to feign infertility. We told no one of it."

"You had the chance to talk to her after Midgard?"

"Yes. Once. She also wrote letters. I don't know how they were permitted. I suspect Mother's doing."

"I'm sorry you lost her."

Loki brushes Jane's hair back from her face, "As am I. And I do miss her. She was the first woman I loved, the first who loved me in return. But I do not regret that the road brought us here."

"It shouldn't have taken what it did, though. And she shouldn't be dead."

"Jane...we are about to have our second child. Why do you seem so deeply concerned by Sigyn's death?"

"Because...I don't know. Maybe it's because, yet again, we're probably going to die. And if she's waiting for you in whatever afterlife there is, that's going to be really awkward."

He kisses her forehead, "I do not believe in an afterlife so much like this one, filled with petty dramatics and possession. If there is such a thing, it is a feeling of eternal rest and love."

"I worry about stupid stuff sometimes..."

"No, not stupid. We are under great stress, yet again, and we are raising a child...soon, a second, under the looming threat of the end of all things. Concern for an afterlife does not seem so trivial. But do not worry yourself with it so much that you forget we are yet living this one."

He kisses her and she surrenders to him, letting him turn her on her back, settling between her legs. She opens his trousers, he pulls up her dress. He is exhausted and wastes none of his little energy on unnecessary movement. She is ready, he is tired.

It is only when he climaxes that things go horribly wrong. Curled against her, his body tense, mind relaxed, he feels an itching in his skull that he recognizes all to easily that quickly escalates into an invasion of his mind, a vision of snow and ice and the creature cackling words through frozen, cracked skin. Still quivering, he quickly shoves Jane aside and turns over, tucked in on himself.

She reaches for him; he is whispering, "Shit, shit, shit," over and over, his fingers dug into his hair, pulling, his body still tight, his fluids spilled against his own skin. She brushes his arm. He jerks away, "Don't. Speak. Touch. Anything."

She waits. He doesn't move. She gets up and goes to the bathroom. The water has been running at least five minutes before he realizes he is hearing the shower and not the rushing wind through ice and snow. He slowly opens his eyes. Jane comes from the bathroom wearing his silk dressing gown. She retrieves a clean set of sheets, the ones on the bed damp. She sits beside him and fiddles with the hem. He is trembling as he slowly sits up. He looks down at himself, shakes his head, and goes to wash up. She changes the sheets while water runs into the tub. She suddenly deeply misses Etta and wonders if her daughter is happy with Aunt Darcy and Uncle Fandral. She lays down and pulls the blankets up to her chin as she cries into the pillow. The water turns off in the bathroom. She turns onto her back and wipes her eyes. She stares at the ceiling as she waits. The stars are dark. She wishes they were glimmering their comforting little lights.

Ten minutes later, and she knows it is ten minutes because she counts every second, Loki steps out of the bathroom and sits on the edge of the bed, "You have my bathrobe."

"That's the least of my worries right now, Loki."

His shoulders slump and he recognizes the fear in her voice, "I know."

"What just happened?"

"He...I know where Thanos is."

Jane reaches for him and stops her hand before it reaches his back, "Where?"

"Jotunheim. I have to tell someone. They're under attack."

"Why would he be there?"

"I don't know."

"I think we need to get dressed. Wake Thor. Tell him what's going on. Maybe he can figure this out." Someone knocks. Jane slips out of bed, worried, "Who the hell is it at this hour?"

She goes to the door and opens it to find Angrbotha on the other side, "The Watchman has spoken. Tell Loki. Jotunheim is under siege. I am going."

Loki comes to the door, "I have seen. They are coming from the east. They seem to be crossing towards the caves. But they will pass close to the temple if I am right."

"Those are my caves. I will tear their throats out. I am the Witch of Jotunheim, of all realms, and none...no creature, ancient or young, dare cross me."

"Be safe, Angrbotha. If you die, we must have you back sooner, rather than later."

She nods and strides down the hall. Thor is leaving his room in his dressing gown and sees Jane at the door. He comes to her.

"Did she tell you? Thanos' men have started war in Jotunheim. She says they are ill suited for the weather, but brutal."

"I know where they are coming from and I think I know where they are going. Angrbotha is on her way," Loki answers.

"Why Jotunheim, Brother? And what are they fighting towards?"

"The caves where Angrbotha lives."

"Yes, but why?"

Loki sighs, "I wish I-" He stops, "Oh fuck."

"Loki?"

"There is a passage to Asgard in the caves. It leads to a hidden tunnel deep in the vaults."

"It is how you brought them to us on my coronation day?"

"No. This is far older. I did not create it. I discovered it. A link to one of the greatest treasures known to the Nine."

It dawns on Thor, "The Witch is the treasure herself. So there is the passage you once took-"

"Exactly. We must fortify the passageway on our end. Keep them from coming through."

"Can't we close it?"

"Not that I know. I tried to close it the usual ways after I lost Hela. But none of them work."

"Um...guys? I'm figuring we should assemble the team. Get the kids somewhere secure. Make sure at least one member of the royal family stays safe... And I'm not really comfortable camping out in a bunker without clothes on. Can we take five to get dressed? Two of us are in robes. One of us is naked."

Thor glances between each of them, "Yes. Yes we should. Get dressed. I will call our friends together. And then we will fortify this passage. Loki, do you yet know where it is?"

"Of course, Thor," Loki calls from within, on his way to the dressing room, "There is nothing about Angrbotha one ever forgets- especially not the various ways to get to her."

Thor turns to leave, then pauses, curious, "If there is a passage directly to her, why did you call her with magic?"

"One never walks in on Angrbotha uninvited, Brother. Not if one values his life."

They retreat to their rooms, they dress. Thor wakes Sif. As they walk together down the halls, Loki cannot help but think how odd it is to be trying to save Jotunheim when only a short time ago he tried to destroy it.

 


	73. Chapter 73

Thor gathers his advisors. Sif, the Warriors Three, Darcy, Fandral, Loki, Jane, and also now Tyr. Heimdall joins them only briefly and then returns to his position to watch the war. There is little strategy to plan. Jotunheim is now an ally and requires aid. Tyr leaves to assemble his men. Loki will show them the passage and they will stream into Jotunheim through the pitch-black tunnel to hopefully fend off the attack, or at least buy time. Volstagg and Hogun ready their own forces, a second wave to plunge into dark and cold in defense of both realms. Thor will command a third wave. They anticipate a decoy attack from somewhere else, something to draw forces away from the vault. Or perhaps the vault is the decoy. Either way, they are ready with another group of soldiers to defend the palace. Thor has learned. And Odin goes to Heimdall, Hugin and Munin ready to fly messages to whomever needs to hear them.

Once the others have departed for their assignments, Thor turns to Fandral and Darcy, "As I will be leading the third wave, I need you two to take perhaps the hardest task of all. Keeping our dear Sif and Loki from joining the fight. We cannot risk the throne falling with all of us at war. It will likely take both of you to help with the children and to stop anyone from leaving. Loki, after you show Tyr the passage, you are to return to your chambers. I will not have you plunging into this fight. There is too much at risk."

No one argues. Fandral goes with Sif and Mothi. Darcy escorts Jane and Etta. And Loki walks with Thor to the vault.

"I am serious, Brother. I cannot let you fight Thanos."

"I have no intentions to. I will not fight him until I can kill him. And I cannot kill him until we have all six Stones. Have you sent word to our allies on Xandar and in Midgard?"

"Yes. I have not asked for aid in this fight, but I have told them that Thanos is once again collecting Stones and we need to be ready to defend them."

"Good. Leaving any of them unguarded at this time would be entirely unwise."

They meet Hogun and Tyr's garrison and Loki winds them through narrow passageways, beyond the Cask of Ancient Winters, down stairs Thor did not know existed, to a tall, narrow door, "This is the way. It is long, it is a bit treacherous. There is a drop of about a foot near the end of the tunnel. And it ends in another door. Be careful, Angrbotha may not think to expect us coming through. She will guard this passage as though her life depends on it. She does not like things that are hers to be disturbed and she considers the caves her home. Be mindful of that when you disturb what you find on the other side."

Tyr bows to him and calls to his men, "For Asgard and Jotunheim! We have our orders!" Clanking steel files in a staggered line down the narrow, black hall.

Loki turns to Hogun, "Can you find this place on your own?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Brother, return to your family. We need you safe."

"Safety is an illusion, Thor, as freedom is a lie. We are never either, even if we believe we are."

When they exit the vault, he leaves Thor to talk to Hogun. He returns to Jane.

In Jotunheim, Angrbotha fights with teeth and claws and magic combined, her clothes drenched in blood that freezes nearly as soon as it is spilled. Thanos' army is ill prepared, but they fight brutally, killing hundreds as they pour from a portal in the side of an ice wall. The creature that has been talking to Loki in his dreams keeps to the rear, waiting for his master to give the word. When it comes, they set off explosions in the temple, the great ruined stone walls collapsing, the rubble cutting off reinforcements. Their temple desecrated, the Jotunr roar in fury and fight harder, but their numbers dwindle. The Aesir cannot keep up with their foes, the cold hindering their weapons and slowing them down.

Tyr shouts, "Fall back! Keep them out of the caves!"

Angrbotha yells over the din, "NO! Shelter yourselves in them and hold the line!"

"You heard her! Take cover!" Tyr orders.

His men fortify themselves and brace for the onslaught from Thanos' creatures. Then they see a large being striding across the battle field laying waste to anything in his path.

Angrbotha appears in front of him, "Get back, foul beast!"

Thanos tries to strike her dead, but she blasts him with a purple fire, throwing him into a slab of ice. He rises and grins. She bares her teeth and hisses, jaw wide, hair wild, a serpent defending its nest.

"Retreat! Take word to Asgard," she calls.

He keeps half his men at the mouth of the cave and sends the other half back to fortify in the vault with Hogun and Volstagg. Thanos' men stop fighting and circle their master and his foe. Angrbotha fights, tendrils of red energy extending from her fingers as long, whip-like knives. She slashes Thanos' face, dark blood trickling down his cheeks. He growls. She strikes again and again, throwing spells and slipping in to claw. And when she finds her opportunity, she launches herself at him and climbs his back, tearing through his armor and flesh. He roars and throws himself back onto the ice wall. She tries to fling herself off, but slips as she escapes and falls beside him. He repeatedly stomps on her, grinning. Her body shattered, blood seeping onto the snow, she laughs, voice harsh and hoarse as blood gurgles up her throat. He crushes her skull.

Tyr retreats into the passageway knowing that the only way he and his men can win against that brutality is if they have the might of Mjolnir at their side.

Loki paces his rooms, uncomfortable waiting. He has had a moment of foresight, a flash into the very near future. In it, Thanos cuts through the palace, the dead piling in his wake. When he finds Loki and Jane in their chambers, he takes her and Etta first. Darcy screams and fights like a warrior, but he kills her quickly. Then he dashes Etta against a wall. And Jane, as she wails in grief, is dragged away from her body while he is held back, his legs broken so he cannot escape. Jane is brutally tortured in front of him. The vision ended as they descended on him, his wife still alive, but barely.

He cannot tell her what he has seen, so he paces, horrified by this fate. He cannot shake the pictures from his head.

Jane rests on the bed, Darcy stretched out beside her, Etta giggling as they tickle her. He walks to his wife and kisses her cheek, "I need to find a book. I'll be in the other room. Just...give me a little time."

Worried, she nods and squeezes his hand, "OK. Are you alright?"

"I will be. This is difficult." He strokes Etta's hair.

"I know. Be gentle with yourself."

He smiles and heads to the shelves in the outer room. He carefully crafts an illusion, hides himself, and slips out the door, unnoticed.

He walks briskly through he halls, dropping his invisibility once he is far enough away to feel safe doing so. The entire palace is active, even late at night, soldiers taking up positions and running towards the armory.

Someone yells, "They're coming from the sky! To the ships!"

Heimdall saw the ships before the soldiers did and called for Fandral. After having Sif swear that she would not leave Mothi and join the fight, he ran to prepare his pilots. It has been long enough that he knows he needs to check on his determined friend and Queen. On his way back to her rooms, he sees Loki striding down the hall, a look of sheer determination on his face. He knows that look. Fandral heads straight for him and grabs his arm, dragging him to an adjacent hallway, the surprise enough to knock Loki off course.

"Let go of me!" Loki yanks his arm back. But Fandral does not let go.

He slams Loki against the wall, pinning him with both hands gripping his shirt at his shoulders, "Stop. _Think_. Breathe."

"No!" But he is breathing deep anyway, "Fuck off, Fandral!" He pushes himself forward, trying to be free of Fandral's grasp.

Fandral tightens his fists, and slams him back against the wall, "What in the name of the gods do you think you are doing?! You have your orders!"

"And they are going to get everyone killed! Don't you understand? Thanos will not stop until he finds me and exacts revenge. He knows I love someone. He does not know who. But so long as I hide with her, he will kill her! I've seen it, watched the future, should I stay hidden- my daughter will be slaughtered, her brains dashed against the wall, my wife tortured, left barely alive, so that we both must watch the other suffer. I _cannot_ allow this! I have a chance of survival if I go the vault and so do they."

Fandral relaxes his grip a little, resting his hands flat on Loki's shoulders, "Talk."

"He wants me to make up for what I have lost and for running from him- he knows I know where three of the remaining Stones are. I made a longer bargain- he would not hand me his army and Midgard for only the Tesseract. I was to deliver him the Stones and the Gauntlet in our vault. If I surrender so that I might do this, I may survive. But if I do not, he will slaughter everyone in this palace on his way to me and he will take his payment in our blood."

"What would you have me do?" Fandral sighs, "I was told to keep you all safe."

"Letting me go will do that. It will keep at least one of the royal family alive. But Asgard will fall if I stay. We may have already lost Jotunheim, do not let another of the Nine crumble."

"Loki, I...I cannot just let you go to such a destruction as this."

"You must. And I must ask something even greater of you."

"And what is that?"

"He knows I love someone. But he does not know who. I cannot let him see that it is Jane and he _will_ break that part of my mind. I have slept too little to keep him out entirely. But I can manipulate what he sees. If he sees Jane, he sees Etta, and his cruelty to children is horrific. Those he does not kill, he takes as his own and raises to be his assassins. I met one- the girl, Gamora. I do not want Etta to go through what she did."

Fandral knows what Loki needs to hear him offer, "Show him us. I do not fear being the subject of his hatred."

"You should, Fandral. And thank you."

His head bowed, Fandral nods, "You are welcome, my prince."

Loki lifts his chin and kisses him, "May that be just in case things go terribly wrong. Now go. Care for my wife. My daughter. They will need someone who understands what it is to love me at my worst beside them as they hear what it is I will have to do under his service."

Fandral drops his hands from Loki's arms and Loki disappears down the hall. He takes a few deep breaths and continues on his way to check on Sif.

Jane walks to the outer chambers and sees Loki sitting in the window with a book; she walks over to him and leans against the window frame, "Are you OK?"

"I am so sorry, my love. Be strong."

She looks at him, confused, and then he dissolves in a glimmer of light. She realizes what he has done and runs to the bedroom.

"Darcy! Darcy! He's gone!"

"What the hell?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

"Jane, hold up. Where do you think he went?"

"The vault. Where else?"

"Why the hell would he go to the vault?"

"Because he's convinced Thanos is going to kill everyone looking for him."

"Wait, you mean he's going to give himself to Thanos?"

"I think so."

Darcy falls off the bed and then picks up Etta, "Run, Jane. You've got to stop him."

Jane runs to the door; Fandral opens it and she slams into his chest, "Get out of my way!"

"No. Stop."

"You don't get it! Loki's in danger!"

"I know."

"WHAT?!"

He gently pushes her back into the room and closes the door as Darcy comes from the bedroom, "We have to talk."

"No! We have to get to Loki!"

Fandral rubs his eyes, "Jane, I talked to him. Please, hear me."

She lets him sit her down on the couch, "You have one minute to make this make some kind of sense."

"Loki had a vision of the future. It was...terrible. Etta dead. You tortured to within an inch of your life, allowed to live only so that you would watch him endure horrible things. Both of you forced to see the other's destruction. He could not stay. There were two choices- fulfill his bargain with Thanos or pay it back in blood."

Jane crumples, "My god..."

"He asked that I stay beside you as a guide. Thanos will have him do awful things."

"How are you going to guide me through this? I'm his wife...we have a child. And I'm pregnant with our second."

He put his arms around her, "Just because we never made it so far does not mean I did not love him dearly...and still, perhaps, do. I understand what it means to watch Loki at his worst from afar."

Darcy, standing at the doorway with Etta, comes to sit beside him, "Well this is...an interesting twist."

"Fear not, Darcy. You are my wife. My beloved."

Jane looks to Darcy, "Are you going to be OK?"

"Well I've never had problems sharing before. So if we all survive this...Jane?"

"We'll talk. But right now, Loki's about to do something really really scary. And I hope I don't just drop dead when he gets to the vault." She leans into Fandral, "I'm sorry I didn't ask about you two sooner. Now...everything's scary."

"I know. But we'll stay together. And congratulations on this pregnancy." Jane tries to smile. He opens his arms to Darcy and she cuddles against his other side, "All of us. Sif and Thor, too. Our family will endure."

"If we all survive," Darcy adds.

"We will endure even if we lose someone. We have to. Loss is more reason to pull together, not to fall apart."

Jane sighs, "I hope _he's_ OK. I don't know if I can rebuild him again."

"He knows he is loved. That will make a difference."

They sit in silence, Jane crying, Fandral trying to be a comforting presence while wrestling with his own feelings.

Darcy nudges Jane's arm, "So...you're going to have another baby."

"Yeah."

"That's cool. Maybe this'll all be over when baby gets here."

"I sure hope so. But it makes the idea of dropping dead even more scary."

There is a knock on the door and Sif calls, "Jane? Have you seen my bodyguard? He is doing a terrible job keeping watch on me."

"Come on in, he's here."

She does, Mothi on her hip, "Where-" She surveys the scene and sits on one of the ladder back chairs, "One of you is going to have to explain what is going on."

With a sigh, Fandral does.

Loki enters the dungeon to a scene of chaos. Most of Tyr's men are dead or dying, the few who are not are pretending they are. He cannot find Volstagg. Hogun leans against a wall, clutching his stomach, blood seeping from between his fingers. There are Chitauri everywhere. They bristle when they see him, approaching with weapons drawn.

"Take me to Thanos. Now."

The one who has been in his dreams appears at his side, "You have come back to us, Loki of no-realm."

"Not no-realm. I am Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim, son of Laufey, son of Odin and of Frigga, and you have attacked my people. Do not act as though I am hear out of any sense of loyalty. I will no longer bargain with you. Take me to Thanos."

"You are in no position to make deals."

"I am in every position to make deals. You have sought to destroy my family. My friends are bleeding or missing. I do not see my brother's brother. And I believe you likely killed my witch. I am very angry. And you-" he whips to the side and grabs the creature by the throat, squeezing with both his strength and his magic as he lifts him off the floor, "have been very intrusive in my mind as of late. You will not do that again- I am far too tired and killing the reason I have not slept well in a year would be welcome relief." Thanos' minion struggles and gasps in his grip.

A familiar, chilling voice booms, "Loki. You seek an audience? Release it."

Loki gives one final squeeze and the creature goes limp; Loki drops him, "He's not dead."

"No. But should I kill you?"

"I have come to uphold our bargain."

"Oh?"

"We made a deal. I would retrieve Infinity Stones in exchange for a realm. I have not upheld my part of the bargain. I will help you retrieve the remaining Stones, starting with the Tesseract from our vaults. In return, you will stop your siege on Asgard and Jotunheim. Six Stones in exchange for the lives of two realms."

Thanos nods and extends hand, "Agreed."

Loki shakes it and bows, "Then, as we have an accord...let us proceed. This way. And then we will leave." Thanos follows.

Hogun hisses, "Traitor," as Loki passes.

"No traitor. Speak to Fandral. This is what has to be done." His fingers brush Hogun's shoulder. Hogun winces and jerks away, but there is a burning deep in his wound and the bleeding slows. Puzzled, he watches as Loki delivers two of Asgard's most powerful relics, the Tesseract and the Gauntlet, to one of the most despicable creatures known to the Nine realms and beyond.

As they pass a second time, heading for the narrow door to Jotunheim, Loki steers the conversation so Hogun will hear, "And Angrbotha?"

"I killed her."

"Asgard will retrieve her body. I hope your people did not desecrate it. She was quite dear to some of us and it would be a pity to have to watch you die as horribly as I am certain she did. Or perhaps not. While I would prefer a quick death for you at the end of this, I would not mind watching you suffer."

Thanos laughs, "You assume I will not win."

"I assume I will do my best to keep that from happening after I have fulfilled my end of the bargain, yes. What idiot would not? You will have the power to destroy all that _is_. Being something that _is_ , I have a vested interest in not being ended."

"That is true. And you will be a formidable opponent."

Loki grins, "Oh yes. That I will. Now. There are other Infinity Stones. I suppose we must retrieve them. Perhaps Thor will stay out from under foot. I doubt it. He is the protector of the realms. It would be expected he will contest this."

"And you? Are you prepared to kill him as you once were?"

"Kill? What fun is that? If I kill him, I can only fight him once. If I delay him, stall him, mislead him...then I get a challenge, a game, and we can test one another. If you intend me to kill him, you have underestimated my enjoyment of his frustration."

They are far enough away that Hogun can no longer hear them. These were messages. Loki is clever enough, he reasons, and he is leaving a clue. He slowly stands and inspects his wound. It is not so grievous as he expected. The slash is deep, but the tissue he felt spilling from it is now securely behind muscle. He has lost a lot of blood. He is dizzy. The Chitauri have disappeared.

"Heimdall...are they gone? Send Thor. And the healers. We need them."

A few of the men on the floor stir; one of them speaks, "Is it over?"

"I think so," another answers, "but we lost too many."

"Where is Volstagg?"

"I don't know. I saw him that way- where Loki went."

"Did the prince turn on us?"

Hogun shakes his head, "I do not know. But I hold judgment until I speak to Fandral. After, we will see. You ought do the same." Leaning on the wall, he heads towards the stand the Gauntlet formerly occupied. There is Volstagg, slumped against the wall, a gash across his forehead bleeding profusely. Hogun sits beside him and feels for a pulse. It is there, though faint. He inspects the wound. It is deep- to the bone, and the bone appears to have a faint scoring across it that is slowly fading. They heal fast, but not this quickly. "Loki healed you, too, friend."

Volstagg groans and then slowly opens his eyes, "I thought I was a dead man, Hogun."

"Perhaps you were."

"What happened? Why are they gone?"

"Loki came and gave them what they wanted."

"That traitor!"

"I said so, too. He said to talk to Fandral. I think we ought to pay him a visit."

"Fandral yet loves him. He will make excuses."

"He never has. We will help here. Then we will talk. And then we will judge."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Angrbotha is dead. We need to find her."

"She won't stay dead. Why do we need to go back to that barren wasteland to pull her here?"

"Loki said to."

"And why do we do what he said? Why should we trust him?"

"You saw how they fought. He may have saved Asgard."

Volstagg sighs, "Then we will get her. After we help here. If she is dead, little will hurt her. And after, we will find Fandral and gather with the others over something to eat. It has to be close to morning, doesn't it? Breakfast?"

"I think it is yet too early for breakfast."

"It is _never_ too early for breakfast, Hogun. Come now, help me up." Hogun helps him off the floor, "It looks as though you were dealt a mortal blow. That is a lot of blood. You should be dead."

"I should. Loki did something. As I think he did to you."

"But why, if he is just going to help Thanos?"

"That, dear friend, is why we must talk to Fandral. There are far too many questions and too few answers."

They hear rushing footsteps and Thor bursts into the room, "You are alive!" He hugs them both, "Heimdall says Loki has gone. But why?"

"Fandral knows," Hogun answers, "He told me to speak to him."

"Then we must go to Fandral."

"No. First we help. Then we get Angrbotha. Then we talk." Volstagg nudges his arm, "And eat."

 


	74. Chapter 74

They congregate in Loki and Jane's quarters. Odin, Hogun, Thor, and Fandral join the others already together. Fandral tells them of Loki's vision and why he did what he did. They sit in silence for a solid minute before Thor speaks.

"I have lost one brother on this night. Tyr is likely to die, his wounds far greater than most survive. And my other brother has sacrificed himself to something so dark we nearly lost him to it once. I do not know what to do, friends. I want time to grieve, but I know we may not have it."

Sif rests a hand on his arm, "I know exactly what you must do. You must seek the Stones, as we planned. The only ways we will get him back is if we can steal him when he is sent to retrieve what we have, steal him back if we intercept him taking them from elsewhere, or if he can fulfill his bargain and escape after he has delivered them."

"I will start tonight."

She shakes her head, "You will need to rest. We don't know where they are. Heimdall cannot see them. Our best strategy is to contact our allies and secure the Stones they have. But our own forces are stretched thin. Tyr is dying. Hogun and Volstagg need time to heal. And we are all exhausted."

"Then we will sleep a few hours. But first thing in the morning...we start work."

Volstagg raises a finger, "First thing in the morning...after we take breakfast."

Hogun laughs, "Yes, after breakfast. We must have our strength."

Sif glares at them, "You are both going to rest. You were nearly killed."

"Eris examined me," Volstagg insists, "I am healing faster than usual. She says so long as I sleep, I should be fully healed in a matter of days."

"Loki did something- I do not know what. But it has accelerated our healing," Hogun says, "And so we can stand beside you once again."

Sif turns to Fandral, "Will you be able to go out with them, knowing you may watch him die? And if you do, knowing what it will do to Jane?"

All eyes are on Fandral, waiting for him to answer. He has never told his friends how deep his love for Loki has been. It has never been hidden, but his real loves have been few, far between, and not something of which he speaks. Only Sif has ever asked him directly about Loki. Darcy and Jane are the first to know from his own confession.

"I... How much do you all know?"

Volstagg puts a hand on his shoulder, "We have known for years you were once very close."

"You have never kept that you had sex with him a secret," Sif adds.

"Did you love him?" Hogun asks.

"Yes."

Thor can see there is something Fandral is not saying, "Do you yet?"

Silence. A nod.

"Now you all know. Darcy and Jane...I told them a few hours ago. But yes. He and I were close before Sigyn. And I stepped back when he was clearly falling for her. It was beautiful to watch, to know that he treasured her so dearly. And it has been incredible to see him fall so deeply in love with Jane. Seeing him happy is joy itself."

Darcy takes his hand, "Are you OK?"

"Yes. And no. I love you, dear Darcy. Deeply, madly, and with my whole soul...and yet I cannot shake that first love."

"Who says you have to? Fuck, I never really expect this, but I went into this whole thing thinking I might be sharing you. We'll all talk when we get him back. But until then...what _can_ you do, if it's too hard to go out to fight?"

"I can help Sif rule this kingdom, gather intelligence from our allies, keep everyone up to date on what we know, and keep track of the Stones as reports come in."

Odin speaks, "I will help you the best I can. I have a little experience running a realm and can advise you when you ask." Fandral smiles, "But for now, let us all rest. We can consider our next steps in the morning." Volstagg and Hogun leave first. Sif gathers Mothi.

She kisses Fandral's cheek on her way by the couch, "Be strong, Brother. We are with you."

"Thank you, but I am less concerned about me and more about him. I have watched him walk this road before when his mind was not so sharp and he had nothing to live for. This time...this time he has every reason to be cautious."

"Fandral...we did not know if he was still capable of being himself then. Now we know he is and he is once again our brother. That cannot make it easier."

"Sif, please. I have largely ignored this for years. I would like, for Jane's sake, to continue ignoring it." She nods and takes her son from the room. Thor pats his shoulder and follows her.

Odin stays a moment longer, pulling his chair in front of the three young people cuddled together on the couch, "Fandral...you have always been a kind young man. A good friend to both my sons. I did not know you and Loki were so close, perhaps because I did not want to see. I hope the four of you find your way through this with your hearts intact."

Jane takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "You know, I think we will. I don't know how. I don't know what this'll look like. And I don't know what Loki's going to say, either. But...we're all friends, right?"

Darcy pats Fandral's chest, "Yeah, we are. I'm not going anywhere."

Fandral hugs them both, "I'm lucky to have such a wonderful wife and sister. Have no fear, All-Father. I have no plans of driving a wedge between Jane and Loki. When he returns, we will find peace."

Odin sighs, "I hope. Peace in Asgard seems in short supply these past few years." He stands, "Get some rest, my children. I will see you in the morning."

After the door clicks closed behind him, Jane gets Etta from the cradle and cuddles back under Fandral's arm, "Guys...can I cry now?"

Fandral rests his head on hers, "Of course, dear Sister." Jane dissolves. Darcy reaches across Fandral and rests her hand on Jane's arm.

"I don't want to be alone tonight...will you stay here? Also...just in case I drop dead? I don't want Etta alone."

Darcy bites her lip, trying not to start crying, "Oh, Sis...god, this sucks. Do you think he's OK?"

"Well I'm not dead yet, that's something, right?"

"Janey...that's not very comforting."

"It's all I've got. I don't want to think about what he's been through and what Thanos'll put him through again. And I'm so tired. Can we all go to bed? I need sleep."

Fandral nods, "Of course. Where do you want us?"

"All together in the big bed. I get Etta's little basket thing. We'll put her there between us."

Fandral stands, "Come, ladies. Let's rest. We'll have an early morning. And who knows what we'll end up dealing with when we all meet again."

Darcy turns down the bed. She and Fandral shed layers until they are comfortable. Darcy scootches in the middle by Etta. Fandral spoons behind her. And Jane reaches across to hold Darcy's hand while she falls asleep.

 


	75. Chapter 75

In Thanos' realm of shadows and dark creatures, dear Loki lies sleeping. It is the only grace he will get in his time serving this master, this he knows. But Thanos understands his exhaustion and there will be little time for sleep later. Loki is no good to him tired beyond thought. So he sleeps, deep and restful, in a real bed. He doesn't know where it came from, or who slept in it last, and though it smells of lavender, he does not dare to ask.

When he wakes, he dresses and goes to Thanos, bowing deep on one knee, "What is your first task, my lord?"

"There is another searching for the Stones. He has found Time. He travels to Earth to retrieve the one held there. He has Reality. Kill him."

Loki nods, "And what weapons do you propose I use?"

"These." Thanos' minion presents him with a set of knives, "Be quick."

"Might I search your armory for something more suited to wear than my simple linens?"

"Again, be quick."

So Loki is, and he finds layers of leather that suit him well enough for this task. They are nothing so elegant as what he left behind in Asgard, but he will make-do.

Thanos gives him the Tesseract, "Do not lose it. I will have no mercy if you do." In an instant, Loki is in Midgard. He gets his bearings and reaches out to find what he seeks. There are flickerings, strong ones, and they are not far. He searches, following a disturbance in the flow of Yggdrasil. Someone has scarred the world and he cannot quite tell how. Soon he knows. A portal. But he can tell it does not open to a different place. He steps through. The field looks different. It hits him. Whomever he hunts has used the Time Stone. Some _when_ is he? He walks, searching for signs. There are paths crushed into the grass, one of them clearly fresh. He follows it. And then he sees a man in the distance who looks out of place, a stone fortress before them both rising out of a hillside. The figure seems to be looking for an entrance. He hurries.

When he is close enough to see features, he knows it is his target walking ahead of him. The Collector. And he carries with him both the Time Stone and the Reality Stone- the Aether. This energy signature is familiar, even though it is contained.

"I know what you seek. My master bids me seek it, too."

The Collector turns to him, "I know who you are."

"Many do. And many who do not will soon enough. I would rather _not_ have to kill you, but if you will not relinquish Time and Reality peacefully, I will do what I must."

"And why must you? You are a curiosity- how many masters do you serve?"

"One, and unwillingly. To be free of him and to destroy him, I must complete my bargain."

"And if you do not?"

"Everyone I have ever loved dies horribly at my broken feet, so shattered that I have no choice but to watch as their lives are strung out so that I will die in anguish both of my body and of my heart."

"You cannot take the Stones."

"Then _you_ will die."

Loki strikes him, but the Collector has something with him- a weapon Loki has never seen. It explodes in his direction and throws him into the wall.

"No, I'd rather not. And I have to go collect another from this devilish place."

"I think not. You seek the Mind gem. But I know where it must go. The fate of this world depends on it staying here."

"This world is of little consequence."

Loki pulls something from within his cloak, "It means a great deal to me." He braces himself against the rock, presses the pin, and throws the grenade past the Collector. There were only a few of them in Thanos' armory, but he took every one of them. They are familiar, and while he does not know where they send those they suck into the vortex they create, he knows that Kurse has not returned from wherever he went, and so it seems a safe place to take this creature.

Stunned by its force, the Collector scrambles against the rocks towards Loki. His satchel catches on an outcropping and Loki prays the Stones are there. He reaches for the bag. The Collector grabs his arm and tries to jerk him loose.

"Now, it is neither or both. Stop it." For a brief moment, fear flashes through Loki's heart. He does not want to die. He cannot die. Not with Jane's life in the balance.

"I can't. It must be fed."

"Then feed it yourself."

Loki drives one of the knives into the man's side, "Indeed. I will." He yanks the blade free; the Collector loses his grasp, stumbles against the force of the vortex, and slides into it, screaming. It closes with a pop.

Loki falls against the wall and sighs. He glances at his hand. Blood. His knife is slick with it. His stomach turns with the knowledge of what he has done. He drops the blade and sinks to the ground. He has done this before. It should not cause this. But it does. He wipes his hand on the grass and drives the blade into the dirt. It cleans it enough. He tries to distract himself and sees the Collector's bag still hanging from the rock.

He stands, retrieves the satchel, and opens it. He sighs, relieved. Time is there, and so is Reality. At least this sacrifice has served a purpose, even if a dark one. He walks back across the field and steps back through the portal. It closes after him. He uses the Tesseract to return to Thanos' realm. He walks to his master's throne, certain that this is where he should bring the Stones, as the ones he has and the Gauntlets are not stored in the armory. He considers what he could do with both Stones. With Reality, he could try to rewrite history, to keep Thanos from getting any others by attempting to infect him with the Aether in the hopes it would destroy him. But Loki also knows this could fail, Thanos more powerful than before. But Time...this seems the far more valuable gift. He stops and takes a seat on a large rock, thoughts moving far too quickly for him to sort while walking.

What only he could do with a little Time. He could go back to before the Void, whisper to himself of his heritage so it is no secret and plant the thought in his mother's mind that it is critical that she be honest with him. And with that, he could save Sigyn, the poor girl having no shamed prince, no reason to throw herself from the Bifrost.

But...he sighs- there is always a _but_. Then there would be no fall from grace, no Midgard for him, no reason he would be locked away. And with that, he would keep his quiet life with Sigyn, Thor would keep Jane until she died a mortal or grew bored with her and left her on her own planet, heartbroken. Or maybe Thor would simply never return, never knowing how to regain his honour and reclaim Mjolnir. Loki's fall returned Thor to grace. Perhaps his mother would live if he were able to stay with her. But would the Dark Elves rise at all? Would Jane find the Aether? Or would he never let the frost giants into Asgard, knowing he was one of them, so there would be no confirmation of her work, no Thor to show her other stars, no reason to be relocated to London. And there would be no Etta. And he wonders how the paradox would resolve and if the him he knew would fade into the one he created or if he would have to kill and replace his old self. If he blended with his old self, would he remember all he gave up? Or if he would simply wink out of existence, his new past replacing him entirely, his own self never having had existed?

The voice of Thanos' creature breaks him from his thoughts, "The Master wants the Stones. You delay. He does not like delay."

Loki stands tall, "As I was unable to retrieve the Mind Stone, I was taking time to contemplate the next course of action. He will not begrudge careful planning."

"You lie."

"Constantly. But you will never know which is truth and which crafted by the silver tongue of Loki Liesmith."

He leaves the creature and presents his prizes to Thanos. For once, Thanos seems pleased with his work, even if only briefly.

"But you failed to secure the Mind Stone. It was within your grasp."

"Yes. There are things in the fate of Midgard that depend on it not being snatched out of Time."

"I do not care about the fate of Midgard. When everything ends, it will matter little."

Loki carefully chooses his lies, "Yes, but changing that one thing changes if I am here today, and, therefore, the timing of getting the Stone I have brought you. There was battle waged that took my brother from Asgard and bought me time to rule, time to put pieces in place to confound Odin longer and keep Thor at bay. Were they to catch me sooner, were Midgard destroyed, I would likely be dead. And who, then, would you call on to search for these Stones?" He knows he is playing with fire. Thanos does not like his judgment challenged. He nods to his creature and a bolt of pain shoots through Loki's mind. It is enough to drop him to one knee.

"You may be right. But you also might not be. You may be covering weakness. We shall fix that." He takes the container for the Reality Stone and opens it, setting it at Loki's feet, "Perhaps with this in your veins you will not fail me again."

Loki freezes as the Aether seeps out, searches, finds the warmth of his body, and then explodes into him. He chokes on it, his screams drowned out by its own otherworldly shriek. And then the chaos ends and he collapses in a heap on the rock.

"Take him away. Let him sleep. And then he will retrieve the fifth Stone or he will die."

 


	76. Chapter 76

Gamora takes her turn lurking outside of the Collector's home in Knowhere. They have been taking shifts canvassing streets, lingering in doorways, and listening. Her friends are restless. This job, though, is one she likes. It is calm. It takes skill. And no one questions her.

She watches as one of the Collector's young women staggers from the door, leaning heavily on a creature that looks somewhat like a large foul. The girl is weak. The foul is as well. She collapses. Gamora pulls her hood over her eyes and acts the part of a passer-by.

"Is she alright?" She does not know if this bird-man can speak.

"No."

Gamora kneels beside her, "She is wasting away."

"We all are. There is no food."

"Oh? Where is your master?"

"Gone. For a week. We have not seen him."

Gamora tenses, "Gone? I don't like the sound of that." None of them saw him leave. There must be other ways off world, other passages that do not involve spacecraft.

"Many are dead."

She gathers up the girl, "Come. We'll get help."

"Who are you?"

"A friend. And I know where there are more friends." The bird man walks with her to the _Milano_ , "Peter! Drax! Rocket! Groot! Anybody! We've got trouble!"

Peter jumps out of the ship, "I don't like the sound of that, 'Mora."

"Like it or no, we have it. The Collector's been missing for a week. His collection is dying."

Peter's eyes widen, "That dude collected people and stuff."

"Yes. _And they are dying_."

"Oh, man..."

"We need to call for help."

She takes the girl into the ship and stretches her out on her own cot, "They are starving. We cannot do this on our own."

Rocket enters the bunkroom, "What's this? We taking on passengers?"

"No, dude, the Collector's missing. So his collection of people is dying."

"Oh, hell. We can't save everybody. We're trying to save the universe already!"

"Call for backup," Gamora orders.

He nods, "Yeah, get on that...this is beyond us."

Peter goes to the cockpit. Gamora can hear him calling NovaCorps.

The duck man kneels next to the girl, "What will you do?"

"We have friends who can bring food, medical assistance, and whatever we need to extract your fellows from the cages. What we cannot unlock, we will break."

Rocket grabs his bag, "I think we need to go do some breaking right now. Groot? Come on. Let's go break some shit."

"Wait."

He looks at Gamora as though she has gone mad, "Now why the hell would I do that?"

"Because we do not know who he has collected and if their bodies can deal with our environment. Because we do not know if there are creatures there more dangerous when ill and half-mad from starvation than they would be otherwise. And because that man had at least two very dangerous artefacts, likely others, and we cannot risk everyone he caged arming themselves to go hunting for him."

"Ah. Yeah. So where do you think he is?"

"I do not know. But we are in trouble."

"We've got to call that big guy. What was his name?"

Peter walks in, "Thor. We've got to call Thor."

"And how do we do _that_?"

Peter looks up, "Heimdall? Could you kinda tell Thor we've got trouble?"

Rocket rolls his eyes, "Because that'll work."

Peter shrugs, "Well, there's not much else we can do."

In Asgard, they have been heard. Heimdall sends word to Thor and looks for Loki's footprints across the universe. He does not see him, but he also knows that Loki will appear eventually- he no longer hides himself. It is only when he is in Thanos' realm that he cannot be found.

Thor sits at his desk spread with maps. He is looking for Stones. It is tediuous work and there are no leads. So he sips the coffee Jane has made for him. He has visited her these past few mornings, trying to help her with Etta while she struggles with the idea that Loki could drop dead at any moment, taking her with him. And her pregnancy is not making her coping skills stronger. So every morning, she makes coffee and they sit and sip at the table before Etta wakes up. She rarely speaks. He gives her a hug before he leaves and reminds her both that she is far stronger than she knows and that Loki loves her more than he loves his own life- he will do everything he can to come home.

Fandral enters the king's room and bows, "My friend. Heimdall has word."

"Oh?"

"The Collector is missing. Peter Quill has called for us."

Thor sets down his pen and stands quickly, "Then we shall go."

"We need to assess if he still has his Infinity Stones."

"And if he does not?"

"Then we must figure out who does have them."

"Will you accompany me?"

"Yes. But I must first tell Darcy and Jane what is happening."

Thor nods, "Then go. I will see if there is news from other realms."

Fandral walks to Jane and Loki's rooms; the women are sipping their coffee while Etta plays in the window, "Good morning, my wife. My sister." He bows to each, "I will be leaving for a little while. The Collector has gone missing and we must find his Stones."

Darcy snickers, "His Stones? Honey...men who horde _people_ don't have no stones..."

Jane snorts coffee, "Darcy!"

"It's true, babe. He had slaves. Slavers got no stones."

"Yeah, well he also had two of the most powerful relics in the universe and who knows where they are now."

"With your boo, no doubt."

There is a knock on the door. Fandral opens it. On the other side, Thor stands with Angrbotha.

"May we come in?"

Darcy nods, "Sis?"

"Yeah. Come on in."

Thor steps in beside Fandral; Angrbotha comes to the table, "There has been a ripple. My daughter reports a new creature entering her halls. She called him Taneleer Tivan."

"The Collector," Thor adds, "That was his name."

Jane sighs, "Can we not have a huge audience when she tells me my husband killed him and I have a complete meltdown? Thor, you're a great brother. Fandral, you too. I love you guys. But I think I just need to have my sister."

Darcy puts her arms around her, "Go away, boys. Shoo."

Thor bows, "We shall go to this location- Knowhere. And then we will return. Be strong, Sister. We have dark days ahead. But there is always hope."

"Take care, Jane. Darcy- be sure she does. We won't be gone long." The door clicks shut as the men leave.

Jane deflates against Darcy, "What do you know?"

"Little. Hela says there were ripples in time. And then he was gone. A stab wound, at the least, but it was not fatal. Something dark drew him in and condensed him to nothing."

"Loki killed him."

"It is not the first man he has killed. Nor will it be the last."

"I know. But I'm not from warrior world. I'm from a place where even killing someone in self defense gets you looked at very closely to make sure it was _really_ self defense. Killing people for any reason, especially if you're trying to take something they have, is considered a really bad thing. People back there would say I'm married to a thief and a murderer, even if he's doing it because our lives are all at stake."

Angrbotha sighs, the rasp of her breath something Jane still is not used to, "You are married to a good man, Jane Foster. There is nothing that will change this. Not the perception of others. Not what he does in this time of desperation. Do not hold this against him. Do not let it destroy you. Or him, through your eyes."

Jane wipes tears from her cheeks, "Thanks...but I'm not sure how to take that from you... I'm not really sure how to take _you_ , to be honest."

"Oh?"

"He told me he wasn't entirely willing- that he traded sex for knowledge and considered it fair even if it wasn't his choice. And I'm not sure how I feel about that. And what you might ask again."

Angrbotha tips her head, curious, "Again?"

"For helping get the Infinity Stones. Trying to stop Thanos. All this."

"This is no bargain, Jane. This is the fate of all worlds. I would be a fool not to help. There is no price. What is at risk is too precious for such a thing."

"And before?"

"That was how I made sure my students were willing to yield."

"And did he?"

"Yes."

"Why is that what you asked?"

"A body is precious. Trust with one's life is crucial for the depth and darkness of what I can teach. To know one of my charges would allow this," she gestures to herself, "to be one with them...it was an insurance."

"Do you still ask for it?"

"No."

"What changed?"

"He was my last. I had been seeking my equal, one I could _create_ with. He was worthy. He has the means to be as powerful as I. He is not yet. But he will be."

"Does that mean you think he'll come back to you?"

"No. There are things I could yet teach him, but he knows enough to find the rest of my knowledge on his own. The teacher he has far more to learn from is dead, but not gone."

"His mother?"

"Yes."

"How can he learn from the dead?"

"Her rooms. There is power in those walls. They are not built of any stone of Asgard, but blocks hewn from far more ancient rock. And her library is second to none. There are reasons I address him as Son of Frigga. She was one even I respected."

"And where do I fit into all this?"

"You are his key, dear Jane. Loki was great because Loki cared for me. Adored the creatures we created, though they were not what he expected me to birth. He was no mere minion. But it is done. Love has taken him farther. His first lover. Fandral. His first lady. Sigyn. And now his wife. You. And his daughter. There is power in this, something by which he can build himself greater. He once believed his hatred and recklessness were what would bring him status. He was wrong. He just does not know _how_ wrong...not yet."

Jane just nods; Darcy raises an eyebrow, "Are you saying there are bigger things in his future?"

"That depends on one's perspective. Hela has seen many things. In that which he is most happy, he is great...but it is not in the ways he has believed he could be."

"You're so cryptic, it's like you're a walking puzzle machine. You know how frustrating that is? Super frustrating."

Angrbotha laughs; she then reaches for Jane's hand and Jane lets her rest her fingers over it, "He is a good man. Do not forget this. No matter what reports we are brought."

"Thank you."

Etta has fallen asleep draped over a chair. Jane stares at her daughter- her spirited black haired daughter with a temper to match her father's. For her sake, she hopes he returns with his mind intact.

"What do I do if he can't come home?"

"Tell her stories. We all have many. She will know her father loves her."

"And what if we both die?"

Darcy squeezes Jane's shoulders, "Then Fandral and I'll take care of her. And we'll make sure she grows up knowing just how amazing her parents were. And that you died to make sure she had a world to grow up _in_."

"I love you, Darce. And thank you, Angrbotha."

"You are welcome, dear girl. And now I must wander. Jotunheim wanted space to speak without my listening ears. But they do not know that I am always listening. My daughter is Lady Death. There is nothing we do not see." Angrbotha leaves.

Darcy turns to Jane, "You OK?"

"I want ice-cream."

"Done. Anything else?"

"Tell me it's really OK that my husband just killed a guy and stole his stuff."

"It's OK. It really is. Because he's trying to save all of existence. Because there's a lot at stake. Because the Collector was kind of a shitty person. And because he loves you and he's going to need you after all this to help him put his heart back together."

"You think so?"

"I think the only reason he's going to make it through is because he knows you're waiting here with the kids and you're a forgiving woman. Janey, he's killed a ton of people already. Jotunheim. Whatever shit he did to kill off all those people in SHIELD when he stole the Tesseract and Erik and that Hawk dude. New York. Stabbing Dark Elves. And whatever he did as a reckless young Asgardian prince. He's not evil. He's just Loki- which means kinda impulsive and stupid, at times. Gettin' better, though, as he gets older and wiser and all that. You love him. And he loves you with everything he's got."

There are tears streaming down Jane's face; she shoves Darcy sideways, "You're too damn fucking right. Go get me ice-cream. You made me cry."

"Yeah, I did. But you needed it."

"Yes. Yes I did."

Darcy stands up, "Don't you go anywhere, woman. I'm coming back with Asgard Cherry Garcia." She leaves the room. Jane lifts Etta off the chair and tucks her into the cradle. She is getting big, an inquisitive little child hell-bent on exploring the world, an intense little person so much like her parents. Jane bends over and kisses her forehead, hoping she'll understand her father if they have to introduce her to him through stories.

 


	77. Chapter 77

Angrbotha wakes slowly, her body still shattered. She should take far more time to resurrect. Perhaps years. But she knows all she has is a few months. Her short time with Jane and Darcy took its toll. She slept for days after. She tries to sit up and feels things move that shouldn't. She sighs and lets herself rest. Her skull shifts as she tries to turn her head.

She hears a voice in the back of her mind, someone she knows well, "You push yourself too hard."

"I have worlds to save. I haven't time to slow."

"I know. I have seen what is to come. My halls fill with the dead. In one future. In others, it does not. In one, nothing is left and none of us know it."

"I hope to prevent that one."

"My father has need of you. Go. Advise Thor. And hide the child. Thanos does not yet know of her, but when he does, he will be ruthless. Her grandmothers would love to meet her, but not this way."

The presence fades and Angrbotha slowly sits up, holding her skull in place. She works carefully, binding bone and shifting her body back into shape. She should have done so before, but she had to bring the news to Jane and knew there were questions Jane wanted to ask. An illusion kept her appearance more steady then and hid the stains on her clothing. But now she needs to be able to hold herself together for longer lengths of time. There are so many things wrong with it still when she stands, but it is serviceable. She walks slowly, movement sharp with pain, until she reaches the feasting hall where Thor sits with his wife and Warriors Three, Jane, Darcy, Etta, and Odin. Most of them are surprised to see her, clothes still crusted with her own blood.

"I must eat."

Volstagg gestures to the spread of meats in front of him, "Then join us, dark lady. There is plenty here and most of us have little appetite. Except for me."

She sits and he serves her a variety of dishes, "You look as though you have had a head wound."

"Thanos crushed my body and stomped on my brains to kill me. It was not pleasant. But it bought time."

"We may owe you Asgard."

She grins, "Oh, you owe me Asgard many times over through the years. But I do not keep count. If I did, all realms would be in my debt, unable to repay, and shortly in my hands. I do not want realms. I want that creature dead."

Thor sits beside her, "And in that, we all are in agreement. He has Loki."

"I know. And in these past few days, Loki has been bidden to do terrible things in search of Soul. I have been told."

"But you were dead- I still do not understand how you are here," Volstagg says.

"And there is a queen of the dead who is invested in his fate," she answers. "Death would not stop me from learning of him. And it has never stopped me from returning to the world of the living."

Thor tips his head in question, but Jane answers before she can, "Hela. Her daughter."

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"There are many fates ahead. Most of them terrible. Some of them not. And I must be here."

"And where must we be, Angrbotha?" Thor asks.

"The Soul Stone- you must find it. And it...it is moving. I saw it in my dreams. There is someone large carrying it, someone full of rage and anger, but also full of love. I cannot name him. He will come to our gates and you will accept his gift. And then you will hunt your brother."

"How will I find him?"

"Easily- he knows where the fifth Stone is and Thanos grows restless in this quest. He will be sent to gain five to appease his master."

"Midgard."

"Yes. Midgard."

"Wait, how do you know what Stones he has?"

"Because the dead can see everything, especially if the dead are witches, mother to the queen of Hel."

A realisation settles over the room; Darcy voices it, "Holy fuck, he's got four of them. Fifth soon."

"And Vision will die for it," Thor says, "Unless the Avengers can come together to stop it. But they will not know to not kill Loki."

Jane swears and clutches Etta to her chest. Etta pats her mother's belly. Six months. Three to go.

Thor stands, "Then I will go to Midgard. Is your messenger with the Soul Stone coming soon?"

"He will soon be in our stars. How, I cannot know, but it will not take him long."

What she does not say is that she has seen Loki moving through the realms, working his way towards Midgard, buying time as he searches for the Soul Stone. He knows who has it. He knows his destination. And he has been lining up the means for it to travel to Asgard through his own use of the Tesseract and a little bending of Reality with the Aether. He hates using it much. It overpowers his own magic, drowning out its ties to his soul. The Aether is raw and controlling, a force with a will of its own.

He knows Thanos will cerainly kill him if he finds out he has sent the Soul Stone to Asgard. He hopes someone will figure out how to use it in time to save him. And then he heads to Midgard, knowing full well he is about to wage war on a group of people who have defeated him already once. This time, though, his army will be different. He knows how to call it from the earth as Thanos did on Xandar. He knows where the Avengers keep their compound. And he knows the Hulk is not with them, instead bearing a great gift directly to Thor.

 


	78. Chapter 78

In Thanos' realm, Loki updates him on the progress to find the Soul Stone. He has intentionally kept one step behind the one who carries it, making sure his timing is perfectly bad, always a moment later than when the Stone leaves. He retires to the room with the bed that smells of lavender to chart his next strategy. Thanos grows impatient. But there is a Stone in Midgard he can retrieve quickly to appease him and buy more time.

The creature, Thanos' minion, interrupts his plans, "I know you're not telling us everything, Liesmith."

"A good strategist never does."

"And yet your strategies have fallen short time and time again. Perhaps you are distracted. Let's see what's in that head of yours."

In a moment, the itch in the back of his brain grows to a searing pain and Loki pitches towards his desk, gripping the edges until his knuckles are white. He feels tendrils invading his mind, search for something deep. Loki keeps what he can hidden, but this penetration will not end until the creature has what he wants. Very carefully, Loki reveals Fandral. But the memories aren't allowed to come slowly and the veil he has constructed to bring them forward little by little is torn aside, a flood of images and emotions hitting him so hard he gasps and feels nauseous. Little touches passing in the hall, kisses in the dark, and intimate moments so intense that he cannot believe he is not betraying one of his best friends by showing them to anyone else. He tries to remind himself he has permission to do this in order to shelter his wife and child. It still feels wrong.

The creatures pulls back abruptly, "Your king allows such a thing?"

"Our culture does not care who people love. In that regard, we are unlike our peers in Vanaheim."

"I don't care about Vanaheim. I did not think a warrior culture would like men to submit to one another as women do to men."

Loki smirks, "You underestimate Asgard's women. I don't think our queen as submitted to anyone in all her young years. If she has, it has been a gift she freely gave, therefore still in her own hands."

The creature slaps him hard enough that he falls from the desk, "Enough! Just find the Stones. You disgust me enough as it is. It will be a mercy when our master kills you."

After he is gone, Loki returns to his desk and straightens his clothes, smoothing his tunic with a sigh, "Unless the Aether kills me first..." He can feel it in his veins. It is hot in his blood, visions of different futures, different realities, washing over him throughout the day. It makes searching for the Stones more difficult than it already is.

Heimdall does not know what to do when a great green man drops from the sky onto the Rainbow Bridge. There appears to be some sort of ship hovering above, a hole torn in the side. It crashes into the water. The green man drops to his knees. Heimdall cannot tell if he is a threat. At least he assumes the creature is a he. He wears trousers and Heimdall isn't keen on asking what is under them.

His answer comes when Thor brushes past him and approaches the beast with open arms, "Banner! Welcome to Asgard, friend!"

Slowly, the green creature shrinks to the size of a Midgardian man. Thor hands him clothes. He dresses, then picks up the object that had been clutched in his large fist.

"Hey, Thor. Glad I made it. Not sure how- there were a lot of really conveniently placed portals."

"Perhaps there are forces in the universe interested in getting you here."

"There have to be. But you've got to tell me what the hell's going on and what this thing is. I found it and I kept having these dreams that said I should bring it to you. I don't know who she was, but this really weird woman kept appearing. She said the fate of the universe depended on it."

"We have a few friends who are very strange women. Perhaps if you describe her-"

"Half dead."

"As in, on the brink of death? Or a skeletal woman?"

"Skeletal. Dark hair. Maybe she's pretty in some realm, but I think she's some kind of demon? She called herself a queen."

Thor puts an arm around Bruce and escorts him into the observatory, "This is Heimdall, our Watchman."

"Hello."

"Welcome to Asgard."

"Thanks."

Thor keeps him moving, "When you said a skeletal woman, I first thought of our Angrbotha. But she has hair of many colours. And she is no queen, nor does she claim the title. She is our dark lady, a witch of all realms. She resides in Jotunheim most of the time, but as that has been recently damaged by Thanos' attack, she is here."

"So...a refugee witch?"

"Not really. She was killed. Now she has returned. And she is...here to help. I think. Loki brought her."

"So...he wasn't dead."

"No. And there is much you should know before we head to Midgard, but I fear there is little time. I can tell you that it is imperitive to keep him alive. That there is a life magically bound to his, a pregnant wife. But explanations will have to happen once we return, for he has gone to Thanos to prevent the death of his family and now we must stop him from tearing the Stone from Vision's head."

Bruce stares at him, "Wait, so we're going back to Earth to fight?"

"We have to."

"I'd really rather not."

"The fate of the worlds hangs in the balance."

"It seems to do that a lot."

"As of late, especially."

"Look...I want to stay here. If that guy watches, sit me by him and have him send me in if you really need me, but I just need to sit this out. Maybe somebody can fill me in while you're gone."

Thor sighs, "That arrangment will work."

"Loki has reached Midgard, your Highness"

"Thank you, Heimdall."

Bruce hands Thor the object he brough, "Take this with you, though. It seems like it'll be useful."

Thor takes it, "Thank you. What is it?"

"I have no idea. Ask your witch."

Thor takes him to the feast hall where the others are still gathered. Angrbotha sits with Jane and Darcy. Jane is crying, Etta asleep in her arms.

Thor approaches, "I am sorry to interrupt...but a friend has arrived and I suspect he brings what we seek." He pauses, "Jane? What has upset my sister so?"

She wipes her eyes, "Sorry, it's just...I'm a little overwhelmed. My husband threw himself in with one of the most brutal creatures in the universe to try to save us and now we're in a race against him to try not to all die. It's a little stressful."

"And I have suggested we might hide her, the children, Sif, and the All-Father away so if there is death but not the end of all things, we have the line of Asgard in safety. Thanos will not find them where I can hide them, safely tucked between the branches of Yggdrasil." Angrbotha rests her skeletal hand on Jane's arm.

"This seems wise."

"It does. But it would also leave her without news."

"Ah. I see."

"But what is it you wish me to see?"

Thor hands her the object, "This."

Angrbotha carefully opens the container and snaps it shut again as she feels its pull, "This is the Soul Stone. It is incredibly powerful."

"How so?"

She sighs, "It is sentient. It seeks souls. It will seek to confine that of whomever holds it. Only the very strong can resist its pull and weild it. It seeks souls. And it wants to steal them. There is a world for them within it and it can harbor them there, its master tapping the memories and skills of those trapped. It can turn a creature back to innocence or reveal truth. I will not hold it for you." She gives it back to Thor.

"And you think I ought have it?"

"I think you will need it to save your brother."

"That's what the wierd woman said," Bruce adds, "The one with the dark hair I was telling you about."

Angrbotha scans him and he tries not to take an instinctive step back, "You have spoken to my daughter. Lady Hela, queen of the dead."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You would know her, even if not by name. Lady Death. She will greet us all in the end. And she greets you often when you shift your shape, your soul retreating into something else."

He stares at her, "How the hell do you know that?"

"I know many odd things."

"That's...creepy. Don't do that again."

She grins, "Impossible. It is my nature to be unnerving."

"That's a mild way of describing it."

She laughs her sandpaper laugh and shakes her head, "You have seen much, but there is much yet to see."

Thor examines the container keeping the Soul Stone, "How do I use it, if I must?"

"No man living can tell you, save for those standing against us."

Thor calls to his friends, "Come. To Midgard." He turns to Sif, "You and Fandral stay here."

"Reluctantly."

Darcy bounds up to him, "I'm coming with. You don't have enough hands without me."

Thor nods and somehow, her butterfly knife is in her hand, flipping between her fingers. Angrbotha stands beside Darcy. Hogun and Volstagg join him.

"We are too few. But we must aid Earth's mightiest heros." Thor leads them to the observatory. "News, Heimdall?"

"Midgard is under attack. Your friends need you."

"Then send us." They land on the field of battle. The Avengers compound is on fire. The fight has been fast and fierce.

Captain America drops from the sky and looks around, "Status?"

"I just arrived myself," Thor answers, "I have no better idea than you."

"Thor's not sure, either," Steve reports. Sam is stil in the sky, circling. A quinjet lands on the outskirts of the field.

"Can he see the others from the sky?" Thor asks.

Steve checks, "No...wait. He's got eyes Tony. Other side of the compound. In pretty bad shape. Wanda's with him. Her com's been out since she flew in. No sign of Vision or Mr Rhodes."

"And Loki?"

"Not in sight. Wherever he is, his army's the distraction."

"Do not kill him. His life is tied to that of his pregnant wife. If he dies, she does, too, as does their child."

Steve stares, "Whoa, that changes everything, Thor."

"Aye. And he is no willing player in this. He has gone to Thanos only to try to save his family. His daughter. His wife. The child he has yet to meet."

The creatures have noticed them- another variety of Chitauri- Darcy stabs one and nudges Thor, "And you, you big lug. And me. And everybody. Loki went all Jesus on us."

"Jesus?"

"Religious lit. I'll lend you a book if we survive this." Steve stares at Darcy- she has no armour, her speech is obviously American, her weapons are low tech, and she fights like a street brawler.

Clint breaks him from his thoughts, "Seen Nat yet?"

"No. She must be inside."

"Inside's on fire."

"Yeah, well inside is also where Loki and Vision are."

"Loki? Fuck. How do we take him out?"

"Neutralise only." He sends word out on the channel he knows Tony's team can hear, "Thor's just arrived. Do not kill Loki- apparently his life's tied to his wife's. If we kill him, we kill her and their unborn baby and leave a little girl an orphan. I can't do that. We've got to neutralise and deliver him to Thor."

Tony's voice crackles over the com, "Kinda hate hearing news like that, Cap."

"It's not my favourite, either, but it's from Thor, so I trust it's true."

"Point Break's never given us bad intel on Asgard before."

Steve punches his way to Thor, "What's Loki after?"

"The Stone in Vision's head."

"Oh...heck."

Tony crackles over the com, "Language, Cap. That's a little harsh."

"Did you hear what he's after?"

"Nope."

"Vision's Stone."

"Oh. Fuck."

"Language..."

"Shut up, Steve."

"Good to see you, too, Tony."

"Technically, _you_ haven't seen me yet."

Sam's voice comes through, "Be nice kids. We've got a brother baddie in the houe, the house is on fire, and we've got a girl in there and a...whatever Vision is. We've got to focus. Any ideas?"

Thor looks to Steve, "I can end this quickly. But you must drop to the ground with no questions as soon as we call 'strike'."

Steve relays the message. Darcy tenses.

Thor yells "STRIKE!" and his team falls. Sam falls to the ground like a stone. Steve drops. Clint flattens himself on the ground. Tony pulls Wanda down with him. When it appears everyone is down in only a second, Thor twirls Mjolnir and the lightning gathers. Then it strikes, every Chitauri warrior crackling with electricity. The field is quiet.

"Account for everyone," Thor orders.

"Check in, guys." Steve's team says their names and he nods, "My team's accounted for."

"And Anthony?"

"Yeah, still working on it. I don't have Nat. I don't have Vision. Rhodey's not here, so we're OK with him...but we're kinda short staffed to begin with."

"Locking us up in a prison'll do that," Clint quips.

Thor looks at the building, "And you believe Loki to be inside?" Steve relays the message.

"Only place left for him."

"Then in we go. But do not hope for Vision's survival. Loki is weighing the life of his family against that of one man. He is desperate. And we cannot win. Not until he has fulfilled his bargain." Thor heads for the building. Volstagg and Hogun stay to help their allies gather the dead Chitauri. Angrbotha searches for the portal through which they came. She knows she unnerves them. They way the look at her is something she has seen many times before. It does not bother _her_ , but she bothers _them_. They will be needed in Asgard soon enough and she cannot frighten them away.

Darcy, however, walks with Thor, "You're not going in there alone, Bro."

"Excuse me?"

"Not. Alone. You and Loki still have issues. And just in case he doesn't want do deal with you, I'm going in, too."

"But the building is on fire."

"And? You're not fireproof either, bud."

He nods, "Understood. Thank you."

"Anything for the family."

They carefully pick their way through the smoke filled halls, listening for sounds of a fight. Something crashes down a hall that does not yet seem to be on fire. So they walk that direction, following the sound. The hall opens to a common room and kitchen. Loki is backing away from Natasha as she throws the kitchen knives at him, deflecting the blows when he can, accepting the pain when he can't.

"Nat! Stop!"

She only glances towards Thor, "He's dead, Thor. Vision...there's a hole in his head. I'm not letting this one leave."

"Fuck, Thor! She's going to kill Jane if she keeps that up."

"I know. But she has just seen her friend die. She will not be calmed."

Darcy is already on the move. She grabs a pan from the dishrack as she passes and puts herself between Natasha and Loki.

"What are you doing, Darcy?" he snaps.

"Fucking saving your fucking life. And my sister's. And the baby's. And making sure Etta's not going to be an orphan." Another knife clangs off the pan.

"Get out of the way," Natasha orders.

"Nope. Two other lives to save."

"Thor, will you come get this girl out of here?"

"No. Darcy is right. Jane's life is tied to Loki's. And Jane is pregnant. To kill one is to kill all three."

Natasha stops, "You know, Thor, sometimes I hate your magic realm."

Loki whispers, "Leave, Darcy, please- the Aether is getting...explosive."

"Aether? I know that word. I don't like that word."

She steps aside. Natasha lunges towards him. The Aether defends him the same way it did Jane in the parking lot of the abandoned factory in London. Loki collapses. There is a commotion on the other end of the room and a creature in a hooded robe enters escorted by Chitauri. They chitter, pick up something from the ground soaked in blood, and flee. Thor takes off after them, Mjolnir twirling.

Darcy calls to him, "THOR! Wait!"

"They have the Stone!"

"Is it worth dying for? And him?"

Thor stops, "What do you mean?"

"What did the Aether do to Jane?"

He stops, knowing how fast it worked, not knowing how long it has been coursing through Loki; he walks over and kneels by his brother, "I understand. But what do we do?"

She strokes his hair, "My god, he looks like these last few days have been rough. Look at the bruises on his face...and you can see every vein. It's doing this to him, Thor. We have to get it out."

"I don't know how."

"The Soul Stone."

"What of it?"

"Take him out of his body. Put him in it. Then we've got to contain the Aether, because it won't stay in a host that isn't technically alive, right?" She hands him a container for Infinity Stones, something Odin slipped to her before they left, "Just in case. Pops had a good idea. He said somehow they'll be drawn to it. I didn't ask the magic questions, I just figured he was probably right."

Natasha stares at the pair, "Will somebody tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Darcy takes the Soul Stone, "I'll do it. I'm one of the long lived now, right? It shouldn't destroy me."

"Darcy..."

"Nope. King of Asgard. Too important to die. Come one." She takes it from its capsule and feels a surge of power shoot through her, golden light enveloping her body, seeping from eyes, mouth, nose, ears. It shoots back into her and she gasps.

"Holy fucker..."

Natasha crawls back over, "What the hell is going on here? He. Killed. Vision."

But Loki is stirring and Thor carefully cradles him as he wakes, "Brother, you are safe."

Loki grips his shoulder, "No. Never safe until Thanos' bargain is fulfilled. Until then..."

Darcy holds up the Soul Stone, "So...we're going to put your soul in here. Then your body's coming home with us. Thanos won't be able to get to you."

Arms crossed, Natasha glares at him, "Or you could let me have his body and we'll see if it does him any good..."

"I didn't kill your friend."

"Oh? Then why is he dead?"

"Because I asked him to die. I explained. I begged. I pleaded. And though the universe is at risk should Thanos get it, it is also very much going to be destroyed if Thor does not assemble the Gauntlet." He looks at his hands, "And I lost it. We lost it. Thor, the Aether is stronger than I am. It is slowly pulling my mind apart. Tell Jane she is by far the strongest person in the Nine for as long as she endured this." He reaches for Darcy and touches her hand, "And you...you wield one now."

"Yeah. Soul Stone. I feel like there's a Motown song somewhere in this."

"Please be careful. She cannot lose you."

"She won't."

"What will you do with my body?"

"Put it in the Odinsleep chamber," Thor answers, "It is the safest place in our kingdom, and you will be able to heal."

Loki sighs, "Of course. Are you sure you will be able to bring me back?"

Darcy nods, "Pretty sure. I mean, the Stone wants to hardcore harvest some souls here, so no clue how hard it'll be. But I'm its master right now, and it seems pretty OK with that. Maybe we can give it an exchange- Thanos' soul goes in after yours goes out."

"I doubt he has one..."

She smiles and takes Loki's hand, "Anything you need to say before I do this?"

"I'm so sorry. For all the mess. For the destruction Thanos has wrought since. For the worry I have no doubt caused Jane. Please- don't let Thanos take my soul once in the stone. He has three. Time. Mind. Power. The Gauntlets both. And you now have three."

"We do?" Thor asks.

"I carry the Tesseract. It is how I travel. The Aether inhabits me. And because of that, I wish I could beg you for mercy, to let me die..."

"But Jane..." Thor whispers.

"Yes. Jane. And Etta. And a child I have yet to know. All reasons that I hope you can rejoin body and soul."

Darcy nods, "I get it. And I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think we could do it. But it'll keep you all alive. Every other option kills you. And her. And baby."

"Then please. Do." He turns to Thor, "I meant every word I said as Father when you left for Midgard. I am incredibly proud to be your brother. Even if I can't or won't say it."

Thor kisses his forehead, "And I to be yours."

She takes a deep breath and lets the Stone work through her. The same gold light envelops Loki and funnels into the artefact in her hands. He falls limp. Thor checks for a pulse and breath. Both reassure him. Darcy stares at the Stone.

"I just took a person from his body. Holy fucking shit."

Thor has already opened the container for the Aether and it trickles from his body in tendrils, seeking another host. It finds the container. Something about it attracts the fluid-like energy and it flows from him in a rush. Thor traps it once he is sure it has finished. He sighs.

Darcy takes a deep breath. She replaces the Soul Stone in its container. The gold that engulfed her initially pours from her orifaces and rejoins the Stone. She snaps it shut and then sways sideways, catching herself on Thor's shoulder. She shakes her head.

"I'm OK. Really. Just...whoa."

"Are you certain? That is more power than even Loki can control."

"Yeah. In short bursts. Don't ask me to use it for very long, though. I'm not sure I'd last more than ten minutes on that thing."

Natasha stares, then finds words, "We should probably get out of the burning building."

There is a crash and Tony walks through a wall with his Iron Man suit, "So...party's over, kids...what's the delay?"

"Vision's dead," Natasha says, "Chitauri took the stone."

Thor stands, Loki cradled in his arms, "And Loki will be coming with us."

"Care to explain what the hell just happened here, Point Break?"

Steve steps through after Tony, "Yeah, I'm really confused about all this..."

"Thanos seeks the Infinity Stones. Loki gave himself up to save Asgard and his family. Thanos has three Stones. Had Loki not delayed today, intending to let Vison's Stone come to us, Thanos would have five. But now we have three. Prepare yourselves, friends. There will soon come a day when Asgard calls on her friends for aid, when the mighty of Midgard must rise to this challenge to fight for the lives of all that _is_ in this universe. And I hope you will join us, for we will need you."

"But Loki killed Vision," Tony insists, "He attacked us!"

Darcy throws up her hands, "OK, so I'm going to explain this in the least Asgard way possible for you, got it? Loki's not a bad guy anymore. He did some stupid shit. _Really_ stupid shit. He got in big trouble with Thanos, who is looking for these Infinity Stones so he can end the universe. No idea why, since he's _in_ the universe too, you know, but hell, guy's got ambition. Anyway. Since Loki screwed Thanos over when he failed to deliver the Tesseract and that stick thingy, Thanos was pissed. Naturally. But Loki'd totally gone and moved on with life. Taking over Asgard, getting discovered, having the shit beat out of him...and some kinda unethical torture ordered by ol' Dad and big brother. But then Jane decided she wanted to be one of the long lived, Pops didn't want Thor married to her, and so magic happened and suddenly she's Loki's wife. And immortal. And get this- if he dies, she dies. And the other way around. They've got a kid now. And she's pregnant. And then I get married to Fandral and BOOM, Darcy's her space sister. Loki's still kind of a little shit at this point. So what does Jane do? Jane's _all_ Jane. She' sweet. She's determined. She's caring. And eventually, love happens and it's really cute. Thor marries Sif. Babies happen. Everybody's pretty happy. And then Thanos is all 'I'm back, bitches!' and starts invading Loki's dreams, eventually laying siege to Jotunheim and raiding Asgard's vaults, ready to really fuck us all up. Loki knows he's being hunted. So what do we do? Fight back. And a lot of people die. Loki has a vision. It's really awful. We all die terribly, his kid smashed, his wife tortured, and both of their deaths drawn out so they have to watch each other suffer. So he goes to Thanos becaues it's the _only_ way to stop that. And all he's got is a prayer that his friends are going to follow, to try to get the Stones first. So here we are. It's not that complicated. We're just trying to save the world here."

"Um...can we leave the burning building please? This doesn't look too safe," Steve interjects, "Then, of course, you can finish if you've got anything more to explain, miss."

"Just Darcy, Captain A. Former Midgardian. Leader of the Kitchen Brigade. Badass with a butterfly knife. But yeah. Let's get out of the fire."

They convene out in the field, both Steve and Tony's teams gathering in clusters. Tony carries Vision's body. Wanda wails, tears streaming down her face.

Darcy points to Steve, "You get to explain to everybody what just happened. And Loki didn't kill him. He says he asked him to die. I don't know what the fuck that means. But I have Loki's soul in this little thing for safe keeping. We don't have a whole lot of time before Thanos figures out what the hell just happened. He's going to know we've got three of the Stones. And he's going to be super pissed about that. And at Loki. So I guess get ready for the big one, guys. We're going to be assembling an interrealm army. Let's just hope he gives us enough time to gather the forces or we're really fucked."

"Steve, shouldn't you be chastising her for her language? Nice girls don't cuss or something?"

"To be honest, Tony, I'm not sure she'd appreciate that much."

"Sorry, boys. I'm not a nice girl. I'm Darcy Lewis."

Volstagg bows to Thor, "My king, would you like me to stay behind to brief our friends on what has transpired in Asgard with the Infinity Stones? We can tell of the fierce fighting in Jotunheim, of the fight in our vaults, of all we have shared as we have tried to piece together our strategy these past few days. And I can teach them how we fight so that we might be our best together."

Thor nods, "That is wise, my friend. And when we need you, we will send word and bring our friends in the Bifrost."

Hogun also bows, "And I will go to Vanaheim to prepare them. Soon, war will come to Asgard."

Volstagg steps back as Angrbotha joins Thor and Darcy; she places her hands on Loki's chest, "His body does not like being without its soul. We must get it to the Odinsleep chambers soon. Otherwise, it will start to die without him."

"Well then let's get our asses gone, guys." Darcy looks to the sky, "Heimdall! Bifrost for five, please!"

In a flash of light, they are gone.

Volstagg turns to the Midgardians, "Your time for mourning is short. If we cannot fight together, Thanos will win. And everything will cease to exist. So please. Take a moment for your dead. Then regroup."

"Technically," Tony says, "There are two groups of us here. Steve's team. My team."

"Put it aside. As of this moment, whatever split you no longer matters. Nothing is as important as the fight we have ahead of us. So whatever your grudge, ignore it. We have work to do."

Steve nods, "Right."

Clint rolls his eyes, "Somehow, I think I'm not to keen on fighting beside the guy that threw me in prison."

Volstagg shakes his head, "And I fight beside a man who sent my realm into chaos, brought frost giants into our vault, attempted genocide against another realm, tried to take over this one, destabilized the Nine into war, stole the throne...need I say more of what Loki has done? Need I tell you that his fall has brought Thanos to our gates? That the split in our realm likely invited the rise of the Dark Elves that led to the death of our queen? And yet I am beside him. He has grown. Jane has given him a path back to his heart. You would _not_ fight for all of existence because you were imprisoned by one you are asked to stand beside? That is not something we can afford. We will need your skills. Every one of you. And I need to know what those are so we can win."

Natasha nods and looks between her two groups of friends, "I think we can do that."

"What about Wanda?" Steve asks. She is huddled against Vision's body, T'Challa's hand on her back.

Wanda sits up and wipes her eyes, "What about me? I will do as I have always done. I will fight. I fought beside you after Stark's weapons killed our family. Tell me- does Loki have a good reason? Does he do this for greed or for others?"

"According to Thor, his family's at stake," Natasha answers.

"And do we trust Thor?" Wanda asks.

"Of course. He's never lied to us before."

"Then I will trust him. We will bury this one. And then we will learn from Thor's warrior how to burn Thanos to the ground."

Natasha extends her hand to Volstagg, "Natasha Romanov. Assassin. Spy. Double agent. I fight with whatever I can and I'm very good at being who I need to be to get the job done."

Volstagg shakes her hand and then bows, "Volstagg of Asgard. Advisor to the king. Warrior."

"Good. Welcome to Earth. Don't let the boys' egos get in the way. We've got shit to do- let's get to work."

 


	79. Chapter 79

****

Thor lands on the Bifrost with Loki cradled to his chest. He knows that Darcy carries equally precious cargo. They walk quietly to the observatory.

Heimdall nods, "Hogun. Do you require rest before Vanaheim?"

"No. Send me. There may be little time." He is gone in a flash.

Angrbotha strokes Loki's hair, "Dear boy... He is so fragile in this state. And so small against you. Make haste. I will go to Jotunheim- by way of the bridge this time. They will fight with us. They lost many. And they will be vengeful."

"Do you know their king?"

"I know all kings, though they do not all know me. These ones, they know who I am. They are his brothers." She notices the surprise on Thor's face, "You did not think Laufey would abandon his only son? There are two. Older. They now rule. And they will be eager to see Thanos destroyed. Call when you want us. We will come." She turns to Heimdall and he sends her on her way.

Darcy stands with Thor, "So...you think I should warn Jane first so she doesn't think he's dead?"

"A good decision, Lady Darcy."

"I make 'em once in a while." She walks ahead, "Give me ten minutes or so. Then follow. I want to make sure she sees me before she sees you."

She walks off and Bruce, lingering on the edge of the room the entire conversation, steps forward, "Jesus, Thor...what happened?"

Thor quietly recounts the events on Midgard. It is harder than he anticipated to tell what they did to Loki. He hopes it was the right course of action.

Darcy enters the palace through the small courtyard into the armory. Sif waits for her, pacing.

"Where is Thor?"

"He's coming. Hogun went to Vanaheim. Angrbotha went to Jotunheim. Volstagg stayed in Midgard."

"What happened there?"

"Get Jane and Fandral. Maybe Odin. And do it before Thor gets here in the next ten minutes."

Sif calls a command and in only a few moments, Fandral jogs through the door with Jane on his heels, Etta in her arms. Odin arrives through another passage at the same time.

"Did not know there was another way into this room, Pops...kinda creepy."

"There are shortcuts throughout the palace. But they are known only to the king."

"And his dad, apparently."

"Having been king, yes."

Sif interrupts, "What happened in Midgard?"

"We got there too late. Loki had asked Vision to die. I don't know how that all worked, but we fought some Chitauri and made it inside in time to see this chick throwing knives at him. He wasn't really fighting back. I stepped in there with a kitchen pan- I think it was a wok- and deflected a few while Thor tried to explain that he had to come back with us and the whole lives-tied-together thing. Well the Chitauri came in and got the Stone after the Aether blew knife-lady over backwards. He was scared shitless of that stuff. Jane, he says you're the strongest person in, like, forever because you could handle the Aether for as long as you did. And so we had to get it out of him, right? So I used the Soul Stone." She picks the capsule from where she has carried it tucked down her bra, "Loki's soul is in here. I don't really know how, but it's there. But it means Thor's carrying a body without a soul that really needs to get into the Odinsleep chamber so it doesn't die without a soul in it. Angrbotha said so. So...go get it ready or something, Pops."

"How many Infinity Stones does Thanos now have?" Fandral asks.

"Three. Less than he had before. Because Loki had the Tesseract and was infected with the Aether. Thor's got 'em. So there's two. And I've got Soul. Feelin' like Aretha. Thanos has Time, Power, and Mind."

Odin bows to her, "If you will excuse me, I will go prepare the chamber."

"Yeah. Definitely. Because he was following ten minutes behind me, so he'll be here any second." Odin disappears into the hidden passage.

Fandral hugs his wife, "I am glad you are safe. You took quite a risk with the Stone."

"Yeah, well, I was the least critical of the group, you know? And I had this weird feeling that I could handle it. Almost a voice, but not really...or something. It was strange. So I just did it."

Thor's entrance interrupts their conversation. Bruce is with him. Jane runs to Loki. Etta doesn't understand why her father isn't moving, but she knows her mother is upset. Her lower lip quivers. Darcy slips in and takes the child, bringing her over to Fandral. They make silly faces at her and distract her just long enough for Jane to kiss his forehead. She takes the baby back and holds her until she stops fussing after Thor whisks her father away, Sif on his heels asking questions about what they should do next.

Jane retreats to the stairs leading to the parapet. Of all the places in the palace, this corner of the armory is always quiet. She wishes Loki's curtain illusion was still in place.

Darcy leaves to try to figure out how to access Loki's memory in the Soul Stone, hoping she can communicate with him. Fandral goes with her.

Bruce, feeling rather useless and in the way, follows Jane and sits at her feet on the lower step, "Hey."

"Hey."

"You OK?"

"Not really. But I have to be, don't I?" There's not really another option."

"Eh, there's always another option. It's not always a _good_ option, but it's there. And there's no problem with being a mess for a few minutes when you need it."

She nurses Etta, "Is there time for that, though? It feels like doom is creeping back up on us pretty quick."

"Yeah, well, doom can wait ten minutes if you need to fall apart."

She smiles, "Thanks."

"Hey, you're welcome. We semi-immortal Midgardians have to stick together, right?" He offers a fist bump and she accepts.

"Yeah. We do. I hope everybody's OK. There are a lot of weird things happening right now. And then throw in that I'm pregnant...I want to cry all the time. Like, I just wouldn't stop. It's too intense."

"And with your husband gone, it's not like you've got the guy who knows you best to help you out."

"I mean, I've got Darcy. And Fandral. And don't get me wrong, my friends are wonderful, but..."

"But they're not your mate. I get that. Well, I get it from the 'not having it' perspective. Friends are awesome and all, but it would be nice to have a special someone. Thing is, I think I've found her. But I'm going to kill her one of these days if I can't control the green guy."

"You turned back when you got here."

"Yeah. I've figured out how to do it some of the time. But when shit gets really bad? Nope. Can't break through."

"What if Darcy can't get him out of that thing?"

"Hm?"

"The Soul Stone. What if he's stuck there?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can still talk to him. But you're both still alive."

"I'm having trouble finding this bright side, Bruce."

He sighs, "I know. And here I am, hoping I don't go all Hulk on anybody and kill someone. There's a reason I stayed away from civilization so long..."

"You're in Asgard. We don't break easily."

"What about the kids?"

"I don't know."

"See, that's what I'm more worried about. Not the warriors."

"Well you certainly don't have to worry about the architecture. Loki and Thor flew a ship through the throne room and pretty much demolished it and it's sitting pretty again."

"Flew a ship? You're going to have to tell me this story."

She nods, "Come on- let's get Etta to a bed. Then it's story time with Jane. We'll call it 'Jane and the Adventures with Aether'...or maybe 'To Svartalfheim We Go!'...something clever."

With Etta settled on her big bed, Jane makes coffee and sits in the inner chamber with Bruce. She brings him tea. And then she starts her story.

"Once upon a time, there was a woman named Jane who was too curious for her own good. And there was this abandoned factory in London making her sciencey things make strange noises..."

 


	80. Chapter 80

Volstagg has been in Midgard for two months when he gets the call that they should come to Asgard to assemble all the realms. He gathers his new friends together and sends them to pack for a journey of indeterminate length. The differences in their luggage surprise him. Tony brings an elegant suitcase along with a large crate on wheels that contains pieces of his suits. Steve has a duffel bag. Natasha, Clint, Scott, and Wanda travel only with backpacks. T'Challa has a large satchel slung across his shoulders. There is a man unsteady on his feet, James, who has insisted he can fight despite Tony's insistence he stay home. He has a mind for strategy, though, so leaning heavily on a cane and Tony, his duffel slung on his back, he travels to Asgard. And there is a new man, one who has only been with them a few times, who carries a ratty army bag he pulled from a thrift store with his own name stenciled on it- Barnes.

Volstagg has told them what to expect when they travel by Bifrost, so he hopes that they are all ready when he looks to the sky and speaks, "Heimdall? To Asgard." In a flash, they are off.

On Xandar, Fandral stands with the crew of the _Milano_ and a few members of the Nova Corps. There are others standing ready, a garrison to be housed and trained by Asgard's finest. They will arrive in clusters after their commanders.

Peter glances back towards the city and then at Fandral, "So...uh, you sure we can't just fly there? We'd really like to keep the ship."

"I do not know how it would be possible. I can ask when we arrive if you might retrieve it, but it is not within my knowledge."

Peter nods, "OK. But I really want you to ask. Because if this Thanos guy comes with flying things, we can pick 'em off from above. We're good at that. Especially Rocket."

Rocket grins, "Oh yeah. Let me shoot at things. I can do that."

Fandral bows to them both, "I assure you, I will do my utmost to bring your ship to our cause, if possible. It should be, but our master of portals has been temporarily separated from his soul. We will ask the All-Father if he can open one for you."

Peter gives him two thumbs up, "Awesome."

Fandral looks around, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" a few voices chorus.

"Good. Heimdall? To Asgard." And they flash into the sky.

As people are coming into the palace from afar, gaping at the halls of gold and high arched ceilings, Darcy asks Thor a question, "So...what about SHIELD?"

"Tony says they fell to HYDRA."

"Bullshit. They were a secret spy organization. There's something left somewhere. We should have them on board. We like spies."

"And how do you think we ought to find spies in Midgard?"

"Dunno. Want to let me find out?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Something as obvious as hell."

Reluctantly, Thor lets her go. She is away less than a day.

"Did you find them?"

"Not yet. Erik's on the lookout."

"And what did you do?"

"Put an ad on Craig's List."

Jane, setting her table for supper, nearly drops the stack of plates, "Dear god, Darcy, what did you write?"

"'Missed connections- SHIELD- we should have met up during Greenwich, but you were too busy letting us fight the goddamned Dark Elves to do anything but let some RAF jets fly through random disturbances thanks to the Convergence. We're kind of in a pinch and you owe us. Find your old friends if you're still alive. Love, Darcy.'"

Thor laughs, "That is certainly clever. Perhaps they will answer."

Jane rolls her eyes, "Good god, this is going to be a disaster. As if the impending end of the entire known everything wasn't bad enough."

"Not a disaster, Jane. Brilliant."

There is a knock on the door; Darcy answers, "Yo, Thor. For you."

He steps by it and beams, "Hogun! Has Vanaheim answered the call?"

"Yes, my friend. As has Jotunheim. Tensions are high, but so far, everyone has kept their temper. Your ambassadors are staying with their delegations to keep peace."

"Good. We will meet tomorrow- commanders of each army. Or however they choose to represent themselves. Our friends from Midgard have no leader, so they may all come. But they have no large army."

"Both Vanaheim and Jotunheim have sent garrisons. Fandral says the same of the world Xandar."

"We will spend whatever time we can training our forces together, learning how we each fight. We must be at our best to defeat Thanos. Even then, our chances are slim. Asgard has three Infinity Stones. We will be fighting each for half."

"The existence of all things our risk. Our people will rise to the challenge." He bows to Thor, "And I will leave you to your supper. There is a cart coming down the hall."

Thor bows in return, "Send word if you need me. I will be spending my night with maps."

He returns his attention to Jane and Darcy, "And now, for supper." Ursa brings in a cart, sets the table, and offers to serve. "It is pizza night, is it not?"

"Correct, your Highness."

"Then, as always, we will decline."

Ursa smiles, "And, as always, I wish you good conversation and hope you enjoy your meal. I will return for dishes after."

They have finished when there is another knock; this time, Jane answers, Etta asleep on Darcy's shoulder, "Oh, hi, Hadrian. Why are you out of breath?"

"The Watchman bid me hurry. There is news from Midgard. He says a friend, Erik, has called his eyes to him. There is a man in a suit at his door."

Darcy punches the air in silent victory. Jane's jaw drops. Thor excuses himself from the table, grinning at Jane as he passes.

Fandral meets him in the hall as he walks to the observatory, "Good evening, Thor. You seem in a good mood."

"I am. A team we did not expect has answered a summons Darcy sent most cleverly. I will go to see who has answered."

"You do not know the team?"

"I do. But much has changed since we saw them last. There are likely differences."

"Ah. I have a question. Perhaps you and the All-Father can help."

"Oh?"

"One of our men has a ship. He brought his crew, but we had no portal through which to fly it. He wishes to retrieve it. Can we use the Tesseract in such a way?"

Thor nods, "It is how Loki brought the Chitauri army to Midgard. Speak to my father. He will make it so. And have him do the same to Midgard. I have a feeling the people I am seeking will wish to do the same."

Fandral bows and leaves quickly. Peter will be eager for the good news.

It is not long before Thor is in Erik's apartment. There is a familiar person sitting on his couch.

"Son of Coul! We thought you dead!"

"Funny story, I actually was. It sucked. We got Darcy's message."

"I assumed such. Do you have forces that might help us in a fight for all of existence?"

"Not sure what good we'll do you, but we'll lend a hand if we can."

"It will be open warfare, but we will need strategists- people to put together the pieces of our magnificent puzzle. We are working with beings from four of the realms. We have different ways of doing things. And on top of it all, there are Infinity Stones at play."

"You do know we're more into the intelligence thing than the fighting thing, right?"

"Yes. But we need every body we can in this fight."

Phil sighs, "Look...we're kind of messed up right now. SHIELD's in my hands. And it's not exactly in the greatest shape. I'd love to help. Really. But there's nothing I think we can do that you don't already likely have covered."

Thor sits across from him, "This may not be easy for you to hear, given he killed you, but my best strategist is my brother. He has since come back to us. Paid penance. Been imprisoned and tortured for his crimes. And he came to deeply regret his actions. He is not who he once was when he succumbed to the Mind Stone. He has married- Jane, actually. They have a child and a second on the way. The spell that brought her long life has bound her life to his. And two months ago, when Thanos threatened to destroy all of Asgard to repay Loki's debt, he went willingly to his service so he could try to out-think his old master. And he did. He let two of the Infinity Stones come back to Asgard when Thanos had only one left to acquire. But to do so, we had to tear his soul from his body. He lives, but not beside us. And because of that, I need other minds- those who are equally brilliant. I have warriors from Jotunheim, from Vanaheim, from two different planets in Midgard- yours and Xandar. I have a witch, last of her race. I have the All-Father. But I do not have tactical advisors. I need your help, Son of Coul."

He sighs, "Goddamn it, Thor. I'll come. Let me call May so she can take over the team for a bit."

"Will you bring your people?"

"No. I'll bring one of them- Jemma Simmons. We'll probably have to pry her away from your tech to get her to focus, but she's brilliant. The team can do without the two of us for a little bit. But not long. Just a few days, tops. Beyond that, we've got to be back here."

Thor nods, "You have my gratitude." Phil walks makes his phone call and in ten minutes, they are standing in the street, ready to go to Asgard.

Erik shakes Thor's hand, "Good luck. I hope you make it. Otherwise...well, it'll be over before I know it's over, won't it?"

"Yes."

"Then just in case...goodbye. And godspeed." Thor hugs him. Then he steps beside Phil and the small young woman whose nervousness and eagerness reminds him of Jane and calls for Heimdall to bear them to Asgard.

 


	81. Chapter 81

In the morning, the forces of four realms wake together throughout Asgard's palace and its grounds. Fandral speaks to Odin and, shortly after breakfast, the _Milano_ lands in one of the courtyards. And then the leaders of the assembled forces gather to begin planning to defend all of reality from a single entity.

They meet around a large round table. Thor watches as they filter in. Sif sits on one side of him, Fandral on the other. Darcy and Jane settle beside him. Phil walks in with Jemma, sits beside her, and greets her with a nod. A familiar face is a welcome sight.

Hogun and Volstagg lead in Helblindi and Byleistr, kings of Jotunheim, and rest uneasy on Sif's side. Corpsman Dey brings in Peter, Groot, Rocket, and Gamora. The Avengers, still somewhat in two clusters, follow on his heels, Odin following in the rear. He stands guard at the door.

It is Tony who first notices who is sitting beside Jane, "AGENT!" He runs to him and hugs him. Phil isn't quite sure what to do about this affection and pats his arm.

Steve is more dignified, offering a handshake, "Sir. We thought you were dead."

"Funny thing, I actually was. And it really sucked."

"So..."

Jemma leans towards him, "A serum made from the fluids of an alien creature. Well, that's the short version, anyway. But it had a few side effects. He's better now."

Tony peels himself off Phil, "Not really too into the caring how...well, not right now. Once we're not all facing impending doom, if you have the tech on that, I'd love to see it."

"Nope, that's not something SHIELD was really keen on letting me know."

Jemma shakes her head, "I've analyzed his blood, if you'd like to see what that looks like. It's pretty fascinating. But I don't have the machine."

"BRUCE!" Tony shouts as he sees his other friend enter the room. Arms wide, he goes in for another hug, "My science bro! When'd you get here?"

"I've been here a while, actually. Brought them the Soul Stone. Been making bad jokes about Motown with Darcy about it ever since."

Darcy twirls her pen through her fingers, "Really bad jokes. Not as dirty as mine, but _much_ more clever."

"And who are you again?" Tony asks.

"Darcy Lewis. I was from Michigan, but now I'm a space girl. You met me a few months ago, dude. I was there with the whole Chitauri thing."

"Oh yeah. The smartass. Kinda liked you."

"Good. Maybe we'll all make it out of this meeting, then." Mothi squawks. He has managed to crawl on the table and stands on it in front of her, "Hey, little man. What's up?" Mothi points to Etta, "Yeah, that's your cousin. You two want to play?" He nods. She picks up Etta and sets her on the table, "But you both have to sit." Mothi drops to his bottom. Etta giggles. Darcy reaches down to the bag at her feet, "Guess who brought those little bead puzzles on the wire? Aunt Darcy! Oh. And I can bribe you both with grapes." She draws a canning jar filled with fruit from her bag. Both toddlers reach for it. She opens it and gives them each one, "I'm a grape dealer. Livin' the high life. Watch me roll."

The children occupied, Jane sighs and flops back in her chair, "Thor?"

"Yes, Sister?"

"Can we please get started? This is excruciating enough..."

He looks around the table, "In a few moments. We will let everyone settle."

The Avengers and their new friends pepper Phil with questions, many he can't answer, and tell their stories with fresh energy; Jemma turns to Jane, "So...why would waiting for this meeting be excruciating?"

"Because my husband's soul is stuck in an ancient artefact, his body in a stasis chamber, and the guy we stole him back from is going to hunt us down and try to kill us all so he can end existence. I'm a little stressed."

"But you're from Earth, aren't you? Phil addressed you as though he knows you."

"That's because he stole my lab stuff once."

"Borrowed...for an indeterminate time. And we gave it back," he chimes in before Steve drags him back into the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah...semantics. You stole my stuff, secret agent man."

"Wait. Who are you again? I'm sorry. I didn't ask your name."

"Jane Foster."

Jemma nearly drops her tablet, " _The_ Jane Foster? Astrophysicist?"

"The one and only."

"And you live here now? In Asgard?"

"Yep."

"And you married...oh shit...I'm forgetting his name. Thor's brother."

"Loki. Yeah. Arranged marriage. But it worked out OK."

Darcy laughs, "Better than OK, woman. You and he, madly and sickeningly in love, makin' babies, snuggling at feasts, walking in the garden, being adorably attached. It's cute."

Fandral turns from Thor, "What did I hear about being cute? Are we talking about me?" He nudges Darcy. She laughs and shoves him back, "You're being a bad influence, dear."

She hands each toddler a grape, "Don't push, kids. Share grapes instead."

Thor nods to Odin; he slams Gungnir once on the floor. The thud is enough to silence the room.

"Will everyone please take their seats?" Thor asks, "We are ready to begin our discussion."

Natasha has to drag Tony away from Phil to an open chair, "But Nat! This is so incredible! He's not dead!"

"Exactly, Tony. And unless we all focus, the entire everything is going to end. So you won't get to catch up. If you can keep your mind on the meeting, we might live, and then you guys can go get a beer."

"Good point."

Thor clears his throat, "I assume you have all been told of the threat to our existence. What we must now decide is what to do about it."

Peter glances around the table, "So...where do we find this Thanos guy so we can stop him?"

"You can't storm his keep," Gamora answers, "He will slaughter every single one of us if we do. We must meet him on our own ground."

"So we lure him out," adds Tony, "This doesn't seem too hard to me. We have something he wants. Let's stick it in a field with a 'free' sign on it and jump him when he gets here."

"If Thanos were so easy to catch, we would have done it already," Angrbotha says, "You have not faced him."

Tony raises his hand, "We went against the Chitauri. Three times now. Does that count?"

"No," she answers, "It does not. I have fought _him_. I have torn at his flesh, felt his blood on my lips. And then he crushed my skull. And I am no mortal."

Tony stares at her, "Who is this scary chick again?"

Angrbotha grins, "I am the witch that dwells in nightmares, creature of all realms, last of my race."

"And...you don't happen to also eat children, do you? Because that's what scared me as a kid."

"No. I only eat the fully grown- warriors have more meat on their bones and have long since lost the bitterness of innocence."

Tony stares at her, "Is she joking? Does anybody know?" But she just grins at him while no one answers.

Rocket slams a large gun on the table, "Why can't we just all stand back and blow this guy to pieces again? I've got a big gun. Nova Corps has some big guns. I'm betting Asgard has some big guns."

Hogun responds, "He can absorb or deflect energy weapons easily."

"What is this guy, invincible?"

"Will be once he puts on that gauntlet with all the Stones in it," Darcy replies, "There's not much we can do once he does that."

"I am hoping not to get to that point," says Thor, "But we must plan as though we may."

"Maybe our best strategy is to train together, learn how we fight, until he gets here. We don't know how he'll attack, we can't make good plans," Steve suggests, "It seems like we're not going to get very far if we don't have something to go on."

"We fought Chitauri in New York, Cap. And in case you forgot, I flew a nuke into a portal. It kinda sucked, but it means we have an idea of the scale of an invasion and we know what a portal looks like."

Jemma has been trying to speak for a few moments and can't find a way to get in a word; Darcy sees her roll her eyes and raise her hand, "Everybody shut up a minute- the smart girl's got something to say." Tony and Steve have started bickering about plans and portals. Angrbotha and Rocket debate if it is possible to kill Thanos with explosives. And Darcy hasn't had coffee yet. She pushes the babies in front of Jane and climbs on the table. She walks to the middle of it, "LISTEN THE FUCK UP, MOTHERFUCKERS." All conversation stops.

"She's like a tiny lady Nick Fury," Tony whispers in awe.

"Bonus, I have two eyes. Now, it's not your turn. Go ahead, lady." She points to Jemma.

Jemma nods, "Thank you. It seems to me that we should be looking at how they will enter this world and how to close it. What did the portals they came in before have in common? How did they operate?"

Darcy points to Tony, "New York. Two sentences, not run-ons."

"It used the arc reactor in my tower as a power source and the portal-making power of the Tesseract. They came out, but I could also go in."

She points to Angrbotha and the frost giants, "Same."

Byleistr nods, "A portal in the ice. We saw no power source, have no Tesseract, and could not go through."

And lastly, she points to Corpsman Dey, "Two."

"Um...she said it was powered by some kind of panel. They came out of that one but there was a space one, too- did you guys see a power source?"

Peter shakes his head.

Darcy looks around, "Anybody else? So here's the deal. They come in portals. They invaded Xandar through one in space and one in a crevice. I saw them in New York on TV. Portal in the sky. Opened from on your tower, Mr S. Security fail. Erik's not that great a hacker. He shouldn't have been able to tap your power. But anyway. No arguing. Darcy's turn. This means there's a bottleneck when they arrive. Anybody else have anything?" No one answers. She holds up a capsule, "I'm going to talk to the guy we had on the inside. You'll have to excuse me if this thing kills me. And, you know, Fandral drops dead as a side effect." She opens the capsule and braces herself for what comes next. She picks up the Soul Stone and the gold light once again shoots from her orifices. She drops to a knee, then shakes her head, "Shit, that sucks." She takes a moment to feel the energy of the Stone, then finds her way telepathically to the world within, "Loki, dude, we need some advice on how Thanos is going to do this thing."

Loki has been in a state of suspended reality, not really awake, not really asleep. It is odd to be a soul without a body, and there is little else to do. But then there is someone else and a voice. He clears his thoughts and shows Darcy everything he knows. How they prepared for the invasion of New York. The things he has seen as Thanos' minion. He does not filter out things that are unpleasant or things he has done to contribute to the chaos.

She describes what she sees, "OK- so last time, they did a lot of rallying together, very little advance training- the Chitauri look like they have some kind of hive mind. If they're cut off from whatever is hive-ing them, they usually drop dead. But not always. So there's sometimes, like the nuke, that blowing shit up and closing the portal works. There's other times, like Xandar, when it doesn't. So don't count on that. They're working on better armor. And whatever shithead this critter is that has taken over as Thanos' main peon, he's figuring out how to make them impervious to different kinds of weapons. Looks like he's got some of Asgard's stuff. And they're working on dealing with ice. There are also a few Chitauri who have been pretty horribly burned to death, so I'm thinking that they were trying to resist fire, too. But that was a total fail. Um...they're adapting as we fight them. They know about us even when we kill them all. Hive mind thing. We're going to be up against somebody who thinks they are invincible." She pauses, "Sorry, Loki...got to go. This is too much for my head." She drops the Stone back into its capsule and collapses on the table as the energy leaves her, "Fuck. Just...fuck." She manages to close the container and tuck it back in her shirt while laying on her side. She rolls over and sits up slowly, "So there you have it. They're coming. They think they know how to beat us. They have nothing to lose. They have everything to gain. And there are going to be portals involved. Portals we can't close by freezing them and we might have problem with fire and magic. We're going to be getting low-down and dirty."

Fandral helps her off the table, "Are you alright, my love?"

"I need a couple dozen aspirin and a crate of beer."

"Would you like me to escort you home?"

"Nah. I'll be OK."

He pulls out her chair and she sits, scootching close so she can lean on him.

Jemma has been taking notes, "So if he is coming to this world, we need to know where he could hide a portal and monitor the skies for unusual activity. I assume you have some sort of security for that?"

Thor nods, "Heimdall. He watches our world."

"Does he know what to watch _for_?"

"He does."

"Good. It seems prudent to look at maps to see where he could bring soldiers in by foot. And then also to fortify those areas, if possible. If not, we will need to monitor them as well. And to make sure none of your forces do anything incredibly stupid during the battle, it might be best to train together until everyone is needed. Does that sound like a good plan?"

"It does indeed, Jemma Simmons, of Midgard," Odin says from his post at the door, "A most sensible one. And if you will come with me, we can begin work in the library at once."

She gathers her tablet, "Phil? Will you come, too?"

"Thor?"

"Indeed. I think you both would be well occupied there. Jane, perhaps you as well. As for the rest of us, go back to your men. Brief them on our situation."

"And then," Volstagg announces, "Ready them for lunch."

They part ways, everyone going to their own work, hoping they will have time to prepare for the coming war.

 


	82. Chapter 82

Jemma's plan of pouring over maps takes hours every day, but also provides them with a series of potential entry points. They send out sentries and talk to Heimdall. And then they wait.

The warriors spar together. Those of Jotunheim do not like Asgard's weather and require trips back to their own realm to cool. When they are gone, Angrbotha asks Odin if they might consider using the Cask of Ancient Winters. He believes it unwise. They do not bring the matter up to Thor.

The _Milano_ patrols the skies, looking for signs of an invasion. They land every few days.

Phil and Jemma return home, their data left in Jane's capable hands.

It has been a month since they called the forces together when Angrbotha hears her daughter's voice in her head, "He is coming. There are many entering my halls. He is cutting down all in his path."

She relates the news to Thor and then goes immediately to Jane, "We must hide you. Gather a bag. Do it now. There is no time to delay. I will get the Queen."

Jane runs to her rooms, Etta held close to her arms. She has been feeling the pangs of false labour for days. It is close. But everything is at risk, so she runs.

Darcy is in the bedroom making the late morning pot of coffee when she enters, "Whoa, girl, what's going on?"

"He's on his way. I don't know how close, but Angrbotha said to pack and make it fast."

"Shit." Darcy throws together the coffee and then retrieves anything Jane asks, helping her stuff it into a satchel. When it is packed and there is a diaper bag ready, in addition to a large tub for dirty diapers, Darcy hands her another bag.

"What's this?"

"Vera had me pack it months ago, just in case. It's your emergency birth bag."

Jane tosses it over an arm, grabs the baby sling from a hook in the dressing room, and puts Etta in a pram Loki had built for her. If nothing else, it will help contain their possessions once they get wherever they are going.

Darcy pours them both a cup of coffee, "You're not leaving her without a moment of Joe. Might be the last you ever take. Enjoy it."

Jane sips as she walks down the hall, loaded with the three bags, pushing the pram. They meet Sif and Mothi, on the way. Sif looks as though she will tear anyone's throat out who dares glance her way. Darcy offers her a sip of coffee. She declines. Odin meets them at the Hall of Science.

"My daughters. Come. We must keep you safe."

"I would prefer to fight."

"And so often did Frigga. But for her sons, she stayed home. And for yours, you will hide."

"I do not like this. It smells of defeat."

"No defeat, dear Sif. If we are defeated, we will have no warning before we end."

"That is no comfort."

"But it is what we face. Come. Angrbotha has opened a door."

They step into the Hall of Science. Yggdrasil glows in the low light. The curtains have been drawn. Kit monitors Angrbotha's doorway, scanning it for stability.

"Farewell, Jane. I hope we will meet again soon."

Jane nods, "Yeah. Me too. Stay safe."

"I will."

"Are you going to fight?"

"All who are capable must. This time, I take up arms."

"Please don't die."

"I have no intention of it."

Angrbotha speaks, "We must move quickly. Come." She steps into the doorway, half in, half out. Sif hesitates. Jane takes a deep breath and steps in past her. Odin nudges Sif. She follows. He comes through last.

They are in a cave somewhere overlooking a field of lavender, "In what realm are we?" Sif asks.

"No realm. This is my sanctuary. A place I built based on a world that no longer exists. And here you will stay. There is running water in the back. A latrine in the side. Food stored deep in the colder parts of the caves. You will find all you need here for weeks worth of encampment. I will come for you when it is safe."

"And what if you die?" Jane asks.

"There is a way out. It is a long journey, deep into the bowels of the tunnels, but you can find it if you stay together. Do not venture there if you do not have to- only if your food is gone and you must leave. Otherwise, wait. I will come."

"Even if you die?"

"If I die, I will be beside Hela. Yes. I will come. Or she will. And you will know her when you see her. All recognize Lady Death."

Jane takes in her surroundings. There are velvet curtains across antechambers, pulled back with silk cords. The walls are hung with hammocks. The latrine is similarly shielded. Two L shaped polished stone tables are against a wall in such a way that they form a square, seats on the outside edges, a gap big enough to pass through on the outside. She winces as one of the stronger cramps pinches just a little harder than the others.

Angrbotha notices, "Jane?"

"Prodromal labor. Been going on for days. I'll be fine."

"Do you have all you will need?"

She nods, "Darcy had a bag ready. Vera told her to pack it."

"Then it is good you did. Rest. All of you. This place is safe from all but the absolute end. And I will be back."

Angrbotha steps back through the portal. It closes. They are left with no sign that she has been there.

Sif steps out onto the ledge and looks down. It is not as steep a drop as she suspected, the ledge not four feet below. To one side, there are steps leading down. What looks like a sacrificial alter or slaughtering table sits in the middle of the rock, stained in faded blood. Sif steps back. She does not want to know what shed its blood on the white stone.

Jane sits at the table, already exhausted. Odin follows Etta, her tiny hand gripping Gungnir as she leads him towards the back of the cave. Sif sits beside her and Mothi runs off after his cousin. He grabs the staff a little higher up and toddles where Etta goes.

"Is it odd that I have already considered that, should it come to such, they would not be prohibited from marrying, as they share no genetic material?"

Jane smiles, "Nah. I think all moms wonder about that kind of thing."

"You will give birth in this cave."

"I'd rather wait until I'm on a real bed. Birthing on a stone floor just seems really uncomfortable."

"I know. But Odin said there were words whispered in his sleep from a voice so like the queen's that he woke startled. He brought a few things, too. And a blanket roll, just in case. If Frigga is reaching to him from the world of the dead, there is something at play."

"But why now? Why not reassuring Loki when he thought he would die, or whispering to him in the garden when he was so sad and lonely without her?"

"Perhaps the impending end of all things has made the distance between living and death thinner. Or perhaps there is a reason only she knows- Loki needed to learn to be brave with you beside him, instead of her."

"Maybe. But I'm still suspicious."

"As you should be. We are in a strange world, brought here by a witch we hardly know, if it is possible to know her at all, and there are Infinity Stones around...things are going to be strange. Perhaps less strange for us, but still strange."

"Do you think they'll win?"

Sif shrugs, "It really won't matter if they don't, now, will it?"

 


	83. Chapter 83

Darcy finishes her coffee, returns the cup to Jane's rooms, and goes back to she and Fandral's house to arm herself. She knows this is likely a fight she can't win, and far bigger than just her trusty brawling weapons. She puts on her brass knuckles and tucks her butterfly knife in a pocket. She doesn't bother with the glass bottles. She has her taser, and what is left of Jane's mace. She wishes she had a can of wasp spray. Effective at twenty feet, a shot to the face burns badly enough to stop most creatures. It had certainly worked well when she was being followed one late evening.

Fandral finds her staring at his weapons, trying to determine which she should borrow, "Darcy?"

"Yeah...I'm not going to make it out of this."

"Yes, you will. You heard Angrbotha a few days ago- she will guarantee the survival of who she can guard. And I want you beside me- I will have your back."

"That's sweet, but I think I'm more of a liability at this point."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because since everybody got together, I've been watching a lot of creatures that have trained from birth to annihilate stuff and here I am, trained from birth to fuck people up in alleys. Not exactly analogous. And these Chitauri are one hell of a critter. I met them in Midgard. Stabbed a few. But whoa, are they resilient." Her face falls and she tosses the butterfly knife down, "Who am I fooling? I need better knives. Better everything. Some actual armor. I don't want to get killed."

"Well...I did steal something for you." He pulls a box down from a high shelf over his closet of various piece of armor, "And Sif has sent her leather and brass pieces, since she will not be using it. We will fit you with what we can."

"Awww, that's sweet of her."

"She wants you to be an effective warrior. She offered her quarterstaff as well." He brings it from the closet along with the armor.

Darcy opens the box and very carefully sets it on the table, "I know these knives."

"You saw them during the battle against Vithar."

"Oh yeah..." She lifts one out very carefully and holds it to the light, "My god, the balance on these is just...beautiful. Do you think he'd mind?"

"I think there is poetic justice in Loki's knives used against Thanos. Someone must carry them into battle for him. And you are our best knife fighter."

She sets the blade down and hugs him, "Thanks, Fandral. I'm scared shitless about this one. I don't feel nearly as brave as I did last time."

"I know. I am as well. But we will win."

"Yeah, well I've got to go rally the Kitchen Brigade. Are you coming with?"

"After I fit you with leather and brass and kiss you hard enough that you know you absolutely cannot lose this war."

Darcy grins, "Well, then. Let's get to it."

 


	84. Chapter 84

When Darcy enters the kitchen, she finds Ursa on a table shouting, "AND IF WE DIE THIS DAY, MAY IT BE KNOWN WE DIED FOR ASGARD AND ALL REALMS BEYOND!" The crowd roars. Darcy smiles, excited to see them raising cleavers, knives, rolling pins, and their weapons from home all together. She hops down from the table when she spots Darcy.

"Our fearless leader!"

"Not actually fearless this time, guys. Your 'scared shitless' leader...but the way this guy just kissed me, we're _not_ going to lose."

Ursa laughs and a few of the people around her join, "I suppose we ought give you what we thought might help you in our mission to all survive the day."

"You guys didn't have to get me something."

Ursa holds up a finger and grins, "No, we really did."

Hal, the soup chef with a ladle-turned-weapon, comes forward with a tray raised above his head, "Ta da! For our Lady Darcy, whose boldness brought us together the first time and whose affinity for waffles and bacon we have all adopted as the national food of this kitchen." He lowers the tray. On it is a crimson pillow. Resting upon the pillow is a glimmering gold vegetable peeler sharpened into a stabbing knife.

Darcy laughs as she picks it up, "Oh my god, guys, this is amazing."

"We thought it the most suited present for this day. And those of us proficient in the art of 'fucking people up with a vegetable peeler' have made sure to have ours with us as we go into battle."

She hugs Hal, "I love you guys." She turns to them, arm still around Hal, Fandral standing back to watch the camaraderie, "You all hear that? I love you guys! Now let's go fuck up Thanos' shit!" They cheer. Fandral and Darcy, Hal and Ursa, lead the parade of unlikely heroes from the kitchen to the yard where the forces that have been encamped for the past month are restlessly milling, their leaders making last minute preparations.

A raven shrieks from high above, its call answered by its mate. Angrbotha watches them, looking for signs. Peter has already taken the _Milano_ into space, Rocket and Groot beside him. Drax and Gamora stay on the ground, ready to tear through their enemies in the name of destroying Thanos.

Byleistr and Helblindi hover near Angrbotha. They are unsure of how much good they will be without their ice. Thor approaches them, a rare gift in his hands. Their eyes widen as they realise what it is.

"Good friends of Jotunheim, brothers to my own beloved brother. I bid you take the Cask of Ancient Winters. If we survive this, return home with it to rebuild your people. Let this no longer be a wedge between us."

Helblindi takes it and feels the song of Jotunheim's ice vibrating under his fingers, "We will use it well. But you may want to tell your people to stand back- mine need a little chill."

Thor walks the perimeter of the garrison and nods when he is on the other side. Byleistr stands beside his brother. They hold the Cask high and open it towards their warriors. Drying skin and warming bodies welcome the blast of cold and snow. They form blades of ice and laugh as the frost inches its way up their bodies.

Hogun runs through last minute formations with his unit from Vanaheim joined by Nova Corps. A few of the Midgardians practice with them- Steve, Natasha, T'Challa, and the one called Barnes who has said little more than hello to anyone since he arrived in Asgard.

Asgard's warriors are in the care of Volstagg and he does not bother with lectures or drills. These are the most seasoned warriors in Asgard. They have their own ways of dealing with the stress of going to war. Instead, he focuses his attention on the other Midgardians. They have little organization and they seem at a loss as to what to do in advance of war. He has them sit in a circle. He makes them hum a single note together, a tone meant to soothe and focus them. It turns into a competition between Clint and Tony about who can make the loudest single sustained tone. He is about to say something when a tendril of red wraps itself around both men's mouths and smothers the sounds. Wanda smiles as they panic, trying to get it off. Then she lets them go.

"Do. Not. Do. That. Again." she says. She can hear Natasha snickering from her place in the Nova Corps drills.

As always, Darcy and the Kitchen Brigade are higher energy than anyone else. She tells them not to get too tired. To keep hydrated. And to go to the bathroom before going to fight. She circulates amongst them, her battered iPod playing a list of songs she calls her 'ass-kicking music'. When Thor circles to check on them, they are dancing and singing to a song about raising hell.

And then there is word. Odin's ravens dive to the wall, screeching. There are creatures in the sky. Asgard's flying forces are aloft in an instant fighting them. Burning wreckage falls from where the _Milano_ is destroying as many of the creatures pouring out of the portal as possible.

And then Heimdall runs to Thor, "They are at the southern wall- the portal predicted at the corner by the waterfall."

Thor mounts Sleipnir and raises Mjolnir. Dark clouds form in an otherwise clear sky, "Then let us march to war!" The lightning crackles around his hammer. Those who ride mount their horses. The rest march.

He does not tell the others, but he carries the Tesseract and the Aether hidden in leather pockets sewn onto his belt. He does not trust that something won't slip by into the palace. Darcy keeps the Soul Stone tucked in her shirt, the capsule now in a cage on a chain around her neck.

Bruce becomes the Hulk to provide a distraction. He leaps over the wall and lands with a crash amidst the Chitauri directly beside their portal. He roars. They shoot. He tears them to pieces.

Thor leads the others through the massive old gate in the original wall. There are hundreds of Chitauri already assembled on the plain. They do not wait for signals. They run towards the assembled forces. Thor thinks he should have some clever speech or battle cry, but he does not. Jotunheim roars and charges, the Cask of Ancient Winters at their front, laying waste the first wave with ice and sheer strength. Angrbotha is with them, ever in her element when warfare is chaos and blood. She has one goal and one goal only- to reach the portal and close it. She tears through all in her path.

Corpsman Dey leads his men with the call of "FOR NOVA!" as they charge into the fray, some of their people joining Asgard's flying warriors defending the city from the sky. The palace is shielded in a glittering energy barrier, but the rest of the city is exposed.

"FOR VANAHEIM!" shout Hogun's warriors as they clash with the Chitauri.

"For ASGARD!" scream Volstagg and Fandral together from either side of their king.

And then there is Darcy and her Kitchen Brigade who scream, "FUCK THESE GUYS!" as the squad of rabble dives into the brawl.

The Avengers say nothing to announce themselves, but Steve takes a deep breath and says over the intercom, "Well, just in case, it's been fun."

"Yeah. God bless America, Cap. Let's go," Tony answers. And with that, the Avengers join the fight.

 


	85. Chapter 85

In Angrbotha's sanctuary, Jane lays in one of the hammocks trying to ignore that she thinks she's in early labour. The contractions are spaced far apart, but they are regular. She's tired, though, and worried.

Sif checks in on her, leaving Odin with the children, "The baby is coming soon, isn't it?"

"I hope not, Sif...but I think you're right."

Sif sighs, "It is good, then, that Darcy packed the bag. I will switch places with the All-Father. He knows better how to attend a birth than I do. I will give him a moment to put out the tools of the trade."

"Baby's not coming that fast. Just hold on. We'll be OK to wait a bit."

"I will at least tell him."

Jane smiles, "Sure, sure. I can't believe I'm going through this again already. Etta's not even two."

"Is this what you envisioned?"

"I never envisioned being a mom at all- not until Loki and I talked and I had some time to think about it after we found out I was pregnant with Etta."

"Is it not common in your realm?"

"No, it is...but there are a lot of professional women who aren't moms just because of how much we're expected to give both to work and to our kids. There's not really a good balance, especially not for women who don't have partners who can stay home with the kids and don't want to send their kids to daycare. At least not in the country I grew up in."

"Do they not value mothers?"

"Sometimes it seems like they don't."

"But that is how you have citizens...does your government not grasp the importance of this?"

"You know, some of the things they say...I don't really know they do."

Sif snorts, "Then perhaps you were wise to come to Asgard, even if you did not know it at the time."

"Well it's certainly been good for me, science-wise, family-wise, and learning-to-cope-with-major-stress-wise."

She laughs, "Yes, Asgard has its own troubles. Your husband being one of them, on occasion."

"I hope he's OK."

"He is in a Stone. He should be."

"Then I really hope that somebody we like has that Stone, still."

Sif sighs, "Now that is a good thing to worry about..."

 


	86. Chapter 86

Odin has set up his midwifery station in one of the side caves. Jane labours on her knees beside him, her contractions becoming regular very quickly. He watches for signs of problems, but she seems to be doing well. Outside, Sif tries to keep Mothi and Etta out of the way.

He brings Jane water, dried fruit, and whatever else in they have that she requests. She stands under warm running water in the bathroom, a natural waterfall bathed in sunlight from hole in the rock. Contractions are longer, harder, and making standing more difficult. She leans on the rock and sighs.

"Loki, please don't die."

She steps out of the water and leans against the wall while the next wave of pain sweeps through her. Things are picking up speed. She calls for Sif. There is an outfit tucked in her bag that she would rather wear, soft and worn last when she birthed Etta. A gift from her beloved. Sif helps her dress and brings her to the hammocks, pausing when she stops to lean on her shoulder or against the wall. As soon as Jane is seated, cross-legged in the middle of the fabric, she goes to get her water and makes her drink.

It is while Sif is attending that they hear a whooshing sound followed by a dull thud, "What the heck was that?"

Sif tenses, "I do not know. But Angrbotha said this place was safe."

They hear Odin laughing and Jane tries to step out of the hammock, leaning on Sif, "Something weird is going on."

"Definitely. The All-Father is far too pleased, and yet if it were news of victory, there would be more enthusiasm from whomever he is greeting."

Odin enters the room, "My daughters. I have news."

"Of the noise?" Sif asks.

"Yes. An unexpected visitor for our dear Jane. She is on her way to join the battle, to command a creature uncommandable by the living."

He steps aside and Loretta enters the room, "Hello, Jane!"

"Mom?! But you're dead!"

"Well, yes. That's why I'm going back. No living creature can command Fenrir- the survey's out on whether he'd recognise his parents. And from what I understand, his father's trapped in some kind of rock and his mother's busy tearing Chitauri to shreds."

"How is the battle going?"

"I don't really know. Hela said it was brutal and she knew they'd need us. So we're going."

"We?"

"Yeah. Me. Her. And another woman- I didn't catch her name. Hela was working pretty quickly. The other gal's going to ride a giant sky snake or something. Called it the Midgard serpent. I get a giant intelligent wolf. I'm pretty excited."

"Wow."

"You're shocked to see me."

"Well, yeah, you're _dead_. I watched you die."

"I can't stay long. Maybe after, we can catch up. Your daughter is beautiful. And your baby's coming soon. This is going to be a fast one. Take care of yourself." Loretta walks back out of the room and leaves with the same whooshing thud that accompanied her.

Jane stares at Odin, "My mom just came back from the dead to go tell Loki's wolf-son what to do in the war for all existence. I'm not sure if that's a good sign or not."

A contraction doubles her over. Sif keeps her from flipping off the hammock. Odin watches. It is long, it is painful, and Jane feels the familiar burning that means the baby is starting to push through her cervix. She feels nauseous. Odin finds a bucket. They wait. Another wave and Jane curls up on her side. She throws up over the side of the hammock into the pail. Sif gently wipes her forehead to cool her and then brings water. Odin checks on the children. They are trouble, but they are staying in one place.

"Sif, would you please go take care of the little ones a moment? I would like to check on the baby." Sif leaves with the pail, setting it outside the cave. He talks to Jane, telling her exactly where he will place his hands over her abdomen and what he is looking for- heart rate, movement, and how this changes during a contraction. She turns on her back and he rests his hands over her stomach. It is not long before he feels the muscles tense and she grips his arm while he gently examines her. When the wave passes, he takes her hand. "You are a strong young woman, Jane. And so is your child. There is nothing wrong. Heartbeats are strong. You will deliver quickly. But this also means it will be a very intense delivery."

"Well hopefully the world won't end sometime in the middle of it all. It would suck to go through all this for nothing."

 


	87. Chapter 87

Loretta appears in Asgard in the palace. She glances around. There are few guards and she believes she is in the throne room. She closes her eyes and tries to remember what Hela told her. Go down. There is a locating spell, something she can activate as one of the dead, and she whispers the words foreign to her tongue as they were spoken in her ear. White light marks footprints on the floor and she follows them, human and wolf. Some of the tracks appear strained and in many places, it looks as though the creature was dragged. Hela told her a little of the story. Thor returned to Asgard, the children of Angrbotha caged, the witch dead, and Loki a woman with child. She was sent away for the last of her pregnancy, cloistered away in her rooms. The serpent they cast into the sea, thinking it would be satisfied there. Once it was so large that it endangered the city, it fell from the edge of the water and flew up in a shower of rainbow light. The wolf they tried to raise to hunt, but he was a clever creature and rebelled against masters, breaking the chains meant to bind. And so they lured it to the throne room where there was a dwarf-made chain and bound him so he could never escape, propping his jaw open with a sword. They dragged him below and he has been there since.

She has been warned that he will not want to come with her. That he will not be swayed to join her. That he will attempt to kill her, but she is one of the dead and cannot be killed. She has a plan, though, and she runs it through her head as she pads down the stairs. She passes a few guards, but they do not seem to notice her. The dungeons are filled with a force field, but the path walks through it. So she takes a deep breath, a habit from living, and steps into the energy barrier that should repel her. It provides no resistence. And so she keeps walking.

Lower and lower the path leads, down through doors and tunnels that have not been opened since these footprints she follows were impressed in the memory of the stone. There's a staleness to the air, and soon, the smell of damp dog. She knows she is getting close. She also feels sorry for this creature, hidden under so much rock. When she finally pushes open his door, she hears the chains shift.

In the dim light, she can make out the shape of a wolf the size of a small bus. She approaches, the door open, wondering how she is going to get the creature out. It obviously wasn't this big when it was contained. It cannot fully stretch in the cavern. She opens her hands and places her palms in front of her.

"My name is Loretta. Loki married my daughter." Ears perk at the sound of his father's name, "Your sister, Hela sent me. There's a war on because some jackass wants to destroy all of existence. Dad can't fight. Mom's already on the battlefield. And because I'm already dead, Sis sent me to ask you if you'd like to come on out and join us. Things aren't looking very good for existence right now." Fenrir growls and she takes a step back, "Look. I'm not going to force you to do anything. Hela really really wants you out there. But I'm not an Asgard person. I'm from Midgard. I don't have any damned clue about the politics of this place or how you got stuck here. Frankly, I think Thor needs to be slapped for stealing you from your mother. But that's not going to matter if everything ends. That everything includes both of us."

The wolf seems to sigh and settle back down.

"You don't have the greatest existence, honey, but your sister says she'll steal you and Jormungandr away to her world if everybody survives this thing and that's what she has to do to keep you from coming back here."

His ears are up, "And your mom's out there fighting. Pretty sure she'd be proud to see you ripping through the Chitauri hordes right there with her."

Fenrir yips.

"Now...to see if Hela can get us out of here." Fenrir drops his front paws, tossing his head toward his back, "Ride the giant wolf who's sort of my step grandson? Sure, why not?" She smiles, "Come on, Fenrir. Let's go win a war for all existence." There is a shaking, shuddering sound and the chains vibrate apart, their links clattering on the floor. Light surrounds them in all colours. And in a moment, they are outside the city walls, Hela beside them, a skeletal woman with wild hair. Fenrir licks her hands, his giant tongue nearly as big as she is.

"Hello, Brother. Grandmother." She smiles and snuggles against the beast's snout as he whimpers, happy to see her.

"Thank you, Hela, dear."

"Jormungandr is blissful to be flying free."

"What was the woman's name you asked to command him?"

"His grandmother, Frigga."

"Odin's wife?"

"Yes."

"So it's up to the dead grandmothers and Asgard's misfit children to turn the tide of this war." Loretta grins, "Well then, let's go proove our mettle. There's no damn good reason for you kids not to be a part of this."

"They said we would bring about the end of all things."

"Seems like Thanos' going to do that if we don't win. It looks like they were wrong."

"There were prophesies that Jormungandr would kill Thor, and Fenrir Odin."

"Odin's in an alternate dimension, I don't think we have to worry about that."

"But Thor?"

"Thor's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Besides. I'm riding Fenrir and I have no intention of just letting him eat Thor. I might not have the best impression of the man, but he is king. So we should probably try to make sure he doesn't end up dead."

The battle is ahead of them. Hela leads. Fenrir howls. And Loretta stands on his back, gripping his fur, as he charges towards a crevace near a waterfall through which hundreds of Chitauri warriors still pour. There is another near the portal, a woman of impressive brutality who tears through the creatures coming into the world as though they were tissue paper dolls. She is drenched in blood and it is not her own. She seems to be enjoying herself a bit more than Loretta thinks necessary.

Fenrir steps on or eats every creature between him and her and then yips at her; she pats his snout, "Hello, Fenrir. My dear sweet boy." He licks her and she laughs. Hela appears from behind him, "And hello, Hela. My how you both have grown."

"Look to the sky and you will see our brother. He is playing."

In space, the crew of the _Milano_ watches in terrified curiosity as a serpent as large as at least ten of the Leviathan put end to end tears them apart as they come through the portal.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Peter shouts.

"I don't know, but I don't want to get eaten, either. Let's just stay out of its way and clean up the crumbs. It's doing a really good job with this whole destroying everything thing," Rocket replies.

"I am Groot."

"Wait, what?"

"I am Groot."

"There's a woman riding it? Are you crazy?"

"I am _Groot_."

"Alright, alright, I'll look..." He does. His jaw drops, "PETER!"

"What?"

"There's a woman riding the giant snake thing!"

"No way!"

"Groot saw it. He's not shitting us."

Peter stares as it passes, a tall blonde woman in a flowing blue gown sitting cross-legged on its head, "I think we can just leave up here to them, right? Go be some help on the ground?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure it's over up here when there's a woman riding a giant fucking snake around in space."

The _Milano_ breaks away from the portal and they look for a place to land outside the battlefield.

When they disembark, Peter stares at the war, "Well. A man, a racoon, and a tree step out of a spaceship into a fight between ice monsters, mythic gods, a giant wolf, and space aliens. This is either the start of a really bad joke or a sitcom."

Rocket takes aim at the nearest cluster of Chitauri and blasts them with a flamethrower, "Let's make it a sitcom."

Angrbotha destroys the portal by standing in it and raining fire on the creatures within. Once they are burning, she steps back and seals it. Her hair flicks with flame and the hem of her dress smokes. Fenrir plays with those around the outside like a puppy. Loretta discovers she has much better balance dead than she did living.

"I think we need to head to the middle. It looks like there's trouble over there," she calls to Angrbotha as the portal whooshes shut.

"Then let us go towards trouble."

Hela has already started towards the thick of the fighting. Chitauri drop dead as she passes. None dare touch her. Fenrir follows.

From the sky, there is an unholy shriek. Jormungandr twists and tumbles, Frigga desperately trying to talk him calm. But he cannot find his way and crashes to the ground beyond the field. Angrbotha roars.

Hela holds up her hand, "He is not dead. But he will no longer be fighting with us. His grandmother will care for him."

Something large rockets out of the sky and lands hard, shaking the ground and sending up a plume of dirt. When the air clears, there is a throne of meteor rock in the middle of the battlefield, a purple man built like a mountain sitting on it. He stands, laughs, and joins the fight, killing all those who step up against him.

In another part of the battlefield far closer to Thanos, Darcy yanks Fandral away from the fight as he tries to get closer to Thanos, "You can't fucking go up against that son of a bitch."

"What?"

"If he kills you, he kills me. Focus on the little guys. I'm working on a plan." She stabs the Chitauri next to her in the face with her golden vegetable peeler, "Fuck these guys. Fuck them all."

There is a blast of ice from her left and Thanos is temporarily distracted; long enough that a garrison of frost giants can attack him from behind. She grins. Her plan is taking shape.

Thanos calls for his minion to deal with the creatures of ice and soon there are Chitauri swarming through the forces of Jotunheim. But they are not so adept at dealing with the cold, and though the ice of the Jotunr warrior's touch is not so damaging as it was at their last encounter, the Cask of Ancient Winters is something the Chitauri have never experienced and the result is deadly.

Thor sees the giant creature coming and knows by instinct that this is the man his brother fears. He twirls Mjolnir and calls down the lightning. There is no need for introductions. He flings his hammer at Thanos and it is stopped by a large purple fist. Mjolnir drops to the ground. Thor calls it. It comes. But Thanos is fast for his size and soon that same fist smashes into Thor's head and he stumbles sideways, dizzy. Thanos tears the pouches from his belt.

Darcy hears Thanos laughing, "Fucker, something bad just happened. Can you see what?"

Fandral shakes his head, "No. But he seems to be fiddling with his gauntlet. And it is glowing."

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK." She tucks her butterfly knife and peeler back in the sheathes strapped to her legs and draws out Loki's daggers, "That motherfucker's only got one Stone left to find."

"And he has found it," a hissing voice says from behind her. She twirls around and slices at the creature she saw in Loki's memories. It vanishes and appears behind her again.

"Fandral! Little help!" But he does not come, a dozen Chitauri surrounding him, Hal and Ursa on the outside trying to get to him. Hal hooks his soup ladle around the neck of one of the creatures and tears its throat out. Ursa calls for her scullery maids and soon there are cleavers slashing their enemies and dodging the energy blasts of their weapons.

Darcy is on her own. She cannot fight an enemy she cannot see. And he keeps disappearing. Frustrated, she pulls out the can of mace and sprays behind her before turning. The creature screams. She turns and lunges towards it, but it grabs her by the throat and lifts her from the ground. She can't breathe. She tries to tuck her chin into his hand to buy herself a little more time, but nothing works. She sees the world swirl and he throws her to the ground. Then he rips the cord from around her neck and vanishes.

"FUCKER FUCKING FUCKITY FUCK MOTHERFUCKING FUCK!" she screams as soon as she has her breath. She struggles to her feet. Then she sees what Fandral faces and, blood already boiling, she descends on the fight, "FUCKING ASSHOLES, FUCK YOU!" She cannot see her friends standing, so she looks down. Ursa is clearly dead, her body slashed and mangled, tossed aside from the fight. She cuts down the Chitauri closest, a blade to the side of his throat. Then she sees Hal fall, his soup ladle through his own neck. The creature tears it out. Darcy screams, tears streaming down her face, hot with grief and anger. With one of Loki's daggers in one hand and her golden vegetable peeler in the other, she cuts her way to Hal. He blinks at her and smiles before his eyes turn glassy. She whirls to the creature holding his ladle. Their eyes meet. She puts away Loki's dagger and draws her butterfly knife. "You're going to fucking die." The creature aims its weapon at her. She doesn't wait for it to fire. She throws the peeler as hard as she can and takes satisfaction in the sound it makes when it lands squarely in the creature's forehead. It drops. She retrieves her peeler and sheathes it. Then she picks up Hal's ladle and hangs it on her belt.

Fandral frees himself and approaches her, "Darcy, are you alright?"

She wipes her eyes, "No. Thanos' little shit just stole my brother's soul. I'm going to go fuck him up. And Hal...Ursa...both dead."

"But you-"

Everything around Darcy freezes, "Fandral?" But he doesn't move. Nothing around her moves. She looks for any sign that the battle is still happening and finds none. Seeing motion on her peripherial, she walks toward it. Thor.

She shoves past frozen warriors until she can see him, "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know."

"I do." The voice comes from out of sight, but Darcy recognises it.

"Jane's mom?" She turns to see a woman jump from a large, still, wolf.

"Yes."

"You're dead."

"And Loki's daughter is the queen of the dead. I'll explain later."

"What's going on?"

"He just assembled the gauntlet."

"And so why is everybody frozen but us?"

Angrbotha and Hela join them and the witch speaks, "Because we are those who have handled the stones and won."

"Thor hasn't. And Mrs Mom hasn't either."

"But she is dead," Hela answeres, "And those of my world are not confined by the walls of time."

"So who else is moving around? And that still doesn't explain Thor."

"Perhaps Mjolnir affords some special protection. I do not know from which star it was forged. It may be related."

Angrbotha nods, "Perhaps. There are others. They come this way."

Drax, Gamora, Peter, Groot, and Rocket join them as a booming laugh fills the battlefield, "What the hell is going on?" Peter asks.

Angrbotha examines the newcommers, "You have held a Stone. All of you. Together."

"Yeah..."

"Then that is why you are not stilled."

"So can I kill that guy now? Or everybody else?" Rocket asks.

Thanos' voice thunders, "I have it! At last, the Gauntlet is complete! And now I can win this, end this...or draw it out and savour the death... Oh, what a choice." He continues speaking.

Darcy rolls her eyes, "Oh my fucking god, he's monologuing."

"Please let me kill everybody." Rocket begs. "It'll be mercy."

"I am Groot."

"Well yeah, of course except for the people we like."

Drax shrugs, "I see no flaw in his plan."

"And what is this?" Thanos says, "There is a soul here...one who owes me his life. I suppose it would be no trouble to-" he glances at the people unaffected by the freezing of time, "-put it out and repay the debt."

Darcy lurches forward but Thor catches her arms, "Darcy, no!"

"He's going to kill Loki!"

"And if he does, what can you do if you charge him? He will just as easily kill you!"

"Oh, there we are. Debt repaid," Thanos says.

Hela's slender fingers grip Darcy's arm, "Play the part. Fight Thor's grasp. He cannot know that you know Loki is not dead."

"I do?"

"He has not entered my halls. All that die enter my halls. Even all of these."

"You're sure?"

"He is my father. I am _absolutely_ sure."

Darcy fights against Thor and Thor pulls her back, holding her to his chest, "Do not tell me the brave Lady Darcy has no plan."

"Of course I have a plan. But I need a distraction. And for that, I need time to not be stopped. Because it has to be a BIG distraction." She looks up at Fenrir. "Angrbotha? You and the big puppy here want to team up?"

"What is it you need?"

"Thanos to be so absorbed by what's in front of him that he doesn't notice his back. And I need somebody to sneak around with me."

"I'll kill everybody. That's a distraction," Rocket says, "But I'm going to need that guy's arm." He points to Bucky, not far away, frozen in mid punch.

Darcy looks at Rocket, "What the fuck?"

Drax shakes his head, "It is a joke. I think. But I will happily also provide a distraction."

"You want a space ship as a distraction? I can do that," Peter offers.

She smiles, "Awesome. The minute time starts back up, everybody, be distracting. Forget the Chitauri. Only fight them when you need to. Right now, the big bastard's our target."

Gamora steps towards her, "I will sneak with you."

"I need my sneaker to take on the fights I find on the way. Help clear the path."

"I will happily. Thanos killed my family. Forced me to be his daughter and fight his fights. I knew his prisoners. Including Loki. And I will do anything to watch him die."

"Sounds good."

Thor places a hand on Darcy's shoulder, "Where do you want me?"

"Distracting. With lots of flash."

"Then that I will do."

Hela steps beside Gamora, "I will walk with you. There will be none in your path."

"OK. That sounds really good." Darcy listens, "He's still fucking monologuing. And now that creepy motherfucker minion's cackling. Where is he? I want to stab him in the face."

"Over there." Gamora points. Darcy nods and slips off, the frozen figures her cover. Hela and Gamora follow.

He is far enough from Thanos that Darcy does not fear drawing attention to herself, "Dude. You stole my goddamned Stone."

"I returned it to its rightful place beside the others."

"You. Stole. My. Shit."

"What do you propose to do about it?"

Darcy walks up to him, the daggers sheathed, her hands empty, "I don't like it when people touch my shit. Especially when it contains the soul of my brother. And if he's dead, that means you killed my pregnant sister. And I don't like that."

"Oh?" He tips his head, this information new.

But Darcy no longer cares what he knows, "Yeah." She is toe to toe with him, "Nobody fucks with my sister." The creature gasps. And then a second time. Blood gurgles from his lips. Darcy rips Loki's daggers up the creature's sides and then slits his throat. "And nobody fucks with Darcy fucking Lewis."

Thanos knows his peon is dead, "So it is war you want? I can let you have your war...it will not matter soon." Time unfreezes. The _Milano_ fires up its engines and takes to the sky. Loretta leaps back on Fenrir and commands him to attack Thanos. Thor flies ahead, knocking their own people out of the wolf's path, lightning crackling around Mjolnir. Angrbotha rages, magic sparking around her, felling everything as it come near her. As she passes, she tears the chains from the Chitauri vessels. She is the first to reach Thanos, propelled faster even than Thor. She lands, the ground shaking as she slams into it, crouching as a cat. She slowly raises her eyes and hisses at Thanos.

"I killed you, woman!"

"And that is why I am here...I do not like to be killed. And I do not stay dead." The chains glow red. She laughs and strikes, approaching Thanos without fear, pure fury.

Thor lands beside her and slams Mjolnir into Thanos' side. He staggers. Thor considers a little motion to be a great victory. The _Milano_ opens fire. Drax charges. Rocket fires the flamethrower. Thanos battles them all, inconveniences, but not real threats.

Behind him, Darcy and Gamora creep, their enemies dropping dead in their path. Those that come after Hela has been by, Gamora dispatches with little trouble. Darcy uses the giant chair embedded in the ground to her advantage, the shadows at its base deep and dark in the bright light of magic and lightning. Gamora and Hela keep watch.

She is close. Just under his arm. And she watches his movements. The hands both wear gauntlets- one filled with Infinity Stones, one empty. She is under the one that threatens their existence. So when he heaves back to cast something at her friends, she leaps up, hooks his wrist with Hal's ladle as though it were a pickaxe and he a mountain, and stabs it with Loki's dagger. She keeps ripping and hacking the blade down as he screams. She is halfway through, blood running over her, when he can think long enough to know what is happening to him. He tries to shake her off, but she digs the ladle deeper and flips up onto his arm. The others continue their onslaught from the front, trying not to hit her. Determined, Darcy grips with her legs and uses both hands to cut. Thanos is big. Bigger than any creature she knows. Blood flows everywhere. And then the hand falls, attached only by a few sinews. Rocket aims carefully, burning through the flesh connecting it still to the arm and it falls to the ground. Darcy drops after it. Under the combined firepower of all those attacking him, Thanos finally falls.

Darcy, drenched in dark blood, wrenches the hand from the Gauntlet and throws it aside. The Gauntlet shrinks to the size of her own hand. Darcy stares at it. She looks at the fight around her. It seems so uneven, Chitauri still pouring out of the sky. She puts the Gauntlet on.


	88. Chapter 88

****

Angrbotha watches Thanos fall. She walks forward and steps on his skull, turning his face to the side. He is still watching her. She grins.

"Do not challenge Angrbotha. You will not win. You may kill me. But you will _never_ win."

Hela joins her mother, "I will steal him enough that he cannot return. But killing him belongs to someone else."

Thanos no longer moves when Hela has done her work.

Darcy climbs up on the throne, the power of the Infinity Gauntlet surging through her, "MOTHERFUCKERS, STOP THIS SHIT!"

Every eye on the battlefield turns to the woman whose voice echoes across the plain, "I HAVE THE GAUNTLET! THANOS IS A FUCKING CORPSE. WHO WANTS TO JOIN HIM?"

But the war doesn't stop.

"Thor! You ready?"

He nods.

She yells, "STRIKE!"

The forces of Asgard, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Midgard, and the Nova Empire drop to the ground. Thor calls lightning and Angrbotha amplifies it, the greatest scale storm he has ever brought from the heavens. In a moment, the war is over, the charred flesh of Chitauri creatures collapsing around them, smouldering. The portal in the sky collapses.

Fenrir, fur singed, wimpers for his brother. Jormungandr slithers to the edge of the battlefield, his scales battered, blood oozing from his side. He collapses and Fenrir licks his wounds. Frigga works her magic on the worst of them.

It is over.

Darcy stares at the Gauntlet, then turns to Thor, "Where's a ride? I've got to go get your brother back in his body."

"And then you will take it off?"

"Yeah. But after you figure out how to hide these Stones, I want the gauntlets back so I can run around with them like Rocky."

Thor stares, unsure what she means, "Rocky?"

"Muggle movies, babe. We'll have a marathon. But first, your bro needs his body back."

"Muggle? Wait, is this another reference to your entertainment?"

"Dude, I am so lending you books. But give me your horse."

"You do not ride."

A voice comes from behind, "But I do."

She turns, beaming, "Fandral!" She jumps into his arms and kisses him hard. "I'm so glad we're not dead!"

"As am I. And you are absolutely drenched in blood."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you cut a dude's hand off. I'm all Carrie, babe."

"Shall we ride for our brother? And perhaps stop for a shower?"

"Good plan. You ever ridden an eight legged horse?"

"No. But he is fast, this I know." He mounts Sleipnir and Darcy climbs up behind him, her arms around his waist, her head resting on the back of his shoulder. And then they are off.

People gravitate towards Thor. Some give reports. Some are looking for their own. Byleistr and Helblindi gather their people for another blast of winter air, a sharp relief to the wamth of war. Hogun stays with the warriors of Vanaheim as they tally their dead.

Bruce shrinks back to his own size with a word from Natasha that it is over. He doesn't care that he's naked when he falls into her arms, exhausted. The others gather around them.

Tony tries to count heads, but there are some missing, "So...who isn't accounted for? Did we lose anybody?"

Steve nods, "We did."

"Oh god, who?"

"Wanda's dead. Bucky's bringing her over. I saw her go down."

Tony drops to his knees and takes off his mask, "Damn it, Steve...does it ever get any easier?"

"No. We also lost Scott. As in, we actually lost him. He went small and we don't know where he is. His communications went down. Bucky made it. Sam's missing. We don't know what happened to James. Clint...I haven't seen, either, or T'Challa. We all got separated."

"Jesus Christ..."

"Yeah," Steve says, "We could sure use a miracle about now."

They see Bucky approaching with Wanda's body. He gently lays her on the ground and walks back out to find their other missing friends. T'Challa limps past him with his arm around Sam, who clutches his stomach. Steve picks up his friend and looks around to see if there are medical personel anywhere in the vicinity. He sees none.

"Thor? A little help?"

Thor walks over to his friends and sees Wanda's body on the ground; he closes his eyes a moment and sighs, "You have lost."

"Yeah. But she's not going to need help right now- Sam does."

"Our healers are on their way. But I will call the witch. She may help."

He doesn't have to speak; Angrbotha steps from behind him, "Go. You are needed by the men of Asgard. They cannot find Volstagg. I will tend to this one."

"Can we trust you?" Steve asks.

"You have never killed me. So yes. At least for now." From the remains of a tree stump, Angrbotha conjures a bed, "Set him here. And bring me your other wounded. We will see what we can do."

"What about Wanda?" Tony says.

"The girl? She is dead."

"Yeah, but you're a witch. Can't you bring her back?"

"No. There is only one who can bring someone back from the dead and there is always a price."

"Where is she or he or whatever? I'll pay it. She's just a kid."

There is a voice from behind him, etherial and soft, "You cannot pay it. She has found her brother, her lover, and her parents. She is happy. She will not return. But she will miss you."

Tony turns to see a tall skeletal woman in robes that seem to give off their own light- she reminds him of a twisted sort of angel, "Are you sure? You can't do something?"

"No. Not for those at peace." She rests her hand on his hair, "You are so full of questions... You worry for your friends."

"What about the other guys? Is everybody OK?"

"No. The one with the arrows is wounded, hovering between this world and mine. I have nudged him to stay, but he will take my mother's work to survive. The small one is dead. And the other one in the metal suit has been crushed. He lives, but does not have long."

"Oh god, Rhodey..." He fires up his thrusters, "Where is he?"

"I do not know. My view is too wide. He is in this field, but where, it is impossible for me to see."

Tony takes off to find his friend. Bucky returns with Clint, limp in his arms. He hands him to Steve. Steve tells him Scott is dead. He sets out again to find his body, knowing it might be a futile mission if he is still small.

While Bucky searches for Scott, Thor searches for Volstagg, hoping his friend is alive. He meets Peter, standing in the middle of the field, looking bewildered.

"Have you misplaced something or someone?"

"You know, from the sky, this was all a lot smaller. Then we got down here, and damn..."

"I have been in many wars and their scale is yet hard to fathom. But you have not answered my question."

"Yeah. We can't find Drax. Gamora's OK. Rocket's OK. Groot's OK. But the big guy? We don't know."

"I am looking for Volstagg. Perhaps we can search together."

Peter looks up as Iron Man circles, "What's he looking for?"

"Another friend. James, the other metal man. Hela says he has been crushed, but may yet live if he can be found."

"Crushed? Like, under what?"

"I do not know."

Peter looks around; there are smaller pieces of debris everywhere from the falling hovercraft and the Leviathan they pulverized as they flew from the portal. But there is an intact beast dead on the field near the outskirts where Jormungandr rests curled around Fenrir.

"Maybe we should check over there."

They work their way across the field, walking a distance apart so they can look for their friends amongst the bodies. When they reach the creature, they see movement under one of its limbs. Thor readies Mjolnir.

"Peter! You are alive!" The limb stops moving as Drax steps from the other side of it. "Perhaps with your help, we might move the beast. It fell where friends were fighting. I think they may be trapped under it."

"They would be smothered dead by its weight," Thor observes.

"Not if they are under the crease between their fins and bodies. We must try."

Thor sets down Mjolnir and heaves the beast partly up. Tony lands beside them and adds his strength to Drax and Thor's. Slowly, they move the creature up enough that they can drop it where there are no bodies on the outer edge of the field.

They return to the spot, "Rhodey!" Tony shouts, dropping to the ground beside his friend. He picks him up and cradles him close, "Oh god, oh god, oh god. Help! I need some help!"

Thor puts a hand on Tony's shoulder, "Fly him to Angrbotha. Until our healers arrive, she is our best hope. And she is quite skilled." But Tony is entirely overwhelmed by his fear and all he can do is clutch his friend close.

Drax kneels beside him, "I will carry him if you will lead." Tony nods, almost unwilling to let Rhodey go. But he does, one hand on his friend, and soon they are on their way to Angrbotha.

Thor surveys the carnage under the beast. It is only because of James' metal suit that he is alive, even if barely. The others were not so lucky. And there in the middle is Volstagg. Thor cannot comprehend what he sees and drops to his knees, begging for this not to be true. But it is. Peter stays with him as he tries to figure out how this is possible. Though it is something he does only infrequently, kneeling over Volstagg, Thor cries.

A woman approaches. Peter sees her before Thor does. She crouches beside Thor and wraps her arms around him. They are familiar arms and Thor leans into them without thinking. It is only after he has been resting against her for a good few minutes that he realises whose arms they are.

"Mother?" He looks to her and she smiles.

"Yes."

"What trick is this? You're dead."

"I was sent to command Jormungandr. None of the living can. But Hela knew he'd listen to his dead grandmother. And he did well, keeping you from being overwhelmed from the sky."

"Jane's mother was riding Fenrir."

"Yes. Hela had her part to contribute and we did our best to help."

"Is it not said the dead will help us to victory? Where was her army?"

"The dead have different allegiances from their own times. She chose wisely so the men who died fighting Jotunheim a millennia ago wouldn't take revenge on an old enemy. The longer you're dead, the more you forget that things change without you. Many of the victorious warrior dead came from wars where one of your allies here was an enemy."

"Can you stay?"

"Not long."

"Volstagg is dead."

"I know."

"Can she bring him back?"

"I don't think so. Even if she could, there is always a price."

Thor stands as some of his men arrive, curious that their dead queen has appeared among them, "Take him home, my friends. My mother and I have much to discuss." The men do as their king commands. But instead of discussing anything, Thor and Frigga walk to the stone steps at the base of Thanos' massive throne to sit; he curls against her as he did so often as a child and sobs.

 


	89. Chapter 89

While those on the battlefield tend the wounded, gather their dead, and try to make sense of what has happened, Darcy and Fandral ride as fast as they can to the palace. When they get there, Fandral runs to the healers to update them on what the needs are on the field. Darcy goes straight to the Odinsleep chamber. She sits beside it and concentrates on the Gauntlet, the power from the gems coursing through her, a sharp bolt of energy tearing through her body. She doubles over, gripping the edge of the bed, hoping she doesn't die. And then, suddenly, she feels calm. But she knows she is invincible and it scares her. She works quickly, tapping into the familiar power of the Soul Stone. She follows its lead and draws Loki out, even as the Stone resists her. Using the Stone is more instinct than skill and she guides his soul back to his body. As soon as it has settled, she tears the Gauntlet off and throws it to the floor. The power of the Stone leaves as suddenly as it came and she collapses, draped over the edge of the Odinsleep chamber.

Loki wakes slowly, his awareness returning in pieces, as though he were waking from a deep sleep. He first feels his hands, then his feet, the feeling creeping back in pins and needles. And then his heartbeat, so familiar, and yet so strange from the short and infinite time he did not have it. Breathing, too, seems odd. And then he tastes his own mouth, dry from disuse. His other senses return. Hearing. The dull comforting hum of the chamber. Smell. His father's cologne and the sweetness of honeysuckle his mother once wore. The room has always smelled of them. And then sight. He slowly opens his eyes to the golden glow. And then he sees Darcy draped over the edge, unmoving.

He struggles to sit up, "Darcy? Oh gods, girl...answer." He shakes her shoulders and then tips her sideways, feeling for a pulse. It is there, but it is weak. She is barely breathing. He is still far too stiff to try to carry her, but he struggles out of the chamber all the same, holding himself up along its edges.

Footsteps- Fandral enters, hurrying toward the chamber, "Darcy? What happened?"

"I don't know. I woke and this is how she was."

"The Stone must have overcome her." On his way to her, Fandral kicks the Gauntlet. The noise draws Loki's attention and while Fandral picks up his wife, Loki picks up the Gauntlet.

"By the gods...was she wearing this?"

"Yes. She took it from Thanos. Cut his hand from his arm and tore the bloody mess from it. She wanted to end the war. His forces did not stop when she announced he was dead, so she called for Strike. And that ended it, for the most part."

"I don't know how she is alive. None of us should be able to endure this. Only the ancients."

"I don't understand, either, Loki. Darcy has never ceased to amaze me."

"It's over?"

"Yes."

"And he is dead?"

"Yes."

"Who did we lose?"

"I don't know yet."

"Is Jane safe?"

"That I know, yes."

"My skills are likely needed on the battlefield."

Fandral nods, "Can you?"

"Yes. I'm slowly steadying."

"Then take Sleipnir back. I am going to take Darcy home to recover."

"Would you like me to check her?"

"Please."

Loki very gently examines Darcy, "Her vitals are recovering. She is exhausted. But I think she will wake soon." He pushes back her dark hair, "But do not let her put this on again. It may kill her the next time." He tosses the Gauntlet in the Odinsleep chamber. The chamber sparks and the Stones fall from it. "Take care of her, Fandral. She has been so brave to bear this burden. And now she needs rest."

"She is not the only one who has been brave, Loki. You walked back into nightmares. I was afraid we would lose you, if not in body, in mind."

"Do not think it was easy to keep myself. And I am not sure what I can tell Jane. Hopefully everything, but..."

"If you cannot tell her, but you wish to tell someone, I am always an ear."

"Do they know?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"We will talk later- it's alright. But right now, they need you as a healer. And you need to be reunited with Jane."

"Thank you, Fandral."

Fandral bows, "As always, my prince."

He takes Darcy home; Loki hears her mutter, "Hello, sexy... I need a long bath. Hey...so do you...fancy that..." as they turn the corner.

Loki walks to the courtyard and finds Sleipnir waiting; he bows to him, "Hello, my son." Sleipnir bends to his front knees, a bow of his own, "Will you carry me back to the battlefield so I might help the wounded?" Sleipnir sniffs and then whinnies, shaking his head, "Ah. A shower. I don't have much time." But Sleipnir doesn't budge, snorting instead. "Fine. But do not think I will linger. It will be quick." Loki shakes his head as he walks away, "You are stubborn...but what should I expect? You are _my_ son." He smiles as Sleipnir settles on the flagstones to wait.

 


	90. Chapter 90

By the time Loki arrives on the battlefield, the healers are in triage mode, sorting the urgent cases from those who can wait until they return to the palace. Loki submits his skills to the nearly hopeless, working beside Angrbotha to heal deep wounds when possible, accellerating healing on those few it will help. More often than not, all they can do is ease passage into the world of the dead. Hela stands by, brushing the foreheads of those she knows need to join her, releasing them to her realm.

As he works, he looks for those he knows. The heros of Midgard. The Warriors Three. His brother. But he does not see them. There are far too many wounded to look amongst them all and he is afraid to ask.

Angrbotha sees the worry cross his face whenever a new man is brought to their station, "Who do you seek?"

"Thor. Did he...?"

"He lives. But he grieves for those of his friends who did not. He is with the others." She gestures to those from Midgard.

"Who amongst them fell?"

"The archer is clinging to life. I did what I could. But there are some wounds too deep for even us to heal. Thanos magic strikes far beyond the body. He will need time, and likely constant work. Eris tends to him now. The girl, Wanda, is dead. The one that shrinks, also. The second one in the metal suit. And Volstagg."

Loki's face falls, "Not Volstagg..."

"Yes."

"What of the others?"

"There are wounded. But most will live. Including your brothers."

Loki tips his head as he works on his next patient, "Brothers?"

"Of Jotunheim. You have not met them. Did Odin tell you of their existence?"

"Recently. But I did not know they were here."

"They are the kings of that realm, ruling in tandem. And they came to fight for the good of the Nine."

"Then they are good men."

Angrbotha smiles as he sighs and gestures for Hela, "Another one to ease over."

She nods and does her work, "You are wise, Father, not to make them linger."

"Lingering is agony. If they are willing, let them go."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"We know so little of one another. But I have watched you."

He braces himelf for her disaproval, "Oh?"

"And you are a good man, too. Just like your brothers. All three of them."

He bows to her, "Thank you, Lady Hela."

"Do you know much of me?"

"Little. Few do. The Watchman cannot see you deep in your realm. You rarely leave it. And so all I know is that my dear daughter was sent from my arms far too soon. I did not want to leave you, my child, but you were torn from my arms. I was blessed to name you, but I wanted so much more than that."

"I know. My guardian called herself my aunt. She was careful to keep the stories true."

"And what have you seen since?"

"Many things. Every time you have danced with death. Every moment you have been intensely afraid. And also moments of despair and joy. It is odd, how easily I pull back the veil and see you. I think it is because you also bore me, as my mother did."

"Do you see her?"

"I see her often- both through her mind, her eyes, and when she steps into my world at every death."

"Perhaps we could see one another more often?" he asks, hesitating.

"You will some day see me for the rest of existence, so I am not afraid of losing time. If you wish to know me in this world, we will find a way."

He nods, "I think I would like to see all my children more often." He looks to the great serpent curled around the giant wolf, "I did not know if they were still alive or if they still know my face."

"He will not again be chained. Jormungandr needs his own sea, though. He is not happy in Midgard. The oceans are becoming too sparse, their waters changing."

"We will find a world for him," Angrbotha says, "One where Fenrir can hunt. Jotunheim might suit him for a visit, but it will never do for their home. Perhaps I can craft an ocean in my sanctuary."

"Your sanctuary?" Loki asks.

"Yes. Where your wife and child wait."

"Children," Hela corrects, "There are now two."

Loki stops work on his patient, staring, "Two?"

"Yes. I sent her mother to see her."

"Loretta?"

"Yes."

"But..."

"She commanded Fenrir. Your mother commanded Jormungandr."

Loki quickly finishes work on his patient, sending him to the healers to take back to the palace on the large wagons that arrive from the city, "My mother is here? Take me to her. Please."

"She is with your brother." Loki looks around urgently and sees them not far away on the throne. He leaves his work and runs through the healers. He knows he is shouting her name, but he can't remember telling his mouth to say it. She stands when he is near and he throws himself into her arms, crying. She holds him close and gently sooths him, easing him down to sit on the step. Thor wraps his arms around them both.

When Loki is able to speak, he stammers, "How? How are you here?"

"It is only for this, my love."

"Can you stay?"

Frigga sadly shakes her head, "No. There is always a cost to returning to the world of the living. Loretta and I made an agreement with your daughter. I will return to the world of the dead, mother to the children that have come without their parents. Hela loves them, but she does not know how to comfort them. And this is not my first bargain. You should be dead, Loki. You only survived Svartalfheim because I could not bear to watch you die. I traded so much to make sure you lived- service to your daughter in exchange for souls."

Loki can't let go of her and feels a fresh wave of tears as he realises he will lose her again, "Please forgive me, Mother."

"Oh, darling...I heard you in the garden. I've never held you far from my heart."

"Why didn't you answer me then?"

"The dead cannot always answer, even if the silence breaks our heart."

"I wish you could have. I've needed you so many times these past few years."

"Loki, you have always leaned on me. And then on Thor. Even when you were at your strongest, you needed one of us to tell you that you were the best at being wicked, to jail you and force us to prove you were bad. I had to stay silent so you would learn someone else could love you. That you weren't evil, the biggest villan in our world- you know she wouldn't love someone without a heart."

"I needed _you_."

"And you needed _yourself_ , Loki. She's helped you find it."

"You could have, too."

Frigga strokes his hair, "I love you, Loki. But I need to leave this world. I will always listen when you call to me. But you need to look to your own heart for guidance. You can trust it far more often than you think. It is often right." She kisses his forehead, "Go to Jane. I hear I have another grandchild, a little one who has not yet met his father." He sits up and she fades. Loki drops his face into his hands. Thor slips beside him and folds him in his arms, a quiet comfort and the first time he has held Loki this way in years. Loki leans into him, letting the years of damage fall aside for this moment.

"I still can't fully forgive you, Thor."

"I won't ask you to, Brother."

"I know. And that is why we will survive."

"You have no idea how terrified I have been of losing you, Loki. The Aether..."

"Was killing me."

"I know. I have seen it before."

"And now we have something else in common- the thought of great loss to that damned Stone."

"I love you, Loki. Please, stay with us from here forward?"

He sits up, smiling, and rests his hand over Thor's on his shoulder, "I have no intention of leaving again. Apparently I am a father for the sixth time. And the wonder never fades. As soon as Angrbotha can escort me to her hiding place, I am going to kiss my wife as though our romance were new..." He laughs and looks to the beasts resting in the field, Sleipnir prancing around them, their ethereal sister wandering the battlefield, "This is the first day I will have all my children in my sight in centuries."

"I am sorry for my part in separating you from them."

"Don't ever do it again." He stands, "I will introduce you when I am certain they will not eat you. Tell me when Angrbotha is ready. I am going to go see my sons." Thor nods, proud of his little brother for so many reasons.

He takes a deep breath and stands, surveying the field of battle. The healers have taken over caring for casualties. The various groups of soldiers tend to their fallen. Hogun mourns with Asgard, riding with his fallen friend on a wagon to the palace. There will be boats sent out tonight. Lamps lit and released to the sky.

Thor joins his Midgardian friends. They do not know what to do next. And so he offers them places to rest, time to grieve, inclusion in the funeral rites that evening, or the return home to observe rites of their own. Tony chooses home, James brought with him. Bruce will stay with Tony, a steady head to help with such deep grief. Steve will carry Wanda so she can be laid to rest beside Vision. And despite not knowing him, the quiet soldier Thor hardly knows, Bucky Barnes, carries Scott. They will return home.

"What about Agent Barton?" Natasha asks.

"He should remain here. Our medics are skilled in treating wounds from magic. Yours might not recognise signs of trouble."

"I'd like to stay. Just me. None of you have to if you don't want to. I just...he shouldn't be by himself."

Sam leans heavily on T'Challa, "Well it's a good thing this is only a flesh wound, then, so I can go back, too. Wakanda's got some incredible science. You'll make me good as new, right?"

T'Challa nods, "That we will. But yes, Thor. We would like to return home."

"But to different locations?"

All eyes fall on Tony as Steve crouches beside him; he hasn't moved since James was placed on the ground beside him, "Where do you need to be?"

"What do you mean?" he refuses to meet Steve's eyes.

"Tony. Look at me. Do you need to go back to the compound? Where do you need to take him?"

"You can't come with me. They'll arrest you on the spot."

"They might. But it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"What about Bucky?"

T'Challa speaks, "My quinjet is still in New York. We can all come with you. And then I can take those who need refuge to Wakanda."

"Does that include me?" Tony asks, his voice cracking.

Steve nods, "Yeah, it does."

"Then yeah. New York. Thor? Can you have your guy take us home? Except for Nat and Clint?"

"Of course. But be sure to send word to Barton's wife that he is recovering in Asgard. She will worry."

Steve helps Tony up and he very carefully lifts James, "I will. But for now...send us home. But don't forget to visit sometime." Steve cradles Wanda.

"Indeed. And if you need us, call for Heimdall. Asgard is in your debt." In a moment, they are gone.

Thor once again stands alone. He looks around. Loki is cuddled with his children, Sleipnir included, in an odd heap in the field- he leans on Fenrir, Jormungandr wrapped around both of them, one of his coils at his father's feet. Sleipnir nuzzles him on one side, his head on Loki's chest, while Hela perches on Jormungandr's coil close to her father's side. Angrbotha finishes with the wounded she can help. Jotunheim's kings bless their warriors with ice from the Cask of Ancient Winters. Nova Corps has assembled their people and the crew of the _Milano_ hovers around their ship. He first speaks to Corpsman Dey. His soldiers are ready to go home. And so Heimdall sends them home. Then he talks to Jotunheim's kings. They send their warriors back to the land of ice but stay in Asgard themselves. Vanaheim as already gone, sent home by Hogun. Then he visits the crew of the _Milano_. Gamora has requested they wait until Thanos' fate is decided.

When the healers are ready, the last of the wounded ready to move, they head back to the palace. There are others who will come to dispose of the Chitauri dead. The honoured dead of Asgard are brought home through the city, too.

 


	91. Chapter 91

Thor keeps an eye on Loki as they walk home. He knows his brother is intensely conflicted, the second loss of their mother perhaps healing, but also painful. But there is also great joy, for Thanos soon to die, for a reunion of and with his children, and for the infant he has yet to meet. He walks Sleipnir, the great horse nuzzling against his cheek. Thor remembers Loki's shame when he realized he was pregnant and the isolation of not having his brother beside him while a mare. But he also remembers after, when Loki wept for days, Odin's attempts to show him how happy the little creature could be nursing with his new mother a failure. Perhaps the other mare was elated by this new baby to replace the one lost, but Loki was heartbroken. Now, the horse beside him, Thor understands what a mistake his father's action was. Sleipnir responds to Loki as though he is an intelligent being and Loki seems to truly love him, his hand on the big horse's muzzle as it nudges against his shoulder.

Upon reaching the palace, there is much to do, many directions different people take. But Thor must go about the business of drawing up documents for the dead and letting their families know what has happened. He also must arrange for the boats and lamps.

Natasha walks with the healers and the wounded, keeping a watchful eye on Clint. There were few who escaped unscathed. She has a gouge on her arm, the skin pulled together with magic and the miracles of Asgard's healers while the deeper tissue takes its time. She knows they will stay a while. Clint's body is mangled so badly she does not know how he still has both arms and both legs. But the healers have told her they can save them and because this is Asgard, Natasha believes them.

The crew of the _Milano_ is escorted to guest rooms, a time for rest and comfort after their patrols. Groot stands in the window, blissful in the sun. Rocket spreads out on one of the soft beds and falls asleep quickly. Drax and Peter play checkers. Gamora paces. Thanos is not yet dead. There is business still to attend, but Angrbotha will first take Loki to his wife, so she waits.

Loki takes care of Sleipnir, bringing him sweet apples and brushing his face while speaking softly to him before letting the livery boys take over. Then he walks with Angrbotha to the Hall of Science, far too quiet without Kit and her fellows running experiments, the scritching of quill on parchment while holoscreens display test results. Loki has always delighted that, in this room, Asgard's advancement and adoration of antiquity collide so starkly. Holographic monitors and experiments, equations worked by hand with ink-dipped quills, a romance with tradition thriving in a world of technology.

Angrbotha opens the portal to her world and Loki moves to step through, "No. They are expecting me first. Sif will be ready to kill anyone who comes through before me. It is for safety that they do this. Only me. Or Hela, were I to die."

"But-"

She places a hand on Loki's shoulder, "No. We risk no more tragedy on this day."

"I am sorry I could not help." He bows his head, "You all had to endure this without me and I brought it to our doorstep."

"No. No regrets, Loki. You cannot change what is done."

"I could have. I had the Time Stone in my hands. And I considered it."

Angrbotha lifts his chin, "Look at me, Son of Frigga, best of my students, father and mother to my children, and my friend." He does, his eyes reflecting the conflict in his decision, "Why did you not?"

"Because I did not know what I would be in the past. I did not know if I would replace myself and live with the knowledge that I will never have Jane, have to let one of me die, or if I would simply cease. It was not an easy choice. To save myself all this? To save Sigyn? To live in the ignorance of what I am, yet never become this ugly creature? Or to still be him, but relive things with a different perspective? Not knowing stopped me. But that does not mean I do not wish I could have known and possibly made a choice that did not lead to so much death." He pauses. "Do you know?"

"You would die."

"How?"

"Because you would replace yourself in the past, your memories merging, your knowledge of the Now heavy on your heart. It would drive you mad with grief, your heart broken for the wife and children you so love. And you would kill yourself in anguish." She kisses his cheek, "You are a good father. A good husband. A good man. Do not wish for another path. This is where you need to be."

"But-"

"No. No protests. I am Angrbotha, witch of all realms and none. You drew out the darkness, one that would have risen unseen without you to bring it forth. Your misfortunes have saved our existence. While it likely brings you no great comfort, it is the truth of this world."

"Can you ease my burden?"

"I will grant you sweet sleep. But it is your wife who will ease your heart. I can only take away the nightmares." She brushes her fingers across his forehead and he feels a slight tingling somewhere in his brain. "There. Now we will go to them."

She turns and steps through the portal. Loki follows.

Sif greets them, "Jane is resting. They are doing well." She turns to Loki, "Congratulations. Your child is beautiful."

"Please, I want to see them."

Sif smiles and walks him to one of the side chambers. Loki stops at the door, tears in his eyes as he first sees his family. Jane lays on the bed roll, pillows under her head, Etta under one arm, the new baby snuggled on her chest. He walks quietly and kneels beside her.

"By the gods, Jane...if that isn't the most beautiful thing a man can see, I don't know what is."

"Is the war over?"

"Yes." He stretches alongside her, Etta between them.

She excitedly points at the tiny new person on her mother's chest, "Beeeeee!"

"Yes, indeed. That is a baby."

"Your son," Jane says.

"My son. Have you named him?"

"No. I was waiting for you."

"What are you considering?"

"My dad's name."

"Oh?"

"Finn. It was short for Finnegan, but that's kind of long."

"I like Finn."

She smiles at the little face pressed against her breast, "Then you're Finn, little guy."

Odin, sitting in the corner, quiet, approaches, "Come, Etta. Let's leave your parents a moment on their own. You can help me gather things up so we can go home."

"Beeee!"

"Yes, that is a baby. Your brother. Finn."

"Feeee!"

"Very close. Come, though. We have packing to do."

Etta toddles out, leading him by Gungnir. Mothi greets her outside the door and grabs it, too.

"Ett! Ett! Ett!"

"Yes, both of you. Follow along. We have work to do."

Once alone with their new baby, Loki pushes back Jane's messy hair and kisses her, no words for how deeply he loves her and how grateful he is that she has brought forth this little life.

She gently pulls away, exhausted, "Maybe you could do this all day, but I just delivered a baby. I'm still pretty tired."

"Have you slept yet?"

"No. Sif says it went faster than hers, but more intense, too."

"Oh my. Hers was very hard. I wish I could have been here for you."

"Odin did a wonderful job keeping me calm. He's a good midwife- I'm just so glad we made it- you're alive."

"How has Father been with Etta?"

"Blessedly patient. He's a good grandfather."

"Thank the gods."

"I think he's learning."

"I know. I love you, Jane."

"I love you, too. And I'm glad we're through this latest crisis. But I think I need a really long nap. Until tomorrow."

"I understand. I was hoping you would be up to come with me when we light the lamps this evening."

She sighs, "Who did we lose?"

"Many I did not know. Three of Midgard- the shrinking one, the second one in the metal suit- not the one with the tower. And a girl. Wanda. And we lost Volstagg."

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. He was such a sweet guy."

"That he was. His wife and children will mourn him. Two of Midgard are staying with us- one is wounded beyond Midgard's capacity to repair. The other is his company. The woman is Natasha. I do not recall his name. He is the archer."

"Is Thanos dead?"

"Close. He lingers between worlds, held there by Hela until those with the right to a death blow are there to deal it."

"You?"

"Yes. And the woman, Gamora. A child he stole after slaughtering her family. He called her his daughter."

"That's pretty twisted."

"That it is. But that was Thanos. I knew her when I was first in the Void. She cared for me as he broke me. Her job was to keep me alive, but she went beyond that and treated me with kindness."

"She's here?"

"Yes. She was on the space ship- the green girl."

"Oh, cool. So today's a day for partings and meetings, all at once."

"Indeed, it is. I've also been reunited with all my children. And Thor says he will introduce me to my brothers from Jotunheim in good time."

She smiles, exhausted and only half paying attention, "That's wonderful, Loki. But right now, I just want to sleep. You can wake me for the lights. But then I want to sleep again."

He gently strokes his tiny son's back, "Of course. And welcome, little Finn. I still cannot believe you are finally here. Or that your sister is talking."

"They grow fast."

Sif slips in and crouches beside them, "I am sorry to interrupt, but we will be moving soon. We are nearly done packing. It is time to go home."

Jane hands Finn to his father; there are tears in Loki's eyes as the infant nestles into his chest. Sif escorts him out of the room to where Angrbotha waits, most of their belongings already packed and pushed through the portal. She admires the child a moment and then goes to help Sif move Jane.

Odin, both his other grandchildren hanging on Gungnir, steps over to his son, "You are in love, my boy."

"Of course. I have another child. He is as beautiful as the rest."

Odin watches him a few moments, and then Sif and Angrbotha emerge with the last of their possessions and with Jane wrapped in a robe, a sprig of lavender pinned in her hair. They are ready to return to Asgard.

 


	92. Chapter 92

They cross back into Asgard from Angrbotha's hidden world. Angrbotha pushes the pram of their belongings. Sif minds the children. Jane leans heavily on Odin. Loki carries Finn, beaming. Thor greets them, Loretta at his side.

"Mom!" Jane says.

"Oh, sweetheart- you look so tired. Come. I've turned down the bed for you." She takes Jane's other side and, with Odin, they help her to her rooms. Angrbotha leaves the pram and goes to plant a tree for the child in the courtyard over the afterbirth.

Thor stands with his brother, an arm around him, peering down at the tiny sleeping face, "He is beautiful, Loki. His hair is so light."

"She says hers was the same when she was small."

"Etta's was dark, was it not?"

"Yes. And still is."

"Go and rest with her. I will introduce you to your brothers tonight. But now, you need time to get to know your son."

"Thank you, Thor."

"Will you introduce these two to your older children while they are here?"

"I hope to. They are not monsters, Thor. No matter what you and Father say. They may be that shape, but they are still intelligent creatures. And I will not let you chain Fenrir again." It is not just the suggestion of rest and bonding that he appreciates. Thor has acknowledged his other children as _his_. Loki's heart swells with joy.

"I will trust you, Loki. I do not know them. Where will they go?"

"Angrbotha will find or build a world for them, one where there is an ocean for Jormungandr and woods in which Fenrir can hunt. Where there are plains so I can bring Sleipnir with me to visit and he can run- perhaps he can stay there when he knows them better. He plays so little here."

"She has said this?"

"Yes. I will be able to see them. To teach them. To bring my entire family together."

"Even their mother?"

"If she wishes. She may live there herself part of the time. I do not know. I know she sees Hela. The others have been cast out so long. I am surprised they remember me or each other. We had so little time..."

Thor sighs, "Loki, I did your family great wrong, following Father's orders to steal them away. But I have now seen _you_ a father. They were old enough when I came to have known your tenderness. I am not surprised at all that they remember such incredible care and love."

Loki nods, "I need to see my wife. Perhaps we can talk more later. But I have been locked in a Stone for far too long and crave her company as one may crave food and drink. 'Her love is as water, and I, dying from thirst. Her love is as firm ground when all else has washed away _..._ '"

"Of course. Would you allow me to walk with you? I have a pram of random belongings, at least some of which belong to you."

"Yes. But do leave before long. She will need rest."

"And you?"

"I am still getting used to having a body again. It is an entirely disconcerting feeling to exist without it. You lose the sense of time."

They walk through the halls together, their footsteps lost in the bustle of the palace after a fight. There is a feast to prepare, and those of the Kitchen Brigade who have survived must cook through their mourning. They work with the other palace staff to move things in to the largest feasting hall. But in a few moments in Loki and Jane's room, there is quiet rest, a newborn tucked against his mother, Odin and Loretta quietly making up for lost time in the outer room while playing cards. And soon there is also a witch quietly attending, her dress hems smudged with dirt from the tree she has just planted in the baby's honour.

Angrbotha has just finished checking mother and child. Finn is swaddled snuggly, his tiny mouth searching for Jane. Angrbotha helps her adjust pillows and tucks her in while Loki sits waiting on the edge of the bed.

"Loki. Nestle in. They are both healthy. Your son is beautiful. As is your wife." Loki smiles and slips under the blanket beside Jane, Finn between them. She drifts out, unnoticed.

Thor meets her in the outer room, "He has mentioned you may have a place for your children."

"Perhaps. I will build once I have taken care of one final task."

"Oh?"

"Thanos must finish his death. And as he is an ancient, I will go prepare for it."

"How will he die?"

"Of those left here, Loki and Gamora have rights to his life, as do I. But the final stroke is theirs, for he destroyed them and replaced them with madness. He will hover on the edge until they are ready. And then I will do things that no man has seen, nor will he, and my daughter will receive him in her hall."

Thor bows, "Then do what you must. I will defer to your wisdom."

"Good. I like that far better than being killed again."

"My apologies. I did not know you as more than our enemy in the last war when I was sent for my brother."

"A poor excuse, but it is truth. At least from what you knew. Your father should have known better."

Thor notices Loretta is crying, holding one of his father's hands, their card game set aside, "What bothers you, Mother of Jane?"

"She has paid a price to be here, Son of Odin," Angrbotha whispers, "And I know what it is. Your mother returned to the world of the dead. But she was granted life after the war, no more of Hela's world."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Loretta answers, "I'm going to go through everything all over again. Frigga gave Hela something in exchange for coming here to fight- she's tied to the realm of the dead. She said it would be worth it to fight for her children and to see them again. And apparently she kept Loki alive when he should have died impaled? I didn't catch the details. But Frigga's made bargains before and so she stays. I told Hela I was coming and she was going to give me a little more time if I was going to fight for her and for everyone else. I didn't know how the hell to release a giant wolf. I did it because she asked. And so she owed me. In return, I asked to go back to before the cancer. And that's where I am. But I'm not all that far before it. I'll probably still get it. I'm just repeating time. And it'll probably kill me the same way."

"There is one way we can counter it, but it would not give you more time- it may give you less," Odin suggest. It is something he has mentioned once before while sitting by the fireside on her first visit.

"I know. And I'm not sure how much good it'll do, though."

"You would not face this disease that seems so prevalent in your people. If your genetics were to align with that of the Aesir, it is likely you would skirt it. And if you did not, we consider it treatable."

Thor looks between them both, "This from the man who once said we couldn't allow those of Midgard access to our shores because they would all wish to seek this magic to become one of us?"

"I have learned, Thor, have I not? Those of Midgard have saved our throne, our universe, and my son. What is one more if she will be happy here, as will her daughter?"

"And what of you, Father? Will this make you happy?"

"I did quite enjoy the company on her first visit. I will hold her to nothing beyond what we are."

"And you? Will you be happy?"

Loretta nods, "He's explained it. Tied in life. First one to drop dead takes the other with. And to break it kills you, too. None of that bothers me. I just don't want to die from this again. It was terrible."

"I assure you, we will do everything in our power to spare you from that fate, no matter your choice," Odin answers.

"And who would you ask to perform this magic?" Thor asks, "You cannot do it yourself."

Odin turns to Angrbotha, "Would you?"

"As I have many times in my long years, yes. Though there is much you do not know about this work, Thor. They could do it themselves."

"There is no way to undo it. Once you commit to this, you are one of us," Thor adds, "And I want to be absolutely certain you want this before you do it. We must be clear. We cannot let what happened to Jane happen again."

Angrbotha tilts her head, "No way? There is one. The All-Father should know of it."

Odin nods; Thor stares, "And what is that?"

"If the work is performed as an act of trickery, one partner or both deceived. Then it can be undone. It is no easy feat, and it helps if one partner has skills in this craft of their own, but...I can do it. I _have_ done it."

Thor drops his face to his hands, "Loki is going to lose his temper when he finds out." He shakes his head, "Did you not think to tell them this from the beginning? To make it clear before they were in love, before Sigyn died, that there was a way to leave this? Would it not have spared them both so much heartache?"

"I did. But I also heard Frigga's voice in my ear as I dreamt, saying that he would never find himself if we did not let them continue. I did not think there was hope of finding him, even with Jane. And you know I was more king than father even then."

"You must be honest with him, Father. He will not like this."

"Honest with me? Since when has that happened? Oh, but I think I'd rather like to just keep listening in. Please. Continue." Loki wanders from the doorway to the inner room and sits at the table with Odin and Loretta, "This idea of being honest should have been broached _far_ earlier. Perhaps before you decided to raise a child in a life built on lies." He is disarmingly calm, but there is an edge of anger in his voice that scares Thor, a bitterness he has heard all too frequently in Loki's worst moments.

"Brother, please...I know this is less than ideal, but-"

Loki holds up his hand, "Less than ideal? No, Thor. You. Will. Let. _Father_. Finish."

"I did what I thought was best for all of us when I bound you to Jane. And I did so without consideration. We have discussed this at length. When I finally did begin to speak to you with honesty, it was clear you were very close to her. I did not think you would want to know there was a way out. I am sorry I did not judge this well."

He sighs, "Judge it well? My wife would say that was an epic understatement. When was it that you considered telling me?"

"I was first honest with you when I brought news of Vithar's treason and Thor's threat to your life. I remember the way you and Jane held one another after Thor left. I was no great father, but at least I had begun to see my son in you."

"You apparently never considered severing her from me in case your then-idiot son decided I should die?" Thor winces, knowing the accusation is accurate.

"I only saw your love for her, Loki. And I did not want to put you through one more decision based on despair. I should also note that the reversal is taxing even on one of us- it must be done carefully to bring those bound with the spell to the proper age- this is why it is best if there is sorcery in that person's blood. Otherwise, breaking the bond would still have killed her."

The tension in Loki's clutched hands does not escape Loretta's observation; she gently rests her hand over his, "I understand you're angry. You have every right to be. But knowing what you know now, where would you be if you hadn't stayed with Jane?"

"Who is to say I wouldn't have stayed with her, even were she not one of us?"

Loretta sighs, "Honey...there are things a mother talks to her daughter about on her deathbed. Jane loved you dearly, even before she was willing to admit it. But she was so lonely at first. If she'd known from the beginning she could reverse this, she would have, even if she might have regretted it later. Darcy wouldn't be here- Jane would have come home cursing Thor six ways of Sunday to eat ice-cream for a week and watch bad TV before calling the nice young man named Richard she'd dated once. You would still be locked below, angry and lonely. There were so many times she wondered if she should stay, especially after my diagnosis- she spent so much emotional energy trying to find you and always questioned if it was going to work. It's one of the ways she loves.

"I hate to tell you this, because it's going to hurt, but Sigyn would still have still killed herself. I've talked to her in Hela's place. She's a sweet girl. But her mother's pressure to move on was getting unbearable by the time she became a handmaiden. She told me she'd planned to die a few times and never had the chance. This lie...it hurts deep. And it's one more in a string of them. Let yourself grieve and be hurt, but please...think of what you have _now_. Just because Odin sucks at actually telling you everything in a timely manner's no reason to throw it away."

"Loretta...I have no intention of throwing anything away." Loki sighs, his heart heavy, "But it is one more thing he has neglected to tell me. Until recently, I did not know my brothers were the kings of Jotunheim. Why? Because he never saw the need to tell me, the same as he saw no need to tell me of my race when I was younger. And no need to tell me of the particulars of this magic worked on me and on your daughter, both against our will. There are other things I know I will discover eventually and I am afraid of what they will be."

"Just...if this is how Odin is, accept it. Accept there will be things he just won't tell you and there'll be surprises that hurt. Call him to task to do better. I sure as hell will. But don't let this tear down everything you've worked so hard to rebuild."

"Thank you. Do you really plan to go through with this?"

"If it might save me from dying in agony from cancer, god yes. My odds weren't good the first time around."

"Why did you come back if you knew you would endure this all over again? And that she would once again watch you die?"

"Well I wasn't going to give her the option of watching me die. That's the first part. And the other? I want to meet my grandchildren. I want to get to know my incredible son-in-law. Ending existence wasn't going to let that happen. Staying with the dead wouldn't either. It was a big chance, but...it worked. Even if it would only give me a little borrowed time. And for the love of god, you need at least one parent around here who doesn't have a lifetime of kinging to screw with his decision making skills."

"Ah. I see."

"Loki, you're a sweet boy. Messed up a hell, but sweet. And I have this feeling today and tomorrow are just going to get you more messed up as you put together this family and figure out how we all fit together. But please don't let anything drive a wedge between you and Jane. There's your daily dose of mother-in-law."

He smiles in reassurance and squeezes her hand, "Now _that_ is something I won't ever do. I love the mother of my youngest children with abandon."

"I know. It's incredible."

Angrbotha rests a hand on Thor's arm, "Excuse me, but I have to usher a man into the next world." She turns to the table a moment, "Loki- come when you are able. We have work to do in the round room. Odin. Tell him everything. One way or another. We have had too much of secrets. Loretta, take care of our prince."

Loki stands and walks to her before she leaves; he takes her hand and gently kisses her fingers, "Bless you, Dark Lady. And thank you for keeping my wife and children, my sister and nephew, and Father, much that I sometimes distrust him, safe in this war."

She slips her hand from him and kisses his forehead, "Your debts to me are paid. Rest. Or come to work our dark art. You will be a part of it eventually, whether before rest or after." His head is still bowed when she sweeps from the room, the bloodstains on her dress fading to different hues as they become part of the patterns of the fabric.

Thor puts an arm around Loki, "Please, Brother- promise me you will not hurt yourself over this."

Loki sighs, a witty quip about the definitions of 'hurt' and 'promise' and possibly even 'will' on the tip of his tongue until he sees the worry in Thor's eyes, "I will do my best to stay steady." Thor hugs him and Loki rests against his shoulder, "But I do want all of you out of this room so I can get some rest. I fear I am terrible at being still when I have an audience."

Thor gives him one squeeze and then gestures to the door, "Then we will leave and continue our conversations elsewhere. Rest well, dear Brother. I will come for you when we are ready to light the lanterns and then feast in memory of our dead and also in our victory over extinction."

"Of course. But go. I want to sleep." Odin stands and Loki steps back, hands in front of him, as he passes, "Don't talk. Not right now. Perhaps after I have slept I will feel more charitable and understanding. But not right now."

Odin nods and leaves the room.

Loretta offers a hug and he accepts, "Sleep well, honey. Healing takes time. Especially when it has to happen up here," she taps his temple, "and in here," she rests her hand over his heart.

"Thank you."

"Always welcome. Now go snuggle with that sweet baby of yours and that sweet baby of mine." She walks to the door and ushers Thor with her.

Loki walks to the bedroom as quietly as he can. Finn is still tucked against Jane, his face level with hers. Loki slips under the covers and kisses them both on the cheek before dozing off to sleep.

In the hall, Loretta catches up to Odin, "What other secrets are there?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not stupid, Odin. There's something you still haven't told him."

"His brothers will tell him tonight."

"Firstly, I'm calling you on bullshit just like I told him I'd do. Secondly, Is that a good idea?"

"It is far better than me telling him."

"He doesn't even know them."

"Not yet. And again, it is better than hearing it from me."

"You keep saying that, but I don't think you understand what it means to him to have his dad being honest with him. Do they know what you want them to say?"

"No. But they will. His curiosity is strong."

"And what do you want him to ask?"

"Who his mother is."

"How much to shit is everything going to go when he finds out?"

"Likely a lot."

Loretta shakes her head, "Odin, you're a damned fool sometimes."

"That I am."

She sighs, "Come on. Let's go figure out what we can do to help with the feast and then to keep me from dying a horribly painful death. Again." She turns to Thor, "And you'd better get ready for whatever Loki's going to need when he finds out."

Thor nods, "I know. I will not lose him again."

"You think you might?"

"Whenever Loki receives information that changes his identity, he seems to feel as though his entire self must change, his old self left behind. And there has been so much good he has built since the last one. I do not want this shift to break him."

"Then you've got to make sure he doesn't feel broken when he knows whatever the hell that Odin knows and isn't telling us." Odin raises an eyebrow, "You're not stupid. And you're not the best liar, either. You're a damned good omitter. And I know you know who his mother is. You're just not going to say anything until he knows."

Odin nods, "That is true."

Loretta puts a hand on Odin and Thor's backs and walks them to a stairway, "Come on boys. Let's lend a hand. The kitchen staff lost Hal and Ursa. We should go help."

 


	93. Chapter 93

When Loki wakes, it is nearly dark. The feast won't start until after the dead are honoured and sent out on the boats. He turns to Jane. She is waking.

"Love. We have to get moving if we want to be there when they send lights up for the fallen."

She groans, "You go ahead. I'll watch from the window."

"I don't want to be alone." He takes her hand.

"Lean on Thor. Just this once. And given that he lost a few friends from Earth, too, I think he's going to need you. But I just had a baby. I'm tired. I need to rest. You know what this is like."

Loki kisses her cheek, "Ever-wise, my lovely Jane. I do." The baby squeaks as he wakes, "And you, too, little Finn."

"Do you like his name?"

"It is perfect for him. Yes."

"We didn't have a lot of time to talk about it."

"Jane...it is a mother's right to name her child. You have given him a beautiful one. Rest, my love. I need to go see to the boats." She squeezes his hand as he leaves.

"Are you going anywhere else? I'm...I'm a little nervous after what you did."

He stops and turns toward her, realizing that the last time he left the room without her, he went to Thanos, "Yes. I am going to visit Angrbotha to send Thanos to his death. And then I will be back here to see if you would like to accompany me to the feast. Thor has promised to introduce me to my brothers from Jotunheim, so I must attend." He walks back to her side and lightly kisses her forehead, "I am so sorry, Jane. But you would have never let me go."

She brushes his face, "I know. It was the only way, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was." He still hasn't decided what to tell her. He doesn't want her to know how close the Collector was to undoing everything, but at the same time, he doesn't want to carry this alone. Nor does he want to talk about what happened to Vision, a heavy weight on his shoulders. So instead, he takes her hand, brushes her fingers to his lips and then presses them over his heart, "It was the hardest decision I have ever made. I am sorry for the pain I know it caused you."

"We'll talk when you're ready. I'm not going anywhere. Go- take care of what you need to take care of. I'll be here when you get back."

Loki leaves, but not without wishing he could just forget about everything else to curl up with her. He isn't paying very much attention to the bustle in the halls as he works his way to the round room- Frigga's room- where Angrbotha waits. Thanos' body rests on a wood slab hovering over the fire ring. The wood is ready to be lit beneath him. On the other side of the room, perched uncomfortably on a chair, is Gamora. He bows to both women when he enters.

"Dark Lady. Madam. Forgive me. I have made you both wait."

"Loki, Son of Frigga. Come forward."

Gamora doesn't move, still watching the floor. Angrbotha walks to Loki and brings him beside the large body; Thanos is barely breathing. He doesn't want to look, but he does. He notices the wood grain. Ash. He both hates and fears the creature before him. She offers him a knife- the blade is black rock, perhaps obsidian, perhaps something else, chipped into a sharp edge, its handle wrapped in leather, stained with years of sweat, oils, and blood.

"I know that knife."

"Yes, you do."

"I cut her from you...brought her inside myself, sealed us both..."

"You did."

"It's for sacrifices."

"It is."

He takes it, careful, hesitant, reverent. He walks around Thanos' head so he stands behind it. He carefully tips the chin to one side. Angrbotha lifts the head back so the soft skin of his throat is exposed.

"One swipe, Loki. That is all it will take. You know it seeks blood." He rests the blade against the flesh and tells himself to press deep and draw it aside. The knife will do most of the work. But he can't. Not for any love of the creature, but because he has already taken too many lives because of Thanos and he cannot take one more, even if it is the master's. He drops his head.

Gamora appears at his side. She steps between him and Thanos' head, wedging herself tight against him. She pulls his free hand around her and rests it on her stomach, her own hand over it. She rests her other hand over his on the knife.

"Loki...he has destroyed us both. We are going to end this." She tightens her grip on the knife and presses down. Loki does not resist. She slips her fingers between his in the hand on her stomach and he squeezes her fingers. She feels his palm sweating. Fear. The blade has made it's groove. She rips it across Thanos' throat. His heart has already slowed. Blood pours out onto the ash. Gamora releases his hand. The knife clatters to the stone floor. He stares at the speckles of black blood on his skin. He hasn't let go of Gamora.

She turns to face him, his arm still clutching her; she is pressed against his chest, "Loki...what did he do to you this time?"

"Nothing he hadn't done before, at first. I knew what to do to please him. But then I failed to take the Mind Stone when it would have changed Midgardian history, so he put the Aether in me."

"I don't know what that is."

"The Reality Stone. It turns gaseous and infects someone, coursing through their veins. It wants things to end. It is fire, it tangles in one's brain and forces visions of the future that cannot be discerned from the present. It pulls constantly, threatening to tear a body and mind apart."

"Thor's friends explained that you were in the Soul Stone. Is this why? Did it rip you apart?"

"Darcy pulled my soul from my body so the Aether would leave it. Thor contained it so it could do no more damage."

"When I met him on Xandar, he said you had been finding yourself again thanks to a very patient woman."

"Yes. Jane."

"I hope you did not lose enough to him this time to hurt her."

"No. I did not. I will need time with her to heal, but he did not break me down. I knew how to resist him without inciting wrath and how to protect her." He pauses, realizing how close they are. It should be awkward. But she has cleansed him after Thanos' tortures and there is little of him she has not very gently touched, a nurse in far worse times. "How did you escape? And are you recovering?"

"I was sent to retrieve the Orb. Then the Collector hired me to bring it to him. So I took the job. I ended up with the _Milano_ by chance- we were arrested, nearly killed a few times, and made the choice that if we were going to die, we were going to do it together. And after Xandar, I stayed. It's not like I had anywhere else to go."

Loki nods, "I understand. You and yours will always be welcome in Asgard's halls, so long as there are those here who remember you fought with us against Thanos."

"Given that you all will outlive all of us but perhaps Groot for thousands of years, I think you can simplify that to 'until the rest of your lives'."

"Which one is Groot?"

"The walking tree."

"Ah. I have never encountered another creature such as he."

"I'm not sure there is another in the entire universe."

Loki nods, "May I hug you?"

"You have to ask? We stand chest to chest. Your arm is already around me."

"Of course I ask. It is a courtesy."

"I have kept you alive when you were being shattered. I will always allow a hug. Perhaps for no one else living, but for you...things are different."

He folds her in his arms; she is so small against him, but he knows she is powerful and dangerous when she wishes to be, "I never had the opportunity to thank you for all you did in those darkest hours. I am infinitely grateful for your care. Even when I started abusing you so viciously after he broke my mind."

"You did exactly as he wanted. Turned against your only companion. It was part of the test."

"That makes it no less abhorrent. Thank you, Gamora. I owe you my life."

"I consider it no debt. We have both been his victims. Now he is dead. It is over, and we are on equal ground."

Loki nods, "And there is a feast we are both likely expected to attend starting upstairs after the dead are honoured."

"I have no dead to honour. I will stay with the witch. There is work yet to do."

Angrbotha nods, "No man living may witness this, but she is no man."

Gamora kisses his cheek, "Go, Loki. Start new once again. I will watch the man who called himself my father move into darkness. It is what will close my past so I can start again, too."

He nods and steps back, "Until we see one another again."

Angrbotha's eyes follow him as he leaves; she looks back to Gamora, "You briefly loved him, but knew it was because he was the only man you had ever known and you grieved to see another creature destroyed by Thanos. You did not know pity from love. Now you do. And you love no one because you have yet to learn to fully love yourself."

Gamora stares, "How do you know that?"

"You are easy to read, at least to me. And even easier in this space. It is thick with energies stored over years. I can taste what you feel."

"You do know you are slightly terrifying?"

Angrbotha grins, baring her teeth, "Oh yes, I revel in it. And if you were to know my history, my many names, and all that I have been, you would find me far more than only _slightly_ fearsome. I have seen kings fall to their faces at my feet, trembling."

"And yet you want me here?"

"Yes. Here. The ancients do not like to be dead, nor do they like to stay dead. I will need your anger and your pain to push him to Hel if he does not want to go willingly to my daughter." She lights the fire under the ash slab and waits for it to lick the sacred wood. When it does, there is a rumble under the flames and they turn black as they rush to engulf his body. Something roars, a sound coming from everywhere and nowhere. Angrbotha touches Gamora's arm, "Do not move."

Gamora stays perfectly still. She does not even move to speak, her eyes fixed on the flames. A figure manifests in the black flames and stands on Thanos' chest. The queen of the dead, one with the flames, draws his soul up from his body and commands him kneel. Slowly, his figure materializes. But even Thanos recognizes this woman and he cowers before her as the flames consume his body below. She grabs his throat and pulls him above her. Hela did not seem so tall on the battlefield, but here she towers over even her mother, screaming like a crow at her newest acquisition. Thanos is limp in her hands. With a sudden bang, the flames, the soul, Hela, and the smoke concentrate into a vortex in Hela's chest. The room is silent, Thanos' charred remains on the slab. Angrbotha touches the body with one finger and it falls to mere ash. She carefully sweeps it into a container, stoppers it, and tucks it into her layers.

She turns to Gamora, "It is over. You may move."

Gamora lets out her breath, "I don't know what I saw."

"You saw the queen of the dead submit an ancient to her will. He will not return. She will not allow it. And no one leaves Helheim without her blessing and a willing sacrifice."

"Are you sure?"

"She is my daughter. I am sure."

"Then thank you."

Angrbotha tilts her head, inspecting the young woman across the slab from her, "You are seeking something yourself. Respite."

"I admit to nothing."

"Which is an admission to everything." She goes to the shelves and blends herbs in a small jar, "Take this as a tea tonight. Do not drink the dregs. It will give you deep rest. Your dreams will ease your soul. And in the morning, you will be ready to move forward."

"It won't erase memories or anything, will it?"

"No. It is no magic stronger than the herbs themselves."

Gamora nods, "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Go. Rest. Or feast and then rest. But you will never need to watch over your shoulder for him again. He is dead, and this death is final."

"And what will you do?"

"I will seal his death and then I will bring new life to Loretta. And then I will rest."

While Angrbotha places both hands on the ash slab and speaks in a language only she still knows, Gamora hurries out of the round room and traces her way back to the rooms she is sharing with her shipmates. She looks out the window. There is a glow by the waterfront. They have lit the lanterns. Drax joins her by the kettle and places a hand on her shoulder. She looks over to him and he raises his brow, a silent question if she is OK. She sighs and nods.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No."

"What are you brewing?"

"A tea from the witch. She says it will help me move on from Thanos' hold."

"Then it is a good thing."

"I hope. I don't feel like going to the feast."

"Peter, Rocket and Groot have gone. I did not. I will keep you company."

"After the tea, I might go to bed."

"You know I have offered if you feel you need protection while you sleep."

She sips her tea and nods, "Maybe tonight. But keep your hands where they won't get you in trouble."

"You will have to explain where that is."

She laughs, "I will, won't I?"

"Yes. Be very clear."

He sits on a couch and she waits for the tea. Once the water is hot, she puts the herbs in a pouch and pours it over them. She settles in beside him with the steaming cup and rests against him, letting the scent relax her.

 


	94. Chapter 94

Loki stands beside his brother as the lanterns lift to the sky, the dead in their boats on the water. Thor's face is stony, a mask to hide his grief. Presiding as king, there are things he cannot reveal, just as his father could not show the depths of his grief when Frigga was sent out to sea. Volstagg's wife and children sob to one side. Hogun and Fandral offer them what comfort they can. There are hundreds of others dead, the forces of Asgard taking heavy losses, but no heavier than those lost from Vanaheim or Jotunheim or the Nova Empire. Loki reaches to Thor and takes his hand, a simple gesture, but one he can tell is a great comfort. Thor squeezes and does not let go.

After, in the feasting hall, Thor calls for the celebration of victory to begin while not feeling very victorious. He has always known that they might lose one of their friends to battle, but it never seemed real. Now it is. Once his formal duties to open the feast are over, he brings Loki to the two kings of Jotunheim.

"Loki, these are your brothers, Helblindi and Byleistr, Kings of Jotunheim. And Byleistr, Helblindi, this is your brother, Loki, adopted into Asgard."

Loki bows to them, "Or stolen, depending on who is telling the story."

Byleistr gestures to a corner table, "Shall we sit?" Loki nods and follows them.

"Is it considered impolite to ask now much older than I either of you are?"

Helblindi shakes his head, "No. At least not now. In another setting, in our hallowed halls as kings, we would consider it perhaps an impertinent question. But here we are away from those rules, and it appears drink will soon loosen the lips of all those here. And perhaps their garments."

Loki laughs, "Yes, well, that does tend to happen when the mead and wine flow freely. And tonight it will, for there is much to celebrate."

"Thanos is dead," Byleistr nods, "Or at least he is in the hands of our witch."

"He is dead."

"Oh?"

"She had Gamora and I slit his throat before performing her own rituals. He is in the hands of Lady Death. He will not return."

"That is good. Our men fought hard. We lost many. Tonight our people will encase our dead in the ice."

Loki nods, "I have heard of that ritual. But can you, without the Cask?"

"You do not know? Your king gifted us the Cask before we began the fight. Our men were struggling in the warm of your world. He thought it best we have it for our own strength. It was also a most useful weapon. They expected our ice. They did not expect _it_ ," Helblindi says.

"No, I did not. I was not present in the fight, my soul and my body separated. But it is good it has returned home."

"Yes. We were told of your situation. It is unfamiliar magic."

"All things of the Infinity Stones are unfamiliar magic, even to those who carry them," Loki answers.

Byleistr nods, "And you speak from experience. How many have you wielded?"

"Space. Mind. Reality. Three. I have had two others in my hands, Time and Power, but not used them. I have been in Soul."

"You have seen all Six."

"Yes."

"You are lucky to be alive."

"Oh, I know this very well. Though there are some times I wonder if surviving Thanos is lucky or not, at least the first time."

Helblindi studies his younger brother, "It has brought knowledge of his quest we might otherwise have not had. And if we had not had it, we would have been slaughtered, all things ended. So while it may not have been lucky for you, it was fortunate for the rest of us. And it brought you your woman, did it not?"

"Yes, it did. All my mistakes and regrets brought me to her. I did not say there was nothing good or wonderful that has happened because of my life, but rather that I do not consider it _lucky_ , persay. I think there is a difference. But you have still not answered my question. How different are we in age?"

Byleistr grins, "You are curious about your family?"

"Very."

"Helblindi and I are considered twins, born of two mothers on the same day, sons of the king. We are five centuries older than you."

"And who was my mother? Do I share her with one of you?"

Helblindi shakes his head, "No. And your mother's story is a long one. Not one our father liked to tell, for he sees it as a defeat, a failure."

"Will _you_ tell it?"

The older brothers exchange a glance, "We should not," Byleistr says, "But we will, so long as it is not used against our realm."

"And the All-Father is not listening," Helblindi adds.

Loki glances around, "I do not see him. I doubt that he is still here. It has been a long day. He is likely resting. His age is great and it is catching up to him."

With a deep breath, Byleistr begins the story, "Our father, Laufey, sought one of the most beautiful women in the Nine, as all frost giants did, but she did not return his interest. Instead of trying to bargain for her, as many did, he looked elsewhere for a mate. Our families are different than yours. You mate with one. We have a one child with each woman. He found one he wanted in a world he could hardly tolerate, its heat difficult on Jotunr skin. So he took with him the Cask of Ancient Winters and courted her openly. But she would have none of it. She was married to a powerful man. In his rage, Laufey decided to create war, knowing her husband would lead his men to fight."

Helblindi picks up the story, "What he did not count on was that he would first attempt diplomacy. She came to his realm an ambassador, her husband encamped outside our walls. And so through trickery and deceit, he created the illusion of her husband and, while the real man was arguing with the chieftains, one of them disguised as their king, he came to her. He begged her to renew their love for one another by the light of Jotunheim's moons in a ceremony in an old tongue, just in case the war went badly. She did. And she was married to him, his life bound to hers. as yours is bound to your woman's. They spent the night together. He slipped out and her own husband replaced Laufey in their bed. The warriors of Jotunheim crept out before dawn to Midgard where they quietly began their eternal winter, a trap to draw all forces to the battlefield in the hopes that her husband would die."

Byleistr continues, "Laufey continued his onslaught and lured her husband to Midgard. The war was long. It would be nearly a year before they left that devastated world. In that time, she fell ill. And as she fell ill, he suspected she might be pregnant. She revealed to her husband her suspicion. But he knew something was wrong, for he had not come to her those nights. He asked questions, and realized that this quest for peace had been undermined by someone defiling his bride. She told him of the renewal, and they realized it was likely a spell. And so they returned home to their people, a trusted advisor at the helm of his forces. She took to her books to translate the ancient tongue."

Helblindi takes his turn, "The armies met in Midgard when she was six months pregnant. But there were things she craved, ice from the world in which her child had been conceived. She traveled alone and satisfied these needs, knowing full well there were things about her pregnancy she should not tell her husband. Things that would lead him to believe the child would only look like the enemies he was slaying through the fierce winds and harsh ice unleashed on Midgard by the power of the Cask. She also sought anyone with knowledge of the spell. There was one, a witch, who lived in the world of ice. She was summoned by priests and priestesses left behind who greeted her with knowing eyes at the gate. The witch asked questions. The woman told. And the witch knew the spell. They decided that as soon as the child was born, they would together break the spell. The child should be born in the ice and snow. She trusted the witch and delivered with her help in the temple in Jotunheim, staying there a few days to recover with her. But war was at their gates. They finished breaking the spell as the temple was breached. The witch went to fight, her ferocity legendary in the Nine. The woman said goodbye to her son, her heart breaking, but also believing he was better raised among these people than her own. She returned home, her husband unaware that he was so close, on the other side of the temple gates."

The other brother picks up, "The child was small and oddly coloured, his skin not as dark as their own children. The priests did not see a need for another Laufeyson when there were already two squabbling over who would be the next king. They left him to die on the stone. His mother did not know. The witch had already left to fight.

"You know you were found by Odin. You know you were changed to match him when he picked you up. But what you do not know is that, when he returned to his own world, he handed the child to its own mother, carefully hiding her grief at having left behind her second son. She cradled you and named you at the suggestion of the witch, a good name for a boy of either world, a name that would fit both an Odinson and a Laufeyson."

Loki stares at Byleistr, then switches his attention to Helblindi, "Frigga?"

"Yes."

"And Odin knew?"

"To admit to anyone that his queen had been tricked into mating with king of the enemy realm he had driven to rubble would have destroyed her. And perhaps Asgard. And so in the truce signed much later, we agreed never to speak of this unless you were the one to ask." Helblindi's voice is gentle, "Do not hold this over him. He was caught in a difficult situation, one that could have destroyed your kingdom."

"But even after I knew, after he fell into the Odinsleep and she handed me the kingdom...she said nothing. Not even after my belief that my life was a lie drove me to disown her, she said nothing..."

"Has she ever said she was _not_ your mother?"

Loki thinks, his head in his hands, "No. She never did. She claimed to love me no matter where I came from, even after I told her she could not be if Odin were not my father."

Byleistr reaches across the table to rest a hand on Loki's, "You are who you are. A Laufeyson, as we are. An Odinson, as your other brother is. And the Son of Frigga, powerful in her arts." Loki watches his skin change, the colour creeping up his arm to his face. His first instinct is to jerk back, but he doesn't, allowing the transformation to come over him.

"Why can I not willingly switch to this form? Why does it take a touch, an item, or...intimacy and unwavering acceptance that I will be anything but myself, before I can change?"

"It is her magic. She taught you to be what you are, and so that is what you appear to be."

"My wife suggested that perhaps I had to love myself in all forms in order to willingly become them. And as I was taught to see Jotunheim as only the enemy, I cannot yet love it."

Helblindi nods, "That seems reasonable. And very much like your mother's work. Perhaps it was her blessing upon leaving you in Jotunheim- you would appear as whichever family loved you best."

"Who else knows?"

"Only the witch."

Loki shakes his head, "Gods, it's Angrbotha, isn't it? She's known all along."

Byleistr watches Loki, now like them, and removes his hand, "Stay in this form. Try. You look like our brother."

Loki concentrates and tries to hold onto the feeling that he is of Jotunheim, of cold and ice, wind and snow. For a moment, it holds and his skin stays blue, but then a rousing fight begins behind them distracts and his concentration fails. He returns to his Aesir form.

"For a moment, you held it."

"I did."

"Now you know what it feels like. You can try again."

"I'm sorry. I think I need to go see the All-Father. Your story has opened more questions and I need to ask him what in the Nine he has been thinking, allowing me to believe she wasn't my mother for all this time."

"Has this caused problems? Did you not still love her as your mother?"

"Let's just put it kindly that I've been struggling with my identity and it would have helped to believe I at least somewhat belonged in Asgard. Excuse me, Helblindi. Byleistr. I don't intend to be rude." He bows, "It has been wonderful talking to you both. And I hope to get to know you far better in the future. But I think I must go speak to the All-Father."

He strides from the room, past Thor and Sif, Mothi asleep on his mother's shoulder. Thor sees him go and knows the look on his face is one of sheer determination- a man with a mission. He excuses himself from his company and follows.

Once they are out of earshot of the revelers, he calls, "Loki!"

"Not now, Thor."

"No, _exactly_ now. I know that look. You have learned something you find troublesome."

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"Who my birth mother is? Or was, given that she's dead?"

"No. I'd assumed it was one of Laufey's women."

"It's a lot more complicated than that. The spell that bound me to Jane is from Jotunheim. It has been done before. Angrbotha said she broke it as it had been performed out of trickery. Trickery between Laufey and Frigga while she was negotiating with them to avoid the war. She bore me in the temple. Angrbotha attended."

Thor's jaw dropped, "Odin said you would ask your brothers about your mother, but I never thought this would be the answer. I rarely saw her then- I was home with my nursemaids and teachers... None of us recall a pregnancy. That is why Vithar assumed-"

"Vithar was a damned fool to think a witch of the calibre that our mother was could not alter her appearance in public," Loki snaps, "We all were. And after all this time, _Father_ didn't see it fit to tell me the truth. I asked of my mother, specifically! Did you know what he told me? He said he _assumed_ it was one of Laufey's wives. When I asked by what trick of magic it was that I transformed to into my birth form while with Jane and yet did not hurt her, he said it was _reasonable_ that the spell would temper my touch. And when I asked how I came to be in the temple, he said he did not know, nor did he think Jotunheim would answer if asked. Well Jotunheim did answer! My own mother left me there, believing that they would care for me more fairly than our own people because of my mixed heritage. Angrbotha, Odin, they've known all along!" By the end, he is yelling, unable to hold back the flood of anger and hurt he harbours towards Odin.

Thor touches his arm, trying to calm him, "Brother, please...don't throw away all the gains we have made as a family because of his omission."

"He lied to me, Thor! Again! Why did I hope to trust him? Why...why did I think he could actually be a father to me without getting hurt again?"

He tries to turn to flee, but Thor has him by the shoulders, "He did as he as always done, Loki. He omitted. Did we not speak of this with Angrbotha? Expect this of him. When you find out something new, yes, it will hurt that he did not tell you. But it is his nature to let us learn things the most difficult way possible. He taught me humility by stripping me of everything I had known, casting me into Midgard. It was effective, and I learned to give up self for others, but...it was harsh."

But Loki can't think past this new betrayal and hits his brother's chest, "Angrbotha knew, too! Why did she never tell me?"

But Thor does not loosen his grasp, "Loki, calm down. Angrbotha never tells anyone anything unless she sees fit. She knows the secrets of the universe and keeps them close. That is her way. Do not displace this anger onto her. She has reasons far greater than even Father can know." He pauses, "Would you like me to come to Father with you? I will sit beside you, hold your hand, hold you close, whatever it is you wish. And I have a question of my own."

"You will take his side, as you always have."

"I have not always taken his side. He would have had you killed after Midgard. I stood beside our mother. And I stood by you in Svartalfheim, my trust extended as far as it could. I know when you said to trust your rage, you needed me as much as I needed you."

Loki pushes out of Thor's arms and turns to storm Odin's door; he stops halfway down the hall, "So? Are you coming?" Thor nods and he waits for his brother to catch up.

 


	95. Chapter 95

By the time they reach Odin's door, Loki has gone from anger to despair and back to anger again. He raps sharply on the ornate wood and tries to stand defiant. But Thor's hand on his back, a gentle reminder that he is no longer alone, is both soothing and annoying at the same time. He knows, of course, that it is annoying him _because_ it is soothing. Affection from others often has this effect- Jane has shown him this. When he wants to be a martyr, someone showing him he is cared for isn't something he appreciates, even if he does once he has calmed.

Odin answers the door in his nightclothes, "Ah. My sons. Should not you both be at the feast?"

"May we come in?" Thor asks.

"You're far too polite, Thor." He turns to Odin, "We need to talk. And it must be now."

"Oh? You seem angry."

"I have talked to my brothers. I know who my mother was."

Odin sighs, "Ah. Yes. Come in. Sit." He leans heavily on his staff and on the furniture as he makes his way to the soft armchair he likes best. Thor takes a spot on the couch. Loki stands, ready to deliver a scathing speech. Thor tugs on his arm. Loki jerks it back, irritated.

Thor touches his hand, "Please, Brother. Sit. You do not need to assert power over us in your posture."

Loki opens his mouth to protest and then sees the look on Thor's face; he is worried, and the All-Father does look weak, "Fine." He sits, perched on the edge of the couch. Thor does not push the matter further.

Odin watches the pair, proud that they are once again trusting one another, "So. I assume they told you the entire story. The spell that tricked her into mating with him. That his skin did not hurt her when he did, even disguised. The war that hid everything."

"Yes."

"And?"

"Why did you never tell me? Even after her death?"

"Because she was your mother no matter if you knew or not."

"That answer's not good enough!"

"Loki... Frigga asked that this story never be told, not until you were ready."

"How was I not ready before? I would have given anything to know I was still hers, even as I discovered I was not yours! Especially after you threatened to kill me! I said that she could not be my mother if you were not my father...everything would have been different had I known! Had I felt I belonged here at all! My god, do you think I would have let go and fallen into the Void if I had known my mother was still my mother? Do you think I would have felt so hopeless had I known I was not a horror? That she had birthed me and thought so little of our people that she had left me behind? That...that..." Hot tears sting his eyes and it irritates him that his emotions are getting the better of him as he shouts, angry, at his father.

Thor puts his arm around Loki's shoulder, "But you didn't. You cannot change this. And worrying about this is going to tear you to pieces. You are still my brother. You have been all along. When we did not know your heritage. Once we did and knew we shared no blood. And now that we know we were born of the same mother...it makes no difference."

His voice softens with Thor's gentle reminders, "It would have to me, Thor. A world's worth. I thought I was nothing but a stolen relic. To know instead I was returned to my mother's arms... To know that on Midgard, when you came to me, it was not just to retrieve me for what I had done, but to be able to believe we were still family? Or perhaps in my cell after, knowing this, I would not have disowned her..."

"And you can change none of this."

He turns back to Odin, "Why did you say nothing?"

"Because she needed it to stay a secret."

"And my brothers tell me it was in the treaty you would not speak of it until I asked. I _have_ asked. I asked you directly. You said you assumed it was one of Laufey's wives. You lied."

"No, I said I _would_ assume. My words were intentionally vague."

"Intentionally _misleading_ , you mean."

"Loki, admitting that my wife was tricked and bedded by Laufey is no great point of pride."

"But your pride is the problem! I needed...I need to know if I am more important than your pride." He deflates against Thor, "Nevermind. I shouldn't have asked. Gods, I asked you about the spell. About why I didn't hurt Jane...and you said it was _reasonable_ to assume it was the spell...you knew. You knew it could do that. You had to. Because he didn't hurt her. Did you know how I came to be in the temple? Did she tell you?"

"No."

"Is that a lie?"

"No."

"I was born there. And my mother left me with those she thought would care for me without prejudice. She loved me enough to know this world would not embrace a child that looked like the monsters it had just spent so long slaying. Angrbotha went to defend the temple. To defend me. And that is when you fought her, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Who took your eye?"

"She did."

"How?"

"As a price to make the wiser choice- to end the war, to not destroy the temple and all within."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I fought her alone, as I had breached the outer hall with only a few of my men. She killed them. And she was ready to kill me. She said an eye was fair price for a man who did not see what was happening in his own bed, a man who could not see the pain it would cause his wife to wage war against the people her child could very well look like. I asked for the Cask to break the power of Jotunheim and when she said she would secure it if I agreed to end the war and give an eye for my life and the life of the child crying within, I agreed. And it was she who directed me to the temple's inner sanctuary where you were."

"She knew the priests had abandoned me to die."

"I would assume she did."

"Is this an actual assumption or one of your omissions, as before?"

"Loki..."

"I cannot trust your words, Odin. They are as slippery as mine. I learned well from your example."

"Ask her yourself. I believe she knew. Otherwise I do not think she would have directed me to you."

"She has been watching over me from the beginning. She said that when I went to her to take my lessons. I didn't understand why."

"Now you do."

"Yes. I do." He takes Thor's hand, "I think I need to rest."

"I will take you to your rooms in a moment, Brother. But first I have a question of my own."

"Yes, Thor?" Odin asks.

"Did you know of Angrbotha's role in all this when you sent me to retrieve Loki from her teaching?"

"Yes."

"And why, then, did you let me believe she was a great enemy of Asgard? One I could feel no guilt about slaying if it were to free my brother?"

"I did not lead you to any such belief."

"Father, you sat in the circle of old men retelling the stories of the war. I heard them at your knee. I knew what they said when they spoke of the witch. Of her horror in the ice and snow. She was a monster worse than the Jotunr, a creature so powerful that she had torn your eye from its socket in single combat- your equal, and there were whispers her strength was far greater. There was no mercy for her, no understanding of who she was. And you let me go to her with that in my head. That you never said anything different...it could have changed the course of history."

"Did you expect me to reveal your mother's secret to clear Angrbotha's name in those circles?"

"No. But it would have been nice for you to tell me at least that there was far more to the war than you were ready to tell, an old soldier's secret, and I was to be mindful you and she had come to an agreement."

"You were too impertinent a boy for such a thing. Your pride was yet unchecked. You would have never let the story rest." Odin sighs, "My sons...you have both changed so much these past years. You are now grown men who have come into wisdom of your own. Wisdom that makes it possible for us to speak of this."

"I asked you about my mother not long before I went to Thanos. I have not changed so greatly since." Loki shakes his head, "But I suppose it doesn't really matter, does it? It's over. She's dead. And though she appeared to us once again in battle...she's really gone this time. She bargained with Hela. And I won't see her again until I join her."

Odin doesn't know what else to say, but Thor does, his voice soft as he pulls Loki into his arms, "Loki...I love you. And you are sad. This is all very complicated, at least to me, but that may be because I have never well understood you. Mother is your mother. She always has been. She always will be. You know one more piece of your puzzle. But you are still my Loki. Just as you were after you fell. And after we found you in Midgard. And after you were imprisoned. It is my failing that I forgot you after that. All I have done to hurt you since...I made those choices. Mother would not have. We all should have listened to her far more closely when we had her beside us every day."

Cuddled into Thor, his heart broken once again, Loki can't help but cry, "Fuck you, Thor. My eyes are leaking."

He laughs, "You have picked up one of Darcy's phrases."

"It is adequately descriptive."

"That it is. Shall I take you to Jane? She is likely to be asleep."

"No. But I will not tell you where I wish to go until we are gone from here."

Thor nods and turns to Odin, "Then you will excuse me- I need to take care of my brother." Odin bows his head briefly and Thor leaves, Loki against him. Once they are gone, he returns to bed.

In the hall, Loki still leans heavily on Thor, "Where is it you wish to go?"

"This will be an inconvenience, I know, but...could you take me to your room? I want to curl up beside you as I did when we were children. I need to know things will be fine in the morning, even if they won't be. You can leave or move me once I am asleep, but..."

Thor rests his hand on Loki's back, "Of course. If that is what you need, that is what I will give."

"I still don't entirely forgive you. Perhaps I can for the torment in my cell every year or the cruelty of the Reflection Room. You did not know what it meant to live in my head. And you did not know what it was I relived. But for your willingness to kill me in exchange for peace with Vithar? That is what I cannot forgive. You forgot me. Entirely. A lifetime of love gone for a few years of my hatred."

"And yet you still ask this of me? To lay beside me as we did as children?"

"Yes. For a few moments, I need to go back to before, even if I cannot keep it. I need to believe it is possible, even if only in small moments."

"Like when you came for Mothi's birth."

"Exactly."

"And when you trusted us to take your soul from you."

"Yes."

Thor smiles, "I am glad we can find those moments, Brother. It is better than not having them at all. And I do love you."

"I know. Thank you." He pauses, searching his heart, "I love you as well, even if it is a twisted and broken thing."

They reach Thor's door; Loki follows him in, "Thank _you_ , Loki. I am certain I do not deserve it. But neither of us really do, do we? And perhaps that is what makes love so remarkable. It can endure such terrible things."

"Perhaps. But we can philosophize on the nature of such after I have slept. I am exhausted. And I want to strangle your father."

"You are no longer calling him yours? You were, for a while."

"Yes. I was. And now I must decide if I can again. For that, I think I will need to talk to Jane."

"No. For that, you need rest. And in the morning, you can ask yourself if you are willing to accept that your father is as flawed and cruel as both you and I can be."

Loki curls up against him in the bed, "Fuck...you...Thor...," he says as he falls asleep.

Thor laughs to himself. Loki has never liked it when he is wrong and Thor is right. He watches his brother sleep. Peaceful. Quiet. Relaxed. Things he never is during the day. Vulnerable, even. And it hits him, what it means for his brittle brother to trust him with his sleep. He gently slips out from under him and tucks him in. There are other beds. Thor can take Sif and Mothi elsewhere for the night, but this is far more important than everyone being in the bed they are used-to. He kisses Loki's forehead. Sif will understand.

 


	96. Chapter 96

The revelry lasts early into the morning and there are few who are awake when the kings of Jotunheim enter the observatory to return home. Loki is one of them, along with Angrbotha and Thor. After the official salutations, Angrbotha asks a blessing on the land she has made her home. And lastly, Loki approaches his elder brothers.

"My deepest thanks to both of you for telling me the tale of my birth last night. I know it was not the most pleasant way to get to know one another, but...it was needed. I needed it. And I am grateful. Perhaps some day I can visit Jotunheim with new eyes, not ones tainted by the stories I grew up hearing."

Helblindi embraces him, "We will welcome you with open arms, youngest son of Laufey. May you never feel a stranger in our halls."

Byleistr hugs him after Helblindi releases him, "And when you come, you will come as one of them and leave as one of us. The song of the land will meet your heart and let you learn to shift to our form. It will also be far more comfortable for you not to be entirely wrapped in furs."

Loki laughs, "Yes, that is true. And I will try to learn to accept myself better. Knowing who I am will, I think, help me in that."

"Good. You cannot change where you come from. But you can change where you are going," Byleistr says, "My mother often tells me this."

"Byleistr has made some catastrophically bad decisions. His mother is wise," Helblindi adds.

"And you have not? I remember the temple wall falling a bit more on one particularly curious child's head...because he sought to learn to grow ice by pushing it against the wall's lowermost stones."

Helblindi shrugs, "I was not a bright child."

"It is a good thing you learned better as you grew or the entire realm would have fallen to pieces by now."

"Given that we inherited it in pieces..."

Byleistr rolls his eyes and shoves him, "You see what I put up with? He once nearly impaled me against a boulder."

"That was an accident."

"No it wasn't. I was there. Pinned. To a rock."

Helblindi laughs, "I state it was an accident. Never happened since..."

Byleistr shakes his head, "Heimdall- send us home, before Helblindi finds his heart for mischief."

In a flash, they are gone.

Loki ignores Angrbotha. She watches him and walks after. Thor stays back a distance. There is something here he doesn't see, an interaction between them that is happening in silence and in spurned attention. A flick of his wrist. Something Thor wouldn't have noticed had he not been looking for it. She stops. Watches. And starts following again. He disappears down a side hall. She just disappears. Thor glances down the hall as he passes. There is an octagonal room at the end of it. He cannot see Loki, but there is a shimmer in the air and he knows she is there. They do not want to be observed. Thor knows his curiosity would likely get him killed were he to investigate. He walks on. There will be time later to ask where he went. Or perhaps not to. It is obvious they do not want anyone intruding. He leaves to join Sif and Darcy playing with the toddlers. Loretta cares for Jane and Finn. They have asked for quiet.

In the alcove, Loki confronts Angrbotha, "You knew."

"I know many things."

"You knew Frigga was my mother."

"Yes. I have always addressed you as Son of Frigga, have I not?"

"After I found out what I am, I thought that was simply habit."

"Is anything with me simple, Loki? Has it ever been?"

He sighs, "No. It never has been."

"You have always been Frigga's son. Even when you did not know it. And had she not borne you, you still would have been, and I still would have named you such."

"You did name me, didn't you?"

"No. She named you. I suggested a few names that would sound well on both Jotunr and Aesir tongues."

"Ah."

"I would not undermine the right of your mother to name you."

"Why did you not say something? When I called you here, at least?"

"You were not ready years ago. Your foundation was firm. I needed you where you were to teach you. But after? When you had been broken and built yourself again? It was not time."

"I hate that answer."

"And yet you know it to be true. Could you have gone to Thanos with this new story on your heart? Could you have spent so much time only a soul, lost in your thoughts, with this story fresh? Or would it have eaten you?"

"You aren't helping any."

"No. That is not my role. I do not help. I _am_. I do as I must at the time it is needed."

"But-"

"No. There were many possible futures at every step of your path. This is the one that let us keep the universe from ending. This one led to Thanos' destruction. This one led to life. And so this is where we ought to be."

"But a different one could have, too."

"No. This one. Do not doubt where we are."

"What have you seen?"

"I have seen a future where my children are at home and I have built them a world tucked in Yggdrasil. I opened my sanctuary and dug an ocean, grew forests, and made places for them to hide and hunt. There are creatures there to sustain them, things pulled out of time and place carefully so as not to destroy the balance the universe seeks. They will be happy there. Their father is a part of their lives. His other children know them and they are not afraid. The son of Thor knows them and is not afraid, his reverence and acceptance of other lives far greater than that of his father or grandfather. He will be a good king because of his uncle's odd brood and the knowledge that their mothers are not of his world, but have been worthy of their father's attention. Asgard is far stronger, and its wisdom will reach far beyond the Nine as it offers peace and justice to all those who need to speak on neutral ground."

"That sounds incredible. Can it happen?"

"It already is."

"Did you take our sons there already?"

"No. That will take more time. And a great deal of energy. Your gate will open easily. I have shown the woman, Kit, how it works. She will guard it for you and teach you how to use it. But my children...they are much larger. I will go with them. And then I will die for a little while and rest."

Loki nods, "I understand. And yet I still don't, about myself."

She touches his cheek, "You will not ever fully know yourself, Loki. But others will teach you. Jane has done so much. You bloom with her."

"She is a wonder."

"No, she is Jane. And Jane loves. The wonder is that you welcomed it, given all you have felt." Angrbotha pulls his face close and gently kisses his other cheek, "I have always watched you. From the beginning. And I still will. You can be greater than even I, if you use your gifts well. There are things I cannot teach you. Things your mother knew far better. The depths of love and grief. Of what it is to sacrifice oneself. With these, you will rise. It has already begun."

"I don't think I want a kingdom anymore."

"That is not the only measure of greatness."

"Then what is?"

She smiles, "You know. In your heart. Learn to listen for it."

"You are incredibly frustrating sometimes."

She laughs, her sandpaper cackle music even as he wishes she would give him a straight answer, "As I always have been."

"What do I do next?"

"Go to your wife and son. Rest. When she is stronger, your family will gather. Then I will take my children home."

"Did Loretta and Odin...are they bound?"

"Yes."

"And what of the Infinity Stones?"

"I hid them carefully. No one will find them."

"How?"

"Yggdrasil's branches are many and wide. There are many things tucked between them."

"Even my eldest daughter."

"Hela is not hidden. She is her own branch. She is both of the living and of the dead."

"Will I see her again before my death?"

"If you wish. I can bring her to you when I live again. It may be years, though. I came back too soon this time and did too much once here. I am drained. I need my rest."

"Please. I want to see all my children regularly. No more in the dark- I want us to live in light. That Etta and Finn can feel no fear of Jormungandr and Fenrir, nor of their uncles of Jotunheim...that is a dream I did not think could be real."

"They will be little points of light, bright stars even in Asgard. All will know your family through your love."

"Thank you." He bows low to her, "Dark Lady, I am ever in your debt."

"No. You are not."

"You brought me into this world, guided Odin to find me, returned me to my mother, taught me arts I could not otherwise learn, and brought me three of my children...and now have helped us keep this world alive. How am I not?"

"Because I have said you are not. Now go. Your wife waits, and she wants to share your son with you."

He nods and departs quickly. Angrbotha plucks her fingers off one hand and casts the bones in the centre of the octagon. They scatter and draw together, bouncing as no bones should. Satisfied with what she sees, she replaces her fingers and watches as sinew and skin stretch back over them.

"All is right with the world, Loki, Son of Frigga. May there be peace over your household for many long lived years to come." She vanishes, returning to the field where her beast children lay sleeping in the warmth of a sunny day.

Loki returns to Jane. She is propped up in bed, Etta on her lap, her eighteen month old arms too short to hold her tiny brother. But she tries, and she is immensely proud of her effort. Finn gurgles up at her.

As soon as Loki enters, she tries to drop Finn so she can wriggle away from her mother; Jane swishes the baby out of the way as her daughter shoves under her arm, "DA! BEEEEEE! FEEEE!"

Loki laughs as she barrels into his legs, "Yes, you were holding baby Finn. I saw. It was lovely." She pulls him over to the bed and points to her mother, "Are you asking me to sit?" She nods emphatically and he sits close against Jane. Etta stretches up her arms and he lifts her onto the bed. She plops on his lap and leans back on him as though he were her armchair. He laughs and kisses her hair, "You are such a precious little thing. And quite determined." Etta giggles.

Jane turns to him, "You came early last night. I woke up around midnight and you were asleep."

"Yes, well...I learned something and- Well, let's just say Odin had yet again omitted facts I would have greatly appreciated knowing far earlier."

"Oh?"

"My brothers know who my mother was."

"And?"

"Do we have time for a story? I'll tell it to you as they told me." She nods, and he retells the story the same way Byleistr and Helblindi revealed it to him, ending with, "Frigga really was my mother."

"Oh my god, Loki...are you OK?"

"I went to talk to Odin after they told me. I'm afraid I was rather rude, but they were understanding. I had to know why he never said anything. He was ashamed of what had happened."

"You didn't answer. Are you OK?"

"I think so. I cannot trust Odin...Father...whatever it is I will call him. Your mother is right that I will need someone to trust. Perhaps it can be her."

"I've never had a problem trusting her. She's a good mom."

"After I confronted Odin, I slept in Thor's bed. Just for a little while. I woke and he had returned to the feast, so I came home. It was nice to be close to him. I sought that comfort so often as a child."

"Odin hurt you, didn't he?"

Loki sighs, "Without meaning to, yes."

"You're OK with Thor, though?"

"Jane, he was as we once were and better. He came with me. He stood beside me, allowed me to speak and comforted me when I needed him. And he asked his own question that led to other answers and more questions. He never once said that I should see reason or merely endure this in silence. It was the first time I have truly felt as though he were on my side in...I don't even know how long. Since we were very small."

"Wow. So...what does this mean?"

"No forgiveness- at least not for when he forgot that I was still family. But as I told him last night, we can at least have our moments of closeness. And perhaps someday, I can let myself learn to trust him again. It will not be easy, but...maybe."

She leans in and kisses his cheek, "You've grown so much since I met you, Loki. Since Svartalfheim. And since they married us."

"I'm in a far better place, Jane. I have you. I held my other form for a few moments last night. My brothers agree that how I am loved may change the form I can maintain- they say it sounds like Mother's magic."

"It sounds like love was your mother's magic."

Loki smiles, remembering her appearance on the battlefield, "She rode Jormungandr into war as your mother rode Fenrir. My sons and their grandmothers. And after, I had a moment with her before she returned to the world of the dead. She is going to help the children who come without their parents. Love very much is her magic."

Jane slides down on the pillows as Finn starts nursing and lets her eyes close, "Loki?"

"Yes, my dear Jane?"

"I think love is part of your magic, too."

But before he can answer, she has dozed off, Finn suckling himself to sleep at her breast.

 


	97. Chapter 97

It takes a few days for Jane to feel strong enough to travel to the field to see Angrbotha and her children off. Still uncomfortable after childbirth, Loki asks Sleipnir to pull a pillowed open carriage for her and he nuzzles his father with great enthusiasm in reply. So on a warm evening, they ride out, Loki, Jane, and their children, Thor, Sif, and Mothi as well, all settled into the nest of pillows and blankets. The carriage is no trouble for Sleipnir and Loki has to remind him to pull them gently.

When they arrive in the field, Etta escapes her father's arms and runs towards Fenrir shouting "Woof! Woof!" Angrbotha keeps a hand on his muzzle as the tiny girl throws herself against his snout in a huge hug. After, she turns her attention to Jormungandr. She isn't sure what to call him, but after a moment of inspection, she says, "SSSS! SSSS!" and proceeds to hug the closest section of his massive body. He looks at her and replies with a hiss. Then he licks her. She giggles.

Loki scoops her up, "Etta, darling, these two are your half brothers. Fenrir and Jormungandr. It may take a while for you to master their names."

"Woof! SSSS!" she shouts, pointing at each.

"Yes, indeed. Woof and SSSS. I am certain they will find your names for them quite charming." She claps, excited.

Jane walks to Loki, Finn fast asleep in the sling, Sif and Thor following with wide-eyed Mothi, "So...still worried about her forgetting too much while you were gone?"

"I am impressed she still knew me. A few months is such a long time for one so little."

"I told you how she went looking for you. Every morning, she'd sit up, pull the covers over her head, look around under them, and ask, 'Da?' That was her first word, wondering where you were."

Etta throws her arms around his neck, "DA! Me!"

"Precisely, my dear." He tries to loosen the little arms, "But you're strangling me."

"ME!"

"I know. Yours. And I'm not leaving again. But Jormungandr and Fenrir are. Their mother has built a world for them where they can run and play far better than they can here. They'll be happy." She looks worried, "We'll visit Woof and SSSS when we can, my love."

"YAY!" she claps, bouncing in his arms.

Loki turns to Jane, "Did you tell her of them? She's never met them and yet...she seems to be so open to the idea of giant creatures as her brothers."

"We talked about brothers a lot before Finn was born. I told her she had some she'd never met and they are a little unusual. She doesn't care. She turns blue when she's mad. Different is her normal. And she's not even two."

Loki gestures for Thor and Sif to come forward and they do, but more hesitantly than Jane, "Come. I want to introduce you." He takes them to each, repeating names and their relations for each of his sons. Jormungandr inspects them and nods, neither eager to know them or to eat them. Fenrir huffs at Thor, unwilling to come closer. Angrbotha soothes him, patting his snout.

"He remembers. Jormungandr, too. But this one, he is still angry from years of darkness."

Thor bows low, "I humbly apologize. I expect no forgiveness, nor do I deserve it. I was not the man I am now in those days and did not understand you, nor did I understand your parents."

Fenrir huffs again; Angrbotha holds her hand firm on his nose, "Thank you, Thor. But do step back. He is not likely to accept it. Not yet. Not until I have had time with them."

Thor nods and steps back, Sif and Mothi retreating with him to the carriage. Angrbotha leaves Fenrir's side and comes forward to Loki. She takes both his hands, squeezes them, and kisses his forehead.

Then she bows low to Jane, "You have a great man in your care, Jane Foster, of Midgard and Asgard. Keep this trust. He will be far better for it. And you will both live long together, his rise a blessing to you and your children."

"Thank you. He's wonderful. And I'm so excited to raise these kids with him."

"I see a shining future. And there is peace in Asgard."

"Oh thank god, I am so done with the crazy."

She laughs and turns to Etta, "Child. Be kind. Always."

Etta pokes Angrbotha's cheek, "Tee! Om om om."

"She's pointing out that you have teeth. I keep waking up to find her sticking her hand in my mouth. It's a thing." Angrbotha grins so Etta can she her pointed teeth more easily.

Etta opens her own mouth and points to her own tiny teeth, "Tee! Om om om!"

She kisses the child's forehead, "Yes, you have teeth. Perhaps the next time we meet, you can show them to me again." Angrbotha steps back and bows to the family, "Until we meet again." There is an explosion of rainbow light that comes from within her and they are all three gone. Loki helps Jane back to the carriage and they settle in for the ride back to the palace.

Thor speaks halfway back, "Thank you for introducing us. Even if I think your son wants to eat me."

"I don't blame him. I've felt the same," he quips in reply.

Sif's lips curl in a sly grin, "Oh, the places I could take this conversation were little ears not listening."

"You've been spending too much time with Darcy, dear Sif," Loki says, "Your mind is becoming as twisted as hers."

"And who is to say it wasn't twisted before? You have heard me teasing Fandral, have you not?"

"Yes, indeed."

There is a pause in the conversation until Sif speaks again, "We know you and he were close. Are close."

Loki sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, "What did he tell you?"

"It was no mere fling. It never really ended, at least not for him. You kissed before you left."

"I haven't spoken to him since I came back. I really ought to." He glances over to Jane, "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. He and Darcy and I sat down together."

"Oh."

"I know you kissed him. Or he kissed you. There was a meeting of lips. And Fandral clearly still cares about you. Don't worry. Whatever happens...we're going to be OK."

"Do you honestly mean that?"

"I think so. I mean...hearts do stuff I'm not used to sometimes. Just...give me time. I love you. We have two kids. And this is going to take some getting used to."

He wraps his arms around her, "You are wonderful, Jane. I love you so dearly."

"I know. That's why I think we'll be OK."

"And how is Darcy taking this?"

"She came to Asgard expecting to slut around with somebody in a perpetual orgy of sexy fun. She has no qualms about anything."

Loki laughs, "Well that's a delightful description."

"I'm a colourful one."

When they arrive at the palace, Loki leaves to return Sleipnir to his stable while Thor and Sif help Jane with Etta. Etta doesn't want to stop chattering about the Woof and the SSSS, even though most of her other words are unintelligible babbling. Then she licks Thor's cheek and hisses, giggling.

Jane shakes her head, "Come on, you two. I'm hungry. I think...Cora? The girl stepping up into Ursa's place...said there was food coming after we got back. It'll be in the rooms."

They walk down the halls, the toddlers singing and chattering the entire time. Loki joins them and makes the world ahead of them sparkle with falling flowers, butterfly illusions, and frogs hopping down the hall, leading their little parade. The children are delighted. It is the first time Jane has ever seen him use his magic for pure play.

And in the middle of it all, Darcy runs across the hallway wearing both empty Infinity Gauntlets, fists raised high, Fandral chasing after her, "WHOOOO! Darcy for the win! I'm Rocky! I'm awesome! I've got me a pair of gauntlets!" She freezes when she realizes that the others are watching; Fandral crashes into her from behind.

He waves, "Hello! We're having a bit of fun, care to join us?"

Thor shakes his head, chuckling at whatever game they have invented, "No, but thank you. We will join you for lunch shortly. But I think you and Jane and Loki have something you need to talk about first. And return those to the Vault, please."

Fandral nods and puts a hand on Darcy's shoulder, "Come on. Back to the Foster Flat. We'll play at this later."

She punches him lightly with one of the gauntlets, "Yeah, sure. But I'm never going to stop standing on the top of flights of stairs with these things raised. This is way too much fun."

"The Vault, my friends..."

Darcy shakes her head, "No way. I earned these motherfuckers and one of them tried to kill me. I'm keeping them. At least for now."

"Darcy..."

"Nope. You can stash 'em when I'm done playing Rocky."

"Rocky?"

"Midgardian movie reference."

"Ah. Yes. You called it a 'muggle movie'. Well. I suppose if you're careful."

Darcy punches the air, "Dude! Yes!" Fandral rolls his eyes and grabs her arm. They bound, giggling, towards Loki and Jane's rooms.

Food is waiting for them on the table with a note from Cora that she will return to pick up the pizza trays once they send for her. The trays are covered, still steaming.

Fandral turns to his friends, "So. Before we eat."

"Yes. Before," Loki states.

"I never really stopped loving you. At least in some way." The words start tumbling out, "But I don't want to be a wedge and I don't want this to get odd or for anyone to stop being with anyone else and I'm not sure how this will work and I feel I can hide it if I need to but it won't make me happy and I don't know what to do-"

Loki cuts him off by kissing him, "Fandral. Hush."

"Is it the same for you?"

"I don't know if it is entirely the same. But in a way, yes. And there is something that still tightens in my chest when our mouths meet."

"Can this work?"

Loki turns to Jane, "I don't know. Can it?"

She sighs, "I'm not sure how, but yes. I don't really feel like sharing in the sex department. Kissing doesn't feel weird. Sharing you that way-"

Fandral holds up a hand, "I won't ask that. Just allow me a kiss now and again, and perhaps we can all snuggle in a pile together on occasion. This is...different than what I have with Darcy. Maybe it will fade. Maybe not. But for now, a kiss and closeness is all I ask."

Jane nods, "We're going to have to make sure we talk a lot- keep touching base with each other to be sure we're all still OK."

"Of course- I expect nothing less. That is what Darcy and I do in our relationship on a regular basis, especially if we are mingling at a feast. But what will the children call me?"

"Uncle Fandral seems perfectly fine. And it's what they already are learning to call you. There neednt' be much change here. No upheaval. And we'll _always_ talk." He turns to Jane, "Especially you. I don't want to risk losing you. Gods, Jane, please promise me you'll say something if this is too much for you."

She smiles, "I will. We're OK. We're a family. We've survived you and Odin's...whatever the hell is always going on with you and Odin. We'll be OK with this, too."

He kisses her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You must tell me if that ever changes."

"I will. And so will Darcy. Loudly."

Darcy grins, "You bet I will."

There is a clang from the table as Etta tosses one of the covers off a pizza tray, "Ooops!" she sings, giggling.

There is a knock on the door; Fandral turns to the others, "May I? Or do we need more time?"

Jane shakes her head, "It's OK."

He nods and opens the door to find Thor, Sif, and Mothi on the other side, "Come. There is pizza."

Thor hugs Fandral at the door, "I trust my friends are well?"

He smiles, "We are in a good place with one another."

"Good! Then let us celebrate that we are family with this food for the gods."

As they gather around the table, Darcy calls for a toast, her glass raised high, "So! Here's to us. We're a bunch of weirdos and fuckups- thank god for that. But we're also a family. You guys. Me. Whatever the hell Angrbotha is. Loki's critterkids. Hela. Odin. Jane's mom. Even ol' Earthbound Erik. And we're going to be OK. Better than OK. We're _awesome_ and that means we've got a lot of mischief to make. Clink 'em, people, and take a drink, for this absolutely insane family. I love you guys."

They cheer and Thor serves pizza.

Late that night, when it is just Jane, Loki, and their sleeping children, they take time to talk after they are in bed. He runs his hands along Jane's side, in awe of her as he always is. He loves every curve, every stretch mark, and the droop of her post-pregnancy stomach. He kisses her and rubs her back. She melts against him.

"Loki?"

"Hmmm?"

"We've come a long way."

"Yes, we have. A remarkable long way."

"Do you remember the first time I came to see you after we were married?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad we took a chance. That we decided to try to be friends, even if it wasn't what we wanted."

"As am I, my love." He pauses, trying to figure out what he wants to tell her, "I could have changed it. I considered it, actually. I had the Time Stone in my hands. I thought about going back, whispering suspicions of my race in my own ear...erased everything. But I couldn't do it. Not even to save Sigyn. I didn't know what would happen to me, if I would have my memories, jump into this new reality anew, or discover I had to replace myself or die. And so because I did not know, because I did not want to live with the knowledge that I had destroyed us and undone our beautiful children, I did nothing."

"Oh wow. That's...that's incredible."

"Oh?"

"I know how much you loved Sigyn...and how much you've wished everything had turned out differently. Are you telling me that little ol' Jane Foster was the reason you didn't?"

"Yes. And our children."

She glances over her shoulder where Etta sleeps behind her, curled up against Finn's basket, "I feel like a fairy tale princess."

"My love, you _are_ a fairy tale princess. Love has redeemed your prince."

"Love and your own incredible courage- don't you dare write your own work and sacrifices off as nothing. You're a brave man, Loki. And a good one. No matter how many crappy choices you've made or what you had to do to save the universe."

"I'm not so certain about that. I killed a man. Asked a very good one to die of his own accord. And he did."

"I had a moment where I wasn't sure, either. After Angrbotha came back and told us the Collector was in Hela's halls. But she reminded me _why_ you were doing this. What you were sacrificing to try to stop Thanos. And it was pretty clear- you're an incredibly _good_ person for taking on that burden yourself. For making the hard calls."

He kisses her slowly, everything he can't put into words resting on his lips. She gently pushes him back when he tries to shift on top of her.

"Just had a baby, sweetheart. Everything's still pretty sore."

"Ah. Yes. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. We haven't really had the time to be close since you came back. There's been so much to do, people to meet...and Finn's so new. I want it, too. But not yet. Right now, I just want to know you're here and the world isn't going to turn to chaos again."

"Angrbotha said we would have peace."

"So the princess and prince will get a happily ever after?"

"It seems so."

She smiles, "Good. Let's get some rest. I'm exhausted. I forgot how tiring newborns are." She turns on her side, her back to him, so she can keep an eye on the children. He wraps his arm around her, tucking close against her, and lightly kisses her neck, breathing deep the scent of her hair. She sighs and closes her eyes, her hand over his. "Goodnight, Loki."

"Goodnight, my princess. Sleep well. Tomorrow we begin our happily ever after." He falls asleep completely content.

THE END

 


End file.
